


同屋主（全文）

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 259,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx
Kudos: 46





	1. “从我未会演 到乍看亦算逼真”

1

“同屋主请放心 连戏是我本分 从我未会演 到乍看亦算逼真”

半梦半醒间，吴磊觉得被子另一头被什么东西小小软软的拱着，似乎有个软体小动物，正抱着他的大腿往上爬。

他仍旧闭着眼睛，脸上先漾起一点笑意。待那小东西的冒险进行到一半，被他垫在身下防着腰疼的软垫绊住，他一把掀开被子，露出一颗黑亮亮毛茸茸的小脑袋来。

“果冻。”

“daddy！”

小孩子精神足，一大早的看到人就嗷呜一声扑上来，吴磊还迷糊着，倦倦的笑着把结结实实一个肉团子接了搂进怀里，在唇边竖起手指给他看，肉乎乎的小手一下捂住嘴巴。

他另一个父亲向来睡眠浅，小家伙也懂事，早就习惯了晚上和清早不能闹的规矩，现在也就是在吴磊所在的二楼，才像只撒欢的小狗一样敢把自己的小尾巴摇起来。

小手捂着嘴巴，仍然控制不住想跟他亲近，肉脸蛋去蹭他的脸，在自己手心里小小声咕噜咕噜的嘟囔，“daddy。”

吴磊托着他屁股去摸光溜溜的小脚丫，探头看看床下没有小拖鞋的踪迹，轻轻捏一把屁股蛋：“又不穿鞋。”

“嘿嘿。”

熊孩子笑嘻嘻去捂屁股，肉滚滚的小身子扭来扭去，最后还是扭进吴磊怀里。

“怎么不和爸爸一起睡了？”

“爸爸打呼。”

小胖脸皱起来，奶声奶气告状，用手指推起鼻子，“呼——”

看来今天睡得倒还不错。

吴磊稍稍宽心，摸着儿子头发软软的小脑袋。虽说家里常年恒温但他自体不发热，被子早已一片冰凉，小家伙倒成了他的暖手宝。

片刻安慰过后，心口涌起细密的失落。

他已经有五个月没和刘昊然同床了。

随口一问，像是借孩子稚嫩无心之口去打探那个人的境况，令他隐隐难堪起来。

日光破云层而出，洒下点点柔和的金色光斑。进入一月以来连天雾霾，今天是个难得的好天气。

吴磊坐起身揉了揉太阳穴，香槟色的丝绸睡衣在晨光下泛起柔软的光。刘昊然喜欢在睡房点熏香，他没这个习惯，搬到二楼独居以来，他身上的熏香味道在逐渐淡去。但他的衣襟床褥上总浸染着一种浅淡温软的香，似乎从他的肌理骨骼里透出来，果冻叫那作“妈妈的味道”。

果冻很小的时候还分不清，总抱着叫他妈妈。长大后是纠正了，只是时不时还会叫顺嘴，特别是受委屈让人抱的时候。

“daddy，你们都说快过年了，那上一年许的愿望，过年后是不是就能实现了？”

看那小模样吴磊以为这小家伙的愿望无非是吃好吃的玩好玩的，摸摸他脑袋，顺着开口，

“果冻许了什么愿望？”

小脸瞬间熠熠生辉：“我还想，玩环游太空。”

不等吴磊开口，又速度极快的小小声补充说，“要爸爸和daddy一起玩的那种，不然不算的。”

吴磊脸上的笑僵了僵。

刘昊然愿意陪孩子闹，果冻再小一点的时候，一大一小天天把家里弄得天翻地覆，拿被子堆成堡垒，用枕头当盾牌打架，一推卧室门两个圆滚滚的屁股蛋儿床上床下拱来拱去。

他们的新房，当初装修时颇费了一番心思。刘昊然一改懒散和怕麻烦的本性，一手包揽下从现场测量请设计师选购材料到后期调整所有的流程。吴磊那段时间人在国外拍戏顾不上，只能从跨国视频里听刘工程师说说进度，看他那溢出屏幕的兴奋劲儿，时常担心这人兴头上来能把房顶拆了修个天窗，再拉他一起看星星。

装修房子不是个轻松的工作，从刘昊然嘴上一溜燎泡就能看出来。

刘昊然顶着嘴边一圈绿色的药膏，说话都费劲，却脸上放光的对着镜头：

“给我的大王子和小王子的礼物，当然是要造一座城堡了。”

吴磊笑着问他，

“那你是什么？”

“我？”

刘昊然像是根本没思考过自己的存在，眨巴眨巴眼睛，

“看门的汪汪吧。”

说着爪子往前一伸，舌头吐出来，

“汪。”

不防舔到了药膏，整个人顿时一阵猛烈咳嗽从镜头里消失下去，好一会满脸通红泪汪汪的爬回来，气若游丝，

“好苦……”

吴磊笑得喘不上气：“活该。”

三楼那间卧室，吴磊从国外回来第一次走进去的时候，连呼吸都放轻了许多。刘昊然显然花光了从人海中挑到自己的omega后仅余的审美，墙壁里嵌了荧光涂料，关上灯四周就是一片璀璨星海。他带着果冻点了一地大大小小的蜡烛，一大一小两张脸笑得傻兮兮望着他。

吴磊看到一旁的吉他，顿时心生警惕：

“你不会是还准备……”

刘昊然自信满满：

“没错，唱歌。”

最终刘昊然给他们高歌一曲亲亲我的宝贝的计划被搁置，嘟着脸不开心，长手一伸抱过吴磊坐进自己怀里，

“亲亲我的大宝贝。”

又从地上捡起小脑袋一点一点眼看快睡着的果冻，轻轻的：

“还有小宝贝。”

环游太空很快成了果冻最喜欢的睡前游戏，刘昊然把他扛进卧室顶肩膀上一顿乱跑，大喊着“飞喽”把他扔进吴磊怀里，接着把自己也扔上去，吴磊时常被这两个家伙压得窒息。

但那是甜蜜的负担。

他没想过的是，宇宙星河，连同婚礼那天说过的till death do us part这几个字，与时光这条残酷如许的长河相较，也同样会黯淡。

当初装修时显然用了最好的涂料，依然抵不过一点一滴琐琐碎碎的消磨。

有形终归灭。

先是被果冻脏兮兮的小爪印制造出一个一个黑洞，再是不再像当初那般闪亮如梦境。刘昊然总嘟囔着要重新弄一遍，只是他和吴磊两个人实在都非常忙碌。

再后来，星空城堡少了一位主人，翻新计划于是无限期搁浅。

小孩子并没发现daddy低垂着睫毛走神，小手忙着在床上比划人形，说话间口水几乎滴到床单上。

“果冻想和以前一样，这里是爸爸，这里是妈妈，中间是果冻。”

小家伙又叫他妈妈了，他无心纠正。

“乖，今天就能实现。”

吴磊打定主意，晚上带着孩子去三楼找他爸爸，陪他玩够，哄睡着，自己再离开。

那里早已不再是他的伊甸园。

眼看要到新年伊始，连微博上的瓜都换了新的。

“八一对演员夫夫，AO，两个都是95后，有孩子。A早年走的国民初恋路线，形象优质，近几年立的好丈夫好爸爸人设，还炒过一阵妻奴标签，其实私下玩得很开，婚前就处处留情，婚后也照旧。想吃大瓜的可以准备起来了。”

圈里的同性婚姻算不上很多，几条限制条件下来指向已足够明朗。偏偏还配了张图，“一脸正经”的柴犬表情包。

几个营销大号，相似的口径，寥寥百来字，足以把还沉浸在元旦假期余韵里的大众的目光，从一个失言被群嘲的流量偶像那里，转移到圈内婚姻这个常谈常新的话题上来。

评论大都是看破不说破的暧昧态度，热评里有一条“卧槽第一美O连这也能忍”，博主亲自回复道“为了孩子，还有，你懂”。

第一条微博的发送时间在今天凌晨，毕竟没上实锤，到现在有不多不少的几千转。吴磊望了一眼楼上，家里另一个人应该和他一样，过了不那么平静的一夜。他是风口浪尖上那个，需要处理的势必更多些。

微波炉传来叮的一声，吴磊去拿热好的牛奶，顺便把果冻的蛋奶脆片盛出一小碗。

“果冻别玩了，过来吃饭。”

“唔。”

果冻恋恋不舍的从pad游戏里抬起头，走到面前吴磊发现他的针织马甲扣错了扣子，从第三个就开始歪歪扭扭，捏一把小脸给他重新扣。

小肚子圆圆的挺着，瓷实的一团肉，不用点力拉着两边，几乎扣都扣不上。

吴磊摇摇头，得限制这孩子的零食份量了。

小家伙把他老爹的易胖体质继承得雏凤清于老凤声。前段日子和刘昊然的关系降至冰点的时候，吴磊让吴悦把果冻带到上海给他奶奶养着，硬是养成了一个圆滚滚的球，接回来后刘昊然带娃出去吃饭，被拍个正着。作为目前圈里称得上最知名的星二代，加上继承了两个爸爸的美貌长了张天使脸蛋，这孩子向来是镜头的宠儿，云养娃的粉丝群体颇有规模，“小果冻 胖了”还一度上了热搜。

果冻浑然不知自己即将失去心爱的薯片可乐巧克力蛋糕的命运，小手指点点吴磊的手机，拿到把柄般得意洋洋的扬起小肉脸。

“daddy自己还不是在玩。”

小号的微博页面还亮着，吴磊迅速按下锁屏，把手机收起来。

“好，daddy和果冻都不玩了，嗯？”

一餐吃完，刘昊然仍没有下楼的意思，只给他传了条微信。

“磊磊，我有点不舒服，麻烦你送果冻去学琴。”

上一条微信的时间是一个月前，他没有回。

吴磊看着孤零零冒着几个白色气泡的对话框，有些出神。

这部手机里存着从他十五岁那年刘昊然发给他的第一个傻乎乎的hi开始，所有的微信记录。期间吴磊换了不知多少次手机，这些对话却始终被辗转保留了下来。

十三年的记忆，如果要删去，即使从机械中清除，恐怕都要费些时间。

回过神，吴磊发觉自己已经无意识的在对话框里打出了“你怎么了”，瞬间惊醒，慌忙清空。

最终他只回了个“好”。

北京的深冬很难捱，尤其对一个骨子里的南方人来说。过分的冷，又极为干燥，吴磊本就脆弱的喉咙和鼻腔黏膜时常遭殃，晨起醒来不是在嗓子劈开般的疼痛就是在满鼻子的血腥气里。

果冻的小短腿一踏出家门，先打了好几个喷嚏。吴磊折回去，把连手套和帽子的小熊围巾还有毛茸茸的耳包给他拿上。

小家伙还穿着刘昊然给他买的小恐龙羽绒服，背上顶着一排绿色的棘。有段时间这对父子俩对恐龙格外热衷，各式各样的恐龙模型把书房弄得像侏罗纪公园，一大一小两颗脑袋凑在一起敲恐龙化石巧克力，为了谁多吃了一块碎片这样的理由能打起来，最终结果往往是抱成一团在地上打滚。

小孩子长得快，衣服已经有点小了，被圆鼓鼓的小肚子一顶更显得短。吴磊给他买了好几件其他的，就是不穿，一说还闹脾气。

吴磊想，他得去问问刘昊然在哪里买的，他去买件稍大点的新的，偷偷替换过来。

“daddy，你和爸爸会分开吗？”

童稚的声音冷不防问了这样一句，吴磊握着方向盘的手一颤。

“果冻为什么这样问？”

“前两天老师让我们画自己的房子，我画了四层，三层是爸爸，二层是daddy。Janice说她的爸爸妈妈，在分开之前，也是这样的，她说这是大人玩的躲猫猫，谁输了，谁就要搬走。”

Janice是果冻的小女朋友，一个混血小姑娘，大大的黑眼睛和棕色头发，果冻校霸般搂着人家招摇过市，小肉脸上一股美人只配强者拥有的得意。

吴磊记起自己曾经把学校亲子活动拍到的果冻的行径拍到刘昊然鼻子上：

“刘源你看看你儿子。”

当爹的心大，只是把小姑娘放大看了看，咧嘴一乐。

“眼光随我。”

“daddy？”

被小手从背后戳了戳肩膀，吴磊才发觉他又在走神。

“不会的。”

理智告诉他应该多说几句什么，但他只能来回重复着，

“不会。”

“唔。”

果冻答应一声，又说，

“我想和daddy还有爸爸一起吃晚饭。”

车刚好在兴趣班楼前停下，吴磊把儿子从儿童座椅里抱出来，揉揉小脸蛋。

“好。”

回去的路上，吴磊接到了陆予白的微信。

陆予白作为经纪人跟了他七年，从他和刘昊然结婚开始。吴磊以为他要说微博的事，翻了翻几条留言，意外的并没有提。

下午有一场首映，一个爆米花喜剧片，跨年夜的档期。电影是吴磊和刘昊然共同的朋友从演员转导演的处女作，刚好他们都处于没拍戏的休整期，受邀在里面客串了一把，“双影帝加盟”算是个爆点，两个人的名字自然在首映宣传之列。

这个节骨眼上爆出大瓜前奏，使得一个原本轻松的通告有了暗流涌动的味道。

陆予白却只扯了些闲事，最后说，改天和昊然哥一起吃个饭。

吴磊回了个“好”，鬼使神差补了一句，“我们挺好的”。

后知后觉反应过来这句实在多余，手忙脚乱想撤回，又不小心按到删除。

他满心懊恼。

在首映现场的洗手间门口，吴磊碰到了刘昊然。

他觉得自己有许久不曾见过这个人了，一时间竟忘了该怎么反应。

涌入脑海的第一个念头是，刘昊然瘦了。

早在刘昊然还算是个崭露头角的新人演员时，曾有一个年轻的教授，被冠以“Z大刘昊然”的名号，因为几张课堂上的偷拍而迅速网红，有了名气后还和刘昊然参加了同一档综艺，“真假刘昊然”这个看点很是霸占了一段时间的热搜。

吴磊当时嘴上对刘昊然说着“人家比你帅多了”，心里却自有他的一杆天平。

教授毕竟较当时的他们年长，又是高知分子，自然显得儒雅而成熟，相对的也有礼貌的疏离。他的脸比刘昊然窄而长一些，下颌更加棱角分明而显得笃定，狭长眼睛在眼尾处稍稍上挑，在金丝框眼镜的衬托下，是比刘昊然，至少吴磊面前的刘昊然，更具侵略性的英挺。

吴磊用小号刷着真假刘昊然同框，脑内全是正版刘昊然抱着他撒娇耍赖，把脸搁在他胸口嘟起两颊，靠在车后座睡觉时张着嘴淌了满脸口水，一大早被弄醒时光溜溜满脸委屈的抱着长抱枕哼唧，吃火锅吃到当真需要扶着墙一点点往家挪，诸如此类的种种傻样。他盯着满屏的“好像啊啊啊啊”，心道，你们根本不知道他有多可爱。

时光是一个轮回流转，此刻他面前的人，竟和那个冷静自持的教授的影像微妙的重叠。

人一瘦，就显得凌厉起来。刘昊然一直是偏瘦的身形，除去刚官宣结婚时体重到达人生巅峰甚至一路突破减肥前，被调侃幸福肥的那段时间以外。但都和现在不同，现在几乎是被硬生生抽去了一些什么的模样。他本就很高，然而是甘愿俯身下来给他们家果冻当马骑的，吴磊对他的身高许久没有概念，此刻只觉得眼前的人像一株笔挺的树，在他面前投下深黑的影子。他穿着版型极窄的休闲西装，没有笑意，眼瞳倒映着天外的密云，是一种冷冷的灰色。

刘昊然也怔了怔，随后先对他笑了，“磊磊。”

吴磊仍失神的看着。

不同场合的休息室，甚至洗手间，曾经是他和刘昊然心照不宣的秘密。他更年轻不知天高地厚时，和刘昊然躲在洗手间亲热，刘昊然那时还单薄得可怜，西装一脱，露出两排小排骨，像一只没奶喝的幼小的狼崽。吴磊穿着一件领口系带的丝绸衬衣，刘昊然红着眼睛用力扯开，埋在他胸口舔吮，用他的胸肌蹭着自己的脸。吴磊被抵在隔板上，隔间墙壁上有面镜子，刘昊然强迫他面对里面的自己。虽然羞耻且混乱，但那是他所见过的自己最为美艳的模样。那时的他正处于身形最浓纤合度的时期，肌肤丰盈，每一寸都像灌满了蜜流着甘美的光，他像一朵仲夏的玫瑰，被刘昊然从海上带来的风暴催开。

他想，那时候那个美丽快乐的少年，有没有想过会和身后这个人，像泛泛之交一般在洗手间点头致意呢？

大抵是没有的。

出了洗手间，刘昊然始终走在他前面半步的位置。在步入首映会场的前一秒，忽然无声的向后伸出手。

吴磊仍然呆呆的，他觉得自己像是回到了十五岁，在公众面前每个人都认为他应该游刃有余而紧张慌乱只有他自己知道，唯一不同的是，身边这个人，不再是他在成人世界中的护荫。

手指被什么东西硌痛，他低头看去，是刘昊然的婚戒。

和刘昊然作出踏入婚姻大门的决定，是完完全全的年少气盛，一时兴起。

那时刘昊然二十三岁，他二十一岁。那一年他们首次合作的《初初》开出影帝双黄蛋，放在整个国内影史来说，也是件风光的大事。

一夜间什么都有了，天地在他们尚稚嫩的掌心。两个人休了长假跑去疯玩，那几个月有如像漫长的梦游，都不知自己去过哪里，一路稀里糊涂，比喜剧电影更像电影。刘昊然吃土耳其乳酪饺子吃坏了肚子险些被送急救，吴磊甚至被蛇咬了一口，两个人都灰头土脸，被热带过盛的日光晒得脸上赤红，穿的早不知道是些什么，披披挂挂，似足一对国际难民。

刘昊然说，别说影迷，就是亲妈来了，都认不出我们。

下一句就说，吴磊，嫁给我吧。

兴兴头头到了手作集市，吴磊手肉肉的，各种奇奇怪怪的小戒指他戴在无名指上都有些勉强，又气又委屈。刘昊然大肆嘲笑他，跑去挑了一对漂亮的银质雕花的调羹餐叉，跟银匠现学现卖，花了足足一个下午，把手磨得血泡摞血泡，给他打了一对婚戒。

手上包满药膏的刘昊然来回摆弄那对戒指，志得意满。

“多合适啊，以后我们在一起，可以吃七十年好吃的。”

吴磊笑他就这点出息，心里却明白，世间再崇高的追求，都远不及此。

刘昊然拿到第二个影帝的那年，给吴磊和他自己换了一对戒指。

陨石戒圈，嵌上从香港拍回来的别针上的蓝宝石。

“追你的时候说过要给你摘星星，年轻时候吹过的牛，现在终于能兑现了。还有这个，这是地上的宝石，无论上天还是入地，我永远爱你。”

原来那对亲手打出来的餐具戒指，吴磊拿去重新镀了层白金，做成项链戴着，至今仍躺在胸口。

“磊磊？”

似乎感觉到他在不断神游，刘昊然回头看了他一眼。

“走吧。”

便牵着他，从黑暗，一路走到聚光灯下去。

电影里刘昊然和吴磊两个人只是露了个脸，严格说起来连两分钟的戏份都不到。刘昊然在里面的设定是个有哮喘和心脏病的安乐椅神探，二十岁后半练出来的那点肌肉为了这两分钟又悉数还了回去。吴磊演他的老搭档兼对头，一个精英警探，两个人查案过程中意外捡了个娃。里面出现最多的，就是吴磊拖着快断气开始翻白眼的刘昊然，刘昊然死死抱着叼着奶嘴的娃，一路狂奔的画面。

无疑带点调侃这对夫夫，顺便拿刘昊然的妻奴奶爸标签开涮的意思。

既然是喜剧，首映的氛围也做得轻松，吴磊和刘昊然这一对难得同框，被cue了好几次，甚至还被要求重现电影里的画面。

刘昊然上台就像是被按下了开关，露出讨喜的虎牙笑，他拿手的是一边怂怂的装乖一边暗中控场，方才几乎可以称得上阴鸷的神情一扫而去。

吴磊笑着迎向他，两个人都挑不出一点错处，仍是一对儿伉俪情深。不少镜头对着他，吴磊可以想见，自己在不久后的通稿里，会和之前的无数次一样，延续着他在大众眼中的幸福。

他又想，身边这个人，不知是在何时变得比他还健谈。

吴磊十几岁时嘴甜会说话，也爱说话，刘昊然则腼腆沉默些。而现在时间的翻云覆雨手把两个人的人设倒了个个，吴磊的话越来越少，像是少年时代把想说的话说完了，大部分时间只浅浅的笑着。

“吴磊。”

忽然听到刘昊然用极低的声音叫他，紧接着刘昊然又对着镜头说，

“这是想用什么招揍我呢。”

工作中忘记了自己是在台上，对出道已二十余年的吴磊来说，是不应该也不可能会发生的事情。他掐一把自己的大腿，强迫自己把注意力放到现场。现在是让他们夫夫重现电影里几个笑点的时间。

吴磊的角色是跆拳道黑带5段，早在一张花絮照片放出来的时候，就有粉丝说，这是长大了的胡亦枫。

现场还准备了击破板让他踢一个，刘昊然接了木板，又抛下，指着自己脑袋说，“不用这个，往我这儿踢，来。”

吴磊当真一脚下去，刘昊然早在他出腿前就躲了，趴地上装死，激起不少笑声。

刘昊然也是从国民弟弟一路在公众视线下走过来的，仍这么不计身份形象，愿意拿自己开涮，倒是很令人惊喜。

吴磊却又想起很多年前的刘昊然，穿着学校制服显得清瘦，也衬得脑袋格外大，也是这般在综艺节目上耍宝，那颗大脑袋转了转，人就装晕软下来往他身上倒，擦过他身边，偷偷勾了下他的手指，再若无其事和其他嘉宾勾肩搭背。

一时分不清哪个才是梦。

话题很快回到主演上来。电影的女主吴磊也认识，是刘昊然工作室签的新人，叫林翩翩，是个很懂事很上进的女孩，节假日时不时寄点东西给他们两口子，偶尔也会上门拜访，和果冻处得尤其不错。果冻早上还念叨着“想翩翩姐姐了”。

吴磊忽然记起，她演女主，似乎是刘昊然一力举荐的。

他思绪很乱，不知怎么，脑子里那根筋又绕回昨晚那条微博，还有那个柴犬“一脸正经”的表情包上。像是截图粘贴在了记忆里某个角落，一旦触及就变得鲜明起来。

他知道，不能再想下去了。

极其难得的，吴磊和刘昊然一起收工回家。

他记着果冻说的，要等他们俩一起吃晚饭的事。想顺路给儿子带他爱吃的酸奶溶豆，他记得这附近就有一家甜品店，无奈快三十而立的他仍是个路痴，天色暗下来，几次看错了路口。吴磊深觉抱歉，刘昊然却十分好脾气，沉默着由得他指挥，再往前，左拐，不不好像不是，再前面那个。

只是这份顺从里，似乎有着在酝酿着什么，只差一个开口时机的意思。

“磊磊。”

刘昊然终于开口了，他的声音一如既往的好听，在清朗的少年音里随着年月逝去又多了几分成熟的磁性，和着车内电台轻缓的音乐，有几分不真实。

吴磊以为他要说什么，一时间绷紧了心弦。

最终出口的却是，

“予白有没有跟你提，小宝当家的事？”


	2. “旧时倾心的人 谁愿意教我怎么亲”

2

“其实我最怕问 旧时倾心的人 谁愿意教我怎么亲”

拍完最后一个镜头，吴磊长长呼出一口气。

他今天的工作量算不得大，给一个慈善活动拍宣传片，此前重复过无数次的常规工作，他却已觉得心神俱疲。

他的身体素质，因为有后天坚持锻炼的加持，在omega里已算得很好。曾经的他不仅没这么容易累，在未分化的少年时代更称得上精力过剩，是个待不住的熊孩子。天寒地冻在山沟里连拍数个小时的大夜戏，因为年少并不觉得苦，还能分出神去捉弄身边人。他是很讨喜的孩子，是剧组的宠儿，大家也乐得他闹，从导演到化妆师都难逃他毒手。

只是分化后的那件事，重伤了他天赐的元气，怀孕和生果冻的那一年，又消耗了他太多太多，底子薄弱亏空的症结渐渐暴露。

眼前倏忽闪过把怀了果冻的化验单带回家时，刘昊然震怒的脸。

在内心深处的某一个角落里，他其实是怕着刘昊然的。

十几年的相处，甚至包括刘昊然自己在内，都再不会有第二个人，像吴磊这般了解他，从发肤至灵魂。

那个人表面非常易相处，对什么都不太计较，惹他不开心了最多也是扁扁嘴嘟囔几句，最初相识时圆润憨厚的外表更加深了好欺负的印象。偏偏吴磊有天生过人的共情能力，从那时起他就隔着皮肉看穿了刘昊然的筋骨和棱角，那是狼的性子，是被猎枪所伤也能在冰雪里独行千里的孤勇，勾起他天性中的崇拜和畏怯。尤其在一些大事上意见相左时，只要刘昊然绷起脸说句“稍等”，他便知道接下来是他无力抗衡的说教，一早像被狼爪按住的兔子般耸起背脊团成一团。他想挑衅，又渴望臣服。加上刘昊然对他太过纵宠，他渐渐受不得这个人对他说半句重话，瞳色一暗，脸沉下来，他就已觉得委屈，眼泪落下，这一场就是他赢了。

刘昊然就算发怒也很有节制，原则是不伤人伤己也不摔东西。那天第一次也是唯一一次动了拳头，吴磊心里一凉，最本能的反应是护住肚子，不等他闭上眼睛，刘昊然的手已经狠狠打在墙上，指关节全是擦伤，一手淋漓的血。

刘昊然垂着那只沥沥滴血的手，看到他护着肚子和头的模样，整个人僵了，过了许久，才发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

有好多天，他看到刘昊然那只受伤的手，就忍不住想要发抖。

事后刘昊然自己闷头别扭了两天，回过神来明白自己过激的反应吓到了自己的omega，追着他抱着道歉，像最开始恋爱时那样软声软气叫他好弟弟宝宝乖乖甜心，晃着他又急又无奈的拖长了声音重复着对不起对不起，说尽了笨拙的好话哄他，狗狗眼可怜的低垂下来，显得低声下气。吴磊肚子里有个小的，正处在最敏感脆弱的时期，心里那道弯怎么也转不过来，第无数次被冷脸赶走后，刘昊然背过身去掉了眼泪，像个搞砸了事情的小男孩般委屈的捂着脸哽咽。

恋爱以来为期最长的一次冷战，最终在吴磊耐不住心疼，从背后拥住刘昊然一抽一抽的肩膀后，宣告结束。

那时候吴磊的肚子已经微微显怀，刘昊然第一次极小心的伸出手去摸了摸那个温软的弧度，把刚哭过而微肿发烫的脸颊埋到他大腿间。吴磊感觉到他全身都垮下来，像张被揉皱又被水浸过的纸片。刘昊然咕哝了句“让我睡会，三天没睡着觉了”，就蹙着眉仍带点委屈困惑的迷糊过去。

吴磊先是一惊，心口随之泛起细密的针扎般的疼痛。他伸手轻拍着刘昊然清瘦的后背，抚摸他因为太忙许久没收拾而长过鼻尖的乱糟糟的头发。

刘昊然心思重，从年纪小小的十几岁开始睡眠质量就时常不好。吴磊经常睡一觉醒来对上他睁着的眼睛被吓一跳，刘昊然安抚的拍拍他，淡淡解释一句“想事儿”。吴磊最见不得他“想事儿”，扑上去捂住他眼睛，或者用些什么更甜蜜恶劣的手段，把人弄累了和他一起坠入无梦的黑甜才肯罢休。

但结婚以来，刘昊然很少失眠。吴磊暗暗把原因归功于自己，看着伸手搂着他把脸埋在他颈窝里的男人安恬的睡脸，当真心满意足。

想到这次很大程度上是他令刘昊然打熬至此，他更觉难过。

那些天刘昊然在排舞台剧，但三不五时就出现在眼前晃，吴磊以为他并不算很忙，直到听一个朋友无意透露刘昊然经常连排一整天。高强度的身心透支外加七十多个小时不合眼，吴磊不敢想他是怎么顶住硬上的。

吴磊的孕期反应比预想还要大，那时候孕吐已经很严重，腰太细，肚子过早的坠着他精巧的骨骼，被碾过般疼。他硬生生半坐着抱着刘昊然睡了大半夜，直到刘昊然被闹钟叫醒赶回剧场。

接下来的数月归于平静，刘昊然算得一个满分的丈夫和准爸爸，事事小心，连饭都恨不得掰碎了喂他。像刘昊然这种作风有点老派讲究事理分明的男人，有个优点是不翻旧账，即使两个人在吴磊孕期又闹过几次琐琐碎碎的别扭，最初那件事过去就是过去，再不提起。

现在想来，他和刘昊然之间的裂隙，或许从那时开始便始终存在，如影随形。

内里碎了，即使用爱意给它覆上一层光鲜美丽的自欺欺人的膜，坏的仍是坏的，散的就是散的。

在拍摄现场，吴磊碰到了多年旧友。

“若昀哥。”

“磊磊。”

对方时常被拿来与哈士奇相提并论的奔放笑容这次奔放得略有刻意，看着他的目光里陪上些小心，“你……”了半天，似乎不知如何开口。即使如吴磊般圆融，空气仍旧逐渐生硬起来。

最后张若昀只拍拍他肩膀，说，“有什么事跟哥说啊。”

吴磊点头，看着张若昀被拉去补妆，舒出一口气。张若昀走出几步仍回头看他，明显还想说什么，最终转过身的瞬间，吴磊看到他摇了摇头。

吴磊本以为自己的言谈举止包括神情态度都无懈可击，毕竟他带着比往常工作时还要浓重几分的妆。回到休息室他才发觉自己脸色十分不妥，狼狈的青白从粉底下透出来，眼眶周围却带着一抹红，像是藏了许多心酸委屈的模样。

想到自己顶着这张脸和不下七八个艺人交谈过，吴磊只觉得胸口一阵难言的躁郁。

他记起刘昊然曾说过，吴磊是他的小王子，也是他愿意用玻璃罩护一辈子的，独一无二的小玫瑰。彼时的他曾天真的相信过，刘昊然决不会把他置于大众怜悯的目光里，永远不会。

望着镜子里凋零残败的自己，第一次，他对自己的alpha，真真正正生出些许恨意。

令所有人面对他都欲言又止的缘由，吴磊自然心知肚明。

那几条看似不痛不痒的八卦博，却带来意想外的余震。刘昊然的几个大粉评论了最初那条微博，用词颇激烈，很快被原博下场怼了一句求锤得锤，把几张照片甩到了明面上。

图很模糊，只影影绰绰看得出两个人影，但吴磊一眼确信，其中之一就是他的枕边人。从拍照者的视角看去，确实动作暧昧，似足激吻。

刘昊然结婚七年，连擦边绯闻都不曾有过，是“最不可能出轨的男艺人”榜单上的常客。这几张偷拍一出，有如几粒碎石投入一池深潭，泛起的暧昧涟漪足以挑动每个看客的心神。图上另一位主角虽然被刘昊然遮住了大半，也很快被扒出来，却不是林翩翩或者什么别的小花，是一个混血男模，Sean。

十八岁。

名不见经传的小模特，过往作品瞬间被翻了个底掉，不少营销号已蠢蠢欲动开始拿他和吴磊相比，从各个角度分析那个深眼窝薄嘴唇的漂亮男孩与十年前的吴磊是多么酷肖，刘昊然继妻奴奶爸后，被贴上的新的标签是“‘从一而终’的男人”。

吴磊也曾自问是否仍应信任自己的alpha，没有答案。他只觉得无尽疲累。

在休息室收拾自己花了些时间，司机一早在车里等他。吴磊跨进后座，还未落座已闭起眼睛。

“先别开，我想休息一会。”

晚上约了陆予白，跟刘昊然还有他的经纪人赵菁吃饭。吴磊抬手按了按太阳穴，有种熟悉的带压迫感的钝痛，从后脑蔓延开来。他从小习惯了出入各种需要提一口气的场合，时时把自己绷得太紧的后果是变得容易头痛，在他心情低落或者天气不好的时候尤为严重。

他仍闭着眼睛，凭触感在包里翻找按摩用的姜膏。那东西是刘昊然去云南拍戏时在当地发现后买给他的，用途很多。他拍完打戏，浑身骨头像被拆开重组过，趴在床上起不来，刘昊然把棕色柔润的膏体用掌心的温度化开，给他揉腰和腿，手掌温厚有力，带来源源不断的热源，像一团厚实温暖的云，稳稳的撑托住他的疲倦。

渐渐他再离不开这一罐可以给他些许温热的小东西，用完了，刘昊然就托朋友再买。

熟悉的甜润微辛的香气弥散开来，吴磊揉着紧绷的太阳穴和额头，感觉他多少有了些气力，打起精神去面对晚上并不令人愉悦的饭局。

十几岁时，他曾跟刘昊然各自瞒着两边父母，从无数人的眼皮底下偷溜出来连夜打飞的，就为了凑在一起去吃刘昊然新发掘的店。吴磊在吃上认死理，觉得一家店好吃就会一直吃下去，刘昊然一听他在微信上汇报“在嗦粉”就冒火，把他拐到自己的领地来，难得的一日相聚几乎都是吃，从早吃到晚，咖啡店融合菜果木烤鸭咸蛋黄肉松泡芙紫薯仙豆糕草莓糖葫芦，恨不得把自己尝过的新鲜一口气塞进吴磊肚子里。确定他全身从里到外都沾满自己的气味后，才牵着吃得圆鼓鼓几乎走不动的吴磊，一路把人送上飞机，送他回他自己那个厚实的壳里。

从身到心被塞得满满的傻小孩，十年对他而言远得像一世纪，又怎么会想到，十年后的他，仅仅听到要和那个人一起共进晚餐，已然压力大到想要逃开。

他又想，这就是刘昊然，早在被他牵着穿过那些琳琅满目时他就应该醒觉。刘昊然一直都喜欢尝试新的，有趣的。风融在他的血液里，或者说他本人就是一阵平地而起的风。自己被他轻飘的带出来，再回神已经身在旷野。

北京的冬夜来得很早，天已灰蓝。吴磊倦倦的靠在车窗边看着川流不息的车流和万家灯火，只觉得满心惘然。

席间的议题不出意外是《小宝当家》，一档大火的亲子综艺节目。节目组早在第一季就找了刘昊然谈过，当时果冻才三岁多，刘昊然一口回绝，回家后跟吴磊报备过后，抱着正哄果冻睡觉的吴磊说，才不给别人看呢。

就像他出第一本书时一脸认真的说“你是我最珍贵的秘密，才不会写在纸上供人翻阅”一样，神情里有种小男孩藏心爱玩具的执拗可爱。吴磊哄完小的，转身摸了摸大的的头，刘昊然乖乖在他腿上趴下来，露出柔软的后颈和耳根给他揪。

因此，前些天再从刘昊然嘴里听到这档综艺的名字时，吴磊一阵恍惚，酸奶溶豆买错了口味买成柠檬的，害果冻噘了十分钟的小嘴。

他很想问，那现在就可以给人看了吗？

但他眼前这个刘昊然，和那个像柴犬抱枕一样软趴趴躺在他腿上求摸的几乎是两个人。吴磊给果冻读睡前故事时，自己也有些孩子气的想，刘昊然那么执念于给他摘星星，说不定在某次征途中，被外星人替换过了。

他问不出口。

这餐半私人半公事的微妙晚餐上，吴磊和陆予白先到，刘昊然带着赵菁姗姗来迟。他新剪了短发，露出方正的额头和利落浓眉，较上次首映有精神。私下的刘昊然已经不再像二十岁时那样随便抓一件什么就往身上套，衣柜里除了黑色麻袋就是黑色棉被了。在不知哪一个瞬间他竟然开窍学会了穿搭，更惊人的是甚至学会了避开自己身形单薄的短处，男艺人私服穿搭的盘点红榜上经常出现他的名字。吴磊曾笑他老来俏，被坚持认为自己仍是个宝宝的三十而立柴按在沙发上一顿乱拱。

吃的是蒸汽海鲜，稍有些麻烦的那种食物，刘昊然一如往常照顾他。刘昊然天生会吃，很擅长这些琐碎，蘸料怎么调配是最佳比例，户外烧烤怎么操作，火锅的什么配菜几分钟捞起来最好吃，诸如此类。他一旦忙起来吴磊就插不上手，只能乖乖等着投喂，一度被惯得四肢退化。那双从小弹钢琴的骨感的手利索灵活，吴磊跟赵菁和陆予白说话间，就有一小碟剥好的琵琶虾，淡紫色的虾肉剥得整齐干净，蘸上醋和蒜泥，递到面前来。

吴磊一顿，下意识说了句“谢谢”。刘昊然似乎微微蹙眉，那种困惑且受伤的表情只出现了一秒，便恢复如常，起身给他盛姜茶，把飘着的几片红枣挑出来，丢进自己茶碗里。

餐厅是最近备受好评的，虾肉饱满弹牙，蒸好的白贝鲜甜可口，身边的人最不错，称为二十四孝好丈夫也不为过。但吴磊看着刘昊然给他换好的新的餐碟，竟食不下咽。

他想从这个男人脸上看出些许窘迫不安来，哪怕一丝也好。

他还记得刘昊然第一次跟同剧女演员传了像模像样的绯闻时，正和他处在只隔一层窗户纸的暧昧末期。吴磊那时年纪轻，美而自知，身处常需要和人打交道的娱乐圈，对他表露过好感的男孩女孩不计其数。他毕竟是个孩子，说一点也没有被过量的爱意宠坏，那也是不太可能的。他矜贵，娇纵，是一朵待摘的花，而当时的刘昊然在他过往的众多追求者里，连出挑也算不上，只一腔孤勇的，甚至带点可怜的，愿意掏心给他。

对这个像宠物狗一样傻乎乎蹭上来的对他怀有明显好感的男孩，吴磊心里喜欢得像有小爪子在挠，表现出的模样却空前骄傲。开心了赏他一个视频通话，不高兴或者忙起来晾他几天也是常有的事。刘昊然的绯闻被顶上热搜的那天，是那个冬天气温最低的一天，吴磊去了趟上海，当天来回，刘昊然跑到他在北京的家，在楼下蹲了大半夜，直到吴磊终于回来，捡到了几乎冻僵的一份大礼。

刘昊然的锅盖头和短短的睫毛上都缀满了雪粒，像个圆乎乎的雪人，刘海一摸都是冻硬的，嘴冻得发木，说话都不利索：“你，你不是，下午，就该回来了吗？”

吴磊手忙脚乱给雪人倒热水，他有点被吓到了，更多的是自己也说不清楚的复杂心绪，连声音都跟着提高：“傻啊你我出去吃饭了！你就不能给我打个电话啊！”

“我，我不敢。”

刘昊然哆哆嗦嗦把脸贴到滚烫玻璃杯上的模样，显得格外可怜，

“我做错事了，怕，怕你生气。”

又急急拉住他，一边冷得牙齿打架一边信誓旦旦，

“我跟她没什么的，真的，你别不理我，我害怕。”

吴磊不自在的挣了挣，刘昊然搞出来的新闻他自然看到了，当时又气又酸，他想刘昊然可太本事了，看着呆呆傻傻不开窍的模样，没想到还能跟酒店独处这几个字挂上钩。可看到冻得脸色青紫的刘昊然的那一刻，他所有的情绪都被一个凉凉的雪球打散了。

个中曲折自然不能让刘昊然知道的，他摆弄着手指，尽量让自己显得满不在乎，说，“就这点事。”

“你，你不在意啊。”

刘昊然松开他，两只手都贴到玻璃杯上去，榨取着那一点可怜的温暖，吴磊觉得那个杯子都要被他捏碎了，想着一会不如给他换个电热毯。刘昊然冻得脑袋都不如以往灵光，低声重复着，

“你不在意。”

冻僵的肉肉脸慢慢皱成一团，再有一会，吴磊毫不怀疑他要哭出来了。

倒显得可怜可爱。

在那个雪夜，吴磊才算第一次听到心里那只沉睡的小鹿，破开外面一层厚厚的壳，迅速变大，拔节生长的声音。很快他觉得心口微痛，那只不听话的鹿，不仅开始乱撞，还用犄角和四蹄，顶着他跃动的心脏。

一直以来，他碍于一点奇异的面子，从不肯叫刘昊然哥哥。然而从最初他就暗里有点儿怕着刘昊然，贪玩的小孩怕会来检查作业的邻家哥哥的那种怕。这晚的刘昊然，第一次在他面前，暴露出并不是全知全能，也像任何一个青春期男孩一样会脆弱迷惘的模样，吴磊反倒觉得他格外迷人。他凑上去，捏起刘昊然肉嘟嘟的脸颊吻他，还没碰到冰凉的嘴唇，就被躲开了。

吴磊记得自己气得眼前发黑：“你到底什么意思？”

“不行，”

自愿放弃了一次被心上人亲吻的机会的男孩固执的摇着头，额前结了霜又开始融化的刘海儿狼狈的滴下水来，滑到高挺的鼻梁上。

“我处理得不对，我不配。”

简直油盐不进。

吴磊被他气个半死，把人连同两条厚绒毯胡乱扔在客房，自己噔噔噔上楼睡觉。刘昊然冻了大半夜，第二天起来就发高烧，一点力气没有。吴磊带他去狠狠打了一针屁股针，刘昊然没出息的疼得哀哀叫，吴磊像提宠物一般提着他，心想，看他可怜，给他最后一个机会。

没想到刘昊然捂着挨了针的屁股，一瘸一拐的，在医院门口就告诉他，自己要去坐，地，铁。

连客房都让阿姨重新收拾过铺了电热毯的吴磊被这一系列操作震得目瞪口呆，眼睁睁看着刘昊然裹得像一条毛毛虫，一拱一拱的挤进地铁门，他掐了自己一下，才意识到这是真的，这不是梦。

想甩下一句“走了别回来了”，看着那人笨乎乎，连个座位都抢不到的模样，他又实在狠不下心。

现在向来，刘昊然就是那么个自省到近乎自虐的脾气。

他的本性像一台设定好程序的机器，一旦判定自己的行为失序，会进入自我惩罚模式，不间断的用自体释放出的电流鞭笞自己，直到满意为止。

而现在的刘昊然，高了瘦了，年轻时过分单薄的肩背被时光打得更开而显得舒朗，骨架皮相愈发完美，完美得像是戴了假面。那种做错事后一边想求摸摸一边又强迫自己面壁的驯良大狗的神情，在他脸上已绝少出现。

吴磊曾经有一首很喜欢的冷门歌，《完美先生》。

他躺在床上听歌，抱着正式成为他男友的刘昊然，摸他肚子上荡漾四溢的小软肉。当时的刘昊然还颇有包袱，暗中收了收自己奔放的肚腩，吴磊捏住他鼻子强迫他把那口气放下来继续摸，心满意足。

当时的他幸福的想，这就是他的不完美先生。

“你一分潇洒三分英气四项物业六部客机

多么得体的衣着品味

怎挑剔你的美

不知道怎去爱你”

年少时候不解其意的歌词，最终竟一语成箴。

赵菁中气十足的声音惊醒了吴磊，他曾经偷偷跟刘昊然吐槽赵菁像教导主任，只要一发话他就情不自禁的紧张。

“昊然你跟磊磊都忙，趁这个机会多陪陪果冻。果冻也不是那种内向的孩子，就当去认识几个小伙伴。不会有什么太过分的事，节目组能请到你俩是他们求之不得，不可能不卖你俩这个面子。”

刘昊然乖滑的半开玩笑的接话：

“是菁姐这个面子。”

“嘴越来越甜了啊，磊磊教的吧。”

十几年来一直是赵菁带着刘昊然闯荡，她是个颇有手腕的女人，短发，干练，豪爽，是时常被八起的金牌经纪。待刘昊然倒是真的很好，大到在刘昊然计划三十岁后暂缓演艺事业出国进修的事上时时帮手留意着，小到吴磊生果冻时一些不好假外人之手的琐事都亲自张罗，比亲姐还熨帖些。

她突然来这么一句，吴磊顿时惊讶于刘昊然的保密工作之好，连朝夕相对又心有七窍的赵菁，都对他们的现况不甚了了。

《小宝当家》无论从哪个层面来说，确实适合参加，令他整晚找不出反对的正当理由。

吴磊对这种旅游综曾经是有过向往的，源于他那时太想刘昊然。他们的步调似乎总不一致，那年他读大一，忙得昏天黑地，刘昊然却马上毕业，全球各地飞来飞去的疯玩。吴磊总捉不住他，忍不住就带上点情绪，在被采访到参加综艺的计划时，近乎故意的对着镜头说，“我们私底下可能没有时间去旅游，所以如果是旅游综艺的话，一边把工作做了一边又能出去玩一趟，其实挺好的。”

他把“我们”咬得很重。

后来一直没机会兑现，即使是在婚后，由于种种原因，他和刘昊然同台的次数也屈指可数。

当年怀着隐秘的甜酸许下的愿望，在十年后，以面目全非的形式砸到他头上。

他很想揪住身旁那个言笑晏晏的男人，问个明白，这个节骨眼上提出参加节目，真的是出于什么多陪陪果冻这些不痛不痒的理由，还是挽回自己岌岌可危的形象的权宜之计。刘昊然和赵菁一吹一唱，他开始怀疑赵菁根本就知道所谓激吻照片的内情，不受控制的开始想象刘昊然低头跟赵菁坦白的模样，只一瞬，他遍体生寒。

有刘昊然和赵菁控场，气氛竟然奇妙的和谐且热烈着。今晚的刘昊然似乎格外有酒兴，叫到第三瓶红酒时，吴磊淡淡看了他一眼。

“没事。”

刘昊然轻声安抚他，一边往醒酒器里倒酒。

“菁姐再来点。”

赵菁已拿起了手包，作出离席的姿态：“不了，我等下还要跟制作人再谈谈，约了茶楼见。”

她一阵风的走了，不忘留下一句，

“磊磊看着昊然啊，一沾酒就疯。”

回去的路上一路无话，尚算正常。等到了家门口，刘昊然非要自己按密码锁，对着几个数字趴在那里研究半天，皱着眉几乎要当成数独做了，还不让人帮忙，看这情况，吴磊基本认定，刘昊然喝大了。

好容易弄开家门，进门时刘昊然明显趔趄了一下，吴磊下意识扶住他。

刘昊然进门也不开灯，摸黑往沙发边走，明显努力控制着自己，勉强还能走出直线。吴磊跟在他后面把灯按亮，看着他有左脚绊右脚的趋势，几步路走得人心惊胆战。

他忍了又忍，还是轻声问了一句，“又多了吧？”

“没事，没有。”

刘昊然哑着嗓子答。

他整个人陷在沙发里，瘫成薄而颓的一片。离开酒桌后他又变了个模样，吴磊看着那双低垂的眼睛和敛起笑意绷成一线的唇角，他能感觉到这个人深切的疲惫，丝毫不亚于他。

“让我缓一会，磊磊，”

刘昊然抬手抵在眉骨，像求饶般，喃喃念叨着，

“让我缓一会。”

吴磊叹口气，去洗手间给他拧热毛巾，一边努力回想解酒药和胃药放在哪里。刘昊然晚上吃得不多，忙着给他甚至给赵菁陆予白张罗，但喝得很猛，几乎是空着肚子灌的。以目前这个状态，不用到后半夜，胃病就要犯。

刘昊然抬高了几分的声音从客厅传来，像是知道他在做什么想什么一般，催促着他，语气里甚至带着些许极度疲累引致的不耐，“不用管我，吴磊，你去看看熙诚，早点睡。”

刘昊然知道他又在操多余的，根本没人在意的心。

这个念头像一根闪着寒光的银针般刺痛了吴磊，刚巧他一时走神把热水开得太大，滚烫的水灼痛了他的手指，他一把把毛巾甩在洗手池里，几乎带上了赌气。

像是他很稀罕管一样。

喜欢在那晾着就让他去晾着好了，就算犯起病来疼死，也不干他的事。

走上楼梯，他却又记起，沙发上连个毯子靠枕都没有，他早上嘱咐家政阿姨拿去洗了。

他强迫自己加快了脚步。

果冻的小卧室在三楼，他和刘昊然曾经的睡房旁边。吴磊以最轻的动作推开那扇贴着恐龙贴画的门，他的宝贝正安恬的睡着，或许是热了，被子踢在一边，睡衣翻了上去，露着圆滚滚胖乎乎的小肚子。

不让人省心，跟他爹一模一样。

吴磊认命的捡起垂在地上的被子，心里惦记着吴悦给买的儿童睡袋，他想，明天要记得看看物流。

早在吴磊因为身形实在掩饰不住而不得不停工的时候，他肚子里这个小家伙未来的样貌就成为大众热议的话题。果冻长大一点后，有评价说，这孩子的长相不负众望，像是把吴磊和刘昊然这两张堪称艺术品的脸，拈碎了揉在一起。

吴磊却始终认为儿子像刘昊然多一些，除去眼睛虽是单眼皮但是是大大的杏眼外，脸盘轮廓和小小年纪已很高挺的鼻子，跟刘昊然仿佛一个模子里刻出来的。

现下，也只有这个小家伙，能让他心口漾起满满柔情。

他也知道自己有些溺爱孩子，刘昊然说过他不下十次，也因为这个问题真刀实枪的吵过。

虽然从不后悔自己选择的路，但有了孩子后，他仍想把自己童年所缺失的，一次过补给这个小家伙。刘昊然虽然没个当爹的样子，愿意陪孩子疯玩，但他自己从小接受男孩子就该扔着野着养的教育，说板起脸的时候也很严厉。果冻每次被教训委屈了，大哭着喊着“妈妈”扑进他怀里的时候，有很多个瞬间，他都是真的恼了刘昊然的。

“你别，你别让他整天跟大人睡，你看他还有个男孩的样子吗？”

刘昊然一生气语速会加快，吴磊从来说不过他。

有一次他出国工作，刘昊然瞒着他把果冻丢到了美国的军事夏令营。吴磊回来后简直疯了，刘昊然拼命拦着他，才劝下了他飞去美国找儿子的念头。后来从刘昊然手机里看到视频上瘦了好几圈像个泥猴的他的宝贝，他崩溃的趴在沙发上大哭，刘昊然最怕他的眼泪，但那是唯一一次，任凭他哭得满脸狼狈，刘昊然始终没有让步。

“你真该好好学学怎么当家长，吴磊。”

这句话至今仍刺在他心里，比刘昊然说过的任何一句都更让他痛。

此刻看着他安睡的小天使，他想，他没有错，这是他千辛万苦怀上的，从他身上生生掉下来的一块肉，他搂自己的宝贝睡觉，天经地义，谁也犯不上管。

吴磊疲惫已极，却怎么都睡不着。刚刚迷糊过去，又被儿子“哇”的哭声惊醒。

“怎么了宝贝？嗯？”

吴磊把果冻抱起来，一摸一脑门一后背的冷汗，把他心疼坏了。

“daddy在呢，不哭不哭啊。”

“爸爸欺负我。”

果冻两只小手轮流去抹眼泪，抬眼看看确定抱着自己的是温柔的daddy后更加理直气壮，爱娇的用沾满鼻涕眼泪的胖脸蛋去蹭吴磊的脸，睡迷糊了的小奶音奶声奶气告状，

“爸爸，爸爸变成大怪兽了，追着我跑，要吃掉我。呜……”

吴磊心知这孩子多半又是看什么恐龙纪录片做了噩梦，然而恐龙也是刘昊然给他看的，说到底还是老爹背这个锅。

“daddy帮你打他好不好？”

“嗯。”

臭小子祸害自己亲爸还挺不手软，吴磊笑了，摸摸哭肿了的眼睛和小鼻头。

“那不许哭了啊。”

“嗯。”

吴磊抱着儿子到隔壁大卧室兴师问罪，意外的发现床上是空的，被子叠得整整齐齐，根本是没人睡过的样子。

他心一沉，把果冻哄回卧室，放轻脚步，悄悄下楼去看。

刘昊然依然坐在那里。

客厅里黑着灯，刘昊然只剩一个模糊的轮廓。他似乎罕有的抽了很多烟，借着微弱的光线，吴磊看到桌上的烟灰缸里似乎满是烟蒂。窗户打开着，冰冷的空气涌进来，他把头埋在支起的手臂间，清癯的侧影显得落寞寂寥。

一头受伤的兽。

吴磊浑身冰冷，他第一次意识到，他跟刘昊然，各自蒙着眼睛在一座曾经鲜花着锦而今萧条破败的森林迷宫里跌跌撞撞走了七年，如今，似乎，走到了游乐园最后的闭园时间。


	3. “仍旧渴望澎湃 却变得死静”

3

“仍旧渴望澎湃 却变得死静”

吐司和牛奶晾在桌上凉了又热，楼上的父子俩像是把今天的航班忘到了九霄云外，连一点动静都没有。

吴磊实在坐不住，去主卧叫人，推开星空城堡久违的门，意外的看到刘昊然和果冻抱成一团，睡得正香。

果冻这孩子从小就性子嗲爱黏人，做了噩梦或者早上睡醒了就溜到大人房间里去，小声哼哼唧唧撒娇。小机灵鬼不敢先去招惹会作势打他屁股的刘昊然，一般从防线相对薄弱的吴磊那一侧开始攻破，要进被窝，还无视自己像个肉球的体型，硬要挤在爸爸和daddy中间，要爸爸拍拍，要daddy抱抱。

满五岁之后刘昊然原则上不准他闹着跟大人睡，但即使是他也经常磨不过孩子。肉乎乎凉冰冰的小脚丫往他脖子上一贴，小手去挠他的痒痒肉，小奶音在耳边软声软气的“好爸爸帅爸爸全世界最帅的爸爸”糖衣炮弹连发，把刘昊然逗得笑出来，慈父心就占了上风。再加上有吴磊和他里应外合，刘昊然屈服于他们两个又要维护老爹的面子的时候就睁只眼闭只眼假装睡过去，吴磊趁机把果冻抱上来搂着，两个人的城堡就变成了三个人。

又一次被小家伙袭击后，等好不容易把儿子哄去洗脸刷牙，也到了该起床工作的时间。刘昊然抓紧最后半分钟扑上床搂住终于独属他一个人的吴磊，闻着他身上被儿子沾上的腻腻的奶粉味儿，皱着眉语气闷闷的：“他不懂事你还惯着他，不想给他添个弟弟妹妹了啊？”

他的手抚摸着吴磊平坦紧实的小腹，那里曾经孕育着一个小家伙，腹肌被狠狠的撑开，吴磊复出前一连好几个月泡在健身房，才让那些紧致玲珑的线条重新聚合。

“反倒没动静了。”

刘昊然有点郁闷，也有点委屈，他明明有努力耕耘过的。

这个话题，因为有刘昊然发火动手在先，始终被一层不虞的阴云笼罩着，即使在数年后突然触及仍有些生硬，吴磊脸颊微热，把他的手拿开。

刘昊然就算真睡着了也不老实，抱着吴磊就无意识的往他胸前或者更儿童不宜的地方摸，爪子伸到吴磊和黏在吴磊身上的果冻之间，被吴磊一巴掌拍开。刘昊然挨了打，闷哼一声疼醒后对上儿子甜睡的小脸，发一阵愣，嘟囔一句什么，背过身去把脸埋进枕头里打几个滚，就情绪不高假模假势的揉着眼睛起身溜了。

吴磊搂着儿子看着他的背影，能看到脑后立起的一撮乱毛，通红的耳朵尖，还有假装揉眼睛的手背间泛红的白皙脸颊。刘昊然皮肤极白，稍稍脸红一些就容易暴露。

还知道害羞了。

每每那些时刻，他都觉得刘昊然格外可爱，有种毛糙糙的少年气。

像现在这样父子俩的温情一刻，吴磊已有许久不曾看到过了。窗帘没拉好透出一线天光，他的眼睛被晃得酸热发疼。

一大一小两张眉眼酷似的脸紧紧贴在一起，各自挤出一团嘟嘟的脸肉，嘴巴张开的形状如出一辙，一人嘴角一道亮晶晶的口水印。连睡姿都商量好了似的，果冻胖乎乎的小短腿蹬在老爹身上，两个人都光溜溜的只穿条短裤，毯子盖到腰下，肚子抵着肚子，两个白白的肚腩随着一高一低此起彼伏的呼噜声，有弹性的微微荡漾着。

小胖墩儿和小胖墩儿他爸，大胖墩儿。

吴磊被可爱得心都融化，眼里情不自禁染上笑意。一边下意识摸手机拍照，一边想着刘昊然穿上衣服看着人模人样的其实肚腩都长出雏形蓄势待发了，看来中年男人魔咒在他身上也未能幸免，晚上就得敦促他多来几个仰卧起坐。

噙着笑意轻轻坐到床边，相机取景框对准酣睡的父子俩的瞬间，吴磊怔住了。

他有一个专门的相册，存着上千张刘昊然和果冻的照片，从刘昊然第一次在医院抱到只有小小一团的果冻开始，到前些日子给果冻过五岁生日。果冻在刘昊然怀里背上一点点长大，刘昊然带他钓鱼，骑恐龙，玩过山车，陪他打疫苗，写作业，大手小手一起弹钢琴，一如这世间任何一对平凡快乐的父与子。

第一次去烘焙教室时刘昊然比果冻还手忙脚乱，急出了满头的汗，果冻怪他把白巧克力做的小汽车涂得太丑，抹了他一脸奶油，被嫌弃的老爹嘟着嘴不开心；

去日本玩背着吴磊偷吃豆腐雪糕都吃坏了肠胃，一大一小瘫在沙发上哎哟哎哟，捂着肚子轮流跑厕所，疼得打滚还互相为对方打掩护，拒不承认嘴馋；

走在路上不知道为些什么生对方的气，一张长椅一人坐一边，脸上各自一个大大的“哼”，活脱脱的五岁和七岁；

果冻拿了英语演讲比赛第一名的奖杯回家，庆祝晚餐上父子俩挤在他的镜头前露出一模一样见牙不见眼的傻乎乎笑容，刘昊然头上还顶着故意逗果冻和他打赌，输了后绑起来的揪揪。

有一刻，吴磊恍惚意识到，相册里的照片，或许不会再增加了。

只是想象这个可能，他已觉得心脏像是被一只冰冷的手攥紧，连带呼吸都困难起来。

恍神间，他的腿被什么东西碰触，紧跟着是腰。吴磊吓了一跳，低头看到刘昊然像是循到了熟悉的味道和温度，正微微耸着鼻尖，无意识的一手搂着儿子，一手熟练的贴着他的身体摩挲。

吴磊第一个反应是想躲开他，可睡意朦胧的刘昊然全然卸下了平日里的冷峻和疏离，眉眼都有一种稚气的温软。晨光照过来，吴磊发觉眼前这个三十岁男人还像小孩子一样脸颊上生着一层细密的绒毛，皱起来的脸带着许久得不到糖果作奖励的小男孩的委屈和渴求。

他舍不得。

“想……”

刘昊然嘴里像含着块奶糖，他的声音其实比起吴磊更像少年，没睡醒或者不舒服的时候软起声音来甚至还带着一点奶气。吴磊被蛊惑了一般，俯下身贴近他，感觉到他在耳边茸茸吐着气，一字一句说出的是，“想你了”。

吴磊浑身一震，开始怀疑刘昊然根本是佯睡装疯。装可怜向来是刘昊然的拿手强项，就吃准了他心软。

“抱抱我……”

刘昊然变本加厉，那只手开始往他两腿中间试探。吴磊一个激灵，终于找回自己的气力把他狠狠甩开，刘昊然的手重重磕在床头柜的一角，疼得连连哼了几声。

他睁开眼睛的那刻，像是有无形的面具套上来，一瞬间恢复成平日里刘昊然的样子。复原后的刘昊然极其镇静，连声音都恢复了带磁性的清朗，仿佛刚才那个睡迷糊了委委屈屈要人抱的没糖吃小男孩只是稍纵即逝的幻觉：“磊磊，早。”

他拿起手机看一眼，叹了口气，揉揉脸。

“对不起，睡过了。马上收拾好。”

冷静自持，谦和有礼。全然一副合作伙伴的口吻。

吴磊几乎是逃到二楼自己的卧室，躲进自带的卫生间里，才松了一口气。

他打开水龙头把冷水扑到脸上，呆呆的看着镜子里湿淋淋的自己，闭上眼睛，把手伸到下方。

他的发忄青期刚过，是吃抑制剂硬顶下来的。因为自身的特殊情况，去医院开抑制剂前他先去做了个检查，医生告诫他，以他目前的状况，最好还是靠伴侣解决。

他人还在医院时，刘昊然给他传了一条消息，用语委婉：“磊磊，如果你不舒服的话，只要你不觉得冒犯，我可以帮忙。”

冒犯。

吴磊几乎要笑出来。

这个人锁上休息室的门用自己的身体把他堵在转椅里亲吻啃噬，他刚成年就带他偷尝禁果还弄在里面害他一连几个月都在怀孕的噩梦中惊醒，在房车后座用长外套掩饰着把他抱在腿上擦着他的眼泪哄他“再往下坐一点”，不顾他疼得哭喊狠狠咬破他受过伤的腺体，在他身体深处最脆弱最柔软的空腔内成结时，怎么不见他提“冒犯”这两个字？

他干脆删掉了那条消息，当自己从来没收到过。

年少时的疏失给他留下的伤害太大，即使有了固定的伴侣后，他的发忄青期也时常紊乱，且异常痛苦，发忄青期间身体格外虚弱，稍强的外界刺激就会让他生病。抑制剂在他身上的作用也不如普通健康的omega那般稳定，即使用了加倍剂量，他也能感觉到玫瑰酒的香气从自己肌肤骨骼里缠绵的透出来，被升高的体温温过，软熟的甜美飘散得到处都是。

那些天只要他在家，刘昊然就明显烦躁不安，像一只困在囚笼里的狮子般转来转去。有几次，他甚至感到刘昊然烟草和海风味道的信息素悄悄缠绕上来，像有自我意识一般，试图压制他身上恼人的香腻。

吴磊索性搬出去，到酒店住了几天。在把整个房间染满玫瑰酒的味道，酒店几次敲门问他需不需要医疗服务后，他终于捱过了第一个没有自己的alpha安抚的发忄青期。

刘昊然是他第一个alpha，也是唯一一个。早在分化前他们就腻在了一起，陪伴彼此迎来了各自的新的人生阶段，刘昊然走向强悍的一极而他走向相对柔软的另一极，有如天成，一切顺理成章。刘昊然的吻和抚摸安慰着他每一次痛苦的忄青潮，他的骨血酿成的柔软甜蜜的玫瑰酒被海盐和烟草温柔而疼痛的浸入，此前，他甚至连抑制剂该用多少都毫无概念。

晨光中刘昊然的手，轻易勾起了他被埋藏许久的渴望。那只手骨感修长，指节有力，因为弹琴而有一层薄薄的茧，触碰他的肌肤有如天鹅绒摩擦绸缎，微微的粗砺生出无数谷欠望化成的细小触手，侵入他光鲜表面下每一条肉眼不可见的脆弱裂痕。

握住勃发的谷欠望顶端，惊人的滚烫把他自己都吓了一跳。他甚至沾了满手的湿黍占，还没被触碰过，就已经泌出了大量透明的黍占滑液体。他像一个快过季的蜜桃，流出甜美软烂的汁液。

吴磊整个身体贴在墙上磨蹭，仍觉得不够。他需要一个致密的拥抱，最后把自己挤进墙壁夹角里。渴望从他的身体里随着烂熟透红的玫瑰香离析出来，化为实体，聚成一个男人的模样，从背后拥着他，眉眼渐渐清晰，是刘昊然的脸。

艳色的玫瑰沾上乳白的腥膻，儿子童稚的声音似乎远远叫着daddy，吴磊一个激灵，瞬间惊醒。随着身体空虚升腾而起的是无人采撷的寂寞和羞耻，洗去手上大片黏稠的同时，他难堪得几乎要哭出来。

今天是一家三口飞泰国，去录《小宝当家》的第一天。

经过早上那一遭，直到登机时，吴磊的身体还带着一种困顿舒适的酸和软。本能征服着他，使他情不自禁向自己的alpha贴近，眉眼都显得软化许多。

飞泰国的航班，不长不短的六个小时，对于习惯了飞来飞去的艺人来说本来算不得什么。只是吴磊生过果冻后变得不耐久坐，容易腰疼，他坐在靠窗的位置，虽然有靠枕撑着，还是觉得百般不适。

果冻坐在他身边，小脑袋一点一点的打着瞌睡。吴磊给儿子盖上小毯子，怕他睡熟了磕到额头，让他偎在自己身上。圆滚滚一个肉球压上来，他笑着皱了皱眉，这小家伙真是越来越沉了。

他也跟着闭上眼睛，没一会，却突然觉得身上一轻。本来坐在过道相隔的另一侧的刘昊然不知什么时候到了他旁边，儿子被他揽在怀里，那双眼睛正带有关切的看着他。

“不舒服？”

“没事。”

吴磊重新闭起眼睛，把脸转向舷窗一侧。

“跟你说了又没用。”

他小小声的，尾音糯糯，说完自己都觉得带着一股娇蛮的意味，恨得咬自己舌尖。刘昊然深深看了他一眼，吴磊总觉得他眼里带着促狭的笑意，刚要着恼，那一丝笑已转瞬即逝。

刘昊然沉声说，“过来靠着我，多少好受点。”

“得了吧，能硌死人。”

吴磊斜了他一眼，不愧是影帝，镜头还没对过来已经开始进入好丈夫好爸爸的角色了。他吐出的话因而格外不留情面，仍是小小声的。

刘昊然一瞬露出受伤又拿他没办法的表情，低下头把脸转了回去。顿了一会，吴磊瞥见他还伸手摸了摸自己仍略显单薄的肩膀。

看刘昊然吃瘪，吴磊顿觉几个月来从来没这么爽快过，像只挠了人的猫，心满意足舔舔爪子，找到舒服的姿势眯起眼睛。

半梦半醒间全都是他和刘昊然的第一次同一航班，已是十年前的事。

他们难得参加同一个活动，两个坏小孩蓄谋已久，最终定了同一趟航班回北京。

那段时间他们第一次闹分手后很快又复合，缠绵得天雷地火。头一天晚上折腾得不轻，在车上就待不住，刘昊然的外套被垫在身下，揉得不成样子。第二天刘昊然还因为持续纵谷欠被赵菁好一顿教育，套着吴磊的衣服，一边挨训一边用藏在袖子里的手指偷偷挠吴磊的大腿，像个第一次留宿恋人家里就被家长抓个正着的高中男生，灰溜溜的。

两个人都困得东倒西歪，上飞机后倒头就睡，直睡到发放飞机餐。吴磊在A餐和B餐间纠结半天，最后的选择他吃了两口就不满意，通通推给刘昊然，把他藏在口袋里的高乐高巧克力卷抢过来。

他脸上沾满巧克力酱，边吃得开心边嘲笑，“带这么幼稚的东西。”

刘昊然无奈：“行，你不幼稚。”

刘昊然秉持着不剩饭的原则，最后硬是把自己撑了个半死。为了这难得的两个多小时，两个人比小学生春游还亢奋，光电影就下了五六部，吴磊一边挑电影一边自我吐槽“像要飞去南极”，刘昊然亲亲他的脸说“迟早要去，先预习着”。

头靠头看一部浪漫爱情片的计划是泡汤了，刘昊然撑得坐都坐不住，欲哭无泪，男女主角对视的粉红泡泡都是牛肉和咖喱的味道。吴磊笑得要死，一边说着“谁叫你都吃完了”一边把脸俯下去，贴在刘昊然鼓鼓的肚子上假装听胎动，摸着逗他“叫爸爸”。

刘昊然突然清清嗓子，轻声说，“别闹了，别人看见影响不好。”

他又说，

“你要是真想的话，也不是不可以，我牺牲一下。”

声音里透着坏劲儿，吴磊想想自己埋在刘昊然两腿间露出毛茸茸头顶的姿势，羞愤的反应过来，坐回原位暗暗掐他大腿。

飞机稍有些颠簸，空乘广播提醒后，吴磊感觉自己的脑袋被从舷窗边轻轻抱起来，被手臂揽着，最终落到一个不算宽厚却很坚实的肩膀上。

他悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到利落干净的下颌和线条明晰的喉结。刘昊然显然起床着急了，下颌线下方有一道刮胡刀刮出的小小创口，边缘发着红，是很可爱的形状。

他继续装睡，手却被刘昊然轻轻拉起来，带着一丝试探，握在掌心。微微粗糙的指腹捻了捻他肉嘟嘟的手指，贪恋软绵的触感一般。

刘昊然喜欢他身上所有肉肉的地方，手指，脚掌，胸脯，下唇，大腿里侧。用掌心反复揉捏把玩，像个有皮肤饥渴症的可爱又无赖的小变态。

而现在这个变态借着他假寐，才敢偷偷执起他手的动作，小心翼翼得让他心酸。

飞机终于穿破厚重云层，即使闭着眼睛，靠窗的吴磊也能感觉到高空中新鲜澄澈的阳光洒在眼睑上。

他试图想像别人眼中的他们，一个高大英俊事业有成的青年，左手稳稳搂着熟睡的儿子，右边肩膀上枕着自己的爱侣，一个人的左手被完整包在另一个的右手掌心。

该是怎样一种幸福圆满的形状。

有一个瞬间，吴磊觉得，忘掉自己和这个人之间千丝万缕的恩怨痴缠，维持一个和平美满的表象，于如今的他们而言，不失为最好的选择。

相敬如宾，也算是能白头偕老的缘分。

新一季《小宝当家》的嘉宾名单公布，无疑给元旦假到春节前这段时间充满了“无心工作学习只想回家过年”气氛而显得疲沓的微博，投下了一颗重磅的甜蜜炮弹。官博放出宣传照后，转发里一片一片粉色心心的海洋。

拍宣传照前刘昊然刚刚修短了额发，短短齐齐的刘海儿整个放下来，穿着印有节目组奶瓶logo的T恤，久违的青春可爱。因为刘昊然的“妻奴”“怕老婆”“怂”曾是个被津津乐道的点，拍了一张基础的每组嘉宾必拍的手拉手向前冲后，大部分都是吴磊带娃欺压刘昊然的镜头。吴磊用手臂勒住刘昊然的脖子，果冻趁机爬上来探出小脑袋啃他手上的棒棒糖，或者两个人一起把刘昊然抬进泡泡池里，用五颜六色的泡泡球把他埋起来。果冻难得和爸爸daddy一起玩，开心得要命，吴磊和刘昊然不得不时时停下来哄他，才能让他不放开了尖叫。

拍到第二套时，一家三口都换了动物睡衣。穿着毛茸茸灰兔子睡衣的吴磊依然看不出年纪，做了他曾经经常做的卷发，兔耳帽子下露出的脸小小的，闭起眼睛的样子像个洋娃娃。

拍单人期间，吴磊发觉套着柴犬睡衣的刘昊然正站在角落里拿着手机偷拍他，脸上带着他曾经无比熟悉现在只觉得久违的虎牙傻笑。被路过的工作人员调侃两句，还认真的摸着后脑勺脸红。

吴磊有些别扭，刚好刘昊然安排的点心和咖啡送进来，棚内一阵欢呼，“谢谢昊然哥”的声音此起彼伏。

吴磊不禁往刘昊然的方向看去，正和对方的目光相撞。刘昊然有点小心的看了他一眼，带着一点讨夸的意味。

吴磊觉得这近乎有些惊栗了，他似乎身在梦中，又或者是什么悬疑小说的开头，在每个人眼中他拥有近乎完美的另一半，然而只有他知道，枕边人外表如常而内里却像是被调换成了完完全全的另一个人，处处都充满微妙的不妥。

他没心思吃东西，喝了两口刘昊然递过来的牛奶，迎合他露出一个笑。

他们都是最出色的演员，既然彼此都需要一个好伴侣的角色来演对手戏，两相联手便能做到天衣无缝，保证最亲近的人也看不出端倪。

只是像吴磊这般，已演了二十余年，相当于一个普通人小半辈子的戏，最终要一路演进自己本已被压缩至最小的个人生活的空间，未免让人心灰意黯。

这一季《小宝当家》集齐了当年的明侦四子，哈士昀、柴昊然、白萨摩和金毛勋，转眼都变成了拖家带口的奶爸汪。节目组抓住这个点卖了一波情怀，给四个人单独拍了一辑宣传照。

第一张是穿校园制服背书包的伪同学少年，第二张便集体背过身去，书包里是节目组的周边，一个个叼奶嘴的婴儿玩偶。第三张宝宝们也加入到老爹的阵营，整齐干净的制服外套被牛奶渍蜡笔水彩颜料抹得乱七八糟，白衬衫上满是小手印，四个新手奶爸脸上顶着熊孩子们画出来的胡子，看着一地狼藉和到处乱爬的娃儿，笑容透露着无奈。

打出的宣传语，有点俗，倒也挺戳人：

“睡在你上铺的兄弟，是否也到了当爹的年纪”。

拍摄花絮放出来，背景音乐是四个人特地录的《单车》和《你曾是少年》，赚了不少笑点并眼泪。人都是忘性大的，尤其是只图个乐的网友，前些天刘昊然的疑似激吻事件，除了偶有一两个不和谐的音符外，不觉间再没人提起。

节目录得比想象中顺利，主要归功于宝宝们都够乖够可爱。魏大勋的儿子肉肉，是个可爱乐天的东北口音小胖墩儿，和小果冻站一起就是两个长了短胳膊短腿会跑的肉球，很快成了大家口中的“两位重量级嘉宾”。节目开播第一天，果冻和肉肉两个小胖子互相摸肚肚的画面就上了热搜，并被制作成表情包，“我这不是肉肉，是爸爸的钱”和“别听他们的，你不胖，你只是和我一样毛茸茸的”。

紧接着营销号纷纷开始刷刘昊然和魏大勋的一张截图，曾经两个高高瘦瘦的少年，穿着随意的白T和拖鞋，专注讨论着第二天的行程而坐姿略微奔放，刚吃了一顿丰盛的泰式晚餐加夜市水果，显得有点肚腩，尤其刘昊然，T恤下摆都叠了道印儿。

文案是“爸爸们的同款肚肚”。

亲子综的魔力就在于，管他曾经的人设是国民初恋还是忧郁男神，一旦携儿带女上了节目，身上的标签就只剩一个“奶爸”，即使发福打鼾不修边幅，在看客眼中也变得温厚可爱起来。

更何况刘昊然表现得超乎寻常的讨巧。

吴磊仍记得，刘昊然曾经趴在他怀里闷闷的跟他说，觉得自己不适合综艺，太较真，胜负心又强。狗狗眼湿漉漉的带着一点执拗的亮光，仰起脸声音酸酸的问他“我这么认真是不是真的不好”，全然一个一腔锐气在大人的游戏里碰了壁的少年。吴磊心软的摸摸他的脑袋，哄他道，“做你想做的就好了。”

他低下头去吻他的少年的嘴唇，被反扑回来，小心翼翼又热切渴求的吸吮着。是一只疲倦的工蜂，被途人踩在沙地里，依然凭着本能跌跌撞撞飞回他最心爱的一朵野玫瑰的蕊心，在花瓣的温柔包覆和馥郁幽香的抚慰里努力舒展着自己褶皱的翅膀。

几天录下来，吴磊深觉，刘昊然再不会因为抢话”“太认真”而委屈苦恼的扑在他怀里求一句肯定了。这个男人已经生出了一整套带缓震的柔软铠甲，足以平和圆融的与这个世界及他自己相处。

他却始终觉得失落。

刘昊然不再像个不知疲倦的机器人，接到任务指令就上了发条般扑上去，碰得满头包也一门心思钻营着如何完成如何取胜。他学会了聪明的“偷懒”，在四个爸爸里表现得并不多么强干，甚至显得有些笨拙和孩子气，偶尔犯点无伤大雅的小错被集体吐槽，很快被冠以“团欺”的荣誉称号。

他的分寸拿捏得无比精准，一切刚好是最讨喜的面目。

第一天的行程是给每个宝宝一定数额的泰铢，让他们做一天大人去带爸爸妈妈玩，最终按谁能以最少的花费最快到达清迈夜间动物园为胜，输了有惩罚。

果冻毕竟一个小孩子，第一次手里拿这么多钱，很快被玩具市场吸引了全部注意，抓着一个里面有汽车和人偶模型的玩具蛋不放手，胖脸蛋整个贴在橱窗上，小模样可怜巴巴。

吴磊一边担心刘昊然又要严父上身，一边哄着儿子，心里打定了回头找机会再给儿子买下来的主意。好在小家伙很懂事，很会安慰自己，强迫自己把注意力转移到行程规划上，拿着地图像模像样的画道道，嘴里念念叨叨，像个小大人一般，眼里却分明闪着大大的眼泪花儿。实际播出的时候，这一段被云养娃的阿姨们刷满了心疼弹幕。

要离开玩具店时，出状况的却换成了刘昊然，抓着那个好容易被果冻放弃的玩具蛋，脸贴在橱窗上，似足《父与子》的漫画。

吴磊惊讶于他会给儿子放水，不禁多看了他两眼。刘昊然却极其自然的晃着他的手撒娇道，“我也想玩嘛。”

吴磊实在不知该作何反应，偏偏刘昊然又对他发动狗狗眼攻击：

“出来玩一趟，开心最重要，对吧，嗯。别生气嘛。”

父子俩头碰头玩玩具车的画面美好得像是卡通电影，但美好背后也有相应代价。最终，吴磊和刘昊然这边因为用光了预算只能坐船过去，成了最晚到的一组。

小果冻已毫不在意输赢，爸爸站在他这一边，像个大孩子一样陪他胡闹，这个事实让他开心得满脸通红眼睛发亮，一直搂着刘昊然不撒手，在他脸上吧唧吧唧猛亲。

刘昊然乖乖认罚，被扣掉了晚饭，罚了五十个背娃俯卧撑。做到四十多个，刘昊然喘得让人有点看不下去了，吴磊自然知道果冻的份量，看他骑在刘昊然身上还当成木马摇晃就害怕，站出来说，“剩下的我来替他吧。”

正幸灾乐祸的魏大勋发话道：

“亲一个就行了磊磊，他装的，绝对装的，你别信他，你亲一下他还能做五十个。”

最终演变成了群体起哄，吴磊拗不过，只得俯下身啄了一下刘昊然的嘴唇。他感觉到刘昊然有伸舌头的趋势，嘴角已被什么柔软湿滑的东西蹭过，他整个人一僵，抽身躲开。

“老夫老妻了，孩子都五岁了，还这么害羞。”

又是魏大勋。

刘昊然喘着气，回头反击：“嘴给我闭上。”

“嘿刘昊然，我寻思着你挺能耐呗？”

魏大勋手撑桌子噌一下跳到这边，骑到刘昊然身上一阵碾压，胡闹过后刘昊然彻底力竭，摊成一张柴饼。

录综艺并不是多么轻松的工作，吴磊看刘昊然当真什么都没吃，顾忌着他的胃和血糖，终究不忍心，从自己那份里省下一个蛋饼给他，又被好一阵起哄。

晚饭后，果冻不知从哪摸出了两小包东西，小小的两粒圆形手工糖果，用白色印花的小袋子分别包起来，看着格外可爱。

小家伙颠颠跑过来，拿出切面上有只兔子的那一颗，要吴磊摊开手，放在他掌心，再用小手指握着他的手要他攥紧紧。

“送给daddy。”

又跑过去把柴犬的那颗给刘昊然，

“送给爸爸。”

小人儿像模像样的鞠了个躬，大声说，

“daddy和爸爸辛苦啦。”

小手在身前挽了个花，一看就知道是谁教的。

吴磊摸摸儿子的小脑袋亲亲他，转头看了刘昊然一眼。刘昊然吐吐舌头缩起肩膀对他笑，把柴犬那颗也塞给他，“都是你的。”

吴磊似笑非笑问他，“哪来的，果冻的钱不是用完了吗？”

“糖果店老板给的——哎哎哎磊磊，别掐脸，疼，疼。”

吴磊捏着他柔软的脸颊肉，一整天下来他有一肚子说不清的微妙心绪要消化，不觉就对这个带给他那些情绪的人用了真力。刘昊然像是真的被捏疼了，被放开后揉着脸有些委屈甚至气恼的坐回原位。

不管他们如何暗流涌动，只有彼此心照不宣，看在观众眼里，却是另一番剧情。

晚上节目组放出了刘昊然把小果冻扛在肩上，仗着帅气奶爸的皮相对卖糖的小姑娘撒娇卖萌的偷拍花絮。刘昊然的口语仍旧一般，说急了就有点磕磕绊绊，竟然还是果冻用小奶音流利的飚了一串漂亮英文解了围。

转发里清一色的“好可爱”“果冻好厉害”“这下知道刘柴为什么被揪脸了”。

下一期里出现的刘昊然一直用一袋水果冰捂着脸，又引来一片善意的嘲笑。不知谁先在微博发了截图，，“@吴磊LEO 问问他水果冰哪来的 @刘昊然turbo”，“刘昊然 水果冰哪来的”又被刷上一波热搜。

许久没看过这样可爱鲜活的刘昊然，吴磊却只觉得更加陌生。

尤其录完一天回到酒店，刘昊然像是个耗光了电力的机器人，眼皮低垂下来，连偶尔几句必需的对话都有气无力，胡乱洗漱完就默默爬上给果冻准备的里间小床的时候。

他湿着头发就去睡，吴磊在他身后，连叫住他吹头发的念头，都千回百转，最终归于湮灭。

果冻倒很开心，小孩子玩一整天也一点不觉得困，立刻像个胖墩墩但灵活的小动物般，蹭蹭爬上大床占据有利位置，大叫妈妈。

这么累，他想，他们究竟是为了什么呢。

他在节目里习惯性照顾其他女嘉宾的举动又成了热议话题，陆予白在微信上给他发来下一步宣传的安排。而他仅剩唯一的念头，就是尽快完成这份工作，尽快回家。

惯于面对公众的他，平生第一次生出逃避的想法，想躲到没有人知道他的地方，躲进无人的虚空，缩进柔软的被窝里，缩进他心里那个一直存在，只有一个人曾经踏入，现在又重新只剩下他自己的厚厚的壳里。

节目录制很快过半，各方面反响都很好，顺理成章成为当季最热，并有了超越上一季的势头。

这天安排的项目本应是妈妈们放假一天体验spa，把娃交给一个个看着都不怎么靠谱，其实还挺暖挺超人的老爹。

吴磊作为唯一的男性家属，经过和节目组讨论，决定由他和白敬亭家属一组，作为特派体验员，到曾经作为取景地考虑过而最后出于种种原因被迫放弃的果酱工厂打卡，放在正片后出一期特辑。

吴磊的状态很一般。作为一个专业演员，他有足够的经验在镜头前保持最好的情绪状态，但他清楚的感觉到，他仿佛正分裂成两个，镜头上那个和同伴一起在周末市集开开心心挑选干花花束的他背后，是莫名心烦意乱的，真实的自己。

录制期间意外接到工作人员打来的电话，仿佛乌云般笼罩着他的不好的预感，终于具象为现实。

打来的是负责嘉宾日常生活的年轻女孩，从她开口，吴磊就能感受到她的惊惧和不情愿，声音里甚至带着一点努力掩饰的泪腔。

“磊磊哥，你得来美泰儿童医院一趟，我让车去接你。”

吴磊深吸一口气，极力让自己保持镇定。

“医院？怎么了？”

“是……是果冻，果冻受了伤，还有昊然哥。”

“不用接我了，我马上到。”

吴磊不知道自己是怎么赶到医院的。

远远看见坐在诊室外的长椅上，半边身子都是血的刘昊然，他觉得像是被劈开了主心骨，兜头浇下一桶冰雪水，从头到脚冒出寒气。

“熙晗呢？你把熙晗怎么了？”

刘昊然无力的动了动，还未回答，就有节目组的工作人员出来，带吴磊去看果冻。

一看到儿子右腿上打着厚厚的石膏，吴磊的眼泪就已漫上眼眶。更不用说他的宝贝正被医生护士轻轻按着围在中间，早上出门前节目组给弄的可爱的小卷发被剪短了，额角剃掉了一块，发际线上方一处显眼的伤口，正等着缝针。

小家伙很坚强，小脸冷汗涔涔，豆大的泪珠在大眼睛里滚来滚去，却死死咬着小嘴，硬是不怎么吭声。

不想眼睛一转看到了他，顿时哇的一声大哭起来，挣扎着朝他伸出两只脏兮兮的小手，大喊，

“妈妈——”

一名护士按住了试图抬起来的小脑袋，吴磊赶忙上前，把儿子接了搂在怀里，擦了擦小脸上的眼泪和汗珠。

“别动别动，宝贝听话，妈妈来了。”

被他温柔的抱在怀里，果冻反而变得极其不配合，医生刚准备动作，就又哇哇大哭起来，边哭边用能动的那条小腿踢人。

吴磊没办法，只能拍着他不断的轻声哄着，

“乖，宝贝乖，不疼不疼啊，马上就好了。妈妈在这里。”

好容易陪儿子缝完针，吴磊也出了一身的汗，薄薄一层的T恤湿透了，紧紧贴在背上。

小家伙哭累了，麻醉的作用还没过还不觉得疼，被他吻着哄着渐渐在他怀里睡过去，时不时委屈的抽噎几下。

吴磊用最轻的动作把儿子放在床上，给他盖上毯子，把自己刚刚在集市上买的玩偶放在他枕边。

深吸一口气，他走出了儿童病房。

一切终究要清数。

再看到门外垂着头神情颓丧的男人，他悲哀且愤怒的发现，心中最后一点爱意也正渐渐退潮。

“你带他去干什么了？”

他揪起刘昊然的衣领，对方疼得抽了口气，他才发现除了脸上一点破皮外，刘昊然的左手臂擦伤得十分严重，伤口很深，血肉模糊，甚至能看到里面粉色的肌肉组织。

刘昊然垂着一条全部被血染透的手臂，默默的偏过头，把左脸送上来，任由他打的模样。

那张脸上散布着好几颗可爱的小痣，其中一颗尤为显眼的，和他的脸颊痣位置如出一辙，曾被他爱怜的吮吻过无数次。

如果肌肤相亲是两个个体的相互侵蚀和沉淀，他想，七年四个月又三天，或许有一小半的刘昊然，已经在岁月沉积中被悄然置换成吴磊。曾有不止一个人说过，他们两人越来越像，神情动作，像是世界上的另一个对方。

吴磊无力的松开手，捂住脸，慢慢蹲下来。

“刘昊然。”

他觉得自己从来没有像此刻这般清醒冷静。

“我们离婚吧。”


	4. “如给约誓囚禁 牢里互送的关心”

4

“如给约誓囚禁 牢里互送的关心”

薄薄一张纸放在面前，上面已有一个签好的名字。

这许多年过去，字迹并无多少进步，仍像小孩子一样一笔一划，整整齐齐，有种执拗的笨拙可爱，仿佛被无形的方格一个个框住。笔画转角处方正硬朗，一如那个人沉实平稳却也相对固执的个性。

吴磊用手撑着前额，拼上最后一点气力，维持着人前的平静。寥寥数百字，他已反复读了许多次，似乎要从刘昊然经手拟定的字里行间，硬生生读出一个刘昊然来。

刘昊然字不怎么样，却钟爱手写，这些年来给他写过许多信。

有平淡如他出国时自己在家带娃无聊细细碎碎记下这一天做了什么，自律如刘昊然，偶尔不工作时也是个耍废的普通青年，日本带回来的漂亮信纸上奢侈的画了许多一大一小两只狗崽，用漫画日记的形式，记下连篇无营养的日常。

诸如“和儿子一起睡午觉，臭小子睡着睡着啃我胸口，小狗牙啃得还挺疼，八成想吃奶了。我跟他说这个我真没有他还打我脸，生气。”“奶粉好好喝啊！尝了一口还有点上瘾。臭小子一看我喝又打我，我是他爹，喝他一口奶粉怎么了！于是趁他睡着我又冲了他一大杯，嘿嘿嘿。”“点了外卖，一不小心又点多了……”“他好臭……真是臭小子。”

最后实在无话可写，填满了满纸的“想你”，旁边画了一个人形，一改刘昊然连画画都透出直男气息的风格，少女漫般的长睫毛大眼睛，还画了微鼓的胸线。吴磊拿到信纸后以为他看了什么宅男动漫得到的灵感，起初不以为意，把信纸收起来后才转过弯来意识到那是自己，气得追着刘昊然打。

也有沉重如坐飞机时遇到货仓突发火警而迫降，在群体恐慌中给他写下的“再见，宝贝，下辈子要更早点找到你，我永远爱你”。所幸最终有惊无险，重新见面时刘昊然在机场抱了他很久很久，回家后自己看着那几个潦草的字还有些不好意思，嘟囔“太肉麻了”。

更多的是只言片语的情诗，刘昊然写诗的水平和字体同样不怎么样，却乐此不疲。吴磊收到他郑而重之递上来的“你最好 吃你 想做你的汪二十四小时黏着你”，冒出满头问号，刘昊然支支吾吾解释是回应他的“你好，吃了吗，再见”，后来恼羞成怒要撕掉，吴磊又给他抢回来。

收到得太多，便渐渐习以为常。近年来有时吴磊收到信都不曾细看过，便和之前的一大摞放在一起。他用来收信的箱子最终被果冻翻到，刘昊然本质文青，用的大多是印有各种印花还带香薰的信纸，吸引了小孩子的全部注意，过往的点滴心意被撕掉当纸花玩儿，还啃了不少。虽然吴磊及时发现并抢救回来，刘昊然还是生了几小时不长不短的闷气。

他终究还是在意了，在意他对一个认真的小男孩所能给他的最真诚柔软的一颗心的随手弃置。吴磊想。

似乎从那次之后，刘昊然再也不曾写信给他。

说来有种可悲的可笑，刘昊然给他写过无数文字，到头来他读得最认真的，是印刷体的“经双方自愿协商达成一致意见，订立离婚协议如下”。

“磊哥，是有什么问题吗？”

刘昊然做得够绝，甚至连人都不曾亲自出面，只让一名林姓的年轻助理把离婚协议带给他，摆出公事公办的态度。年轻人显然不善应对这样复杂且多少难堪的境况，额头和鼻尖都冒着汗，询问他的语气极其谨慎小心。

吴磊觉得他的声音无比遥远，他滞留在回忆里，眼前不受控制浮现出在泰国他最后一次见到的刘昊然。

“我们离婚吧。”

话一出口他已觉得舌尖沉重且麻痹，有一种难言的厚重苦涩，自心底翻涌上来，涌出喉口。像是长久以来缠绕在他们之间有毒的藤蔓，终究结出一枚苦橄榄，被他完整吐出。

片刻松快，紧随其后的是无尽悔意。

他不该说出这句的。他不该的。

轻飘的五个字，却有如禁忌的咒语。他觉得周遭空气在迅速致冷凝结，空间在急剧下坠，背景的环境和人声一瞬消散，只剩他和刘昊然，似乎被困在四壁光滑无物的失事电梯间里，堕入无尽虚空，他们之间又有着无形却坚固的屏障，连贴近身边唯一的依靠亦是不能。

过了许久，又或是仅有短短数秒钟，他听到刘昊然朗声说，“好。”

便拖着几乎无力抬起的半残手臂，阔步掉头离开。

他未及反应，刘昊然又几步折回，停在仍蹲在窗边的他面前。他视线模糊，怔忡的抬起头。然而刘昊然实在很高，又逆着光线，他最终无法看清他深爱过的男人，所留给他最后的面貌，和那双他虔诚吻过的眼睛。

“吴磊。其实这句话，应该我先说才对。”

那一刻，刘昊然周身散发出前所未有的凛冽肃杀气，无限接近于死。仿佛有一个真正活过的他，在茫茫冰原上死去了，他的死灵仍怀着恨意和怨怼，循着他心血一路滴下的赤红，以刘昊然的姿态面目，旋而出现在他面前。

他太冷了，吴磊本能的一抖，眼泪已经跌下来，滴在刘昊然鞋尖上。

那个爱着他的刘昊然，一早已死去了。

而余下这个，对他并无半分爱意，一直在忍耐他。

这个念头一出，吴磊觉得头撕裂般痛，仿佛有恶魔撕开他薄弱的精神意志，踏着他的心和脑生出，用刻毒的眼光望他，望着这个干瘪枯萎，被爱人捐弃的他，那是看死物，看干花的眼神，迫他生出无尽的自毁欲。

在曼谷全然陌生的医院，潮热的空气在高而小的窗外喧嚣，吴磊抬起头，望向洗手间镜中被割裂的自己。

在这个最糟糕的时刻，他依然保持着惊人的美丽。

他的美是天赐的温柔武器，揉杂了天真与极欲，在任何时间、任何境遇下，都能勾起人类最原始最赤裸的观赏欲望。

泰国的湿热与艳丽与他相得益彰，即使他抱着孩子，身上有幼儿奶粉和他的alpha的味道，是一个被占有并生育过的omega的模样，仍有陌生的异国男人对他吹口哨，甚至要求与他合照。

他无时无刻不接受着外界投射在他身上的目光，这使得他时时转而观照自己，从而极易陷入自怜。

这实在怨不得他，极致的美人从来如此，他们往往不幸，不幸的根源又往往在于他们自怜。

美貌杀人诛心，武器调转的时候，同样伤得了自己。

许多时候他看着如狂蜂逐蕊般一心扑向他的刘昊然，也会想，这个男人对他的爱，有多少分出自他这副皮囊的吸引。

刘昊然无疑是爱美人又懂得鉴赏的，他喜欢带有侵略性的美艳，如同他了解天生剧毒的河豚的“无味之味”的吸引。食色性也，会满足口腹之欲的男人，对于眼睛吃冰淇淋的瘾头也同样强烈。

最初在一起时，他虽不曾向刘昊然透露过半分，却替他长了一只眼睛般时刻审量着自己。腰围要精确到寸，臀要像蜜桃般有一个精巧诱人的弧度，暗夜里也会闪人眼睛的耳钉，刚好露出一截不足一握的纤腰的短款皮衣。

久而久之，年少爱侣变成老夫老妻，他虽然看似抛下了包袱，抓起刘昊然的衣服也能随便往身上一套手牵手去吃一碗云吞面，但那种随意，仍是基于他对自己惊心动魄的美貌的绝对自信。

他此生从未有过一秒钟，不在自己与生俱来的美丽的困境里。

曾有一次他拍戏化了伤妆，一道狰狞的疤，从右边眉骨上方开始，横贯眉眼，连漂亮的琥珀色瞳孔也用浅灰色的隐形眼镜盖过。刘昊然刚好来探他的班，明显有些被他两个小时做出的特殊化妆吓到，不知为什么一时顺嘴说了句，“原来再好看的人，也经不起来这么一道。”

刘昊然有时脑回路有些说不出的古怪，常联想到莫名的地方。吴磊一早习惯了他，唯独这句，他莫名既惊且怒起来，当着剧组众人的面，只得隐而不发。刘昊然看惯了他的模样如往常一般嬉皮笑脸来搂他的腰时，他像是又被刺痛了，狠狠一把把人推开。

现在想来，他确乎是很任性。

到生完果冻后，即使玲珑腰线和平滑小腹他可以用无数咬牙拼命的日夜重新向老天讨回来，却无法让自己肚子上多出的那道疤平复如初。

第一次重新和刘昊然同床前，他在浴室对着镜子端详了许久，极力说服自己无视那道淡粉色的印记的存在。然而真正被拥抱抚摸时，刘昊然曾经的无心之言如一道细微的电流击中了他，他整个人仍然颤抖起来。刘昊然吻着那道伤口，不断温声哄他没关系。

反复数次后，他仍然拗不过自己，最终在那道伤疤上纹了一处很小的纹身。

暗色的荆棘，开出小朵血红的玫瑰。在他冷白而靠近私密处的肌肤上，美得让人感到尖锐的疼痛。

他如孔雀般重新抖擞尾羽，得意起来，仿佛找回自己失落的铠甲。刘昊然第一次见到这个他送给自己的礼物时，怔了片刻，疼惜的用指腹拭过，问他痛不痛。在得到否定的答案后，却几不可闻的叹了口气。

他是被上天厚爱着的，怀果冻的时候，前面大半的孕期，他只长肚子，四肢仍然匀称修长，脸几乎不变，甚至因为被精心呵护着外加激素的变化，脸颊带着玫瑰色的光彩。他怀孕七个月时和刘昊然去医院被拍，照片中他被一辆停着的车遮住身形，只露出半张低头浅笑的侧脸，竟和怀孕前他参加晚宴时一张出圈的图别无二致，是一种夺目的贵气和美艳。新闻图一出，激起一片艳羡。

然而即使是他，怀孕产子也仍是一件艰辛的事。到了孕晚期，他整个人突然浮肿起来，像是前面未曾受过的苦，到头来一并要他偿还。

那时他的身子已经很重，骨骼太受压迫，大部分时间只能躺着，觉得自己变成了黯淡臃肿的怪物。而他的伴侣仍是那般俊朗英挺，轻快，清爽，像一阵风，满打满算不过二十五岁，没有几分将为人父的真实感，仍像个少年。这个少年笑嘻嘻走进来，和相熟起来的护士开两句玩笑，俯身在他隆起的肚子上落下一吻。

他开始惧怕见到刘昊然。

“怎么了？”

刘昊然眼中的他似乎没有发生过这般剧烈的形变，到了晚上陪床时，仿佛仍是他的众多爱慕者之一，是他英勇忠诚的护卫，扒着床沿，下颌搁在他身边，可怜渴望的眨着眼睛看他。

“你别不理我啊，你只要这个小的不要我了吗？”

他最终仍然耻于吐露自己的心结，刘昊然却像一早已明白且体谅，温柔的吻着他，用手和嘴帮他纾解，握着他的手带他抚摸自己，教他重新接受自己的身体。

吴磊仍记得他嘴唇触在自己颈边肌肤，温声说，“你很好，吴磊，不要怕。”

刘昊然明明是爱他的。

这个曾经吻着他自己都不愿正视的丑陋伤疤，在他孕期陷入对自己外表的恐慌时替他遮住体重计上的数字坚持公主抱抱他上下楼，把他肿胀难看的脚腕珍宝般捧在手里的男人，在刚刚，特地折回对他说，其实分开的话，应该由他先说。

他忽然涌起强烈的呕吐感，他像一个贪食的小孩一时跌入糖果乐园，索要了过量本不应属于自己的甜蜜，如今到了要他返还的时候。

他捂着翻涌的胃，手撑台面干呕了几次，只吐出一口酸苦的清水，眼底却瞬间蓄起了泪。

而现在对着那张冰冷轻飘的纸，那种熟悉的呕吐感又侵袭了他，他不得不放下手里的笔，握紧桌上的水杯。

他的手在微微颤抖。

“磊哥。”

年轻助理为难的看着他，小声催促，

“昊然哥说，可以的话，麻烦您尽快签字。”

吴磊像是突然生出气力，他抬头望向那年轻人，问，“刘昊然呢？”

“昊然哥，刚好有别的工作安排……”

呵，他工作。

笑话。

刘昊然和吴磊一家退出《小宝当家》录制的消息，在节目组发出致歉声明后，掀起了轩然大波。吴磊和刘昊然各自的粉丝，起先一致对外撕节目组，后来演变为内部互撕，一片混乱。当中刘昊然的粉丝更激烈些，因为刘昊然的伤并不乐观，赵菁替他推了所有的安排，粉丝见不到他人，更加人心惶惶。

刘昊然的手臂伤口愈合得很慢，或许因为泰国气温过高的缘故，一直发炎恶化。回国后换过一次敷料，并无多大改善。绷带中洇出大片黑红的血色，层层浸透后硬化，仿佛整个是一个巨大狰狞的痂，边缘渗出黄色透明的组织液。

换药的情况，吴磊暗中让刘昊然身边的人拍给他看了。刘昊然受伤的手臂无力的垂着，需要人帮忙才能抬到桌面上，仅仅完成这一个动作，他已满脸是汗。绷带被拆开时，即使是在偷拍视频中，混进无数嘈杂的背景音，仍然能清晰听到皮肉撕裂的脆响，吴磊微微闭上了眼睛。

刘昊然浸满冷汗的脸微微扭曲，声音里却有他不熟悉的狠厉。

他听到刘昊然说，“没事，撕。”

仿佛不是他自己的身体血肉一般。

伤口彻底暴露，所有的狰狞丑陋摊开在阳光下。视频很模糊，角度也不对，他看不清刘昊然的脸，却能感觉到，这个男人身上正散发疯狂决绝的气息。

笔尖落在纸上的那一刻，吴磊全身都颤抖起来。

他记起和刘昊然的婚礼，定在他们当年第一次见面的日子。即使后来在生活的琐碎中渐渐蒙尘，仍是他记忆里最光鲜明灿的一天。

婚礼说不上完美，有无数瑕疵。那些当初的小遗憾，在岁月的冲蚀下，却有如钻石的切面，每一个细小平面都映出那一日，两个年轻，快乐，沉浸在幸福中，以为这就是童话故事的结局的少年。

王子和王子，从此幸福快乐的生活在一起。

婚前刘昊然带他去跳伞，认真的对他说，如果我会开火箭就好了，其实更想带你去太空，就只有我们两个人，手拉手，自由自在，想去哪里就去哪里，想睡觉就睡他一年，看哪一颗星星可爱，就在那里搭一个小窝。

他未及反应，刘昊然已纵身跳下，留下一句声嘶力竭的“吴磊我爱你”。

他想他还是被刘昊然带到太空去了，在瑰丽璀璨的星河中漫游七年后，差半步就相信了自己会飞，却终究跌回地面。他怀疑自己的肺腑骨骼都震碎了，喉头哽着，似乎一用力会呕出一小块自己心脏的鲜红碎片，每一次吐息都痛得颤抖。

笔尖在纸面晕开一片墨团，他起身，转向年轻的助理。

“帮我转告他，让他百忙之中亲自来。”

明明什么都没做，却几乎耗光了所有气力。连迎面看到一夜狂风后难得湛蓝的天空和明亮清透的阳光，北京冬日的风带着熟悉的干燥寒冷吹在脸上，都觉得恍如隔世。

吴磊的车在儿童医院内停下，今天是果冻换石膏的日子。

小家伙由姑姑和奶奶带着，倒恢复得很快。刚从泰国回来的那几天，每天都要daddy抱着，换个人就哭，像是退化到了小时候，躺在daddy怀里，还要像个湿漉漉的狗崽般一抽一抽去寻daddy曾经给过他哺育的胸脯。吴磊纵容他，掀起衣服让他含着，时不时被早已长齐的奶牙咬痛，也只能摸摸小脑袋强忍。

即使这样仍然不够，睡着了经常大哭着惊醒，小小一团小人儿，哭醒后能在床上坐着发半天呆，曾经盛满被宠爱的幸福甜蜜的大眼睛，蒙上一层惊恐过度的阴翳。

曾经最喜欢的玩具汽车也不肯再玩，看到别的孩子手里的都小嘴一撇一撇要哭，奶声奶气带着哭腔说“大卡车追我”。

吴磊的心都要被这样的儿子揉成碎片，果冻一哭，他也要跟着躲出去掉眼泪。

所幸这几天果冻缓过来许多，不怎么爱哭，也不再每分每秒都要缠着大人，被补汤补得还胖了一圈，笑起来时脸蛋上的肉多得能淌下来。

吴磊一进门，就看到儿子光着屁股，胖得一节一节的小肉腿伸进湿漉漉的石膏里。他心揪着难受，果冻反倒转过头，给daddy一个大大的傻乎乎的笑脸，用胖胖的小手指去戳他消瘦的脸颊。

“好多了。”

吴悦撩起果冻额头前碎碎软软的胎毛，给他看缝过针的伤口。小孩子复原得快，疤痕几乎看不出来，额前被剪短的头发长长了一点，吴悦给他揪成个小小笨笨的揪，或者用发夹给他夹起来，像个白胖的小姑娘，拍下来贴在门上能直接做年画用。果冻是病房的宠儿，医生护士都喜欢捏他的胖脸蛋儿。

“今天还生我气了，说男孩子不能戴蝴蝶结。”

吴悦从手机里找出照片给他看。小家伙一哭脸蛋就通红，脸上还有两个可爱的窝，吴悦还给他配了字，“姑姑我可以不要蝴蝶结吗”。

“还给他穿了裙子，念念小时候的，我们都要笑死了。”

果冻尖声抗议：“不给daddy看！”

“好好好不看不看。”

吴磊哄着他，一边去找放在小冰箱里的药包。

“该吃药了啊。”

药是找吴磊和刘昊然相熟的老中医配的，说是对小孩子长骨头好，效果是不错，就是有股大人都不太接受的怪味。果冻的馋猫鼻子灵得很，一嗅到就开始摇头。

“乖啊，今天咱们少喝一点，就喝一包，好不好？”

吴磊搂着儿子，软声哄着。果冻需要仰卧，喝水不方便，吴磊特地把他小时候最喜欢的小狮子奶瓶找出来，仍然骗不过已经长心眼了的小家伙。

果冻嘟着肉乎乎的两颊，低头在吴磊胸口画道道，突然抬起头，大眼睛闪着期待的亮光：

“妈妈，我乖乖吃药的话，爸爸是不是就来看我了？”

吴磊一时怔住，小胖手却揪着他的衣服，把他抓得更紧。

“果冻哭鼻子了，爸爸是不是觉得果冻不勇敢，不是好孩子，就不来看果冻了？”

吴磊心口一痛，把儿子抱紧。

“没有，果冻最坚强了，是最棒的小男子汉。”

果冻被他搂着，肉脸蛋挤在他胸口，口水鼻涕都黏糊糊往他身上抹，闷在他怀里小小声说，

“妈妈，我想爸爸了。”

接着又奋力从他怀里拱出个小脑袋来，问，

“爸爸还疼吗？”

出事以来，吴磊还不曾正面问过这对父子到底发生了什么，只从工作人员那里听了个大概。这是第一次，果冻主动对他提及那天的事。

“那天，导演叔叔让我带小鱼妹妹去超市买东西，让爸爸和张叔叔白叔叔还有魏叔叔在公园等我们。爸爸说不行，我们还太小，和叔叔争了起来，果冻不想爸爸生气，也不想叔叔生气……回来的时候，我和妹妹看到猴子表演，就走错路了，爸爸出来找我们，我看到爸爸，就着急跑过去，有一辆，很大很大的大卡车……”

说着说着，小手就去捂住眼睛，往吴磊怀里钻。

“好了宝贝，不想了，都过去了，现在没事了。”

吴磊摸着儿子的小脑袋，心底却暗流汹涌。

不是刘昊然的错，相反，刘昊然为了保护儿子，和节目组起了争执。

而那个固执的男人，甚至不曾为自己辩解半分，拟定的离婚协议里，主动把果冻给了他，于心有愧的模样，令吴磊更加认定他有罪。

吴磊深吸口气，试探的，跟儿子提出那个早晚要面对的问题。

“果冻，如果妈妈或者爸爸，其中一个像以前那样，去很远的地方工作，要去很久，你想谁来陪你？”

果冻一听，小脸立时皱起来，和刘昊然一样微微下垂的眼尾溢出眼泪，小声嘟囔着“不要”。

吴悦给他使了个眼色，把他揪到门外。

“你来之前正闹着要他爸呢，你还跟他说这个。”

吴磊低下头，鼻尖和眼尾都噙着一点红，委屈无措的模样。

“先别跟熙晗说。”

她压低声音，

“就算真到了那一步，你俩装也要装个样子，一块过来看看熙晗。”

“已经到了，他不要我了。”

在自己家人面前，他的眼泪怎么也止不住。

“吴磊，”

像许多年前一样，吴悦伸出手，替他理了理不服帖的衣领。

“坚强一点，你得替熙晗，也替你自己打算。”

晚上，吴磊接到了意料之外的电话。

是赵菁打来的。

这个以雷厉风行著称的alpha女强人保持了她一贯的直白干脆，开口就是，

“磊磊，你跟刘昊然，来真的来假的？”

劈头盖脸这么一句，吴磊一时竟不知如何作答。

“没余地了？”

他终于找回自己的声音：“是。”

“那行。”

赵菁很干脆的要挂电话，吴磊急忙叫住，“菁姐，他……怎么了？”

赵菁语速很快，且冷漠：“既然真离，那我也不用跟你说了。你忙。”

“菁姐……”

他恳求的低声叫她，尾音带上了哽咽，自己都吓了一跳。

电话那端的赵菁重重的叹了口气。

“废了。”

她似乎也喝了酒，语气重起来，

“十年，老子花了十年带出来的，就这么废了。本来看他是个男人，他妈的废物一个。”

在中气足嗓门亮的赵菁面前，吴磊软糯的南方口音显得毫无存在感。然而那个他深爱过的男人被明晃晃贴上的废物的标签仍然刺痛了他，他弱弱的辩驳：“他不是……”

他拼命咬紧嘴唇，眼泪滴下来，沾到与脸颊相贴的手机上，又顺着滴落到掌心。

“他的手伤到神经了，再不好好看着，一个演员身上留那么大块疤是小事，以后可能都得废。他老人家多大的腕啊，我舍下脸托人给他找的医生，他放人鸽子，他说他不治了，就那么废着。吴磊，他以前是那么明白的一个人，你说他到底吃了什么药了？”

吴磊由握着手机的那只手开始，整个人变得冰冷。他本能想躲开，想捂住耳朵，手却不由自主却握得更紧。

“胃出血一次了，还他妈得老子送他急诊，出来接着喝。”

那边似乎是摔了什么东西，赵菁顿了一下，接着说，

“行吧，我不管了，我也管不了，让他死那算了。”

“姐，你告诉我，他在哪？”

“不知道。”

电话被挂断了。

吴磊看着恢复主屏的手机界面愣了一会，抓起外套，起身下楼。

已是凌晨，北京的深夜冷得入骨。

刘昊然身为知名艺人，能去的相熟的酒吧也就那么几间，吴磊挨个打电话，挨个找过去，没有结果。每个人都惊讶的说，很久没见过刘昊然了，还以为他管得紧刘昊然正和他在一起。

时针快要指向三，吴磊跌进车里，额头抵上方向盘，几近绝望。

他莫名记起曾经看过的动物纪录片说，头狼如果想要独自舔舐伤口，会躲进它还是幼崽的时候最熟悉最有安全感的山洞里。

他把车开到他和刘昊然曾经的爱巢，鬼使神差的拐进了小区。

灯熄着。

吴磊却仿佛梦游一般，上了楼，打开锁。

扑面而来的是浓烈的酒味，一堆空瓶中间，他要找的人正摊开两条长腿，背靠沙发坐在地毯上。眼神看不出醉意，仍是清明冷醒的，似乎一早知道他要来一般，静静凝视着他，仿若一尊悲伤冷静的雕塑。月光把他峭拔的脸照得半明半暗，吴磊本能的吓了一跳。

刘昊然因为手上的伤，外套只是堪堪披着，像一只展开双翼在自己的领地逡巡的，灰黑色清瘦的秃鹫。

“你来了。”

刘昊然极为冷静的沉声说，那只完好的手臂圈出一个虚空，拍拍自己身边的位置。

“过来。”

吴磊觉得自己仿佛一个牵线木偶，提线另一端绑在刘昊然手里。明知这个男人不知把他当成了谁，他每走一步都像踩着自己的碎片那般痛，却僵硬但顺从的走过去，在刘昊然身边坐下。

刘昊然长臂一展，轻佻的把他搂在怀里，捻一把他的腰，低下头在他颈窝间轻嗅，冰凉高挺的鼻尖蹭过他的肌肤。

“挺好，挺好。”

刘昊然带着他全然陌生的浪荡，意味不明的点头自语，上手揉捏他的腰和屁股，轻笑道，“小女表子。”

被他这么一叫，吴磊觉得周身血液瞬间冻结，紧跟着又出于惊诧和羞辱而滚烫起来。

他从不知道他曾经的枕边人还有这样一面。

怔忡间，刘昊然已把脸埋到他肩窝，胡乱蹭着冰凉削瘦的脸颊，还有许久未刮而生出密密的粗砺胡茬的下颌。

“你说，我是不是，特别失败？嗯？”

语气里甚至噙着一丝残忍的笑意，他的醉态终于开始显山露水。

但也终于摆出倾诉的姿态。

“我今年都三十了，十三年，我认识他十三年。你说我还有多少个十三年，能这么，这么挥霍呢。

“我爱他，真的，我爱他。你不知道他有多好看，那真的是妖精，被他的眼睛那么一看，我就，我就……

“连魂，魂都飞了。你知道吗，就是那种，上头的感觉。

“他真的让人上头，又甜又娇，连生气都那么可爱。有时候我觉得我疯了，我是个变态，是他逼我的，他太招人了，他身边围着多少对他有企图的人，他自己也知道，有时候他还故意对他们偷偷勾一勾手。我不知道他是不是在惹我生气，但那些时候，我都想把他带回家，关在地下室里，绑起来，让他只能看着我，只能对我笑。真是个，是个……”

吴磊浑身绷紧，他担心刘昊然又要叫出那个令他错愕且羞耻的称谓。所幸刘昊然终于缄口，浑身散发酒气和阴鸷的男人，沉沉的把头低垂下来。

“我是不是从一开始就错了，像他那样的人，就是天边的一朵云，你永远不可能把云摘下来，抱在怀里，让他变成你独属的鸟。”

这近似胡言乱语了，吴磊不安的动了动，身边这个全然陌生的人让他本能想要逃离。刘昊然却凶狠的从背后拥上来，单臂把他禁锢，下颌搁在他锁骨上。

“我开始觉得，他变了。

“我给了所有我能给的，他要天上的星星，我恨不得把月亮也偷回来给他抱着。他还是反复的怀疑，觉得我不够爱他。你说，我就这么，给不了他安全感吗？

“他非要给我生一个孩子。你不知道，你不知道我们的孩子，那是怎么来的……”

吴磊几近窒息，他甚至听到血液沿着尾椎，到脊骨，一节节凝结冻裂的声音。

他自然知道的。

“他分化得比一般人早一些，那时候他还在拍戏，年纪小，还不懂，没能及时照顾着，又差点被侵犯，受了惊吓，就得了信息素易激。他连这个都没有第一时间告诉我，很多时候我都在想，我在他心里，到底是个什么，他一定要在最好看的时候，才肯见我。

“可是我，我要的是他好看吗？

“我只想他快乐。

“我和他去做婚前检查，医院说，他的情况，暂时不建议要孩子。他不知道，医院告诉我的是，最好别让他生，容易出事。回来后我跟他说，孩子晚点再要，多过几年二人世界，也挺好的。我都做好了后半辈子再领养个儿子的打算，为防万一，我还去取了……存着。

“你知道他做了什么吗，他觉得是我不愿意要，后来又觉得我会因为他不能生而不爱他，他知道我喜欢孩子，他一直都知道。

“他去医院提取了我那一份……硬是放到了他肚子里。结果呢，生那个小家伙，去了他半条命。

“至于吗，你说，他这样至于吗？我爱他，我爱他啊，他一定要我把心都剖给他才能信吗？

“我要气疯了，我差点动手打了他……从那天起，我开始恨我自己。”

刘昊然的手指几乎没入他蝴蝶骨和皮肉之间的缝隙，吴磊被他死死握着，疼得微颤。

不觉间，他的眼泪已淌了满脸，顺着下颌上的美人沟滑落，滴在深色的羊毛地毯上，倏忽间了无痕迹。

“我越想握紧他，他越是枯萎，还扎得我，连我也满手是血。

“这几天，我那几个兄弟总揪着我问，他做了什么不可原谅罪恶滔天的事，非要走到离婚这一步不可。我真觉得，他们他妈的真的结过婚吗，一定要他杀过人放过火我才能放弃他吗，需要吗？一定要有一方犯过不可饶恕的错，才会走到这一步吗？

“你不知道，看他连睡在我怀里都一脸寂寞，我有多恨我自己。

“吴磊，吴磊，你让我想杀了我自己，每一秒钟都想，你能明白吗？”

刘昊然突然换了称呼，叫出他的名字，眼睛在黑夜里闪着冷冽而疯狂的光。吴磊怕极了，死死咬着下唇，咬出血来，才勉强不让自己呜咽出声。

“你知道我，你知道我，是个多能较真的，疯子。

“你早就看透我了，对吧，为什么还要来招惹我，为什么招惹我呢，吴磊。”

要被眼前这个人杀了。

有一秒钟，吴磊确乎曾冒出这样的本能想法。

可刘昊然又恢复了最初的语气，他似乎平复了一些，像小酒馆里的酒客，对着随便一个什么人，对着空气，又或者对着他自己，念叨着他的过往。

“他把他自己，连同一个小的，扔到了我背上，那是我的老婆孩子，我就得背着。我想当个男人，好好的照顾他们俩，我觉得我能做到的。后来我才明白过来，我是二十岁的时候，他妈的被夸多了，他们给我喝了迷药，所有人都觉得我无所不能，包括我自己，最后我才发现，我他妈根本什么都不是，我甚至还不如他一个老同学，能让他露出真心的笑。

“我们吵得越来越频繁。他有时候，不知道该怎么替自己打算，我想投一间影视公司，以后和他一起好好经营，万一哪天我……

“这几年我把自己透支得太厉害了，医生说我的心脏像四五十岁的，万一哪天我走在他前头……”

刘昊然用手背掩着脸，肩膀剧烈颤抖。过了许久，吴磊才听到他压抑的哭声，像一头被咬伤的疲惫的狼，发出悲怆的呜咽。

“我也知道，我们两个这样不行，我们是不是都有病，你说？两个病人关在一个屋子里互相折磨，能有好吗？

“我想过给他，也给我自己，换个环境。我想放下一切，钱我也挣够了，虽然我还想演戏，但是陪他做一场一辈子的大戏，演个好丈夫，好爸爸，也算成功了。可如果连他都不信我了，他不信我了，我是真的，不知道该怎么走下去了。”

刘昊然放开他，整个人朝后仰躺在沙发上，许久不动，屋内归于死寂。

吴磊擦干眼泪，用最后一点气力，挣扎着问他，

“你是，从差点打了他的那一天起，就慢慢不爱他了吗？”

“是。”

刘昊然干脆的承认，

“我爱不动了。我太累了。”

他如坠冰窖，刘昊然却忽然扑上来，凑近他，眼睛危险的眯起。

“该死，你好香。”

不等他有机会逃开，刘昊然已经按住了他，大力吻下去。

他顾忌着刘昊然的伤手，动都不敢动。刘昊然用能动的那只手轻易的把他两手禁锢在头顶，嘴里胡乱喃喃着什么，带有酒精味道的气息扑在他脸上，虎牙咬住他颈间动脉。前戏显得粗暴，大掌胡乱抚摸他几下，便拍他屁股，半强迫的要他张开双腿。

许久未曾肌肤相亲，被刘昊然坚硬灼热的东西破开身体长驱直入，吴磊疼得瑟缩，整个人要蜷成一团。刘昊然却毫不怜惜，如展平一张废纸般把他的身体强行抻开，在内里横征暴敛，肆意挞伐。

吴磊觉得自己柔软无力，如同一颗过季的果子被捣成果酱，胡乱流下一些自己也不知是什么的甜腻液体来。不知过了多久，他开始感觉到，身上这个压制着他的男人，狠狠顶撞着他的生殖腔不堪一击的入口。

“不行……”

随着他微弱的抗拒，刘昊然轻易捅开了他，他甚至感觉到身体内里发出肉膜翕合时沉闷黏腻的声音。刘昊然是一把和他磨合过久的钥匙，拨动他的锁芯易如反掌。

他知道即将迎接他的是漫长痛苦的成结，为了转移对疼痛的注意力，他伸手抚摸着自己的小腹，隔着薄薄一层皮肉，摸出刘昊然狰狞的形状。

“怀恩。”

迷乱间，刘昊然用他听过的，最为温情脉脉的声音叫了他，仿佛刚才那个肆虐的暴君只是一时的幻觉。

吴磊一直噙在眼眶的泪，在那一刻跌下来。

祁怀恩。

这个三个字他无比熟悉，刘昊然的绯闻对象，仅仅十八岁的男模Sean，较少被提及的的中文名字。

刘昊然抚摸着他的脸。

“你真的很像他。”


	5. “当初的喜帖金箔印着那位他”

5

“当初的喜帖金箔印着那位他 裱起婚纱照那道墙及一切美丽旧年华 明日同步拆下”

果冻拆石膏的那天，吴磊和刘昊然一起去医院陪他。

因为刘昊然的手，他们两人当中负责开车的那个少有的变成了吴磊。

他们热恋时，随手拈来什么话题都用以隔空调情，拥有无数只有他们才懂的暗号和秘密。当年他们是最红的新生代演员，时时需要活在大众的关注和审量下，却反而热衷于在公共空间内悄然留下他们相爱的证据。如同两个在光怪陆离的森林里探险的孩子，未必同行，却各自背一只手在身后，沿途留下足以让对方找到自己的小树枝。

连一个驾照也考得黏黏糊糊。

他们只有十五和十七岁时，最热衷的事情是一起趴在床上向往成人的世界，而其中的标志之一就是驾照。刘昊然好容易等到他也成年后，迫不及待去报名学车，只堪堪过了科目一，就时不时把驾照的话题挂在嘴边，仿佛已胜券在握。刚读大一忙于学校生活的吴磊看着他得意洋洋的嘴脸，气得要命，又着急，恨不得隔着屏幕捏上他的嘴。

刘昊然见他上钩，反而掉头到处工作到处疯玩，学车计划就被丢到一边，只在见到他的时候才坦白道，唉，科目二还没考。

又按着他稍矮一点点的脑袋说，反正有磊磊给我殿后呢，对吧。

吴磊气得锤他，被握住拳头反压住。像两只小动物，假意互拍两爪，就毛茸茸腻腻歪歪的倒在窝里。刘昊然翻身压住他，带着坏劲儿，贴在他耳边低声说，其实我练得挺好的了，不然现在试试。

最终还是刘昊然早一点点先拿到了驾照，两个人如同遇上什么了不得的大事，比刘昊然第一次获得影帝提名时还兴奋，出去吃了一顿大餐庆祝。选餐厅时意见相左，于是被放弃的那间餐厅留待吴磊从驾校毕业，欢天喜地，又来过一次。

婚后，开车这件事渐渐从他们之间一个说起就能笑上半天的甜蜜暗记，变成了如柴米油盐一般生活的必需。

数年来，刘昊然和他先后换了几次车，后来车上又添了儿童座椅。曾经两个人一起高呼“太猛了”“太狂了”视为成熟男性标志的帅气座驾，散满了果冻的奶瓶奶嘴，花花绿绿的玩具，小衣服小帽子。

刘昊然有时候犯懒，吴磊出去工作几天，车里能弄得像被洗劫过一般乱。吴磊起初说他几句，后来说都不说便上手收拾，果冻的小背包，刘昊然的剧本眼镜盒，一样样抓在手里。有时连他也暗暗惊讶，一家三口过日子，竟然需要那么多零零碎碎的物事，才足以支撑，如同一艘看似豪华光鲜的巨轮，背后需要数以百万计的铆钉。

这些，是当年和同样一脸稚气的小恋人聊着“成熟男性的话题”的他，从未想过的。

他不知道这些年来，他的同伴兼拍档，在成熟男性的世界里，是否快乐，是否仍能自在如风。不知什么时候起，他们各自忙于支撑，不再能分享彼此的情绪。

他只知道，有时候刘昊然把车停进车库后，会静静的发一会呆，偶尔抽根烟。

一起出门时，开车的往往是刘昊然。只是再也没有任何一次，他们像刘昊然第一次拿证上路，一起夜游车河时，笑得那般无忧。

现在回忆起来，只觉得那种快乐，浅薄轻飘，恍如隔世。

在刘昊然住处楼下接到他时，直到人走到车窗边，吴磊才认出他来。

数月不见，这个男人消瘦到几近骇人的地步。头发长了许多，胡乱的在脑后拢在一起，有几绺蓬乱的发丝垂下来，挡住眼睛。他穿着一件吴磊未曾见过的很长的黑色外套，拉链直拉到下颌，似乎要将整个人包裹起来，袖子很宽，掩着左手，因为手臂无力，他整个人的走姿都开始变得有些奇怪，肩膀向一侧微微侧过去，显得左边那条袖管仿佛是空荡的。

吴磊看着他，回忆起他为了演一个白天是颓废画家的连环杀手角色，而备受煎熬时的模样。

十三年相识下来，他们见过彼此的各种面貌。眼神，体形，甚至情绪和精神状态，都需要根据角色的要求调整。刘昊然接到那个角色时，和他新婚燕尔，正处在体重的顶点，用他自己的话说，那段时间连吃空气都会胖。

拿到剧本立刻开始控制体重，刘昊然本以为会和此前的任何一次一样算不得难，中间却接连反弹了好几次。

连水果都不敢碰的刘昊然，脸上依然肉嘟嘟的，眼睛紧紧盯着他吃草莓的嘴，放射出渴求的精光。吴磊翻过几页刘昊然的剧本，看他怎么也不像里面那个变态，只是自己傻乎乎笨乎乎的新婚丈夫。想起刘昊然站在体重计上如临大敌的模样他就想笑，去揉他的大脑袋，从嘴里吐出一点嫣红的草莓尖逗他。刘昊然当真凑上去咬，他又坏笑着抽身躲开。

最终刘昊然把他压在沙发上，嘴里的最后一丝草莓香气也给他搜刮干净，抱着他恶人先告状，委委屈屈抱怨说，都怪你，你周围的空气太甜了。

因为曲高和寡等种种原因，那部电影后来反响平平。刘昊然也并没有他预想的那般在意，只是躺在他腿上撒娇说，怎么办啊，以后要你养我了，我很能吃的。

而现在，他眼前这个刘昊然，几乎不用演就是了。

他一直没有告诉刘昊然的是，他其实很喜欢那部名叫《肉色的月亮》的电影。他记起电影里的刘昊然，修长手指抚过自己曾经的恋人美丽而已冰冷的脸，将她制作成一尊石膏像的样子。

他想，他和刘昊然演过那样多的角色，每个角色都有一些碎片，化成了现在的他们自身血肉灵神的一部分。他们是情绪和感知的处理器，不断的接收，消化，再放大，最终连他们之间的关系，也如同藤蔓般缠成一个死结，终至枯萎。这条藤蔓上，有无数个吴磊，和无数个刘昊然，在嗔痴爱恨中纠缠。

无怪乎要腐烂的。

他看到刘昊然站在副驾一侧，习惯性要用左手去拉车门，顿了几秒，才略显僵硬的侧过身体，换成右手。

刘昊然坐进来后，他朝副驾望了一眼。

他曾经很喜欢刘昊然正常体重时的脸颊，颌角略宽，带有一点敦厚且有力的弧度。虽然仍是清瘦的，但偎进他怀里温暖且舒适。

他如一只幼猫般，被刘昊然稳稳的托着，他伸手揉捏刘昊然腰腹的软肉，吻他的脸颊，用牙齿轻轻叼咬。他整个人被裹在怀里，抬头去看刘昊然温厚的颈线，饱满丰润的嘴唇和淡青的胡渣，觉得他山般沉稳，如父如兄。

那时他肚子里已有个小的，才不过二十二岁，激素作用着使他愈发爱撒娇，仍觉得自己是个孩子。他用光着的脚丫去踩刘昊然没什么肌肉的软软的肚子，贴在他颈边，小小声，嗲嗲轻轻的叫，daddy。

一出口他自己先羞赧起来，刘昊然怔了片刻，突然神情亢奋，哄着他再叫一声，他却不肯再开口。

而现在他匆匆一瞥看到的人，冷白到近乎发青的皮肤紧紧绷在颌骨上，整张脸仿佛只剩下锋利的鼻梁。

他受惊般收回了目光，微微低头。

刘昊然的左手垂在座椅一侧，他看到他无名指上一圈淡淡的印记。

那颗无辜被热恋中的他们摘下的星星，终究从指尖滑落，却再无法放生回银河。

他和身边这个人，已平静的签字离婚。心照不宣，再无二话，一切进行得和平且顺畅。

他本以为再见到刘昊然会让他痛，出门前，他做了许久的心理建设。真正照面，却又不是想象那般，甚至他努力试图回忆起心脏被揉成碎片的感觉，都觉得生疏且遥远。

眼前的人，仿佛只是一个算不上亲近又许多年没见的朋友，甚至是路边招手的陌生人，仅仅因着同样的目的地，搭他的顺风车，并行短短一途。

甚至可以亲切而礼貌的寒暄。

“还是不好吗？”

“嗯。没事。”

那天夜里，刘昊然的结楔在他体内异常久，仿佛沉默已久的火山突然勃发。到最后吴磊昏了过去，再醒来时仍躺在柔软的地毯上，刘昊然完好的右手圈着他的腰，脸埋在他肩窝里，一如此前无数个夜晚他们惯用的姿势。

他赤裸着起身，冷却黏连的液体顺着大腿内侧滑落。

脸上仍留有几近干涸的泪痕，他却并不觉得怎样难过。

仿佛他身体里那个掌控情绪的开关，长久以来被他使用过度，在这一晚终致失灵。

他细致的、温柔的给自己从头到脚洗了个澡，甚至有心情慢慢放了一缸热水，调皮的用脚尖探进去试。

刘昊然对各种香氛从来颇有兴趣，浴缸边有个竹编小篮专门盛放着不同味道的浴球，芒果椰奶，蜜橘薄荷，香草肉桂，依兰和辣木花，有经年来无数次的出国工作中带回来的，也有购物网站淘换的。他翻翻拣拣，他从来都很挑剔，从中挑出一颗樱桃的，用得理直气壮。

酒红的颜色像一朵血花慢慢从他白皙修长的双腿间晕开，不错，再来点甜酒小食更好。

这样想着，他咬着手指，天真的笑了出来。

他跨出浴缸，光着脚，在地面留下一个个湿漉漉的脚印。酒醉又纵谷欠的男人仍像一摊烂泥般躺在客厅，横出一道黑色的影子，他冷眼望了片刻，觉得那只是一件物品，曾被他珍而重之的摆在家里用以镇宅，而今只觉得碍手碍脚。路过时他轻轻踢了一脚，男人发出低低的不明所以的声音。

他绕过地上的障碍，打开冰箱，拿出一支日本带回的高砂盐酸奶酒，动作轻盈得像获得了双腿的小人鱼。

重新回到浴室，他赤身站在镜子前，像十八岁那年被某个人按在镜前时那样，时隔十年，他重新见到了那个美丽的自己，性感，湿润，艳红，肌肤透着最珍稀的粉色珍珠也无法比拟的光彩，他的眼睛在灯光下几乎是绮丽而高贵的蓝紫色，璀璨一如往昔。唯一不同的是，当时那种钻石般的光芒，是因为他眼中只有另一个人，而当下，是因为他在镜中那双眼睛里重新找回了自己。

且仅有自己。

破开自身被另一个人的气息层层浸透的骨血皮肉，跨过一地淋漓，他终于重获新生。

他再次浸入浴缸，镇定且平静的一点点梳洗了自己。浴缸架上放一个小而剔透的果盘和一只酒杯，樱桃和他的口唇同样玲珑嫣红，酸奶酒滑过唇齿带有干净的海风味道。他用厚实的大毛巾包裹了自己，到卧室找出衣柜里未及整理的衣服，穿好，下楼，如漫步般，到二十四小时药店买了药。

他摸了摸自己平坦紧致的小腹，手指抚过靠近私密处柔嫩的肌肤。那里永有一丛荆棘，被他的伤口浸润，开出艳丽的花朵。

冰冷的水滑过咽喉，似乎能看到留在他身体里错误的种子，被白色的药片悉数杀灭，他满意的微微扬起唇角。

他清净自在，再无忧惧挂碍。

走进卧室时，眼尾瞥到大幅照片，上面有两个身影，穿黑色和白色的西式礼服，笑容有如橱窗里最为低劣粗制滥造的假人模特。

他只觉十分突兀且陌生，依稀记得前些天读到过的什么文件里，这里是要留给他的，送上门的东西，自然没有拒绝的道理。

他带了几样东西走，出门前心想，要找一间家装公司，把这些不知所谓的物什清理掉，并已然开始盘算要重新挂些什么，遮住这一片难堪的空白。

拆掉束缚已久的禁锢，果冻开心得不得了，尤其是见到久未露面的爸爸后。

进病房前刘昊然把那件黑色长外套脱下留在了车里，只穿着海蓝色有白色横纹的线衫，显得温和些许。果冻一个小孩子并看不出大人的神情憔悴，像一只动物幼崽般，圆滚滚的小身体一拱一拱，循着熟悉的气息伸出手，大叫，“爸爸！”

叫着就要往刘昊然身上爬，那条健康灵活的小肉腿蹬上来，刘昊然本能的想要伸手去托住他，一时忘记了自己左手形同虚设。

果冻的份量放在五岁的男孩子里算重的，个子也比许多同龄孩子高出一些，小孩子又爱乱拱乱动，不用上两只手根本没办法把活蹦乱跳的肉团子牢牢抱在怀里。刘昊然左边身子一晃，小家伙险些滑下去。

“慢点。”

在小屁股蛋着地前，吴磊连忙把果冻接住，搂在怀里。刘昊然扶着床边稳住身形，朝他投来歉意的眼神。

吴磊心头一颤，躲开了他的目光。

明明已不再难过了，却感到深深的遗憾。

果冻是在刘昊然怀里长大的。

有了果冻后，他才明白，抱娃是一件多么劳累的事。相较之前为拍打戏进行的体能训练，当时诚然也觉得辛苦，现在看来简直不值一提。刘昊然担心他的腰支持不住，给他买了抱娃专用的腰凳，后来连有腰凳也不行，刘昊然只要收工回家，看到他一边抱孩子一边时不时用手撑着腰，就坚持要自己代劳。

二十岁后半，升级奶爸的刘昊然褪去了出道头几年时的过分单薄，肩膀和手臂的线条明显有力起来。有次夏天录综艺实在太热，刘昊然把短袖撸到肩膀上，加上镜头从背后拍摄，显得手臂上鼓起的肌肉块异常惹眼，很快便引起讨论，“刘昊然是不是举铁了”。评价自然以舔屏居多，当中也不乏怀念他十几二十岁时清瘦干净的少年身形的声音。

当晚，作为对热搜的回应，刘昊然在自己的微博放了一段视频。视频里他背过身，怀里抱着刚满一岁的胖嘟嘟的儿子，果冻穿着连体衣戴着毛茸茸的小狗耳朵帽子，脸蛋藏在老爹怀里，只露出一点点粉白饱满的额头，被单臂搂着，当成哑铃举。一上一下仿佛坐秋千，把果冻逗得咯咯直乐，嘴里咿咿呀呀着，流着口水，馒头似的小手去揪爸爸英俊的脸，当成玩具般扯得老长。

刘昊然向来不常发微博，变成了网友口中的知名育儿博主后，更新仍然不多，文案一贯是“分享图片”，经常手机自带相机一开，对着不管在抠脚丫还是啃桌角的儿子，随手一拍。

在一众加了相机滤镜和可爱猫耳的网红萌娃中，果冻虽然画风清奇，但仍然凭借天使样貌和脸之大镜头装不下的脸蛋plus，顺利俘获了网友的心。

一次刘昊然发了他训哭果冻的音频，果冻哇哇大哭，边哭边啪唧啪唧奋力爬向老爹，小奶音叫着“爸爸爸爸”的声音听得人揪心，评论一边倒的心疼果冻，当中不乏对刘昊然对一个一岁多的孩子这样的教育方式的质疑。后来刘昊然甚至不得不专门发了条微博解释，“他一直要啃学步车的轮胎我才这样的，是我不好，接受大家的意见，新手吸取教训，今后改正”。评论才多少缓和了一些，变为调侃的语气，“@吴磊LEO 还有三分钟到达战场”“柴柴你飘了啊，怕不是晚上想跪榴莲了”。

吴磊看到这个意料之外的岔子，下班回来摸摸刘昊然的头，哄他说“好了好了不怪你”。辛辛苦苦当了一天见习奶爸还惨被批评的刘昊然终于得以做回小孩，嘟着嘴把脸埋进他怀里，连后脑勺都冒出郁闷气泡，自嘲说儿子的粉丝比他还多，他不如改id叫“果冻的爸”算了。

从小被爸爸带得多，果冻长大后也格外喜欢爸爸的怀抱，偎在吴磊怀里，小脑袋仍然固执的扭向刘昊然的方向，委屈的小小声嘟囔，“要爸爸。”

吴磊把儿子往上颠了颠，让他趴在自己肩头，拍拍小屁股蛋哄他，“乖了，爸爸还疼，不能碰爸爸的手知不知道？”

“唔。”

果冻听了，大眼睛一转，下地要跑。许久没动的小腿软趴趴的，吴磊赶紧把他捉回来重新揽在怀里，在他的指挥下拿来他的小恐龙书包，打开后，在夹层里找到一个沉甸甸的小袋子。

果冻像捧着什么宝贝般，神神秘秘打开。内里是五颜六色各式各样的糖果，南瓜头巧克力，水果软糖，红豆牛奶糖，满满当当装了一袋。

“这是悦姑姑还有护士阿姨给的糖。一次一颗，果冻存了好久的。”

小手略微不舍的摸了摸袋子，从吴磊怀里探出身子，拉过刘昊然的右手，把宝贝放在他手心。

“爸爸吃，爸爸吃了就不疼了。”

果冻贴近刘昊然，在削瘦凹陷的脸颊上吧唧亲了一口，又对准他左边手臂，鼓起腮帮，大力吹了几口气。

“给爸爸呼呼。”

刘昊然明显声音发涩，强撑着逗他说，

“果冻真乖，那爸爸可要都吃完了啊。”

说着故意张大嘴，露出尖尖虎牙，“啊呜——”

果冻最喜欢他这颗外生的虎牙，更小的时候总骑在刘昊然肩膀上得意洋洋的喊“爸爸是大老虎”，刘昊然就配合着他虎啸山林，嗷呜嗷呜。到了晚上洗完澡和刘昊然一起躺在床上，就把刘昊然当成鲨鱼玩具玩，小手指挨个按他的牙齿，又鬼又胆小，按一下就赶紧缩回手，小脑袋也躲进毯子里，只露出大眼睛滴溜溜看他，看看没有咬人的趋势，又大着胆子把手指伸过去。偶尔刘昊然也作势咬他，虎牙尖叼住手指，最后能把整个汤圆似的小拳头吞进去，逗得果冻又叫又笑。如果不是吴磊觉得不卫生强行给他们分开一人敲一下脑门，这个没营养的游戏，父子俩能玩一晚上。

本以为果冻这个小馋猫多少会有点护食，没想到小家伙从中挑出一颗奶糖，剥掉糖纸喂进刘昊然嘴里，被吴磊扶着，跌跌撞撞，又要去拿自己的小狮子奶瓶。

小嘴里念叨着，“爸爸吃，果冻给爸爸倒水。”

看着儿子像模像样提起热水壶倒水的小小身影，刘昊然僵了僵，一瞬背过身去，吴磊看到他眼尾一闪而过的泪光。

他沉默了许久，伸出一只手，安抚的放在刘昊然肩上。

离开医院前，吴磊在洗手间看到了正捧起一捧水往脸上泼的刘昊然。

拢起来的头发散开而更显得长，蓬乱的披下来，额前的碎发被水打湿，镜子里的男人神情戚惶，显得前所未有的狼狈和迷惘。

吴磊在他身后，轻声说，“有空的话，还是去医院看看。”

“嗯。”

刘昊然只点点头。

吴磊转身出门，走到洗手间门口，刘昊然突然他在背后说，

“我去过了，医生的意思是，可能这辈子就这样了。”

吴磊心口一凉，下意识停住脚步转过头。背后的人脸上带着自嘲的笑容，捶了捶悬垂着毫无知觉并且生理性的微微抽搐的手臂。吴磊看到他绷紧肩膀，脸上有勉力维持的表情，似乎努力试图动一动给他看，最终徒劳无功。

“你看到了，去端盘子都没人要我。”

吴磊抿紧嘴唇，低下头。他不知该说些什么。

“熙晗要先辛苦你了。”

艰难的说出这句话，刘昊然的眼眶在一瞬泛红。吴磊点点头，匆匆离开时，眼尾余光看到刘昊然打开水龙头，又一次把脸埋进水里。

彻骨的痛楚，虽然蒙了一层厚重迟钝的膜，却仍在他心口生出根芽，隐隐复苏。

心念一转，他忽然想到别的地方去。

刘昊然已是这副样子，他的左手连最基本的动作都无法完成，精神状况同样称不上好。那这些时日，是谁来照顾他吃饭穿衣洗头洗澡，督促他去医院复健，甚至，谁帮他把头发梳拢起来，给他刮胡子，尽力让他维持着刘昊然的模样不至彻底变了一个颓唐落拓的流浪者，安慰他，给最喜欢拥抱的他一个安抚的怀抱的呢？

“怀恩。”

这个温柔缱绻的称呼，忽然款款破空而来，仿佛那一晚被绷得太紧而断裂的痛觉神经突然搭上，一瞬涌入的尖锐的疼痛使得他眼前一暗，几乎跌倒。

把果冻接回家后，转眼已是年关。

为了避免鬼灵精的小家伙问东问西，吴磊和刘昊然一起，按往年惯例，带果冻去吴悦家合了一桌年夜饭。

吴悦家的念念，还有几个表亲的孩子都在。除夕夜，几个大人面面相觑嗑瓜子闲磕牙自然是了无生趣的，且寒天冻地围坐一炉，自然不会只聊些瓜甜果脆，哪家没有几本难念的经，念来念去念到一处，最容易多生事端。这种场合，孩子是必须要有的，孩子一多，就显得处处生机，格外欢喜热闹。

果冻穿着刘昊然买给他的唐装，对襟盘扣的传统设计上有小熊和小猪的图案，衬着粉嫩的肉脸蛋显得格外喜庆。头上那个小揪揪越揪越长，已经像个小小少女的念念跑过来，把一个小灯笼挂在他的冲天揪上。

团年饭是刘昊然提前订好的，他惯了张罗这些，这项任务年年都落在他头上，暂时也不好假他人之手。刘昊然保持着一贯的水平，果粒青芥虾拼炸烹明虾，清蒸多宝，美人椒炒鸡，金银蛋浸娃娃菜和莲藕山药排骨汤，小朋友们一人一份迷你草莓糖葫芦。甜品由刘昊然一一分发出去，小孩子都是谁给好吃的就黏谁的小动物，很快把刘昊然团团围在中间，一口一个爸爸/叔叔。

吴磊怀里也搂着两个，他生性温柔，且纵容孩子，孩子们闹哄哄逛商场时看到想吃想玩的就派个代表出来缠他，十有八九都能得逞，因此他在家向来都很受小朋友的欢迎。他一人喂一口汤，时不时还要给这个擦嘴让那个别闹，自己都没顾上吃多少。吴悦因为自家的念念已经是懂事的小姐姐了，一身轻松，在一边剥虾给他吃，吴磊乖乖转过脸，就着姐姐的手咬下一口虾肉。

吴悦看着他的脸，说他，“瘦了。”

又转向另一侧，说，“昊然也多吃点。”

“好嘞姐。”

刘昊然乖巧应着。吴磊看他一只手在桌下磨蹭，似乎为难着什么的模样，最终慢慢伸出手，把最后一串草莓糖葫芦，递到他嘴边。

多点一份的儿童甜品，同样曾是他们甜美的秘密。

每年的团年饭，甜品都是按小朋友人头数点的，大人们不爱吃甜腻腻的东西，再者也到了养生的年纪。刘昊然每次都多点一份，若无其事的偷偷给吴磊。起先吴磊还觉得不好意思，刘昊然哄他道，“你也是小朋友嘛”。后来他渐渐习惯，使眼色让刘昊然留着，趁机躲在厨房你一口我一口。

牛奶草莓红润甜美，裹着薄透脆亮的糖壳。吴磊记起刘昊然在大学门口买糖葫芦给他吃，说这个手艺叫万年牢。吴磊笑刘昊然老派，糖葫芦这么可爱的童年零食，从他嘴里一说，就有股土土的老旧的味道。心里却觉得刘昊然温厚可爱，刘昊然把夹了玫瑰豆沙和糯米馅的饱满酸甜的山楂喂给他吃，掌心给他接着掉下来的糖屑，自己只吃头尾两颗不那么好的的模样，像个一心讨好娇纵女儿的爸爸。

万年牢。

彩云易散琉璃脆，这世上，又哪有千秋万载的牢靠可言呢。

他顿了顿，才用肩膀微微推开刘昊然，说，

“你拿着吃吧。”

刘昊然却执拗沉默的把手横在他面前。

直到吴悦发话说，“好了，一人一个，别磨蹭了，不吃给熙晗吃。”

吴磊听出她语气里明显指向刘昊然的一丝不快，觉得不是滋味。他咬下一颗草莓，把一早吃完了自己那份正眼巴巴看着他和刘昊然推来让去的果冻抱过来，嘴对嘴喂给他。小家伙顿时喜笑颜开，甜甜一声“谢谢daddy”。

看看春晚打打游戏，转眼已到了十一点。对于孩子们而言早已超过了规定的睡觉时间，但毕竟是过年，大人们也多少纵宠着。刘昊然站在卧室门口对玩得三三两两的小家伙们喊话，拍着自己大腿吸引他们的注意力，

“来来小宝贝们，该去睡觉了啊，都给我过来。”

他个子很高，对于小家伙们而言是个很好的攀爬架，嘻嘻哈哈你推我搡的过来，从他右臂间，甚至腿下爬过去，有几个抱着大腿爬到他身上，又被他运到卧室，嘴里数着“一个，两个，三个”。调皮的会故意跟他捣蛋，在他数过后又偷偷溜出来，被他按住小脑袋作势要拧，逗得又笑又叫。

最后只剩下果冻磨蹭着不肯乖乖进屋，吴磊看到儿子忽闪忽闪的大眼睛就心软，一把抱进怀里，喂他吃花生糖。

“刷过牙了。”

刘昊然的声音带着些许无奈。

“一会我再带他刷。”

果冻讨厌刷牙，为此两个人都很犯愁。吴磊最近给他新买了巧克力味的牙膏，才稍微改善一些。

“daddy。”果冻把小脸埋进吴磊怀里磨蹭，撒娇道，“我今天不想睡觉。”

吴磊有些讶异，果冻平时都很乖，不用大人催也知道按时上床的。

“果冻有话想跟爸爸和daddy说。”

果冻揪着吴磊衬衣上的纽扣，认真的嘟起小肉脸，又凑上来贴在吴磊脖子上，小小声说，

“不能给别人听到的。”

“好。”

吴磊抱着儿子推开阳台的门，刘昊然也跟了过来，站在他们身后。

果冻拉起他的手，又小心的拉起刘昊然的右手，把两只手叠在一起。

“果冻想要爸爸和daddy开开心心，一直和果冻在一起。”

孩子是何其敏感乖觉的小动物。

吴磊感觉到刘昊然的手握紧了他，似乎担心他情绪失控。他在心里轻笑了，刘昊然根本不知道他下过怎样死而复生般的决心。

他松开刘昊然的手，捧起儿子的小脸蛋吻了吻，用他最温柔最认真的声音，郑重的说，“daddy会一直一直，陪着果冻好好长大。”

“那爸爸呢？”

刘昊然反倒有些不自然，他下意识低下头避开了孩子纯净的大眼睛，顿了几秒钟，用似乎是极力支撑的姿态扯出一个笑，说，“爸爸也会。”

他声音极其干涩。

小家伙终于安心的笑了，搂过刘昊然的脖子，脸贴脸撒娇的说，“那爸爸和daddy都要亲亲果冻。”

“一，二，三。”

三个人齐声数着，在两侧的胖脸蛋上同时落下一个吻。

果冻又提出他今晚的第三个要求，似乎自己也知道有点恃宠而娇，小手扭在一起，带点不好意思的说，“还有，爸爸还要亲亲daddy。”

“果冻。”

吴磊带有劝阻的叫了儿子一声，摸摸小脑袋，哄他，

“好了，该睡觉了，爸爸也累了。”

刘昊然却用右手轻轻贴上他的脸，要他转过来，在夜色中凝视他片刻，随后一个吻轻柔的落在他额头上。

刘昊然身上温暖醇厚的气息，再一次包裹了他。

远远的，跨年钟声在这一刻响起。

使得这个吻，无论从何角度，都带有别离的意味。

吴磊洗漱完走进卧室，果冻躺在刘昊然身边，小手仍握着刘昊然的衣角，心满意足，发出甜而匀的轻轻的呼吸声。

“睡了？”

“嗯。”

刘昊然轻拍着怀里的小家伙，眼光温柔长久的停留在那张眉眼间和他有六七分相似的小脸上。

“以后不忙的话，多来看看果冻。他很想你。”

刘昊然闻言抬起头，深深看了他一眼。床头灯下，那双眼尾微微下垂，在平日里使得他看起来乖顺忠厚，然而失意时也同样显得倦怠颓丧的眼睛，似乎满含哀戚。吴磊看到他嘴唇动了动，似乎想说什么，终于还是没有说。

空气一时沉默下来。

所幸刘昊然的手机震动打破了僵持，他起身出去接，吴磊隐隐听到他一边带上卧室门，一边压低声音说“还在万枫这边”。

数分钟后刘昊然才回来，轻手轻脚在床边坐下，摸摸儿子熟睡的小脸，在脸蛋上落下一吻。

吴磊体恤的问他，“来接你了？”

刘昊然无声的点点头。

刘昊然不再是这家的姑爷，断没有留下过夜的道理，他一早已想到的。见刘昊然也颇有手腕，大年夜还有人特地出来接，两厢安好，他乐得接受，并不觉得怎样意外。

他起身送刘昊然出门，仿佛他是一个过年来串门的客人，矜持有礼的互道告别。

“再见。”

“再见。”

刘昊然走出两步，又折回来，望着他说，

“还没跟你说，新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”

吴磊俯在阳台上，看着他的客人以仍旧有些别扭的姿势，慢慢走向小区门口。他似乎很冷，整个人缩在外套里。刘昊然虽然是地道北方人，但一直都怕冷，稍有些寒意就把自己裹成一只企鹅，缩手缩脚不肯出来。冷风卷起地上些许未及打扫的碎片，有个黑乎乎的影子，似乎是一只流浪狗，在刘昊然脚边打转，一直跟着他。

躺上床前，吴磊突然冒出一个想法。

如果是他的话，这么冷的天气，他一定不舍得刘昊然一个人冷冷清清的走出去，会停下车到楼下接他的。

只有十八岁，到底不够细心体贴。

再怎么像，也终究不是他，不是他，就不会懂得刘昊然故意讨安慰和真正不开心时候的区别，不知道亲吻他哪里会让他退化成一个本能向母体靠近的小孩子，不知道他吃什么容易肚子痛，用什么味道的香薰会睡得更好。他甚至可以想见，刘昊然要怎样以一颗三十岁的伤痕累累的心脏，同一个像十年前的他一样年轻漂亮娇纵的小孩子磨合。

有一瞬，他感到报复的快意。

他摇摇头，关上床头灯，也掐灭了自己这个可笑的念头。

一个新年，就在走亲访友，拍摄录制，商谈接下来的公关安排和工作计划，以及陪果冻把平时没时间陪他玩的通通玩一遍中，兵荒马乱的过去。

假期结束的前两天，吴磊意外看到刘昊然的团队发出声明，称刘昊然将暂缓演艺事业，到约克大学进修戏剧表演，同时进入汉密尔顿综合医院进行神经修复和复健。

网上的舆论顿时炸了锅，对于刘昊然的粉丝来说，已有数月没见到刘昊然公开露面，又等到这样的消息，自然令人难以接受。

稍迟一点，刘昊然自己放出了一个视频，是他亲自录的致歉。

刘昊然显然是着意穿了显得爽朗明快的红色卫衣，头发也整理过，仍然难掩憔悴。他对着镜头深深的鞠了一躬，说，“对不起。等我回来。”

刘昊然天生有这样的魅力，当他贴近镜头，眨着无辜的眼睛，用上诚恳且笃定的语气，无论说些什么，都会令人不自觉心软且安心。

有媒体在机场拍到刘昊然，吴磊点开图片，目光停留在刘昊然的左手。

他戴了压力手套。

刘昊然的伤处明明并不在手掌上。他转念明白过来，是为了遮掩取下婚戒的无名指，顺理成章。

他这一方的声明已经草拟出来，再经几遍手就称得上滴水不漏，足以发出去应对舆论声浪。只是眼下，于公于私，都并不是对外界宣称他们已和平离婚的时机。

唯有再等。

转眼已是盛春。

“daddy。”

果冻从自己的小屋跑出来，光着脚丫，噌噌几下窜到吴磊床上，去摇晃仍然在甜梦里的父亲。

“daddy我要迟到啦——”

“唔！”

吴磊一下从床上翻身坐起来，起得太急，他眼前一阵阵发晕，胸口剧烈起伏。果冻熟练的把小手放到他胸前，给他揉着。

“daddy不着急。”

进入春天，吴磊开始变得很嗜睡。

刚好这段时间他正处于暂时没有拍戏，还在挑剧本的状态，每天看着果冻写完作业练完琴，就打起精神拿起剧本，只是看不到几页就开始眼皮打架。常常是果冻到了睡觉时间，蹑手蹑脚溜进来找他，看到他趴在桌上睡觉，给他盖上自己的小毯子，他才会醒。他迷迷糊糊坐起身，嘴角的口水能拉出透亮的丝，果冻捂着小嘴偷笑。

他觉得懊恼，自己竟然比儿子还像个小孩子，还需要五岁的小家伙照顾。

医院去也去过，也说不出个所以然来，只是说他太累，需要调整作息。

很快他连早上也起不来。家里一直有负责做饭和负责接送果冻上下幼儿园的家政阿姨，起先倒还能维持。只是这些天负责接送的阿姨有事请假，请假几天果冻就迟到了几天。

果冻愁眉苦脸的说，他再也不是班上小红花最多的小朋友了，Janice都要弃他而去了。

吴磊深感抱歉，给儿子剪了好几朵小红花，还给他买了小蛋糕，让他带一块给Janice。

“daddy明天一定早点起来，让果冻做第一个到幼儿园的小朋友，好不好？”

“哦。”

小家伙拖长音调，显然对他失去了信心。

转而又安慰他说，“没关系，daddy，我喜欢daddy送我的小红花。”

吴磊特地哄完儿子睡觉后十点就上床，结果一口气睡到更晚。手忙脚乱把果冻弄到学校，才发觉忘了带校牌。

他一时情急，习惯性拿出手机打开置顶的聊天界面，拨通微信语音。等他反应过来想挂掉，对方却立刻接起来，仿佛一早已等着他。

“磊磊？”

刘昊然的声音带着一点疲倦，吴磊记起这个时间他应该还在学校或医院。

“对不起，打扰你休息了。”

“没事。”刘昊然似乎走到了更为安静的地方，问他，“怎么了？”

“我……”

他不知从何说起。

刘昊然耐心的等着，两相沉默了半分钟之久，才温声说，“照顾好自己。”

“嗯。”

他正准备挂断，刘昊然突然开口问他，“忘带东西了？”

他一时讶异，脱口而出，“你怎么知道？”

说完又觉得自己的反应实在蠢得要命，狠狠咬了自己的嘴唇。

越洋语音那端，刘昊然鼻音沉沉的笑了，自他胸腔发出醇厚圆熟的共振，即使隔了八千公里的距离，落在耳膜上，也让他从脊椎升起一股舒适的酥麻。

“笨。”

刘昊然低低的声音仿佛一根手指，带有责怪更多的是宠溺的敲在他额头上，让吴磊整个人既惊且羞，如一只被主人的逗弄逼到墙角的猫，立起全身的毛。

他语速极快的，不容置疑的说，“我没有，就是打错了。”

刘昊然没有反驳他：“嗯。”

“吵到你了。”

刘昊然极有耐心的：“没有，没关系。那再见。”

从幼儿园回去的路上，吴磊突然觉得一阵恶心反胃。

早餐是刚从冰箱拿出来的冷烟熏肉和冰冷的牛奶，吃得匆匆忙忙，浓重的奶腥味在唇齿间蔓延时，他就忍不住干呕了几下。但当时急着带果冻出门，他咬了两口吐司，硬生生压了下去。

他一手揉着有些发胀的胃，努力让自己把注意力集中在路况上。味蕾却像有记忆般自动自发的制造出牛奶中那股动物的腥膻，他一阵颤抖，险些吐在车里。

只得找地方把车停下，走进商场，捂着嘴冲进洗手间，一松开手，便吐了出来。他冷汗涔涔，冲水前不小心看了一眼自己制造的混乱，一个忍不住，又接连吐出几大口清水。

第二次来得很快，发生在一组宣传照的拍摄现场。他罕有的在工作中途叫停，极力克制着自己想要当场弯下腰的冲动，撑到棚外的洗手间，才吐了个天昏地暗。

有工作人员问“磊磊哥不舒服吗”，他只笑了笑，解释说，“有点闷。”

心里却无尽恐慌。

这副身体，一定是哪里出了问题。

一组照片拍完，他去换衣服，造型师半开玩笑的说了一句，“磊磊最近是不是胖了？”

“没有吧。”

他对这个话题不免在意，蹙起了眉。衬衣是丝质的面料，宫廷风，带有繁复的蕾丝装饰，下摆微微蓬起，外搭紧窄的紫红色马甲。

“我胖了吗？”

他绷紧衬衣下摆，望向更衣室的镜子。镜中的人，身形被带有珠光的丝绸勾勒，胸膛和小腹都微微隆起，确实是一片珠圆玉润的模样。

“那就是这件衣服，有点显肚子。”

造型师说着，又端详一下他，说，“换一件吧。”

他点点头，随和的轻声说，“行。”

那时，他在演员和父亲的身份中疲于奔命，尚不明了，他所面临的是最不可能发生的，概率无限接近于零的，最坏的情况。


	6. “愿跟你睡去 再做个温柔的梦”

6

“愿跟你睡去 再做个温柔的梦”

用尽最后一点气力保持着步态，走进盥洗室后，吴磊立刻双腿一软，跪坐在地上。

他穿的是衣袖和后背拼接了部分纱质面料的内搭，此刻已被他带有玫瑰酒味道的冷汗浸透。微微粗糙的薄纱和冷黏的汗水摩擦过后颈和手臂下的肌肤，留下有如蛇行的诡异触感。

连他自己也未曾预料，会在衣香鬓影的晚宴现场突然发情。

做着这份一举一动都备受关注的工作，时常身不由己，omega的性别就显得格外麻烦。尤其是他，十六岁被确诊信息素易激后，他就像一颗不定时的炸弹，包里，衣服内侧口袋里，甚至他团队的每一个工作人员身上，都时时备着抑制剂和隔离贴。

但连他的私人医生也无法解释的是，自从生下果冻后，他的发忄青期开始渐渐稳定，近几年，状态好时已完全像一个正常健康的普通omega。有时候看着果冻可爱的小脸蛋，听着奶音爱娇的叫着daddy，他觉得心头充实，仿佛前半段人生所有的缺憾苦痛，都被可以被儿子肉乎乎的小手抚平。

那是上天弥补他的礼物，是他的小天使。

时至今日，他仍不认为冒险生下果冻有任何错。

这两三个月来他的身体十分不妥，除去反胃嗜睡外，发忄青期也迟迟未至。他实在太困，每天都像只冬眠未尽的小动物般只想躲在厚厚柔软的绒毯里睡个昏天黑地，疏漏了这点反常，甚至乐得轻松。

却不曾想到，偏偏是今天，偏偏在走完红毯落座后，突然遭到猛烈的反噬。

他颤抖着手，解开外套的纽扣。他仿佛变成了一樽盛满甜酿的酒樽，一股浓郁熟腻的酒香弥散开来。

在遇到刘昊然之前，他并不相信信息素的味道会随着时间改变。刚分化时他是初绽的小玫瑰，纯白色，娇嫩，清甜，沾着清晨的雨露，即使在情动时，也是淡而柔的。

他当年活泼外放，轮廓也比现在更劲瘦英气，顶着童星光环长大，早在他十四岁，大众就开始对他未来的分化走向多有揣测。大部分观点都笃定他会是个alpha，曾有营销号发了一组他照顾比他年长的omega的动图，直接称“谁不向往这样的alpha预备役”。

因为生性温柔外加良好的家庭教育，他向来对于不同性别包容且尊重，对于自己的未来并无太大执念。但作为一个十几岁男孩，他还是偷偷想过，alpha的信息素味道一般比较有型。

“成熟男性的话题”自然也包括这一方面，他对刘昊然说，既然是要伴随一辈子的味道，那地瓜丸味也不错。刘昊然揉揉他的头，严肃道，这种事可不能乱说。

刻板又固执，十七岁已像个小老头。

他气鼓鼓的嘟了嘟嘴。

不久后的某一天，他嗅到了自己身上白玫瑰的味道。

他的分化并不如想象中顺利稳妥，险些出了大差池。因为患上信息素易激，有很长一段时间，他都要戴着隔离贴，像玻璃娃娃一般被小心看管。许久后，他才得以像一个普通男孩一样黏糊在玩伴身边，有点不开心的说，自己这味道也太不帅气了。

“以后会好的。”

现在想来刘昊然真的蔫坏，望着他目光沉沉，嘴角噙着一丝捉摸不透的笑意。

他当时只作是敷衍的安慰。

直到他身上的玫瑰气味一天天浓烈，尽态极妍。在他过了十九岁生日后的一个夜晚，刘昊然把他抱在腿上，他们同时嗅到了芳醇的酒香。

刘昊然有时候也很爱说混话，贴在他耳边使坏，说，“都熟透了，是不是？”

他是一樽，用那个男人的筋骨精气，连同他的血肉，酿成的酒。

而眼下，他体内满含的甜醺，一个不小心便泼洒得到处都是。

合体紧窄的丝绒质地礼服，仿佛铠甲般束缚着他。

他最近被不少人说身量见长，连吴悦见到他都愣了愣，问他“脸怎么这么圆了”。

他深感困惑，他向来很注重自己的身形体态，食量是从十几岁开始一直控制着，近乎成了习惯，锻炼的强度和项目也是他的私人教练和相熟的医生把过关的，次次不落，突如其来的评价令他不明所以。在今天换礼服的时候才终于有了切身感受，距离量身裁衣只隔了不到一个月的时间，扣上扣子竟然让他感到一阵呼吸困难，不得不时时提着气。加上前一天晚上没睡好，使得他在来晚宴现场的车里就开始不舒服，胃里的束缚和压迫感，使他太阳穴隐隐胀痛。

休息不好的根源，在于昨天下午陆予白的一通电话。

“磊磊，拟好的声明，随时有可能提前发，你有个心理准备。”

陆予白语气严肃，顿了顿，问，

“你在哪里？”

吴磊脸上一阵微热，像是逃学被抓个正着。他太困了，睡意时时侵袭着他，以往并不贪恋的枕头和被子现在对他而言像有魔力一般，如黑洞温柔舒适的将他吞噬。这天的广告拍摄尚算顺利，得以提早收工，作为一个从十几岁起就信奉工作至上的典型摩羯座，人生头一次一听到来自导演的“卡”，就如逢大赦。甚至连回家的过程也想要省略，附近刚好有一间酒店，他迷迷糊糊一头撞进去。

刚和刘昊然分床时，他夜里时时惊醒。现在却仿佛忘记了所有前情，做了个无比香甜的美梦。梦里他的身体是一团云，肚子里酝着一汪潮热湿软的水，微微晃荡。他被撑开，盈满，胀得心头发酸，也有些畏怯，总体上却是满足的，一心想着这汪水什么时候能重得足够坠下来，下一场绵软的暖雨。

他本是飘荡在一座很高的山峰上，比其他所有云都要高，暗暗自得。忽然，支撑着他的峰峦倒下，他坠入无尽黑暗，被他小心护在肚子里的水，流散四溢。

刚好一阵铃响，他接到陆予白的电话。

他刚从梦里醒来，筋散骨软，一时连陆予白说的什么“声明”云云都差点忘记。天色已暗，房间里一片沉静，被窝厚实柔软，给他一种与世隔绝的安适。听到陆予白提到刘昊然的名字，还愣愣的想，刘昊然，那不是我爱人吗，他怎么了？

那个瞬间他是真的错以为一切如常，仿佛他只是犯了个懒，只要走出这间房间回到家，就会看到早已收工的刘昊然，戴着眼镜笨手笨脚的给他们的儿子煎儿童牛排。他会从背后抱上去，跟他抱怨两句春困害人，被捏着脸颊笑一声小懒猫。

“我爱工作，工作爱我”如他，有时候太过劳苦，也会，且只会，跟刘昊然撒几句娇。刘昊然抵着他的额头，说，实在太累就休息一段时间，在家做刘太太，我养你。

他是认真的。

他这般确信。

他足足花费了几分钟才渐渐清醒过来，恢复成正常状态下，事业有成温柔可靠的，刚刚和伴侣协议分手的，单身爸爸吴磊。心头因为那个意味不明的梦而漾起的一点舒适的潮暖，一点点冷却下去，他无法想象也不敢面对，他和刘昊然的离婚声明被公之于众的那个时刻。

婚姻从来不是两个人的事，而对他们而言，更是相当于把一个甜美的秘密，从他们紧握的掌心，摊开来放到朗朗日光下。

这些天，从最初的震痛中渐渐平复后，有时他仍觉得，眼下的局面只是他和刘昊然闹别扭，不过阵仗大了些。刘昊然诚然已不在他身边，然而十几年的相知，七年的婚姻生活，刘昊然留给他那么多零零碎碎，被他自己一屁股坐坏的眼镜留下的仅存的镜片，心血来潮说要做甜品买回来再没动用过的模具，无数的数独，魔方，香薰香插，海边给他捡到的一颗心形的海玻璃，为此还被海蜇蛰了手。刘昊然懒，有时候也粗心，明明常犯胃病却不喜欢带药，时至今日，他包里的药盒仍然替刘昊然准备着养胃丸。

要一一从生活中抽离，谈何容易。

不如说，即使到了这一步，他最深层的潜意识仍认为，刘昊然在漫长的浪游后，终会回到自己身边。

他是一朵玫瑰，刘昊然是唯一采撷过他的最英勇的蜜蜂，翅膀上沾满他的花粉。

蜜蜂从不迷路。

他只能奔向他，别无选择。

而声明一旦发出，仿佛会有无数只手，无数双眼睛和无数张嘴，把他流落异国的工蜂回家的路径扰乱，他也将随之彻底凋零。

但陆予白通知他这个决定，他是理解的，他早知会有这么一天。

他和刘昊然的婚变传言，已甚嚣尘上。

自《小宝当家》的节目事故以来，关于他们这对众人口中的“影帝夫夫”“神仙眷侣”婚姻亮起红灯的小道消息一直暗流汹涌。尤其在刘昊然只身出国疗养后，吴磊这边迟迟不表态一事，一直被抓住作文章。不过都是些野路子的营销号发一发，不痛不痒，加上庞大的粉丝群体的反黑，况且年前他和刘昊然陪果冻出院时也被媒体拍过，尚不太有人相信，不曾掀起什么大的波澜。

直到前几天，刘昊然被拍到在约克大学的校园餐厅买三明治。

多伦多仍旧气温较凉，刘昊然裹着一件厚厚的浅棕色灯芯绒外套，领口露出白色卫衣，掩盖了过于消瘦的身形，像个普通大学生一样单肩背着电脑，拿着三明治边走边咬，把脸塞得圆鼓鼓，倒显得很可爱。很快又有海外粉丝发了和刘昊然的合照，刘昊然或许因为作出休整决定始终对粉丝心怀歉意，态度格外亲和，右手从卫衣袖子里钻出来，比出一个小小的树杈。

刘昊然自从宣布出国进修以来，基本处于销声匿迹的状态，包括工作室在内的一切社交账号都停止更新，无论学校还是医院的情况都保护得密不透风。这几张偶遇一出，粉丝如同久旱逢雨。评论以“啊啊啊啊可爱”为主，也有些呼吁不要打扰他的学习和治疗的声音。

本是好事一桩，直到这几张照片被营销号二传，特地放大了他毫无防备的没戴手套的左手和宽松卫衣间露出的脖子，有理有据般，指出他没戴婚戒。

粉丝激烈反驳“受伤了怎么戴”，但很快被拉出另一个同期男演员，拍打戏伤了手指韧带而将婚戒当作链坠挂在胸前的举动，作为比对。况且刘昊然亲手给吴磊打的餐具戒指一直为人津津乐道，被无数营销号写了又写，向来都是挂在他脖子上的，而眼下无论这个，还是那枚同样传为佳话的陨石戒指，都不在他身上，是不争的事实。

这个当口，另一社交网站又突然站出所谓知情者，称刘昊然和吴磊已分居数月。

事情至此已是一地鸡毛鸭血，背后似乎有股力量，着意要在这位路人缘素来很好的年轻影帝暂时负伤休战时狠狠踩他一脚。一夜间冒出不知从何而来的刘昊然的黑通稿，铺天盖地，口径一致，《当街激吻，密会新欢，劈腿成性，奶爸影帝的深情人设还能立多久》。

标题骇人，内容却其实难副，无非把刘昊然从拍第一部电影以来所有绯闻虚虚实实的做篇文章，顺带嘲他当年婴儿肥未褪的青涩模样。唯一算得上有锤的激吻事件着墨最多，至于所谓夜宿，只有分别拍到的不知所谓的模糊身影，指名道姓说是刘昊然和Sean。

吴磊点开陆予白发给他的截图，文章很长，从刘昊然和他的相识相知讲起，他看了一半便匆匆关闭。

他和刘昊然的故事，被有心人利用，成为捅阴刀的工具，即使看惯了这个圈子的险恶，也让他心头哀恸。

即使最后真的无法收拾，和刘昊然曾有过的快乐时光，也是他做过的，最温柔的一个梦。

静下心后，他发觉对于一切真真假假，他已并不在意，首先想到的是，刘昊然只身在外看到这些，会是何种心情。

查看多伦多的天气已经成了他每天的习惯，直到三月还有雪暴，刘昊然该有多冷，没课的时候一定只能缩在公寓里。天气恶劣，手不方便，连去超市买点储备粮屯着的可能性都不大，即使在学校也只能随便啃点三明治。他那么爱吃，虽然他出了名不挑食给什么吃什么，但他其实很刁的舌头和本就脆弱的胃，一定很怀念北京未打卡完的美食店，和家里相熟的阿姨按照他们喜欢的口味煲的汤。

突然有一刻，他很想要见到刘昊然。

不过不以本来面目。他想以一个陌生人的身份，给他纵使真的有过错误，现下也正流浪在外吃着苦头的小男孩一个安抚的拥抱，哄他说没事。

他自以为的超脱，只是伤痛过甚的应激反应。

他依然深爱着刘昊然，敬他如兄，又怜他如子。

意识到这一点，比起决意放弃的那个夜晚，更让他如灵魂撕裂般剧痛。

脚步声渐近，隐隐有哼歌的声音传来，跪坐在地的吴磊一瞬惊醒。

不能，绝对不能让任何一个人，看到刚刚还在红毯上挥手微笑，被称赞越来越成熟雍容的他，此刻正在洗手间发忄青，弄出一室狼狈的甜香。

他拼命支撑着身体，想躲进隔间，骨头却像是被自身的高热融化，连站都站不起来。更让他惊恐且羞耻的是，他的丝绒长裤里面早已湿透，他像一个被刺破的水球，不至瞬间垮塌，却正不断溢出湿黏的液体。

“有人吗？”

问话声已到门口。

这样不行。

他咬牙站起来，小腹随即传来坠胀的闷痛。他不得不撑住洗手池台面，才勉强稳住。

可他无法阻止玫瑰气味的外泄，他清晰的感到有琥珀味道的属于alpha的信息素侵袭了他，对方或许都没自觉，在他的刺激下已同样有情动的趋势。

太迟了，那股味道已向他靠近，他下意识低下头躲避目光。

“磊磊？你怎么在这里？”

对方睁大了眼睛。

他明白自己的样子一定很不堪。

这次情潮来得格外猛烈，他整个人透出艳熟的红，指关节，腕骨，锁骨，全都变成熟透的粉色。他兜头泼了自己许多水才勉强保持冷静，做好的发型早已散开，原本背过去的头发此刻贴在额头前。

不知幸或不幸，来人是他的相熟。

梁礼权，他的大学同系，台湾人，大富之家，进入娱乐圈纯属玩票性质，被调侃说“不努力拍戏就要回家继承百亿家产”。今年他拍了一部同志电影，引起不错的反响。

虽然出身复杂，但人意外的单纯，明明比吴磊大出将近三岁，吴磊却时常觉得他像个大孩子，是大学时经常被同学嘲笑“幼稚”“小屁孩”的他，少有的能沆瀣一气的对象。梁礼权爱玩，会玩，常搞些幼稚的把戏瞎闹，吴磊后来回想，自己在大学做过的少数几项熊孩子事迹，都是和这个人有关。

对于这个人，他当时是真的信任且亲近，甚至有些时候比刘昊然更让他轻松。只是毕业后梁礼权的工作重心放在台湾，他又已结婚生子，仅有的联系也只限于微信。

“礼权。”

吴磊嘴唇颤抖，他听到自己连音调都变了，

“麻烦你，手机借我。”

重逢的第一句就是这样的话，不免令人尴尬。他此刻无比后悔，他本以为自己只是又犯恶心要吐，匆匆跑出来，不仅没带抑制剂，连手机都塞给了陆予白保管。

“呃？喔……”

梁礼权似乎还未从眼前的光景中回神，摸出手机递给他，仍是呆愣愣的。

他想要打给自己，刚按下五个数字，小腹突然传来一阵沉闷的钝痛。他大脑一空，眼前的一切如抽象画般迅速变形模糊扭曲失色，脚下踏着的坚实的地面化为棉花，整个人向前跌倒。

“吴磊！”

失去意识前最后一丝感官记忆，是意外温暖纯净的琥珀香将他包围。

再次醒来时，被窗外明媚的天光晃了眼睛，吴磊本能的伸手挡住，小孩子般不满的哼了一声。

一旁有人起身，给他把窗帘拉上大半。他懒洋洋的，整个人软在被窝里，迷蒙着眼睛看了许久，才意识到是自己的姐姐，一瞬无比安心。重新闭起眼睛，打半个滚，连脑袋都缩进暖和的被子里。

想再睡一觉，却觉得嗓子火烧般灼热发痛。他试图起来喝水，才发觉全身上下没有一处不酸软困顿，浑身的骨头像是被拆了重组过，手脚都不听自己使唤。医院的床并不会很软，他却像陷在一团浆糊里，又黏又乏，没半分支撑。

“姐，我渴。”

他软软的叫了一声，声音带着慵倦的沙哑。

吴悦走过来打开保温杯，把他按住，吸管不由分说塞进他嘴里。吴磊猝不及防，被噎得“唔唔”哼了两声。

像个小孩子一样被姐姐按着喂水让他多少有些难堪，偷眼瞥见吴悦一言不发面色不虞，甚至低垂了眼睛看都不看他，像个没有感情的喂弟机器，又使他心生委屈，小声的问，

“姐，怎么了……”

吴悦似乎忍耐已久，在他发问的同时就狠狠咽下一口气，转过头平静了数秒，才转向他，把床头柜上的检查单扔到他身上。

她背过脸时，吴磊听到她小声说了句“谁爱管谁管”。

他未及反应，吴悦已转身离开了病房。

好凶。

他不满的嘟着嘴，把那薄薄一小张纸拿起来看。先映入眼帘的是熟悉的“信息素易激”几个字，他更觉得吴悦神经过敏莫名其妙，小声嘟囔了句“不还是这点事嘛”，目光随后被下面一行小字吸引。

“妊娠13周”。

双胎。

一时间，他如遭雷击。

望着镜中，刚刚经历过一次剧烈的忄青潮而眉眼倦懒的自己，吴磊深吸一口气。

隔着病号服略显粗糙的面料，他轻轻抚上自己的小腹。

触感一片圆实温软，他掀起衣服，侧过身去，已能看到一个不算小的，柔和隆起的弧度。

不应该这么迟才发现的。不应该的。

他已经是一个二十八岁的成熟omega，且有生育经历。连月的嗜睡和频繁晨吐，他的身体已向他发出了足够的信号，他早该明白背后意味着什么的。

只是他忙于工作和照顾儿子，分身乏术，连管理自己身体的时间都没有。更深层的原因是，出于自我保护的本能，他几乎已经强迫自己忘记了那残酷的一晚，更何况，事后他有立刻服药。

他自以为早已摆脱的噩梦，终究留下了种子，着床，壮大，吸收他的养分而生根发芽。

他将长裤拉下一些，那丛隐匿在幽地，只有他和他曾经的伴侣抚摸过的荆棘上的玫瑰，纤细的蓓蕾已被微微撑开，更显得血一般红，仿佛有了生命，在他肌肤上惑人的微微摇曳。

他曾是无心再生的。

倒不是畏惧怀胎生产的辛苦，只是他太爱果冻，自从果冻降生，就独享他所能给的全部的爱和柔情。一想到他的爱有可能被等分，想到爱笑爱撒娇的儿子会因为争宠而变得沉默乖戾或者迅速成长懂事，无论哪一个走向，都让他替小家伙一阵阵揪着心的难过。

刘昊然在果冻的成长中，基本算是一个无可指摘的父亲，但他有女儿情结，吴磊一直都知道。

刘昊然是那种出身于最传统的家庭教育环境下的男人，对男孩和对女孩全然是两种模式。看到他个子高高的一个大男人在亲戚家的女孩子面前蹲成一小团，伸手逗弄着那张粉嫩圆白的小脸，软声软气讨好人家，吴磊也是有过些许不快的。有时在路上看到带着小女儿的爸爸，刘昊然嘴上不说，眼睛却能一路追着人家的小纱裙和麻花辫上的兔子发夹看，吴磊尽量用开玩笑的态度拧着他的耳朵把他脸转过来，有时候走不到几步他又转回去。

后来，这个微妙的点也终于被引爆。

那天是个周六，因为Janice来家里玩，果冻开心疯了，到晚上就磨着不愿意练琴，刘昊然板起脸训了他。果冻是最能撒娇的小东西，虽然哭唧唧练完了功课，仍觉得委屈，最后跑到吴磊身边，抱着他在他后背蹭眼泪。

吴磊来问罪时刘昊然尚在气头上，口气不善的硬声道，“这怎么了，我像他那么大的时候，我不练琴，家里就该动手打了。”

他狠狠瞪了一眼，刘昊然才讪讪的闭口不言。

直到第二天上床睡觉，吴磊仍觉得心里有条刺。刘昊然却躺在床上背对着他不断傻笑，吴磊心烦气躁的把他的手机抽出来，见他正在看一条很火的视频，是一个新手爸爸用各种匪夷所思的方法给女儿绑头发。

他积攒的不满，在那一刻不知为何突然崩盘。刘昊然起先还哄他，后来也不知急出了什么火，嘟囔了句，“反正我做什么你都不高兴。”

最终刘昊然连着睡了三四天的客房，这事才算告一段落。

回忆起来，鸡毛蒜皮，七零八碎，全都称不上什么原则性的大事，又哪一件都不够姿态好看。他和刘昊然，像是互相丢着情绪的石块，被逼得两相后退，再相望中间已隔了一条粗砺丑陋的石子路。

他想，如果他们没有走到这步境地，如果他肚子里这两个是女儿，刘昊然一定会很开心，像大狗一样扑上来蹭他一脸口水，像任何一个傻爸爸一样，立刻着手给小公主取名字，重新布置婴儿房，买一大堆粉嫩嫩的小衣服小帽子。

他心绪烦乱，眼前一时出现果冻的脸，一时又变成了刘昊然。末了忽然又想到梁礼权，他零星的记忆中，昏倒后是梁礼权把他扶出来的，他身上至今仍留有和那个人的气质不太相符却又微妙和谐的琥珀味道。

他醒来的时候，身边只有吴悦。他不敢想象，如果他做检查的时候梁礼权尚在场，听到了这个结果。

他和刘昊然结婚时，梁礼权还曾送他一对蓝水晶海豚。而现下，他和刘昊然的婚变传言已满城风雨，个中内幕，但凡是个在圈里待过的人，就不可能没有耳闻。

他捧着微凸的小腹，一时间浑身发烫，旋即冰冷下来。

一场雪暴后，多伦多迎来了久违的晴天，依旧冷得刻骨。刘昊然摸出手机看了一眼，立刻重新把手缩回外套口袋里。

太冷了。

他忘记戴口罩，高挺的鼻尖冻得几乎失去知觉。

那批明显有预谋有组织的黑号凭空出现后，赵菁给他发来无数微信，他一概没回，最后索性退出登录。

在吴磊“不小心”给他打来一通语音通话后，当晚，他在梦中见到了无数个吴磊。

有的是忘记家里新换的门锁密码，联系不上他，又着急接果冻，气得跺脚，软软的跟自己发脾气。有的是跟他吵架，又说不过他，小嘴委屈又倔强的绷紧，眼眶下带着漂亮可怜的一抹红。

最后是穿着塑胶质地紧身旗袍的吴磊，又仿佛不是吴磊，只是长着吴磊的脸的可动人偶，好奇的眨着大眼睛看他，凑上来用手指挑起他的嘴角让他笑，丝毫不知羞，引他摸自己的身体，凉而滑的旗袍下不着寸缕，主动分开大腿给他看。像蜜桃剖出自己甜美柔软的果肉和内核，有种近乎原始的纯洁浪荡。

身娇体软，骨肉匀亭。和真正的吴磊触感别无二致，纤瘦，骨骼精巧，腰细得看似能轻易折断，摸起来却肉感腴丽，肌肤有惊人的弹性，仿佛一层娇嫩皮肉裹着柔软湿滑的凝冻。蛇一般缠在他身上，一捏就会发出幼猫般细细的娇嗔，咬着他耳朵，舌尖探进耳洞，叫他哥哥，后来又小声的叫他daddy，用软软肉肉的脚掌踢他，甚至故意去踩他早已硬挺滚烫的部位。

他从梦中满身大汗的醒来，像刚刚经历过一场淋漓入骨的性事，软手软脚瘫在床上，露出苦笑。

他，一个三十岁男人，竟然像个青春期少年一般梦遗。

他慢慢撑起身体，白天刚做过复健，半边身子都痛得仿佛被劈成两半，只有手臂仍是毫无知觉的。凌晨三点的多伦多一片冷清，他只有一只手可用，故而洗起衣服格外吃力。

他开始发疯般思念吴磊。

那天微信里寥寥几句的对话，在他心里仿佛被刻了张碟，循环播放。声音里带着他熟悉的糯和软，被看破实情后的惊慌，嘴硬着非说没事的逞强，都实在可爱得过分。他甚至后悔没即刻录音下来，转而又怨起语音通话为什么不可以回放。

在多伦多的生活远比想象的苦，他终于被迫承认自己算不得坚强。他的手臂因为长时间不能活动，肌肉开始轻微萎缩。每次复健都是痛苦的折磨，他转移注意力试图想些别的时，记起一种酷刑，叫做车裂。

反复几次后，他连想起医院都从心底生出寒意。

他不得不后知后觉意识到，他和吴磊之间，或许他才是被宠坏的那个。

吴磊其实算得一个很温柔的伴侣，随着年纪渐长，他身上多了一种圆熟悲悯的柔性的东西。他开始回忆起此前每一次伤痛，肉体上的，精神上的。吴磊甚至有过分紧张之嫌，把他当成个小孩般哄，本能护在他面前的样子，总让他记起十七岁那年的节目现场，他被悬空贴到墙上后，那只伸到面前的，白白小小的手。

指尖圆圆的，肉肉的，掌心透着幼嫩的粉色。

当时他年纪尚轻，满心只想着，这么可爱的手，哪天能好好握上一握，这辈子也值了。

不知何时，不用说一只手，吴磊整个人成了他的领地，他的私有财产。他却不自觉的开始要求更多，再更多。

他记起二十岁的自己，年轻气盛，说着，演员不太需要追求幸福感，一旦太过幸福，你所有的思维和感官，对这个社会的敏感度都会降低。

现在他想，幸福本就不是唾手可得的东西。

他开始怀疑是自己，一步一步，执意走进这样的死局。

他快要撑不下去了。

在微博看到“吴磊 晕倒”的热搜时，刘昊然觉得，有片刻时间，他连心跳都几近停滞。

紧跟着的一条热搜是“吴磊 梁礼权”。

在医院门口，梁礼权从车里架出意识不清的吴磊时，被拍个正着。虽然媒体拍照这个行为本身引起了很大的争议，但在大陆尚不为太多人所知的梁礼权很是刷了一波好感。他很高大，182公分的吴磊在他身边竟然显得小小一团，镜头对过来时，他不忘伸手把吴磊的脸遮住。

看着这个对他而言不算熟悉的名字，刘昊然眉头蹙紧。

他都记不清自己上次和吴磊并排热搜是什么时候了，或许是小宝当家的官宣。现在搜他们的名字，直接弹出的是“吴磊 刘昊然 婚变”。

他搜过的。

他着手搜时，局面已发酵得很是不堪。有吴磊粉丝痛陈他的数宗罪，也有站他这边的粉丝对吴磊的指责。

梁礼权那条热搜下却一片太平，不少人刷他在电影里的截图舔颜，甚至有人说他和吴磊“好配”。

入院复健以来，刘昊然就被下了禁酒令。灌下数杯胡椒饮料替代后，他忍不住装疯拨通吴磊的电话。吴磊自然不会接，不接才是理所应当的，而他怀着小孩子恶作剧般恶劣的心态，断了又拨回去，一遍一遍。

不知第多少次，他的举动有了回应。他未及狂喜，便听到陌生男性的声音。

“您好，您是？”

他一时无法言语，对方又重复了一遍“您好”。

“我是吴磊的，朋友。”

说出朋友这两个字时，他喉头苦涩。

“喔喔，”

对方带有一点特殊的口音，似乎是台湾人。

“他在休息。”

刘昊然觉得血液发冷，忍不住问，“您是哪位？”

“我也是磊磊的朋友，来看他的。看他手机一直响我就接了，不好意思。”

“噢，嗯。”

“找他有事的话，我可以帮忙带话给他。”

“不用了，不用告诉他。”

放下手机后，刘昊然茫然数秒，忽然醒悟，开始动手搜梁礼权这个名字。

梁礼权拍的电影毕竟小众，又不怎么在大陆活动，即使在台湾也是神龙见首不见尾。刘昊然对他全部的了解，也仅限于娱乐新闻中看到过名字的程度。

他第一次切肤感受到威胁，如一只嗅到同类气息的狼，耸起清瘦的背脊，龇出锋利的犬齿，把自己绷得像一张弓，只要稍加最后一丝外力，他就会伤人伤己。

搜出来的男人拍过许多露肌肉的硬照，他确实有漂亮的线条和块，有那个资本。耳洞和脐钉一应俱全，右臂到肩膀布满大片的纹身，加上那张五官浓烈的异域风的脸，对好这一口的粉丝群体而言，称得上很有魅力。

名字后面有一长串新闻，当中不乏“富商梁麒英之子”“豪门”“夜店”“亲密合照”一类夺人眼球的东西，刘昊然不禁握紧了手机。

是和他截然不同的类型。

他暗暗这样评价。

很快又因为主动拿那个人和自己作比，他属于雄性动物的尊严被狠狠抽痛。

当晚他又梦到吴磊，被他用链条锁起来，白皙丰润的手腕和脚腕都磨出血，绽出的嫣红的花却格外美丽。他低头吮吻那些伤口，口腔弥漫着甜美的血腥气。

在梦里，那具美丽胴体的腹部是隆起的，怀着他的孩子，被他狠狠侵犯。

他没有一刻不曾刻骨的爱着吴磊，从肉体到灵魂。

炽烈的爱甚至令他感到恐惧，不是对吴磊，而是对自己。

他第一次见到祁怀恩，是在和吴磊某次大吵后，收拾心情参加的品牌活动上。

吴磊不会吵架，也不懂跟他说理，一开口就容易先哽咽，而他一生气就有如一杆上膛的枪。子弹打进深水，最终他哑火，吴磊破碎。

同样的剧情重复了太多次，后来每次吵架，他都觉得自己困在十六岁第一次拍电影时的噩梦中。当时他因为压力过大，梦见自己正在拍一条很需要用力的情绪戏，反反复复，导演不批评，不通过，只不断的喊“卡，再来”。

吴磊已是他的法定伴侣，想到这个梦境有可能要铺满未来的七十年，他不是没有过绝望的瞬间。

而祁怀恩恰在这个时候出现在他眼前。

这个孩子从出道起就常被冠以小吴磊的名头，而在所谓激吻照片爆出后，这个称呼就多了一丝微妙的味道。营销号经常分析他和吴磊多么酷似，但其实，他并不如吴磊那般英气，身为真正混血儿的他轮廓反而更浅而薄，显得幼嫩，较之吴磊的浓艳少了许多侵略性。那天他的造型其实很糟糕，弄了一个被吐槽到如今的爆炸卷发，刘昊然看向他，蓬蓬鸟窝下露出小巧的下巴和两颗兔牙。

他确实有过一瞬的恍神，以为自己重新见到了十几岁的吴磊，那般灵动可爱，眼眸不曾染上忧愁。然而自律且自虐如他，很快意识到，是他对吴磊的渴望，投射到了无辜小孩子的身上。

是他需要看到吴磊，那么无论面前出现的是祁怀恩，还是张怀恩李怀恩，其结果都是一样。

他甚至开始刻意隔离他和祁怀恩的联系，但天不遂他愿。后来他又在几次或公或私的场合上，接连碰到那个小朋友。

那天，他确实是在帮酒醉的小孩子挡住车门怕他撞到头，而拍出的照片，也确实像他把那个少年抵在车边亲吻。

他无可奈何，只得认定是他一瞬分心在先，被天看到，活该有此一劫。然而这些年吴磊对他越来越多的臣服和依恋，以及为人夫为人父的莫名其妙的尊严，使得他再做不到像十八岁那样，像条怕失宠的宠物狗，蹲在楼下摇着尾巴等主人回家，主动上前道歉。

他有些自大又有些孩子气的，近乎任性的认为，他当年用两天高烧外加一针巨痛的屁股针换来的赦免券，有效期是一辈子，吴磊应该相信他，吴磊有义务无条件相信他。

他忘记了吴磊也有权利将他除名。

除夕夜的晚上，令他尤为心灰意冷的是，吴磊似乎彻底接受了祁怀恩的存在，自然而然的认为那孩子会来接他，平静的把他拱手相让。

那天他最终自己打了车，大年夜，犯不上劳烦任何一位朋友。他蜷缩在后座，司机偏偏放着一首老歌，“冷雨夜我不想归家/怕望你背影/只苦笑望雨点/须知要说清楚/可惜我没胆试”。

他觉得无比寂寞，仿佛下一秒就将死去。

即使到了这步田地，他仍未曾怀疑过吴磊对他的感情，他自信那是天性中的本能吸引。而现在，他心头发寒的意识到，或许他真的已经被放弃了。

明明是他想见到的结果，却有一滴清苦的泪，顺着脸颊滴入嘴角，和酒精浓烈的气息融合。

酒吧是他随意撞进去的，显然并没有挑到合适的环境，除了他以外所有的顾客都在热烈的追一场球赛直播。他不禁开始想象自己在周围人眼里是个什么样子，奇怪的东方男人，拖着一只明显有障碍的左手，所有人都在大笑和欢呼，只有他伏在桌上悲泣。

他开始深切的意识到，从一开始就是错的，自己仅仅是一家三口小群体里的头狼，被惯坏而在几百平的领地上作威作福，自认为树立起无上的尊严。甚至自大到咬伤并推开自己的伴侣，绝对伟大。

是，他多么伟大。

他根本不曾考虑过结局他能否承受。

一想到会有一个alpha，占据他的位置，用自己的气味将他留下的所有痕迹一点点磨蚀，他就要发疯。

吴磊已经不能被别人重新标记了，如果硬要清除他所留下的标记，会给身体造成不可估量的损伤。但他坚持认为这种事出于情感，如果彻底失去了吴磊的爱，他并没有绝对的自信，自己仍对他拥有绝对的占有权。

他记起婚后和吴磊少有的一次谈心，吴磊轻声的，尽量显得平和的说，“有时候觉得你太悲剧英雄主义了。”

吴磊摸了摸他的脸颊，眼睛里有悲伤的笑意。

“不需要这样的。”

那或许曾是和他同样溺水的吴磊，朝他抛去的浮木。

而他连最后的希望，也没能握紧。

他不知道是自己怎么回到住处的，醒来才发现赵菁给他打了许多电话，避无可避，他只得回拨过去。

“菁姐。”

“昊然。”

赵菁口吻平淡，她并不曾如她所言放弃他，但他清楚，他已令这个只认可强者的女人深感失望。

这让他愈加自我厌弃。

而赵菁的下一句。令他直接从地板上站了起来。

“你知不知道，他怀孕了？”


	7. “如若渴望融雪 要哪边走近”

7

“如若渴望融雪 要哪边走近”

视频邀请上出现“磊磊”的名字时，刚结束一轮复健瘫在一旁休息的刘昊然几乎是爬着奋力伸出手，握住手机。

到多伦多以来他接受了两次修复手术和一次植皮，尚算顺利。但至于最终能恢复到几成，他深知以自己的境况，仍要看天命。

在理疗和电击的辅助下，他的手臂有了些许起色，能小幅度的活动和屈伸。只有手指仍是不听使唤，且关节无法伸直，扭曲僵硬的并在一起。因为许久不能自如活动，他总觉得那只手失去了活气，皮肤灰白，连指关节都比另一只正常健康的手显得细而无力，像冬天里衰败的枯藤。

复健过于苦痛，且成效迟缓。为了保证以足够的心理承受力面对，他不得不花许多时间催眠自己，试图劝说自己正在发生的一切是在拍戏，是别人的人生，那个脸色可怖的涨红，脖颈间青筋历历暴起，汗水一滴滴落到地板上的可怜男人，是角色需要，而不是他自己所必须经历。但疼痛仍是切肤的，无数个咬牙忍耐的瞬间，他像一头负伤的困兽，自喉间发出低沉的嘶吼。

他无数次低头凝望自己残损的手掌，不知它此生是否有幸，能被它失落的伴侣再次携起。

那只白嫩丰润的，手指圆圆胖胖，连骨节都显得不那么分明，手背上会有四个可爱的凹窝的，小孩子一样的手。

如果那样一只城堡里的小王子的手，下半生都不得不与他残障变形的手为伴，连他自己都深觉惋惜。

他常被人以幸运来形容，自己也觉得自己天生好命，尤其二十岁前半，一路顺风顺水，逢凶化吉。他从未曾想过有一天，自己会伤得这般严重。

时至今日，他仍时常在失去左手的噩梦中惊醒。

人大抵都是不懂得珍惜的动物，一朝失去，他才意识到手对他而言是多么重要。他用它演绎无数的角色，夹烟持枪，去完成一个演员的使命。回家后又在他丈夫和父亲的身份中持续作用，他用它抚触爱人的肌肤，拥抱那一捻纤腰，给儿子冲奶粉换尿布，用它负担起一个男人所必须负担的一切。

梦中他无数次回到人影穿梭的曼谷医院，窗外的绿叶植物枝肥叶阔，浓得化不开的绿显得诡异，隐隐透出不详的味道。他置身其中，滴着血，剧痛，且惊惶。

他偶尔会悲观的想，吴磊至今也无法想象，那一天的他有多么惶悚不安。

他想纵使有过数以千计的肌肤相亲，人心和人心，始终是相隔的。

天知道他有多想扑进他眷恋的怀抱，吴磊对他而言，自然是他并肩而行的战友，然而在某种程度上，更是他的港湾。他是一只再平凡不过的小小的白帆，在恶浪怒涛中乘风而行，每每他倦航时，夜色中他背后光华璀璨的避风港静静伫立，只需一个眼神交换，他心头便足以漾起柔情。

而那一天，他的港口拒绝了残损的他迫切的驶入，用怨恨的眼光望向他，仿佛他是刽子手而不是受害者，薄薄的柔润的嘴唇，毫不留情吐出分离的话。那般轻飘干脆，他甚至怀疑那句话在他心里一遍遍演练已久，一切只需一个契机。

他始终不能回忆这一节，他最没出息的，像个被赶出家门的小男孩般委屈得只想落泪。

后来，第一次从医生那里了解到终身残障这个残酷的可能，他本能的想法，就是彻底送吴磊离开。

所幸吴磊早早提了分开。

他此时无比感谢那句如冰刃般重伤他的话。

他如释重负的笑了，转而仰头发出一声极痛楚的呻吟。

他深深记得，这双手曾经享用过怎样的香艳。

他曾经的爱人，娇艳如一朵玫瑰又清纯如初生小鹿的，在尚未踏出那一步成为他的法定伴侣前，他们自由快意，享受着爱所能给予他们的，最大限度的极乐。

某个圣诞夜，难得飞来和他相聚的吴磊，被甜甜的草莓酒灌得带着三分薄醉，眼睛带上一层艳色的迷蒙。那双眼睛生得极美，眼窝如一个真正的混血儿般深邃，罕有的平行大双和卷翘的长睫毛，让他平日里有些时候看上去就带着一种靡丽的慵倦，遑论酒后。那整张脸仿佛浸在珍珠般的柔光里，慢动作一般贴近他，张开的小巧的嘴巴里露出一点红润的舌头和两颗兔牙，把他的手指含进去，一根一根慢慢濡湿，自指尖舔到指根。坐在他怀里，只穿着长袖卫衣和运动短裤，引他去爱抚自己的身体。

仿佛下一秒就会在他怀里融化成一滩甜而黏的糖浆，仿佛是为他量身定制的可动娃娃。全身上下都是软的，软得不真实，明明那般纤瘦，侧躺着支起上半身时，腰间叠出的柔软的肉感的波浪却能把他的手指含进去。他把人抱到床上，坏孩子甜笑着滚来滚去不让他捉到，用同样小孩子一样胖胖的淘气的小脚蹬他的胸口。

吴磊在许多时候仍保留有孩子般的稚气天真，有段时间尤其热衷于在手上写字画画，他作为男友，手自然要贡献出来。吴磊给他画过无数的手表戒指，在他手背上一遍遍盖章确认归属，不厌其烦的用黑色线条描出他的手指骨节。

有一次吴磊把他的手按在纸上描出一个手印，又把自己的交错相叠，如法炮制。最终吴磊的手描出来，手指显得比他圆润整整一圈，气得捂上不让他看。

吴磊像小孩子一样画过就扔，那张从笔记本上随意撕下，印有两个人相叠的十指的纸，他一直保留着，后来找朋友的画室加工过，嵌进画框，在婚后吴磊的第一个生日拿出来。

他仍记得当时，吴磊盛满惊喜和幸福的眼睛。

看似是他给了吴磊一座星空城堡，但他深知，他所能及的任何一条星河，都不及吴磊望着他时眼瞳中的光。

而现在，那光熄灭了。

他不免要在暗夜中迷失。

接受视频邀请前，他又记起自己现在满脸通红的狼狈模样，随手胡乱擦了把脸，汗湿的头发索性背到脑后。

按下接受的前一秒，他甚至屏住了呼吸。

而最终屏幕上出现的，如他曾经考虑过的可能，是儿子的小脸。

小家伙和他一样擅长发现死亡角度，小脸高高仰起，镜头对着自己胖胖的小下巴，脸颊两边一边一大团肉，几乎要垂下来，挤得小嘴微微嘟着，嘴角边还挂着几丝亮晶晶的口水。

刘昊然没绷住，被儿子逗得笑出声。

“爸爸！”

确认过眼神后，果冻一个饿虎扑食连滚带爬扑到镜头前，小手指隔着屏幕和八千公里的距离去戳他的脸，大叫，“爸爸——”

那边应当是晚上，不等刘昊然叫停，懂事的小家伙自己把嘴捂上，在嘴边竖起手指，“嘘。”

又贴近镜头，奶声奶气毛茸茸的说，“daddy在睡觉，我偷偷用他的手机打给你的，爸爸不许告诉daddy。”

刘昊然温声道，“好。”

“那拉钩。”

他伸出手，拇指隔着屏幕，和儿子遥遥一碰。

“爸爸，我好想你。”

小家伙奋力往镜头前拱，屏幕上只能拍出一只眨巴眨巴的大眼睛。

“很想很想，有从这儿飞到爸爸身边，再带爸爸从那里飞回来，那么多那么多的想。”

“宝贝。”

刘昊然心口一酸，身边没有了从早到晚吵个没完的小小一团跟屁虫，也的确令他处处无所适从。

“爸爸也很想果冻。”

小家伙抠着手指，小小声跟他汇报，“爸爸，我和Janice吵架了。”

“怎么了？”

刘昊然颇觉意外。

这小家伙把他对美人的品味继承得青出于蓝而胜于蓝，自从转学到现在这个国际幼儿园就盯上了人家园花小姑娘，足足用了五瓶草莓牛奶和一个珍珠发夹，园花才勉为其难答应给他试用期，眼下正在转正的边缘试探。果冻把小姑娘带回家来玩的时候，他和吴磊隔着门缝偷偷看过，那千依百顺，人家说往东不敢往西的怂样，吴磊最终评价说，“跟他爹一模一样”。

退一万步说，果冻是个性格很好的孩子，自小懂得与人为善的道理。要说他和幼儿园任何一位小朋友吵架，都是不可能发生的事情。

屏幕里果冻的小脸一点点垮下来，手指在自己身上划拉着。

“她说她猜对了，爸爸和daddy在玩大人的捉迷藏，爸爸输了，所以爸爸搬走了。她说爸爸不会回来了。我才不信。”

小家伙眼睛红红的，瘪着小嘴忍了一会，突然带着哭腔喊，

“我讨厌Janice！我再也不和她好了！”

刘昊然总觉得多伦多阴沉清冷的空气正使自己变得越来越脆弱善感，听着儿子的哭诉，平日里素来极少动容的他竟感到鼻腔一阵酸热。

“爸爸会回去的，等爸爸回去以后，陪果冻去看Janice，你们还是最好的好朋友，对不对？”

“呜。”

果冻抬起眼睛看他，湿漉漉的睫毛笨笨的翕动。

“不哭，宝贝。”

刘昊然正软言安慰着，不想小家伙转而换了话题，问他，

“爸爸，你在加拿大到底在干嘛呀。”

这个问题，自他只身来到多伦多后，每次电话或者视频里果冻都要执着的问一遍，而刘昊然的回答一如既往：“爸爸啊，爸爸在打怪兽。”

没想到这次果冻不吃这一套，小鼻子一翘，毫不留情的拆穿他：“骗人，Janice说，新闻里说了，爸爸是去上学。”

刘昊然不禁露出苦笑。现在的小孩子一个比一个鬼精，他们家果冻算得上是心性单纯的，现在也被小女朋友带得越来越不好哄了。

说好的吵架了再也不全幼儿园最最好了，到头来还是听了小女朋友一句话就来驳老爹的面子。

他无奈的摇了摇头，被迫“坦白”：“是，爸爸是在上学，爸爸还没写完作业，被这里的老师留下了。”

果冻听信了，小脸挂上毫不掩饰的嫌弃：“爸爸好笨。”

转而又冲他勾手指：

“爸爸，你过来点。”

刘昊然乖乖把脸凑近屏幕，小家伙吸溜着口水和鼻涕，用气声小小声的跟他商议“计谋”：

“果冻来帮你一起写，好不好？果冻的作业每次都得A＋的，这样，老师就会让爸爸早点回来了。”

刘昊然笑着皱起眉：“那果冻没写完作业找爸爸帮忙，老师会不会批评果冻？”

“唔。”

果冻吐吐舌头，

“那爸爸，爸爸好好学习，果冻不打扰你了。”

“等等。”

刘昊然赶紧叫停儿子试图挂断视频的小爪子，吞吞吐吐提出要求，他多少觉得难以启齿：

“能不能，让爸爸看看daddy？”

小家伙一阵窃笑，脸上肉多，一挤几乎连眼睛都看不到，手指在脸颊上刮着笑他，“羞羞，爸爸想daddy啦。”

借儿子的手去偷窥前任伴侣这种事本身就有些不够君子，眼下又被五岁的小家伙刮脸皮嘲笑，刘昊然不禁觉得脸上一阵发烫。

好在儿子跟他配合干过不少这样的“坏事”，驾轻就熟，一边往楼上溜一边小小声哄他，“daddy在楼上睡觉，果冻偷偷进去，爸爸乖。”

随着儿子的小手轻轻把卧室门推开，他终于得以见到阔别已久的，他的心爱。

床上换了他全然陌生的灰紫色床品，他曾经的爱人在其中安恬的睡着。和怀果冻时不一样，脸庞和身形都眼见着丰润起来，气色似乎是不错，熟睡的脸颊透着微粉，渐趋圆润的轮廓丝毫无损他的美艳。身上套着一件他同样不曾见过的宽松柔软的白色针织，隔着一层绒毯，也能看到小腹柔和隆起的弧度。

果冻不敢多作停留，猫着腰溜出去，神神秘秘告诉他，“爸爸，daddy肚子里有小妹妹啦。”

“果冻喜欢吗？”

“嗯，想要妹妹。”

得到儿子的答复后，刘昊然多少安心，隔着屏幕蹭了蹭小家伙乖巧的小脸。

“那果冻要乖，要好好照顾daddy，好不好？”

近一个月前，从赵菁口中确认过这个不合时宜的“喜讯”时，他眼前发黑，几乎跌倒。

酿成苦果，他才意识到自己犯下的是怎样不可饶恕的罪行。

那日凌晨他从地上醒来，身上染满吴磊特有的玫瑰酒的味道，满室情事后留下的腥膻，触目可及都是一片狼藉，曾好好穿在吴磊身上而今被撕毁的衣物明明白白告诉他发生过什么。

宿醉外加纵欲，又在地板上躺了半夜，他挣扎着起身，只觉得五脏六腑像是错了位，无一处不疼，他痛苦的呻吟一声。

现在想来，温柔体谅如吴磊，如果不是对他彻底心淡，是绝不会把他像一件废品般扔在客厅地上不理的。

然而即使对他绝望，被他粗暴的侵入弄得痛到颤抖，到最后吴磊依然把他的头搂在胸口，努力放松身体，像纵容一个犯错的孩子。那具身体是一片肉粉色玫瑰的海，软热湿滑，他也真的像个孩子般，由着自己的脾性肆意妄为。

片段的记忆中，吴磊在听到他的什么话后，身体一瞬僵硬绷紧，开始拼命抗拒他。然而那夜的他是一个顽劣至极的孩童，抵抗比宽容更令他亢奋。他的虎牙狠狠咬住吴磊的腺体，吴磊精巧的头颅在他怀里软软的垂下，像一只被野兽咬住雪白长颈的天鹅。

有许多次，他努力试图记起那晚自己究竟说过些什么。他心知那一晚他对吴磊说过许多话，然而残留在脑海中的酒醉的失控感比对言语的记忆更早的浮上脑海，他最终遍寻无果。

现在想来，那一定是极其尖锐，一旦出口就再无法平和相对的话。

不可否认，如暴君般攻入最深处时，他怀有过无比暗黑的欲念。

想让他身下这件上帝的艺术品连同他自身一并粉碎，毁灭，又想干脆让他怀孕，让他肚子里育有自己的骨肉，那张玫瑰花瓣般漂亮红润的小嘴便再也无法先他一步吐出离开的要求。

偏偏在那一刻，上天听到了酒醉的他内心的呼声。

他狠狠甩了自己一巴掌，口腔内的软肉碰到牙齿，甚至自己把自己嘴角打出了血。

他要尽快好起来，回到吴磊身边，哪怕那里已没有他的位置。

他要偿还他犯过的，所有的错。

“爸爸。”

儿子的呼唤惊醒了他，他仓皇抬头时，脸上似乎还有那一耳光的滚烫疼痛，嘴里隐隐泛起铁锈般的血腥气。

“爸爸你看嘛，这是我画的。”

果冻的画向来不错，房子里有一个大人一个小朋友，远远隔着一片海的岛屿上有另一个人，显然是分隔两地的他们一家三口。

看到房子外一个扬起手臂打招呼的高大身影时，刘昊然脸上堪堪漾起的慈爱的笑容，瞬时凝固在唇角。

“果冻告诉爸爸，这是谁？”

“是梁叔叔。”

那一刻，他觉得自己的脸一定可怖的扭曲了。

“叔叔经常来看你和daddy吗？”

他一边有心刨根问底，一边深觉向小孩子套话的他，显得如此恶劣又可笑。

“嗯，叔叔还带果冻去吃……”

说着说着说走了嘴，果冻大眼睛一转，赶紧用小手捂住嘴巴。

“吃什么了？”

他尽可能让自己的声音平和如常。

“吃……”

果冻小心翼翼的试探数次，仍然是怂，先撒娇讨一张免打金牌：

“爸爸不许生气。”

刘昊然举起三根手指保证：“爸爸不生气。”

小孩子毕竟好骗，得到允诺的果冻立刻放心坦白，“叔叔带果冻吃麦当劳。”

“爸爸是怎么告诉你的，麦当劳不可以多吃，知不知道？”

果冻一听就不乐意，小嘴嘟起来。

刘昊然拿出另外的甜头作为诱饵，哄他，“过几天爸爸回去陪你，带你去吃好吃的，好不好？”

“好。”

果冻乖巧应着，结束视频前像个小大人一样叮嘱他，

“爸爸要乖，要好好学习，没办法那么快回来也没关系的，果冻已经长大了，不是小朋友了。”

放下手机，刘昊然转而望向自己的左手。

几根手指并在一起，仿佛黏连。他努力控制着试图握拳，结果仍是徒劳无功。

距离上次在医院查出结果不到一个月，吴磊发现，事态已有遮掩不住的趋势。

他肚子里是两个，势必要显眼一些。春装轻薄，他所担心的事情很快成了现实。

以一个受过刺激的omega的身体再度怀孕，且是双胎，他咨询过的所有医生都抱持不乐观的态度。为了保护肚子里这两个小家伙，他不得不尽量减少行程，同时要频繁出入医院，不免令人生疑。

家里虽然最终表态说接受他的一切决定，但他自己对妈妈和姐姐于心有愧，不忍惊动她们，很多时候都是一个人开车去医院。终于有一次，他被镜头堵了个正着。

回看被拍到的照片，连他自己都不知道，他的变化已有这么明显。

他怀果冻时才二十一岁，年纪尚轻，满心想着顾及外表身形和自己的工作，甚至在肚子里的果冻月份还小的时候偶尔用束腹带遮掩。而这一次他已算不得年轻，又经历过许多得失，整个人是圆柔平和的状态，眉眼间流转着柔和的光，低头的样子温柔得令他自己都深觉讶异。

除了果冻，还有肚子里这两个小的，他已经没有什么可以失去了。

人到了这一步，平白生出许多软肋，也披上层层铠甲，从心底生出无限温柔，和孤勇。

他有心穿了宽松的卫衣，外面加了同样版型宽松用以惑人的牛仔外套，仍难以遮掩，更骗不了人的是他下意识护住小腹的本能。即使陆予白动用关系把这几张照片压了下来，仍有一些小道消息在暗暗传他有孕。他和刘昊然的婚变传闻刚有止息的趋势，眼下被这条消息一搅，已如一滩浑水。

他肚子里，如他之前所想，是两个小姑娘。小宝贝们多少受了惊吓，本来一直安安静静的，当晚却直到到临睡前还在他肚子里闹腾。他痛得躺不下，只好给宝贝们读故事，权作安抚。

“‘我爱你一直到月亮那里。’说完，小兔子闭上了眼睛。

“ ‘哦，这真是很远，’大兔子说， ‘非常非常的远。’

“然后他躺在小兔子的身边，微笑着轻声地说：‘我爱你一直到月亮那里，再从月亮上，回到这里来。’”

这是刘昊然给果冻读过的第一个故事。

果冻还在他肚子里时，毕竟是个男孩子，从第一次有了动静后就闹得厉害。刘昊然抚摸着他哄着小家伙，用他所听过的最温柔的声音对着他的肚子读绘本，给他当人肉靠垫，让整夜难眠的他躺在自己身上。

“等这小子出来，看我不打他屁股。”

有一次他被闹得痛得浑身发抖，刘昊然环抱着他，这般哄他开心道。

如果刘昊然在，一定不会让两个宝贝这样不安，他想。

像这样的念头，他只准许在自己脑海内出现一秒，旋即亲手掐熄。

他已决意把两个小公主平平安安的带到这个世界上来，独力养大。

纵使他和刘昊然之间的关系变成了致命的毒藤，缠绕成无数死结，但最终开出两朵并蒂花作为终结，似乎也是一个足够温馨的句点。

听闻吴磊被媒体追到医院的消息后，梁礼权再次自荐，以后由他来负责吴磊的出入。

此前，吴磊已婉拒数次。

和梁礼权多年后重新建立的交集，吴磊曾以为仅仅止步于他向对方道谢，并约出来共进晚餐的程度。梁礼权显然知道他的情况，却不曾主动提起，只时时看顾着他，上下楼梯，进出房间，乃至饮食上的注意，都比他本人还要周全些。席间聊到兴起习惯性点了支烟，很快说句“对不起”后掀灭。

他如此贴心，倒令吴磊颇感激。

梁礼权算得上是他大学四年时光最好的一个见证者。那四年，也包含了他和刘昊然婚前最后的热恋期，及婚后最快乐的头一年。加上学校生活的充实满足，事业上的年少有成，那时的他，过的是神仙日子。

而今，那些光鲜绚烂的时光，从总令人有几分游戏人间感的男人嘴里轻飘飘的提起，当时的快乐，已有些许隔世的意味。

“那时候你胆子超大，偷偷把男朋友带到大课教室里来，对不对？还故意分开坐前后桌，但你们都那么显眼，上课没多久，系里的女生就开始八卦你们两个……”

酒后乘兴的话说到一半，梁礼权终于意识到这是个禁忌的话题。然而他天性不知尴尬为何物，只吐吐舌头，致歉道，

“sorry。”

“没关系。”

吴磊也记起那时候无数胆大妄为的举动，淡淡笑了。

他已能平静的接纳自己过往的故事出现在别人口中，能和知情者聊一聊，他反而感到轻松。

令吴磊意外的是，那次微型同学会般的晚餐后，他接果冻放学回家的一个傍晚，看到一直空置的隔壁楼下停了搬家公司的车，无数工人进进出出。他禁不住留心多看了一眼，从堆得乱七八糟的房门口走出来的，竟然正是那个近期时时出现在他眼前的人。

梁礼权头上包着头巾，鼻尖上沾一点灰，对他露出大大的笑容，理所应当说“hi”。

吴磊不及反应，呆愣愣的，直到梁礼权有如真正第一次见面的新朋友那般，对他伸出手。

“你好，新邻居。”

那只手很大，把他的手完全包裹在内，骨节有力，五个指尖都有一层薄薄的茧而显得粗糙，吴磊模糊记起这个人一直有在玩吉他。从热情的小岛上来的男人，掌心灼人的热度几乎将他惊到，他低头望了一眼，那只紧握着他的手虎口有新的刺青，是一朵精致的黑色玫瑰。

他呆呆的被那只手握着，直到梁礼权用另一只手碰了碰他的脸颊，笑说，“喂，傻掉啦。”

“正好我这段时间也在找房子住，你这里还不错嘛。”

他解释得轻描淡写。

果冻却一早从daddy背后窜出来，叫着“梁叔叔”往人家身上扑。梁礼权实在太高，小家伙只能抱到他腰往上一点点，像个肉乎乎毛茸茸的小动物般不甘心的拼命往上拱。梁礼权顺势把他抱起来，让他骑到自己肩膀上转了一圈，许久未有的高视野让果冻开心得大声尖叫。

像果冻这样的小馋猫，向来谁喂好吃的跟谁好，梁礼权每次见面都掏出零食和男孩子喜欢的小玩意哄他，上次还陪他一起玩over cooked，早就在他这里赚足了印象分。不用说这个神奇的长腿叔叔还会玩魔术，并慷慨的把机关传授给他，让他在幼儿园狠狠耍了一把帅，得到了无数漂亮小妹妹的关注，在正和他冷战的Janice面前挣足了面子。自那天起，梁礼权在他这里的特权升级为一口一个甜腻腻的梁叔叔，外加肉脸蛋贴面礼和无数个黏糊的亲亲。

对于儿子和直到一个月前在他心目中仍是普通故交的男人如此亲近，吴磊并不是太适应。然而他身子渐重，从骨头里透出一股乏和怠懒，自觉对果冻有许多照顾不到的地方，难免心生愧意，许多话也只得咽进自己肚子里。

就当儿子交了个超龄的大朋友，只要他开心，这样也好。

他宽慰自己说。

有了果冻这张通行证，梁礼权更加成为他公寓的常客。

他扶着肚子软绵绵靠在沙发上，看梁礼权拿牛轧糖饼干逗果冻，忍不住说，“果冻，daddy带你去看牙医的时候，牙医叔叔怎么说的？”

话一出口，他顿时怔住。

不知何时起，他不觉间变成了另一个刘昊然。

果冻最怕牙医这两个字，立时捂住自己肉嘟嘟的小腮帮，已经叼在嘴里的一块饼干眼看就要吐出来。不等吴磊阻止，梁礼权眼疾手快，伸出手替他接着，眼也不眨的转而放进自己嘴里。

吴磊把果冻揪过来，他是真的有些动气了：“daddy教过你什么，吃下去的东西还能不能吐出来？”

无奈果冻已经被新朋友带成了个胆大包天的小坏蛋，欺负daddy肚子里装着两个妹妹没办法像以前一样追上自己，扭扭屁股，一溜烟跑了。

吴磊被他气得胸闷，掉转头平静了几秒，深深呼了口气。

他对平白接受了儿子任性吐出来的零食的梁礼权道歉：“不好意思。”

梁礼权似乎看出他的不适，小心翼翼问，

“对不起，我是不是给他吃太多甜食了？”

身形高大的男人，在他面前摸着后脑勺承认错误，有种大型犬又缠人又让人不忍指责的感觉。

“我不会带小孩子的，家里人总说我比他们还难搞，用你们的说法应该叫，叫熊孩子对吧。”

这一个月来，他的台湾口音已淡化许多。大概身为太子爷的他交游广阔，到哪里都不缺当地朋友作陪，言谈间竟然还有了向京腔转变的趋势。

吴磊摇摇头，微笑道，“果冻很喜欢你。”

“你儿子真的好可爱喔，我才知道蜡笔小新那种侧脸在现实中也是存在的。”

提起那小家伙，男人浓郁深刻的眉眼染上笑意。

“另一种意义上的撕漫男。”

果冻的小耳朵倒很灵，立刻跑过来问，“什么是撕漫男？”

“就是夸果冻像漫画里的英雄一样，很帅的意思。”

小家伙听什么信什么，被哄得咯咯笑。

梁礼权很健硕，肩膀很宽，果冻在他身上爬来爬去，仿佛攀一座山。

吴磊却始终觉得无比寂寞。

他像是误入片场，懵懂间被推到镜头前，再回神手里已被塞了一段他全然陌生的人生的脚本，只得硬着头皮演下去，自觉从身到心都不由自主，变成一个滑稽戏里的牵线木偶。

一个故事读完，肚子里仍然折腾得厉害，小公主们似乎打定主意，齐心协力不让daddy安稳度过这一晚。

“怎么了？是不是想要爸爸了，嗯？”

他痛得指尖都有些颤抖，打开手机，把设为加密的相册打开，找出一张照片，给肚子里的小家伙们看。

“这是爸爸，帅不帅？”

大概人疼痛不适的时候总是脆弱的，重新看到那张自己都许久不曾打开看过的照片，清朗的眉眼和敦厚的轮廓，那双眼睛含着一点温存的笑意凝望着他，他突然觉得无比孤独且委屈，不觉滴下眼泪。

不想怀着两个小的还要只身应对正是淘气的年龄变得越来越难哄的大儿子，不想提着一口气勉力和对他而言毕竟是“外人”的人打交道，想躲进熟悉的怀抱里，不管不顾把一切都交给自己的伴侣。

然而现实总难遂人意。

他拭去挂在卧蚕上的泪珠，咬牙拨通了梁礼权的电话。

令吴磊讶异的是，梁礼权的车有医院的许可，可以直接走地下通道，连进正门的程序也一并省去。

“谢谢。”

艰难维持的时日里遇上老友一腔赤诚的好意，他不免心怀感激。

“小意思。”

男人对他露出一排白牙，眉眼间都是自得，那神情是真的以得到深夜被他差遣的资格为荣。

而这令他茫然无措。

吴磊最终不得不回上海休息调养了些时日，这期间梁礼权一直在他隔壁慢悠悠收拾整理，时不时给他拍张照录个视频汇报进度。他甚至请了全屋软装设计师，大有在北京安营扎寨的意味。

终于在新居安顿好后，梁礼权盛情邀请吴磊做第一个过去吃饭的客人。

“大陆北方叫‘温锅’，对吧。”

他在脑海里搜寻着尚不熟练的词汇，两手在胸前交叠，带着些大型犬讨宠的味道，撒娇说，

“我只想让你一个人来‘温’这个‘锅’。”

主人如此盛情相邀，吴磊作为客方，自然不好拂了美意。

看到系着围裙的梁礼权笑盈盈从厨房端出各色菜式，即使称得上旧友，却对他还有这个手艺一无所知的吴磊不免睁大眼睛。

“怎么了？”

梁礼权把一碟清汤越鸡放在他面前，眨眨眼睛说，“可惜你暂时不能吃虾，我特地找朋友从杭州寄来的明前龙井新茶，做龙井虾仁的话很棒的。”

道道都是看起来颇有技术含量的菜，满满当当摆了一桌，甚至带有炫技意味的用萝卜雕出满满一盘白天鹅和无数朵玫瑰，吴磊深觉震撼，迟迟不敢动筷，生怕破坏了满目的精致。

“让我猜猜，你之前一定以为我完全不会下厨，对不对？”

“嗯。”

吴磊点头坦白，

“说实话我以为这次又是叫披萨……”

他望着眼前的男人，脑中回忆起他穿着背心吃着外卖披萨在留学生宿舍打游戏的模样。

梁礼权咧嘴笑，“那是大学的时候嘛，住宿舍没那个条件，没办法给你露一手，不过也是怪我自己懒。”

他又带点得意的解释般说，“我妈妈是浙江人，我大概七八岁就跟她学做菜了。”

吴磊再次讶异：“从来没听你说过。”

“你愿意的话，我可以慢慢讲给你听。”

吴磊垂下眼睛笑笑，夹起一块糯米莲藕，一片甘美软糯在舌尖融化开来。

是地道的南方菜式，土生土长的北方人很难想到主动去做这道菜。

他咀嚼着挂了香软甜滑的桂花糖浆的藕片，却不由自主回想，他有多久不曾有机会吃到自家做的家常菜了。

演员的职业是漂泊不定没错，能在家洗手作羹汤的时间极少。但此刻，带有菜香的蒸汽在眼前氤氲，嘴里和胃里都是暖的，他忽然想到，如果两个人的日子越过越少了烟火气，想不慢慢心淡也难。

那个人做菜也带有鲜明的个人风格，不会什么花哨的刀功花样，不管什么菜品都切成方方正正的大块，用料扎实，卖相往往不怎么样，味道同样称不上惊艳，甚至没几样拿得出手的菜式，但吃下去意外的温润熨帖。

朴素沉实，一如他那个人，是一块顽石包裹的暖玉。

刘昊然的厨艺，是婚后一点一点磨炼出来的。

刚结婚时，他们仍像热恋期一样逍遥自在，本身能在家的时候就不多，加上两个人对厨房那点事都笨手笨脚，懒得亲自弄。刘昊然收集了满满一收藏夹的美食地图，一有空就带他挨家打卡。

情况是从有了果冻后开始变化，刘昊然从宝宝吃的果泥蛋羹等辅食开始，一天天学会了下厨。虽然刀功怎么都练不出来，忽略卖相不计的话也能弄出品质不错的三菜一汤。

收到那枚此刻已被他取下的陨石戒指的那天，是刘昊然迄今为止厨艺发挥最好的一天。

那其实是一个很平常的日子，难得两个人都休假，吴磊起床给果冻梳洗打扮好送去上幼儿园后倒头睡了个回笼觉，一口气睡到下午。阳光正暖，他赖着不愿起来，肚子偏偏饿了。他闭着眼睛伸脚去踹身边的人，想让他去厨房弄点吃的，不想踹了个空。

刘昊然在休假的时候能比他还早起来，这倒是很稀奇。

他打定主意，躺回床上装睡，看看那个人究竟搞些什么花样。

他被太阳烤得迷迷糊糊，快要再次睡过去时，那边终于按捺不住，星空城堡的门被小心翼翼推开一条缝，只一眼，刘昊然似乎已笃定他其实醒着，走进来，把一张床上小桌放在他面前。

“起来了，小懒猫。”

吴磊这才发觉，刘昊然破天荒的在家还刮了胡子弄了头发，正正经经穿了件白衬衫。打扮舒齐的刘昊然有如一个真正的waiter般对他鞠了一个附赠挽手花的躬，紧接着四个带盖的银质餐盘就被一一端到他面前的小桌上。

“干什么你？”

他一边觉得刘昊然发神经，一边又忍不住甜笑，软在床上去戳他的waiter一本正经的脸。

刘昊然示意他打开餐盘，他打开第一个，是三个捏成心形的的黄金芝士虾球，第二个是omelet pizza，同样切成心形，第三个是豌豆浓汤，表面用奶油画了一颗大大的心。

“刘昊然你好土啊。”

吴磊坐在床上顶着一头睡得乱翘的头发，无情嘲笑着，心里却一早又酸又软，眼泪在眼底蓄成两汪甜蜜酸涩的小潭。

刘昊然无奈的笑了笑，似乎也因为自己搞出的大阵仗而多少害羞起来，白净的耳根染上些许微红。

“往后看，还有更土的。”

吴磊打开第四个餐盘，里面是一个精巧的小碟子，上面静静的躺着那枚用陨石做戒身，嵌有一颗蓝宝石的戒指。

刘昊然托起那个小小的碟子，郑而重之，单膝跪地，一如四年前第一次求婚时那般，仿佛他们仍是一对自在快乐的少年爱侣。

“吴磊，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“我愿意。”

他带有泪腔的话音未落，刘昊然温热的嘴唇已贴上来。

那是他至今为止，近三十年的人生中，吃过的最为美味的一餐。

一碗云腿冬瓜羹放到面前，梁礼权的声音打断了他的回忆：

“不好吃吗？”

似乎看出他在走神，声音里含着些许委屈。

“好吃。”

吴磊对他回以略带歉意的笑容。

他的赞美倒是出自真心的。

梁礼权不愧有一个做大厨的母亲，手艺堪比金牌厨师，色香味都无可挑剔。吴磊不再像怀果冻时一样有心控制食量，喝下红薯苹果甜汤作为饭后甜点，结束了这充满惊喜意外的一餐后，他甚至有些撑，几乎动弹不得，整个人软在座椅里。

梁礼权自己却吃得十足矜持，吴磊看到他用刚烤出来的巧克力桃仁脆饼引走了果冻，却没力气劝阻，直到梁礼权重新坐回他身边，眼神带有笑意，暧昧的停留在他脸上。

吴磊被他望得不自在，微微避开他的视线。

“怎么了？”

不等他反应，梁礼权的指腹已轻轻拭过他唇角，随后翻转手腕，把沾了汤汁的拇指给他看。

想到自己像小孩子一样吃得满脸都是，他不免脸红，耳边传来男人低低的笑声。

“你好可爱。”

听到这句看似无心的话的同时，吴磊嗅到了来自身边的男人身上的琥珀味道，有一个瞬间，他的背脊都本能防卫的绷紧。

梁礼权却态度自然的转开了话题，看向他隆起的小腹，像是酝酿已久般提出请求，

“我可以摸摸吗？”

他因为饱食，不得不撑着腰坐，肚子更显得圆挺，多少有些羞于示人。然而对方像大型犬一样热切的凑上来，眼里闪着恳求的光，又使他说不出拒绝的话。

得到准许后，梁礼权小心翼翼的伸出手指在他肚子上碰了碰，才略微放心的把手掌贴上来。把他当成什么易碎品般轻拿轻放的模样，倒是很可爱。

梁礼权用掌心慢慢摩挲那个弧度，有力的指节隔着衣料蹭过那片少有人碰触的娇嫩肌肤，激起敏感的微微战栗。

“好神奇……是软的。”

男人把脸整个埋在他肚子前，像个天真好奇的孩子，从他的角度能看到蓄有极短的黑色短发的头顶，甚至能感觉到对方呼出的温热空气，前所未有的亲密距离令他备感陌生。

“来，叫叔叔。”

梁礼权话音刚落，贴在他小腹上的手掌就得到了回应，开心的笑开，抬头惊喜的看他，眼睛里闪着晶亮的光。

“在踢我诶！”

接着出其不意，转而按上他的胃。那里被过量的食物撑得圆鼓鼓的，梁礼权不禁发出吃吃的笑声。

吴磊近乎有些羞恼了：“笑什么？”

“不笑不笑。”

梁礼权正色道，

“一般吃过我做的饭的人，都是这个样子。”

掌根抵上他鼓起的胃，轻轻揉了两下。

和男人粗豪的外表全然不同，那动作轻柔珍惜，含有脉脉温情。

直至梁礼权暂时离开到阳台上接电话，吴磊才轻轻呼出一口气。

空气里残留着一丝琥珀的香味，令他本能感到不适且不安。

他明白绝非他心理过敏，他患有这个病症，本身就对无论同性别或是异性别的人的信息素都十分敏感。他基本可以确定，梁礼权在用信息素试探他。

他心知他和梁礼权不可能建立除老友以外的其他关系。却不知如何从何开口。

手掌抚上自己的肚子，两个小家伙又有些闹腾，似乎也正因为外人的接近而闹着别扭。

坦白而言，是刘昊然以外的人，第一个得到抚摸这两个小家伙的权利，这个事实令他久难释怀。

还没离开别人家，同样被喂得饱饱的果冻已经睡得东倒西歪，打着甜甜的小呼噜。小家伙扎扎实实一个肉团子，吴磊现在的身子已有些抱不动他，梁礼权轻松把小人儿携过肩头，顺理成章提出送他到隔壁他家。

晴朗的春天夜晚，蓝丝绒一般的天空中嵌有无数大而亮的星星。

空气温暖安静。

“磊磊。”

梁礼权微微沙哑而总带有一丝轻忽的声音在此刻听来格外认真，和着草丛中幽微的虫鸣。

“我今天很开心，能重新遇到你，我很开心。”

“我也……”

刚好走到自家门口，吴磊想要转身作别，思量好的措辞尚未出口，梁礼权忽然顺势借力轻轻把他带进怀里，凭借身高优势，在他额头印下一个浅浅的吻。

“goodnight kiss。”

那一刻，吴磊瞬间觉得全身冰寒。

几乎凭借本能的回过头，他看到了原本绝不应该出现在这里的人。

眼神在一刹交错，而他整个人几乎仍贴在梁礼权怀中。

尚在恢复期的手臂上打了固定绷带，似乎添了新伤的男人，半张脸隐匿在路灯的阴影下，正用他所见过的，最为凄清孤寂的眼神，长久凝望着他。


	8. “人一走远 又变吸引”

8+9

“越见得多更陌生 越隔开牵挂越深 就怕分开了 人一走远 又变吸引”

吴磊走进病房，鼻端嗅到熟悉的消毒水味道。

想到这段时日以来，曾经虽如一潭死水但至少占个平静二字的生活一瞬脱序，先是果冻和刘昊然受伤，随后他又有意外情况，几乎成了医院的常客。他仍未到正式停工的阶段，有不少工作需要外宿，算一算待在家的时间或许还不如待在医院更多些，不觉摇头。

不久前还以为只能在媒体的新闻图里遥遥看上一眼的人，此时正在他面前，静静的安睡着。

或许太久没有见到这个人，即使此刻正在他耳边发出低低的呼吸声，仍没有几分真实感。他用目光描摹那人的眉眼面目，几乎是凭借灵魂最深处的本能的，他仍觉得那对眉那双眼那般好看，似乎生来有着足以吸引他的形状。

他觉得刘昊然入眼，打从第一面开始。

纵使不知多少识于微时知根知底的朋友拿刘昊然当年青涩而略显土气的照片出来，打趣问过吴磊“怎么看上他的”，甚至连他自己偶尔也故作嫌弃加入调笑，但他心里从来都自有分数。那眉目轮廓熨帖得像是一早刻在心底，是灵魂的版图，似乎他生来就将与这个人重逢，与他合二为一。

他今年二十有八，出道已二十五年，经历过的采访少说也要数以万计。当中，在他成年前后那段时间，因着他童星的身份，“是什么时候觉得自己长大了”一直是媒体很中意向他问起的问题。他的回答根据场合各自有分有寸，而心底真正的答案是，不如说，是在他十五岁那年，第一次看到刘昊然的那一刻。

当时的他确乎曾如刘昊然所评价的那般“无忧无虑”，在那一瞬却像是忽然明了了许多。周遭的嘈杂忽而安静下来，一切变成黑白，他从面前比他大出两岁的少年尚且稚嫩，轮廓不甚清晰的脸上，看到来路与归途，看到圆满与缺憾，而他知道，他们两个在前十几年分开旅行的人生所各自经受的缺憾，也不过是两块拼图的边角，可以完满契合。

他们终将治愈彼此的疼痛。

说来老派，时至今日，他仍相信自己命定有这样一段姻缘。

这些日子他时常想，如果时光倒回到他十五岁的那年，把后来的他们做成一段电影，封进水晶球，给那个仅仅是与身边的同伴对视眼睛就会不自知的亮起星光的孩子看，让他赤裸裸看到他将和身边这个人争拗，分离，陷入迷途，彼此怨怼，各自在这段感情中展露出最恶和最不堪的面目，那他还会不会义无反顾，从三千米高空一头跳下去。

那时的他，曾那般相信三千米之下是彩虹和云朵，上面种满恋人给他摘星星时顺手带来的玫瑰。

连日来他数次做同一个梦，梦里带他去跳伞那年的二十二岁的刘昊然在高空中笑着把手伸向他，他满心欢喜堪堪伸出手，对方旋即变了面目，他面前出现的是三十岁刘昊然的模样，伸手抚摸他的脸，对他说，“你真的很像他。”

他忽然失重，跌进一团小山般的糟乱里。当中有搬家新购置的碗碟，两个人数尺厚的剧本，一块碎裂的手机屏仍固执亮着显示着他们的聊天记录，药片和眼镜，车钥匙和干枯的花束。

他在高坠的疼痛中，吃力的往前伸出手，掌心握到什么东西，是儿子的小奶瓶和脏兮兮的小鞋子。远远有稚嫩的童音叫他，“daddy”。

明明深切记得高空跌堕的痛楚，下一次重复进入这个梦境时，刘昊然对他伸出手，他仍然喜心雀跃，用轻盈如气泡的声音说了“我愿意”。

只是在扬起微笑前，先落下眼泪。

再给他多少次机会，刘昊然终将是他逃不过的劫。

他朝病床走近一些，或许是受伤后习惯了侧睡的缘故，刘昊然微微向右侧着身子，手上连着的输液管卷了几卷，被压在底下。吴磊把他手臂抬起来，轻轻把人扶正，床上的男人闷闷哼了一声，立时皱起整张脸，像个小孩子一样满脸委屈的连鼻尖都缩进去藏进被子里，收起手脚团成一团。

还是这个样子。

刘昊然一直都有些起床气，大概因为他入睡较常人而言要困难些，一旦被外力从浅梦中惊醒总是格外不满。习惯性的要抱住点什么，身边有人的话则要循着温暖把脑袋埋进对方怀里，带着沉沉鼻音，哼哼唧唧闹上许久的脾气。

是这个男人少有的，因为意识尚不清醒，而真正软弱可欺的时刻。

直到今天，吴磊手机里仍存有不少他偷拍的刘昊然犯起床气的视频。他偷偷给那个相册命名为“幼儿园大班”，和另一个用来存儿子睡脸照的“幼儿园小班”遥相呼应。

他望着输液管中的液体一滴滴往下滴落，忽然记起他十九岁那年，眼前这个人曾经把自己吃成肠胃感冒进了医院，借机把无处可撒的娇冲他撒了个够。在那几天里彻底退化变成了他养熟的狗崽，为了讨他摸摸肚子，像真正的宠物那般什么都愿意做，披着有熊耳朵的毛毯，他让打滚就打滚，让转圈就转圈，甚至趴在床上收起长手长脚只露出大脑袋，窝成蛋糕卷般的一个椭圆，给他学汪汪叫。他不惜向学校多请了天假，两个人四十八小时都黏在一起，做了数不清的蠢事。

转而又想起果冻刚满两岁那年，刘昊然搂着感冒了闹个没完的儿子哄睡觉，结果第二天自己也不幸中招。一大一小各占据一个卧室躺在床上满脸通红含着温度计，果冻还算乖，刘昊然更难缠些，一边烧得迷迷糊糊一边留着一只眼睛勉强睁着盯着他的一举一动，他到自己屋里来就咧嘴傻笑，他在儿子那边待的时间稍长就要醋意大发，故意弄出动静，不是打翻了水杯就是明明抱着两个热水袋硬要喊冷。吴磊一边要顾着儿子，一边被他烦得要命，捏着他烫手的脸颊问“刘昊然你贵庚了”，得到理直气壮的回答，“那边那个两岁，那我就两岁半。”

意识到时，他嘴角带着自己都未曾觉察的微笑。

现下床上躺着的男人，脸色是凄惨的青白，与出国前相较似乎更清减了些，脸颊凹陷，几乎脱相，眼下有一片浓重的暗色。

刘昊然算得上很经得起摧残的，他天生骨骼清峻，是愈久愈香的茶，时光只会加深他的醇厚而不曾使他蒙尘，媒体常夸他没有三十岁的年龄感，仍像个少年。

而在曾经最亲密的爱侣面前，剥开外界眼光给予的那一层浮华，所有的疲惫和倦怠在这一刻无所遁形。

吴磊忽然眼瞳微颤，迎着病房窗外凉薄的天光，他在刘昊然额角发现了第一根白发。

隐匿在浓密的鬓发间，不易觉察到需要他屏住呼吸反复近前细察，才能确认那一丝扎眼的灰白的存在。

他指尖发凉，觉得心脏被狠狠揪痛。

他记起去年刘昊然的三十岁生日将近，他们的生日向来属于剧组或粉丝，极少有机会留给彼此，那次却难得各自抽出了时间，提前庆祝。

彼时他们的关系几经波折后已不复如初，只那天还算心平气和的说了些交心话。喝下几杯红酒后，刘昊然隔着摇曳烛光凝望着他，忽然开口说，连果冻都会泡妞了，说到底，人这一辈子真的很快。那小子懂事早，说不定成家也早，等他有老婆孩子了，还真不一定愿意让两个糟老头子跟着。我一早看好了一个小岛，挺好的，咱们俩以后就去那个岛上，种种菜，砍砍柴，玩玩乐高。

他顿了顿，把玩着红酒杯的杯脚，又低声说，也可能那时候你也看腻我了呢，我就带几条狗，自己去。到时候差不多了，就找个舒服的海滩随便一躺，晒着太阳，静静的……

吴磊一把捂住了他的嘴。

他久久无法言语，只觉得从他的少年嘴里听到这样老气横秋的话，又惊惶又心酸。他承认自己很少考量对他而言尚遥远的以后，内心震荡，虽然极力维持着，仍不觉掉下眼泪。

刘昊然反倒笑了，捏着他发红的鼻尖说，“逗你玩呢，怎么越大越哭包了。”

此时望着那一丝灰白，他意识到，或许并非刘昊然过于悲观，距离他口中那样的一天，或许真的去日无多。

而当中又有不知多少时日，在他们无止境的互相消耗中枉费。

有一个瞬间，他认真想过，给这一切按下休止。等眼前这个人醒来，第一件事是要给他一个吻，过去的事他不会提，也不许刘昊然再提，把人接回家，做一碗他唯一拿得出手的，特地为了刘昊然去学，而许久没有再亲自做过的烩面，陪着他一起，慢慢的，稳稳的，把余下的路走完。

可他也知道，走到这一步，已经到了无从回头的境地。

刘昊然的问题很多，低血糖，血压也偏低，时隔一夜，仍然断断续续发着烧。

吴磊看着写满黑色字迹的病历，不觉出神。直到不久前他仍以为刘昊然瘦归瘦但体质不错，原来他面前看似坚不可摧的那道墙，有无数处都是从他看不到的角落拆东补西，仅仅为了给他一个完整强壮的模样。

他深觉对自己曾经的伴侣关心不够，然而已无从弥补。

刘昊然的嘴唇因发烧缺水而干出无数皲裂，下唇留有被他自己咬破的深深的创口。横竖人还没醒，吴磊拿一旁的棉签沾了温水，给他一遍遍润湿。

伤口极深，沾有干涸的血色，从破损处翻出一些发炎而微微发白的组织。能把自己咬成这个样子，可以想见，当时站在暗处的刘昊然，是处在怎样的痛苦煎熬中。

他看着面前人惨淡的唇色，记起相熟的医生把他叫出去单独说，刘昊然身上已有轻微的营养不良的症候，要留心他的饮食情况。

他不禁有些怨起那个素未谋面的做模特的孩子，能把人看顾成这个样子。

在上海休养时，吴磊曾看到祁怀恩被多伦多大学录取的新闻。

去向一致，难免又被一些营销号捕风捉影。

吴磊一边深觉理所应当，一边又觉得，三个多月后才动身，未免迟了些。

不管怎么说，刘昊然不用一个人缩在小公寓里啃三明治了。他多少松下一口气。

想来刘昊然已在异国开始全新的生活，新的年轻的恋人，新的自由的空气，春天迟早都会到来，一切都在变好。他从来都喜欢新鲜的，悦目的，十八岁鲜嫩水灵的漂亮男孩子，一定比自己眼前镜子里这个经受着怀胎之苦，腰身不再纤细曼妙，且已年近三十的男人更对他的脾胃。

恰恰当时，梁礼权给他发来等他回北京后来新居一起吃饭的邀约。

他原本是有心减少和这个人的联系的，之所以到上海休养，当中有几分也是出于避嫌的考虑。他看着梁礼权用他给拍的照片设成的微信头像，眼前仍存留着媒体图里那孩子清秀乖巧的残影，深吸口气，在考量更多前，手指已打出一个“好”字，作为回复。

他捉摸不透，这位要风得风要雨得雨的老友，究竟是想从他这里得到些什么作为回报，但至少，还有人愿意接受他。

他无论如何想不到，距离他看过新闻仅有数天，刘昊然就只身跑到他这里来，带着满身的伤病，看起来比离开之前更加脆弱迷惘。

纵使有过再多怨罹，那天，看到刘昊然的瞬间，他就已然心软。男人在暗影里站成一座黑色清癯的雕塑，那眼神他熟悉的，是身受重伤发出愤怒且疼痛的嘶吼后重重倒下的野兽，归于平静却满含创痛的目光。那样子太过可怜，比起当年那个在雪地里把自己冻成雪人的少年更令他失措且难过。心脏像是被重重打了一拳，十六岁时击中过他的那个冰凉的雪球，时隔十数年再次弹回他胸口，融化成酸涩微苦的水。

他被那般惨烈的眼神死死钉在原地，梁礼权也有片刻失语，三个人站成舞台剧般的一幕。一片沉默中，倒是果冻醒了，揉揉眼睛，转过小脑袋看到了熟悉的身影，立时扭动胖乎乎的小胳膊小腿从梁礼权肩膀上跳下来，一头朝刘昊然撞过去，大叫，“爸爸！”

刘昊然的神情松下一些，握住小手攥在掌心，把儿子往自己身后护，仿佛站在他面前的是一对毒蛇猛兽。

梁礼权很快从最初的片刻愕然中恢复如常，他迈步近前，坦然的伸出手。

“你好，梁礼权。”

他那般坦荡，甚至补上一句，

“我们在电话里聊过。”

含着金汤匙长大的男人，从来只有别人看他的眉高眼低的份，是真的不知气氛为何物。他又颇有些西方做派，吴磊确信，以梁礼权的逻辑，此情此景，三个人应当坐下来喝一杯才是正常。

刘昊然的脸在他提到“电话”这两个字时风云骤变，终于不再如铜雕般峻峭冷凝，而是在压抑的愤怒中变形扭曲。吴磊几乎能听到他牙齿交错咬合的声响，看到他握拳的右手上青筋一根根暴起，他实在怕极了刘昊然的下一个动作会是一拳招呼上去，忍不住轻声开口叫住他，

“昊然。”

刘昊然转而把目光投向他，发红的眼睛里能喷出火。吴磊觉得被他扫视过的肌肤都隐隐灼痛，那眼光似乎要把被梁礼权抚触过的他的皮肉，硬生生剜下几个洞来。

他暗自惊心，且隐隐生怒。

他早已和眼前这个人没有任何法律上的约束关系，说到底要赴谁的邀约，和谁拥抱乃至接吻，都是他应有的自由。他并不是谁的玩具娃娃，要被两个顽童争来抢去。

最终，刘昊然缓缓松开拳，迎着梁礼权伸出手，只眼睛仍紧盯着他这边的方向。

他看到刘昊然的指关节都因为方才过度用力而隐隐泛白。

两个人伸手交握，各怀心思，明显都在暗中较劲。吴磊是近距离看过梁礼权打泰拳，知道他的斤两的，不禁开始担心刘昊然吃下这个平白的亏。

他总是败在容易心软，又替人考虑得太多。

他又一次用眼神暗示着刘昊然，温声说给两边听，“熙晗困了，带熙晗先回家。”

无论眼前是怎样棘手的局面，总不好失了礼数。

和梁礼权若无其事短暂作别后，吴磊回到自家客厅，发觉他从上海回来后匆忙收拾就到隔壁那边去，忘记了关窗，虽然已是暮春，到了深夜里仍然满室寒凉。

果冻已经被哄进屋睡了，一身黑色的刘昊然，周身裹携着多伦多清冷的空气，像一个不祥的不速之客，正仰头望向客厅一角贴了许多不同时期拍立得的照片架。

吴磊一时不知如何跟他开口。

“回来了？”

“嗯。”

刘昊然的声音极其紧绷，

“我来看看熙晗。”

说辞里急于把和他的牵连撇得一干二净的意味过于直白，吴磊不知作何回应，只好点头应道，“嗯。”

“你们过得挺好的，看来我是，多操心了。”

他当时就感受到刘昊然的不妥，声音里透着极度的疲累和虚弱，面青唇白，微凉的春夜额角竟然挂着虚汗，似乎随时都要倒下。然而刘昊然露出带有自我嘲讽般的笑容，那神情他无比熟悉，是一场争拗的预兆，每当刘昊然脸上出现这样的表情，一些他不愿发生的对白就在所难免。

他忽然心头一凉，意识到刘昊然从刚才起就在看什么。

照片架上被果冻贴了几张和梁礼权的合照，有果冻自己拿拍立得拍的，也有一张是梁礼权请吴磊做了摄影师。照片上男人浓郁深邃却带有意外的孩子气的脸和果冻稚嫩的小脸紧紧相贴，露出一排整齐的白牙，或许他的个性就像个不经事的大孩子的缘故，画面竟说不出的和谐温馨。

连吴磊自己都未曾觉察，那个人已在他生活里留下这么多痕迹。

敏锐如刘昊然，此刻全然像一头嗅到陌生同类气味的野兽，愤懑不安的在领地兜圈，转而对被他判定为不忠的猎物龇出利齿。

“迪士尼乐园，好玩吗？”

刘昊然冷冷问着，转而拿起桌上一桶营养粉，掂在手上晃了晃。吴磊至今都不明白，他是如何从许多物事中，精准识别出经过梁礼权之手的那些。

“他还真是把你照顾得挺好的。”

他近乎神经质的重复道，“挺好的。”

语气带有渗人的笑意。

“刘昊然。”

有种直觉告诉吴磊，必须把眼前的人从这种状态下拽出来，他因而语气加重。

“你这么远跑过来，就是为了说这些的？”

听了他这话，那人眼瞳中闪过一瞬的恍惚和迷茫。他仰起头，似乎在努力试图让自己平静。从吴磊的角度，能看到他线条锋锐的喉结痛苦的上下滑动。

最终刘昊然对他投降般举起双手，能看出他的左手在好转，可活动的范围在增加，只是手掌缠有新鲜的压力绷带。

“对不起。我道歉。”

他极度虚弱的用气声说。

吴磊刚要开口，刘昊然蹲下身，胡乱扯开行李箱，甩出几样东西一一放在桌上。新的书包，两大盒乐高，SunRype的水果条，一袋枫叶糖，几本英文绘本。他身后还拖着一个笨重的箱子，打开来，里面是一辆小朋友可以坐进去的超大号玩具汽车。

“给熙晗的。”

四个字硬邦邦扔下，竟作出就此别过的姿态。

不知为何，当时的吴磊本能想要把眼前的人留下。

他一眼看到那个打开的行李箱里，有两套一模一样的婴儿连体服，粉色的，连着可爱的兔耳朵帽子，带有小小的草莓形状的印花。

刘昊然一早知道了他这边的情况，甚至连他肚子里怀的是女儿这件事，都一清二楚。

意识到这个事实，令他惊讶，又隐隐心生希望。

事实上，早在门口看到刘昊然的第一眼，出于本能的，他就不禁伸手摸了摸自己的肚子，在心里告诉两个宝贝，爸爸回来了。

有一瞬间，他确是曾暗暗祈祷他远道而来的客人能坐下来，心平气和把话说开，问他一句怀着两个辛不辛苦，让他肚子里的小公主们好好看看四个多月来仍素未谋面的爸爸。

那将是另一个童话故事的开端，闪着梦一样甜美的光，又似乎近在咫尺。仿佛只需要他稍稍伸出手，就能触到圆满的边缘。

他怀着一点可笑的期盼，故意堵住了刘昊然试图重新合上的行李箱，问他，

“那是什么？”

“那，我，”

刘昊然像一个被逼到悬崖边缘而体力濒临极限的迷途旅人，每说出一个字，都力竭般粗重的喘着气。

现在想来，那个人当时一定是气昏了头。

他着实不该再度刺激一支已在弦上绷紧过久的，在怒火中淬了剧毒的利箭。

“他也有了，我给他买的，不行吗？”

他耳边一声炸雷，整个人僵在原地。刘昊然话一出口，自己也愣住了，片刻静默后，狼狈的微微抬眼和他对望。

他再忍无可忍，一耳光打过去。手落下去之前他终究还是留了几分气力，力道最终却像落在一个胡乱用稻草填充，留下许多无力的空洞的假人身上。

那个人已是强弩之末，全靠一口怒气吊着，根本连他收了手的一巴掌也吃不住。被他打得整个人转了半圈，几欲跌倒。

他不及反应，随着卧室门被拉开的声音和小脚丫急急落在地板上的响动，由远及近传来童音的哭喊，“daddy不打爸爸！”

被儿子看到了。

右手掌心仍微微发麻，脑中反复回响着这个事实，令吴磊觉得眼前一阵发暗。

五感中一时仅余听觉，他仍能清晰分辨出刘昊然低低的喘息，和着果冻边哭边一连声问的“爸爸疼不疼”。他下意识扶住了肚子，急吸几口气，胸腔中像撕裂般痛，仿佛他吞下去的是无数细小无形的刀刃。

“吴磊？”

他能感觉到刘昊然慌神的过来扶他，只要觉察到那个人的存在，那句“他也有了”就开始在他耳边循环播放。虽然明白那多半是出于一时气急，他还是狠狠推开了试图接近他的男人。

刘昊然踉跄后退了几步，最后望了他一眼，低声说，“熙晗，跟爸爸走。”

他弯腰想要抱起果冻，忽然晃了晃，整个人重重倒在地上。吴磊觉察到不对，匆忙去看时，人已缩成很小的一团，像在烈日下迅速融化的一捧雪。

“爸爸——”

直到现在，他耳边仍回荡着果冻撕心裂肺的哭声。

迫于无奈，吴磊不得不再次把果冻交给他姑姑照顾。直到他来医院探病前，小家伙还在生他的气，见他过来撒腿就跑，任凭向来很讨小孩子喜欢的他用尽百般温柔，甚至带上了无可奈何的讨好，仍不肯跟他说话。就算开口也来回只有一句，“你把爸爸打坏了，你赔我爸爸”。

端到面前的午饭也不肯碰，吴磊眼睁睁看着自己特地新买了模具捏出的小兔子和小熊猫饭团被捣成一团糟的米糊，之前在厨房忙了半天使得他的后腰仍然一阵阵坠痛，他终于耐不住，蹙起眉。

“刘熙晗！”

他说不出重话，连名带姓已经是他最严厉的方式。果冻没见过这样的他，明显也害怕且后悔了，咬着肉嘟嘟的小嘴唇躲到吴悦身后，直到他离开，也打死都不肯开口。

真是像足了他的亲生父亲，倔起来倔到天边。

吴磊忽然很怀念刘昊然能治住儿子的时候。果冻从来不怕他，但是怕刘昊然，男孩子性子皮，有些出格的事任凭他嘴皮磨破也照做不误，但只要刘昊然和他统一战线，眼睛一瞪，小家伙立刻乖乖认错。

直到眼下，他才真正开始反思自己在果冻的教育上的问题，在心里跟过去那个因为凶果冻平白挨了他无数冷遇的刘昊然默默道歉。

他不觉伸出手，指尖隔着数毫米的距离，描摹刘昊然的浓眉，微微翕动的眼皮，高挺的鼻梁。

不成想，在他指腹还停留在圆润的鼻尖的时候，床上的人一下睁开了眼睛。目光毫不混沌，稳稳的清澄的直望进他眼底。

吴磊微微一惊，匆忙收回手，下意识躲开他。

病房内的空气一时陷入凝滞，两个人原地僵持着。最终仍是吴磊败下阵来，轻声打破沉默，问他，

“还好吗？”

“没事。”

刘昊然摇摇头，说话间已从床上坐起来，仍带有病容，动作却很利落，单手搓了搓脸，把空荡荡挂在身上露出大半肩膀的衣服上睡出的褶皱理好。吴磊看着他动作娴熟的以左手为辅把头发束在脑后，露出方阔的额角，忽然抬起脸望着他，说，

“对不起。”

吴磊一怔，那句“他也有了”刹时又在耳畔回响。他心口仍发痛，勉强笑笑说，“不说了，过去了。”

刘昊然的目光落在他日渐隆起的小腹上，表情极不自然，且显得苦涩。

“这两个孩子……”

他字斟句酌着，

“闹吗？”

吴磊下意识抚摸肚子，双胎的艰辛苦楚，这些天他已深有感触。四个月如同一个坎，一忽过去，他的身形立时开始一天比一天见长，想掩饰已很难。前些日子尚有余地的白色上衣，眼下已显得紧绷，勾勒出他的身体圆柔的轮廓。

他抿了抿唇，不作回应。

刘昊然望了他片刻，最终也只得讪讪垂头。

吴磊尽量轻描淡写的转开话题，问他，

“手怎么回事？”

“没什么。”

刘昊然似乎防备他问起这个，语速极快的带过，转而又解释说，

“想加快进度，复健强度太大，肌腱拉伤了点儿，不碍事。”

吴磊望向他露出一截的左臂，此前他从赵菁那里辗转听说刘昊然接受过伤口整形，眼下仍能看到比皮肤颜色略浅的新鲜疤痕。他忍不住问，“疼吗？”

又一次齐齐陷入沉默。

吴磊准备放弃这个话题，正当他拿起床头的水瓶准备出门打水时，刘昊然忽然在他身后轻声说，

“疼的。”

吴磊心尖一揪，转头望向床上正活动着睡麻了的右臂的男人。他微微垂着头，模样前所未有的像个在外受了委屈跑回家来的孩子，鼻尖眼下，缀着一点一点不曾向他吐露的酸楚。

他只得干巴巴宽慰道：“小心一点，慢慢来。”

刘昊然只是苦笑。

吴磊又说，“这几天先在……先住下，休息休息，也陪陪熙晗。”

他把“在我那边”几个字硬生生吞回肚子里。

“嗯。”

刘昊然对他露出第一个真心的笑容，略带歉意，

“又要麻烦你了。”

点滴也已打完，叫来护士起针后，吴磊习惯性开始收拾东西，刘昊然的风衣从衣架上取下来给他披在身上，一些零碎物品装进包里。

窗外是个春日的北京常有的大风天，缀满花朵的枝条在风中柔软的颤动，落下一片片粉白。刘昊然很乖的由得他给扣扣子，微微抬起下颌，让他给系上围巾。毕竟在同一屋檐下生活了七年，做起这些琐事，仍有种韵律般的默契。

默契到直到离开病房前，吴磊才记起关于刘昊然的这些琐碎事情本不应该再由他经手。

他一边怪自己劳碌命病发，一边又忍不住问，

“最近胃口不好吗？”

“嗯，吃不下东西。有时候根本记不起来还有吃饭这回事。”

刘昊然摇摇头，神情里像是对此前的生活心有余悸。表情出现裂隙，言语里便也对自己的真实处境交代得更多些。

“也睡不着，每一天，每一天都是。晚上真的很难熬。”

他声音渐沉，

“我本来是想用好一点的样子来看你……诚诚的。可我做不到，越着急，就越是吃不下睡不着。又让你们看笑话了。”

吴磊听得心口泛酸。

他记起结婚头几年的刘昊然，尤其有了果冻后，每个人都说他更沉稳更“定”，如他本人所愿，有了足够的重量，能够在平地而起的风里稳稳扎根。他记忆里仍完整保留着那时刘昊然的样子，快乐，自由，蓬勃的年青男人，当真是顶好的光景。

那些时日，他热衷于给刘昊然吹头发或者刮胡子。那些事情都是带有半调情意味的，他被刘昊然抱在大腿上，刀头稳稳滑过刘昊然线条干净舒朗的下颌，刮着刮着便忍不住丢开手头工作，在他颌骨边落下一吻。

彼时，他一想到镜子里这个神采光华，充满魅力的大众情人，是他用了一整个青春，加上他能给的所有爱意，一点点打磨出来的，便觉得无上完满骄傲。

那些被他的爱打磨出的钻石的棱面，正同样在他手上，一点点失去它的光彩。

他何等痛惜。

“放轻松点。”

吴磊尽量轻快的宽慰道，同时心底暗暗决定，他要托赵菁和刘昊然在国外的医生好好谈谈。

刘昊然垂头不语。

吴磊终是按捺不住，近前给了他一个浅浅的拥抱，手臂在他清瘦的后背堪堪一扣，便很快放开。

转眼便是周六。

得到特许不用上各种兴趣班的果冻，顺便拐来了刚刚结束漫长冷战期的小女朋友，两个小家伙软乎乎在车后座上挤成一团。

这个周末，按照刘昊然和果冻此前的约定，是久违的属于一家三口的时光。

前一天晚上，吴磊因为果冻还在跟他闹脾气，只得远远靠在垫得软绵绵的躺椅里，看果冻坐在刘昊然怀里挑选要去的亲子餐厅。

这几年网红亲子餐厅层出不穷，出于让年轻妈妈们带娃拍照的目的，大多弄得粉嫩嫩，刘昊然皱着眉逐一pass。有间漫威英雄主题的，在其中独树一帜，很快吸引了老爹的注意，点开评价迅速考量一圈后眼看就要拍板。吴磊却远远注意到儿子的小脸，似乎兴致并不那么高昂。

眼见刘昊然要打电话预约，吴磊刚想开口，小家伙先他一步，揪住了刘昊然的衣角。

“爸爸。”

大眼睛眨巴眨巴，可怜兮兮的，带点讨好，小手不好意思的扭在一起，

“果冻可以不去这家吗？”

刘昊然大感意外：“为什么？”

吴磊在果冻身边坐下，用手机打开另一家店的主页，摸摸小脑袋，温声道，“让我猜猜，宝贝想去这个，对不对？”

这些天一直拒绝跟daddy亲近的小家伙怯怯的抬眼看看，见daddy温柔的笑容并没有因为这段时间他所以为的天大的隔阂而打任何折扣，放心下来，点点头。

那家餐厅是新近开张的。独角兽主题，装饰成柔和的灰色和粉色，赫然在被刘昊然头一批pass掉的黑名单内。

吴磊看着刘昊然瞪大的眼睛，不觉笑了。

伸一个懒腰，眼见到了他和两个小公主的休息时间，他决定把这点纠结留给父子俩慢慢商榷。

他拍拍刘昊然的肩，“自己问他为什么吧。”

小家伙起初还语带保留，最终经不起刘昊然批准他明天可以多吃一块枫叶棒棒糖的诱惑，先把糖讨来攥在手里，小手指在犯罪边缘试探的沿着糖纸包装的缝隙抠，小小声嘟囔道，

“因为Janice说过，喜欢那里的公主的裙子。”

隔着卧室的门，隐隐听到刘昊然小声笑骂“臭小子”，吴磊把脸埋进柔软的丝绸床品间，打了个舒服的呵欠。

无可否认，一大一小在门外客厅拌嘴的背景音，所能给予他的安心和满足感，远胜过这世间的一切。

前一晚的父子角力最终以果冻的胜出作结，吴磊的车最终如小家伙所愿，驶向那间名叫moment by moment的餐厅。

果冻的小女朋友，名叫Janice的小姑娘，吴磊和刘昊然两个人之前也见过几次，有一头长长的棕色卷发，像个真正的小公主，大眼睛里比同龄孩子多了几分早慧。

女孩子本就比男孩子懂事要早，吴磊习惯了自家傻小子，再看Janice只觉得是个小大人。感受到那双大眼睛落在自己隆起的肚子上，在孩子纯净目光的注视下他竟觉得羞惭起来，微微回身遮住了小腹。

他习惯性要坐到驾驶座，刘昊然伸手拦住了他。

“我来。”

吴磊提醒他：“你的手。”

“没事，好着呢。”

刘昊然活动着肩膀和手腕，左手握拳给他看。明显是吃力的，脸上闪过一丝痛楚。

吴磊只得让步，仍带有担心的叮嘱他，

“慢一点。”

吴磊转到副驾驶坐下，这些天他愈发觉得身子笨重，明明十个月还未过半，他已时时觉得腰酸背痛。平日里习惯了的座椅和床眼下有如一块块生硬的板，抻着他备受压力的后腰和肩背，夜里他不得不时时改变睡姿，睡得稍久一些就会在后背的酸麻和疼痛中惊醒。

他正用手微微撑着腰，原本扔在后座的一个南瓜抱枕从身后递过来，在他肩上碰碰。

他回过头，对上Janice带有关切的天使般的大眼睛。

他心头一暖：“谢谢宝贝。”

小姑娘一副水晶心肝，下车后不忘给吴磊打开车门，对他伸出一只小小白白的手。

握住那只小手的瞬间，吴磊甚至觉得眼眶发热。

刘昊然转头看看已然撒着欢冲向餐厅门口的自家儿子，娃比娃该扔，他摇摇头，恨铁不成钢的叹口气。

“果冻！”

不知两个小家伙此前达成了什么共识，总之似乎有些演习好的安排，小姑娘显然有心帮手修复果冻和吴磊的关系。脆脆的童音一叫，方才试图临阵脱逃的果冻只得蔫头耷脑，磨磨蹭蹭的挪回来，明显还在别扭，被Janice的大眼睛一瞪，只好乖乖伸出小胖手，拉起吴磊的另一只手。

吴磊被两个小家伙簇拥着，形成一个小小的“山”字，被晾在一旁的刘昊然不免显得孤清。他倒也不在意，只含笑看着眼前堪比公益宣传片一般美好的一幕，反倒Janice又伸出另一只手，把他也拉进来。

被两个小朋友蹦蹦跳跳的带着，大人的步伐也不免轻快许多。

进门后，刘昊然时刻不忘今天是来吃饭的主旨，上来就给孩子们点了汉堡和三文鱼班迪尼克。可惜没人理他，小家伙们一进门就冲进了海洋球池，此刻，粉色和白色的泡泡球显然比刘昊然手里的好吃的更有吸引力。

吴磊慢慢喝着他那份黑松露天使意面鸡汤，看着刘昊然趴在一堆被冷落的食物中郁闷不已。加了奶油的鸡汤的香浓软滑充盈在唇齿间，他忍不住偷偷的笑。

或许天气晴好的缘故，他莫名觉得心境也舒缓下来。

刘昊然最终放弃了把小家伙们召集到身边来的计划，开始吃他那份鸡肉烩饭。吴磊看着他几口干掉了小小一份的烩饭，转而对打着“点给Janice”旗号的香草泡芙和奶油苹果南瓜汤磨牙嚯嚯，不禁望了他一眼。

这可不是前几天才愁眉苦脸跟他抱怨过的“没胃口，吃不下东西”的模样。

刘昊然半个泡芙下肚，自己也觉得言不符实而局促起来，急急跟他解释道，

“我没骗你，就是，我也不知道为什么，今天特别饿……”

或许自觉毫无说服力，声音没底气的自动低下去。

吴磊听到他嘟嘟囔囔的自我吐槽道，“也真是怪了，在那边吃正宗西餐吃不下，非要跑到这来吃小孩子的东西。”

他不觉笑了，柔声道，“好了，吃吧吃吧，不够再点。”

背后的动因他不想深究，他只觉得，眼前连烩饭的配菜都吃得干干净净，看着泡时芙眼睛里放出骇人亮光的高瘦男人，一定不知道，自己的模样看起来是真的有点可怜。

他自言自语般补上一句，“知道的说你去疗养，不知道的以为在外面流浪呢。”

刘昊然吃得顾不上抬头，嚼着食物，发出含混的自嘲的笑声。吴磊看着他鼻尖上沾了一点奶油而丝毫不察，勉强按下伸手帮他擦掉的冲动。

吃相着实叫人心疼，吴磊终于忍不住问，“那边的东西，是不合口味吗？”

刘昊然随口答，“也不是，你知道我不挑食的。”

吴磊淡淡笑了。

“是挺不挑食的。”

刘昊然自然听得出他的言外之意，周身微微一震。吴磊看着他咀嚼的动作渐缓，似乎食不甘味，心头漫上些许后悔。

他就算要出言相讥，也至少要等对手填饱肚子后。

他再坐不下去，扶着肚子，从对他而言显得狭窄的里侧沙发起身。

“都跑到二楼去了，我去看看。”

刘昊然看了一眼他的身子，犹疑片刻说，“到处都是孩子，慢点。”

“嗯。”

吴磊到二楼时，Janice正在模拟厨房区域有模有样的弄她的“下午茶”，果冻在一旁狗腿的陪着，两个小家伙正因为果冻不肯一起穿公主裙而你一句我一句拌嘴。

见他进来，Janice似乎找到了救兵，一把抱住他的手臂。吴磊能感觉到这个据说出自单亲家庭的小姑娘对他的天然亲近，他也很喜欢这个七窍玲珑的小人精，顺手摸了摸她柔软的长长卷发。

Janice偎着他，得意的对果冻仰起小脸，“我找叔叔，叔叔来陪我。”

这间餐厅的一大卖点就是公主的换衣间，准备了各种各样的小裙子和儿童化妆品，以便让小姑娘们实现公主梦，当中也有给妈妈们准备的亲子装。吴磊被拉着手带到衣柜前，他原本是不介意为了孩子牺牲一下的，等看到一件件腰身紧窄的公主裙，他深知自己无能为力，拿起一件比划在自己身上给她看，笑道，“叔叔是已经穿不上了。”

他领Janice到二楼走廊，从雕花扶手那里，刚好可以看到楼下的就餐区域。

“看到没有？去吧，去找他。”

刘昊然正趴在餐桌上不知发什么呆，浑然不知接下来的命运。吴磊在楼上看着他被两个孩子一边一个围住二话不说开始拉衣袖拽腿时一脸惊恐，忍不住窃笑。

刘昊然被你推我拱的弄进更衣室，里面有一件elsa的蓝色裙子，算是给妈妈准备的衣服当中最大码的一件，套在他1米85的身板上仍然显得短了，下面还露出一截裤腿。果冻趴地上撅着小屁股蛋，吭哧吭哧把他的裤脚卷上去，无视老爹生无可恋的脸，转身向小女朋友讨夸。

吴磊不觉失笑，当真是亲生儿子，坑起老爹来一点儿不含糊。

变身到一半的刘昊然又被拖到公主梳妆台前扎小辫儿，他的头发已很久没理过，刚好成了小姑娘练手的玩具。Janice那双小小的纤瘦的手格外灵巧，硬是用刘昊然半长不短的头发编出了鱼骨辫的纹理。果冻彻底成了小女友的助理，一边按着老爹不准动，一边按Janice的指挥把大大小小的发夹夹了他满头。Janice显然对果冻的审美不敢苟同，小嘴微微一嘟，果冻就薅下来重新来过。男孩子毛手毛脚没个轻重，刘昊然夸张的吸着气喊疼。

听到吴磊进来，刘昊然挣开儿子的小爪子努力回过头，向他投来求救的目光。

吴磊只当看不见那双满含哀怨的眼睛，把几个小小的草莓卷发球递给Janice。

小姑娘甜甜一句“谢谢叔叔”，把刘昊然编了一半的头发松下来，开始往卷发球上缠。

“疼！”

刘昊然暴起了，一把抢过那几个软绵绵的小球，

“给我！我自己来！”

身体倒是挺诚实，连不太爱笑的Janice都被逗得抿嘴嘻嘻笑。

好不容易从公主模式下解脱出来，刘昊然用手理着刚才跑到洗手间去用水打湿，才勉强把有损形象的螺旋卷重新弄直的头发。

“要了命了真是。”

说着望向为男孩子准备的乐高一角，不觉嘟起嘴。

吴磊逗他道：“至少穿护士装的电影还没给儿子看到过，嗯？”

年轻时为艺术献身的女装造型向来是刘昊然的禁区，一听到立刻拧起眉。

“不准给他看啊。”

“那你管不着。”

“磊磊……”

刘昊然是真的有些心累，无奈的拖长音调，手指拈起身上沾到的刚才那件冰雪女王裙子上的蓝色亮片。他没戴眼镜，皱起脸凑到眼睛底下费劲的看了看。

“这什么东西啊，弄我一身都是，能洗得掉吗这个。”

“天天要女儿要女儿，怎么样，女儿好带吧？”

经过刚才那一阵闹，吴磊心头轻快，言语里也少了许多顾虑防备。轻飘飘说出口后数秒，他才觉得不妥，不觉捧住自己的肚子，垂下长睫。

怕是没有给他带的机会了。

片刻的快乐像彩色气球，飘渺轻忽，且经不起针尖的轻轻一触。

刘昊然深深凝视他，忽然轻声说，“好带，我愿意带。”

吴磊心口一震，不知如何回应。刚好玩够了的果冻和Janice拥到身边，拉他去拍照，他在孩子们的掩护下，几乎是落荒而逃。

毕竟是网红打卡圣地，携家带口来一趟，总归要留下几张照片。

刘昊然原本试图退出充当摄影师的角色，Janice重新把他拉进来，从随身的小包里掏出自拍杆。

吴磊不禁感叹他和刘昊然真的已经是上个时代的人了，一个五岁小姑娘，拍照技术已经娴熟，出门social还不忘带上自拍利器。

同样，也因为蹭了人家小姑娘的相机，他和刘昊然都被迫给开了他们共同深恶痛绝的十级美颜。

纵使如此，他看着刘昊然被放大的眼睛和磨得光滑无瑕从而带有莫名喜感的脸，仍然觉得心境沧桑。

他已有许久不曾和跟刘昊然合照，不如说，他们相识十三年，共同生活七年，却因为事业上王不见王，私下里又都不是爱拍照的人，合照从来都屈指可数。

上次有记忆的，除了结婚照，反倒是他十八岁那年，和刘昊然第一次闹到分手的地步又复合后，在活动现场被媒体拍下的照片。

他穿黑色，刘昊然穿白色。他还未过第十八个生日，因为坐在刚刚重归于好的男友旁边，眼神带有一丝不易觉察的生硬和拘谨。他身边二十一岁的刘昊然已完成了他的初步蜕变，显得比他从容许多，眉眼间已是个成熟男人的模样。

他忘不掉那晚的刘昊然在休息室堵住他，像十七岁那年结束综艺录制后堵他时一样，脸上有小男孩孤注一掷的稚嫩的勇气。

“和好吧。”

他记得自己转过身以示拒绝，反倒给了刘昊然可乘之机，被凶狠的抱上来。随后他的西装被一把扯开，他原本配了胸花，在大力冲撞下发出清脆的声响跌落在地，竟就此不知所踪。两个人各自一身合体礼服，狼狈的趴在地上找了许久，最后只得认定他们失而复得一段珍贵的恋情，就必定要另外失去点什么作为交换。

与当时相较，他们都变了许多。

同样被婚姻的琐碎和无望煎熬着，他眉眼间变得柔和而通融，而刘昊然默默消化着属于他的那份，似乎生出了更沉实有力的筋骨，整个人删繁就简，有如一棵秋天的树。

无论这转变是好是坏，总归不如初。

他按下保存，把那张合照收进相册里。不管怎么说，照片上的刘昊然难得笑得很开心，仰起脸露出虎牙，而他一手一个揽着自家儿子和身边的小姑娘，是他仅仅数日前还曾幻想过的，幸福圆满的形状。

大概白天陪孩子们玩太过劳累，加上曾经标记他的alpha时时在身边，到了晚上，吴磊的情况就不太好，发起低烧。

升高的体温使得他更觉筋酥骨软，腰腹间的重量从未像此刻这般分明，沉沉的坠着他的骨架。他吃力的用手扶着腰和小腹，稍稍一动，便嗅到自己身上溢出的几丝玫瑰香气。

他拿起放在床头柜暗格里的抑制剂，手指滑过冰凉的玻璃瓶身，转而又放下。

和刘昊然分开的这些时间，他对抑制剂的需求量越来越大。不久前，医生还语气严厉的警告了他，说他再这么用下去，肚子里的宝宝都会受到影响。

他硬生生捱过了几次突如其来的发情期，后怕的意识到，原来发情期足以致命的传闻，是真的。

更令他难熬的是，他清晰的感受到自己的alpha身上久违的海风和烟草味道，在门口徘徊，久久不散。

这些天刘昊然像他家里的一个老朋友，每每果冻睡下后，就十分自觉的起身告别。吴磊不知道他都是在哪里过夜的，每次看他深夜离开，第二天又早早带着早餐出现在门口，他心里说不清滋味如何。

“磊磊。”

最终，刘昊然敲敲门，谨慎的推门走进来。

“有事吗？”

吴磊有些意外，刘昊然在他的寓所待了数日，一直谨遵客人的应有之义，踏足他的私人空间这还是第一次。

“我明天的机票。”

吴磊顿觉心脏一空，又带有些许终于不用时时揣测他究竟什么时候要走的如释重负。

“嗯，”

他动作迟缓的点着头，

“这样。”

不等他有更多回应，刘昊然突然发力，一把把他带进怀里，死死抱住他。

用了似乎要把他掰碎了嵌进身体里的力道，那一身劲瘦的骨骼顶进他柔软的肌肤，使得他周身都隐隐疼痛起来。

“可我现在不想走了。”

刘昊然从他怀里抬起脸，几缕头发散下来垂落到额前，他微微喘着气，狼狈的，急切的说，

“和好吧，好吗？”


	9. “宁愿叫苍生有明早”

10

“宁愿叫苍生有明早”

“to have and to hold from this day forward,

for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death do us part.”

男人执婚礼誓词的手已痊愈如初。

他的手从来都很漂亮，骨节清隽，十指修长，手背有鲜明凸起的筋络，指甲修得极短而整齐干净。

吴磊望着他尾指上两颗小小的痣出神。

刘昊然的声音很好听。是明媚的六月，灌木生出油画颜料般浓重深绿的枝叶，周围盛开着不知名，但肥厚硕大的碗状重瓣白色花朵，过分香腻的馥郁有如廉价香水般肆意泼洒，被阳光蒸腾成空气中的微小分子。一把清朗男声浸润在其中，低而柔的咬着英文字母，嗓音里仿佛落入用砂糖浸过的星星。字与字之间仍然干净明晰，他拿捏得那般精准，让人觉得他仿佛在读台词。这位素来以专业能力著称的年轻影帝，有丝毫不为所动的眉眼，和微微开阖的唇。一切不言自明，这是他做过，最疏离，也最漂亮的一场表演。

不知为何，明明是欢快热闹的婚礼现场，背景音乐却是《掌声响起来》。

声音低沉苍凉。吴磊置身衣香鬓影间，刘昊然给他留了很好的位子。他隐隐觉得有哪里不对，却无法确切捕捉到违和的那个点。左右顾盼，似乎并没有人在意，他便也把心放回肚子里，随众宾一同笑起来。

很奇怪，他记不清自己的身份，是伴郎，或者一位贵宾。总之他到的很早，看着挺拔俊秀的新郎从晨起开始忙碌，婚礼当日，作为主角，需要劳心费神的事情自然很多。

他以一个似乎浮在半空中的奇妙视角，看着刘昊然对着镜子束起领带，别上领带夹，上面一排碎钻闪着夺目的光。镜中的刘昊然脸色惨淡，他身上的一身华服，似乎掩去了他所有的光芒。刘昊然的驾驭能力从来很好，只这一次，多少让人觉得，不是他穿衣服，是衣服穿了他。

最幸福的一日，最幸福的主角，却突然低眉垂目，陷入沉默。

他似是身处休息室门外，隔着一层不怎么透亮的窗玻璃，看着刘昊然不知从哪里摸出烟要抽。一台用以记录全程的DV挡住了他，他只能看到刘昊然淡青的胡茬，和凑近火机的半个下颌。

心不在焉的新郎官似乎终于记起礼服不能沾上烟草味道，近乎烦躁的把外套脱下，随即又因为不能像往常那样随手一扔弄出褶皱而跟自己发起脾气。最终只穿着衬衫，妆容和头发弄到一半，匆匆而出，逃难般躲进为宾客准备的吸烟室。

一去就是许久。

隐隐有人催促，奇怪的是他听不到任何声音，有如欣赏默片。一只手在半空拉扯挥舞，动作仿佛经过放慢，显得夸张而滑稽，他甚至能看出周遭灼热的空气被扰动时荡开的涟漪。刘昊然似乎是摔了什么东西，面有怒容的撞门出来，他注意到那定制的衬衫下摆多出许多有碍观瞻的褶痕。

他作为旁观者，觉得那样的刘昊然有种叫人心酸的可爱。他像是一个路人，遥遥望着假期最后一日仍在贪玩的孩子被拎回家补上他早应完成的作业。他自然体会不到那母亲的忧愤，他只觉得那小男孩怒冲冲的脸蛋可人。

经过这一遭，刘昊然彻底懒得亲自动手，像个商店里等待换装的假人模特般，赖在椅子里，两条长腿不羁的摊开，由得身边人给他打理。裤脚下露出一截脚踝，瘦而白，线条干净。

毛刷轻轻扫过两颊，他才发现刘昊然眼下有骇人的暗沉。

紧跟着又有人来核对婚礼流程，他面前的这个刘昊然前所未有的从心所欲而放肆，看也不看的把流程表丢到桌上。

“随**的便。”

吴磊听到他用有些稚气，仍带有薄怒的声音说。

除了亲热时，他极少听到刘昊然说粗口。遑论是这样重要的一日。

他穿的仍然是白西装，那身打扮吴磊自然熟悉的，连胸花样式都与他的记忆严丝合缝的吻合。他觉得这倒是很省事，一套衣服，应对两次婚礼，连人都找了差不多模样，在他眼中看来“很像”的。

不愧是怕麻烦的刘昊然，或许连情话，连他们之间无数独有暗记，都可以照搬照抄，去讨新人开心。

只是新郎官这个模样，实在不像是去讨开心的样子。他横眉立目，一边站起身一边抖动外套的阵势，似要出门斗殴。

吴磊很想近前提醒这么好的日子不好失礼于人，然而他和刘昊然之间像隔着一层无形透明的屏障，他发不出声，只能眼睁睁看着刘昊然大马金刀，一忽便到了红毯一端。

他很想看清遥遥走来的那一位，然而对方像他身边除刘昊然外的任何一个人一样面目模糊，他只看到新人腰腹间难掩的隆起。他忽而心下了然，为何这个仪式仓促至此，为何新郎官眉眼间有一万个不情不愿。

实在是太俗套的故事情节，如果改作剧本，换做他，是接都不会接的。

有宾客手持香槟同他碰杯，他换上礼貌而歉意的笑容，手堪堪抚上自己的小腹，便微微一怔。

那里已平复如初。

是了，距离诞下女儿已时隔数年。他觉得自己真是糊涂了。

新郎带着的两位小小花童，可不正是他的一对小女儿。

看着两个宝贝身着洁白纱裙头戴白玫瑰花环，如天使一般从他身边双双掠过，吴磊忍不住露出笑容，朝她们用力挥手。小家伙们却对他视而不见，仿佛他和台下的任何一位宾客一般陌生。

他不及失落，婚礼已进行到下一环节，这个部分按照设计新郎应该为伴侣呈上玫瑰，刘昊然却两手空空。宾客的一张张笑脸有如抽象画般扭曲变形，背景音乐渐渐尖利刺耳，眼前画面有如转播般出现片刻卡顿。吴磊内心惶然，情急下忽而发现一朵他所见过的最大最美，最赤红娇艳的玫瑰，正在眼前摇曳。

他一阵释然，连忙伸手去摘，却平白一阵剧痛。

原来那植物穿出他的胸口，自他的心血中生出。

他咬牙用力扯下，沾着两手淋漓的血，喜孜孜递给刘昊然。然而那新郎官用陌生且诧异的眼光望他，他才发现自己手中握的不过是玫瑰的残尸，已变作灰黑。

不是的。

不是这样的。

他在曾经的爱人锋锐眼光的逼视下无措的低头，发觉自己胸前有一个巨大的空洞，却见血不流。透过空腔，他甚至看到他身后那位新人黑色的皮鞋鞋尖。

“啊！”

吴磊睁开眼睛，如同刚刚从深海逃生终于浮出水面般重重喘气。

医院的被子很薄很轻，已被他搅作一团，后背渗出许多冷汗，比意识更早苏醒的是湿冷黏滑的不适感。梦境仍伸出许多邪异的触手缠绕他，留下凄诡的余音，让他仍分不清虚幻与真实。本能挣扎着要起身，身体却像被拖住一般沉重。

未及完全明了身在何处，已落入一个温暖坚实的怀抱内。淡淡的琥珀香如真正的琥珀般将他包裹，他是其中一只幼小可怜的蛾。

“没事没事，没事了，嗯，乖。”

有一只手给他拭去脸颊上的眼泪，他才惊觉自己是哭过了。枕头上比眼泪洇开的湿痕更鲜明的是混杂其中的血色，星星点点，有如残红入水。

“唔！”

冷不防鼻子被塞进什么，整个上半身笼在男人高大身躯的荫蔽里，他本能不安的挣动。

“好我轻点，不疼不疼啊。”

较刚刚重逢时的粗豪，男人变得温存细致许多，他极小心的，手上一边动作，嘴里哄小孩一样轻声哄着他。

男人似乎刚刚吸过烟，即使有心用咖啡豆擦过手，指端仍留有烟草味道。爽辣浓烈，是和他习惯的那种截然不同的口味。鼻腔被熟悉的干燥柔软填充，带来些微不适感，是脱脂棉球。

“又流鼻血。”

梁礼权作势要把沾有血痕的手指蹭到他脸上，吴磊皱眉躲开。

“还嫌弃自己啊。”

梁礼权看着他皱起的脸蛋，仿佛得逞般咧嘴笑了，用另一只手捏捏他的脸，

“小麻烦精。”

吴磊微微垂下头，不着痕迹的避开。

时至今日，他仍旧并不是很适应梁礼权的态度。

他诚然感念老友一片赤诚，昨天他还在新闻上看到梁礼权婉拒台湾某位名导抛出的橄榄枝，激起热议的讯息。评价两极，有人赞他有性格，更多的看客不明白个中曲折，只道去年那部同志电影捧红了他，让他变大牌，“飘了”。

七窍玲珑如吴磊，不可能不明白这人长久留在北京的用意，他心存感激。然而纵使有再多的感激，他仍旧骗不过自己的心。

男人面对他时，言语举动总带有一种逗弄的意味，仿佛他是自夜市上购得，十元一只的小兔子，每每要将他逼到角落，看着他充满防备的竖起全身绒毛露出一对小小的毫无威慑力的牙齿，才顺手安抚一把。他一些极平常的举动，不过喝口水打个呵欠之类，男人看在眼里，也时时会莫名笑出来，直到他不安的停下动作，才哄他说“看你可爱”。

他从不知自己是这样能逗人笑。他有时不免度君子之腹的想，或许在梁礼权眼中，他是只宠物，那他的举手投足自然都是引人发噱的。

那个人从来不会这般。

虽然也由得他，甚至鼓励他做回孩子，但是做膝头承欢的小朋友，和做笼中豢养的生灵，终有云泥之别。

“起来坐一会吧，该吃点东西了。”

梁礼权看他怔怔出神，伸一只手在他眼前晃晃，继而用在他听来过分快活的语气逗他，

“猜猜今天给你带了什么？”

吴磊着实无心玩这个每日例行的猜谜游戏，只倦倦的垂下长睫笑了笑。梁礼权倒也不在意，手臂绕过他腋下把他抱起来，给他摇起病床，让他靠着床头半坐着，又从包里拿出一对玩具小兔子，塞进他怀里。

男人左右端详，似乎对眼前的画面颇感满意。

“以后让她们陪你睡觉。”

吴磊终于忍不住抗议：“又不是小孩。”

手指却忍不住抚弄玩具兔短短绒绒的毛，揪它们软软垂下来的耳朵。兔子背上各有一个纱质蝴蝶结，粉色和蓝紫色，轻轻擦过，就一手的闪粉。

“还不是小孩，离开人一会就哭鼻子。”

大手伸过来，揉乱吴磊的头发。自从入院以来，洗头洗澡总归不像在家一样自由，加上眼下一举一动都需要人照顾，吴磊被迫剪了很短的短发，甚至比十八岁那年高考结束后在日本街头用推子推过的还要短。眼下堪堪长长了一点，短短碎碎的刘海，衬着微微浮肿而圆润不少的脸颊，空前的和顺稚气，眉眼间动人心魄的冶艳都柔化许多，只嫣红而色泽光润的嘴唇，仍带有过去四射的艳光。

眼见吴磊要被逗急了，他即使生气也是很可爱的，九个多月的身子，任何一个动作都显得稚拙，过分浑圆的身形让人几乎忽视了他仍修长的手脚，穿着方便穿脱的绒质长袍，薄被下露出因浮肿而显得圆胖可爱的双足，整个人像一大团绵绵的棉花糖。梁礼权心满意足收回逗弄的手，却又忍不住捏捏他软滑的脸蛋。

直到姐姐进门接替下照顾他的工作，吴磊才得以真正放松下来。

吴悦把一些琐碎东西放在床头桌上，一边俯身问他，

“今天怎么样？”

吴磊伸手去抚摸肚子，他的身量已经到惊人的地步，靠自己的双手环抱都觉勉强。

不知是否因为方才被噩梦侵扰的缘故，他总觉得格外不安。

近日来他身子太重，心肺都颇有负担，时常觉得透不过气。眼下尤甚，几乎能听到自己心脏的搏动和血液潮汐般的涌流，伴生出有什么事要发生的隐隐的焦躁和惊惶。

偏偏此时，肚子里不知哪个小公主重重踢了他一脚，他低低痛喘一声，本能要侧向一边，却因为超出负荷的自身重量而动弹不得。他疼变了脸色，掌心几乎隔着自己被撑得走形的皮肉，摸出小脚丫的形状。

入院以来他过得混混沌沌，早不知今夕何年。唯独这天，他一睁开眼睛，就本能记起，今天是那个人的31岁生日。

而立后的第一个生日。

也是自十七岁以来，第一个没有得到他的祝福的生日。

十月十日。一个圆圆满满。

他十几岁时，和刘昊然的关系还未曾像后来那般受到许多外力的扰动，是纯粹的灵魂深处的互相召引。两个在成人世界探险的少年，发现了这世上最为美妙的珍宝，一边窃喜着小心翼翼偷偷藏在交握的掌心，一边喜心雀跃，恨不得让全世界知道。吴磊曾数着秒数等零点，就为了第一个送去祝福，少年人的一颗心是亮堂堂的，浑然不觉将两个人的亲密在微博上公之于众有何不妥。微博兴冲冲发完，全然不顾自己当天的工作从凌晨开始，匆匆睡下几个小时，在工作的候场间歇心急如焚的掐十点十分，在朋友圈再来一次。

那时的他，是一颗玫瑰色的小小行星，不知疲倦，当真只为一个人而转动。

这个秋天似乎来得格外早，不过十月初，一场冷雨过后，窗外的风中已开始裹携有飘零湿冷的黄叶。他的一颗心悬在空中，惶惶无所依。

他已失却他沉默温柔的恒星，自此再不能夜夜流光，肝胆相照。

吴磊望向动作轻柔的给他顺着胸口的姐姐，他现在的身子已离不开人，这些日子照顾他平白给家人添了许多劳碌，他心中歉疚更甚。

他本是不想再因自己这些感情事给姐姐增添无谓的烦扰，因而一直忍耐着。甚至他明白姐姐或许和妈妈达成了共识默许梁礼权在他身边的存在，因而面对梁礼权时，也格外多打起几分精神去应对，时时甜笑，以让她们安心。

然而他终于受不住了。

他握住吴悦的手腕，轻声地，

“姐。”

只这一个字，吴悦顿了顿，站起身，敛回眼光。

“我知道你想说什么，别问了，没有。”

他心头一酸险些落泪，刚想再开口，吴悦忽然伸手拂开他黏在额头的发丝，温柔而悲悯的凝视了他，用他所听过的，最郑重其事，也最为决绝的口吻说，

“就当他从来没出现过吧。姐姐求你了，就算不为自己好，也为可可和粒粒想一想，好吗？”

距离上一次见到刘昊然，已是五个月过去。

他仍然清晰记得那个人在他怀中的触感，清隽的一把瘦骨脆弱的颤抖，整个人湿漉漉的，眼神也是湿漉漉的，像一只溺水后望见主人身影的小狗。因为他的身形阻碍，这注定是一个无法贴合的拥抱，男人却执拗的将上半身贴近他，身上浸染了他的玫瑰味道，闭起眼睛，把脸深深埋在他颈窝，神情里有种孩童般的贪婪。

无数个亲密至极的夜晚，到最后，刘昊然总会露出这样的神情，幼儿般的贪婪和无措。明明从十几岁起就是个早慧的少年，那些孩子气的眼神举止却像是被收集糖果般积攒着，只在他的玫瑰香气被挞伐成一座盛大的玫瑰花园，一片湿热的海时，才安心释放，展露给他一个人看。

他一次又一次敞开花园的最后一道栅栏，放他唯一心爱的孩子进来，任由他在他的枝叶间打滚，自身的颜色和气味沾染他的花瓣。

而眼下，这个独得了他的放任，被纵宠过甚的孩子，在他决定永远关闭那座玫瑰园后，含着眼泪摇撼他的防线。

“再给我一次机会，让我照顾你，让我在你身边，我知道怎么做了，我会做好的，会做好的。”

吴磊确信，这大概是这个冷静自持而讲求条理的男人，所做过的最为糟糕的发言。

我会做好的。

多么可爱，他近乎笑了出来。每一个做错事的孩子都这样讲，一遍又一遍。

“我想你，吴磊，每一秒钟都想，真的很想。我快活不下去了，求求你。”

他看着刘昊然，他想这副皮相是造物主的恩宠，仅仅是一张低着头帽子和口罩遮去大半张脸的偶遇，都足以引起这个星球上许多人的震颤。一只蝴蝶翕动翅膀都可引致一场风暴，这个男人已不仅仅如他二十岁时祈愿的那般能够在风中停留，他已成为风的制造者。说他是个孩子，其实他早已不算太过年轻了，他的轮廓被时光琢磨出深邃醇厚而依旧干净。而这张脸面对他时，仍能浮现出孩童最直白的，近乎无赖的悲伤和渴求，在眉梢眼尾达成奇异而谐和的融合。

这张脸，这对温厚好看的嘴唇，适合接吻，适合吐出最动人的台词，适合去爱，唯独不适合，说出这般伏低做小，近似于乞求的话。

人人都爱玫瑰，但没有玫瑰，也总能活下去的。

这着实言重了。

吴磊捧起他深爱过的那张脸，把眼泪一点点给他弄干净，用小指的指腹，极尽温柔的一颗一颗挑下，一如他十五岁那年，不忍这张脸沾上彩色的泡沫。男人在他掌心发出冒着热气的哽咽，就着他的手，故意把泪水蹭在他指间，近似于胡闹。

这是吃准了他会体谅，已作出爱娇的姿态。

他觉得哀怜，却已无法激起爱。他一生娇憨烂漫，然而在无人知晓的地方，甚至连曾经的爱侣都不知道，他有极其深刻冷醒的一面。在刘昊然不在的这些时日，他做了许多未曾做过的尝试，带着肚子里两个小公主，一个人悄然走过许多地方，见过大厦某一层中狭窄逼仄的养老院，去东非草原饲喂过生灵。他已可以爱任何一个人，而眼前这个男人，无非是苦难众生中一员。

“宝贝。”

出于一丝奇异的同情，他用上了从未使用过的称呼。

“我真的那么像他吗？”

刘昊然惶惑的抬起头，他怔住了。

这实在可恨，事已至此，这个犯错的男人，仍像小孩子般懵懂无辜。他看到那枚喉结急速的，稚气的动了动。

“很像吧，你连醉得认不清人的时候，都记得我像他。”

吴磊伸手摸摸自己的脸。这些日子，他已真正不甚在意自己这副皮囊。他触到的脸颊，因为连日来的休养补足和无法避免的浮肿而变得圆柔，连他一直被盛赞的名品颧骨，也隐匿其中。因为孕期反应，他脸上甚至生出了一些极浅淡的斑痕。

他穿着一套宽大柔软的燕麦色针织，裤脚垂落，头发因为白天同样贡献给小女孩做过玩具而微微打着卷。因为在自己卧房，他赤着脚，踏在床尾柔软的地毯上，看着蜜一般的夕色从飘窗滴进来，如潮水漫过他的脚趾。

“当然，我现在比不上他了，对吧。”

他歪歪头，调皮的轻笑了。

男人仓促的，带有一丝惊惶的开口，“磊磊……”

他径直上前，吻住了那对翕合的嘴唇。他开始相信精神是可以控制一切的，他周身的玫瑰香气正在淡去，不仅他强行关闭了玫瑰园，当中玫瑰也正合拢她们的花瓣。

“怎么样，味道也像吗？”

一滴眼泪极快的落下来，滴在胶合的唇齿间。

“我没有……”

男人摇着头，从他以清晰著称的口齿间溢出一些泡沫般含混不清的呜咽，

“我没有。”

“你不能总是这样的，昊然，”

他替游子理好了翻卷过来的一边衣领，这里终归不是他的家。

“回去吧，好好照顾自己，好好吃饭，好好睡觉，好好对他。他还那么年轻，以后的路还长。”

面前的男人长久的用哀戚的眼光看他，即使他已足够强大，那眼光仍像一柄柔软潮湿的剑穿透了他心底原本就留有的空洞。

“还有，以后别再说谁像谁的话了。谁都不应该像谁的。”

他错开眼光，微微后退一步。

“不然的话，也太可怜了。”

他这样作结道，并做出送客的姿态，然而刘昊然一把握住了他的手腕。

那只手掌仍留有绷带，他望向那条已称得上光洁的小臂，想起数月前这里曾是令他心惊的骇人的血洞，所以说，人的自愈力本就超乎自身所想，无论怎样的伤痛，最终都会得以抚平。

“如果我说那些都是骗你的呢？”

男人那般稚气可怜，仿佛一个游戏的孩子，在他无形中建起的厚重城墙面前，拼命忍住鼻涕眼泪，手中握着自己仅剩一个的小小锡兵。

那锡兵是那孩子的最后底牌，然而在他看来，那颗小小的锡做的心，微不足道，即使落入路边尘泥里被踩上一脚，也不足挂齿。

这个人需要的是找到另一个玩伴，而不是试图攻伐因为他孩子气的背弃而一夕之间建起的城。

吴磊偏过头，他淡淡笑了，掌心摩挲自己温软隆起的小腹。

那里孕育着一对并蒂的小小生命，他曾经执意要刺进自己肌肤的花朵，最终在他身体里扎根。他相信她们会美丽而强壮，这同样是他最后的底牌。

“你放心，我会慢慢讲给可可和粒粒听，我会告诉她们，她们有一个世界上最帅，最好的爸爸。”

他声音轻柔，

“她们会像果冻一样爱你，我保证。”

眼下回想起来，他仍惊讶于自己的冷静。

男人哭成那般模样，在他认识他的这四千多个日夜中，甚至将拍戏的时间算在内，都实属罕见。任由任何一个人看了，都会于心不忍，而偏偏是他，偏偏是连一点委屈都见不得他受的他，选择了最为决绝酷烈的方式。

他仍记得当天午夜，他陷在一连串气泡一般轻飘连绵的浅梦里，辗转间听到小脚丫落在地板上清脆的足音，儿子扑到他床上来，把他摇醒，小声说，“妈妈，爸爸在哭。”

他一惊，醒转过来。

恢复意识的过程中，他记起白天他已亲手把刘昊然送出寓所，那时刘昊然已把自己打理停当，只眼尾有浅淡的红色，除此一处外，其他都是一个理智健全的成年男人最平常的模样。他确信刘昊然足够冷静自持，才会让他走，他确信的，原因之一在于刘昊然曾张开手，向他索一个临别拥抱，手臂虚虚的在他身侧环过，不曾有半分逾矩。

“我爱你。”

蜜糖色的晚霞中，刘昊然声音轻快的说了，同“再见”或者“下午好”别无二致。

他轻声道，“我也是。”

“保重。”

这句的语气稍稍有些潮湿了，所幸在令他为难前，刘昊然发动了车。

然而儿子带有哭音的童声时时在他耳边萦绕。

“爸爸，爸爸就坐在楼下，爸爸在哭。妈妈，爸爸是不是找不到家了？”

小手拼命摇晃他的衣角，

“妈妈，你去把爸爸找回来。”

“是梦，宝贝，爸爸回去上学了，你明天也要上学对不对？”

他只得不断拍抚着小家伙一耸一耸的肉乎乎的小小后背。

勉强让果冻相信那和变成怪兽的爸爸一样不过是梦中的幻象后，把儿子抱回小床，亲了亲仍然沾有泪花的胖脸蛋，回到自己卧室后，吴磊反而毫无睡意。

他下床，缓缓踱步，习惯性的拉开飘窗的窗帘，窗外是浓得化不开的夜色。

自从和曾经的伴侣开始各自的新生活，生命中另一个人的身影被硬生生抽离，他独处的时间相应有所增多。起初自然是不惯的，但是人总比自己想象的坚强且适应性良好，他很快学会了从片刻寂寥中，找到灵魂栖息的角落，从中获得前所未有的平静。

某次失眠在飘窗坐了数小时后，他便爱上这个小小的空间。于公于私，他身边一直有着太多的人，在睡前片刻难得的自处时间，他会闭上眼睛，在窗边靠上片刻。

窗外仍有零星灯火，和着路灯冷冽的白色光晕。他下意识往外望了一眼，不觉悚然一惊。

楼下中心花坛边似乎有道身影，蜷缩成小小的，黑色的一团，与夜色融为一体，仿佛他生来就是暗夜的一部分。

“妈妈，你不去找爸爸，他会找不到家的。”

童稚的带有睡意的哭诉在他耳边响起，在细看前，身体早于意识作出反应，他一下拉拢了窗帘。

他再不曾安心入眠。

自那日起，名为刘昊然的人，原原本本，干干净净的，消失在了他的生命里。

不如说，是从这个星球上凭空蒸发。

此前，刘昊然在多伦多的情况虽然被严密保守，但雁过留声，一个人只要未与社会脱节，总归要留下些许痕迹，遑论一个如日中天，仅仅数月前还活跃在聚光灯下的知名演员。关于他的学习和疗养生活，有心了解的话总能寻到点滴透露，大致趋向是在渐渐变好，不少小道消息说他已在谈什么节目什么剧，在为复出做准备。

眼下的风向，却像不曾有过刘昊然这个人。

时间一久，吴磊忍不住忧心。尤其在他托了多伦多的朋友去学校打探，仅仅得到刘昊然已暂时休学的结果后。

他也试着寻些理由联络过赵菁，甚至刘昊然的姐姐。均无人回应。

他反而平和下来。他想这个男人总归是这样任性的，他们第一次闹到分手后，刘昊然不是也曾借着拍戏的名头躲了他足足几个月，并且严令禁止身边任何一个人和他私下联系的，不过故技重施，有心令他心急罢了。

他抚摸着自己高挺的小腹，曾经成为他情绪引爆点的，刘昊然闷头躲在被子里偷看的给女儿绑头发的视频，现在想来却变了甜蜜，他设想着刘昊然一手一个拎着长发让两个小姑娘转圈的画面，忍不住漾起甜笑。

他握有最后的底牌，他坚信，他所需要做的，就是把自己变作这一对并蒂花的温床，让她们吸收自己的养分好好长大，剩余的一切就交给天命。

那时他尚不知情，他每天打进去的营养素里，加了梁礼权和吴悦早已达成共识，而他一无所知的精神镇静类药物。他在虚假的美妙泡沫包裹中，安心躺在他梦境边缘那座玫瑰花园，在甜美香气里，等着十五岁那年那阵流遍他骨血百骸的风，重新将他唤醒。

直到小腹传来第一次穿彻心肺的剧痛，他才隐隐意识到，他等的那个人，或许真的不会来陪他见证这珍贵的一刻。

第二次阵痛如潮水般将他吞没时，他本能叫出的名字，是“昊然”。

两个小公主似乎是等得不耐，发动得比预计稍早了一些，任性的小家伙们弄得所有人措手不及。吴磊只模糊感觉到自己被推上车，无数光影人声从身边掠过，一片混乱中，他用尽最后一点力气胡乱握住身边不知是谁的手，吃力的喘着气。

“姐，他，他呢？”

有个声音安抚他道，“别说话了，省点力气，乖。”

“刘昊然，刘昊然呢？你帮我找他，姐，帮我找他。”

他眼光一扫，看到了数月来时时鞍前马后的男人，然而足以令人意识不清的剧痛使他退化成了小孩子，他抬手软软的拨开那个身影。

“我不要他。”

第一次，梁礼权脸上微微色变。

最终吴悦出来圆场，“昊然在路上了，现在乖乖睡一觉，醒来看到的第一个人就是他，听话，好不好？”

哄小孩子的话，他却深信不疑。

他用力点着头，眼泪和着汗水一同流下来，濡湿了他那一对蝶翅般的长长睫毛。

最后的感官记忆是一丝微微的刺痛，他明白，麻醉剂正渐渐流入自己的血液。

“生日快乐。”

他在心底默念，最终支撑不住，被眼前的黑雾吞噬进去。

刘昊然从一片黑暗中睁开眼睛。

换了新的治疗方案后，他的反应空前剧烈。他确信，自己刚才是晕过去了片刻。

以记忆力和判断力见长的他，在某次出门散步后，竟连自己的房间号都记不起，最终不得不向护工求助后，他心底深重巨大的恐慌，如同一座冰山，正一点点压垮他凭爱意支撑着的，最后的意志。

他深怕有一天，会把心底那个深深镌刻的名字也一并忘记。

在清醒的时段，他开始写，不间断的写，写他能记起的，关于那个人的一切。实在有些细枝末节上思绪混乱，或者精神力不足以支持他做回忆这件事时，就手抄经文。

他目前身处的地方，很安静，也很隐蔽。有时他望着高而远的天空想，只要他想，或者他不得不，留在这里的话，将不会有任何一个人找得到他。那个曾经熠熠生辉的，十六岁起才属于他的名字，最终也将湮灭，那些曾经为他尖叫的女孩，在提起他时，或许只余一声叹息，然后地球仍将继续运转。

这样想着，他手中的笔，重重抄下第七遍的“梦幻泡影，如露亦如电”。

还是靠医护人员的提醒，他才知道，今天的自己已三十一岁。

这些天来，他只保有最基本的和外界的联络，连手机都很少碰。久违的登上微博，他意外看到了那个他心爱的名字。

未及将那些笔画一道道回味一遍，他忽然心惊。

那个名字，后面明晃晃的，和“产女”两个字并连。

那一刻他耳边清晰的听到脆而烈的破冰声，他脑内沉静的冰湖，一瞬被一线阳光刺破，剧烈的头痛险些将他的意识击沉。

不等他完全找回自己的意识，房间里灯光忽然一瞬熄灭，细小如豆的烛光，晃着他因为生理原因本能涌起薄泪的眼睛。

一个小小的蛋糕，由平日里那个给他分发药物的护士，带着友善的微笑推到他面前。

这是他人生中，所度过的，最为简单的一个生日。

“happy birthday，Turbo.”


	10. “赐我他的吻 如怜悯罪人”

11+12+13

“祈求天父做十分钟好人 赐我他的吻 如怜悯罪人”

吴磊觉得自己像做了一个很长很长的梦。

意识始终漂浮在一团温暖蓬松的云中，被柔和的包裹着，向着金色日光飘去。即使对外界纷繁偶有意识，也很难明辨和作出回应。

睁开眼睛时，他如愿看到了梦的末尾那一幕。

身形高大的男人正侧对着他，逗弄他新生的两个宝贝。小公主们粉粉的，软软的，乖巧的两小团，偎在男人宽厚的臂弯里，空气中溢满奶油糖果香料和花朵，一切美好的味道。

他疲倦而安心的笑了，觉得心底某些角落隐隐存在的一些惨痛酷烈的记忆不过是一场梦，正随着麻醉剂的作用一同渐渐抽离他的身体，只余眼前的甜美才是真实。无尽的满足感充盈着他，梦中的片刻心痛不过是用来向爱人撒娇的资本，他试着动了一下仍留有麻痹感的双脚，脑中已浮现一连串接下来想做的事情。

想出去走走，他已有太久没晒到足够的日光。想吃糖和冰淇淋，数月来他严格按照医生配的营养餐吃饭，把自己变得像一台仅仅为了给两个宝贝获取足够的养分而存在的机器。想跑，想去海边，想打球，想远远一个助跑跳起来扑进爱人怀里，在他本能伸手去接而不及防备时在他耳后落下一个樱桃甜霜味道的吻。

仅是这样想着已觉得足够，他把脸侧向男人那边，温和的秋日阳光洒在眼睑上，他微微眯起眼睛，带着笑意轻声叫，

“昊……”

男人转过身，背对着窗外的秋光，使得他一时看不清那张脸。

病房里温度时时保持恒温，他体格健朗，只穿着黑色背心，露出扎实肌肉和肩颈上大片的纹身。似乎是为了抱新生儿，平时从不离身的戒指手链等配件都取了下来。这样的男人，本身是无法让人联想到他现身在产科病房陪护的模样的，但男人抱婴儿的手法老练娴熟，眼下画面竟达成微妙的谐和。

“礼权。”

吴磊的声音镇静如常。

他无比庆幸自己刚刚苏醒，声音干涩，最初的那半个字，即使已出口，也发不出声音。

梁礼权却像是依然分辨出了他的口误，体谅的笑笑，带有哄逗口吻的说，“都睡昏头了。”

吴磊暗忖此刻自己的脸色一定称不上悦目，男人望向他的眼光里有十成的心痛怜惜。

“你睡了整整一天一夜，把人吓死了。”

男人抱着襁褓里两个宝贝，轻轻颠一颠，把她们转向吴磊的方向，逗着她们说，

“daddy是小懒虫，对不对？”

吴磊这才第一次看清自己一对新生小女儿的脸，她们恬静的安睡着，安宁美丽，一如他此前无数次幻想过的模样。

他想上天待他着实不薄，遂他心意给了他果冻后，又赐他两个手牵手降临人世的小小天使。

眼光一扫，他忽然看到置物柜上一对婴儿连体衣。

带有可爱的兔耳朵帽子，粉嫩底色上有小草莓印花，正是他曾在那个人的行李箱里匆匆一瞥，最终仍被原封不动带走的那两件的式样。

他觉得心脏又一次被狠狠揪住，连同熟悉的呼吸困难感，再次侵袭了他。

他忍不住问，

“他呢？”

“谁？”

梁礼权的态度太过自然，自然到令人不得不怀疑他已打定主意故作不知。

“做梦了吧？”

似乎是觉察到他的眼光紧紧盯住那两件小衣服，男人单手抱着他的两个宝贝，把衣服拿起来给他看，举到小小的身体前比划。

“我买的，是不是很可爱？”

男人露出傻乎乎的，有如大型犬的笑容，

“过几天回家就可以穿了，保证是两个最漂亮的小公主。”

这如果称作巧合，未免也太过巧合了。该是怎样的机缘，才驱使着这两个从外表到性格举止审美趣味都全然不同，甚至称得上彼此相反的男人，踏进同一家品牌店，买下一模一样的两套小衣服，如果硬要推算，只得说是上天有心作怪。

吴磊久久说不出话。

“来，让daddy好好看看。”

梁礼权抱着他的一对小女儿靠近床边，关切道，

“能起来吗？”

吴磊点点头。事实上他仍觉得整个人像被从中截断，尚未找回对从腰以下的肢体的控制感，然而他急于抱到自己的天使，本性中的占有欲使得他的领地意识空前强烈，想把她们锁进自己的胸膛，不容外人的气息沾染这这一对初生的并蒂玫瑰。

梁礼权撑着他虚软的肩背和腰，把他扶起来，把怀里两个小团子小心的过渡到他手上，指点他看，

“双眼皮呢，眼睛特别大。”

他又一次轻轻捧起正吮手指的妹妹，举至和吴磊的脸平齐，认真端详，最后笃定道，

“像你。”

不管什么身份的人，出于何种原因进了医院，各项琐琐碎碎的事总不会少，意味着总要有人去辛苦料理。他生产前后，因为有着他家人的默许，许多繁琐手续都是经梁礼权帮手办理。要让这样一个何不食肉糜的富家少爷放低身段楼上楼下替他做这许多事，吴磊深感不安。在梁礼权把医院给的出生金牌拿给他看时，轻声说了谢谢，又被揪了一把浮肿未褪的脸颊。

十月十日。

看到金牌上的出生日期时，吴磊松下一口气，觉得无上圆满，又忍不住眼底发酸。

他终于拼上全部的力气，给曾经的爱人送上双份的生日礼物。

却最终无人认领。

他看着医院证明上女儿可爱的小脚印出神，因而没有注意到，身边的男人望向他放在床头柜的手机，神情里闪过一丝仓皇。

飞机起飞前，刘昊然最后一次拨通了那个曾经烂熟于心的号码。

他现在要吃许多药，瓶身写满种种冗长晦涩的英文医学名词的各色药片，在掌心堆成小小一座孤岛。一日三餐，每一种都要记住用法用量，有些要吃三周停一周，有些要剪作半片，极繁琐。他天性懒且怕麻烦，不擅打理这些琐碎，又因病情而躁郁，即使有智能药盒的辅助，仍满心都是想把这些东西连同自己从高空一并扔下去的冲动。

他无比怀念有一段时间他胃病严重，吴磊陪他去看中医，会替他把丸剂分成一小份一小份放进他包里，袋装液体早起温好装进保温杯叮嘱他带着的时候。

他曾经的爱人，穿着围裙在厨房忙碌，身上沾染药的苦涩沉香，倚在门框凶他“敢倒掉就不要回来了”的模样，被回忆覆上一层温柔的金色光芒，显得格外动人。

或许服药太多，加上长期心情沉郁的缘故，他总觉得自己连信息素的味道都在发生改变。他初分化时，尚是国民初恋的年纪，是清透爽朗的海边的风，随着年月增长添了烟草的燥烈，总归都是利落修整的。现在他总能嗅到自后颈和衣襟透出的一脉悠长的清苦，似是药香。

数百个日夜过去，他仍深深记得，在自己曾经的omega身上嗅到一丝他全然陌生的气息时，那种足以撕裂肺腑的愤怒和疼痛。

眼见那两人一步步向自己走近，他直挺挺站在暗影处，丝毫动弹不得，仿佛被缚在原地，无力躲闪，只得直面迎头劈来的一记一记脆亮的耳光。嘴里渐渐有铁锈般的血腥气弥漫，他才发现虎牙已把下唇咬出深深创口，而丝毫不觉痛。

此前他已着手搜了许多有关梁礼权的身家背景绯闻逸事，虽然素未谋面，男人落拓不羁的面貌对他而言已极为熟悉。来之前他也已做了许多心理建设，然而都不及亲眼看到，落在额头上那一吻。

如一片羽毛般轻柔，珍惜，满含柔情。

他确信眼前这个同类，也是爱着他的珍宝的。

只因曾经的他，面对吴磊时，也是同样的眼神和举止。有些时候连他自己都觉得讶异，自己的omega明明也是一个筋骨挺拔风度翩翩的成年男性了，看在他眼里，却时时像初遇时那般，仍是小小软软的一团。望着他时眼神时时能让他心里一揪，仿佛初生的幼鹿，细弱的长腿尚不能支撑自己的身体，眼睛却出奇的大。他是一个年轻的猎手，被自己生平第一只猎物所俘获。

长于自省的他，有时也扪心自问，他现在这个人格，无论好的坏的，当中有多少比重，是吴磊赠与他。吴磊有如一把为他锻造的雕刻刀，一点点把他自己以及外界施加包覆在他身上的东西，什么少年感懂事成熟有礼自控力强，一层层通通剥离，最终赤裸裸暴露出的，是他骨血里原始的动物性的占有欲和引领欲。

他恨不得将这小人儿藏在自己口袋里不给任何人看，又想牵着他的手，靠自己的力量把他带到更好更好的地方去，让那双眼睛倒映着更好的风景，看它们还能还给他怎样璀璨瑰丽的光。

他的心愿早已不是在风中只身停留了，他希望变成一阵风，随时停摆随时启航，带着爱人四处飘流。

人很难离地的，他知道，但他无比向往天空。

而出于这样的欲念，他往自己身上一层层累加的压力和期望就越来越多。

他曾以为是自己病态，在这段痛定思痛痛何如之的时日，他在一定程度上同自己和解，他发觉这病态的本原仍是出于爱。

然而他努力再多次也无法自救的症结在于，正是这爱意，使他亲手杀死了他的小玫瑰。

他是在亲眼见证那个吻的同时，感到自己脑内有许多一直勉力绷紧的，已至极限的东西，被齐齐斩断，发出裂帛般激越的破碎声。他暗中背过手去握紧身后的月季花丛，茎叶上的利刺深深扎进掌心指尖，才不至在剧烈的头痛中立刻倒下。

自从听到来自自己脑内的碎裂音后，他开始频繁头痛。

他明白自己的情绪状况是出了问题，且到了影响生理的程度，隐隐意识到事态严重。然而他仍抱持有强烈的执念和自尊，不肯让吴磊知道这些异状。

在医院醒来时，他头痛得仿佛脑海内有一口烧红的铁锅在沸腾，内里熬煎着他的心血，险些就要呻吟出声。然而在他睁开眼睛的那刻，看到的第一幕，就是他温柔美丽的曾经的伴侣，一只柔软的手仍停留在他脸上，日光将他的长睫染成蜜一般的棕色，眼睛里满是哀怜痛惜。怀孕后吴磊时常穿着宽松贴服的针织，俯下身时，微隆的胸前甚至挤出柔软甜蜜的褶皱，一手下意识护在身前，微微托着已隆起不小弧度的小腹。

那画面那般美丽，他相信，任凭谁，也不愿那个金色的梦境染上哀愁。

因而，在吴磊温声关切时，他答了“没事”。

他从未像当时那刻，感激自己是一个优秀的演员。他从十六岁开始接受对情绪的细枝末节和任何一个细微表情的钻研和训练，他是那种苦吟派，仅仅为了一个表情的管控，甚至去正正经经读了解剖学，学习人体面部肌肉的走向。吴磊怪他把那种“恶心的东西”带进卧室还放在床头，给他扔下去，笑骂他疯了。

因为有丰厚的理论和实战作为积淀，当他有心隐瞒时，即使最亲密的爱侣，也绝对不能从眉梢眼角挑出他的半点疏失。

可当吴磊出门交代自己的助理帮他取药后，他立刻整个人软下来，肩背塌成断瓦颓垣的形状，拼命大口呼吸。

仅仅数分钟，他已满身冷汗。

这太不对劲。

开始接受精神治疗后没多久，或许身体出于自我保护的本能，他已无法再回忆起最后见到吴磊的那个下午。他的医生鼓励他回想起来，以便打开心结，甚至建议他做了催眠。然而在催眠状态下，他仍只看到那对玫瑰花瓣般的薄唇上下翕合，最后贴近他吻着他，连言语的零星碎片也无从记起。

他只深深记得正处孕期的他的omega，怀抱里令他心颤的温暖和柔软，他甚至从他胸前的织物间嗅到了乳香。

当时的他，已不太能很好的控制自己的情绪。住院后他望着淡而远的异国的天空，无数次的想，如果换做他是吴磊，看着眼前这个如同一条落水狗，眼泪糊了满脸，自喉咙里溢出含混不清的哀鸣的男人，这般难看的样子，换做他，也断然无法生出半分爱意。

愈是这样想，他的自毁欲就愈发强烈。

回到多伦多后，踏进医院的每一步，都沉重而艰涩。他清楚自己这一去可能要很久没办法出来，然而情绪尚算冷静。他觉得自己仿佛要害部位中刀的伤者，凶器仍明晃晃插在伤口，自破碎的皮肉间一路滴下鲜红的血，却靠着自己的意志，在旁人惊诧的眼神里，稳稳走向能给他帮助的地方。

拿到诊断表的那刻，他觉得很有趣，险些笑出来。他从不知道自己也可以像一台机器般，按照各方面性能和运转情况，逐条评估，给出一个可以量化的分数，最后以笃定语气说，“可能有中度的抑郁症状”。

他反而如释重负，有如当庭听到最终宣判。

随后而来的刑罚却远比他想的酷烈。

起先他开始感到口干，仿佛变成一株沙漠中的植物，身体每一个毛孔都往外蒸发出水分。随之而来的是嗜睡，那些似乎不是睡眠，而是一场一场漫长的昏迷。

最初他尽量使自己抱有乐观的态度，做他们这一行，最为缺乏的就是睡眠时间，他宽慰自己就当把十六岁起缺失的那些补回来，自我解嘲说“说不定还能再长长个”。但某次自二十个小时之久的意识缺失中醒来，他发觉自己正丧失对黑夜白昼、身处何方的感知能力，并且下意识一摸脸颊摸到满手湿冷的不知汗水还是眼泪后，恐慌几乎将他吞噬。

他第一次感到切肤的恐惧，如果不尽快从这种患病的状态下重新活出来，他引以为傲的自控力，和身而为人，人格中所必须有的一些东西，都将在心的牢狱中消磨殆尽。

他读了很多书，很驳杂，从宗教类，到美食菜谱，再到世界级导演的电影札记。很多时候他想，如果不是因为这个原因进来，他会很喜欢这里。与其说是疗养院，更像是一座公园，西北角的湖边有个小山坡，他经常在背风面躺着看书发呆，很多次醒来已满天星辰。

负责照看他的是护士中最为年长的一个，是德国人，待他很友善。正是她为他策划了简单的生日会，将小小的生日蛋糕呈到他面前，才发觉他整个人正神经质的微微颤抖时，这个棕发的妇人吃了一惊，手中的蛋糕托盘险些打翻在地。

他花了一些时间，平复了情绪，用不甚流利的英文，磕磕绊绊对她说，他新添了一对小女儿。

他的护士才终于松了一口气，露出笑容。

“Congratulations for the new baby，Turbo.”

他用力点着头，浸过甜酒的樱桃在口中溢出浓醇甜美的汁水，戚风弥漫着蛋和奶健康的香气，他近乎贪婪的吸吮着，是他处于低谷的人生中，极为难得的一点甜。

在他办理出院时，随一大堆药物，和方便他随时去所在地的医院取药的诊断书及必要证明，一起收到的，还有两个用毛线勾出的玩具娃娃。

半个手掌那么大，是一对小公主，穿着粉色和蓝色的蓬蓬裙，珠针嵌成的黑眼睛静静的凝望他。

“送给，女儿。”

他有些吃惊，这里很少有华裔，他不知道眼前这个朴实的妇人是从哪里学来了这句蹩脚的中文。

他把这两个软软的小东西收进掌心。他身上有着太多光环，簇拥万千观众，可近几个月来褪去刘昊然这个名字及这个名字给他带来的一切，他发觉自己不过是普通又普通的男人，在生理和精神不可控的失衡下，他如任何一个平凡生命一般难以对抗。但同时他也渐渐发觉，普通的身份，使他能更无负担的接受来自陌生人的善意。

“Thank you，Rita.”

离开前前后后滞留数月之久的医院时，他有如小学生般雀跃。

甚至乘地铁到rain&sunny买了糖葫芦，并不如在北京吃到的那般美味，他却感动得几乎落下泪，有如重获新生。

出院后的第一件事就是拨通吴磊的电话。他不清楚吴磊那边的情况，或许尚不能用手机，但他笃定至少吴磊的姐姐会在他身边照看着。以他目前的身份和同吴磊的关系，不请自来总归是不妥的，他借问清吴磊所在的医院的名头，顺便探一探对方家人对自己造访的态度。

拨到第三十几次仍然断线时，出院时带出来的那一阵新生的愉悦终于几乎被消磨殆尽。因为尚未痊愈，他不可自控的开始往不好处想，烦闷和惊悸占据了他正常的思维。

恰在此时收到一条短信，他立刻扑上去点开。

“他让我代他回复，他不想见你。他现在需要休息，请你不要再打扰他。”

他自然猜得到这个语气是来自谁，一时心头火起，手指在久违的手机键盘上敲得飞快：

“你凭什么代表他？”

对方却不再回应。

飞机即将起飞，意味着他又将断联十数个小时。

最后一通拨出去的电话也被切断后，刘昊然向后靠在座椅靠背上，缓缓闭起眼睛。

心念一动，他忽然想起，自己还有别的，能和自己的伴侣和儿女取得联系的渠道。

或许亲骨肉间总是有心灵感应的，他在这时收到一条微信。

“爸爸！”

远远听到小脚丫在走廊上咣当咣当跑的响动，吴磊稍稍侧过身子，转向门口一侧，露出带点无奈的笑。

“跑这么快。”

“想你想得不得了。”

梁礼权自他背后接话道。

“daddy！”

眼看小家伙一进门就张开两只肉肉的小手一个助跑要扑过来，吴磊一手做好接的准备，一手下意识护住了肚子。他的小腹仍微微鼓着，尚需要时间平复。

“daddy我好想你。”

吴磊支起身子半倚在床头，好让儿子偎在自己胸口，伸手抚摸那张在外面被秋风吹得凉凉的肉脸蛋。这段时间果冻一直住在吴悦家，养得水灵灵的，倒是没瘦，有姑姑照看着每天都打扮得随时能拎出去当童模。今天给他穿了大红色衬衫式的开衫，白T上面包超人的图案刚好被鼓鼓的小肚子撑起来，还戴了米白色毛线帽，可爱得像卡通片里跑出来的小人儿。

吴磊帮他把帽子取下来，摸摸头上已经被压趴了的揪揪。微微下垂的眼睛和肉嘟嘟的小嘴，都是照着人心里最软的那一处长的，活脱脱是一个缩小的Q版刘昊然。

小家伙拼命把圆溜溜的小脑袋往他怀里钻，嘴里含含糊糊说着什么，吴磊仔细听了听，才听明白是“daddy好香”。

“奶糖的味道！”

眼看这小家伙像小猪一般撅着屁股蛋儿吭哧吭哧在他胸口拱了，刚好听到身后的男人轻笑声，吴磊脸上一热，轻轻把这个沉甸甸的肉团子抱开，口水还在他的衣襟和小下巴间拉出一道晶亮的丝。

梁礼权出面劝道：“不许闹daddy哦。”

见他教育儿子，吴磊反倒被激起护崽的心，摸着小家伙被肉肉包裹而软乎乎的后背，软声说，“没事。”

“唔。”

寻找奶糖失败的果冻吸溜着口水在吴磊身边蹭了一会，才肯把目光投向他身旁另一侧小小的两团。这两个宝贝小得可怜，只有脸和紧紧握拳的小手露在粉色的襁褓外，尚是红通通皱巴巴的模样，露出的绒绒胎发却漆黑发亮。

刚做了哥哥的果冻眨着眼睛懵了一会，试探着把毛茸茸脑袋凑上去，圆圆的杏眼瞪大了，完全是观察比他小很多的小动物的姿态，甚至因为未知而带点畏怯。吴磊生怕他一个激动扑向妹妹，这可是一对小瓷人儿，太过纤细娇嫩了，他忍着疼微微欠起身子，手稍微扶住儿子的腰，感觉到胖乎乎的小肚子都因为屏住呼吸而绷紧，他忍不住笑了，摸摸傻傻的小脑袋瓜。

小家伙用写动物观察日记般的神情研究了许久，确定妹妹很乖很安静不会突然哭闹咬人，自己似乎也做了许多心理建设，甚至握了握小馒头般肉乎乎的拳头为自己打气，才开口忸怩道，

“daddy，我可以抱抱妹妹吗？”

吴磊稍一犹豫，梁礼权已自他身后绕到果冻身边，顺道安抚的拍拍他。

“没关系，我看着他。”

在这些天的磨合下，梁礼权哄果冻已驾轻就熟，堪比儿童节目主持人。

“果冻喜欢妹妹对不对？要轻轻的，很轻，很轻的哦。”

吴磊看着他张开手臂从背后把果冻圈住，用他自己的手抱起两个娇嫩的小公主，虚虚放进果冻怀里。他手臂很长，也很健硕，三个小团子在他怀里根本算不得什么，有如鹰隼羽翼护荫下的幼雏。

吴磊有些吃力的自床头柜拿起手机，拍下儿子第一次抱到两个妹妹的一幕，顺带翻了翻许久没碰过的通讯记录。

手机里已攒了无数潮水般涌来的祝福和关切，微信直接崩溃，他目前还没有力气和心神去处理。通话记录和短信倒是意外的干净，除了提前回家去帮他整理房间准备迎接他和两个小公主出院的吴悦打过几个都是由梁礼权帮他接通放在他耳边的电话外，只有寥寥几个陌生号码，不必回应的那种。

和妹妹有过短暂亲密接触的果冻，闷闷的趴在床上滚脸，反倒是一脑门失落的模样。吴磊知道，这小东西脑内某些童话般的幻想被打破了。这家伙和他老爹一样天生是重度颜控，一听说他肚子里是两个漂亮小姑娘后，兴奋得当场又叫又跳。他想，在儿子天真的小脑袋瓜里，妹妹应该如商店里的玩具娃娃般，从一个包装精美的礼物盒里被捧出来，自带长长卷发和公主的蓬蓬裙，樱桃般的小嘴会笑会叫哥哥，打扮舒齐华丽出场的。

果然，小家伙小嘴嘟了又嘟，最终还是蔫蔫的哼唧说，

“妹妹好丑哦。”

梁礼权先一步哧哧笑出来，吴磊笑着蹙起眉，拎住他头上软趴趴的揪揪。

“不能这么说妹妹啊。”

他捏捏儿子像莲蓉包般白嫩圆润的脸蛋，把他厚厚的齐刘海拂开，温柔的端详他已具体而微，有了帅气小男生雏形的五官。

“你刚出生的时候还不是这个样子。”

长期占据幼儿园园草宝座，被小姑娘们众星捧月的小家伙，对自己的帅哥形象有谜之确信，立刻小鼻子一翘，嚷嚷道，“果冻才不是！”

吴磊继续逗他，“你像妹妹这么大的时候，像个小猴子一样，我都想让爸爸把你扔掉，爸爸说……”

他忽然缄口。

有如电光火石，他眼前再次出现手术室天花板上泛着冷白光芒的无影灯，医生们齐齐穿着深绿色手术服而显得模糊的面目。他隔着一层玻璃遮挡，远远认出自己的alpha，即使穿着同等式样的经过消毒的制服，大半张脸被口罩遮住，也难掩他眉目间的英挺。

那年他才二十三岁，还是孩子心性，怕得要命，掌心早已一片湿冷。刘昊然的手指握住他的，稍稍释放出信息素安抚他，他本能舒缓下来，紧跟着便是一阵阵新的战栗。

他也是第一次做父亲，不清楚陪产是个什么样的流程，不知道那层玻璃是仅能让他看到刘昊然而对方那边看不到自己这边的情况的，他颤抖着嘴唇，近乎哀求的，低声喃喃道，“别看我，求你了，别看。”

进手术室前，刘昊然陪了他两天一夜。

刚出现时是直接从片场跑过来的，脸上还带着半花的妆，刚刚结束一场泥水中的打戏，手上脚踝上甚至还留有泥点。当天后半夜他迷迷糊糊醒来，看到刘昊然因为体力不支，正直接坐在床边地上，狼吞虎咽着吴悦给买来的一碗鸡蛋面。

那面用塑料盒子盛着，显得很糙，他心疼得要命，说出口的却是，

“哪里来的小乞丐。”

刘昊然吃得顾不上抬头，一边从那碗着实看不出美味却被他吃得有如珍馐的面里空出嘴嘟囔道，“我回家洗过澡了，别嫌脏了，凑合过吧。”

开始阵痛时，全然陌生的，足以让人所有的意志力就此崩塌的疼痛让他惊惶失措，混乱间，他紧咬的牙关被捏着脸颊微微捏开，一杯温热的蜂蜜水抵上他干裂的嘴唇。

“喝一点，磊磊，不然受不了的，听话。”

是刘昊然带有焦急的声音。

他哪里还顾得上递到唇边的是什么，他痛得如同发狂，迷蒙着眼睛紧紧握住他所能握住的手边的一切，甚至把床单抓住了数个破洞。

即便如此，被推上推车时，他还是胡乱捉住身边他用被泪水和汗水模糊的眼睛认定是吴悦的人的手，竭力道，

“别让他跟进来，千万别。”

他最想看到也最怕被看到的人，终于还是出现在他面前。

“你赶不走我的，吴磊。”

隔着一道遮挡，刘昊然极力把手伸向他，

“没事的，怕就抓我，记住了吗？”

待一切圆满落定，刘昊然从怀里把小生命小心翼翼转到他手上，他分明看到，刘昊然手腕边缘有指痕，已变成深深的淤紫。

他垂下眼睛，不愿去想那伤处的来历。眼前的男人眉眼间满是幸福，他也忍不住跟着笑起来。

他终究是个孩子，遑论在对他百般宠爱的爱人面前。待看清怀里历尽艰险才带到这个世界上来的小东西那张通红皱缩的小脸，他有些半真半假的失望，转开目光，小声道，“好丑。”

他带着些许撒娇撒痴的心，半是故意的说，“扔掉算了。”

刘昊然伸手捂住他的嘴，顺带揉了揉他透着苍白的脸，语气半严肃半无奈，“不许说傻话啊。”

他在刘昊然掌心嘟了嘟嘴，刘昊然半跪在床前，把脸颊贴上他的。

他温声的，似乎哄他般说，“我像他那么大的时候更丑，你看，现在不是还挺帅的。”

他被逗笑了，脸和脸贴得太紧，刘昊然短短的睫毛几乎扫在他眼睑上，和他的长睫彼此交错，他竟然有些莫名的羞赧，微微错开了眼光，用只有刘昊然和他自己能听到的声音说，“自恋狂。”

刘昊然却反而被他的反应激起了莫名的好强心，捏着他的脸颊，轻轻的，但不容抗拒的把他的脸转过来，让他对着自己，从温厚可靠的新晋爸爸角色切换成满肚子坏水的混蛋，逼问他道，“老公帅不帅？嗯？”

“你好烦……”

吴磊拗不过，只得小声道，

“帅。”

他的回答确乎出自真心实意。

“叫老公。”

他最终轻声叫了，被男人牢牢拥在怀里，自己手里还抱着一个小的，滋生出奇异的羞赧和无尽甜蜜。他的心脏是一整个鲜红透熟的浆果，脆弱得经不起轻轻一戳，滴下甜美丰盈的汁水来。

无意中提起了小家伙心心念念的爸爸，吴磊暗道不好，满以为又要费口舌哄上半天。他住院以来，果冻被吴悦带着来看过他几次，不管聊过什么话题，从卡通片游戏到幼儿园日常再到Janice，最终每次都以“爸爸什么时候回来”“想爸爸”“要爸爸”作结。

令他意外的是，这次果冻却不以为意。仿佛没听到他刚才那句话那般，专注玩着自己毛线帽上的小徽章，大眼睛转转，主动转向新的话题，问，

“daddy，晚上我可以在这里陪妹妹睡觉吗？”

“还不行，宝贝。”

“那妹妹究竟什么时候可以回家啊。”

“妹妹再长几天就漂亮了，到时候让果冻把妹妹抱回家，好不好？”

“唔。”

小家伙乖乖点头。

梁礼权揉一把他的小脑袋，蹲在他身边，作出给他当马骑的姿态，哄他说，

“daddy累了，来，我们出去玩。”

看着果冻骑在梁礼权身上的小小背影，吴磊一直目送他们嬉闹着离开，才疲倦的阖起眼帘。

他确实已耗去了大半的气力。

然而更令他难安的是，他分明已经提起了刘昊然，儿子竟然毫无反应。他不知道这意味着什么，只隐隐感到不妥。

从多伦多到北京，一路连日冷雨，今天虽然终于转停，但仍阴湿。漫山葱茏已转为明黄和玫红，瑟瑟秋风中，有雨后枝叶腐朽的特有的气息。

站在山脚深吸一口气，胸臆微寒，却觉得再世为人。

由于工作日的缘故，潭柘山游人算不得多，更显冷清。

此行原本不在刘昊然的计划之内。

在飞机即将起飞的前一刻，他和伴侣子女之间那条被切断的线，终于经由儿子稚嫩的小手重新并连。他整个人都因为重新看到希望而精神一振，无奈乘务人员关闭电子设备的提醒已是第二次，他只得匆匆向儿子道歉。

“宝贝，爸爸在飞机上，好好睡一觉，明天就能看到爸爸了，乖。”

着陆后，他第一件事就是打开手机联系儿子，差点忘了这个时间小家伙应该在幼儿园。

自从和吴磊分居两地后，为了给果冻一个能看一看爸爸的渠道，小小年纪的果冻拥有了自己的微信，只不过平时都被大人管着，只在特定的时间，会事先跟刘昊然约好，开始父子间的视频通话。后来，每周六上午成了他和儿子约定俗成的相聚，即使在他住院几乎切断了和外界一切联络时，这个习惯也雷打不动。

无法可想，他只得在机场寻了一家咖啡馆，带着行李和十个小时的飞行后满身的疲惫，找了靠角落的位置蜷缩起来。不用照镜子，他也知道，自己现在必定是满面风霜，入不得眼的模样。

他暗暗祈祷果冻赶快放学吴悦赶快把手机交给他，足足待到天黑，才终于如愿在手机屏幕里重新看到了儿子的小脸。

当时刘昊然已倦极，只差伏在桌上就此睡过去。儿子的出现使他重新精神起来，他按捺着急切的心，问，

“宝贝，daddy呢？”

“daddy在医院，唔，和妹妹在一起。”

“哪家医院？”

小眉头慢慢拧紧了，刘昊然的心也随之一点点揪紧。正在他泄气的想，让一个五岁的孩子描述方位果然还是过于困难的任务时，小家伙忽然眼睛一亮，说，

“就是果冻出生的那一家，爸爸告诉过果冻的。”

刘昊然忽觉脑内一阵一阵闷痛，仿佛有冰刻的钻头在里面绞，他才记起这一整天自己都忘记了吃药。可是好不容易寻来的和爱侣子女重聚的一线机会，无论身心状况如何，眼下都不该是轻易倒下的时候。

他如同悬崖边失足的旅人，一直以来用自己的手扒住岩缝勉力维持，掌心早已血肉模糊。而现在童稚的小手向他抛去一根绳索，他虽然已近力竭，仍然喘着气，拼死握住。

“爸爸知道了，知道了。”

他尽力舒缓着自己，微微喘着气，尽量温和的说。

不想，软软的童音忽然说出他不曾预料的话，使他如一盆冷水兜头泼下。

“爸爸，daddy不爱你了吗？”

有几秒钟，他感到世界都是静止的，只有儿子圆圆的大眼睛用纯真的目光望住他，不觉后背已爬满冷汗。

他虚弱的笑了，尽力用自己所能做到的最正常的声音问道，“果冻为什么这么说？”

“果冻提起爸爸的时候，大家都很奇怪。”

小家伙低下头，他只能看到剪得整齐的刘海儿和闪动的长长睫毛。

“果冻想爸爸回来，可是每次只要这么说，所有人就忽然不说话了。daddy也是，姑姑也是。还有梁叔叔，梁叔叔也是。”

梁叔叔。

这三个字有如一根冰冷的针，在最不防备的时候狠狠刺痛了他，刘昊然原本懒洋洋趴在桌上的，此刻也不由得抖擞肩背。

他怀着一丝忐忑的希望，问，“叔叔现在在哪里？”

“他在医院，陪daddy和妹妹。”

这个其实早在他预料中的答案，打破了他最后一点侥幸。

自吴磊和他分开后就学会了看人眉头眼额的小家伙，或许敏感的感觉到他的情绪不对，有心安慰他一般，提高了声音，说，

“爸爸，我今天抱了妹妹，等一下给你看照片。”

小嘴念念叨叨，“妹妹好小好软啊……”

过分欢快的语气令他心底发酸。

随后发来的照片上，他终于第一次看到了自己的一对小女儿。

他脸上露出本能的傻笑，一边情不自禁把照片放大，从襁褓的掩映里努力分辨着那两张可爱的小脸蛋，指腹隔着冰冷的屏幕轻轻摩挲，小心翼翼，仿佛怕惊扰她们的甜梦。

眼光一转，他脸上的笑容忽然僵住。

好容易漾起的满满柔情，因急剧降温而固化，硌着他心头最柔软的那一寸。

他一眼看出，那只抱着他的花朵们放进果冻怀里的手，是属于谁的。虎口有一朵玫瑰刺青，早在那人亲吻吴磊的那个晚上，即使在路灯的昏黄光线中，这一点也没有逃过他的眼睛。

他忽然觉得自己那般可笑，仿佛戏里特陪衬的丑角。如无头苍蝇般一门心思的撞过来，却甚至不曾仔细思量过，这个五口之家里，是否还仍留有他的位置。

第二天一早，计程车开往千方百计从儿子口中问出的地址时，刘昊然仍一路怔忡。

距离目的地仅有数公里时，他最终下了决定。

“师傅，不好意思，医院我不去了。麻烦您先随便开。”

在山脚踏出头几步时，刘昊然心神恍惚，满心仍在想着刚才在车上时看到的消息。山石阶梯沾有雨水尚湿滑，竟然不小心踩空扭了一下，许久未曾承受高强度活动的脚踝传来钻心的痛。他不得不停步，试着活动了几圈，所幸只是伤到筋，没动骨头，没什么大碍。

他此行的目的很明确，是来求一条明路。眼下出师不利，他自觉是神灵在上，见自己心志不诚，以此警醒，只得敛起心神。

一切顺风顺水时，他本没有任何宗教信仰，对神佛抱有敬而远之的心。然而他想，任何一个人，一旦到了他这步田地，都会觉得龙困浅滩，不得不病急乱投医。此刻的他是最虔诚的教徒，恨不能一步一拜。

说到底，人生于世，能凭一己之力改变和成就的事，始终太少。

他一步步拾级而上，脚下不时传来刺痛，如同踏着自己早已淋漓的心。

进山前，他刚刚看到的新闻，由于太过耸动，甚至使得微博崩溃了数十秒。不少网友在最初的震惊和吃瓜过后，又因为这片刻的空白，开始拿程序员加班的段子取乐。

曾经的刘昊然也是个重度网瘾少年，用小号胡乱刷，什么都看，新近流行起来的段子和术语都要做第一批掌握并且玩起来的那波人。吴磊在这方面比他稍钝感些，但他们拥有品味近似的笑点和会觉得无趣的点，交流起来有如天成般默契。他看到什么有意思的总要发给吴磊带着他一起玩，一个寥寥数字的梗能玩上大半个月，仿佛对接头暗号般乐此不疲。然而或许连月来与世隔绝的生活改变了他太多，他看着手机屏幕里看客的喧嚷，望向车窗外不断匆匆后退的城市剪影，只觉得无所适从。

那条引起微博崩溃，至今还明晃晃挂在热搜头条的话题，久违的，是他和他的名字并连。

“吴磊 刘昊然 离婚”。

自他出国后，吴磊的微博也日趋沉寂，对于婚变怀孕等种种流言不曾有任何回应。只在今天早上久违的更新了一条动态，配图中吴磊的掌心里叠着果冻肉肉的小手和两只新生儿的幼嫩的手，背景里有小襁褓柔和的淡粉色。

文案是“2-1=4”。

言语间意味已足够明确，随后吴磊的工作室发了一封简洁的声明，坐实了离婚一事。

刘昊然点开那张白纸黑字的图片，看了没两行，只觉得眼睛酸胀，目之所及都是模糊一片。事实上自从接受精神治疗以来，他的眼睛受到了许多影响。他原本就有干眼症，在药物的副作用下这一症状在加剧，如果没有眼药水的舒缓，连睡醒睁开眼睛这样一个再平常不过的动作都会感到刺痛。后来又添了容易疲劳，即使是纸质书，稍久一会也会视物模糊，这也是他这段时日来很少用手机的原因之一。

他着实支持不住，只得把手机关掉，靠在车后座上闭起眼睛，稍事休息。

他和吴磊正式离婚，是大半年前的事，按理说已过去很久，且当时双方都已拿出抉心自食般的勇气，才和平达成了共识。到了被真正公之于众的这天，他却觉得不堪承受。

照片里他的伴侣子女的手在眼前晃动，一只只似乎抓在他已伤痕累累的心上。他只得尽力让自己不去回忆这一话题引起了多少热度和讨论，也不去思考接下来他可能不得不面对的向媒体发声解释这一切的责任。只要一闭上眼睛，就似乎能看到无数张嘴和无数双眼睛离体漂浮在空中，对他翕合转动，他不禁担心自己眼看是要精神崩溃了。

可是不行。

不行。

一旦他真的失去了掌控自己精神意志的能力，就彻底没了接近吴磊和自己三个尚年幼的儿女的机会。

他才痛悔的意识到，当时出于被面提了分开后失了所谓可笑的尊严的缘故，愤而让助理把离婚协议丢给吴磊一个人承受的他，是那般残酷。

忽然又隐约记起，在他最初入院治疗时，曾接到赵菁的讯息，跟他提及吴磊团队那边的决定，和他这边安排好的应对方式。他那时处在状况最差的时候，混混沌沌，脑子转不过来，又不愿让赵菁发现他已失常，只随口答应着。

他重新打开手机，这段时间来极为罕有的，主动拨通了赵菁的电话。

“姐。”

赵菁的烟嗓如往常利落干脆，她了然道，“看到了？”

“嗯。”

“我这边安排好了。”

赵菁用公事公办的口吻扼要的向他交代了一些情况，忽然话锋一转，问，

“你在北京？”

刘昊然猝不及防，顿了数秒，然而赵菁似乎根本不需要他回答，笃定的接着说，

“等你觉得可以的时候，出来聊聊。”

通话快结束时，她少有的放轻了声音，低声说，

“再坚强一点，昊然。”

“姐。”

刘昊然深感这次对话使他吃力，他明明有许多话如鲠在喉，然而他目前的反应速度已跟不上他想表达的容量。他费力的在脑内检索着，最终挑出最想传达的部分，艰难道，

“对不起。”

电话那端沉默了片刻，是视时间和效率如生命的赵菁很少会出现的状况。

最终她说，“放宽心。”

仰望掩映在山巅雾气中的潭拓寺时，有一片叶子，形状是近乎完美的心形，自半空飘落到脚下。

刘昊然捡起那枚已完全转成正红的枯叶，捧在手里。

从这天起，在这个世上，他是真正的孑然一身，更加飘零了。

起先他当真一步一拜，他说不出原因，只觉得身体上的疲累和精神上的专注能使他安心些。然而他很快就惊异的发现自己的体力下降之快，几个月的非正常的病人生活到底给他造成了不可逆转的消磨，身体上是其次，更为致命的是，他心底那三分长存的少年意气，已经不复如初。

他不得不停下来，靠在树边休息。已到了小半山腰，雾气愈发浓重，空气里似乎能攥出水来，天地一片茫茫。他无意中往崖下望了一眼，浑身一震，强迫自己收回了目光。

他曾相信自己是被眷顾着的，事关他第一次上山祈愿，神灵就遂了他的心。

当年那个愿望，同样与吴磊有关，现在看来不过是小孩子家家酒的游戏，但在当时的他看来，那确乎是他年轻的生命中所遇过的最深的困境。

诚心发愿后，或许他的心意真的上达九天，他和吴磊之间的症结最终得以解开。次年还原时，正值新年假期，吴磊那年读大一，工作上的安排较往年来说算不得多，他索性自作主张订了机票，偷偷把吴磊带来，同他一起进山。

那次实在算不得是适宜的天气，早上起床时，外面已是白茫茫一片。吴磊在这种有仪式感的事情上有种可爱的认真，连他本人都有一瞬出于安全的考虑想改天再来，吴磊却毅然抛弃了暖融融的被窝和他的怀抱，把他一并拽出来，一脸严肃跟他传授自己“多年拍戏经验苦心钻研出的”交叉扎衣服的独门秘籍，把他连同自己都武装好后，又抢了他和自己同款的情侣暖手宝，套在手上一手一个。

即使这样，到山上依然被冻得鼻尖泛红，衬着白白嫩嫩的尚带有婴儿肥的脸颊，像只真正的小兔子。从他的羽绒服里探出脑袋，喘着气拉下口罩，每说一句话都会吐出一团绒绒的白雾。

“早知道让你一个人来了，我累死了。”

对付闹脾气的小孩子他早有准备，从口袋里掏出一把自家姐姐亲手做的雪花酥，塞了吴磊满满两口袋，又剥开一个，喂进他冻得凉凉的小嘴里。

那两片嫣红柔软的唇瓣，沾了点心屑和雪粒，有如裹上糖霜的草莓软糖。

到了大殿，他简单酬谢神明，添了香油钱，他相信这种事心意到了便已足够，就此作结。反倒吴磊跪在普团上，一拜再拜，合拢后微微翕动的长睫和不住念念有词的小嘴，眉眼间满是虔诚，有种近乎圣洁的美丽。

离开山顶，刘昊然忍不住问：“刚才说了什么？”

“说出来就不灵了。”

或许看他的眼神中求知欲过于旺盛，吴磊跳出几步，又回来摸摸他已结了一层霜的头发，哄他说，

“到，嗯，你八十岁生日那天，再告诉你。”

现在想来，他不知是否仍有机会，等到当初那个问题的答案。

一路走走停停最终到达潭拓寺正门时，已是下午。

刘昊然自觉，他从来没有一次求签，像这次这般郑重其事，有如一个罪人等待宣判和救赎。

薄薄的签纸握在掌心时，他因为期待和畏惧，整个人几乎战栗起来。小心翼翼看了一眼，心已凉了半截。

“喜乐喜乐，暗中摸索。水自镜花，空中楼阁。衔石填海，抛珠弹雀，视而不见，反成耽搁。”

指向这般明确，明确到甚至不需要解签。

这一次，连神都不肯搭救他。

浑浑噩噩下山后，令刘昊然意外的，他接到了吴悦打来的电话。

“昊然，”

对方语气焦急，

“果冻有没有跟你联系过？”

此前，因为伤口恢复得不错，加上两个宝贝很争气，状况也很好，吴磊得以如期出院。

把女儿们自医院抱回家后，吴磊躺在久违的自家床铺，床品是提前洗好晒好的，被褥间散发淡淡的织物香氛，身边两个天使环绕，一墙之隔睡着许久不见的大儿子，他满心安慰，只觉得至圆至满，莫过于此。

没一会隔壁传来哼哼唧唧的动静，果冻似乎醒了。果然没一会卧室门就被打开，小家伙手脚并用啪唧啪唧爬到床边，像只恃宠而娇的宠物般撅着屁股蛋要翻上床，小鼻子去磨蹭吴磊的，撒娇道，

“daddy。”

吴磊把他也拥在身边搂着，感受着毛茸茸小脑袋在自己怀里乱蹭。忽然小家伙从他手臂底下拱出个因为静电而炸毛的小脑袋来，脸上带着些许忸怩和讨好卖乖，这是他要跟大人提出什么要求时的前奏，尾巴一翘，吴磊就知道一准没想好事。

“daddy，我今天下午放学，可不可以晚一点回家？”

吴磊把他东一撮西一缕像个闪电球般乱翘的头发抚平，温声问，“怎么了？”

“Janice，Janice让我去她家，写作业。”

“嗯？”

“是玩游戏啦……”

吴磊略有迟疑，毕竟他现在的身体没办法接送儿子上下学时时看顾着，难免生出些不安。但这种事此前也时有发生，那小姑娘的爸爸是知名编剧，两家的关系算得上不错，甚至放假时果冻在人家家里留宿一两天都有先例。

他心下已暗暗做了纵容小家伙一回的决定，捏捏肥嘟嘟脸蛋，故意逗他说，

“小坏蛋，这么快就不陪妹妹玩了，嗯？”

果冻嘴里吮着今天定量的一块软糖，带有口水音，含含糊糊的嘟囔了一句，

“我会给妹妹带……回来的。”

挺着圆滚滚小肚子，雄赳赳气昂昂离开的小小背影，莫名像个今晚就要去拯救地球的小超人。

吴磊终究是最心疼儿子的，现在那份疼爱里又多了一份莫名的亏欠感而引致的歉疚。他刚刚得到医生许可能下地活动，只是还不耐久站。他惯了劳碌，一整天躺在家里除了喂饱女儿外什么都不做，着实令他难安，索性披上睡衣下了床，勉强撑着腰，给小家伙准备晚上和小女朋友约会的零食。

蛋白糖最易做而且好看，用小姑娘都会喜欢的淡粉和浅紫调色，撒上亮粉和彩针糖，装进小熊形状的塑料罐里，便很能唬一唬小孩子，给儿子一个能在外夸一夸他这个时常离家在外工作的daddy的资本。秋天的北京太过干燥，果冻班上不少小朋友都有点咳嗽，他翻出小奶锅煮了一锅雪梨金橘，装进保温瓶。看着火候时，他实在捱不住下腹切口的痛，不得不挪到厨房外在躺椅上躺下，险些煮过。手忙脚乱盛出来，尝了一口，万幸，尚没有煮出柑橘类特有的苦味。

对待这场去小女朋友家里的约会，他比小男主角本人还要上心。早饭后，他亲手把儿子打扮成一个帅气的小肉球，看着他背着一书包零食，胸前挂着保温杯，挺着小肚子像只漂亮的小雄孔雀般离开家门。

因此，傍晚看到某短视频app上Janice的账号更新了在舞蹈比赛后台候场的状态时，吴磊怔住了。

果冻的小女朋友根本不在家。

他匆忙拨通了Janice父亲的电话，果然所谓的一起玩游戏都是子虚乌有。

他的心一下子全乱了。

他的果冻从来不会说谎骗人，他和刘昊然，虽然都是年少就入了名利场，但从根上说起来，都是家里教育得很好且比较守旧的那种孩子，在教养下一代上他们虽然常有理念不合，但最终共同教出来的孩子，是最讨老师长辈喜欢的那种。拿最近的来说，早上他把准备好的零食交到儿子手上时，儿子还给他鞠了个挽手花的躬，大声说了“谢谢daddy”。

一片纷乱中，他忽然记起，早上踏出家门时，隐约听到小家伙小声说了句，

“我会带他回来的。”

当时他只笑着蹙了蹙眉，想着这小子真是贪心，去人家家里玩还要把小女朋友再带回自家来。不过他也想见见那个聪明漂亮的小姑娘，倒也不妨事，他摸摸儿子的小脑袋，叮嘱说，“在别人家要乖，知不知道？”

他回忆着当时的对话，觉得手在渐渐发冷。

吴悦看着他懵了的眼神和毫无血色的煞白的脸，安抚他道，

“没关系，说不定就是贪玩，这段时间跟着我把他憋坏了，去游乐场麦当劳什么的地方找找肯定有，他跑不远的。乖乖陪着可可粒粒，姐姐帮你把他找回来，啊。”

他不是听不出，吴悦的声音同样也在颤抖。

他哪里躺得下。

刚刚被喂饱，在甜甜的梦里咂着嘴吮着小拳头的可可和粒粒，尚不明白自己的哥哥在这一晚做出了怎样的在后来的十数年中仍被反复提起的壮举，也不知道daddy是怎样五内俱焚。明明数小时前还偎在daddy怀里，眼下被迫被转交到外婆手中，敏感些的妹妹在睡梦里感受到了气息的变化，哇一声大哭起来。

吴磊现在的身体情况还几乎不能坐，是咬牙硬撑着，被搀着扶上了房车里的床。

眼见吴悦拿出手机，吴磊一早明白她要做什么，按住了她的手。

“姐，别叫他了。”

他按着发痛的心口，声音虚弱，但很坚决的说下去，

“这么晚了，人家也要休息的。他只是我一个老同学，我已经欠他很多情了，姐。”

这番话里话外颇有深意，吴悦深深看了他一眼，叹口气，最终只好由着他。

吴磊力竭的重新倒回床上，床在高速行驶中微微震颤，他的眼泪顺着两边眼尾，一路流进汗湿的鬓发里。

听到前座的吴悦拨通了电话，他很快意识到是打给谁的，不禁在黑暗中努力打起精神，试图听到电话那端哪怕一星半点的声音，最终仍徒劳无功。

吴悦一挂断，他立刻急促的开口问，

“他说什么，熙晗找过他吗？”

“昊然说……”

前排传来的声音里带有深深的疲惫和无奈，

“他说他现在人在北京，他也会一起帮忙找。”

或许是想到了那个人温柔清隽眉眼的缘故，一段记忆平白闯入脑海。仿佛一桶冰水迎头浇下，吴磊周身一个激灵，反倒奇异的平静下来。

“等一下。”

他尽力抬高声音，

“等一下，我知道了，去恐龙谷。”

深夜的恐龙谷与白天仿佛不是一个世界，一片漆黑寂静，只有一家麦当劳仍在营业，远远能望见一点如豆的亮光。

不顾姐姐的劝阻执意下车的吴磊，一望见数月不见的在风中更显单薄的高瘦身影，还有他怀里抱着的似乎已哭累睡去的小小一团，一整晚悬在空中的心落下，唯一的精神支撑就此消失，已到极限的身体立时支持不住的软软下滑。

在他失去意识前，一条手臂有力的圈住了他，带有他熟悉的温度和力度。他感觉到身体被用力拥紧，牢牢嵌在怀里，修长手指深深没入他后脑蓬乱的头发。

“不怕了，不怕了。”

数月来只有梦中才能听到的温和声音低而柔的安抚着他，即使已陷入昏迷，仍有一滴温热的眼泪，顺着吴磊的眼尾滴下。

“我们回家。”

从混沌中醒来时，周身仍被无比熟悉的海风和烟草的味道包裹。吴磊如一株濒临缺水的植物，仍闭着眼睛，近乎贪婪的榨取着这对他而言如生命必须，却许久不得靠近的气息。

待微微睁开眼睛，看清了眼前人的面目时，他却如梦初醒，瞬时整个人都冰冷且警醒起来。

他再一次觉得不对，眼前这个人，比起上一次他看到的刘昊然，是更加让人不安的模样。

他曾那般深爱着这个男人脸上明锐的锋芒，而眼下，那些棱角像是被什么东西磨钝过，连眼神都不如以往冷醒。令他尤为意外的是，刘昊然似乎胖了些，脸上透着不健康的苍白和虚浮。

见他醒来，立时松手放开他，起身退到一边，眉眼间的局促颓唐，断然不是刘昊然脸上应该出现的神情，却显得格外惹人心疼。吴磊觉得心里某个地方被酸酸软软的揪了一下，忍不住叫他道，“过来。”

刘昊然听话的照做，神情中透着三分不正常的僵硬和滞缓。

“熙晗呢？”

刘昊然朝隔壁一扬下颌，

“睡着呢。感冒了，现在没事了。你身体弱，晚点再过去看，小心传染，有什么要教训的也晚点再说。”

说着，刘昊然露出苦笑。

“你相信吗，他是去接我回家的。所以说到底，要怪的话，这事也怪我。这小子，胆子太大了，一个人都敢往机场跑，后来迷路了，又想起我曾经说过，恐龙园是我和他的秘密基地，觉得只要待在那里，我就能找到他。”

他深深叹了口气，

“幸好你也还记得。”

“你……”

吴磊很想问他怎么了，这个样子是怎么了，然而他生怕，且隐隐觉察到那个结果不是他能承受的，便硬生生缄口。

他无法想象，如果刘昊然是被他的拒绝毁坏至此，他该如何自处。

他强忍住心酸，床旁边的摇篮里一对小女儿正安睡着，他小心的把她们抱出来，拥在臂弯。

“来看看吧。”

他边开口边觉得不知好笑还是残酷，自己昔日的爱侣，这两个孩子的生身父亲，如同一个来探望新生儿的普通亲友般，还要由他来介绍孩子的姓名，以及如何分辨这两个全然一模一样的小人儿。

“这是如璎，可可。这个，这个是如璧，粒粒。”

他未曾向刘昊然提及的是，这两个孩子，随他姓，姓吴。

“好乖。”

刘昊然从他怀里接过柔软轻飘如同两团棉花糖的小女儿，那仿佛被揉皱过的满是沧桑创痕的眉眼终于得到片刻舒展，有了三分他曾经熟悉且心安的憨厚稚拙的少年模样。

“昨天折腾得，太脏了，我去擦把脸。”

吴磊低声说着，吸了吸鼻子，匆匆退出卧室。

只怕再多一秒，他的眼泪就要滴在那幅父女情深的温馨画面上。

刘昊然的行李箱背包和围巾，因为昨晚进门匆忙，仍胡乱放在玄关。吴磊路过时不小心碰了一下，从包里掉出一大堆东西，眼镜盒，喉糖，机票证件，甚至还有一本厚厚的书。

他摇摇头，现在的身体仍不能下蹲，只得半跪下，一件件捡起来。

手指忽然一顿，在一堆凌乱中，他发现了一个装满了的药盒，还有几张明显出自医院的，写满英文的纸。

心知有异，一张张翻看后，吴磊遍体生寒。

“刘昊然。”

吴磊拎着那几张薄薄的纸，折回卧室，几乎是用力撞开了门，极力忍着眼泪和哽咽。

“你是不是有什么事没告诉我？”


	11. “祈求恋爱碰着某个事情再升温”

14+15

“祈求恋爱碰着某个事情再升温”

“你是不是有什么事没告诉我？”

问出这句话的同时，吴磊看到仍怀抱着新生女儿的男人抬眼望向他。

动作比往常迟滞三分，那双眼睛较以往少了许多活气，如深潭般死黑的瞳孔显得木僵。像是戴了一层塑胶面具般，刘昊然那张被他称为吃饭工具，可以自如传达出千百种情绪，连最细微的心境变化都可诠释得丝丝入扣的脸，现如今，连演他自己都已处处破绽。

吴磊第一次意识到，眼前他所面对的，不仅仅是他此前认为的那样，是背弃他们之间十三年感情的失职的前度伴侣，在他孕产期间放任他独自苦苦支撑数月之久音信全无的不负责的父亲，更重要的，是一个病人。

一个客居异乡，缺少照料的病人。

他头脑极乱，许多刘昊然不同时期的面容一齐浮现在脑海，仰头快活大笑的，偎在车窗边疲惫迷惘的，睡得毫无防备眉眼松弛的，压着隐隐怒意而面无表情的，满目哀恸的。一片芜杂中他试图理出一条线，推算着这个人，这颗自相识起就远比一般青年强壮和理性的心脏，究竟是从什么时候起，在他看不到的地方，一点一点被灰暗情绪侵蚀。

忽而记起上次临别前，这个人曾强行挤进他的怀抱，毫无形象的悲泣，全身疲软得仿佛一身骨头都被细细的打碎过，眼泪顺着脸颊一直滑过线条明锐的喉结，最终隐没在黑色毛衣的衣领里，连他的衣襟都留下沾湿后的深色斑痕。

“快活不下去了”。

当时被他轻飘掠过的一句话，现在看来，极有可能是向他发出的最后的求救信号。

思及此处，吴磊周身发寒。

再看眼前已经不成样子的男人，原来他在不觉间做了刽子手。

刘昊然从来都是思虑过重的那种男人。

他无疑是聪明的，吴磊仍记得，在最初相遇时，使他第一次悸动的就是这人无论在怎样的环境下，即使被那时拘谨生涩的个性所束缚着，仍难掩其瑜的聪明清醒。上天在给他明智的同时也给了他与之对应的，属于聪明人的敏感，兼具多虑多思，最终封上了他向外界输出的端口，使得他忧肠百转，却始终难以向外界倾吐真正的情绪。

即使作为爱侣，在曾经最亲密的时刻，吴磊也时常觉得，他所触及的仍是刘昊然的某一层。这倒并不是刘昊然虚伪或有心欺瞒，只是人能和他人共享的自我从来有限，聪明人尤甚。男人被称为风之子，却拥有顽石般沉重的灵魂，他的忧思如同冰山，从他眉梢眼角只能看到海平面上露出的尖顶，庞大基底隐没在他的沉默中。吴磊很多时候觉得，刘昊然的人生始终像在下一盘棋，又因为他的职业，变作一盘时时在公开直播的对弈。观众眼中的棋士从来从容，只有他能看到桌下握紧的手指，触碰到他绷紧的肩背。

那人从不离开他心里的那盘棋局，但千虑有失，即使此前他的每一步都走得几近完美，一着失手，步步皆输。

吴磊想起十五岁那年某个深夜，他刚刚收工，在车里接到了刘昊然的电话，一秒挂断后想尽办法背着妈妈偷偷拨回去。回拨的同时他心下意外，当时他和这个相识不久的同伴正处在暧昧期，刘昊然从来都很有分寸意识，敌不动他不动，甚至过分恪守距离到难免有欲擒故纵之嫌，深夜扰人实在不像他会做出的事情。遑论当时的刘昊然在录一档军旅题材的综艺节目，按理说与外界基本是失联的，吴磊也只是从工作人员那里看到过刘昊然睡眼惺忪炸着头发在食堂舔酸奶的一张照片而已。

电话拨通，那端只能听到刘昊然发涩的呼吸声。

吴磊陪他一同沉默了足有半分钟，才轻声问，“怎么了？”

几乎问出口的同时，他听到了黏答答的，刘昊然抽鼻子的声音。

刘昊然在哭。

起先是低声的抽泣，渐渐变成难以掩饰的哽咽，最终哭出小孩子一样可怜可爱的“呜呜”声，似是受足了委屈。

即使这样，在当时，在这个来之不易的通话里，仅有十七岁的刘昊然仍没有告诉他事情缘由，只在最后才哑着嗓子，含混不清，抽噎得几乎难以成句的说，

“我想你，”

他只是哽咽着重复，

“我想你了。”

第二天吴磊才辗转打听清楚，一同录节目的前辈演员受了伤，刘昊然固执的进入自责模式。这人的脾气吴磊已经摸了个七八分，一旦自责起来会一头钻进他那个壳里，劝也没用，只得耐心守在入口等他原路出来。

他记不清是什么时间再见到刘昊然的，经过军营生活洗礼的刘昊然，黑了一层，也胖了一圈，小动物一样和他挤挤挨挨偎在一起时，身上似乎还带有烈日和枪炮那种炙热而呛辣的味道。

“我觉得我很不应该，”

令他有些意外的是，刘昊然居然愿意主动跟他提起那次深夜失态，事情已过去不知多久，一说起来眼里的光还是黯淡下去，语气低落。

“一想到我还跟你谈什么变成大人的话题，我就难受。我还总觉得在你面前我是大人了，其实，是什么啊，根本什么都不是，累人累己。”

吴磊算是见识到这人钻起牛角尖来有多难往回拉，他要被气笑了：“这就是你这些天不理我的理由，刘昊然？”

“对不起嘛。”

刘昊然缩成一团，想逃避的姿态，却把一颗沉甸甸的大脑袋枕在吴磊肩膀上。吴磊听到他小声嘟囔道，

“好想长大啊。”

后来的刘昊然如他所愿成长为很好的大人，他三十岁之前算得上顺风顺水，一路星光加冕，意气风发。偶尔有时吴磊都会觉得，光太过耀眼，他快要看不清那个人的脸，是不是仍会像十年前那样，因为自己逞强好胜的过失而由衷忏悔。

那个会在深夜给他打电话大哭一场哽咽着说想他的小男孩，也渐渐被他遗忘在星光的尾尘中。

而现在他想，或许刘昊然心里那个小男孩从未长大过，只是被他深锁于心的地牢。眼下他几乎能透过这个三十岁男人的皮肉骨骼，看到那个小孩子，满身伤痕，已受重伤。

他的眼泪也在那一刻顺着脸颊滑下来。

他开始觉得这是个无止境的循环噩梦，他的那座玫瑰园关闭后，被他拒之门外的孩子吃准他心软，一次次把自己弄得鲜血淋漓。

“刘昊然。”

他极度虚弱的开口，

“你到底想让我怎么做？”

男人似乎终于从被他拿着病历白纸黑字当面质问的惊慌无措中回过神，动作笨拙的把怀里的一对小女儿放回摇篮里。忙乱间被床脚绊到，带得摇篮重重晃了一下，甜睡中的小姑娘们受了惊吓，齐声大哭起来。

最终还是吴磊不得不过来平息这场混乱，好容易把两个小家伙重新哄入梦乡，他带上门，走进客厅。

刚才只得在一边束手旁观的毛手毛脚的父亲，此时的样子称得上狼狈，额角挂着涔涔汗珠。

“对不起对不起，”

他举起两只手，局促得像一个不受欢迎偏偏又在主人面前丢了丑的生客，踉跄着朝门口后退。

“我走，我马上走。”

吴磊用力擦干眼泪，在他脚跟碰到门槛时叫住他，“回来！”

不难看出，这一次的刘昊然，是真正乱了阵脚，他每斥问一句，整个人都本能的可怜的一颤。

连解释都拙劣得漏洞百出。

“我没事，磊磊，你听我说，那个，那个不当真的……”

吴磊反倒笑了，把那几张纸照着人扔过去。

“是，有关你的，当然什么都是假的。

“你跟祁怀恩当街接吻是假的，他上过你的床是假的，你说他有你的孩子是假的，现在连病历也是。只要你想，什么话都说得出来，反正最后都可以说成是骗我的，对吗？

他不擅同人争执，眼下每一句话却说得无比清晰流利，有如写好的对白，连他自己都暗暗怀疑是否已打过千百次腹稿。

“刘昊然，那你呢，你这个人呢，你到底还有多少，不是假的？”

他面前的男人狼狈的接住那几张兜头抛过来的纸，望向他的眼神里带有痛楚和因被他刺痛而生的委屈，只一瞬便匆匆躲开，垂下眼尾。吴磊看到他手指用力的拧绞在一起，指尖满是抠出的伤痕，倒刺横生，有些地方甚至露出鲜红的嫩肉，更多的是已愈合的难看的痂。

连自己都有些吃惊于他会把那个日日夜夜刺痛着他的名字如此干脆的说出口，他有自己的骄傲，曾以为自己终此一生都不会正面同刘昊然谈起那个人那件事。然而真正到了摊牌的这刻，他觉得无比痛快。

这个名字在他心里仿佛一个不断溃败又不断自愈的伤口，最终变成苹果已腐败的硬核。他持刀亲自将它完整利落的剖出，带有血肉，淋漓模糊的，掷到赐他这伤疤赠幸的始作俑者身上。

是这个人的错，他想，痛苦的理应是他，而不是已受伤的自己。

然而看到刘昊然额角的青筋在隐隐挣动，他想这个人此刻定是很煎熬，这样的念头仅仅闪过一秒，他就心酸得想落下眼泪。

话已至此，他无比期待刘昊然能多回应他些什么，哪怕是承认过往的失序，向他认错也好。够了，他想，他认输了，他原谅。

男人却只低声的，声音颤抖的对他说，

“对不起。”

仿佛要解释吴磊提及的任何一件事对他而言都是死一般的艰难，吴磊看到他吃力的动着嘴唇，避重就轻的说，

“我又撒谎了，这个，病历，是真的。”

紧接着又急急抬起头。

说来奇怪，吴磊想，他和刘昊然之间似有灵魂的互相牵引，并行的却也有强烈的互斥。他们如此相似，又太过不同，只要身处同一屋檐下，就变成两只互搏的困兽，背对背缠斗，各自承受着痛楚，却看不清对方伤势如何，又向自己投来怎样的凶器。

事已至此，只差半息就险些整个人毁在这场无休止互搏中的男人，已捉襟见肘，仍在拙劣的试图掩饰自己的伤痕。

“我会好起来的，这个你不用管，我……”

吴磊觉得有一种刺骨的冷，自胸腔蔓延至四肢百骸。

他悲哀的轻笑一声。

“我什么都不用管。是吗？”

声音陌生得全然不像是他发出来的，他握紧拳，咬牙说下去。

“对，你总这么说。

“谁能管得了你呢。

“可是你如果真的什么都做得妥妥当当，哪怕是再也不见也好，你过得好，我觉得那也够了。看看你现在，刘昊然，你是不是太自大了一点？”

似被夹住尾巴的失群的狼一般，刘昊然忽然出声打断他，语速极快，且狠厉。

“别说了。”

他双手捂住了脸。

“吴磊，别说了。我难受。”

偏巧此时，一门之隔传来细弱的，幼猫一般的哭声，不知哪个小公主醒了，正对无人看顾的处境发出抗议。

吴磊看到刘昊然松开捂着脸的手，眼睛在瞬间亮起来，挣扎着要起身过去。他抢先一步，进了卧室，把门关上。

因为两个小公主要跟他睡的缘故，他的房间原本素净的陈设里多添了许多粉嫩颜色，空气中满溢着新生儿特有的带有奶味的香腻味道。吴磊擦干眼泪，几次吐息平复了自己，确定自己身上不再染有情绪的气味，才敢抱起哭声愈加尖厉的可可。

一靠近他的身体，小姑娘在瞬间平静下来，眼睛仍然闭着，天生微翘仿佛带有笑意的小嘴一动一动去寻找daddy给予自己哺育的泉源。吴磊看得可爱，故意把小小的脑袋错开一点，看着那张小嘴和自己之间似乎有什么无形引力一般很快又软软的重新吸上来，他忍不住露出笑意。

此刻他无比感激这一对天使的降临，让他即使在最坏境地，仍记得好好照顾自己，仍懂得吃舍得穿，不曾被生活的波折全盘打乱。只要想起那两张已看得出三分和他相似轮廓的可爱小脸，他便时时记得他不是一个人在世间飘零，他是这一对花朵的养分，在他肚子里时是，现在仍是，而他乐得做这片春泥。

他一边轻轻晃动怀里小小一团的宝贝，一边留出心听着客厅的声息。他设想中转动门锁出门离开的声音久久未曾出现，他想门外那个人应该还没走。

想到方才男人脸色煞白，几乎跌撞摸索着在沙发瘫倒的模样，他不觉开始后悔，自知把话说得太重。

他仍相信世上很难再有两个独立的生命体像他们这样深刻的了解彼此，因而一旦他们站在对立面互相刺伤，定是照着最软的七寸去的。即使巨人也有未曾被斯提克斯河浸过的脆弱的脚后跟，遑论不过是平凡男人的他们，他们也有同任何一个雄性生物别无二致的，自知可笑的骄傲和隐密的挫败，一旦被来自亲密爱侣的利刃刺中，足以致命。

想来还是平生第一次，在争执时，刘昊然节节溃败，连招架的力气都没有，他也终于得以把在心内郁结已久却无从出口的怨怼一并吐出。难得一次他占了上风，竟是在对手患病，思维和精神意志都远不如前的情况下，不免让人感叹命运作弄。

男人显然被他轻易戳到了最痛那一点，回想起那双最后一点光也被吞噬如同黑洞的眼睛，和几次想开口却仿佛组织不起语言般垂下头任他责难的困苦无措的模样，每一幕都叫人忧心。现在这人无论做什么，脸上都带有仿佛被困于风雨中海上孤岛般的迷惘，吴磊身边不乏患上情绪病的相识，然而他从未想过这种状况会发生在刘昊然身上，无从揣测他到底心境如何，只看他的神情，让人担心他很难熬得过去。

把安睡的可可重新抱回妹妹身边，吴磊放轻动作打开卧室门。

客厅里一个黑色的影子蜷缩在沙发上，茶桌边有打开着的药盒，形形色色药片散落在桌面上。

他近前细察，刘昊然闭着眼睛，略有走形而微微失色的脸上鼻骨格外出挑隽秀，旁边有一道湿润闪光的痕迹，是仍未干涸的泪痕。

吴磊叹口气，着手整理散落在一边的药盒。以他现在的身体，行动尚有些笨拙，要在不惊动浅眠的人的前提下完成这些琐碎动作，需要陪上十二分小心。

刘昊然显然倦极，发出低而沉的些微鼾声。吴磊在心里推算了时间，眼下已近破晓，这人自飞机在北京落地后，已过去两个夜晚，第一晚不知是在哪里随便对付了几个小时，第二晚被独自离家的儿子搅扰而不得安宁，后又被他一通诘责，对一个刚从海外旅居归来的病人来说这四十多小时本应是倒时差的时间，想来体力已近极限。

男人睡得并不安稳，可以听到凌乱的呼吸声和不安的意味不明的低语，在灰蓝色微凉的秋日清晨空气中凝成一个个混浊气泡。吴磊看着一条薄毯被他搅作一团，小心替他展平，把他紧紧压在胸口的手移开，听到他蹙眉反复重复着什么，他忍不住凑近去听。

被反复念叨着的话，是“我会做好的”。

吴磊深深叹了口气。

“其实你不用做那么好也没关系的。”

他伸手碰了碰这张他曾深爱着的脸，恍然间记起这个人丝毫不惮在他面前犯错的少年时光，可以坦然的向他展露自己的缺点，一起傻里傻气说着“好好拍戏好好做人”，互相许诺陪伴彼此一起长大时，那张干净年轻的面容。

他有种冲动回到那个时候，找到那个笑起来会露出虎牙的憨顽少年，告诉他，如果所说的长大意味着就此收起心不再让他触碰，他宁愿不要。

“我不是你的包袱，刘昊然。还不明白吗？”

“我有手有脚，还有以后几十年的人生，哪怕一切都要从头再来也没关系，即使错了，我们一起推倒重建，不好吗？一定要把自己逼到绝路上，才能逞你的英雄吗？”

“你比我通透，对不对？这么简单的事，你要到什么时候才能想明白呢？”

“有时候我也会想，是不是这十几年来我做得不好，我不够可靠，才让你这么辛苦。我也是够失败了，这辈子唯一喜欢过的人，连让他放心把自己交给我都做不到。”

“再想想，我们都再想一想吧，到底是哪里不对。你不是很聪明吗，你告诉我是从哪一天开始有错，我们退回那一步，一起把它解开，好不好？”

“放过你自己，也放过我吧，我真的不想再看到你这个样子，而我连你到底在和什么斗争都不知道。”

他声音极轻，笃定刘昊然不会被惊扰的，沉睡中的人却忽然动了动，半张脸隐没入薄毯构筑起的安全空间内。

“晚安。”

他不是没看到，那一滴顺着眼尾滑落的眼泪。

他的泪水也再一次落下来。

吴磊醒来时，窗外天空阴沉，看不出时间。他懒懒的舒展了身体，一看手机竟然已过八点，匆忙起床。

两个小公主已经算是很乖，夜里也只闹他三四次。况且现在多了一个刘昊然，睡在和他一墙之隔的套间里原本是给家政阿姨准备的床铺上，他一向浅眠，小姑娘们稍有动静就起来抱着，吴磊劝阻无效，只能由他去。他渐渐习惯了刘昊然替他分担，有些时候甚至不会醒，在他无知无觉时，就有人默默替他把女儿们喂饱了重新哄睡。但刚添了新生儿的这段时日，总归是辛苦忙乱的，他一连许多天没睡个囫囵，今天难得补了一觉，反而觉得太阳穴隐隐闷痛。

起身后他第一件事是去看宝贝们甜睡的小脸，两个小人儿从医院接出来后就一天一个模样，眼下已像一对双生的糯米团，雪白可爱。睡觉时小手还紧紧握在一起，粉嫩的小嘴不时咂动，任他再疲惫，看在眼里也觉满心柔软。

走到客厅意外的闻到食物的香气，厨房门从里面打开，探出一大一小两个脑袋来。

“daddy！”

“磊磊，早。”

吴磊心神一恍，觉得这两张脸都比以往快活许多。

前些天经历失踪事件后重新看到果冻的那一刻，生平第一次，他差点想在那个胆大包天的小家伙屁股上狠打一掌，然而他又怎下得去手。他清楚，这些天，他失了父亲的本分，没能给儿子安定快乐的生活。

他和刘昊然同在纷繁复杂的娱乐圈，且同属曝光度极高的艺人，个人生活的空间一早被压缩到小而又小。但从果冻尚在他肚子里时开始，他们就达成共识，要尽他们所能，给这个小家伙和普通小朋友一般无二的童年。

他深知，儿子独享了四五年怎样的幸福宠爱。

一睁开眼睛就跑到爸爸和daddy房间赖一会床，和爸爸打一场枕头大战醒醒瞌睡，被daddy一手一个拎去洗脸刷牙。因为不喜欢牙膏的味道不好好刷牙被爸爸打屁股打到眼含泪花再很快和好，学着爸爸刮胡子的样子把牙膏抹在自己脸上顺便消耗一大截那讨厌的东西。daddy不忙的时候能带上daddy准备的午饭去幼儿园，虽然daddy的厨艺不怎么样，但是会捏很可爱的饭团，可以分一只小兔子给Janice。和Janice手牵手放学回家，就可以扑进爸爸那辆神气的车里，即使会被爸爸逼着练琴，熬过去就能得到daddy给的好吃的作为安慰。不时还能有爸爸陪着写作业，果冻已经在读数学特长班，遇到很难的题目，全班小朋友都不会做的那种，爸爸总能带他一点点解出来，第二天会收到老师贴在脑门上的苹果贴画作为奖励。

爸爸的胡茬和虎牙是他最好的玩具，daddy身上总有糖果店般好闻的味道。

自从刘昊然离开这个曾经的三口之家，这一切都不复存在。

添了两个妹妹后，果冻更是变得省心许多，早上会自己起床不用人叫，喝过牛奶便一个人乖乖下楼等家里的车送去学校。

吴磊抱着离不开人的一对小女儿，看着儿子背着书包和水壶站在楼下等车的小小背影，些许欣慰，更多的是足以将整个胸腔漫过的心酸。

他多希望儿子永远是那个傻乎乎爱黏人的小男孩。

而自从刘昊然回来，果冻的情绪明显高涨许多。小家伙似乎和爸爸在厨房里忙了好一阵，连爱出汗的体质都随了爹，两个人都是热气腾腾，果冻的圆圆小脸难得泛出了兴奋的红晕。刘昊然也较刚回来时精神些许，药物在他身上留下的副作用仍在，他的轮廓不再像以往清朗利落，在浅淡晨光中却显出温厚，连眉眼间的淡淡倦意，都使他空前的像一个父亲。

似是一副失落已久的拼图，终于寻上了空缺的那一块。

圆满得他心口发痛。

果冻被刘昊然带着，把准备好的早餐一样样端出来，奶油玉米松饼，煎蛋，奇异果奶昔。出乎他所想的完成度极好，一时间满眼满室都是健康的色泽和香气。

刘昊然边布餐边絮絮说着，“白天又睡多了，晚上睡不着，起来去逛了一趟早市。”

他指指一旁的袋子里已处理干净的乌鸡，

“给你买的，虫草我也拿出来了，中午让阿姨一块给你炖上。看摊子的那个大叔没认出我，我说给老婆买的，还送了我一把……”

他忽然顿住，被早餐的热气和他絮叨的那些琐碎一再加温的空气于是冷却下来。

“对不起，我最近，”

吴磊看着他指指自己的脑袋，笑意里带有苦涩，

“转不过弯来，你别介意。”

“爸爸daddy！”

早早在饭桌坐好等表扬的果冻被冷落许久，忍不住叫，

“快吃饭嘛！”

吴磊应允着咬一口玉米松饼，用了甜软的糯玉米，擦碎了同牛奶和炼乳的香浓融在一起，明明是面食，却有入口即化的软糯。

他料定这些工序不是一个五六岁的孩子能独力完成的，然而这种稍显复杂的处理方式，也很难想象是出自刘昊然的设计。

他忍不住问身边的人，“你教他的？”

刘昊然笑了，揉一把儿子的小脑袋，把正左右开弓的小家伙抱到怀里坐着。

“我们果冻厉害着呢，我就打了个下手。”

果冻正贪心的用松饼在炼乳盘里来回滚，一边得意的嘟嘟囔囔，“是Janice的妈妈视频教我的啦。”

一眼看到儿子左手幼嫩的小手指上糊了厚厚一层绿色的药膏，吴磊顿时急了，放下餐叉，转而坐到刘昊然身边，把果冻的小手捧在掌心细看。小孩子薄薄的皮肤被烫起了透明发亮的燎泡，边缘鲜红，看得他感同身受的轻轻抽气。

“怎么弄的？”

“我没看好，在电饼铛上蹭了一下。”

刘昊然把儿子往上抱了抱，低头温声哄道，

“没事，果冻最坚强了，对不对？”

小家伙被daddy一问，眼睛里明显包着两大颗眼泪，倔强的极力收着要往下撇的嘴角，用力点头，“嗯。”

“下次叫daddy起来，果冻教daddy一起做好不好？”

不想果冻的大眼睛转转，提条件说，

“那daddy学会了，要做给爸爸吃。”

吴磊带有无奈的笑笑：“好。”

“daddy。”

小家伙睁大圆溜溜的眼睛看他，忽然小小声叫了一声，在桌上趴下，肉肉的小下巴搁在桌面上，像只垂下耳朵摇着小尾巴的幼犬。

“对不起。”

小手小心翼翼的把一份煎蛋推到吴磊面前，盘子上用番茄酱写了大大的“sorry”。

他极快的转头看了一眼刘昊然，道歉计划显然是跟爸爸商量过的，似乎能从爸爸脸上看到提词器一般，带点磕绊的说，

“我不该一个人偷偷跑出去，让daddy为我担心。daddy我知道错了。”

吴磊心头一软，把垂着头的小家伙从刘昊然怀里接过来，紧紧抱住。

“乖，没事了，daddy原谅你。不过小朋友一个人在外面真的很危险，daddy相信经过这一次，果冻已经记住该怎么做不该怎么做了，对吗？”

“嗯。”

果冻的小手环抱着他的脖子，肉脸蛋在他脸颊边蹭蹭，小声说，

“可是daddy，我跑出去，不是因为贪玩，我真的很想很想爸爸。”

吴磊心尖一颤，把儿子抱得更紧。

“你们总说，果冻自己出去会迷路，可是爸爸在外面也会迷路的，果冻说了好多次，你们都不理果冻。只有梁叔叔，一开始，他答应陪果冻一起去接爸爸，可是爸爸应该回来的那天早上，梁叔叔又说，爸爸有事，不会回来了。”

说着说着声音渐渐小下去，果冻抽抽小鼻子，仍满是委屈。

“daddy，你去找爸爸的老师，你跟他说，可不可以不要让爸爸去上学了？”

刘昊然正要开口说什么，吴磊用眼神止住了他，摸摸儿子的小脑袋，柔声保证说，“爸爸不走了，爸爸好好陪着果冻和妹妹。”

刘昊然深深望了他一眼。

吴磊语气虽笃定，却避开了他的眼神。

果冻开心得差点大叫，在吴磊叫住他之前自己捂住了小嘴，看向妹妹卧室的方向，把小手指放在嘴边，小小声“嘘”。

懂事的小家伙只能晃着两条胖胖的小腿表示喜悦，大眼睛一转忽而又记起什么，满怀期待又小心翼翼，甚至带点可怜巴巴的说，

“那daddy，明天，明天是亲子活动日。”

吴磊一怔，本能回头望向刘昊然，刚好对上对方的目光。

最近娱乐圈正值多事之秋，爆出不少大事件，当中吴磊和刘昊然各自发出的离婚声明，更如同往喧闹的池塘投入一枚重磅水雷，引发的震荡涟漪仍在持续扩散。果冻的去向和动态成了媒体入手的热点，尽管严防死守，小家伙的上下学之路还是受到了一些干扰，镜头甚至还跟到了课外班，果冻不得不暂时和热衷的数学题作别，皱着小脸抱怨说再不去就跟不上了。刘昊然在这边住下后虽极少出门，即使外出时间也多在凌晨和清早，仍然被拍了个正着。虽然只有一个模糊的背影，但不难想象，如果投放出去，“离婚后仍出入前度住所”这样的话题，放在刘昊然和吴磊这种国民级艺人身上，会引发多大的讨论度。就在昨天夜里，赵菁还打来电话说要去着手处理，争取压下这几张照片。

这个节骨眼上，如果他和刘昊然一同出现在果冻的幼儿园，舆论风向如何是其次，果冻期盼已久的活动日，很可能会就此变了味道。

吴磊在心底暗暗叹气，他知道自己又要让小家伙失望了，但他身不由己。

“宝贝，听daddy说。爸爸最近有点不舒服，爸爸很累，daddy陪你一起去，让爸爸在家休息好不好？等一放学，daddy就带你回来见爸爸，一起吃晚饭，吃果冻最喜欢的那家土豆披萨。”

果冻似乎早有心理准备，安静的眨着大眼睛听完，转头冲刘昊然张开手，“爸爸抱。”

在爸爸怀里踏实坐定，才闷闷说，“梁叔叔说他要陪果冻一起，果冻还没想好要不要答应他。他之前骗果冻。”

儿子每提起一次那个人，吴磊就心口一紧。刚想岔开话题，刘昊然却开口说，

“说不定梁叔叔也不是有意要骗果冻的，对不对？去吧，和叔叔好好玩，爸爸给你买好吃的。”

声音平静，听不出喜怒，反倒令吴磊更加不安。

“昊然。”

他思量着措辞，

“我……”

他想说自己并没有和梁礼权有过一同去亲子活动日这样的约定，但无论如何开口，似乎总显得欲盖弥彰。

“没关系，多一个人陪果冻，你也没那么辛苦。”

刘昊然空前的温柔体谅，又说，

“你可以吗？不舒服的话就先回来，别硬撑。”

吴磊寻不出他的破绽，只得点头。

望着吴磊和那个男人带着果冻一起走进学校的背影，刘昊然将帽檐往下压了压。

果冻读的幼儿园后街有一家兼卖快餐和甜点的清吧，刘昊然曾经无比熟悉，从前送儿子上学时，他都要特地绕开，避免向外开的甜品站窗口吸引小家伙的注意。有时他难得有时间接果冻放学，也会在里面待上片刻，二楼有一个靠窗的位置，刚好可以看到儿子学校的大门。

曾经只要坐上几分钟就会有毛茸茸小肉球飞扑到他怀里大叫爸爸的魔法角，成了他目送别人陪伴那小家伙的地方。

他破禁叫了一杯酒精饮料，一边觉得自己现在的行为实在不够光明磊落，一边仍忍不住抬眼远望。明明需要紧握着冰冷且正沁出水珠的杯壁才能勉强保持平静，他心底却有一个声音，在不得不承认，眼前的画面一派和谐。

至少，远比把右边换成一个已结束在这个家庭里丈夫和父亲的角色，且正和情绪病对抗，被药物荼毒得浑浑噩噩的男人，要美好得多。

他回国后，和医生通过一次话，简单讲了自己现在的情况，遵医嘱调整了药量。用药在减少，这是近期最让他看到希望的一件事。他一直在思索出路，一味依靠药物显然只会让他消磨更多，他只得依靠自己的力量，努力重建有如飓风过后的精神世界。

似乎一直看得到方向，又时常怀疑自己还能支撑着走多远。

他的医生听到背景里婴儿的哭声，不明就里，祝福他和家人团聚，说，对现在的他来说，伴侣和子女的陪伴，才是最好的疗愈。

他只得苦笑。没有人知道，他仍要打起十二分精神，才能努力扮演一个普通父亲的角色，一天下来身心俱疲。同时与情绪的不时反噬和被药物打乱的生物钟抵抗，每天对他而言都是一场苦战。

他时常觉得自己回到了十六岁第一次站在镜头前的光景，听到“action”就本能的浑身绷紧，内里已被掏空，一片空白的大脑不知该如何支配自己的动作反应，许多时候，他觉得连手脚都不知该摆在哪里才好。

没能陪着儿子，他深觉遗憾，却无能为力。担心媒体的围追堵截只是一个方面，更重要的，他深深怀疑现在的自己，能否担起父亲这两个字的重量。他从来都是儿子的骄傲，以目前的状态去参与儿子重视的学校活动，万一他的精力不足以支持而露出纰漏，即使小家伙并不会怪他，也会成为他心里的又一个死结。

渐渐从他视野里远去的男人，如他上次所见一样身形高大，眉眼俊朗。他同样戴了帽子，侧脸露出高眉骨和极深的眼窝，欧洲人才有的鼻梁线条。刘昊然看着他一把把果冻举过肩头，同时小心扶着吴磊，肩背宽阔舒展，似乎再多的重量也能一力承担。

梁礼权是很能消化，不断吸收能量也不断向外界释放的那种男人，从理论上来讲，相较他往内收的个性，梁礼权更适合背负一整个家庭扬帆远航。

只要足够的爱，能将这匹烈马拴住的话。

梁礼权背上的果冻，不知为何突然扭转胖胖的小身子，往他这个方向看了一眼。明明身处二楼，刘昊然却觉得和儿子天真的目光有一瞬交汇。

他一惊，匆忙低下头。

他忽然不知自己究竟在做什么。

顶梁柱这个词虽老旧，但却是他非常看重，并为之奋斗的目标。早在十几岁时，他已视支撑起一个家为努力的方向。第一次以一家之主的姿态取得点菜的权力，第一次用自己挣来的钱给家人买车，连同第一次将戒指套上十七岁那年爱上的人的手指，依旧是他此生最为骄傲的时刻。

男人很简单的，他想，他时常觉得自己仍是小孩子，车和房子，爱人的婚戒，是他珍视的玩具，不过昂贵一些。

曾经他确是家里的顶梁柱，而这次回来，他想不透是自己不对还是世界不对，总之一切都不复如初。他尽自己所能去照顾吴磊和果冻，连同一对新生女儿，然而他本身已是泥人渡江，时常犯错。

他至今仍拿不定主意该不该向吴磊提前坦白，早上他险些酿成大错。

这次他回国前，一家婴儿用品店的橱窗里做成柴犬样子的礼盒吸引了他的目光，里面是奶瓶奶嘴和清洁剂，正是合用的东西。他买了两套带回家，看到女儿馒头一样的小手小脚并用着抱住爸爸给买的奶瓶用力吸吮，他觉得无上幸福。

而今天吴磊带果冻出门后，他见女儿们正熟睡着，便把用了不少时日的奶瓶拿去丢进锅里煮烫消毒。不知是不是刚换了新药的缘故，困意一阵阵侵袭着他，他竟趴在餐桌上迷糊过去。如果不是上门的吴悦惊叫声吓醒了他，他不敢想象自己会睡到什么时候。

锅里早已一片狼藉，吴悦不断宽慰他说“没关系没关系我来收拾”，把他往厨房外赶。他只得灰溜溜退出去，在购物网站重新订了那套礼盒，仍始终觉得懊丧。

他自己也发觉现在自己的想法很容易钻入死胡同，明明算不得什么大事，只要想起日后女儿手里抱着的将不再是他亲手从国外带回来的那件，他就恨不能扇自己耳光。

吴悦明显是对他有怨的，但或许从吴磊那里听说了他的状况的缘故，对他的态度空前的小心客气。他几次想说这样还不如骂他来得痛快，又自觉没脸开这个口。他能感觉到吴磊最亲密的家人对自己的抗拒和担忧，使他更觉前路渺茫。

“你是不是太自大了一点？”

吴磊这句话，每每记起，都仿佛一个脆亮的耳光，让他从脸颊到周身都难堪的燥热。

他已明白自己有错，然而被曾经的伴侣直截明了的这般当面提出，仍让他像是被扒去一层皮后又撒上细小的盐粒，每一处都细微却尖锐的噬啮起来。

晃晃手中不知什么时候被他饮尽的空杯，他背过手要把杯子放在吧台上再续一次，不防手里的东西被另一只手接住。

他吓了一跳，匆忙转身。

“刘昊然。”

吴磊漂亮的眉眼间隐隐有层阴云，不知在一旁看了他多久。

“你在这干什么？”

“我……”

他除了一个喝完的酒杯外两手空空，自知毫无说服力，只得硬着头皮搪塞道，

“我给果冻买披萨。”

吴磊狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“回家。”

不知为何，或许吴磊如同堵截逃学儿童般恨铁不成钢的神情太过可爱，又或者仅仅是吴磊发现了他躲在这里这个事实，看着走在前面的人后脑勺翘起的一撮随着步伐晃来晃去的头发，刘昊然只觉得此前的阴霾一扫而去，不禁嘴角上扬。

吴磊明明走在他前面，却像多了只眼睛盯着他一般转过头，仍带有薄怒，冷冷问他，

“笑什么？好笑？”

“没笑。”

刘昊然缩起肩膀装乖，待吴磊又转回头，绷不住扬起更灿烂的弧度。

一直走到停车场，吴磊才重新开口跟他说话。

“粒粒醒了，正找我呢。只能晚点再回来接果冻了。”

仿佛是说给他听，又仿佛自言自语般。不知为何，刘昊然觉得被三个孩子缠得团团转的曾经的爱侣有种别样的温存美丽，一时痴痴的盯着他看。

手机屏幕忽然亮起，吴磊微微不耐烦的嘟起嘴，

“我姐怎么又打来了。”

刘昊然看着他接起电话听了两句，眉毛渐渐蹙紧，随后稍稍走远了些说了几句什么。他心知情况不妙，心也跟着慢慢下沉。

吴磊转回身走回他身边时，脚下甚至乱了一拍，险些踏空。

“昊然。”

他觉得有许久没听过吴磊这般叫自己的名字，慌乱失措的，需要他照顾和保护的，对他全心全意信任和依赖的。

“怎么办，粒粒发烧了。”

吴磊觉得自己仿佛在灼热的岩浆中浮沉，黏连滞重，牵扯得每一处细微的骨缝都隐隐阵痛。他下意识不安的挣扎，被什么柔软的东西圈紧，温柔的将他整个人环抱。

一线清凉注入，似是海风，他本能的循着那股令他心安的气息，往温软舒适的地方蹭。

仿佛在最深的黑暗中见一线光，他一个激灵睁开眼睛，对上一张预想之中的脸。

因为药物作用胖了些许，显得不那么明朗，却也显得敦厚温柔。三十岁后极少见他不修边幅的模样，眼下下颌密密冒出的胡茬使他几乎变了一个人，有些陌生。镜片后的眼睛布满血丝，忧心的望着他。

“粒……”

吴磊张张嘴试图发出声音，喉咙里却仿佛被灌过铅般滞涩钝痛，只能挤出几个喑哑的音节。他一时心急，气管呛进了冷风，咳得几乎断气，整个喉管连同肺叶都撕碎般痛。

他着急要坐起来，刘昊然把他扶住，一边给他拍背顺着胸口，一边拿起一旁的绒毯给他披上。

“你现在还不能说话，靠近点对着我说，我能听见。”

刘昊然的声音也显得干涩疲惫。

吴磊有些迷茫，他仍发着烧，刚从昏睡状态中清醒过来的大脑不能消化眼前的境况，见男人指向自己的耳朵，他愣怔着，乖乖的把脸凑近。

他用气声吃力的问，“粒粒呢？”

“粒粒没事了，一会把她抱来看你，嗯？”

吴磊太过熟悉刘昊然，这个人眉不自觉上挑，语气轻快得不自然时，情况往往比他预想的还要坏。

“你骗我。”

他一字一顿，

“你又骗我。”

刘昊然柔软白皙的耳根近在呼吸间，他带着三分病中的迷糊和大半腔对这个人的怨气，不由分说张口咬上去。刘昊然不防备，疼得整个人一抽。

“我没有，真的。”

吴磊只得先放弃这个话题，小声抱怨道，“难受。”

刘昊然单手扶住他，叹口气：“你被粒粒传染了，又不能用药，嗓子都化脓了。”

他抬起下颌点点桌上放着的保温桶，说，“鸡汤，再难受一会也要喝一点，你太久没吃东西了，怎么叫都不醒。”

刘昊然起身给他倒水，吴磊忽然记起什么，一把揪住他衬衣下摆。

“你怎么样了？”

“我？我没事。”

仍是故作轻松的口吻。

“吃药了？”

眼见刘昊然要张口回答，吴磊又急急补上一句，堵上他未出口的粉饰太平的假话。

“不能撒谎。”

刘昊然无奈，只得乖乖承认：“没有。”

眼见吴磊眉间蹙紧，连忙解释道，

“那药我吃了就犯困，等你们好起来我就吃，乖。”

吴磊彻底冷下脸，高烧使得他身体仍软着，更不说他现在距离生下女儿还不到一个月，作势要踢身边的人，也不过只能做个样子，腿稍稍抬起便无力的垂下。

“滚下去。”

踢不动，他索性用脚去蹬坐在身边的男人。他说不清在赌一口怎样莫名的气，只知道从睁开眼睛看到这个人合衣在自己身边守了不知多久的那刻他就满心说不出的心酸委屈。

明明是爱他在意他的，甚至因为和他不复以往的亲密关系而走进死胡同患上情绪病，他在这个人心里的分量明明如他曾经所相信的一般重，那此前的决绝是为了什么，所谓的插足者又究竟为何会出现。

他觉得面前的人像一块点不化的顽石，不说不动，令他心头郁结。

他由着性子，更用力推开他，

“滚。”

刘昊然手里捧着一杯水，被他一推洒了大半，明显也带些恼意。

“吴磊！”

那一刻逼近他的刘昊然恢复了曾经的样子，那种让他心生畏怯又暗暗爱慕的模样，眼睛危险的眯起，高而峭拔的鼻尖上带有冷冷的光。

“别闹了。喝水。”

吴磊拼命摇头抗拒，被刘昊然堵在床头用些力捏开两颊，温热的水不受他控制流进嘴里，他的眼泪也跟着被逼出来。

“你干嘛……那么凶啊……”

因为嗓子全哑了，他的泣音也是小小声的，黏黏软软在舌尖打转，显出被欺负了的可怜，刘昊然不由得停下动作。

男人流露出愧意，他的眼泪便流得更凶。心口似是堵了一团潮湿发酸的棉花，被他抽成细软的丝，断断续续倾吐。

“你知不知道我……”

他说几个字就要停下来休息，

“我每天都在想，你病了，以后要，怎么办，可可和粒粒，以后问我要爸爸，我该怎么办……呜……”

刘昊然深深叹了口气，抬手用力搓了搓脸，再开口时态度便伏低许多。

“乖，别说话了。我知道了，怪我，都怪我。”

他再度把耳根凑上来，无奈道，

“给你咬行不行？不哭了。”

吴磊偏过头不理他，干裂的嘴唇却刚好碰到刘昊然喂过来的汤匙，他呼吸不畅的鼻端嗅到一点鸡汤的浓香。

“来，喝一口。”

他嗓子痛得要命，连喝水都仿佛吞下刀片，摇头拒绝。刘昊然锲而不舍追着他喂，他索性把脸埋进柔软的绒毯里躲着。

在他终于忍不住探出头换气时，眼前一晃，冷不防脸颊又被捏住，嘴被迫微微张开。不等他反应，随着鸡汤的味道一同包裹了他的还有海风和烟草气息，他心下一惊，来不及反抗，已有温热柔软的东西贴上他的嘴唇，温热的汤水从交合的唇齿间点滴流入他干涸的喉管。

他吃力的吞咽着，听到男人摇头小声道，“不听话。”

声音低沉温柔，他莫名觉得脸颊发烫，借着躲第二口汤的借口，再一次把脸埋进绒毯间，一路拉到头顶。

肚子里有了东西，从心到胃都是温热踏实的，吴磊再不情愿，也不得不承认，刚刚醒来时那种撕裂般的痛苦煎熬，已随着他一碗鸡汤落肚而减轻了许多。

一阵温暖的倦意袭来，他索性不去思考现在是不是正躺在前度怀里这样一个事实，努力催眠自己把枕着的柔软的东西当作无生命的抱枕，寻了个舒服的角度，脑袋抵到柔软一处，还坏心眼的故意压了压。

刘昊然随之闷哼一声。

这别扭的小东西已经全然放弃了挣扎，一开始还只是枕着他的右手，现在干脆把小脑袋挪到了他肚子上。熟睡的脸颊透着一抹粉，比起先气色好了些许，他爱怜的摸摸仍有些烫手的脸蛋。

确定吴磊睡熟了，他极小心的，一点一点把那颗小脑袋从自己身上移开，挪回枕头上。转念想想，又脱下尚带有自己体温的外套，找了个枕头填在里面，轻轻塞到熟睡的人身边。

吴磊再醒来时，只觉得唇焦舌燥，喉咙里似乎要冒出火来，但已多少能发出些声音。在睡梦里他已把刘昊然在身边陪着自己的这一事实消化完毕，仍闭着眼睛，一抬脚胡乱踢了踢，嘟囔道，

“水。”

没有回应。

他微微拧起眉，带有不耐烦的睁开眼睛，

“刘昊……”

房间里是空的。

或许人在病中总是脆弱且情绪化的，他把目光转回自己手上，见自己正抱着刘昊然脏兮兮的外套，里面还填塞了枕头，甚至还戴了刘昊然的帽子，他总觉得这么个东西带有糊弄甚至嘲笑自己的意味，赌气的把这玩意摔在床尾，又抓起来狠狠揍了几拳。

粒粒。

一想到自己此前病得迷迷糊糊的小女儿，吴磊一个激灵，扔下平白被拿来出了一通气的枕头人，勉强支撑起酸软的身体，翻身下床。

他一路寻到儿童病房，走到门口，便听到细弱的，仿佛幼猫一般的咳嗽和喘息声。

远远望见女儿烧得通红的小脸，小手太过幼嫩，输液针只能扎在头上，他心痛得当场落泪。如果不是努力克制着避免带病的自己给女儿带来二次感染，他几乎要立刻推门进去，把自己的宝贝抱在怀里。

粒粒是支气管感染，一直咳嗽，却因为太幼小不能自己把分泌物吐出来，眼下似乎是被堵塞了气管。吴磊看着小小的不足一握的胸口艰难的起伏，整张小脸渐渐紫胀，心脏揪作一团，转头要去找护士。

忽然，他看到那个他以为又一次失踪不见的人，正半跪在床边。因为只能从窗户外向里看，他险些看不到这个身影。

又是一阵微弱但痛苦的咳嗽，他看着刘昊然再无犹豫，俯身下去。

“别……”

他胸腔内狠狠一震。

他明白那个人刚才做了什么，自问就算是自己，恐怕也很难立刻做到这一步。然而事态紧急，他不得不承认，嘴对嘴帮女儿把堵塞物清理出来，不失为最快减轻痛苦的办法。

不觉间泪水已溢出眼眶，他看着刘昊然起身，绕去病房另一侧，消失在他的视野死角，随后又朝他的方向走过来，开门出来。

他也在门打开的那一刻，重重倒进这个人怀里。

男人因他的冲撞吃了一惊，却本能的伸出手圈着他。似乎刚刚洗过脸和手，头发上带有水珠，一点凉意滴进他的衣领，他却更紧的依偎过去。他从未觉得这个胸膛这般宽厚坚实，他贪恋这份体温和衣襟上他已熟记了十三年的特有气息，再不想失去。

他感到一只手带着三分犹疑和试探，想要拥住自己的肩背。在那份温度即将落在皮肤上的前一秒，有个熟悉的声音自背后响起。

“磊磊？”


	12. “忘了共你初吻有过动魄惊心”

16+17

“忘了共你初吻有过动魄惊心”

几乎是瞬间，吴磊感到，那只堪堪触碰到他肩胛的手，如触电般带着仓惶躲了回去。

他闭了闭眼睛，心头泛起悲哀。十三年的感情羁绊，台风都打不散的爱侣，眼下仅仅因为外人的接近就慌了手脚扮作不熟，仿佛他们才是真正悖德的一对。

不是这样的。

刘昊然曾经不是这样的。

和他公开婚讯那年，刘昊然大好青春，大把前途。轻飘自在的二十三岁，已拿到演员生涯第一个影帝，处在事业上的第一个巅峰。他们两个都是事业心重，视演员这个身份重如生命的人，也都是既然选了这条路便咬牙走到底的倔强脾性。吴磊从来知道刘昊然为事业付出了多少，刘昊然时常把他的人生称为一场赌注，年少风光的背后是孤注一掷的勇气和悲壮。和他不同，他自认为算是生在起跑线起点，待一步步成长有了自己的意志，所需要谋划的只是如何将这条阳关道好好走下去；刘昊然在道路选择上远比他跌撞，吴磊仍记得，盖棉被谈心的十几岁，刘昊然这般对他形容说，“像是远远听说海面上凭空而起一座空中楼阁，特别好看，但你觉得那关你什么事呢，但有一天一觉醒来，已经躺在地板上了”。

自然，刘昊然对已有的一切，安全感远低于他。

但也正是这样的刘昊然，自他们那场提前预支的蜜月旅行中回来复工，脸上尚顶着褐红色晒伤，手指磨出泡后留下的血痂仍在，头一项安排，就是跟公司谈宣布和吴磊的婚讯一事。

两个炙手可热的男演员，二十一岁和二十三岁，就直接拿已婚身份套住自己，无疑是前无古人。

他仍记得刘昊然雄赳赳气昂昂前去摊牌，临行前却又有点怂，可怜巴巴向他讨了个抱抱。没多久带回赵菁约他们私下见的旨令，吴磊深知刘昊然和他一样也怕着赵菁，毕竟不过两个小男孩而已。咖啡厅灯光雪亮有如审讯室，刘昊然在桌下死死握着他的手，和他相贴的大腿一直微微发着抖，即使高压环境下，吴磊也忍不住假借端起咖啡杯的时机抿嘴偷笑，被刘昊然侧脸长了眼睛般敏锐的捕捉到。

直到终于被放行，离开审讯室，刘昊然才用力捏捏他的手指，似撒娇又似抱怨般嘟嘴道，“不许笑我。”

自那时起，刘昊然便再不曾放开他，牵着他，一路走到公众目光下去。

而十年后的现在，仅仅因为一把陌生声音的介入，那个曾稚气许诺“我是哥哥，该我护着你”的人，就已然退却。

来人不出他所料，是梁礼权。

男人周身似乎总有轻松愉悦的气场，快活的笼罩了他，自然将他和外界沉重芜杂隔离开来。吴磊恍惚想，他似乎从来没有见过这位老友姿容不整的模样，从大学到现在，无论兵荒马乱排期末戏还是往返于家和医院间辛苦陪护，永远是头发用发胶抓过，胡子刮得整齐干净，一开口总伴有须后水和口腔喷雾冷冽的薄荷味，眉眼从来深刻明晰。

想来已是第二次，两个人同时出现在他眼前。刘昊然刚刚在他的病房脱下了外套，仅余一件浅灰色棉衫，显得单薄而微微松垮，眉眼低垂。他早已不是锋芒最盛的时期，况且梁立权本身已比他浓烈。但刘昊然身上有穿了数年的棉织物洗净后在阳光下晒至熨帖的平和味道，吴磊本能向身后他的方向后退半步。

梁立权手提保温桶，另一手的塑料袋里隐隐透出新鲜草莓和车厘子娇艳欲滴的甜红，仿佛是因为走廊人影交错阻隔了视野，直至近前才看清有刘昊然这个人的存在般，举手致歉道，

“对不起，你们，嗯。”

吴磊还不及开口，他身后刘昊然忽然低声说，

“不用‘你们’了。”

吴磊看着他转头面向自己，交代道，

“照顾好粒粒，我晚点回来。”

便是要抛下他躲开的意思。

他从门口挤出去的瞬间吴磊险些要拉住他，强行以理智控制住自己，再回过神刘昊然垂着头的背影已消失在走廊拐角。

梁礼权耸耸肩。

“之前一直听说昊然哥脾气大，其实挺随和的。没架子。”

吴磊心头一紧，他知道这话指的是数年前刘昊然曾经因为媒体跟到果冻的课外班而罕有的发脾气发了一封手写声明的事，当时引起不小争议，梁礼权还曾隔空劝慰他。这短短十几个字听来怎么都不是滋味，吴磊心下黯淡，他曾经是认真把眼前这个人当作挚友，觉得他难得的爽朗直率，可人会变月会圆，以男人近来的种种言行来看，似乎也并非全然如此。

他想，曾经的同学评价得一点不错，幼稚的从来只有他一个。

他忍不住开口，

“你到底想说什么？”

他很少用这样的语气，梁礼权微微愕然的抬高眉毛。

吴磊深吸一口气。他本想在私下场合再谈及此事，但对方已多次逾越他心内的安全距离，已到了不得不发的时候。

“礼权，这些天你为了我的事情很辛苦，我很感激。但是我以为，朋友之间，不应该有代对方和别人联系这种事发生，对吗？”

他顿了顿，

“而且他……”

他险些忍不住要提起刘昊然的情况，他不敢想像，刘昊然只身一人，在情绪的泥淖中挣扎已实属吃力，再看到无中生有的所谓“他的意思”，会是怎样的心绪。

无可否认，那是他自第一次见面起已决意护着的人，他目睹了无数那个男人不为人知的隐秘的可爱，孩子气的倔强，幼稚的好胜，时至今日这些东西仍充盈着他内心最柔软一处，恨的情绪得不到滋长，他想到男人晦暗的脸色，便只觉心痛。

“谢谢你来看粒粒，礼权，改天，我们应该好好谈谈。”

他转身进了女儿的病房，在听到对方语带急促叫他“磊磊”的那刻前，关上了门。

本意是回家带些小女儿的用具和替换衣服就回医院，不知为何，刘昊然发觉，自己的目光多次被阳台吸引。

二十一层。

仿佛提线木偶般，他终于经不起牵线的拉扯而起身走过去，周身僵硬皱涩。他觉得自己是一部生锈的老旧机器，太久不曾得到润泽，骨节发出干涩的声响。

离开疗养院后，他仿佛一个逃学的顽童，把头埋在玩具堆里不肯面对愈发接近的月底测验。医生几次催他复诊，都被他找理由搪塞过去。由于许久缺少连续的药物控制，加上连日来睡眠不足的疲惫，他已是一个一触即发填满火药的雷，又被装上名为嫉妒的导火索。情绪如海啸般在瞬间反扑，他已不记得自己是怎样回到家的。

不可以倒下，他是男人，是三个孩子的父亲。但他已撑得实在辛苦。

时节已近深秋，天气欠佳，风携裹着一团团浓重雾气，如同他只身登山求神的那一日。

挺好的。看不清，或许不会太过留恋。

他从来很追求乘风而起的那种无拘束的感觉，数年前带着爱人从三千米高空跳下时，他没有过丝毫犹疑。眼下，虽然艰难，但或许是最后一次了。

他曾把自己的人生喻为黑色荒诞喜剧，或许是演员这个职业带给他的后遗，他近年来的人生，愈发像一幕幕自导自演的真人秀，他冷眼旁观着自己，看着这个名为刘昊然的平凡男人，如何踩着天赐的运气在观众期许的目光中一路稳稳前行，他有小聪明，也很努力，迎娶他十七岁那年爱上的大眼睛长睫毛的漂亮男孩时，是他笑得最痴傻的一天。

然而不知从何日起，似乎有只无形的手在他不备时篡改了剧本，原本经过他精密编排的人生，由小幅脱序，到几乎分崩离析，他眼睁睁看着主角在他面前一次次说出违心的台词，在两地间挣扎，在他因失去对剧本的控制而惊惶时，他曾经的观众反而给他以更热烈的回应，或怒或笑，如同癫狂。

他曾半开玩笑说起，如果自己压根不曾降生于世上，那么自己的人生剧本本应是开场即葬礼。眼下他却认真的时时在思考，如果他真的不曾来过，吴磊的轨迹又会是怎样，会不会更幸福更快乐。

他曾经很难相信病会将人的思维扭曲至此，然而人本就是很复杂的东西。他个性里一直有太过执拗且悲观的一层，他想，他的不安定感，融于骨血，自他生于这个世间的第一日开始就与他如影随形，不安，才是他最忠诚长情的老朋友。

近日来，或许过度疲劳使得情况加重，他脑内常不由自主的浮现许多突兀平面。

立交桥下的柏油路面，天台下方灰色的水泥地，医院楼后那片转为枯黄的草坪。最终它们通通变作他十一岁到北京那年租住的狭窄房间里那片每天早上一睁眼便可看到的天花板，灰白，近在咫尺，有着无穷吸引。

接近它们，似乎是触手可及的事情，而一旦融入那片空白，他便自此干干净净，得以解脱。

“刘昊然！”

听到开门声的那刻，他已心知不好，不及回头，已有一双手，从背后死死把他锁在怀里。

“你想干什么？”

除了戏中，他几乎不曾见过这张造物主杰作的脸这般惊惶失色的模样，头发蓬乱着，因为发过烧和惊吓而脸颊苍白，说话间嘴唇仍在颤抖，仿佛一片风中瑟瑟的干枯的玫瑰花瓣。

“说话，你想干什么？”

他发誓不是有意要让曾经的爱侣为自己担心，明明挂起了微笑，说出口的却是，“没事，磊磊，很快的。”

回答他的是一记重重的耳光。

与上次被他气极动手打他相比，这次显然才是真正用上了十成十的力气，有一个瞬间他耳边一阵轰鸣。他的头应声狠狠偏到一边，因为日晒不够而苍白的脸急速充血肿了起来。

“过来，你给我过来。”

吴磊拖着他，把他带到卧室女儿们的摇篮边，墙上贴着一张照片，两个小公主刚出生时拍的，小得可怜，周身都是红通通的，是看到现在的一对白白软软棉花糖时绝不会联想到的模样。

“你看看她们，她们连话都不会说，你想让她们没有爸爸吗？你不是最喜欢女儿的吗，你至少还有几十年的时间看着她们长大，你都不要了吗？

“还有诚诚，你不想陪我走下去了，这没关系，可是诚诚呢，他本来已经入选这个月的音乐会表演了，他自己去找老师说能不能把他安排到下次，就是为了等爸爸，说爸爸回来表演给爸爸看。他还没过六岁生日，他那么爱你，整天念叨着爸爸学习怎么样了爸爸冷不冷什么时候能参加爸爸的毕业典礼……刘昊然，我知道你病了很辛苦，你想一想诚诚，想想可可粒粒，行吗？”

紧紧攥着他衣摆一角的手颤得不成样子，刘昊然忍不住伸手覆上那只手，冷得像一块冰，他把他的小人儿吓坏了。

在他握紧那只手的同时，一滴温热的眼泪落在手背上，吴磊重重的吸了鼻子。

“我怕你一声不响离开，昊然，如果你真的撑不住了，至少让我知道。”

之前似乎一直使他绷紧的一股外力，被那一滴眼泪消融，像是被抽去周身骨头般，刘昊然跌下来，跪坐在地上。

说来奇怪，自从确诊后，在意识清醒的状态下，他反而极少落泪。他的情绪和意志似乎整个冻结成了一整块多棱而厚重的冰，只有见到曾经的爱侣，那块坚冰才会缓缓消融。

“我只是在想，我想，“

刘昊然喃喃着，他努力想把自己之前的所思所感组织成语言，然而比言辞更先争先恐后冲出的是冰封已久的眼泪，致使他的声音在鼻音和泪腔的晕染下模糊不清，语句也极混乱：

“如果我从来都没出现的话，如果没有刘昊然这个人的话，你们是不是会过得好一点。”

他嘴角仍挂着一丝黏连的血丝，吴磊小心的给他擦去，伸出手拥紧他，他也终于毫无形象失声大哭起来。

明明仍有许多话想说，但情绪堵塞了他的咽喉，使他只能发出呜咽和哀鸣。他能感到吴磊的眼泪也正濡湿他的后领，此刻他们只有十七岁和十五岁，是光怪陆离世界里一对迷惘脆弱的小男孩，眼泪流在一处，除此之外再无其他。

不知过去多久，他模糊记得吴磊捧起他的脸，用仿佛从未认识过他的目光，郑重而温柔的端详了他。

“哭吧，哭出来就好了，哭完我们再好好想想，要怎么走下去，好吗？”

“还有资格陪在你身边吗？”

断断续续问出这句话的同时，一个吻落在他嘴唇上。

干燥轻柔，触感也绝似枯萎的玫瑰。

“欢迎回家。”

吴磊开始自问，这些天，对于那个重新开始和他在同一屋檐下生活的人，他是否太过纵容。

不可否认，那一日背对着他俯身在阳台望着远空，大半个身子探出在外的身影，刻印在他记忆中挥之不去，令他深深惊心。背影有如一只疲惫孤独的失群鸟，似乎只要他再迟一秒，就会振翅飞向他看不到的风中。

刘昊然骨子里是沉郁悲观的，他一直都比任何人更清楚这个事实。收工后缩进车里，刘昊然会暂时失去他可爱的虎牙笑容，只在看到他也悄悄挤上车时，满载疲倦的眼睛会短时间亮起来。刘昊然捧着一本小册子读诗，像是读给他听，又仿佛自说自话，有一搭没一搭，他躺在刘昊然腿上，看着光和阴影亲吻他线条锐利的喉结。

他深深记得一次，刘昊然读到，“林间的太阳砍断你/像砍断南风/你把枪打开，独自走回故乡/像一只鸽子/倒在猩红的篮子上”。

他觉出滋味不对，伸手去抢那本诗集，给他没收掉，那本书至今仍躺在他的书架上。

在阳台找到刘昊然的那天，不知为何，这几句被他尘封进记忆里不知哪个角落的诗，突然明晃晃蹦出来，在他眼前写成鲜红的大字。

自那之后，有好几次，他都在噩梦中惊醒。梦中所见他至今不曾跟任何人提及，色调是全灰，空气里的温度和气味，一切都像那个阴沉的下午，只孤零零一座天台，再无其他。有人回头望着他，五官仿佛融化般模糊不清，但他奇异的肯定那就是刘昊然。忽然自男人背后肩胛生出铅灰色羽翼，在他发出惊呼前，乘风而起。

确实“像一只鸽子，倒在猩红的篮子上”。

刘昊然仍未和他同床，睡在隔壁房间，曾经留给家政人员的小屋俨然成了浪游归来的男主人专属，属于刘昊然的物品一点点占据了空间。从那个梦中醒来后，吴磊总忍不住要去看看，确认人在床上，甚至伸手抚触他仍温热的脸颊鼻尖，方可安心。刘昊然似乎有所察觉，在他又一次惊醒时，似乎一直听着他动静般若无其事的从隔间磨蹭出来，他一把把人抱着，钻进他怀里，在久违的安全感中，他周身都松懈下来，忍不住流下眼泪。

刘昊然一直轻轻拍着他的背。

“对不起。”

重新陷入睡梦的边缘时，他似乎听到刘昊然低低的这样说。

他不自觉拿出空前的耐心和温柔，对待这个有厌世倾向的男人。究竟出于怜悯，或是别的什么奇异情绪，他已无从分辨，只本能觉得面前的人轻忽飘渺，有如一个气泡，而他不想他随风而逝。

男人总归是小孩子的，他想，小孩子最擅长恃宠生娇。他能感觉到刘昊然确认他态度软化后，开始在他耐心的边缘试探，渐渐在久违的温柔里舒展开来，恢复了些许自由懒散的习性。

明明一早定好的复诊时间，约好由吴磊陪着一同前往多伦多求医，病人本人却一点不上心，直睡到最后一刻，几乎赶不上航班。看在这家伙还算懂事提前替两个人收好了行李的份上，吴磊决定暂且原谅他，拎着他衣领在机场大厅疾走。

“呜……”

被拖行数十米的刘昊然打了个长长的呵欠，揉揉眼睛，慢条斯理道，

“磊磊，走错方向了。”

“……”

吴磊看着身后走出一大段的距离和面前人蔫巴巴带不动又一点不着急的模样就上火，想发作又毕竟是自己犯路痴在先，他怀疑刘昊然有心看他笑话，又忍不住怪他拖拉赖床害两人现在处于这么急迫的窘境，百感于心，反而什么都说不出，鼓着脸生闷气。

刘昊然轻声笑了，挠了挠后脑勺新剪的短短的头发。他之前头发已留到过肩，和年轻时在电影里临时cos嫌犯的造型有得比，又乱成一团，散开来就是有些骇人的模样。吴磊说了他几次也懒着不去剪，直到一次刚洗过头披头散发来抱女儿，硬是把小公主吓哭了。

“呜哇啊——”

两个小公主脸蛋的进化一日千里，然而生存技能依然除了吃daddy给的补给和尖声哭闹以外别无进展，哭尤其是拿手好戏，声音日渐贯耳，红嫩的小嘴一撇一张，小脸一皱，就是一串响亮的集结号，迅速引来另一个同伴，每次都以二重唱收场。小姑娘们尚不识货，软软的小手拼命推开爸爸那张曾倾倒无数少女的脸，幼嫩的指尖落在下颌边缘也抓出了几道红痕。

“自己的模样把宝贝女儿吓到”这一事实让刘昊然深受打击，对着镜子发了会呆，垂头丧气走回他那张小床边重重一趴，脸朝下，抱着床上的柴犬玩偶出神。果冻趁机噔噔跑过来，往精神受挫的老爹身上一压，把人当马骑。

吴磊努力憋着笑，既然两个最磨人的家伙凑到一处，他也乐得清闲，抱着他的一对仍在小声抽噎抗议的公主，安安心心躺下。等他和宝贝女儿们一同睡了个懒觉在奶香中醒来，再看到的刘昊然，已不用人催，自己跑去剪了极短的短发。他向来懒到骨子里，头发能短则短，就为了争取些许不用理发的时间，两鬓刮得几乎发青，只留下额前短短的刘海。

人生在世是少不了洁面理发沐浴这些琐碎工序的，只要维持住外表的整齐洁净，内里自然会有火荧荧烧起来。经过打理，刘昊然显得利落许多，连些微走样也空前可爱起来。机场人影幢幢，吴磊望住他，便觉得恍惚，仿佛这人回到了十七岁，那他也不过就是十五。

仍是成人世界里，唯一能让他安心的一阵微风。

见他发呆，刘昊然凑近他，忽然抬手把他的兜帽盖下来，在他仍怔忡时，借着掩饰，速度极快的蹭了蹭他脸颊，在唇角轻轻一啄。

“不着急，晚点了。”

一个香偷罢，若无其事的转回身，背过手朝他伸过来，

“这边。”

吴磊把手安放进冲他伸展开来的掌心，刘昊然收紧手指，把他柔软的手收在手里，习惯性去捏他肉肉的手指，还摇起来晃了晃，气氛一时如同小学生秋游。

吴磊望着那个走在前面替他开道的背影，诚然，这个人同世间平凡众生中的任何一个一样有千百缺点，且大多数不为世人所知，只留作为伴侣的他一人承受，单论此刻眼前的身影，平心而论，也算不得多么宽厚雄伟。但他仍清楚记得，正是这个人，是如何在自己也是个孩子时便把他自那个一直护着他的厚重的壳中迎接出来，带他到新鲜有趣的世界。

他们有许久不曾像这样，发自本心的牵手。

更年轻的时候，他们也曾固执的相信婚姻不足以使情感变质。结婚头一年，他们各自有排满的工作要忙，综艺，红毯，晚宴，赶戏，生活被分割成无数华丽却细碎的残片，有多少光芒就有多少暗影同行为伴，凌晨四点的片场，深夜晚点的航班。共同的家对他们而言更像酒店，甚至有前后脚出差，一连数月将他们的城堡投闲置散的经历。少有的亲密时间，因为匆忙和生疏反而比公开前更像偷情，时间和距离反而使约誓保质期更久。难得有一次活动安排重合的他们，一前一后溜出来，在车后座的黑暗中抱了许久，刘昊然被他压在身下，仰头蹙起眉，扬起的下颌线在暗夜里锋利如刀，伸手攀住车窗上方的扶手，喘着气断断续续发问，你说，有结了婚的两口子，像咱们这样的吗。

有身不由己的苦涩，更多的却是甜蜜。他回答不来，只控制不住的发出甜腻声音，刘昊然把手指塞进他嘴里，堵住他的呻吟，玩弄他柔软的舌头。

那时，冒着被拍的风险，难得同行时，到哪里都是要牵着手的，似一对连体婴。

再后来，他们曾经紧握的手中各自多了许多负担，又添了小朋友，难得出一趟门，兴师动众，小家伙坐在宝宝车里鸣锣开道。他们开始时常吵架，根由都是些现在想来琐碎到不值一提的事，吵着吵着原本好容易腾出时间的家庭出行便兵分两路，吴磊抱着果冻去儿童游乐设施，刘昊然不知摸到哪里去闷着。再后来，果冻再大一点，吴磊索性不再带上刘昊然，他们连在这一点上也有可笑的默契，刘昊然也自觉的不再和他一同出行，如同两个倒班的育婴师。

回想起来，这数年称得上一片空白，他们所共有的记忆，着实少得可怜。

无怪乎要走到这一步的。

他再一次感叹。

正因为是许久不曾有过的体验，反而似初恋，有种微甜酸的尴尬和试探。吴磊偷偷看了一眼刘昊然，对方似乎也因为久违的十指相扣而情绪高涨起来，吴磊甚至听到他断断续续哼着不成调的歌。到了候机室，刘昊然反而反常的安静下来，他从来没个坐相，整个人软成一团，手藏进宽大衣袖只露出指尖，小男孩一般皱着眉一脸认真的玩了会幼稚的手机游戏，转而又无趣的丢开。

吴磊感觉到自己的腰被两条手臂攀上，试探着他的反应，渐渐收紧。

刘昊然把脸抵在他腰腹间，衣料摩擦带来些微酥痒，闷闷叫他，

“磊磊。”

感觉有些奇异的陌生，不过也不坏，吴磊和顺的摸摸他新剪的仍刺手的短发：“嗯？”

腰间的手臂再度收紧，刘昊然像小孩子一样鼓起脸颊吹了个口水泡泡，声音低低的又叫，“老婆。”

吴磊心尖一跳，本能的抬眼看看四周，把他的手打开：“别乱叫。”

“唔。”

很乖，是捏扁揉圆都可以的模样。吴磊顺势揪住他后领，把他拉起来，“坐好。”

“唔唔。”

刘昊然皱眉反抗，这次变本加厉，起到一半又像半融化的小熊软糖般软下来，黏在他身上，整张脸埋进他宽大卫衣敞开的领口。

“让我抱一会，就一会。”

像个不肯去上学在校门口磨蹭只为了多争取些时间的小孩子，吴磊禁不住心软。

他其实明白刘昊然从出门前开始反常拖延的缘由，这些天在照顾一对女儿和陪果冻玩闹写作业中打仗一般兵荒马乱过去，刘昊然是个病人这一事实被琐碎而喧闹的家庭生活压缩至最低，吴磊能做的，也只有催他按时吃药，自己多花些精力哄女儿给他争取些休息时间，尽量让他多陪果冻户外活动。

他很快发现，刘昊然在逃避。

在借着回归家庭的，这一层脆而薄的甜蜜的糖壳，不断逃避。

无意中发现刘昊然的医生在半个多月前就提出让他回来复诊，而刘昊然胡乱搪塞过去，如果不是被抓到根本不打算把这件事提上日程时，这些天对他倾注了空前的温柔耐性的吴磊忍不住发了脾气。刘昊然垂着头不说话，很可怜的模样，再加上听到动静的果冻幸灾乐祸拍手喊“爸爸挨骂喽”，连同坐在婴儿车里的妹妹们也不明就里的咧开小嘴笑，吴磊有再多气，也仿佛打到一团棉花上。

他明白刘昊然的恐惧。

以他的角度看，刘昊然显然在逐渐恢复，然而人的精神是何等精密复杂的仪器，这个包票他也不敢打。几天前，他还曾看到刘昊然对着那几张病历怔怔出神。

从云端跌入谷底，被宣判的那一天，他一定是很难捱。

他轻拍刘昊然的后背，终于忍不住轻声问他，“害怕了？”

刘昊然仍黏在他身上，声音闷闷沉沉：“如果有可能的话，再也不想回那里去了。”

吴磊能感觉到和自己肩窝肌肤紧紧相贴的脸颊和眼眶都在发热，然而最终也没有眼泪流下来。

“乖啊，我们说好的，就当是去旅行，好不好？”

刘昊然却不如平时好哄，几乎整个人挂在他身上，他能感觉到这个人在近乎贪婪的呼吸他身上略带玫瑰香味的空气，似乎要将血液中的氧气全部置换过一般，声音压低，极小声，但很执拗的说，“我怕，怕还是不好。”

不等他开口，刘昊然又压着他，把他压回座位里。vip候机室人不多，吴磊只得顺着他，暗自猜想别人眼中的他们，或许只是一对黏糊的平凡爱侣，这让他莫名平和下来，生出无限包容。

刘昊然又说，“谢谢你陪着我。”

顿了顿，又重复道，“谢谢。”

眼看这人又要犯病了，吴磊无奈的蹙起眉，拍拍他，“放开。”

难得抓住机会的刘昊然似乎要把黏人的设定贯彻到底，扭扭身子，半带撒娇的拒绝道，“唔。”

吴磊只得找理由说，“我饿了，让我去买点喝的，听话。”

出门赶得太急，没吃早饭，更何况赖在他身上这人就是始作俑者，他想这个理由总能堵住刘昊然的嘴，没想到直到他起身，人还像一个巨型挂件般环着他脖子挂在他身上。

最终吴磊只得拖着条尾巴，买了两杯牛奶对付一餐。明明两杯一模一样，刘昊然趁他不备从他身后伸出脑袋叼住他那份的吸管喝了一大口，无辜道，

“你的好喝。”

吴磊拿他没辙，只得和他你一口我一口换来换去，被他缠得眼花缭乱，无奈道，“越活越回去了。”

上了飞机也没个消停，飞机起飞后，刘昊然摸出pad，带点讨好问，

“看电影好不好？”

吴磊知道他下了不少电影存着，清楚有此一出，笑笑说，

“还电影，一会就得困。”

明知道今天有十个小时的飞行，无奈对刘昊然和果冻父子来说，什么天大的计划都抵不过买了新的游戏。吴磊凑近观摩，是养柴犬的轻松治愈类型，和父子俩曾经热衷的战斗甚至惊悚类截然不同，在他发表意见前，刘昊然冲他咧嘴说，“留着以后跟可可粒粒玩”。

看着被蒙在鼓里冲上来大呼“狗狗好可爱”的傻乎乎小胖墩儿，再看看另一边刚吃完奶吮着手指回味，尚不知天地为何物的公主们，吴磊对儿子表示深切同情。

鉴于第二天是周末，吴磊放纵儿子享受久违的和爸爸一起打游戏的时光，没想到两个人真的能给他玩到后半夜，一大一小两个脑袋顶着毛毯，果冻偎在爸爸怀里，东倒西歪睡成一团。吴磊把儿子抱回他自己卧室，作为惩罚，由得刘昊然在沙发上打着低低的呼噜。

他感觉到刘昊然似乎和之前不同了，甚至可以称得上退行性行为，有如一只曾经驯化成熟后遭遗弃的犬类，重新回归家庭后，总要做出些和曾经的驯良性情有悖的举动，以试探主人宽容的界限。

看似放浪，背后是深重的不安。

吴磊深深吸了口气，机舱内的空气干燥而带有特有气息，此时是深秋，窗外澄澈清冷。他觉得鼻腔黏膜有些微微刺痛，之前嗓子发炎又勾出咳嗽的旧疾，缠绵的盘踞他的身体。他习惯性去包里摸喉糖，不想刘昊然一早给他打开了捧在手里等着他，黑而圆的瞳孔里带有三分示弱和七分小心翼翼的讨好。

他们之间那些死结仍然存在，只是在差最后一口气就被利刃从中一刀两断时，被及时用金箔包覆。然而伤痕和症结依旧鲜明，被温情的粉色丝带装饰，反而显得不伦不类。

吴磊明白，他们之间欠缺的仍有一场长谈，或许还需要更多。

然而现在不是考虑这些的时机。

想来他和刘昊然倒当真很久没有一起看过电影，因为身份阻碍，像普通情侣那样在电影院十指紧扣分享一桶爆米花的机会，对他们而言从来极为奢侈，出入电影院往往是自己的新片首映式上。与需要出门的活动，刘昊然更喜欢窝在家里，十几二十岁时他们确实曾分享了彼此观影单上的大部分内容，刘昊然偶尔也带他看看动漫，更多的是冗长晦涩的老式黑白电影，窗外有零星雨声，爱人的皮肤有宜人的触感和温度，看着看着便沉沉睡去，交颈而眠。

是极为安适的回忆。

“嗯…”

刘昊然仍执拗蹭着他，小小声磨他许可，吴磊只得道，“好了好了，别拱了。”

刘昊然挑的是新出的一部略带悬疑的西班牙文艺电影，《她的肌肤》，比较小众，算不上叫座，但在业内评价不错，刚好也是吴磊有心了解但还未抽出时间的那部。色调意外的明朗，大片空镜，让人回想起夏天末尾那种湿热缱绻的空气，和永远橙中带粉的天色，世界被高温蒸成一杯甜酒，所有生灵都熏熏欲醉。

刘昊然一直偷眼看他的反应，似乎觉出他并不很在状态，小心翼翼伸出手，虚虚的把他圈在怀里。吴磊也索性不再假扮投入，半偎进身边人怀里，有一搭没一搭看着，甚至间或打个小小瞌睡。

太久没有时间静下心欣赏，钝了。

在半梦半醒间，吴磊有些不安的这样想，顺带朦朦胧胧记起自己尚不知何时何日能得以实施的复出计划。

他始终是要回归到镜头前去的，身边有没有曾经亦敌亦友的同伴都好，光影始终是他人生的主线。但现在关于他家事的讨论已盖过对他演员身份的关注，陆予白曾宽慰他说，有热度也未必全然是坏事，不如从参加较轻松的谈话类综艺节目开始，把他始终未曾开口正面回应的个人问题交代清楚，坦荡光明，看客自然不会再多口多舌。

然而事情似乎总不朝着他预想的方向发展，时至今日，他仍未作下决定。

他强迫自己把注意力放回电影上，男主妻子失踪后，与她酷肖的角色出现，他看着影片里似乎总潮热黏滞的空气中男主在草坪前的木质回廊下同她颠鸾倒凤，她有一头和这个家的女主人近似，令人过目不忘的，黑色大丽花式的旧式卷发，如潮汐般随着身体的上下起伏而柔软的律动。

至此影片的配乐开始变得吊诡，不知是什么乐器，微弱而纤细，却显得刺耳。身为医生的男主亲手为情人整形，抚摸她的脸，叫出妻子的名字，“Inés”。

吴磊呼吸一窒，潜意识警告他应当按下暂停，但不等他付诸行动，有一双历经风霜的蓝眼睛的男主就说出下一句台词，

“你真的很像她。”

空气如他预料那般陷入凝滞。

吴磊心思已全然不在节奏偏慢的影片姗姗来迟的高潮情节上，只暗暗祈祷刘昊然不要说什么，各自维持表面平静看下去就好，虽然难捱，看进度条也只需一二十分钟便可结束。偏偏刘昊然生硬的按下了锁屏，又画蛇添足说，“累了，不看了。”

讪讪收起pad后，刘昊然下颌搁在桌板上，久久不吭一声。

吴磊却忍不住想起，刘昊然这些天，因为精神药物挫了锐气，时常犯些不至伤筋动骨的小错，像个喜剧电影里常有的那种宽厚而迷糊的傻爸爸，之前有一次出门忘了带钥匙，吴磊接果冻回来时，刘昊然正坐在地上发呆，当时他看到的，也是这般茫然又委屈的侧脸。

他轻轻叹了口气，想摸摸刘昊然在窗外天光映衬下看起来毛茸茸的头发，最终还是收回手。

直至空乘人员送来饮品，才终于有了打破沉默的时机。

“昊然。”

吴磊本以为刘昊然睡着了，去叫人时才发觉他仍以同样的姿势一动不动伏在原地，眼睛直直望着舷窗外云层。他心尖一抖，不敢想这个人又在想什么，伸手替他把遮光板拉下一些，“喝点东西。”

刘昊然仍保持那个姿势，只把脑袋转过来枕在手臂上，“咖啡。”

吴磊顿了顿，把他的意思转化一下传递出去：“一杯水。”

等午餐被送来，蔬果沙拉花菜泥和牛肉摆在面前，刘昊然依然兴致欠奉，他这些天食欲始终不算太好，慢吞吞咬了两口作为甜点的奶酪饼，又索然无味的丢开。吴磊索性不再管他，闭上眼睛，决定抓住后半程的飞行时间休息。

迷糊间，他感觉到一只手拂开了他额前散落的头发。

“其实你不用对我这么好的。”

他听到刘昊然小声的，用自以为不会惊扰他的声音说，

“我不配。”

趁刘昊然也终于蹙着眉睡着，头歪在他身上时，吴磊睁开眼睛坐起身，把他pad里那部惹祸的电影删去。

到达多伦多已近中午，先乘地铁，又转为打车。像这样的双人旅行，已许久不曾有过，他们身边各自有太多人环绕，反而冲淡了他们之间与生俱来的羁绊。异国空气新鲜而生冷，明明是第一次同游多伦多，却是故地重游的心境。

连走错路绕到一处有身穿动物装的艺人在吹萨克斯的小广场，石头剪刀布决定午餐结果选中一家滋味难言的家庭餐馆，路边自动售货机买到一瓶口味古怪的甜茶，这类平庸小事，都空前的可爱有趣。

年少时，他们也曾借着工作的机会顺便异国约会，一连串繁忙的工作安排后总缀一个甜美而疯狂的尾巴。说来有些是着意安排有些是巧合，他们时常前后脚到同一个国家甚至城市活动，如同在沙砾里捡拾星辰般，抓紧来之不易的机会胡天胡地。多数时间在用尽气力亲密，或乱吃东西，吴磊深深记得有一个晚上，因为刚碰面第二天又要各自回国，刘昊然带他串了好几家餐厅，那一晚所有感官被一道道近乎奢侈的菜品占据，烤兔肉配野菌，墨鱼子海鲜啫喱，红酒烩牛尾，蟹肉云吞龙虾汤，核桃蒜蓉牛油焗法国蜗牛，连甜品都尝过好几道，蜜酒烩梨，冻柠檬舒芙蕾，一支有奶油太妃糖口味的甜酒。转场的路上路过商场还违反他们平时消费观的买了许多零零碎碎，当中最满意的当属刘昊然给他挑的一条有星星的链坠。最后大包小包回酒店时已近破晓，一进门便滚到一地纸袋间，黏黏糊糊接吻，再接吻，傻兮兮的额头抵着额头甜笑。

颇有些纸醉金迷意味，连回忆起来都觉得那段时光如同蒙上艳粉柔纱，绮丽而不真实。天光大亮时，他们仍拼命抓紧最后的可以从平时密不透风生活中逃离的时间，近乎疯狂的爱抚彼此年轻的肌肤，刘昊然把他抱到大理石的洗手台前，他一条圆润光洁的小腿自刘昊然赤裸的肩头荡下来，相爱得仿佛没有明天。

赵菁曾有意无意说，昊然是不是水土不服，一出国回来脸色就差，得好几天缓不过来。

说这话时是在自电影节回来的私人接风宴上，刘昊然一口酒含在嘴里险些喷出来，吴磊不露痕迹窃笑，坏心眼的在桌布遮掩下碰他的脚。

计程车渐行渐远，窗外景色不觉间近似郊区。距离添了可可粒粒不过几个月，吴磊不惯这样的长途跋涉，历尽辛苦的骨骼一早对他发出抗议，他稍一皱眉，刘昊然拥着他的手臂紧了紧，示意他坐到自己腿上来。

“这儿软和。”

吴磊看到他戳了戳自己的肚子，自嘲般说。

有云的午后，光线浅淡，连同爱人的肩膊，筑起密闭而安全的空间。吴磊闭起眼睛，刘昊然身上的棉质衣料被穿透车窗的阳光熨烫，是温暖熨帖的触感，他把脸颊贴上去，曾经无数次占有他的alpha的信息素味道一瞬将他轻柔包裹。他的身体自动自发近乎贪婪的汲取这气息，当中有清苦而发涩的余味，他忍不住说，“不一样了。”

话已出口他又觉后悔，刘昊然抚摸他蓬松柔软被太阳晒得发暖的头发，在额角落下一吻。

“多抱抱你就好了。”

如果不是刘昊然指明，吴磊几乎不敢相信眼前是一家疗养院。

平心而论，这个地方其实很美。坐落在幽静林间，枝叶繁茂，走至山路半程都不会发现其间有任何建筑，只在绕过一条落满松果的小径后，几栋白色木质小房子才会悄然出现。

极安静，是在浮华世间沉浮如他们，极为陌生的那种静。明明正午刚过，或许因为林木参天的缘故，这里的时间却像是黄昏，微凉的空气中有几只黑色的似乎是蝙蝠的影子匆匆掠过。

一想到他身边的人就是在这个地方度过了一百多个日夜，吴磊便觉心口发紧。

他不自觉触碰刘昊然藏在衣袖间紧握着袖口的手指，对方的手指稍一迟疑，即刻攀上他的，紧紧握在掌心。

“这里，那边，还有那边，都是我经常看书的地方，当然，书没看多少，觉没少睡。”

刘昊然如同回家般，指点着院内风景给他看，一处小得几乎不能称之为湖的人工湖，一座长满不知名植物的小山头，偶尔有身着制服的医护人员匆匆而过。吴磊试图想象这个人如他所说躺在山坡背风面身上盖一本书出神望天的模样，努力数次均以失败告终，内心涌上的名为心痛的情感已扼制了他所有的想象力。

“想了特别多，我不是做过一期采访，人生彩票那个，就在脑子里把它拍出来，一遍一遍放，自己做观众。”

他的导游声音渐渐低下去，

“看着看着又觉得特别可笑，没意思就睡着了，等醒过来，又想，还拍个什么劲的，我的那位主角，已经被我弄丢了。

“不管想什么，最后都归结到一件事上来，那就是，这个叫刘昊然的人，真混账。”

吴磊心口发堵，还没来得及开口，刘昊然在林木间发现了什么，指给他看，“那个，我的老朋友。”

“松鼠？”

“这里特别多松鼠，”

刘昊然说着走到树下，摊开手掌，仿佛童话绘本中的场景一般，毛茸茸的小家伙树上上下窜了几圈似乎在确认是否是自己离去多日的挚友，拿定主意后，轻轻一跃，漂亮的毛皮在枝杈间划出一道闪着金光的弧线。

“这应该就是跟我最好那个，尾巴这儿，喏，缺了一块。”

刘昊然双手捧着他的松鼠朋友，放轻声音，极小心的吹一口气把蓬松的大尾巴吹开，回头示意吴磊过来看。

“有一天我看书睡着，他自己跳到我胸口上来了，我喂他吃了点东西，倒是不客气，第二天就带着女朋友回来找我。”

刘昊然一边解释，一边碰碰吴磊要他伸出手，试图把掌心里闪着一对黑豆般眼睛东看西看的小家伙转移到吴磊手上。

吴磊也不觉把声音放到最轻：“小心点，别吓跑了。”

“没事，他跟你熟。”

刘昊然歪歪脑袋，露出小男孩恶作剧般稚气的虎牙笑。

“听我念叨好多遍了，耳朵上的毛就是听我废话听掉的。”

漂亮的小朋友短暂造访又蹦跳着消失在林间后，刘昊然望着它身影隐没的方向，轻轻呼了口气。

“不知道Rita今天值不值班，我还给她带了礼物。”

刘昊然念叨着，忽然轻轻执起他的手，极认真的，一点点和他十指紧扣，连同枝叶间碎落的阳光一并握在掌心。

“有时候我会跟她聊聊你，我总是在后悔，

“她说，如果真正是命定的那个人，时间总会把他带回我身边的。”


	13. “曾令你疯旧情要一别而尽”

18+19

“是我个性舞摆 换来这封信 曾令你疯旧情要一别而尽”

目送刘昊然走进诊室，吴磊呼出口气，身体向后倒，靠住墙壁以作支撑。

他缓缓阖起眼睛，仰起头。有金色的秋日阳光穿透了薄薄的眼睑，即使眼睛紧闭，视野内也是一片浓重的血红。

他松下肩膀，任由厚重的疲惫自内而外像一团阳光穿不透的黑雾包裹了他。不仅是舟车劳顿给生产不久的身体造成的负担，更难捱的是心力透支。不知何时起，同刘昊然的相处，对他而言成了一项自我支出的事。

在他近三十年的人生中相当长的一部分时间，且不说见到刘昊然本人，仅仅是想起这个人的眉眼面目，或者自工作间歇收到一条可能仅仅是表情包的信息，就足以成为他长效的精神补给，给他奇异的抚慰和甜蜜。那时他们处在最好的年纪，他仍挂在十几岁的尾巴上，刘昊然刚刚二十出头，是一个仍乐于做些后青春期的痴傻的付出，一个又尚天真稚气极易满足的绝妙差距。他被宠得纯真娇憨，浅粉色脸颊带着细腻的珠光，是一朵仰赖恋人给的蜜糖浇灌的小玫瑰，金灿灿，蜜汁充盈在他的眉梢眼尾，线条深刻却饱满的脸颊，柔嫩下唇，乃至丰盈柔软的身体，轻轻一戳便能满出来。那时他对自己是幸福的这一事实有十足确信，面对无数公众目光，也可以直白带一点娇憨的说出“我觉得我过得挺好的”这样的话，这般底气十足。

他开始逐渐体察到，即使做再多自我建设，一个人真正的感受如何，始终瞒不过自己的肌肤和心脏。他并未放弃，直至眼下这一秒，他仍试图重新选择刘昊然作为余生的伴侣。重建的过程是细微但可知可感的，他甚至能感觉到，他们曾因和伴侣的关系破裂而各自收回的那一部分自我，正经由两人相触的发丝指尖肩颈，重新融铸成对方身体的一部分。但即使这样，也不得不承认，刘昊然这个人的存在，已不再像曾经那样，一呼一吸，便足以在他的小小宇宙掀起一场梦幻的风暴。

他深知自己的本质是可用疏离形容的，他内心深处有一道防线，很难进入，一旦入内又很难剖离，因而曾经进入的人一朝离开又试图重新获取许可权，其难度可想而知。对刘昊然其人的仰赖，爱慕，已连同憎恶和恨意，被他一并打包收好，归为“待处理”的情绪分区。他独自一人在心里溺水，即使刘昊然一路在他身边，他们已有二十多个小时不曾片刻分离，这个人的一举一动对他而言，仍像隔了灰蓝海水，觉得遥远且不真切。

或许这样也好，吴磊想。他们之前一步错步步错，或许正因为对彼此，尤其他对刘昊然，有过高的情感需求。

这样也好。

刘昊然在使劲浑身解数努力讨他欢心，他不是感觉不到。面对他，刘昊然甚至拿出了十几年的演员生活培养出的镜头专属的那种着意的营造感，一手捧起松鼠望向他时，画面仿佛拍杂志。有一半人生都被镜头捕捉撷取的他们，都十分清楚该如何运用自己这张脸，了解自己怎样的表情角度才最抓人。同样，无数次探班积累出的经验，也使得他们极易区分对方营业状态和真正自然放松下的细微差别。

这种刻意令他更加不安。

有些东西始终无可挽回了，他知道，而刘昊然知道他知道。

曾经他独自占有过刘昊然营业状态背后无数短暂抽离的瞬间。刘昊然快毕业那年，圆了他的梦去非洲看野生动物，拍下无数开心得像个小男孩的照片。收工后的晚上吴磊陪他视频，手机里的刘昊然躺在距离帐篷不远的一处草坪上，在极差的信号条件下，声音磕磕绊绊传来，低低的：“时差倒不过来，回去又该失眠了。”

刘昊然的睡眠问题一直存在，那段时间尤为严重。或许此前久不工作的缘故，像个经过漫长暑假即将面对开学考试的小学生，他的焦虑感空前强烈。吴磊陪他去看了中医吃药调理，收效甚微。那段时间，刘昊然经常溜到他的住处，不怎么拉着他打游戏，做得最多的是蔫蔫的从背包里扯出最喜欢的绒毯作为助眠工具，往怀里一抱，霸占他的床，开睡。

那时的刘昊然已不再挣扎，把整个晚上拿来作为做新戏功课的时间，白天用来作为对整晚缺失的睡眠的补足，一睡可以从早上睡到下午。吴磊把窗帘放下来，遮光布隔绝了光线，空气是大块软糖般迟滞黏腻却微甜的质地，陪他度过许多个晨昏颠倒的日夜。

同样是去非洲那次，刘昊然一路上的表现被记录下来，写出了“话痨多动症”的采访稿，而只有吴磊知道，在他们私下视频里的很多个瞬间，刘昊然会突然沉默下来，吴磊对此早已习以为常，陪他一道沉默。

许久，刘昊然重新开口，一边把镜头转过去，给他看大片干燥空荡的荒原。

“好像也并不是我想的那样……总觉得少了点什么。

“觉得这里好大，我好小。

“好想消失啊。”

他的防晒霜被风干后又重新流下的汗水冲开，晒得微微发红的鼻尖怼着镜头，说着这种意味不明的丧气话也显得很可爱。吴磊稍一蹙眉，被训练出满满求生欲的家伙赶紧赔笑道，“带着你一起，带着你一起。”

回过神时，吴磊才发觉自己嘴角带笑。

他怀念那个刘昊然，也怀念当时的自己，怀念曾经的相处。

这一次出行，或许因为他已经是三个孩子的daddy，身后多了许多羁绊的缘故，又或者久不远行对异国空气不够习惯，他时时感到寂寞，空前想念家里的三个小家伙。或许这也并不能怪到刘昊然头上，他想，人的情感从来是捉摸不定的东西。

他拿出自落地后就没怎么关注过的手机，早在北京机场时，梁礼权就给他打过电话，当时刘昊然正整个人趴在他身上紧紧握着他的手，他没有接，任由手机在包里贴着身体无声震动。后来梁礼权又接连发来几条微信，内容都很长，他大致看了一眼，匆匆按下锁屏。

眼下他还没有足够心力，去处理这一节因他的alpha的缺位而平白滋生的纠葛。

看到陆予白的名字出现在未读消息栏里，他本能觉得不妙。他不好的预感很快得到印证，陆予白告诉他，就在他们还在飞机上时，有营销号爆出所谓网友私信投稿，称拍到了他和刘昊然双双出现在机场的照片，所幸只有两个模糊的背影。就在复合一说暗流涌动时，公众的视线又被新一条更夺人眼球的爆料吸引而去，是刘昊然在多伦多的某家咖啡厅和Sean见面的偷拍。相较他们在机场似是而非的背影，这张照片拍得可谓颇有技术含量，刘昊然的眉眼清晰可辨。或许人在国外较为放松的缘故，刘昊然未有太多遮掩，只戴了他平时最常戴的普通框架眼镜，整张脸袒露在镜头下，被锤得不能更死。小模特虽然只有一个背影，但很快被网友扒出他穿的背后带有黄色emoji笑脸的黑色风衣是他自创的一个品牌，和他出国读书时的机场私服对应。

这张照片很快被各路营销号传得满天飞，配文仿佛约好般都是明晃晃的“出轨再添一锤”，甚至有网友改了之前莫名翻红的一部狗血伦理剧，用ps将他们三个主角的脸换上去。

吴磊抱着好玩的心态翻了几张改图，淡淡笑了。他足够好，没兴趣陪那两个人玩什么变身复仇的游戏。

刘昊然从诊室出来时天色已暗。

吴磊坐在门口长椅上望向他。他逆光走出来，转为灰紫色的暮云在他脸上留下投影。不只是他，他相信这段时间刘昊然也承受着许多，比他们想象中更为艰难的三十而立后的日子在这个男人身上留下太多痕迹。时至今日，他走路时偶尔仍习惯性的微微向左侧身，他的左手手术尚算成功，外表上几乎如常，只是需要受力时吴磊仍时常瞥见他暗中蹙眉。一段几乎空白的日子过去，他曾经靠年轻紧致维持着的少年的清瘦感已褪色走形。吴磊看着他笑着同医生作别，转过脸时，眉目低垂，看不清表情。

即便如此，将所有的损伤磨蚀松弛垮塌同曾经的光芒相抵扣后，他眼前这个名为刘昊然的男人，依然是雄性动物中极富魅力的那一类。

吴磊看着他走向自己，在自己身边坐下。肩膀相触的那刻他能感觉到刘昊然整个人舒缓下来，仿佛自己于他而言认真是一帖良药。刘昊然慢慢把头靠在他身上，温软的嘴唇无意识的微微嘟起来，是他偶尔会出现的那种，孩子般清澈却迷惘的神情。

何等可爱。何其无辜。

吴磊极力控制自己的情绪，收敛着心神，但刚才看过的偷拍照仍不断浮现在眼前，清晰到他连刘昊然当时的状态表情都历历可辨。他忍不住想，或许这个人惯用的手段便是如此。他太聪明，太过清楚自己怎样的面目才最讨喜。他面对那个比他们小上十岁的孩子时该是怎样的语调神情，也是这般用特有的诚恳的孩子气打动对方的吗？

刘昊然在他怀里动了动，似乎寻不到舒服的角度，索性转回身把他整个人抱住，脑袋顺势埋进他怀里。

“你都不问我结果怎么样。”

语气闷闷的，吴磊想起他曾经吐槽医生的口音和繁杂的问诊内容，轻轻笑了，揉了揉他的头发。

“我们不是来度假的吗？”

刘昊然便也笑了，眨眨眼睛，“带你去个好地方。”

一走出疗养院已有一台事先约好的车在等，吴磊才觉出不对，望向身边人。

“去哪里？”

刘昊然脸上仍是若无其事，只是握着他的手紧了紧，吴磊注意到他唇角勾起一点难以抑制的笑容。

他忽然心头一凉。

他记起之前有段时间刘昊然时常神神秘秘捧着手机，明显不想让他看到的模样。出于本能的好奇，他偷偷瞥过一眼，一个类似产品展示的页面一晃而过。

当时他的小公主们正处在刚刚会爬会抬头，开始对一些色彩鲜艳的玩具表现出极大兴趣，看到人就会咧开小嘴笑的最丢不开手的阶段，他和刘昊然哄了这个哄那个，生活浸在宝宝特有的乳香和种种婴儿用品里，他不曾分出心神多想。现在回忆当时看过的页面，似乎是一个知名珠宝品牌的官方网站。

想到这一点，刘昊然接下来的计划便不言而喻。

“昊然。”

吴磊顿下脚步，近乎告饶般仓促的叫停他。他仍顾忌着刘昊然的情绪，不忘用上他所能给出的最柔和的语气。

“我们回酒店休息吧，我累了。你肚子饿的话，我们叫客房套餐好不好？”

话音刚落，他感到刘昊然的手臂环住了他的腰。这是一个他们之间曾经熟稔到达成默契的动作，但或许许久未曾被这样对待的缘故，吴磊一惊，不着痕迹的避开他，改为挽住他那条手臂。刘昊然便不勉强，只慢慢把骨感修长的五指挤进他指缝间，和他十指交扣。

他撒娇般说，“在多伦多这么久，都没去吃过好吃的。”

是，吴磊在心里凉凉的想，咖啡厅，确实算不得刘昊然定义里的“好吃的”。

“就陪我一次，回去帮你按摩。”

吴磊别无他法，那种觉得自己像是拿了配错的剧本误入本不该他出现的片场的感觉重新回来，并摄住了他。因为奔波一整天加上压力过大，一路上他都觉得太阳穴紧绷着阵阵泛痛，胃也隐隐翻搅。在乘电梯登上刘昊然安排好的旋转餐厅，发觉内里空无一人，意识到身边这个人为他包下了全场后，这种强烈的不适感尤甚。

餐厅环境没有问题，因为只有他们两个，衬得侍者的大提琴声在安静的空气中有天鹅绒般的华贵质感，落座后，身边近在咫尺的便是一整个灯火璀璨的多伦多。餐点没有问题，柑橘沙拉和烤甜菜，配有帕尔玛干酪的黑比诺葡萄酒炖牛排，烤彩虹鲑鱼和扇贝卷，灰胡桃南瓜浓汤，样样散发着极具诱惑力的香气。他明白问题不出在这些上面，刘昊然的安排从来没有纰漏，他们之间一切只是时间不对。

他极力想把气氛压至仿佛只是他们之间一餐稍显奢侈的普通晚宴，同时小心翼翼提防着刘昊然的一举一动。正餐吃过，等待甜点的间歇，他眼见刘昊然伸手探向内袋，仿佛有一只无形的手扼紧他的咽喉，一瞬甚至感到呼吸困难。

眼前这个人，曾向他求婚三次。

第一次时他们都可谓少不更事的年纪，相较于同龄人而言，命运女神过早向他们展露了慷慨仁慈的一面。世界于他们而言是光怪陆离的游乐园，感官一早被连日来看过的新奇有趣尝过的种种滋味满满占据，情绪异样高涨。当时的他是那般相信他们之间有天定姻缘这回事，刘昊然也一样。连划拳决定接下来的去向时经常如他们初见那次一样多次连平，或是瞒着对方偷偷订了一模一样的蛋糕，跳蚤市场刚好淘到一对分别有LEO和TURBO字样的串珠手链可以改为挂饰挂在包上，这一类琐事，现在回忆起来有许多都只能算是小孩子家家酒的级别，在当时都被视为他们之间一早存在的羁绊的印证。那一天，跟着老银匠当便宜学徒忙活了整整一下午的刘昊然，因为爱出汗体质头发湿成一绺绺，手上带着磨出的新鲜血泡和被工具染污的锈迹，对着他摊开掌心，上面躺着两枚来之不易的小小的戒指。指环是用匙羹和餐叉打成的，断面因为制造者学艺不精而显得参差不齐，工艺甚至算得上粗陋，但他的男孩那般可爱，如同一只毛茸茸胖墩墩散发奶香和阳光味道的幼犬，自草丛中叼来一朵雏菊，垂下狗狗眼摇着尾巴脏兮兮湿漉漉望着你。他几乎立刻便答应了，直到今天，他仍觉得换做任何一个人，都无法拒绝当时的刘昊然。

第二次他们业已组建家庭，生下了可爱的儿子。自添了新生命起，他便觉得生活一天天加速，如同按下快进。他们之间曾经被视为默契见证的许多东西不再被刻意留心和提起，他很疲惫，他知道刘昊然也是。但在他们的第五个结婚纪念日，刘昊然挖空心思做了一桌精致点心，把一枚陨石戒指藏在餐盘里的那一日，唯独那一日，是慢放的，一格格，一帧一帧，每个画面都流淌着柔软温暖的，蜜糖般半透明的光。

第三次，便是眼下这次。

他的男孩，严格来说，已不再可以称为男孩。不少媒体都称他们这一代九五后小生开始进入转型期，同样，在生活中，他们也经历了许多彼此都未曾预备的变故。命运对他们两人仿佛是裹上厚厚糖衣的利刃，在他们一口一口吮尽最后的甜美的同时，将它锋利残酷的一面猝不及防暴露出来。争执，猜忌，分离，疾病，伤痛，如此种种。他们那艘糖果纸折成的小舟，在风雨中飘摇，终究无法渡海。隔着烛光，他看到的男人已不再是曾经的模样。今晚算得上他这段时间以来状态最好的一晚，为了这一刻他早有准备，在出发复诊前就用可能会请他的医生共进晚餐的理由穿了正装，考究的礼服掩去了他身上许多疲倦衰弱。吴磊试图从他脸上寻找当年在手作集市上那种热烈透明的幼犬般的笑容，但他自己的眼睛也早已不如当年清澈。

他低下头，自闪亮的银质餐具间望见自己变形模糊的倒影。

一个小小的深蓝色天鹅绒戒指盒已被推到面前，他深吸一口气，按住了刘昊然想要打开盒子的手。

“昊然。”

他一边说出口，一边反复斟酌着自己此刻的决定。

“吃好了的话，我们早点回去。”

话一落地，他能感受到刘昊然的错愕。他强迫自己抬起头直视他，看到对面男人的脸一瞬转为可怜的煞白。

“谢谢你为了我准备这一切，我很开心。”

他仍握着刘昊然的手，尽量让自己的语气不至太过沉重。

“我觉得，好的东西，要留到更好的时间，你说呢？”

刘昊然抿紧双唇，眼皮低垂下来。吴磊一时无从分辨他究竟是失落还是生气，他看起来全然像一个在不经排练的公演上，搭档忽然说了不按剧本的台词的手足无措的男主角。

他久久不开口，一度被他们之间紧绷气氛盖过的大提琴音隐约传来，冷下来的空气中有令人窒息的难堪在悄然滋长。

“我明白了，”

过了漫长的足足数分钟，刘昊然才缓过神，把戒指盒收回自己的衣袋，语气轻快得异样。

“先放在我这里，记得找我取回来。”

表面的谐和顺畅被撕开，至于接下来呈上的甜点是点缀了香草酱及酸奶油的苹果馅饼，还是干芒果木薯布丁，便没有人再有心思理会。

刘昊然原本恪守病人守则，整晚只喝气泡水，在正餐已结束的现下，他却忽然给自己倒了一杯红酒。吴磊张了张口，最终狠不下心拦他。刘昊然从来都是个有分寸的人，他想，而且很多事也不能靠他管一辈子。他望着面前自斟自饮，眼神飘向窗外不知名方向的男人，眼前不由自主浮现出他更年轻时的模样，与现在的面容轮廓交相重叠。

那年刘昊然也不过十七八岁，那是他们之间共进的第一次不是小龙虾烤串的，勉强称得上正式的晚餐。当时的刘昊然算是个半大男孩，刚刚拍了他的第一部电影，是极新的新人，身上那股素人时期的土气尚未从骨子里剔除干净，在大多数时间显得憨厚稚拙。唯独那次，在光影和红酒杯的映衬下，那张稍嫌稚气圆润的脸第一次看起来不像是玩伴或者大男孩，狭长眼睛带着三分微醺眯起来，像是一个真正的男人。吴磊记得当时自己如同此前每一次和他的同伴私下见面时那样，叽叽喳喳说了许多话，以往刘昊然是会陪他一起天南海北乱聊，并且适时插入他品味独特的恶心萌冷笑话的，那天的刘昊然却很不一样，只轻笑着听。他距离成年尚早，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着不能喝酒，直到刘昊然沾了一点嫣红酒液的手指点在他下唇。他忽然怔住，自刘昊然指尖，尝到了甜酒的味道。

带有类似榛果和曲奇的香气，柔和，毫不酸涩。后来随着年龄渐长，他对红酒也有了些研究，那一晚那个人指尖那种奇异的甜香，他却始终遍寻不获。

是好时光的味道。

他过早的享尽了甜美，余下的便只有苦涩余味。

三两杯红酒，以他对刘昊然的了解，绝不至于到醉的程度。但这一餐漫长的晚餐临近尾声时，刘昊然出去了一次，再回来便脚步虚浮，吴磊不得不适时叫停，带他离开。回去的路上刘昊然歪在一边头抵着车窗，分明是醉意上头的模样。

“真的没办法和过去一样了吗？”

在吴磊开口前，他又低声说，

“我在学着好好对你了。”

“我知道。”

吴磊低声劝慰他，伸手去探他的脸，指尖触碰到的皮肤都发着高热。不及他反应，刘昊然忽然握住他抚触自己脸颊的那只手，把他带进怀里，昏暗的夜晚车厢里吴磊只觉眼前一暗，掺杂了酒精气息的干爽清苦的味道包覆了他。他下意识偏过头，一个急迫而仓促的吻被迫落在他颊边。

“好了，别在这里。”

吴磊抹了把脸，低声说。因为出门前刘昊然的提醒，他穿了休闲套装内搭一件领口系带的月白色绸衬衫，质地滑软，在刘昊然出其不意的攻势间已领口大开。他平复着呼吸，能感觉到身后那人炙烈渴求的眼神仍落在自己后颈肌肤上，留下微痛的烧灼感。他一边整理衣襟，一边往驾驶座望了一眼。他们的目的地是一间有名的情侣酒店，自然也是刘昊然预定好的，计程车司机正见怪不怪自顾自听着电台。

酒店的电梯间装饰成华丽的金色，冷白灯光自头顶打下来。方才被alpha充满侵略性的目光黏着的感觉仍停留在身后，寸步不离，即使这个alpha是占有并标记过他，和他组建家庭的那一个，久违的被狩猎感仍然使吴磊深觉不安。

他抬头望去，平滑的镜面天花板上映出他和刘昊然的身影。被拉伸扭曲，各自朝向一方，如剧中一幕。

甫一进门刘昊然便甩下西装外套扔在地毯上，手里从疗养院拿回来的药散落下来发出与地面接触的轻响，药盒被从窗纱透进来的冷色月光打成数个不规则的白色几何体。被握住手腕推抵在门上的那刻，吴磊下意识闭上眼睛，在一片凌乱间努力回忆着，他有多久没和这个人亲密过了，以至于连他情动时的眉眼神情都回忆不起来，对他被情欲支配而暴露出alpha原始本性时的面目如此陌生。

和刘昊然分居已是一年多前的事，他试图回忆他们之间最后一次肌肤相亲，本以为距离现在已有数百个日夜。但很快，被他尘封在记忆最底层的那个夜晚笼罩了他。出于自我保护的本能，他极少回忆起那一场荒唐，然而回避的原因正是因为对那一晚的感触太过清晰深刻，记忆如同一把柔软利刃，剖开他的表皮肌理，径直沉淀入他血肉最底层。他是如何同一尾被捕获的人鱼般冰冷僵直，他身边的alpha是如何强取豪夺给他留下身体被劈开般的疼痛，裸露的后背皮肤被地毯磨砺时是如何丝丝刺痒，一切历历如昨，完好无损的封存在他脑内，哪怕触及些许记忆的边缘，都让他如死过一次一般苦痛。

他惊恐的发觉，此刻他正经历的一切，与那一天如此相似，仿佛噩梦重映。

当时这个男人也是这般粗暴而毫无章法，带有酒精味道的灼热呼吸拂在他肩颈间，肆意扯开他的衬衣，啃咬他柔软的肌肤。只有在这种时刻，他才真切感受到alpha天然的力量优势，哪怕是刘昊然这样并不以体格见长的类型，用一只手制住他手腕禁锢在头顶时，也如同铁镣般难以挣脱。

他浑身一震，从肌肤到血液都冷下来，冷得彻骨。

到了这一步，他才发觉他并非如自己所想那般豁达。

和前任爱侣异国独处，当中意味着什么，他能想到的，刘昊然自然比他更早想过。出行前，他已做足了和这个人重温旧梦的准备。毕竟有十余年来无数次欢爱做为基础，对方留下的种子曾数度在他身体里孕育成果实，他过分乐观的相信，只要他打起精神，便足以配合。然而在这一刻他悲哀的意识到，人的精神和心境是一台过分精密复杂的仪器，曾经受过的冲击或伤害，绝无自愈的可能，而仅仅是随时间逝去而蒙尘，表面不再显露伤痕，却总能在相似情形下先一步发出警示，精准读档回放。

他低低的轻喘，转头避开男人的掠夺，却将雪白长颈更多的暴露在利齿下。

刘昊然喘着气，自他颈窝抬起脸，抬眼仰视他，有汗水顺着发间滑落，滴进眼尾，因受到刺激而两眼赤红。

“吴磊，磊磊，求你，别拒绝我，别抛下我。”

他一刹分神间，刘昊然温热的唇已堵住他的呼吸。

他下意识抬手拥住面前人的肩背，因为许久不曾承受激烈的吻而显得慌乱生涩，不觉拼命从吻着他的男人口中汲取沾了海风和红酒味道的空气。意识却是游离且冰冷的，他模糊记起，被当做别人占有的那一晚，或许潜意识中认为“不是他”，向来即使在他们爱得最为痴缠时也算得上温柔克制的刘昊然格外肆无忌惮，在他身体里肆意冲撞，他仿佛变成顽童手中的玩具，被扭曲翻转折叠。他身上由内至外沾满了刘昊然的气息，但由始至终，这个人，连一个吻也不曾给他。

使得眼下这一个迟来的温热缠绵的吻，也显出苦涩。

他始终在分神，等反应过来，才发觉自己睁着眼睛，失神望着眼前人被月光打磨得清冽深邃的眉目。刘昊然正温声问着他什么，此前他竟毫无觉察。

“……好吗？”

不觉间他的眼睛已溢满泪水，刘昊然捧起他的脸，温柔的啜去。

“好吗？”

他怔怔的，下意识点头。下一秒身体一轻，整个人被打横抱起来，他本能抱紧刘昊然的脖子。

柔软宽大的水床，仿佛今晚重现的噩梦的梦门，最终温柔慈悲的吞噬了他。

“别怕，宝贝。”

刘昊然的前戏可谓温柔细致到极点，轻柔的吻覆过他身体每一寸肌肤，柔软渗汗的腋下，肩头增生赘余的疤痕，被新生儿吸吮过而敏感泛红的乳粒。被握住腰的那刻，他下意识护住小腹，又被吻着手背轻轻拉开，微微粗糙的掌心抚过他尚未平滑紧致如初而微微松软的，仍像处于孕初期的小腹，下腹新添的切口，那丛变形失色的玫瑰。

脑内闪过入院待产前，他在镜子里看到的自己的模样。怀着双胎的体型变化远比他怀着果冻时剧烈，有很长一段时间，他都下意识忽略了自己的身体。那一天，他赤裸着，久违的完完整整看到了自己，周的肚子浑圆膨隆，因重量而微微垂坠，肌肤被拉到最薄而泛着莹莹的光。那丛被他纹上用以遮盖伤口的，曾经如铠甲般让他重新寻回自我的玫瑰，已被拉抻得不成样子。

他抚摸圆隆高耸的肚子，如果不是镜中倒影做了同样的回应，他几乎不敢相信那是自己的身体。

他凶狠的颤抖，轻声呜咽起来。刘昊然停下动作，把他拥在怀里，不断轻声哄他。

他觉得仿佛在拍一场情欲戏，无数个自己冷眼旁观，身体内的爱火被冰封住，血液冻结，无论如何也热不起来。

不对，一切都不对。

然而刘昊然的汗水滴在他睫毛上，眼尾一阵酸涩，他抬眼看到他因忍耐而涨红的脸和颈间历历暴起的青筋，对方脸上虽是温柔体谅的神情，他却觉得自己仍在那场漫长戏份的镜头下，暴露在无数目光中，对手演员早已就位，所有人都在等他一个进入状态。身体不自觉因焦虑更加紧绷，太阳穴痛得像要裂开，仿佛什么东西要顶破他，自他这副躯壳中生出。

他按住刘昊然的手，声音几乎是虚弱的，

“可以了……”

对方露出的惊喜眼神他不是没有觉察，看在眼里，他只觉悲哀且歉疚。他只是无从应对漫长而温柔的刑罚，男人却把他的呼救当做接受和应允。

直至炙热硬挺抵在股间，他又一次感到切肤恐惧。记忆中那个晚上那种撕裂般的剧痛占据了他所有思维，他挣扎着往上躲，不觉呻吟出声，“疼……”

刘昊然蹙起眉，喘了两口，声音仍是温柔的，带着苦笑：“还没开始呢，宝贝。放轻松，我不会伤到你的，嗯？”

紧接着有什么东西探进来，是刘昊然的手指，重复之前的步骤，给他做再一次的扩张。他们都心知肚明，问题不出在这里，刘昊然了解他的身体甚至远胜于他，应该扩张到怎样的程度，一早已形成体感记忆，绝无出错可能。他能感到男人修长有力的手指在自己的私密处探寻按压，因为过度紧张，他的胃开始一阵阵抽痛。望着对方温柔低垂的眉眼，他一再勉强忍下反胃的冲动。

“乖，乖啊，不要怕。”

一个温柔得几近融化的吻落在唇上，温厚手掌遮住眼睛的同时，有什么粗硬滚烫的东西破开捅进了他。他腰腹挺起，如一尾溺水的鱼，哀声尖叫起来。

勉强进入的头端自穴口滑出，刘昊然仍在最后挣扎，试图压制住他挣动的修长四肢。

“宝贝，宝贝是我，你看看，是我，忍一忍就好了，忍一……”

“我说了疼！”

一整晚绷紧的神经已到极限，他再无法可忍，发了狠一把将仍想再次扑上来的男人掀下去。刘昊然摔下去时手胡乱抓着本能的寻找着力点，慌乱间撞开了顶灯开关，顿时满室一片惨白的大亮，如同白昼。

他也终于得以自噩梦中逃脱。

此前他曾清晰听到骨骼和地板接触的沉闷声响，慌忙俯身去看时，刘昊然脸上仍是无措和不可置信，灯光自他头顶倾泻下来，无所遁形，一切都原原本本暴露在他眼前。他曾深爱过的这个人，因为赤着身子一脸呆滞坐在床下而显得颓唐甚至称得上滑稽，皮肤是骇人的苍白，腰腹因疏于锻炼而微微松弛，一切都是最不堪的模样。

他忽然有种大梦方醒的无力和空落，深觉此前有过再多甜蜜旧梦，背后也无非是这样，一地狼狈零落。

他们已再无法踏入昔日那条河流。

刘昊然仍保持着被推跌在地的姿势，沉沉开口，声音平铺直叙，听不出丝毫喜怒：“你推我？”

“抱歉，”

吴磊一边艰难回应他，一边觉得想要讨价还价的自己似乎在完成一项工作，他极力忍住胃里的翻涌。

“我，用这里，可以吗？”

他点着自己丰润的下唇。

“吴磊。”

刘昊然毫不迟疑的打断了他，语气里含着一丝冷笑，

“你是在可怜我吗？”

吴磊不及开口，他在此前的凌乱中自床头柜滑落到地上的手机突然响起，是视频请求，上面明晃晃是“礼权”两个字。吴磊万万没想到这个名字会在眼下这个时间出现，片刻犹疑间，刘昊然显然也已敏锐的猜到了这一通不合时宜的视频的发起者，在一旁深深叹了口气，举高双手，示意暂时休战。

他一边按下拒绝，一边看着刘昊然从地上翻身爬起来，光着身子，脚步滞缓，跌跌撞撞的走进浴室。

刘昊然这一去，便许久没有回来。

浴室像许多情侣酒店一样是半透明的，隔着磨砂玻璃望去，吴磊只能看到他模糊的影子，似乎俯首在洗手池前。他屏息细听，除去水龙头的流水声外别无其他声音。他眼前又浮现出此前噩梦中大片的铅灰和鲜红，整颗心都揪了起来，下床走到浴室门口，试探的敲了敲门。

没有回应。

吴磊只得守在门口等，在他耐不住心慌提高声音叫刘昊然的名字前，浴室门终于打开，他被险些碰到鼻尖的玻璃门吓了一跳。走出来的男人整张脸挂满水珠，头发也是湿的，似乎刚从水里抬起头来，眼眶发红，内里布满血丝，目光沉沉的直望着他。

“昊然，”

吴磊强迫自己开口，声音在自己听来都空虚无力，

“对不起。”

出乎他意料的，刘昊然勾起嘴角笑了。

“你没有错，”

他用一种吴磊此前从未听过的奇异语调说，

“你是受害者，哪里需要向我道歉呢。”

吴磊一听便知这人情绪不对，只得轻声劝道，“昊然，别这样。”

本是缓兵之计的轻飘柔缓的一句话，却如同烈火烹油，刘昊然如同一只一脚踏上捕兽夹的困兽般暴躁起来，吼道，

“那到底要我怎么办？”

吴磊从未听他用过这般粗暴高亢的语气，不由被短暂的震住。他僵在原地，听到发泄后的刘昊然似乎抽去气力般无力的平复下来，声音低哑而近乎绝望：

“吴磊，你知道你其实……很难取悦吗？”

他微微一震，只觉一路冷到指尖。张了张口，却发不出声音，只得由着面前的男人继续狂乱的说下去。

“我知道我怎么说你也不会信我了，我没出轨，没跟别人上过床，没有，是我**的脑子犯浑，我怎么想出来的假装出轨来骗你，我怎么不去……”

“刘昊然！”

吴磊终于出声打断他，几乎用上了浑身最后的气力。因为声音太大，他脆弱的胸腔开始一阵阵震碎般发痛。

“你冷静一下。我们都该冷静一下。”

这场战役似乎不愿如他所想般休止，刘昊然脸上又挂上那种他极度恐惧，甚至可以称得上厌恶的冷笑。

“冷静过后呢？”

他已不愿再开口，背过身去。刘昊然却偏执的绕到他面前，强迫他抬起头同他对视。

“冷静了，然后呢？又可以过两不相欠不相往来的日子了？”

吴磊看着他转过头，看了一眼他扔在床头柜的手机。

“反正是我欠你，是我对不起你，你那位姓梁还是姓张我也管……”

熟悉的窒息感再度上涌，他无法忍耐，发狠重重砸了一下浴室的玻璃门。在手背的剧烈疼痛中，刘昊然终于安静下来。

“好了。”

他抬起眼睛，最后看了一眼这个享有过他十三年最好时光的男人。

“你应该不希望我现在就把你赶出去。”

有光透过窗帘洒在脸上，刘昊然坐起身，剧烈的头痛使他低低呻吟一声。用手撑住额头缓了片刻，仍觉得天旋地转，不得不重新躺回去。

脸颊挨着粗糙的毛织物，他才发觉自己是在床边的地毯上过了一夜。

床仍是昨晚被他弄乱的样子，枕头胡乱扔在床尾和地上，被子是冷的，吴磊应该没睡过。他再次挣扎着起身，跨过地上乱作一团的自己的衣服，发觉桌上有张便签。

“昊然：我回去了。给你订了下午的机票。 吴磊”

这么多年过去，吴磊的笔迹并无多少长进，看上去仍然像个不爱读书的十几岁孩子的笔法。用的是酒店自备的便签纸和铅笔，薄而粗糙的一小张，他捏在手里，极平静日常的内容，他却直觉这是一封告别书。

头痛得直犯恶心，他不得不去找昨天带回来的药。他隐约记得昨天药盒被他弄散了一地，眼下深色的木地板却整洁如初。他空着手在房间里转了一圈，在床头柜发现了自己随身带的智能药盒，打开来，新药已被吴磊整理好分门别类放在药盒里，多出来的那些正躺在行李箱。药盒边有杯水，早已变冷，他连端起水杯的动作都觉得累，强撑着倒出几片药放在掌心，索性干咽下去。

药片划过干涩的喉咙留下刺痛和苦涩，他一整夜没喝水，喉头黏膜太过干燥，药卡在里面，有个瞬间他差点不能呼吸，连连咳了几下。昨天喝了酒，不算多，但或许是太久没有经受酒精刺激的缘故，他的胃一直隐隐抽痛着抗议。试图把药片吐出来的动作再次勾起胃里的翻搅，一阵干呕，他不得不掐着胃，冲进洗手间。

昨晚他吃得不多，几乎没东西可吐，只吐出几大口清水。最后一次吐出来的东西里挂了血丝，那一丝红漂在水里格外晃眼，不知是自喉咙还是胃壁带出来的。一股要命的酸苦辛辣冲进鼻腔，他立时被逼出了生理性的眼泪。

硬塞下去的药原原本本还给马桶后，他捂着胃，觉得最后一丝气力也被抽空，索性坐在地上。

这趟旅程中支撑着他的唯一的目标已失去，哪里也不想去，什么也不想做，在这里坐到天荒地老最好。

然而大脑却出乎意料的清醒，不断在一团繁杂中试图理清局面。他明白无论昨晚的他有多么失败多么不堪，生活总归需要继续。国内还有些公事私事需要他去谈，更重要的，他还想见一见自己那对天使般的小女儿。

他有种预感，自己即将再一次缺席她们的成长。这个残酷的认知使他一时间鼻腔发酸，眼眶胀得发痛，却流不出眼泪。

他觉得自己仿佛是一头身中数刀的巨兽，把自己从地上拖起来时，身体沉重笨拙得令他疑心自己变成了怪物，变作无面目的模糊庞大的一团灰色。他挣扎着给变成怪物的自己穿了衣服，如昨晚般再一次把脸浸在冷水里，足有一分多钟。

再抬起头时，他望着镜子里的男人。眼睛是肿的，脸也浮肿，全无半分曾经清癯劲瘦的轮廓，使得他全然不像他记忆里的刘昊然。

他把头抵在镜子上，沉沉的呜咽一声。

他不明白。

他知道自己太懒，而吴磊，据他十几年来的了解，是注重仪式感的那种人。虽然他送给吴磊的手作戒指和陨石戒指时常被人称道，但他深知，自己实在算不得浪漫。天性使然，尤其在吴磊和他有了法定婚姻关系，被他视作家人后，他常常觉得，即使纪念日这样的节日，对他而言，相拥着睡上大半天在入夜后拖手去吃夜市小吃，也远胜过难得不用面对公众的日子里还要打扮舒齐去高档餐厅。吴磊翻看拍过的照片时，也曾经半开玩笑的埋怨过，说和他去餐厅庆祝都是在果冻生日的时候，一大堆小朋友围着，独属两个人的记忆寥寥无几。

他虽然懒，但心思是细腻的，吴磊这么说了，他便记在心里，在这段分开的日子里，试图寻找吴磊和他之间症结所在时，他时时把这一点拿出来自省。他确实不曾给吴磊什么有仪式感的庆祝方式，即使是求婚这样重大的事，一次发生在旅途中两个人都乱七八糟灰头土脸的小镇集市上，只有手工工匠卖艺人和小摊贩作集体见证，他两手空空，最多只有卖面包的大婶临时塞给他的一束大麦权作花束赠兴。第二次想要弥补时，又碍于他们公众人物的身份，不得不把地点选在了家里，除去戒指和一餐早餐外，他什么都没准备。

他想在这一点上自己确实做得不够格，但如果想要浪漫和仪式感，就难免落了他最不喜欢的俗套。他偷偷在家研究了大半个月，想破大天，也没能想出比热门旋转餐厅、钻戒、红酒和玫瑰更有新意的东西。

结果如何他已领教过了，昨晚一整晚，吴磊的尴尬和局促他不是感受不到，他从不知道，自己精心准备的节目，可以这般令人难堪。

他仍不肯死心，来多伦多前，他设想过无数次，如果结果还可以，就重新向他曾经的爱侣求婚，一起回到他们在北京的小小城堡，他会学着做一个好丈夫好爸爸，照顾自己的四个宝贝。为了有更多时间陪他们，他甚至想过减产或者干脆转行。做演员这件事，他诚然是热爱的，但他入行的机遇太过戏剧化，这个职业至今于他而言都像是一场梦，索性他就从这个梦中走出来，去换取更为踏实的，可以握在手中的东西。

他恨不得把脑子里那些图景剖出来，给吴磊看一看。

最令他心淡的是，昨晚，吴磊狠狠推开了他。

即使在他最混账的那一晚，他记忆再模糊，也记得吴磊被他侵入时吃痛的吸气声，纵然被他弄得那样痛，仍然没有拒绝过他。可昨天，吴磊把他推倒在地时，不曾有过丝毫犹豫，仿佛自己是一个他不得不逃离的梦魇。

他确认，自己是完完全全，彻彻底底，失去了他曾认为最不会失去的东西。

他不知道自己是怎样打车到了机场，又登机回国的，唯一的记忆点是候机时接到了赵菁的微信。

长时间几乎与世隔绝的生活，使他渐渐淡化了看手机的习惯，只在很偶然的机会才想起来翻一下微信，社交网站几乎处于荒废长草的状态。还是通过赵菁给的截图，他才知道自己之前在学校附近的咖啡厅和那孩子见面被偷拍爆料的事。

赵菁语气不善，用她的话来说，“再晚点，在这帮人嘴里，你跟这小孩连孩子都有了”。

他看着赵菁发给的他的个站脱粉关站的公告，还有几个大粉感叹识人不清的论文，眼前却不断闪过吴磊冷漠而戒备的脸。吴磊的瞳孔是温柔的棕褐色，在他面无表情时，就被窗外的光线打得冷而剔透，像玻璃珠，使得他更像一尊无趣无情可是惊人美丽的人偶。不管怎么说，他想，至少他找到昨天他的苦心经营最终惨淡收场的一部分原因了。

触目所及都是“再添实锤”“人设崩塌”一类字眼，他随手搜了下实时，发觉看客的无聊程度永远超出他所想，连他尚年轻稚嫩时的采访里一些无心之言，以及相熟的朋友开玩笑的一两句评价，都被单独截取出来，作为他人品低劣的反复佐证。他只觉得这一切荒唐荒谬，耳机里赵菁的声音仍不断传来，他说不出话，只是笑，不停笑，直到赵菁怒冲冲挂断了语音。

他一路没睡，看了好几部一下飞机就完全忘光的电影，直到在机场叫了计程车，坐在后座时觉得额头发烫，怕支持不住，才拉紧外套迷迷糊糊睡了一觉。醒来才发觉他习惯性报了吴磊家的地址，下车后，他拖着行李箱，漫无目的的晃了好一会，才决定还是回去看看。

他找到停在车库的自己的车，先把自己随身的行李丢进后备箱，做好一会被赶走的准备。折回来才看到意料之外的人，他很熟，是梁礼权。

高大健硕的男人抱起双臂，倚在车库门口，不知何时出现的，看样子已经观察了他许久。令他意外的是，这个每次都仪容整洁的男人看起来有些憔悴，眼下有青黑的阴影，密密冒出胡茬，比起狼狈到极点的他也好不到哪里去。

“昊然哥。”

男人带着奇怪的皮笑肉不笑的表情，对他开口，

“有时间吗，喝一杯？”

他不说话，冷着脸绕过去，刚刚踏出车库门口，又再次被叫住。

“刘昊然。”

他未转过脸时，已觉得身后有迅疾的气流带着绝非善意的气息袭来，他觉得不对，身体却已本能转过去。

眼前一暗，他出手抵挡时已经迟了，他的脸颊皮肉与什么坚硬物体重重接触，一记重拳自下而上落在他左脸上。

“啊……”

有足足数分钟，他的整个左半边脸都是麻的，他觉得骨头都几乎因为过重的冲击而松动，本能捂着脸整个人蜷缩起来。左眼前一片漆黑，对方手上似乎有戒指一类的硬物，等他觉出脸颊火烧般刺痛，松开手，掌心里已盈满了浅浅一捧血。

“这一下，是替磊磊打的。”

平白挨了一拳，他也发了狠，低吼一声照着那个身影扑过去，他身上微微清苦的海风味道同对方身上的琥珀香缠绕厮斗。他毕竟远不如梁礼权壮硕，又带着一身长途跋涉的疲惫，照着对方下颌过去的一拳被轻松接下。对方用几乎捏断骨骼的力道死死扣着他受过伤的左手，他疼得咬牙低吼，脸上的血一路冲进嘴角，仿佛融化的铅液般厚重苦涩。

他正在蓄力，又一记重拳落在最为柔软的腹部。

“这一下，是我看你不爽。”

“唔！”

剧烈的痛使得刘昊然大脑一空，他跌撞着后退几步，最终软在地上。

他低低喘着气，如凶兽般眼光死死锁着眼前这个平白出现的男人，一边释放信息素试图压倒对方，一手死死捂着胃，仍寻找空档反扑。忽然，有个他极为熟悉的声音，冷冷插进来。

“够了吗？”

吴磊穿着宽松柔软的居家睡衣，前襟沾有奶渍，似乎前一秒还抱着他的宝贝女儿哄睡，脸上却有冷漠决绝的光。

“你们要打也请离远一点，我女儿在睡觉。”

“吴……啊……”

刘昊然挣扎着叫他的名字，一出口都变成痛极的呻吟。他仍伏在地上，方才那一记重击使得他一路都不安分的胃受到重创，他觉得自己仿佛一个气球从中间破裂，不得不蜷起身子，把手臂枕在腹部咬牙忍耐，强迫自己提着一口气不致昏过去。从他的角度，只能看到吴磊的裤脚，他无论如何也不愿对方或许是最后一次见到的自己是这般模样，拼上仅余的力气试图站起来。单膝撑在地上时，他发觉吴磊的眼光落在他脸上，抬眼看去，目光有过一瞬交错，吴磊便匆匆垂下长睫，柔软的嘴唇向内抿紧。

他觉得喉头发甜，一低头，一口鲜红的血。胃痛得几乎失去知觉，他毫不怀疑这片刺眼的红来自于他身体内部的脏器。

“礼权。”

吴磊开口时，往地上看了一眼，不知是不是错觉，他听到他的声音有一丝颤抖。

“这是我跟他的事情，我告诉过你，让我们两个人来解决。”

他不知凑近说了些什么，梁礼权脸色一凛，匆匆掉头离开。吴磊也作出转身离场的姿态，不曾再回头望过他一眼。

刘昊然觉得自己从未像这刻般被被抛弃的恐慌占据，他仍单膝跪地，跌跌撞撞朝前追了两步：

“吴磊。”

对方背影微微一顿，却并未因此停留。他不得不抬高声音，更多血丝顺着脸颊和下颌挂下来。

“吴磊！”

他喉头糊着血，声音显得含糊黏腻，他觉得此生从未像此刻这般狼狈过，开口前，眼眶已红了起来。

“你真不管我了，是吗？”

吴磊终于停下脚步，转过脸。

“昊然，下次遇到合适的人，别再这样了。你不该这样的。”

他的眼睛是空的，仍泛着玻璃般美丽而冷漠的色泽，

“我跟你助理打过电话了，也叫了医生，他会来接你处理。”

他眼睁睁看着那扇门在他眼前缓缓关闭。

自此如同一道无法逾越的高墙，将他和内里的温暖隔离开来。他美丽温柔的伴侣，机灵可爱的儿子，尚不知事的一对小女儿，他以为即将重新握在手中的平淡温馨的家庭生活，他曾经拥有过的一切美好，一切可以视为蛋糕上的奶油花与彩色糖球的东西，一切他作为一个平凡男人活在世间的意义与凭据，都如梦的倒影般，飞速离他远去。


	14. “期待摆设布局如旧那样”

20+21+22

“如若经过你旧露台重踏我的家乡 期待摆设布局如旧那样”

带有桃心图案蝴蝶结的红色小皮鞋落在机场光洁的地板上，摩擦出一连串些微的清脆响动。

“daddy这边这边！”

吴磊笑着摇摇头，这两个小家伙在返程的飞机上一边一个靠在他身上睡成两团带奶香味道的草莓软糖，落地后倒是一个个变精神了，小手拉小手远远冲在前面。小家伙们人小，细腻的小心思却一点不少，对自家漂亮daddy的路痴程度深有体会并习以为常，自己尚跑得跌跌撞撞，还不忘回头举起一只胖乎乎小手给他当向导。

一边走向行李传送带的方向，吴磊一边下意识轻轻揉了揉腰，数小时的飞行使得他肩背微微发痛。他已三字开头，从十八九岁起就喜欢开玩笑把“年轻的时候”挂在嘴边的他，近年来算是真正切肤感受到时间在他的皮肤头发肌肉骨骼中的流逝。即使长期坚持锻炼的习惯送赠他远胜过一般omega的体格，带两个正是调皮好动的年纪又开始有了小女生的脾气和小小别扭的小鬼灵精，连飞几个热带国家玩上十几天，对再为人父的他来说，于体力和心力上都终究是一桩甜蜜的负担。

他用目光紧紧跟着前面不远处两个粉妆玉琢的小团子，小姑娘们和脾气更像另一个父亲的哥哥不同，把他熊孩子时期黏人又缠人爱玩爱闹仿佛有用不完精力的特质像了个十足，令他怀疑这姐妹两个就是上天派来专门制住他身体里至今仍灼灼不熄的中二熊孩子的灵魂的。两个宝贝显然还没从热带风情中收回心来，穿亲自指定的红底有白色蝴蝶结小T恤露出白嫩的后背，黑白波点的蛋糕裙，两张圆圆白白的小脸因为旅途的兴奋而闪闪发光，机场也当成了游乐场。

他快步走上前一手一个按住两颗东张西望停不下来的小脑袋，蹲下身给她们理了理早上自己亲手用卷发棒卷成“公主的样子”，现在已经因为汗湿和撒欢乱跑而乱成一团的刘海儿，温声投降道，“慢点，daddy追不上了。”

妹妹粒粒比姐姐更心细些，自从被这小家伙撞见他贴止痛膏被缠住接受了一通眨着大眼睛一脸担心的健康问询后，贴心的小家伙就对他的身体格外上心，听他这么说，大眼睛一转，奶声奶气问，“daddy你痛痛啊？”

带三个孩子的单身父亲的生活，并不会因为他有知名艺人的光环在身便给予他多少优待，纵有再多不足为人道的心酸苦楚，这种时刻总像一颗小小的糖给他短暂的甜。吴磊望向那双跟小时候的自己有七八分相似的水晶般澄澈的大眼睛，和似模似样拧起来的小眉头，心口微微一甜，把她皱起来的脸蛋抚平，在眉心印下一吻：“没有，没关系，宝贝们牵着daddy，一起慢慢走，好不好？”

两颗小脑袋齐刷刷点头，像是一对漂亮乖巧的人偶娃娃，发条的钥匙藏在他手里，小天使般围着他转。每每这个时刻，他便觉得，他手里握着的小小软软的这两团，便是他可以平和果敢的同自己也同过往那段由高空坠入深海的经历和解的法门。

两个小姑娘生得似足了他，小小年纪已初具美人胚子的模样，在国外玩的这些天时时被游客误为是混血儿，眼窝深深的大眼睛，可爱的翘翘的小鼻子，一人一颗对称的小小虎牙，加上卷卷的刘海儿就活脱脱是两个小小的欧洲少女。这么漂亮的孩子，还有着超乎年龄的懂事贴心，不顾行李箱的体积远比自己还要大，挥舞着短短的小手小脚，噌噌两下几乎爬到箱子上，一边还努力挤出笑脸：

“daddy，我，我们帮你提。”

吴磊哭笑不得的一手一个把小家伙们从足以把她们装进去的箱子上拎下来，把她们自己的两个轻得与其说是实用品不如说是玩具的小箱子交到她们手里，把小拳头攥好，叮嘱道，“还是daddy来，可可带好妹妹，拉着daddy的手。”

一个即使有墨镜和口罩遮挡也难掩美貌基底的高大漂亮的omega，带着一对本身便十足吸引目光的雪白可爱的宝贝，即使没有公众人物这一层光环，父女三人的小小队列也足够引人注目。自小到大，吴磊习惯了被注视被观望，然而和女儿们牵手走在人群中，比此前的任何一个时刻都让他觉得安全和平静。他想，与其说是他哺育保护着这一对天使，不如说是她们拯救了他，和她们已像个小大人的哥哥一起，三双小手把他紧紧环绕在中心，为他披上最甜蜜柔软，却无坚不摧的铠甲。

手里握着的小手忽然一紧，他的宝贝们不知为何停下了脚步。

“daddy……”

可可扯扯他的衣角，吴磊顺着她可怜兮兮的目光看去，一旁玩具店的橱窗里有个宣传用的玩偶，很大，几乎和成人等高，是这个月新推出的黑色短发樱桃印花吊带裙的造型，绿色的大眼睛隔着玻璃窗直直望着路过的他们。

这张有着占据了脸庞二分之一的大眼睛和樱桃小嘴的脸吴磊已无比熟悉，是当下在四到八岁小姑娘群体中成为最流行单品的梦露公主。自从两个宝贝都被幼儿园小伙伴种草相继跳入这个坑后，他不得不支出了相当一笔花费在这个女孩身上。也是自养了女儿后，他才知道现在小朋友的玩具可以有这么多花样。他对玩具的认知仍停留在上个时代，女儿撒娇要玩具娃娃，是一件换做任何一个男人都会一颗心化成绕指柔乖乖掏钱包的事情，最初他也是这般爽快。然而女儿们的心愿清单，从一个娃娃，到新出的假发，小裙子，小鞋子，化妆包，家具，直到娃娃们的宠物，他才觉出这不是一个塑料人偶这么简单，它背后是一整个独立的庞大驳杂的小小世界，以及一整套成熟的经营体系。最令他感到意外的是，不过是小朋友玩的东西，还在节日推出限定盲盒，即使对女儿慷慨如他，也深觉这个公司抢钱的意味实在浓厚。

他的两个宝贝当然要宠成公主的，他心甘情愿满足她们可爱的小愿望。但是两个小家伙眼见长到四岁，小心思和性格脾气都跟着身高一起见风就长，在消费上渐渐有恃宠而娇的趋势。为此他这个做父亲的，作为孩子们最最亲密的人，也是唯一可以担任她们最直接的行为榜样的一家之长，不得不跟她们拇指对拇指定下约定，详细到如何在daddy帮助下从新出的娃娃系列中学会取舍和规划，每季度可以从他这里得到多少娃娃多少配件，乃至一天可以花多少时间在打理照顾她们的小宝贝上。

两个姑娘和小伙伴一起玩起来，可以有无数花样，吴磊苦笑着跟姐姐解嘲说，也算提前感受了有外孙女的生活。

女孩子偶尔任性一点是可以原谅的，他始终这么认为，但是他希望他最棒的小姑娘们能学习到更好的表达诉求的方式。现在的状况说严重点就是有些宠坏了，他深深怀疑这种局面与她们另一个父亲脱不开干系。

他许久不曾见过那个人。

自从四年前他们努力重建的纽带反而因承受不住压力而彻底断裂后，他们双方经过短暂的平复期，反而变得格外平和，至少在他看来如此。他和那个人有过一次不涉及感情纷扰和孰是孰非的，心平气和的长谈，关于此前的种种误解和矛盾，一再失误的选择，一次次累积的失望和倦怠，关于他们个性中相谐的和尖锐对立的部分，关于以后仍要继续的生活。比他设想中还要顺畅地，他们达成了做回普通朋友的共识。刘昊然，这个曾经分享他的人生长达四千多个日夜的人，最终退回到偶尔会给他的最新动态点赞，节日、他的生日和儿女的生日，会雷打不动寄来礼物和卡片的位置。按照他们此前约定的时间，会定期来接果冻和两个妹妹出去玩，像是他家里一位忠诚的旧友。

他知道那个人心怀对女儿的爱和歉疚，他也一样。但关于女儿消费观的培养这一点上，他想他迟早要把他约出来谈谈。

忽而记起许久前，有人曾语气严峻对他说，“你真该好好学学怎么当家长”。

而现在，他们的角色身份奇异的对调。

吴磊低垂下眼帘，轻轻笑了，他们曾用了数年时间磨合，而磨合便意味着损耗。在兜了一个艰辛的圈后，他们站到了曾经自己的对立面上。

“宝贝，是不是答应过daddy，这个月不买梦露公主，要省下钱买哥哥的画？”

三年前吴磊成立了一个基金会，和一个教育公益组织合作，用以为自闭症儿童在绘画方面的学习和培养提供资金支持。这些孩子中不乏在艺术上具有独特天赋和感知触角的小小天才，自从被他带去参观过画展后，小姑娘们就对“哥哥姐姐的画”甚是着迷，他想，这刚好是一个契机，用来调整她们的消费方向，如果有机缘，孩子们也有这个心的话，还可以培养她们在绘画上的兴趣。

“呜…”

两个小家伙记起自己确实曾有过这样的承诺，眼见说不过他，小嘴齐刷刷一撇。不知什么时候这两个姑娘开始学会了用哭当作砝码，原本和他在一起时是不会这样的，自从几个月前被她们另一个父亲带去玩了近一个月，再送回来就开始变得娇气。思及此处，他暗暗在心里的小本本上记下一笔。

“宝贝为什么哭？来告诉daddy，看着daddy的眼睛，好好说。”

两个小家伙别扭着不肯看他，吴磊蹲下身把遮着脸的小拳头一点点拉开，把脸上挂满湿漉漉眼泪的姐妹俩揽进怀里轻轻拍着。

“好了好了，daddy的小公主变成小花猫了。”

对刚满四岁的小女儿他自然不忍苛刻的，之前定下的约定虽不能随意更改，但额外许诺她们这个周末可以去看哥哥姐姐的画展顺便吃展会门口的冰淇淋后，他亲了亲两个宝贝，把她们湿漉漉的长睫毛上缀着的亮晶晶的泪珠擦干。

他默默的，再一次把跟刘昊然沟通这件事在他的日程表上往前提了几分。

小朋友的注意力转得快，没一会就把刚才和daddy的小小纠结忘到脑后，橱窗里具有无穷诱惑力的玩偶也被暂时抛到梦露王国，小手指着前面某个角落，童音脆生生的：

“daddy，是爸爸！”

听到那两个字，刚才还正计划着和那个人谈一谈的吴磊，本能的心尖一紧。

那次称得上推心置腹的长谈后，刘昊然便只身返回多伦多，近几年生活的重心仍主要在国外。两年前他无意中听说刘昊然已重新回到学校读书，这个时间人应该在数万公里外，断无道理学会瞬移，能现身在北京的机场。

心念一转，他隐约记起数月前倒是有曾经共同相熟的一位前辈说起刘昊然接了一部电影，正在筹备阶段，但具体接了什么戏，在做什么准备工作，一如刘昊然之前的行事风格，捂得极严，保密程度较此前更甚。刘昊然有数年不曾出现在镜头前，遑论从一些角度而言对演员要求更多的大银幕上，要重新拾起来的东西自然很多，吴磊善解人意的原谅了他在原定的亲子日上的几次失约。

此刻冷不防听到女儿提起那个人，他竟一时间莫名紧张起来。

他快走两步，看到两只肉乎乎小手齐刷刷指着的电子屏上，正显示着一张电影海报。极简单，一片冷灰仿佛蒙尘的底色上，只有一张脸。

一张带有显而易见的病容，明显浮肿走形，且不堪重负般微微低着头，但眼神在混浊布景和满是瘢痕的皮肤上，仍显得清澈，存有生机和热望的，明明再普通不过，又莫名引人注目的，中年男人的脸。

吴磊与那双眼睛对视着，怔了片刻。这张脸太过平凡，如果不是单独占据了这张位于抢眼位置的大幅海报的四分之三，就是如同水滴般随时可以融入人海就此湮灭的那一种。这张脸变化如此大，连他都几乎不能第一眼便认定这就是曾经十三年朝夕相对的伴侣，他的小女儿们却齐声欢呼着跑到电子屏前，爸爸的走样和褪色没有引起她们的丝毫讶异，四只小手把海报上的人团团围在正中。

一时间心绪翻涌，女儿们甜甜脆脆的声音都在急速离他远去，眼前如胶片般逐格闪过历年来刘昊然的数十张电影海报，虽因剧情和角色需要，神情装束各自相异，但抽去那些东西来看，演员的身形面容，这些可以称为底子的东西，大多近似。与同时代演员相较，刘昊然的外在维持得算是很好。

最终他眼前定格的画面，是刘昊然二十三岁那年，首次和他合作拍摄的《初初》。

那部电影后来被评价为“青春期的最后一个夏天”，“散文诗话般的美丽与暮云般不散的哀愁”。其实那次是他们作为新生代演员的主力在文艺片上的初次尝试，效果却出乎所有人意料的好。当时他们都还是青脆得滴水的年纪，扮演两个小镇青年，男孩子们有光裸的蜜色的背脊和大腿，清瘦有力的身体，他们在银幕上碰撞出和现实中同样奇异瑰丽的火花，使得整部电影都弥散着夏末被晒干的野草和麦垛的干燥香气。

银幕上他们的相遇和相互辉映是那般理所应当，即使两名关系定位为童年玩伴的主角有过一个仓促的近乎狼狈的吻，也丝毫不致突兀。

剧情与他们十五和十七岁时的际遇微妙的重合，使得这部在他们各自的履历上都留下了光辉明灿的一笔的电影，在日后看来，总带有宿命般的奇异和美丽。蝉鸣鼎沸的夏天正午，男孩子们在河边一棵老树上或坐或卧，横七竖八，因为一些幼稚白烂的小事而胡乱起哄，推推挤挤间，吴磊饰演的小锦为了躲开同伴伸长了来抓他痒的手，笑闹着转头躲避，无意间同刘昊然所饰演的阿辉嘴唇相触。

当时的他们在现实中已有三四年的恋人关系，虽然不曾大张旗鼓公开过，却已是整个剧组从上到下集体心照不宣的不是秘密的秘密。因此拍这场戏时，如何收住，把握住微妙而生涩的分寸，便显得至关重要。时至今日，吴磊仍记得那幕戏中的刘昊然是如何略带惊异的吻着他，高挺微凉的鼻尖滑过他的脸颊，浸染了他呼吸味道的风带点慌乱的拂过他穿着怀旧的大背心而裸露的肩颈胸口。这部电影的取景是在日日响晴的北方乡镇，刘昊然整个人都被晒了个通透，那是一个毛茸茸的，干燥而轻柔的，带有被阳光晒暖的小狗额头味道的吻。

那部电影的海报，做成泛黄褪色的淡色水彩的效果，背景是主角们自小作为秘密基地的河边山坡，暮色下两个青年一躺一坐。后来又分别给他们出了单人海报，直到现下，那仍是他最喜欢的一张刘昊然的照片，年轻的男孩脸上有一片细密的浅褐色晒斑，头发和脸蛋，黑是黑白是白，整个人，用电影里的话说，“格挣挣的”，面对镜头肆无忌惮的咧嘴大笑，可以看到他洁白可爱的虎牙自唇下冒出的尖，甚至一点红润柔软的舌头。

那张照片在他记忆中盘踞，他便更加无法将那张迷人的可爱的带点淘气的男孩的脸，和眼前病体沉疴的男人对上。

“daddy！”

女儿们甜甜的奶音打断了他的恍神，

“daddy帮我们和爸爸拍照嘛，好嘛好嘛。”

粒粒伸出一只小手摇着他，姐姐可可早早的摆好了最中意的拍照pose，小手抄在裙子边不存在的口袋里，微微偏过脸，一条肉乎乎小腿还要似模似样稍稍屈起来，是研究他拍过的写真得到的宝贵成果。

两个小姑娘现在正是开始有了爱美之心和镜头意识的年纪，现在的孩子接触这些东西比他们这一代远远早得多，自从这两个鬼机灵不知怎么学会了解锁他的手机后，他相册里时不时就要多出几张用了花花绿绿滤镜和贴纸的自拍，有时候还有稀奇古怪的视频。现在公主们出门一趟，除了让daddy拍今日穿搭外，一大爱好就是寻找爸爸广告牌的踪迹并飞扑上前合照。刘昊然的曝光率显然不如全盛时期，但一直在为复出做准备，之前还在一档密室逃脱性质的综艺里露了脸，那张海报被小姑娘们围住咔咔拍了十几张。

吴磊不知道刘昊然究竟有怎样的魔力，和他相比，刘昊然在女儿们生活中的参与度低得可以忽略不计，却硬是在女儿们面前维持住了父亲的形象。小家伙们的成长算得上毫无阴翳，对于“爸爸在国外工作一年只能回来几次”这样在他看来相当蹩脚的理由也欣然接受。有时，吴磊甚至觉得刘昊然在女儿们心目中的地位比他还要重，这一点，在上次被刘昊然带出去玩又送回家后，粒粒因为要吃棒棒糖的事情和他闹别扭，大哭着喊的“不要daddy了我要爸爸”中，他已经得到了印证。

摇了摇头，倒不至于吃这么没水准的醋，但他也吃不准，女儿们对她们另一个父亲的亲昵和依赖，到底是好事还是坏事。

牵着合影完毕心满意足的宝贝们一路到地下车库，按照原定计划应当是吴悦带着念念来接他们顺道一起在家里吃晚饭，他却迟迟不见自家姐姐的身影。目光在车辆中来回搜索，无意中扫过一个他自远处时便排除在外的逆光站在车边的高大男人的脸时，他不可置信的周身一震。

刚才在电影海报中看到过的那张脸，洗去了瘢痕和浮肿，带有笑意的望着他。

吴磊不及反应，可可粒粒已经像两只小蝴蝶般欢呼着飞扑过去：

“爸爸！”

“乖，来让爸爸抱抱。”

刘昊然蹲下身一手一个圈住两个小家伙，手指触碰到后背裸露的娇嫩肌肤，愣了愣，目光转向吴磊，带有不可置信和一丝不悦：“你给她们穿这个？”

吴磊不曾想到他会这般反应，眉峰一挑。刘昊然便不再言语，转头去车上捧出两件牛仔外套，把两个小家伙一一捉过来，动作轻柔却不由分说的套上。

“家里可不是泰国，着凉了怎么办，嗯？”

他神情专注的把卷上去的衣领翻下来弄平，待把小姑娘们打扮舒齐后，才露出笑容，放柔声音问，

“爸爸买的，喜不喜欢？”

浅浅的丹宁蓝，背后有做成水手服式样的方领，糖果色纽扣，蝴蝶结形状的衣兜，算是在刘昊然审美水平内不错的发挥，又不可避免带有一个大男人对“小女孩衣服”的那种过分甜腻而稍显艳俗的理解。

吴磊看着他蹲在地上，自第一眼起他就发现刘昊然身形增长了许多，此刻的姿态配合含有期待的眼睛，使他看起来仿佛一只讨表扬的憨厚敦实的金毛。

说到女儿们的审美品位，不会有人比自她们出生来几乎朝夕相对不曾片刻分离的吴磊更有发言权。两个小姑娘最近正喜欢“酷酷的那种”，有一件印有欧美头像的黑色背心下面拼接粉色纱裙的衣服是她们的头号心水，但比起要“酷酷的”显然还是爸爸对她们而言更加重要，软声软气齐刷刷的说，“喜欢。”

刘昊然得到了肯定，露出那种他许久没有见过的，见牙不见眼的笑容，指指自己脸颊：“那亲亲爸爸。”

如愿以偿得到久违的女儿们的吻后，刘昊然把被他亲手重新打扮过的小姑娘们像扛两个大洋娃娃一样扛上车，在儿童座椅里安顿好，又变戏法般不知从哪里摸出两个装在礼盒里的梦露公主。

小姑娘们惊喜的欢呼声即使关上了车门也清晰可辨，听着一声声甜甜的“谢谢爸爸”，刘昊然脸上有明显的自得之色。他转头替吴磊打开副驾的车门，擦过他身边时，带有一点赌气的低声说，“以后不许穿那个。”

吴磊只顺从的笑笑，他已不想和这个人有更多争拗，尤其是时隔数月后刚刚见面不过片刻的情形下。他不想告诉他这身衣服是女儿们早上起床后亲手指定的，女儿们现在的搭配功力和对自己穿着的自主程度说出来他都怕惊到这个在某些方面作风出奇老派的男人，更懒得向他指出现在是盛夏七月，所谓着凉的可能只是一个不常参与家庭生活常年在外的父亲出于过度保护的心理而产生的幻觉，他的女儿们白胖健康，并不是一对橱窗里的玻璃娃娃。他有许多道理，但他已无心再一一掰开细细理论，唯一吸引他注意的是，这几年来，刘昊然于他而言，已像一个面目模糊的旧友，只在刚才说出那句话的时刻，在他因为体重增加而显得宽阔不少的脸上，那种固执而负气的表情，终于使他看起来有些像曾经作为他的伴侣的那个刘昊然。

或许时间总带有自动美化的效果，时隔许久重新看到，竟意外的觉得有些可爱。

仿佛一个自己也尚年幼的小男孩，一夕之间被赋予了丈夫和父亲的身份，莽莽撞撞，迷糊中却死死记得要保护自己的伴侣和子女的，那种力不从心的可爱。

人生于世，谁又不是初次为人夫为人父，有跌撞再正常不过。吴磊发觉，这是第一次，他开始真正对前尘往事有所释怀。

在刘昊然发动车辆的同时，他悄悄看着眼前的人。

比起几个月前自综艺海报里见到过的样子，不客气的说，刘昊然胖了许多。他自称易胖体质，实则一直是少年般的纤细清瘦身形，即使是吴磊，也不曾见过甚至想到过他真正胖起来的模样。不是因状态欠佳而显出松弛或赘余的那种程度，他瞥见他坐下时，衬衫都因为微微凸出的肚子而显得紧绷，只因为有骨相的先天优势撑着，勉强维持住了脸的清隽深刻而不至完全变了另一个人。但奇异的是，刘昊然的状态却显得很好，久违的，他在这个人身上感受到了那种曾让他找回自己呼吸的，轻快流动的空气。

刘昊然显然对他时不时投来的目光有所觉察，转过脸，轻笑着问，“不认识了？”

似乎并不需要得到他的回应，他语速轻快的接着解释般说，

“悦姐有事，我刚好顺路，带你们一段。玩得开心吗？”

顺路能顺到机场来，也的确是一门技术，吴磊想。

车已经开出一段路，这次机场邂逅仍让他稍感意外。这些年，刘昊然恪守一个优质前任的本分，给了他足够的尊重与空间，至少在吴磊所知所感的范围内，刘昊然不再像最初分开时那样，如同一台失控的曾经为他所属的AI，虽不至满世界探听他的下落，却时时从他更新的动态家人的动态乃至工作室更新的日程中分析他的行动，似乎脱离了他的监守范围他就会带着三个孩子在星际间迷失，令吴磊时常有种被私家侦探监控着的错觉。

刚才，他清楚记得，刘昊然提到过“泰国”这两个字，显然自己十几天的行程，刘昊然是通过某种途径了解过的。但对于此事，他的感想也仅仅止步于意外，尚算不得排斥。或许日光实在怡人，宝贝们又陪在身边，可以听到她们稚嫩的笑闹声的缘故，他觉得适意安全。只身带着两个严格来说尚不满四岁的孩子，终究是需要时时留心的，此时他时刻紧绷的神经舒展开来，身心提前被到家的放松感占据，靠在座位上微微眯起眼睛。

见他淡淡的，刘昊然便也不再开口。

照理说恢复单身已有四年之久，刘昊然的车却依然是一个有孩子的爸爸的状态，甚至比以往更像一个父亲该有的样子。自从女儿们可以带出门后，他便新换了一台七座的车，后座并排着两个小小的儿童安全座椅，扶手下的储物箱里保存着女儿们落下的发夹，梦露公主的一只小鞋子，从果冻那里收缴的口袋漫画，车里永远准备着小朋友用的湿纸巾，三个孩子的厚外套，小小的雨披，吴磊最常用的那个牌子的按摩膏，靠垫和绒毯。车前有一个小小的摆件，里面嵌着一张他在迪士尼和儿子女儿们拍下的拍立得。

女儿们很乖，见爸爸忙着开车便不打扰，晶亮的大眼睛时时打量着他。遇到一次拥堵，他的车被迫在一长串等待的车流后停下，小家伙们终于抓到了机会，两颗头发卷卷的小脑袋从他背后齐刷刷冒出了头。

两个小家伙许久没有见到爸爸，又是第一次出国旅行，有一肚子说不完的新鲜事，急于和爸爸分享。小人精一样，在爸爸面前抢夺着关注度，说起话来奶声奶气还要争先恐后，呛得小脸都微微泛红：

“爸爸爸爸，daddy带我们去游泳了，去大海里！”

“爸爸，我们见到了一条好大好大的鱼，还会喷水！”

作为姐姐的可可对妹妹的眼神不敢苟同：“是狮子啦。”

“狮子怎么会喷水！是鱼，对不对爸爸？”

刘昊然起先微笑的听着，但两个小姑娘越说越兴奋，说不过的那个小嘴一撇眼看就要释放魔音穿耳功能试图盖过姐姐的声音，软软的奶音切换成尖叫模式也是颇具杀伤力的，对此早有经验的刘昊然转过头，伸出一根食指，摆出噤声的手势。

“宝贝你看，daddy好累了，以后再跟爸爸好好讲好不好？爸爸好想知道宝贝们都去了哪里，玩得开不开心。”

“那爸爸，今天可以和我们一起吃饭吗？”

刘昊然下意识把目光转向身旁的座位，那个他许久不见的人，似乎刚刚修整了头发，染过的发丝和长长的睫毛在午后温柔的光线中几乎是半透明的焦糖色，东南亚热情的阳光和时间的流逝一样不曾在他脸上留下痕迹，仍是一张白璧无瑕的脸。此刻的他似乎倦极，连呼吸都是轻轻浅浅的，因疲倦而温柔得如同一朵被他从天边接来短暂留在身边的日暮的云。副驾上扔着他一时新奇买的人鱼尾形状的粗针线毯，被吴磊拿起来盖在身上，看起来像是一尾搁浅的人鱼。

这段时日他整个人沉浸在新电影的筹备和拍摄中，是久违的沉下心去，整个人静下来慢下来的一种状态。但这种无我的状态，总归是辛苦的，新片题材又艰涩沉重，他觉得自己的灵魂和心脏都在这数百个日夜中浸润出苦味。许久未曾谋面的昔日爱人，此刻正在他身旁触手可及的地方安静的呼吸，久违的柔软，脆弱，甜美，几近半透明，仿佛一颗入口微酸的硬糖在他面前褪去玻璃纸，抵在喉口，激起连心脏都微微颤抖的，酸楚的甜蜜。

“对不起宝贝，爸爸今天晚上有工作，明天再来陪你们好不好？”

他转过头重新面对女儿们，这两个一脸天真的期盼的小小精灵。他带着歉意，声音放得极轻：

“是很重要很重要的工作，爸爸现在好紧张。”

小姑娘们尚不懂得自己的父亲面对着的是一场怎样的需要身心投入的硬仗，更不明白这张成绩单的漂亮与否对一个经历沉浮正朝中生代迈进的演员来说意味着什么，歪歪小脑袋，忽然从自己短短几年尚新鲜可爱的人生经历中找到了相对应的场景，天真的问，

“爸爸做得不好的话，老师会不喜欢爸爸吗？”

另一个眨着大眼睛带点坏笑补充：

“像老师批评哥哥一样。”

像是好容易找到了在爸爸面前参哥哥一本的机会，两个小姑娘你一句我一句挑起话头：“爸爸，哥哥上课的时候，给Janice姐姐画画，老师说他不是好孩子，嘻嘻。”

刘昊然摇了摇头，果冻这臭小子把他上学的时候聪明但不怎么努力的特质几乎完美复刻下来，并青出于蓝胜于蓝的拥有一颗比他还要灵光的脑袋，之前在科技竞赛中凭借团队制作的机器人得了一等奖，获赠了一次去香港科技园参观游学的机会，回来之后这小子明显有点飘，他决定改天去揪一揪那根一没人管着就往天上翘的尾巴。

“会吗爸爸？”

女儿稚气天真的追问声中，他本能又一次偷眼望向吴磊安静的脸，露出苦笑。

“爸爸，来。”

小家伙们隔着驾驶座的距离，努力朝他伸出两只稚嫩的拳头，很小，很白，像两个圆圆的糯米团。

他笑了，伸出左手握拳，和她们轻轻一撞。

“爸爸加油！”

齐刷刷喊出一声，又同时用小手捂住嘴，互相看看，噗哧一声笑出来，小小声的，

“嘘——”

刘昊然的车熟门熟路在家门口停下时，吴磊睁开了眼睛。

他其实一直醒着，不过能短暂的从单身父亲的身份中脱离出来偷一个片刻的懒，顺便做难得的父女时光的旁听人，倒也是很有趣的体验。

带娃出游从来都是一件考验负重能力的事情，小家伙们每人一个绑有大大蝴蝶结的旅行箱，吴磊用来装衣服和日常用品的大箱子，还有一个箱子专门放旅途中带回来的种种伴手礼，另外还背着一个大包，装着女儿们的小奶瓶小水杯，遮阳帽，儿童餐具。刘昊然把放在后座上的包递过来，又动作自然的接过最重的箱子，吴磊便不再拒绝他的好意，轻声道了句谢。

一路沉默直至门口。

两个宝贝终究是习惯了分别的，爸爸于她们而言就像是只在特定的魔法时刻才会骑白马前来接她们到乐园游玩的童话般的存在，眼下便到了魔法失效的时刻。可可从小小的旅行箱里捧出一件小心包好的物件，带着妹妹一路捧到刘昊然面前，仰起小脸望向对她们而言如山一般高大的父亲，乖巧的小小声说，“爸爸，这个送给你。”

粉色的绵纸打开，里面是一对小小的连体木雕娃娃，稍显粗糙的雕工带有天然的稚拙可爱，基座上有手工刻上去的圆圆胖胖的笔体，“we love papa chole&lilith”。

“谢谢宝贝，爸爸好喜欢。爸爸也爱你们。”

刘昊然蹲下来再次接受了同时印在两边脸颊上的双份甜甜的吻，把两个天使一样的小宝贝搂在怀里。

“好，那爸爸现在要去工作了，嗯？”

吴磊听到他这么说，忍不住深深望了他一眼。

不知出于何种缘故，他潜意识中原本一直把今晚刘昊然会留下共进晚餐这件事当作既定事实。刘昊然大半年不曾露面，连定好的和儿子女儿们的相聚也屡屡失约，今天的机场专车是这般意料之外却又顺理成章，夏风柔软怡人，气氛也是许久不曾有过的默契和谐，令他平和已久的心平白生出几分妄念。

与当初最终分开时相较，刘昊然变得极有分寸。

他从来都是个很理性的人，即使在人生连同他们之间的关系一并坠入谷底时，吴磊对他仍保有最基本的信心，他始终相信这个名为刘昊然的，在他尚年幼时在人群中独特而致命的吸引着他的人，绝非池中物，他理应拥有更好的人生，不管他是否仍能参与或分享。在刘昊然陷入严重情绪低潮的时间，吴磊也一度相信了只有自己才是他的解药，为此尝试接纳他修复他们过往的创伤，但当他发现自己无法逾越生理和内心的壁垒时，他便意识到，自己的反复拉扯，反而会酿成足以将这个本应是人中之龙的男人杀死的毒。

当初亲手把刘昊然推下悬崖时，他并非像他看上去那般决绝无情。相反，那一日他望见刘昊然受伤的脸，车库门口一道冷冽惨白的光打在那张脸上，自颧骨和嘴角都挂下黏稠的血丝，一片狼狈中只有眼睛亮得骇人，那是一种空洞的没有丝毫活气的亮光，死死追着他，仅仅与那双眼睛对视一瞬，便激起足以令他心空的恐惧。但令他多少安慰的是，这个他深爱过并始终相信着的男人，果然从谷底至暗处遇风展开他一直拥有只不过一时作茧自缚的双翼，不至万劫不复粉身碎骨。

如同被打碎成细小的块砾再一片片弥合重组过，他现在的举手投足，语气神情，给人的感觉是，他重新找回了对自己的掌控力，再一次得到了足以使他立住的重量，可以稳稳的在风中停留。与此前不同的是，这一次他生出了自己的根须，风和云是他的养分，每一处曾因痛苦而生的罅隙，变作他获得精神滋养的通路。

他看着小女儿幼嫩的小手臂抱着刘昊然的脖子，咬着他耳朵小声说了几句什么，似乎终于心满意足般挥挥小手，“爸爸再见！”

他便也轻轻点头致意，推着行李箱转身。

刘昊然却忽然开口叫住他。

“磊磊。”

吴磊微微一怔，他不曾想到刘昊然，这个已经重新变得冷静克制进退有节的刘昊然，会在理应就此别过的时刻叫了他的名字。那声音仓促而带有一丝稚气，他本能的回过头：“嗯？”

自女儿们渐渐长大，他便搬至这一处小小的独栋别墅，位置和房型都是顺着女儿们的意敲定的，外壁是浅浅的粉色，门口有一大片草坪，此时被盛夏正午的阳光蒸过，正弥散干爽微甜的植物气息。自台阶向下望去，明亮光线投射在刘昊然挺拔的鼻梁上，因天气暖热，空气流动缱绻而轻缓，仿佛透明的软糖般将他们胶着其中。

自分别后，这还是第一次，刘昊然脸上有十几岁小男孩般的无措和慌乱，被他的眼光注视片刻，便匆匆垂下头去。

“没，没事。”

再抬起脸时，已恢复了些许镇定：

“回去好好休息，再见。”

吴磊仍保持回过身的姿态，继续望了他数秒，最终露出一丝浅浅的笑意。

“再见。”

望着一大两小三个背影相继消失在门口，刘昊然自己都不知道，他脸上漾着怎样的幸福。

或许热带阳光有着奇妙的疗愈力的缘故，吴磊虽因长途的旅程而带有倦容，整个人却显得轻盈明快。因吸饱阳光而些微发红的脸颊有如柔软果肉，一层薄而嫩的表皮下满含甜美丰润的汁液。这有些像他梦中的吴磊了，吴磊应该是柔润的，湿润的，使人联想起贝肉中新鲜剖出的珍珠，被浆果汁液浸湿的丝缎，唯独不应是美丽却空洞的石膏人偶。

在机场出现时，吴磊穿了可爱的绣有柠檬的淡黄色T，一件轻薄的下摆些许褶皱的红格衬衣，与穿着小小的红上装的女儿们遥相呼应。这三个小东西，三块小小的丝绒蛋糕，在露面的瞬间便死死摄住了他可怜的始终握在他们手中的心脏。他的一对小女儿业已初具小小少女的模样，不再是他记忆中当初那般雏鸟样的红嫩的两团，有鼓鼓的可爱的双颊，一对粉白的肉嘟嘟小手臂，被它们环住脖子的触感，是他甘愿拿灵魂去交换的东西。一个仍显得年轻，散发着甜美诱惑的omega，带着两个如同蛋糕上的樱桃点缀的女孩儿，他想这样的画面，是即使再浪子再落拓一生的alpha都难以抵抗的原始且本能的致命吸引。想到这画面原本应属于他，即使经过漫长的平复，他仍感到仿佛被撕碎般的不甘和痛楚。

他摸出手机，在那三个背影彻底进门前，偷偷拍下一张，珍而重之的收进加密相册。

他的外套内袋里躺着一张电影票，一张新片首映的票。一路上他数度鼓起勇气，最终未能送出的票，此刻如同灼热的烙铁般紧贴着他的大腿，嘲弄他的犹豫不决。

距离晚上的首映礼尚有些时间，在这之前按照安排他要去一次健身房。他跨进驾驶位坐下，动作较从前显得费力。

直至今日，距离电影杀青已过去一段时日，他对激增的二十公斤体重仍然不能很好的适应。那些多出来的仿佛不是他身体的一部分，而是他三十岁至今所有负面情绪的总和，它们最终化为一个有形的实体，留滞在他身体内，成为他走向下一站的负荷和凭藉。虽然是辛苦且不便的，感觉却很奇妙，它们压迫着他的骨骼和内脏，每时每刻提醒着他他曾经有多么浅薄狭隘懦弱自私，逼迫他狠狠踏在坚实的地面上，再引导他抬头自满身泥泞中仰望星辰。

这是他的自我惩罚，同样也是自我救赎。

自通过试镜敲定角色接到电影剧本的那一刻，他便有种奇异的预感，现在包裹在他躯壳外的，是过往那一段灰色日子的尘埃，他要做的便是接受它，再撕开它，踩着自己的皮肉走出来，便可浴火重生。

最初的剧本里有一句台词，后来因为种种原因被删掉了，他却很喜欢：“有时候，明知道前头是火，你也要闭上眼，咬紧牙，穿过去。”

他从来不会是坐以待毙的人，明白他无论在事业或家庭上都不可能立时回到往日的荣光后，他用了许多方法自救。当时的境况，事后想来，有如蒙眼在一片漆黑的暗道中摸索。既然神不肯搭救他，便唯有自渡。

他试过许多奇奇怪怪的小玩意，指尖陀螺，蝴蝶刀，飞镖，射箭，无一例外是需要专注力的，现在这些东西他都能玩得不错。现在他的兴趣点在胶片摄影上，手动对焦的繁冗的过程，能让他获得奇异的平静。

他发现人的自愈力的确永远比想象中强大，等他反应过来时，距离他遵医嘱停药已有很长一段时间。自停药的那天起，他开始从零培养两个习惯，吃素和长跑。有段时间他的状态是自己都不曾想到的好，他却始终觉得仍缺些什么。

当时他已在继续他的学业，在读到最后一个学期时，他接到了这部电影的试镜通知。

他明白，从专业眼光看，这部影片，其实并不算什么闪着金光的机会，尤其对一个沉寂数年又面临转型的年逾三十的男演员来说。题材沉重，又是相较而言受众本身便更为狭窄的文艺片。角色本身更算不得讨巧，首先形象上的颠覆已是几近毁灭的。在三十一岁那年暂休演艺事业前，他虽说在转型的路上取得了不错的成绩，但那是他和团队共同把他一点点朝着他曾经向往的“有魅力的大叔”的方向打磨的成果，魅力二字，本身已对他的外形提出诸多要求。而他眼前的这个角色，肥胖，臃肿，缠绵病榻，满口难懂的方言，并无多少文化水平，即使在改过自新的后期，他身上也有刻在骨子里的狭隘和市侩。他曾设想过如果把这个人物投放在生活中，必定是极难引起女性的好感的那一类。但增肥，学口音，这些此前未曾考虑过的，在那一刻对他而言却有无尽的吸引。那个人物自剧本中伸出一只手牢牢抓住了他的手，告诉他，拿下这个角色，这是彻底从“刘昊然”中逃离的机会。

至于准备和拍摄过程的艰辛苦楚，他极力让自己去最大限度的承受，甚至人为的给自己制造更多的磨难。身体上而言，他毕竟已算不得十分年轻，短时间内迅速增重给健康带来的负担自不必提，在拍摄进行到中期，他的体重也达到他自己都难以置信的最大值时，他时常觉得在完成情绪过于激烈的戏份时，他的心脏已几近不堪负荷。更多的是情感和精神上的折损与消耗，他其实算是较易动情的那类，拍完最后一场戏，是一场哭戏，导演喊过cut后他久久无力自控，伏在地上无声的嚎啕，最后还是对手演员把他搀起来。从地上站起来的那一刻，他感到那盏自己勉力用心血点着的灯，耗尽了最后一丝光亮，挣扎着熄灭，吐出一缕烟尘。

过往的种种纠缠中生在他骨血里日日夜夜刺痛着他的荆刺已被拔尽，然而是用利刃去剜的，疗伤的过程本身造成了新的创面。他开始发觉自己需要一定时间走出来，是杀青后他重新开始按照约定去幼儿园接女儿的时候。他坐在车里，隔着车窗遥遥望见她们摇摇晃晃走出来的小小身影，忽然觉得脸颊发凉，伸手去摸，才发觉自己满脸是泪。

他明白绝不能带着周身情绪去拥抱他纯白无瑕的一对天使，因此不得不一再道歉解释自己的失约。

为拍戏付出健康和透支精神，向来被他视为这个职业的基本要求，此前他从未有一刻觉得苦，却在终于再次看到吴磊和一对小女儿时，平白生出许多泛酸的委屈。他禁不住幻想，如果五年前他们没有做出那个错误的决定，他准备这部戏的过程会是怎样。

他的办法从来很简单直接，人又硬颈，不太愿听营养师的指导，在他的逻辑里当初为戏减肥是纯粹靠饿，那么长回去便靠吃，硬生生吃。吃到最后，直到现在，他对许多食物都本能的反胃。

如果吴磊在身边，他近乎奢侈的想着，一定会劝住他这种近似自残的方式。

但世事都是有得有失，如果那样，或许就不会有他最终呈现出的效果，一个忏悔的孤独的眼神藏着麻木和隐忍的父亲。

他素来是不做则已做了便要做到尽的性格，这部戏是他用健康和外形作代价加上许多真实的感情熬出来的，对他而言重要性不言而喻。过程中他一直是孤军奋战，也习惯了孤军奋战，此时他却一再忍不住想，如果他和吴磊不曾分开，今天的首映对他而言应该会轻松幸福许多。吴磊也会参加，带着他们的三个孩子，他会在千万双眼睛的注视下听到小女儿甜甜的一声“爸爸”，足以弥补这部电影在他心中留下的长久的暗影和缺口。

久违的，他从车里翻出一包只余几支的烟，摸出一支点燃，却不抽，由得那一簇小小的星火在他指间一点点燃尽。

烟和酒，这些东西他已戒断许久。电影杀青的那天，他重新开始素食，和曾经需要甚至急于锻炼自己酒量的少年时代相比，现在的他，称得上是圈内少有的好好先生。

他深吸一口气，发动了车。

给闹了一会便又开始困得东倒西歪的女儿们洗了个澡，打理成两团蓬松香甜的棉花糖塞进被窝，把带回的伴手礼分开整理好，换了一套新的床品后，吴磊终于得以躺在床上，长舒出一口气。

他已疲倦至极，却毫无睡意。不久前看到过的那个人的脸，仿佛有什么奇异的魔力般在他眼前反复浮现。

圈子拢共就这么大，遑论他们相识十数年，共同的人际关系早已盘根错节，连绵成网，只要他有心打探，刘昊然的动向他总归是能知道的。但亲手推他落崖给他带来深重的心理负担，不知出于怎样的心情，他刻意回避着有关刘昊然的消息。他的成长时时置身于本能认为“不安全”的环境中，防备心天生已比许多人强，现在他的自我防御经过锤炼，已如同一堵密不透风的高墙。自分开后第一次，他开始着手搜刘昊然的资讯，如果不是他曾经的另一半是颇负盛名的艺人，他想，他的输入法都早已不记得他的姓名。

刘昊然背负着曾经的国民初恋的光环，甘愿自毁，不免要被作为宣传的噱头之一。吴磊看到时，刘昊然增肥这件事已经被刷上了热搜。

一个半月，二十公斤。他觉得心口像是被重重锤了一下。

他们已分开四年，那刘昊然便是三十五岁，无论从何角度也已算不上少年的年纪。他素来知道刘昊然对自己狠，即便如此，他也时常觉得即使他也无法估量，这个人对自己究竟还能下怎样的死手。

为平复不安的心脏，他在各个社交平台四处看了一圈。ins上看到梁礼权更新的一张在日本工作的花絮，他按亮了空白的心。

他近几年作品算不得多，微博更新也少，这个假期全部交给了三个小家伙和自己，已有近一个月没有营业。想到苦苦等待的粉丝他觉得应该发些什么，在相册中一张张筛选，翻出一张在珍贝岛拍的照片。照片上女儿们穿着可爱的蝴蝶结网纱泳衣，各自朝后伸出一只小手握着他的手，从画面到构图都算不错。

选中这张发微博的前一秒，鬼使神差的，他手指往上滑去，最终停留在在机场拍的，两个小家伙和刘昊然那张海报的合影上。

他忍不住放大，去看海报上那张脸。有特效化妆的加持，那张脸称得上触目惊心，带有病人特有的疲惫和无神，眼眶浮肿得厉害，在眼睛下方投下骇人的暗沉。他记忆中在男性里算得上白净的皮肤上布满瘢痕，脸颊有一处横贯的疤，陈年的，在晦暗的肤色间裂开一道发亮的白。

仿似终于下了决心，他退出编辑页面，定下了票。

走进电影院时，吴磊有些恍惚的想，他有多久不曾到电影院看一场电影。

午夜场，一处很小的影院，观众不算很多。这多少给了他些许安全感。

他二十一岁那年和刘昊然四处旅行时，记不清是在巴黎或是图卢兹，有一家小而古旧的电影院，本身就像是老电影的街景中复制下的建筑。说是电影院，不如说是放映厅更恰切，日常重映一些黑白的老电影。他们都爱极了那个地方，为此不惜在那座小城多待了好几天，像两只只知享乐的小生灵，白天腻在一起睡觉，沉溺在一场场似乎永无休止的情爱中，年轻的肢体抵死交缠。他眼前那张年轻男孩的脸受着日晒风吹，有种礁石海盐般稚嫩的粗粝。他长而卷翘的睫毛因为日晒太过，末端的一小截变为金色，刘昊然一遍遍吻着他的眼睛，舌尖近乎虔诚的滑过他微微颤抖的眼睑。他们昼伏夜出，一入夜便手拖手去吃味道古怪说不清是些什么的街边小吃，他挑食的毛病奇迹般的不药而愈。一同步入被他们奢侈的包场下来的放映厅时，如两尾鱼滑进梦的边缘。

现在想来，那种极乐，原本已不是存在于这个星球上的东西。

他的座位在最后一排的最内侧，黑暗和封闭有种奇异的使人平静的力量。

银幕上出现男人的特写时，吴磊只觉心徒然一空。

很奇异的，他几乎没能立刻认出那个人是谁。他原本以为看这个人的新作会难以入戏，他们之间有太多的前尘往事恩怨纠葛，硬化为一地冷色的碎石，无疑会阻碍情感的投入和滋长。但他怔怔望着屏幕上的男人，和寥寥十数名观众一道，一时间，他觉得自己也不过是个普通的陌生观众，甚至不了解这个看起来样貌平凡的男演员此前的任何一部作品，他只是偶然失眠，在凌晨的街头漫步，无意中走进一家电影院，而他刚好在银幕上出现与他分享这个难眠的夏夜，仅此而已。镜头中男人脸上是迟滞的痛苦和习以为常的忍耐，他觉得自己在他面前仿佛一只纯白柔弱的白鸟，被狠狠抓住。

镜头慢慢下移，他看到男人掀起身上松垮变形，已看不出原本颜色和质地的背心，有一根管子自他下腹延伸。他熟练的给自己换上透析液，转过头不再看往身体里注入的液体，眼睛刚好与屏幕外的他对上。吴磊微微一怔，那双眼睛他仍是熟悉的，他终于恍然记得曾几何时也看过这样木然而空洞的眼神，如遭雷击，血液自指尖一路冷下去，整个人都颤抖起来。

他依然很难认出那就是刘昊然。十三年来，他看过刘昊然的每一部作品，看着他将一半的生命和灵魂都解离在光与影里，陪伴他在银幕上从一个脸庞满是稚气的小男孩，到眉目清隽的青年。刘昊然始终是干净清朗的，这并非说他不能表现深层次的悲伤苦痛，只是此前的所有作品中，他的痛苦建立在他由始至终，与生俱来的“清洁感”之上。他无法把他记忆里的人，和这个皮肤黧黑，身形严重走形的中年男人对上，那张脸，线条那般深刻冷硬，像一块忍受曝晒雨淋而始终静默的顽石。

不动，也不知痛。

电影里唯一的亮色，来自主角的养女，一个七八岁大的哑女孩。电影名字叫《苔》，她也确实如名字所说，像是依附在石面上稚嫩的新苔，有瘦瘦的小脸和一双怯生生的眼睛。其他乡村孩子穿着一样的老式校服，宽大的白衬衣和拖到小腿的空荡荡的绿色背带裙，但她显然得到了更精心的照料，乌黑的长发编成辫子，辫梢缀着每天都不重样的布制小花，校服也是改过的，裙摆贴了花边。她的父亲，那个磐石般的男人，拖动因为长期使用激素而肥胖臃肿的身体，吃力的在一台斑驳的缝纫机前坐下，留给看众一个山一般厚实而显得有些滑稽的背影，那双浮肿的手，改过衣服，换过拉链，甚至还勾串珠包，纸巾盒。一个大男人以这些手工活为生，自然是要受些奚落的，但他显然已无法承受更高强度的劳作了。

那只不是拿着布料，就是拿着钩针的手，手腕往下，有两处刺青，一只展翅的鹰的形状，旁边有一个歪歪扭扭的字，“勇”。线条和色料都极粗劣，让人怀疑他是不是用钢笔自己扎的。

事实上男人确乎有过一段不甚安分的过去，影片进行到那一段时，或许因为拍摄在前，刘昊然终于有了几分刘昊然的样子，但也仅限于瘦高身形而已。鬓角过长的头发，花衬衫，每一处都使他显得流里流气。他是那种用老话说“没长性”的男人，先是做厨师学徒，后来跑运输。吴磊听着他用听不出破绽的贵州口音同村里的女人调笑，只觉得有种飘在半空的奇异。

他终于没能“勇”到最后。

他娶妻，生子，仍嗜酒烂赌。儿子为了讨他开心偷来村长儿子香港买来的链表，他反以为荣，怂恿那个一脸懵懂拖着鼻涕的小东西躲在邻居家壁橱里，待入夜后去偷据说是老一辈传下来的古董花瓶。

那可怜的小东西被抓个正着，被毒打，他匆忙卷了几件勉强能用的东西出逃时，和他妻子不堪无望的生活离他们父子而去的那天一样，是一个浓雾的清晨，路边生满不知名的植物，绿到极致的湿黏的颜色，看来便如血色一般惊心。

给自己做完腹透，男人拔掉管子，起身披上一件破烂的皮夹克，那似乎已是他唯一一件过得去的衣服。他甚至还用了发油，自污痕斑驳的镜子中长久凝视自己的脸。

这段足有一分多钟，圆镜里有一张因长期肾病而晦暗破败的脸，背后为方便顾客试衣而设的穿衣镜里映出臃肿变形的身体。那件皮夹克或许也曾见证过他生命中短暂的光鲜和快活，眼下已开裂如一堆瓦砾，勉强掩住他靠每天四小时一次的腹透拼命支持着的皮囊。男人的眼神疏离而漠然，甚至带有一丝嫌恶，仿佛审量一个面目全非的旧识。

下一个画面，男人已身在看守所，那里有他已服刑五年的儿子。

意料之中的，他的忏悔最终没能换取他心心念念的一声“爸爸”。

他的小院狭窄凌乱，挂满客人的衣服，他的衣服，几件色彩鲜艳的小女孩的衣服。在满院随风鼓动的布料中，他的女儿，那个天生不会说话的女孩，自背后伸出一双纤瘦的小手，环住他。

男人和女孩的房间，是一间堂屋正中用粗陋的布帘隔开，连一扇像样的窗都没有，终日不见阳光。墙皮剥落的墙面上，有女孩用捡来的粉笔画的一丛郁金香，粉笔只有一小节，黄色的，于是花朵是黄色，茎叶也是黄色。

这样的一个家里，院子的角落里却有一架男人拖着笨重的身体亲手给女儿搭成的秋千。电影的结尾，女孩独自荡着秋千，越荡越高，自那块歪歪斜斜的木板上飞起来，牵着她恢复了青春和健康的父亲，踏着柔软的云朵，走进如日光般纯净灿烂的郁金香的花海中去。

走出影院时，吴磊在热搜上看到了《苔》的首映式的相关消息。

刘昊然的身形仍未恢复如初，剪裁得当的正装也难掩明显变化的体重。但神情是平和的，无论是电影中那种石块一样的沉默忍耐，或是更早些的时候他看过的迷惘狂乱的模样，都已从他脸上淡去，被一种平静的光芒所取替。

早些年他看过许多不同面貌的刘昊然，此刻他眼前的这一个，仿佛经由劲风吹彻，露出金质的底色，是同当年全盛时的锋芒相比，更圆熟柔和的亮光。

令他稍感惊讶的是，首映式上，刘昊然毫不避讳谈起婚姻状况和自己尚年幼的子女。他潜意识中始终认定刘昊然是极好面子的那种男人，当着无数双眼睛主动承认婚姻的失败，对一个alpha而言，无疑需要相当勇气。况且刘昊然从来都是很少公开谈论自己私人生活的那一类，即使他们仍在婚姻关系中的那段时间，刘昊然也不太经常在营业时间提及家庭生活和他们的儿子。

“感谢我的两个女儿。”

微博上粉丝上传的视频里，他看着刘昊然对着镜头，一字一句，郑重其事：

“这部电影，容许我自私一点来说，是我送给我的女儿们的礼物。爸爸希望有一天，你们长大后，由你们亲手拆开。爸爸爱你们。”

他声音沉实平静，但眼眶鼻尖都明显泛着红。

吴磊紧绷了一整晚的眼泪，也在那一刻滴下来，屏幕上男人的面目很快变得模糊。

回家后已近破晓，吴磊在心中交战许久，还是打开相册找出那张照片，在分组时选了某个人单人可见。

照片上，他们的女儿们也像两朵细小洁白的苔花，簇拥在历尽沉浮把自己淬炼成一块顽石的父亲身边，对着镜头绽开甜蜜天真的笑脸。

毕竟经过一整天的返程路途，加上午夜电影消耗了仅余的体力和精神，后背触及柔软且熟悉的床铺时，沉沉的倦意已山呼海啸般袭来。吴磊仍握着手机，几乎是即刻便陷入深眠，也就没有看到，屏幕上亮起一条消息，来自沉默了数年之久的某个联系人。

“晚安，磊磊。”

隔了几分钟，那边似乎在斟酌语句，最终发来短短的两个字。

“谢谢。”


	15. “既定角色再难换”

23+24

“各有新的任务岗位 既定角色再难换”

陆予白的电话打过来时，吴磊正在厨房给果冻和两个女儿做冰粥。

这些年除了在女儿尚在襁褓时他亲手做过些奶糕米粉等必需的辅食外，他亲自下厨的时间和机会仍然不多，手艺也无甚进步，即使在他参加过一档需要嘉宾跟大厨现场学做菜的美食综艺，以及在剧中饰演过五星神厨后，他本人在现实中和厨房这些事依然结缘甚浅。冰粥是他无意中跟姐姐学会的一道甜品，不想小家伙们十分捧场，尝过一次后各自心心念念。七月末的北京酷热难当，小孩子都正是贪凉贪甜的年纪，天天围着他吵着点名要吃“daddy牌的冰粥”。

他正专注的把对半切开的芒果划出花刀，冷不防电话铃响起，他吓了一跳，手忙脚乱的把手机夹在肩膀接起来。刚刚从制冰格里取出过做好的冰块，这会指尖仍冰得微微发麻，他下意识把食指含在嘴里吮着。

起先不及思考，接起来的瞬间，他已隐隐估出对方的用意。

他一边把切好的芒果粒和草莓切片慢慢收进玻璃碗里，一边听陆予白扯些别的话题作铺垫。刀刃滑过处果肉滴下甜美的汁水，芒果鲜亮的黄和草莓水色的红氤氲在一处，他拈起一片沾染了热带水果特有的浓香的草莓片塞进嘴里，一点点嚼着，眼睛盯着日本买来的浅海水蓝色手工吹制玻璃碗上一处细微的气泡，怔怔出神。

“予白哥。”

好容易寻到一处话头的空档，吴磊温声开口。

他同对方已是十年的合作，陆予白算不得那种手段强硬擅营销的那种更被现下的游戏规则所需要的经纪人，但恰是这种稍嫌温吞的个性，素来带给吴磊舒适的距离和空间。想来陆予白陪他度过不少风雨浮沉，曾共克时艰，明了他许多隐秘的心酸苦楚甚于这世上任何一个人包括家人和曾经的爱人，已算他的半个至亲。吴磊颇信任他，且他本身也是和顺的“随缘”的性情，和刘昊然和赵菁各有主意时常真枪实弹的相处模式不同，他向来很少质疑陆予白的判断和选择，将许多事交由他作主。但独独今次，他想为自己抗辩一回。

心念已定，他索性不再迂回：“予白哥，我知道你想说什么。至于我想说的，你也早就知道了。”

“小磊。”

陆予白似乎没想过会被放在圈内算是最乖最易相处的自家艺人截住话风，明显一怔。他仍想说些什么，斟酌后最终作罢，只放下一句，“微信上说，给你看些东西。”

挂断前，吴磊隐约听到电话那端几不可闻的叹了口气。

陆予白给他发来的是几条营销号微博的截图，内容大多相近，仅寥寥数字，“可爱的你新一季嘉宾：吴磊”，其下的评论数就有几百甚至上千之巨。

这样的局面吴磊本身也颇觉意外，近年来出于要把时间花在家里三个宝贝身上等种种原因，他的作品算不得很多，加上层出不穷的新鲜面孔的冲击，他早已不是数年前常驻热搜榜的那种讨论度。他有段时日没搜过自己的实时，此刻大致看了一些，浮在上层的果不其然大多是对他加入新综艺的期待或感慨。

时至今日，在搜索引擎搜“吴磊”这个名字，紧随其后的长尾关联词，仍是“吴磊离婚”和“吴磊刘昊然”。每每看到他都会略微恍惚，他已渐渐意识到，所谓时间的平复力和愈合力，不过是用生活的平淡和琐碎日复一日将过往淋漓滴血的伤口掩盖起来，使之麻木。有些痛或许已不复留存在他心里，然而网络像一个沉默冷静的看客，曾经的纷扰和决裂，将永远存在于由二进制数字堆砌成的记忆中。

曾经他和刘昊然成为大众讨论的热点，不论是着意安排或者无心插柳，都是出于一些无厘头的缘由，诸如他“模仿成功人士pose”，刘昊然“裤腿藏酒”。仅仅凭着年轻二字本已占了许多优势，他们年轻，够努力，秉性良善且真诚，是新生代中路人观感最好的两位，大家看着他们的眼光大多是善意带些溺爱的，仿佛面对班上成绩最好最讨人喜欢的两个男孩，就算他们偶有些微失误被拿住调侃，或是日常被开些玩笑，总归是无伤大雅。彼时，无论看客还是他们自身，都从未想过，这两个新生花朵一般尚沾染着晨露，各有各的美丽和灿烂的男孩，有朝一日会同“婚内出轨”“婚变”“财产分割”这些灰色生硬，带有诸多成人世界的无奈的字眼关联在一处，成为无论如何用他们曾经自带的光芒修饰都难掩尴尬和难堪的狗血八卦的主角。所以这世上，年轻的孩子固然永远有，韭菜般青绿新鲜的一茬一茬，但当真没有人能够青春常驻。

美貌本身便是负累，顶着娱乐圈95后第一美o的名头，吴磊这两个字，素来蒙上一层玫瑰的艳色，不可避免的带有许多旖旎缠绵的臆想。加上他和另一半本身的知名度为基底，无论是当时这段轰烈而美丽带有命定意味的恋情曝光于世，还是童话般七年婚姻如蝴蝶终难渡海般无可挽回的走向湮灭，起承转合，每一件都称得上是震动一时的大事。最初发出和平分手的声明时，虽然此前外界对他和刘昊然的关系早已多有揣测，他这方的发声也不过使笼罩在他们身上达大半年之久的迷雾有了尘埃落定的结果，但这对识于微时的眷侣在共同养育了三个孩子后，选择双胞胎女儿刚刚降生于世的当口作为各自开始新一段人生的起点，戏剧化的局面仍然引发了相当规模的震荡，盘桓在娱乐版头条数天之久。即使吴磊在看客意想不到而又似乎情理之中的叹惋目光中保持单身达四年之久，最初分开时那种满城风雨的热度已退却，但对他感情动向的捕捉和臆测，仍然是媒体热衷于大做文章的话题。不少号称分析贴的长文将他和上个时代不少美艳惊世却感情坎坷的老牌艺人作比，感叹美人多命薄，对于一些对他过往言行断章取义后得到的所谓心理及性格弱点的分析，其煞有介事程度仿佛曾住在他肚子里，吴磊偶尔当笑料淡淡翻过，都不禁一阵牙酸。

风向以明里暗里指点刘昊然的居多，甚至有位同样也是同美艳omega女星早早成婚生子而婚后近年绯闻频频的香港小生，因自身在内地的知名度有限，媒体报道时为夺人眼球，明晃晃冠以“港版刘昊然”的称号。《苔》顶着因刘昊然复出而重新激起的对他此前个人生活问题的争议上映，加之剧情吸引，讨论度居高不下。刘昊然颇颠覆的造型公开最初，连多年老粉都需要时间消化，黑评一时铺天盖地，更有甚者颠倒黑白将为戏增肥扭曲成放纵爆肥无戏可拍，捡漏得到这个机会。

这些状况吴磊多少也有耳闻，且亲自观影后他自己心里已有定夺，他不觉开始替刘昊然感到辛苦。作为曾经最亲密的枕边人，他自然知道刘昊然一路走来，为他与生俱来的清爽透明感付出了许多。刘昊然如一阵风般出现在公众视野内时，唤起的是对最珍贵最美好的少年意气的回忆和想象，他被寄予的是这世间本就极为宝贵且稍纵即逝的东西，作为看客一方自然如试图握紧肥皂泡一般死死握紧他这份独有的特质，一旦这种清透有刮花或磨蚀的趋势，受众自然会报以比最初的惊喜多许多倍的失望。即使刘昊然自二十岁出头就多次发出不肯被约束被框死的声音，但如果说他丝毫不曾为他身上的少年感所累，那也是不现实的。尤其在二十后半，他们的年龄一天天朝着三字头逐渐逼近时，这种矛盾终于开始现出它的本来面目。

人总归是人，而不是仿生机器，是人那自然就会有状态的好坏差异。在这方面刘昊然明显受到了比同时代小生更为严苛的审量，每每偶尔显出疲态或作了转型的尝试，他收到的负评和质疑显然要更苛刻些。吴磊记起那些时日，有时他洗漱过回房间，也会看到刘昊然窝在床上看网上的评论，抬眼看到他，便不甚在意的笑笑，把手机丢开。

他开始遗憾当时的他不曾真正了解过那个有时出奇硬撑的男人究竟在想些什么，但现在想来，当时果冻尚牙牙学语，正是需要两百分关注度的人格养成期，无论于公于私，事业家庭，当时的刘昊然定然背负着比他所看到的更沉重的压力。

他忽然想起刘昊然快满二十七岁时，拍过的一辑杂志。原本是只需要如常一般穿穿西装或者白衬衫就可以收获赞誉的对他们而言算轻松的工作，况且刘昊然的硬照表现力从来都很不错。如常吃过早饭后，吴磊送他出门，不想在数小时后收到一张自拍，来自本应该在工作的人。

点开后，连他都呼吸一顿。

那样干净舒朗的一张脸，被夸张烟熏和故意涂出唇线制造出擦拭效果的浓重唇妆盖过本来面目后，竟说不出的诡媚妖异。严格说起来，刘昊然在alpha中并不算是极阳刚的那种样貌，最初分化时还曾多次面带无奈解释，“我没长alpha脸，但我真的是个alpha”。清秀五官带了妆增添了雌雄莫辩的意味，看似正常穿着西装，衣袖却是半透明的纱质，西裤上的破洞里露出紫色网袜的纹路，外加足有五公分以上的高跟鞋，算是他出道以来最出位的一次。

视觉效果足够冲击，见惯了他在家素着一张脸戴黑框不梳不洗的宅男模样的吴磊一时都不知该如何组织语言。刘昊然又发来轻飘飘三个字，“试着玩”。

好一个试着玩，和造型师共同放飞的后果有可能是山呼海啸般的负评和黑嘲，吴磊想。当然，他清楚，刘昊然肯定比他更早想到了这一层。第无数次，他意识到自己的枕边人是真的豁得出去，也是真的贪恋新鲜。

不知为何，当时的他脑中盘桓的，满满都刘昊然曾经在采访中一脸认真说过的一句话。

他说，做演员这件事，对他而言必须保持新鲜好玩，如果这件事让他觉得“不好玩”了，就会去找些新的有趣的东西。

相似的话刘昊然也曾在私下跟他提起过，足见发自真心。吴磊看着手机屏幕里那张连他都觉得陌生的脸，仍不知作何评价。不知为何，那是他第一次，对他和这个人曾经共同憧憬的以后，产生些微彷徨。

如果自己对他而言，也不再新鲜有趣呢？

现在想来或许幼稚无稽，但当时，他心头实实在在曾掠过这样的密云。

那本杂志释出的时间，恰好正值刘昊然转型尝试作品《肉色的月亮》上映期。两相作用，当时不少声音认为他“变味了”，一路运气加持顺风顺水的刘昊然，跌了浅浅一跤，那段时间，算是他的演艺生涯中一个小小的低谷。

但是好的作品和好的表演总归是能够得到时间认证的，《苔》显然并未像一些评论预期的那般重蹈当初的《肉色的月亮》的覆辙。最初对造型的哗然渐渐平复后，不可不说，这部电影中，刘昊然的表现有质的变化。收了，连续数日登顶单日票房冠军，在小众文艺片中算是相当优异的成绩。

虽然如此，即使在正面向的评价中，也不免有营销号提起他真真假假的绯闻，提到他失败的婚姻。好事者还要拉上吴磊，有意无意的嘲一句。近年来吴磊的重心放在三个孩子身上，作品减产，此前一部都市情感剧无功无过，反响平平，是不争的事实。

“磊磊，有些时候，有关注度不是坏事。”

和陆予白的微信聊天停留在十分钟前，吴磊盯着最后一行的白色对话气泡，斟酌着回应的字句。

陆予白见他不答，又追加一句：“我知道你的顾虑，其实现在观众远比我们想的要理性。”

他搬出上一季的一对嘉宾作例，这对cp在镜头下的相遇相知如连续剧般起承转合，可谓撑起了这档节目一大半的流量，两人各自也收获了相当热度。目前其实圈内都知道他们在现实生活中也同样在发展中，是共同的秘密，只是反倒身经无数炒作营销洗礼的观众们，仍抱持着半信半疑的观望态度。

吴磊咬着下唇，此前取出放在一旁的冰块已开始融化，他连忙放进料理机打碎。片刻思量后，他仍选择委婉表达出自己的顾虑之一：

“哥，你也是当爸爸的人，如果我说我不想果冻他们在电视里看到我和……

他顿了顿，索性不再补上未出口的半句，只放轻声音说，

“你应该能理解。”

情词恳切，这个理由陆予白无从辩驳，沉默了许久。

“磊磊，我还是希望你可以考虑。”

吴磊的冰粥大功告成时，又一次看到了陆予白间隔十分钟后的留言。

“你也该多给自己机会。”

冰粥做好，分盛在四个玻璃小碗里，每人小小一份，晶莹可爱，这个时节用来做奖励做了一天乖学生回到daddy身边的小朋友的一点小甜头刚刚好。今年入夏后气温出奇的高，吴磊望向窗外已接近下午五点仍然灿如熔金的日光和一排排胶着在热浪中纹丝不动的浓绿的行道木，不知为何，他下意识想到刘昊然，想起不久前，他站在台阶下目送他带女儿进门时，那张微微渗汗，眼神里闪着他读不懂的光的脸。

以他现在的身体，偏偏又是多汗体质，捱过这样的夏天，应该是很辛苦的事。

这样想时，手里捧着的玻璃碗外壁凝结出沁凉的水珠，滴落在掌心，融进掌纹。吴磊禁不住偏过头，望向厨房角落里他前些天刚刚从扔在储物间吃灰的一大堆旧物中翻出来，又鬼使神差搬进屋洗刷干净的一台老式刨冰机。

蓝色的，铁制，做成小熊玩偶的模样，熊头上有可以摇动的手柄，从外观到使用方法都透出昭和味十足的怀旧气息。本身已是旧物，又随着这间屋子里两个主人的渐渐沉默和劳燕分飞而闲置许久，表层的蓝色油漆出现了磨损和斑驳，露出灰黑的底色。

最初组建小家庭时，他们终于得以从恋爱阶段两城区分居而总归不那么自由的寓所里各自搬出来，即将和爱人光明正大朝夕相对的兴奋使人上头，他们如同这世上任何一对热恋时便走进婚姻而头脑发热的年轻人一样，为他们的城堡添置过许多日后发觉根本用不到而当时围绕它们产生过无数美好幻想的小玩意。这台从日本旧货市场淘换来的刨冰机便是刘昊然一时兴起的产物。回想起来，吴磊简直难以置信，是什么样的力量驱使着他们，把这么一个铁块从异国他乡人肉背回，然而放在当时，一切都那般合情合理，美妙绝伦。

这台情趣远远大于实用价值的机器，由头至尾也仅仅在买回来的第一个夏天践行过它的使命。那是个同今年有得一比的酷暑，刘昊然在家索性赤着上身，露出白而颀长的腰背，看上去仍像个放暑假赖在家里的小男孩。他趴在桌上和那台一见钟情的刨冰机大眼瞪小眼，懒得周身像没骨头，有气无力摇了两下，就拖长音调：“老婆，好累啊。”

吴磊本不想理他，但他在这些小事上往往是操心的命，耐不住另一边不时传来的哼哼唧唧和好不容易制成的大块冰砖即将融化报废的焦虑感，最终一把把装死的刘昊然拎开，由自己接手。手柄其实很轻，他一上手便知道刘昊然不过是在撒娇撒痴，一边旋出堆成小小雪山的沙冰一边故意冷了声音说，“谁做的谁吃啊”。

不知他用力旋动手柄的动作究竟有哪里引动了奇妙的趣味，刘昊然只管趴在一边盯着他看，脸上带着一看即知在想些不入流事情的痴笑。轻松旋完刨冰，吴磊不得不开玩笑的提一提他的伴侣在alpha行列中一直颇受诟病的体力问题，刘昊然含含糊糊搪塞了句“alpha的体力要用在刀刃上的”，随后一个含着一口碎冰的冰凉湿滑的吻便覆上来。

那碗刨冰最终谁都没有吃上，大半碗被用于不太见得光的用途。新婚燕尔，夏日流金，情欲比山火更容易肆虐。那次的刨冰是莓果口味，特地从进口超市买的草莓和蔓越莓，紫红浓艳的浆汁融入剔透之中，本身的形态已极暧昧。吴磊只记得碎冰被温热唇齿包裹着滑过敏感的肚脐和腿根时自他喉间不受控制溢出的呜咽，还有最后他躺在地板上，身上沾满莓果香气的冰水，以及更为黏稠的液体时，那种湿黏的触感。

吴磊深深感到，此前那次观影，在他心防上撕开了一道柔软的裂口，使他又再度变得容易耽于回忆和想象。他忽然产生了一种许久未有的奇异想法，如果刘昊然在家。

如果刘昊然仍是这个家中一员的话，冰粥便会再多出小小的一份。他将坐在桌边，看着一颗大脑袋和三个小脑袋凑在一起埋头贪婪的舔着，看他们因为谁多了几颗蜜豆谁偷吃了谁的芒果粒这样的理由吵几句孩子气的嘴，画面仅仅是想象便足够叫人心软。

“daddy！”

一个响亮的声音打破了吴磊正沉湎其中的幻象，不等他抬起头，沾着汗水湿漉漉毛茸茸的一大团就扎扎实实扑进他怀里，力道之大把他撞得胸口都有一瞬发闷。

单身爸爸的生活虽忙碌也像水一般悄无声息的从身边流过去，只有看到小孩子的时候，才能恍然感受到时间翻云覆雨的力量。不觉间当初那个像个长了短腿的肉球，追在亲戚家的哥哥姐姐身后跑得跌跌撞撞的小家伙，也已经过了九岁，彻底摆脱了baby的体型，变成了一个可爱的小男生，并逐渐有朝小少年的模样进化的趋势。随着年龄渐长，小时候随了爸爸的内双渐渐现出了漂亮的双眼皮线条，顶着幼儿园园草的光环毕业，把校草的宝座稳稳的从一年级坐到了三年级。唯一叫人犯愁的就是和固有的校草印象不相符的体型，每每看到他吃饭的劲头，吴磊都深深后悔小时候看他胖嘟嘟的可爱，忽略了限制他的食量这回事，现在正值长身体的年纪，想纠正又总是狠不下心。小家伙像雨后春笋般，睡觉时都能听到骨头拔节的声音，个头已经噌噌窜到了快一米五，可同样长势喜人的还有体重。看着儿子皮球一样圆滚滚的小肚子，吴磊一阵阵发愁，上三年级后果冻对足球产生了兴趣加入了学校足球队，他好容易松下口气，没想到小家伙天天玩得一身草一身泥回来不说，晚饭几乎能吃之前的双份。小时候黏人的性子丝毫没变，对自己的体型缺乏认知，总觉得自己还是个宝宝，仍然要挂在daddy香香软软的脖子上荡秋千，坐在大腿上撒娇。

吴磊费了一番力气才把身高快要到自己肩膀还蹭来蹭去讨宠的小胖墩从怀里拉开，身上的白T已经多出了几个乌黑的小指印。他皱眉笑着躲开了那张大胖脸蛋儿堵在眼前嘟起嘴索要第无数个的亲亲，在他结实的屁股蛋上拍了一巴掌：

“洗澡去，一会带妹妹下来吃好吃的。”

看着小家伙假装跑掉实则躲在厨房门口露出一只眼睛看他，被发现后吐吐舌头一溜烟溜走的鬼灵精怪模样，吴磊笑着摇了摇头，心头一软，一个没忍住，又打破了自己的原则，往他蓝色的小碗里多添了一勺煮得软糯酥甜的蜜红豆。

小家伙在现在看来是个健康听话懂事的好孩子了，不论学校功课还是课外班都没让他和吴悦费过神，或许是继承了他爸爸，有天生的领导力，在班里是班长，在小小足球队里是队长，除了Janice这个从幼儿园一路同班到三年级的小女朋友外，还有一大帮玩伴，一路成长为“别人家的孩子”式的优秀范本。但吴磊一刻也不曾忘记，早在他和孩子的爸爸彻底分开的那段时间，这孩子是怎样的状态。

那时果冻还不满六岁，孩子的眼里究竟是怎样看待当时爸爸和daddy的局面的，那颗小小的幼嫩的脑袋瓜里都转过怎样的念头，吴磊不得而知。他只知道，他可怜的宝贝，不知怎样迅速明白了爸爸不会再像此前短暂而幸福的几个月那般继续从早到晚陪着自己，甚至有可能不会再出现在这个家的事实，并且以提前到来的叛逆期，作为一个孩子无声的反抗。

在刘昊然搭班机离开的那天大哭过整整一个钟头后，他乖巧纯真的小男孩就变了个样子。变得沉默敏感，再也不曾哭闹着要爸爸，甚至不再提起爸爸的存在，但相应的，这个平时很乖，作业都会早早完成再自己检查过一遍的小家伙，第一次梗着脖子迎着老师的目光交了一份完全空白的作业本。

有过初次，便变本加厉。他和刘昊然的事情尚有一大堆后续需要处理，忙着忙着就到了果冻的期末考试。那时他因为一个临时的工作人在杭州，咬牙连夜飞回来只为了在考试那天早上亲手给儿子做一碗卧了两个鸡蛋的面，看着小家伙吃完把他送去学校后，又匆匆打飞的赶回去。距离他生下女儿时日不久，他要面对外出工作时还要给女儿们备好补给的尴尬，对儿子的心理和学业的挂心，时隔许久复出的压力，如此种种堆叠在一处，正酝酿着一场雪崩，而接到老师说果冻没去考试的短信，便是摧毁他的最后一片雪花。

在那之前，果冻刚刚跟他提出不再去他曾经最喜欢的数学课外班，因为“没意思了”。吴磊不是不替这孩子觉得可惜，和吴悦来回商讨了许久，决定要给孩子空间，顺着他的意，亲自到课外班，看着老师遗憾的把“刘熙诚”三个字从下次竞赛的名单中抹去。

身心俱疲的他，握着老师发来的短信的手机，觉得无尽黑暗。

彼时他刚刚亲手切断了和爱侣之间只差半口气的关系，虽然他是挥动利刃的那个，可那把刀也同样捅进了他心里反复被撕裂又一次次愈合的地方。他仍深深记得，亲眼看着他曾经最珍视的人被打得伏在地上嘴角渗血，而他只能狠着心躲开他哀戚的眼神时，那种足以将他吞噬的负罪感。

硬撑着完成工作，拖着满身惘然回家后的深夜，他躲在不开灯的浴室里，无声的狠狠哭了一场。

“daddy。”

忽然有一个小小的，细弱颤抖的，拼命忍住哽咽的声音，自他身后的黑暗中茸茸的攀上他的尾指。

他吃了一惊，胡乱擦掉眼泪打开灯，躲在门口的小家伙，圆圆的白嫩的两颊渗出红血丝，眼睛和鼻头都红肿着泛着微微的光，显然也是哭过的模样。

他再忍不住，一把把可怜的小东西搂进怀里，听到他带着潮湿的哭腔，断断续续说，

“daddy对不起。”

那晚果冻破例睡在了他的大床上，他紧紧抱着他的宝贝，觉察到他有不安的挣动，就起身吻一吻他还带着小孩子特有的腻腻的奶香的额头和脸蛋。

天快亮时，吴磊终于迷糊着睡过去，被果冻明显在噩梦中的呜咽惊醒时，清楚听到这孩子哽哽的小声叫，“爸爸”。

自从妹妹们也到了可以上桌自己吃饭不用人喂的年纪，每每开餐，餐桌上都显得热闹许多，有时候沉浸在梦露公主世界里的小姑娘们不愿放手，两个人的娃娃也要坐在配的小椅子上上桌用餐，硬是把家常饭变成了公主的下午茶。不用说吴悦带着念念过来的时候，大朋友小朋友坐得满满当当，热闹得如同一锅煮沸的粥。

今天倒是难得的清净，三个小家伙各自埋头苦吃。吴磊看着眼前，一个头发短短像小刺猬的脑袋瓜，两个自己亲手扎的小揪揪，像三只尚未生出足以自我保护的指爪和利齿的幼兽，贪婪的吸吮着他供给的那一点点甘甜。听着奶里奶气的吞咽声，吴磊只觉心口温软，把自己那份里的水果切片和蜜豆匀给面前很快空了大半的三只小碗。

不知怎的想到刚才陆予白的话，再看看眼前天真稚嫩的他的三个宝贝，不安和不知从何而来的歉疚再一次漫上心头。

他试探的问果冻，“宝贝，还记得小臻哥哥吗？”

苏臻，便是方才陆予白和他争执的风眼。

新生代男艺人中近年来势头最盛的一位，出道五年，满打满算今年不过二十二岁，已抢下新一代国民男友的位置，刚刚凭一部现象级都市轻喜剧捧下最佳新人奖，风头一时无两。做艺人许多时候不得不说是件碰运气的事情，各个时代审美都在更新迭代，有些天生吃这碗饭的，刚好迎合了时下的大众趣味，无需多费气力便自然讨喜。现下观众对于年轻男艺人的眼光，经过了上一代以白皙精致为取向的洗礼后，转而推崇健康肤色的元气少年，曾是职业体操运动员出身后来因身高远远超过了标准而不得不早早退役的苏臻刚好生得一身牛奶巧克力色皮肤，衬上一张乖巧温顺的脸，些微下垂的圆溜溜狗狗眼，整个人站出来从头到脚便是取向狙击四个字。他初出道时拍的硬照大多走日系居家男友风格，即使自幼在圈子里闯练，见得人多的吴磊，也不得不承认，这孩子的资质是极难得的天生应当做艺人的那种，他穿着宽大的藤色细条纹家居服，自领口露出宽阔厚实肩膀，修长手脚收起来团成一团窝在沙发里，笑起来眼睛会弯成两弯小小的月亮，慷慨附赠两排在健康肤色上显得愈发雪白的白牙的模样，的的确确是很得人心，连下排齿列些微的不整齐，都和脸上小小几粒浅褐色雀斑一样，仿佛精心计算过那般讨巧。素来是腼腆驯顺的模样，同alpha性别看似有些不够匹配，直到有一次苏臻在电视剧里露了上身，随后又拍了一组微带色气的硬照，观众才惊觉原来这家伙深藏不露，一身精炼肌肉，排列整齐的腹肌是真正的像一板大型的巧克力。

虽说果冻对演艺圈并未表现出太大兴趣，吴磊也无心让他的宝贝再次涉入这个特殊的行当，但这小胖子小时候的可爱模样毕竟是国民表情包的级别，加上daddy三十年来积攒下来的资源，小家伙仍然算得上半个童星。有一次被“借”去拍一条儿童咖喱的广告，和小家伙“搭戏”的，便是形象优质路人缘极佳的苏臻。

大孩子和小孩子莫名的熟络起来，交情连吴磊都未曾预料。后来吴磊自己也在工作上和那孩子打过几次照面，或许因为先入为主认为他是“果冻的朋友”，几乎不曾把他视作自己的同辈的缘故，第一次从陆予白口中听说那档恋爱综希望邀请他和苏臻参加时，吴磊第一个反应，是觉得这个安排近乎有些滑稽。

他自然也明白个中利害，但偏偏是苏臻，比他小十一岁的苏臻。

他放软声音，问正埋头苦吃的果冻：

“如果daddy和小臻哥哥一起工作，嗯，像果冻之前和哥哥那样的话，宝贝你觉得可不可以？”

可可和粒粒毕竟还小，他最为担心的是果冻。Janice的妈妈便是这档节目的主创团队中的一员，现在的小孩子，脑袋瓜里塞的乱七八糟的想法远比他那个年代要多得多。

果冻正把一大勺蜜豆连同碎冰一起塞进嘴里，肉嘟嘟的两边腮帮都撑得圆鼓鼓，听到他提起这个，圆圆的大眼睛明显一亮。

“那我可以陪daddy一起去，和小臻哥哥一起玩吗？”

原来是心心念念着这件事，吴磊大松一口气，有些哭笑不得。他家这个大宝贝虽说九岁了，但是只在数学和电脑上脑袋格外灵光，平时总有些傻乎乎的，每每把Janice气得花容失色。他摸摸那颗头发乱蓬蓬的小脑袋，心道，果然还是自己多虑了。

冰粥同时堵住了三个小家伙叽叽喳喳的小嘴巴，一时间难得的清净。吴磊向后靠进椅背，随手点开朋友圈，刚好看到新动态一栏中有个熟悉的头像。

点开来，那个人发了一条晚饭的动态，说是晚饭，其实聊胜于无，碟子底盛着一小把干果，连颗粒都数得清，一旁的牛油果还只有可怜兮兮的一半。

吴磊对着他在对方此前的动态里未曾见过的桌布花色出了会神，再看看文案里那个嘴上拉了拉链的emoji表情，忽然记起他此前无意中听到的消息。据说《苔》的试镜通知还没到刘昊然手上就被赵菁扔进了黑名单，后来因为刘昊然执意要接这部在她看来“疯了”的电影，两个硬骨头的人物还开过几次脸红脖子粗的会，最后不知刘昊然背后做了怎样的工作，才使得这位以狠辣著称红到出圈的“菁姐”妥协。说妥协也是暂时的，现在正横眉立目逼着刘昊然把全部的工作重心放到控制体重上。

吴磊露出一个有点调皮的笑意，兔牙咬了咬丰润的下唇。他翻出刚才刚做好端上桌时拍下的四份冰粥摆在一处的照片，吴悦出品的自家熬制草莓酱和桑葚酱，衬上水果鲜嫩多汁的切面和几乎化成糖浆的蜜豆，在他新换的红白格子餐布的映衬下显得格外诱人。发布之前不忘开了p图软件，加上一个美食专用滤镜。

他并不经常在朋友圈分享自己和三个宝贝的时光，自然，这次也仅仅从联系人中选出一个，设为单人可见。

自上次有过久违的联系后，不觉间，他又重新开始留意刘昊然的动态，像初初相识时那样，互有默契的隔空玩着只有他们才懂的游戏。频率不高，有时一周也难得一次，但他能感受到，对方也在回应着他。

感觉很奇妙，仿佛眼睁睁看着自己最心爱的风筝被狂风卷起隐没入墨黑的乌云中，心灰意黯之际，忽然发觉自己掌心仍连着细细一根线，可以牵动远在云层之上的风筝的轨迹。

那次次日清晨醒来看到刘昊然发来的两条消息，吴磊不禁懊恼于自己睡着。想回他一句什么，但话题已冷却数小时，无论怎样开口都显出突兀。刘昊然自那日起始终沉默，吴磊不由暗自忖度他或许未得到回应，便把伸出蜗牛壳的触角自顾缩了回去。这倒是刘昊然的一贯作风，只是每每不免让人恼他，一边气闷，一边心底被一只猫爪有一搭没一搭的浅浅挠着。

直到睡前，吴磊仍近乎下意识的不时翻看手机。

那个他看过千百次已烂熟于胸的头像，固执的安静着，没有更新动态，更不曾对他精心的设计有任何回应。

直至晚上十点才从健身房的阴影下解脱，刘昊然周身卸了气力倒在床上，只觉得连一根手指也懒得再动。仲夏潮暖的空气到此刻才开始渐渐冷却下来，他仗着在健身房冲过凉，连灯都不开便陷入床铺里。卧室的窗户留了缝隙，他白天忘记关上的，此时刚好有一小股温凉的风溜进来，像一根柔软的手指般撩拨过他的脸颊。他愣愣的，在黑暗中大睁着眼睛，望了足有十分钟的天花板。

直到手机响起视频邀请的铃声，他才胡乱爬起来开了床头灯，又皱着眉眯眼摸了许久，才从薄被里找到随手摘下来忘记放床头柜的眼镜戴上，多少是个能见人的样子。

这个时间，又是在体力耗尽几近气竭只想就此倒下去睡到天荒地老的状态下，他原本是不希望有任何社交活动的，看到视频请求来自他的儿子，他大大松了口气。

小家伙自恋得很，头像是之前在比赛中拿了奖的那个小机器人，正冲他耀武扬威。明明他连一个元件都没摸到过，这小子却非说他才是这个铜皮铁骨的小家伙降生于世最大的功臣，接受评委提问时都不忘提了他的名字，跟那些学者在著作扉页写上一句“谨以此书献给某某”的做派一模一样。到头来也无法打消小家伙要用他的名字给机器人命名的念头，现在这个有着方形大脑袋的小怪物，拥有一个和他一模一样的名字，Turbo。

这些年他和果冻靠无数视频和间或的短暂相聚维持着，他却依然是小家伙成长途中最亲密的同伴。即使是骨肉至亲，用自己的骨血捏就的小人儿，也有缘深缘浅这回事，这小子就同他很投缘。虽然他秉性里有虎爸一面，对这小家伙，眼下他回想起来，有时也觉得太严苛了些，但他们仍然很亲，与其说是父与子，更像是忘年朋友。

他仍记得二十五岁那年初为人父时，这小家伙带给他的雀跃和奇妙。

即使放在现在，正当红的男艺人在他曾经的那个年纪就早早结婚生子的仍是凤毛麟角，二十五岁，何等年轻，自己都几乎还是个大孩子。他一贯予人早慧早熟的印象，连一位同他合作过，出名照顾后背的资深艺人都曾开玩笑说，“感觉昊然年纪比我都大”。但说到底，他也不过是个普通男孩儿，第一次从护士手里接过他新生儿子抱在怀里时，足有数分钟，他都因为紧张甚至惊惧而动都不敢动，一边还顾虑着有外人在场，出于青年那一点逞强的虚荣，硬要演出一副抱婴儿手法娴熟的样子。小家伙像是一团没骨头的肉团，是超乎想象的轻和软，几乎要从他无所适从微微颤抖的双手间流下去，“果冻”这个名字便来源于他那次最初的接触。

他事事都是未雨绸缪派，早在他的omega初初有孕的时候，他就读过大部头的后来被吴磊评价为“只有老人才会买”的育儿百科，甚至带着一点奇异的羞赧偷偷去体验了产痛，最后脸色惨白的回家，还把吴磊着实吓了一跳。然而在那一刻他斗志昂扬做过的筹备显然毫无意义，他怕，怕面对这个仿佛外星生物的小东西。

他是第一次做爸爸，算得上是和儿子一同长大，过往很多时候，他想，他的确是不够合格。但从始至终，关于这个投胎时从芸芸众生中选了他做老爹的小家伙，他有一个完完整整的宏愿。

他会陪着他一天天长大，像任何一个父亲一样陪他换牙，陪他变声，在他人生第一次需要刮胡子时借他自己的剃须刀，帮他选学校，送他去高考，帮他斟酌专业，看着他从一个囫囵不分的肉团子长成手长脚长的少年，看臭小子用和他当年一样拙劣的手法去寻觅爱侣，在他婚礼那天因为太开心而喝得大醉。

世事总难如预期，那时的他，想都没想过小家伙才不过九岁时，已有四五年，大部分时间他只能在小小一方手机屏幕中看着他。

也不是没和吴磊谈过孩子归属的问题，他想过许多次让果冻跟他，但他当时的状态是吴磊和吴磊的家人有目共睹的，他能感觉到对方家庭的戒备，仿佛看着一个自己都过得十足糟糕满身狼狈的男人还要找上门抢夺他们的宝贝。比起其他任何事，被昔日伴侣的家人那样暗暗防着，令他尤为痛心。况且牵连上许多其他因素，他最终咬牙忍下了这个念头。

“爸爸。”

臭小子似乎已经洗过澡，准备钻被窝睡觉的状态，手脚并用爬到镜头前给了他一个亲亲，胖脸蛋上黏着长长一道似乎是糖渍的印子，刘昊然笑着蹙起眉。

“偷吃什么好吃的了？嗯？”

他看着镜头里儿子几乎要拖到床上的胖乎乎小肚子和圆滚滚的屁股蛋，有些手痒不能亲自揪一把拍一巴掌，遗憾的磨了磨牙，不忘叮嘱道，

“刷完牙再睡，不许偷懒。”

小家伙一脸不以为意，看那小模样似乎有更重要的悄悄话跟他说，一脸神秘的冲他招招手：

“爸爸，告诉你一件事，你过来。”

他被迫把脸贴到镜头直怼鼻孔的程度，小家伙才算满意，几乎用气声，一字一句煞有介事道：

“刚才，daddy跟我说到苏臻哥哥了。”

刘昊然微微一怔，不等他说些什么，立刻被小家伙接下来的话打断了思路。

“daddy以为我不知道，其实我早就问过Janice，daddy要和苏臻哥哥一起参加节目，就是那种，那种节目。”

小脑袋里刚刚冒出性别意识的萌芽，多少明白了点alpha和omega之间是怎么一回事的小胖子，两根大拇指凑在镜头前碰碰，睁大眼睛看着他的表情。

很快泄气道，“爸爸你怎么都没反应……”

刘昊然只得苦笑，一边觉得这小胖子长大了脑袋瓜里开始有些乱七八糟内容需要他定期剪枝了，一边又看他傻乎乎的实在好玩，逗着他问，“爸爸应该怎么反应？”

九岁小男生的声音带着一点点憨直和微微的哑，嘟嘟囔囔说，“这个时候爸爸不应该很生气很生气，马上找人让这个节目不能录，什么的嘛……”

这就有点说傻话的意思了，刘昊然一边暗忖着这小子未免把他老爹想得太手眼通天了些，一边隔空在圆鼓鼓脑门上敲一下：

“都想什么呢，作业做完了吗？”

小家伙小鼻子一翘，满脸不屑，从床上噌噌爬下去拿桌上的书，差点碰掉了夹在当中的笔，索性把笔咬在嘴里，把写得密密麻麻的练习册凑近镜头给他看。

刘昊然暗叹，早在他和吴磊分开前以及最初分开的那段时间，果冻的低龄奥数题他还能应付应付，无奈臭小子一天天在数学和科技方面表现出兴趣和专长，现在甚至开始学了少儿编程，小小年纪所涉足的知识层面，已经不是在成为科研人员的道路上中途拐了个戏剧性的弯转而为国家贡献了一名演艺人员的他所能指点江山的了。

他努力从练习册里找出自己还能插得上话的知识点，另一边小家伙却眨着大眼睛小小声问他，

“爸爸你还想daddy对不对？”

刘昊然沉默片刻，反正小东西做他的军师和探子也不是一次两次，他索性放下那一点身为老爹的可怜的面子，试探着问，“这些天，daddy有，有说起过爸爸吗？”

果冻小心的看了他几眼，最终还是摇了头，他甚至从那张肥嘟嘟的小脸蛋上看出了一丝同情。

一时间沉默下来，这边的老爹和那边的小胖子，各自下意识摸了摸圆滚滚的肚子，满目忧伤。

“宝贝，”

眼看时间对小学生来说实在不早了，刘昊然决定以他例行的结束语作结，刚刚开了个口，话头就被接过去。

“知道了，好好学习，多运动，不能不吃蔬菜，让着妹妹，听daddy的话。”

把他所有的俗套台词一口气一并说了，刘昊然只得笑骂一句，“臭小子。”

回应他的是一个大大的鬼脸，和粗声粗气的“爸爸晚安”。

挂断视频后，刘昊然重新倒回床上。此前缠绕着他的睡意，已经随着小家伙突然冒泡而消失殆尽。

犹豫许久，他的手指一直在自通讯录中翻出的一个号码上徘徊，最终似是终于下定决心，按下通话键。

“许哥。”


	16. “累了又挂念你一下”

25+26+27

“而我何以连住进新大厦 仍要为你留下陈旧梳化 或者早知道我在下沉时 喜爱仰卧到凌晨 累了又挂念你一下”

随着暑期档收视之战渐趋白热，上一季低调开播结果大获成功成为黑马的真人恋爱观察综《每一天和可爱的你》开播时间进入倒计时。拿下好几个大牌赞助，明显比上一季端起架子来的节目组官方，在粉丝每天到官博留言轰炸的攻势下，才不紧不慢陆续官宣了几组嘉宾。

前几对已相当有看头，出道十几年年逾三十依然保持童颜的老牌少女偶像搭在去年夏天的选秀节目中崭露头角日前刚刚发行了单曲的rapper，走型格路线的学霸coolgirl音乐人和沉浮多年终于凭借一部现象级电视剧跃升流量第一梯队被评为叔圈C位的儒雅温和的“老戏骨”。人设的碰撞已十足漫画设定，宣传片也顺水推舟做成了真人版漫画的效果，每个人此前的经历各自做成漫画书的形式，人物从白底黑色线条的印刷品中走出来，跨过次元壁相遇相识，给彼此染上色彩。每一对从视觉效果上来说也够抓人眼球，足以碰撞出新鲜火花，加上当中几位都是其他大热节目中时常露脸的综艺咖，本身有相当的粉丝基础，节目未播先红，讨论度也随之水涨船高。

唯独此前盛传的吴磊要加入的消息，迟迟没有官方认证。

距离首播仅余两天，节目组才官宣了苏臻的个人海报。

像他这般年轻当红，粉丝又以女友粉居多的男艺人，来参加这档节目的属实不多。苏臻的加入，犹如往本已温热的水里投入一颗带有青苹果味的浴池炸弹，泛起轻快的清甜的气泡，原本被吐槽成“娱乐圈剩男剩女相亲大会”的节目顿时带上一层偶像剧的柔光滤镜。

直到最后一位嘉宾的个人物料也释出的那天，这档讨论度及人气还未开播已有超越同期势头的大热综艺，一度占据了热搜榜首。

即使个人资质再怎样出色，娱乐圈的更新迭代毕竟是同自然规律一般的铁律，对于作为眼下追星主力的新一代小朋友来说，“吴磊”这个名字，是几乎已属于上个时代的昨日星辰，自上次宣布离婚占据头条以来，这还是第一次，这个名字收获了这样的热度。

单人海报上，吴磊穿着宽大的粉色针织和复古感强烈的白色背带裤，琥珀色大镜框显得很可爱。他浅浅笑着，使得由于他曝光率减少而忘性甚大的观众再次记起，这个其实尚算年轻的男人，有一张怎样造物主恩赐般精致且满载风情的脸。可爱而有意减龄的妆发造型，也难以掩去他随着年龄渐长而自眉梢眼尾柔缓溢出的，一朵花开到盛极时的，用性感或艳丽都不足以形容的媚态。连眼尾笑纹都精致得仿佛计算过，像一把温柔又锋锐的蜜做的刀。

尽管吴磊本人曾向节目方表达过希望淡化他的单身父亲身份，但经历离异独身带娃多年的omega加入恋爱向综艺，本身便已是极好的噱头，宣传那边自然不肯放弃这个戏剧性十足的点。海报上他身边用蜡笔般稚拙粗糙的笔触画了几个叼着奶嘴裹着尿不湿的小不点儿，连背带裤身前的口袋里都多了半个探出来的毛茸茸小脑袋，有一两个调皮的爬到他头上把他柔软的栗色头发揪得东一绺西一绺翘起来变成乱糟糟的鸡窝模样，显得这个年轻的爸爸十足可爱，让人始终难以相信这个在大众视野里一点点长大的，当年在广告里咬着吸吸冻的有一双大眼睛和圆圆的苹果脸的小朋友，今年已三十三岁，已是一个九岁男孩和两个四岁女孩的父亲。

吴磊有段时日不曾这般高调在镜头前露面，且无论是他惊人的美貌，还是曾经那段婚姻，都足够作为谈资。观众经过最初的惊喜以及对他驻颜有术的艳羡后，渐渐有些不同的声音，如曾短暂静寂的浮尘，随着他的回归，再度迎风浮起。

圈内的感情本身就要比常人的婚恋多出更多影响因素在内，双方各自都要接受外界的观照，有许多更为复杂的东西投射在原本已需要经营才得以维系的关系中，自然不稳定性也更高些。艺人伴侣分手这件事，放到当今已不算什么太大新闻，但往往会牵扯出连锁反应，双方隔空互斥，或是与第三者第四者牵连不清，一个瓜顺藤拔起带出一串，足以吃成数十集连续剧。而如吴磊和刘昊然这般，算是相当罕有，是真正的一别两宽。

两个人各自发出一纸离婚声明，用语官方，干净利落，之后便再无二话。几年间虽各有作品面见大众，但再无同框，即使知名艺人几乎全体到场的大型活动，只要有一方现身，另一位必定有其他工作安排或是红毯露个面便匆匆离场，一次两次，吴磊和刘昊然王不见王，几乎已成为圈内默契的共识。他们也不是不曾接受过媒体对当年情的追问，只是言语间从未提及彼此，似乎有一把最为锐利的切刀，把对方连同过往七年的婚姻一并手起刀落切除，断面再整齐光滑不过。

人总归是健忘的，这个时代的人尤甚。每个人都有自己的生活要苦苦经营，每天超负荷接收外界信息，永远不乏更新鲜更劲爆的料，即使事发当初对这对曾经的神仙眷侣决定分开的个中原委再好奇，既然两方都缄口不言，也无文章可做，只好转向别处。近年，关于他们俩的曾经，只偶尔出现在盘点明星伴侣的文章中，或有博主发一张他们年轻相爱时留下的照片激起零星眼泪，除此之外，已鲜少有人提起。

早在他们仍处身于那一段婚姻关系中时，因为两个人对个人生活都惯于低调处理，本身已不如圈内有些爱侣那般，把日子过成一出连播的都市情感剧，一起健身，周年纪念，乃至在对方微博评论下隔空对话，一举一动都能写作新闻。他们的社交账号，从来都只是彼此关注列表里极平常的一个，甚至连和亲友乃至搭档互动都远比和对方来得要热络，使得他们的婚后生活，美则美矣，但在看客眼中，总带有一丝雾里看花的朦胧。而在他们终于作了分开的决定后，这些蛛丝马迹被好事者逐一翻出，十三年感情，最终被盖上一个“离婚早有预兆”的暗色的钤记。

但无可否认的是，他们两人实在天造地设般合衬，即使不着意对外营造恩爱眷侣的印象，曾经的他们之间，也自然有别样的空气流动，他两人一并现身时，本身已是一副极好的画。某次颁奖典礼上，镜头捕捉到了两幅堪称经典的画面，一张是两个人对视浅笑，下一张刘昊然望向舞台方向，清隽的下颌骨显得线条格外深刻，吴磊试图和他说些什么，无意识把头后仰贴近刘昊然的肩膀，尚未开口时那双美丽的眼睛里已有薄薄的笑意。他们似这般举动亲昵，实在罕有，又因为是蕴藏在眉梢唇角的自然流露而显得格外动人。这两张照片，后来被粉丝调成黑白色，抽离色彩后，典礼现场衣香鬓影的观感也自动脱去，只余个中情愫，益发美丽而隽永。这两张图一度成为营销号疯狂二传的对象，后来仅在他们最初官宣离婚时作为表达震惊和遗憾时的配图而小小刷屏过一阵，随后便被淹没在网络的地质层下固化为化石。

记得当时刘昊然格外钟情于第二张，问起理由时却又十足傲娇，只说“这张把我拍得挺帅”。那时他们偶有小规模的争执而婚姻最初的新鲜和甜蜜尚未褪色，还有兴头做许多和对方有关的傻事，刘昊然兴致上来，说要打印出来放在钱包里。后来真的不知从哪里捧回了那张照片的印刷品，精致的小小的一张，然而钱包最终也是没有放的，被小心翼翼收在他摆满萧红和王小波的书柜，再后来便遗落在不知哪个罅隙。

正因为他们断得太过干脆，反倒有种不真实感。直到此番吴磊在恋爱综艺中露面，才重新勾起记忆，把事实硬邦邦扔到看客面前——曾经那对任谁看了都会不自觉漾起笑容的甜蜜幸福的男孩，终究同任何一对俗世怨侣那般抵不过时间的作弄，已真真正正分开。

录节目宣传片的前一晚，或许距离上一次正经出来营业已有一段不长不短的时日，他们这一行总归是有需要面对公众无数挑剔目光检阅的压力的，吴磊发觉，他这一晚或许和睡眠缘浅。

横竖睡不着，他索性披上睡袍起身。他没开灯，房间里只有极暗的自然光，他手在桌子上摸索着想找到放在床头的保温杯喝口水，指尖碰触到纸质的粗糙表面，是他白天打扫房间时，不知自哪里翻出的小小一盒线香。

是刘昊然的东西，似乎是某次来他这里接果冻和可可粒粒时落下的，他曾想过要送还对方，却每次都忘记，刘昊然也极大度的从不提起，索性作罢。

他凑近鼻端嗅了嗅，不知是否因为时日已久而略有变调的缘故，是一种很奇妙的味道，仿佛雨天笼在白纱般水雾中的花园。是和这个夜晚格外契合的味道，仿佛一封经久的信在原地等他展开，令他心头微带潮湿的一软。他点燃了一支，在满室叫人迷惘的苦香中闭起眼睛。

置身于柔软冰凉的黑暗中，他忽然觉得无比孤独，且惶恐。

是那种，小时候淘气时，被妈妈说“不好好拍戏妈妈就要走了”，那种真切的，带棱的，心底最深的恐惧。

失去他在成人世界中唯一的护荫后，这种不安，时时如一条冰凉的小蛇缠住苹果般缠住他的心脏，摄住他的心神。

无可否认，那个人曾给他的那种安心感，再无人可取替。

他只有十七岁时，有一次录一档酒店取景的实景推理节目，虽然不曾在镜头前表露出分毫，但他其实被节目组设置的惊吓点狠狠吓了一跳，几乎对他自幼就视为第二个家的酒店都心生拒斥。和刘昊然不怎么喜欢住酒店不同，他因为有小时候的感情滤镜作为基础，心底总下意识认为酒店是安全且舒适的处所。他的个人空间本已被压缩到极小，当这一道防线也被击破时，他其实很是悒悒不乐了一些时日。当没过几天又有一次工作需要外宿时，他满心情绪，又不能跟身边任何一个人倾吐，只好把正在学校准备期末考的男友作为出气筒，揪住他一处不是，在电话里狠狠的胡乱发了一通脾气。

现在想来，实在是幼稚至极。怎奈当时的刘昊然极有耐心，背着存有写了一半的期末论文的电脑偷偷跨越大半个北京城跑来陪他，在他打开门的瞬间便一把把他捞进怀里。他原本已经把那些情绪自我消化掉，却在看到男友的那刻几乎哭出声来，眼泪沾在刘昊然衬衣衣襟和胸口的小痣上。刘昊然捏着他湿漉漉的脸，叹口气嘀咕了一句什么方言，大意说他是小孩子见了大人，有事没事就要哭个几场。

他曾如此贪恋刘昊然和传统观念中的alpha略有不同的清洁安定感，刘昊然身上总有清淡好闻的味道，一切烦乱躁郁，畏怯不安，都足以被抚平。

他有足足数年不曾录过综艺节目，上次的经历，还是和刘昊然果冻一起到泰国录的《小宝当家2》。当年临近收官时刘昊然和果冻父子双双意外受伤，给这档本就应将安全置于首位的亲子节目蒙上一层血色的阴翳，被观众讨伐自不必提，还吃了几张官方黄牌，几家主流媒体都下场讨论了大热的亲子综艺应如何加强安全防护的问题。舆论已是如此，余下几集自然草草结束，给这档之前80%的部分都颇有看点有望冲顶流量王的节目留下一个前功尽弃的收尾，原定的下一季也因为种种原因搁浅。

现在回想起来，当时的他，难得工作时还能和爱人宝贝在一起，他和刘昊然尚算年轻力强，果冻又是最可爱最讨人喜欢的年纪，那本应是他们这个小小的三口之家的，最好的时光。

他不明白也想不起，他们是出于何种缘由，仿似两个陌生人般各自刀背藏身，处处防备。

意识到时，吴磊发觉自己已经翻看他仍保存在相册里的，当时的宣传和花絮照。这档节目未开录时，事情尚未到不可收拾的地步，他们这个小小的家庭尚能维系，所谓宣传照，换个角度说相当于公费帮他们拍了一套家庭写真，是他们所留下的最后的尚算快乐的回忆。

当中还有几张刘昊然和其他嘉宾在一起耍宝的侧拍，那时刘昊然刚到而立，尚不至像现在这般和初出道时清秀可爱的模样相差过远，看上去仍然像个大男孩，他向来很享受兄弟情谊，和其他几个早就有过交情的嘉宾闹起来时有种男生群体特有的傻乎乎的疯癫劲儿。有一张刘昊然把篮球塞进衣服里，其他几个拥上来摸他的肚子，这几个人凑在一起自带喜剧效果，每个人都是个极好的表情包，吴磊禁不住被逗笑，几乎笑出眼泪。

一片黑暗中，他闭起眼睛，把手机紧紧贴在心口。

杂志采访的工作刚刚结束，刘昊然的手机在背包里震动起来，拿出来看才发觉已到他早上设定好的闹钟时间。

最近因为《苔》以黑马之姿闯入观众视线，连带将沉寂已久的他也迅速加温的缘故，他串场一般接受了不少杂志访问。在《苔》之前，他有相当一段时间没有接过这种需要深入交流及向外界剖白自我的工作，但他从来都是惯于反思及矫正自身的思维模式，数年下来，他也的的确确累积了不少心声可以倾吐。

相较三十岁或更早时，他自觉现在的心境有如潮水褪去后的长滩，是细腻的，砂质的，柔软平和的，过往的记忆，无论甜美或是痛悔的，都变作沙粒间形状各异的贝壳。今天的访谈气氛适宜，是能让他安定下来把自己打开的那种节奏，沟通也算顺畅，他不自觉谈了许多，谈及消失在公众视野内的那一段时间的生活，谈到他的自我斧正，占大部分的仍旧是《苔》的拍摄过程和他身在这一段别人的人生中时的想法。访谈接近尾声时也当场敲定了主题，他还算挺喜欢，是一首老歌的名字，《高山低谷》。

对于外界探寻的目光，在很长一段时间内，他都持有有所保留的态度，大半原因出自他秉持着的演员不能被读得太透的观念，还有部分，是出于一直以来伴随他左右的不安感。他一向是个谨慎的人，而这份谨慎来源于他的不安。曾经因为工作需要要读一个u盘，他甚至特地换了一台新的电脑，这种数据交换的活动，只有在全新且空无一物的机器上运行才能令他觉得安全，连自己都忍不住自我解嘲说“被害妄想症”。但现在，他乐于更坦率一些。

工作内容谈完，最终话题不免涉及他对感情的展望。他知道这是保留节目，他早有预料，似乎每一家媒体都致力于从他那一节过不去的过去中挖出些什么，有些时候问题也颇刺耳，他已然习惯。上一段婚姻结束后，尤其去年他回国后，他知道，一路都有许多目光盯着他，试图再次捕捉到他行为失序的佐证。过往那数年时间，无论他曾想、并曾努力过要做一个怎样的伴侣，无可否认的是，不管症结是否全然在他，他总归是搞砸了，自此被贴上“不忠”这个标签，不知多少镜头渴望记录下他再同别的什么同性异性过从甚密的瞬间。然而他当真称得上片叶不沾身，独身的生活已被他删减至最低限度。自从只身出国疗养以来，每一天生活的对他而言，便是在修行，直到现在仍是。除去和三两至交偶尔聚会谈心外，他刻意减少了非必须的社交活动，不工作的时候保持在清早六点前起床，练字，他抄过的经文已有厚厚的一卷，被他胡乱丢在书柜里，其余的活动便是长跑，读书，去找赵菁给他请的健身教练报到。躺在床上望着天花板的深夜，他自嘲的想，现在即使有一台摄像机，二十四小时对着他，恐怕也挑不出他的半点错处。这近似于拧着劲自我折磨了，他也知道，但他无法把自己从这种节律中释放出来。

被问及对开始新恋情的想法时，片刻思索后，他最终说，“其实目前最想要的，还是更强大的内心。不管下一段感情会是什么时候开始，会和什么人，我都想用一个更好的我，去给他最大限度的支撑和包容。我当然也会想有一个契机开始新的生活，但是我首先希望，对方和我本人，都是自由的，是快乐的，健康的。”

这些话仿佛打过腹稿般冲口而出，连他自己都略觉意外，但显然，这样的想法在他心头盘亘已久。

只有他知道，说出这些话时，他眼前现出的是吴磊的脸。之前他在《可爱的你》宣传片里看到过的，宣传片设计成早上两个人在不同空间醒来各自开始一天生活的形式，仅仅第一个镜头，吴磊懒洋洋伸了个懒腰努力试图睁开眼睛脸却往被子里藏的画面，就让他按下暂停来回看了许多遍。这个画面，曾经是他每天醒来目之所及的第一个场景，经由镜头的复刻，自记忆中渐渐着色，温柔得叫人鼻酸。吴磊睡觉时喜欢蒙住脸，不得不起床而身体尚未完全苏醒时，这个下意识的小动作就会变本加厉。他伸手把被子拉开捏住圆圆的鼻头，吴磊便会发出猫咪般黏糊糊的鼻音，整张脸埋到他胸前。

看着宣传片里吴磊的一颦一笑，他在追想，他有多久，没看到过这张脸这般自在舒展的模样。

他的玫瑰，他曾经一再拼命握紧，最终仍在他掌心枯萎，并使得他自己也鲜血淋漓的那朵玫瑰，在离开他之后，获得了可以自由呼吸的空气，渐渐抚平了花瓣的皱褶，而他空荡荡的掌心仍留有深深创痕。

他终究没有修行到心如铁石的境界，他想换做这世上任何一个将狩猎和占有写在基因里的alpha，面对这份已不再属于自己的美艳，都会像他这般被挫败懊丧占据。不得不承认宣传片做得颇有水准，将吴磊曾经只为他一人所见的无意识流露的娇憨和柔软还原了十之八九，然而越是这样，他越感到不知从何而来的愤怒。仅仅看了个开头，他便忍无可忍关掉了视频，把手机狠狠掼到枕头上。反复平静后，他才尽量不带情绪的看完了全片，他已经学会了怎么从粉丝那里找到经过剪辑的吴磊的单人版，至于吴磊那位据说很是年轻的搭档，他一眼都没有看过，也不想作任何了解。

最初听说吴磊要接下这档综艺时，他的怒火不是没冒出头过，毕竟上次吴磊发的女儿们同他的海报合影的那次朋友圈截图仍存留在他手机里，加上之前他把吴磊和女儿们送到家门口时吴磊转回身给他的那个温柔的笑靥，如此种种让他难免生出一丝妄念，忍不住猜度对方或许也并不是忘尽前缘。随后在朋友圈隔空玩起的互相打暗号的游戏，更是像一缕带有夏日香气的风，使得他封箱已久的心涌流过一股股带有躁动的滚热。虽然他并不准备承认这个事实，但是自这个游戏不知由哪一方开始以来，他每天要花上一两个小时的时间在揣度对方的意思和努力想梗回应上。

而这一切，暗地里浮动着的给他无限遐想和希望的暧昧旖旎，都将随着吴磊这个新的决定，再度封冻。

他自然知道接下这个节目，即使有剧本有表演性质仍然不可抵消的个中意味，吴磊自然比他更早想到这一层。一旦吴磊的名字出现在官方嘉宾名单里，就等于公开宣示，这个依然艳绝却寂寞无主的omega，是敞开的，不设防的，可攻略的。他忍不住试图想象，吴磊在应承下这份工作前，有没有那么一秒，曾经想到过他。

但长期以来近乎严酷的自律，使他很快就意识到，眼下没有任何一种身份或立场，能成为现在的他对吴磊的任何行为感到不满的理由。

他硬生生按下了心头那一股燥热的血，把粉丝打包好的吴磊个人剪辑，连同1080p截屏，一并下载下来存进硬盘里。再次用手机打开开头吴磊起床那一段的截屏时，他忍不住用指腹去摩挲那张脸。那个镜头下的吴磊异样的漂亮可爱，几乎不真实，稍长的做过卷的头发散在枕头上像一团蓬松的巧克力棉花糖，衬得那张埋在松软被子里的脸，在柔光模糊下越发像个瓷娃娃。眼睛眯起来时眼尾处一道漂亮的笑纹，和薄而粉嫩的嘴唇边满足上扬的弧度，实在可爱得叫人无可奈何。

今天早上，他睁开眼睛，涌上大脑的第一个念头便是，今天是吴磊的新综艺开播的日子。

按照惯例今天应该是先导片，他从未像最近这般，几乎数着日子，渴望看到吴磊鲜活的脸。

眼下距离开播只剩下半个小时，且正值车流量高峰期。权衡片刻，他索性给准备开车送他回去的助理发了条信息提前放对方假，选择了他曾经最为热衷，但已经许久不曾动用的交通工具，单车。

北京的傍晚，经过一天的加热蒸腾，空气闷躁而浑浊，但踩着单车穿行在车流中时迎面也会有些微自由流动的风。或许久违的倾吐了许多的缘故，踩下脚踏时，他觉得许久未有过的轻快。他刚刚成名时，依然我行我素背个书包骑个单车来回于学校和工作地点，当然他的单车行程中还有另外的两站，吴磊家，和吴磊的学校。他贪图单车的速度和三百六十度全景天窗，能保证他即使在堵车高发期也能像乘风般出现在他的小恋人面前，曾经无数次在紧要关头维系了这份举步维艰的恋情。北京足够大，即使共处一城，身在不同的学校不同的城区，一场恋爱硬生生谈成了异地恋。有时他们各自忙于工作，许久没有机会见上一面，隔空聊天时吴磊看似不经意说起一句“今天又见不上了”，他从字里行间读出一点酸楚委屈，立刻搬出单车救驾。有时头上的发胶来不及洗去，被汗湿过后被风一吹，就此定型，吴磊望着他被吹成怒发冲冠式的发型，很没良心的大肆嘲笑。在那些屈指可数的偷来的时间里，地点往往是工作间歇的休息室，吴磊极为难得的会在家以外的地点主动抱住他，把脸埋进他敞开的宽大外套里。

他想，当时骑着单车奋不顾身把自己打包送到他年轻的恋人面前的心情，在后来的日子里，或许被他遗失在了生活的繁琐中。

虽然已经太迟，但他仍感谢能有拾回当初的悸动的机会。两旁行道树急速向后倒带，虽然这个说法显得十足老套，但在这一刻，他是诚心发愿，希望时间也能倒流。

路程太远，最终仍是错过了大半。他气喘吁吁打开电脑时，万幸，屏幕上出现的仍是吴磊的脸。

听到第一句话，他便愣住。

这档节目的上一季他也稍有了解，是轻松愉悦的基调，因此他不曾想过，会在先导片里，就以让吴磊谈那一段已彻底结束的婚姻，作为单刀直入的开场。

吴磊放大的特写几乎占据了整个屏幕，穿着极简单的宽松的白色上衣，黑发，显得干净柔顺。明明是笑着的，嘴角却有一丝不易觉察的颤抖，这个表情他再熟悉不过，是吴磊情绪到达临界点却仍要苦苦维持时才会有的模样。

相较肆意骑车穿行的二十岁，现在他的身体多出了许多赘余的重量，剧烈活动给心肺带来的负担使得他心口连同肋下都仿佛烧灼般疼痛。他仍大口喘着气，仿佛等待又一次审判一般等吴磊开口。他认识的吴磊一向是个乖滑的小东西，因此他又一次不曾预料，他会听到这样的，听起来每一个字都和着心血和泪水，那般真切疼痛的，平静的自白。

从开口的第一个字起，语调和内容，就全然不像吴磊。

“其实我，我只能说，我感谢过去的经历。但是，这是事情已经发生避无可避后，大家都会有的一个说法。如果可以重新选择的话，”

似乎作这个假设是极为艰难的事，吴磊沉默了许久，最终放弃般仰起头，线条柔和的喉结上下滑动。

再平视镜头时，因为眼尾和鼻尖些微发红，明艳的五官带有一种凄切颓湿的艳丽。

“这些话，放在以前我也从来没有对任何人说过，因为我觉得这是我跟，我们两个人的事。但现在我想说，我觉得，他是个很好的人，直到现在我也这么想。他有我身上没有的，或许我潜意识里向往着的东西，对于他，我是有，说是敬意也好，崇拜也好，反正是有这样的感情在的。我觉得他本来应该有更好的，更好的，”

他眼睁睁看着那两片薄薄的花瓣一样的嘴唇剧烈颤抖起来，带出极力忍耐着的低低的哽咽。强烈的负罪感几乎将他整个人撕碎，他不得不跪坐下来捂住眼睛。

“如果可以选择的话，我愿意放弃曾经有过的好的记忆，所有快乐的事。我希望我自己，更希望他，都不用经历后来的部分。或许听起来很懦弱，但是这就是我，现在的我，最真实的想法。”

他整个人颓然的垮下来。

这些年，在他们那场势均力敌的对垒中，不可否认，吴磊说过许多叫他伤心的话。但唯独这一句，时隔已久，仍精准的刺穿了他的七寸，在他眼前，将他们本就正在弥散而愈加稀薄的过往再添上狠狠勾销的一笔。

他挣扎着挨到沙发边。这个小小的刚好可以容下两个人的豆袋沙发，是他从他和吴磊曾经的星空城堡里搬出来的少数几样东西之一，他也忘记究竟是出于怎样的心态，把它搬回了自己现在单身的寓所。上面有一件衬衣，半新的，是吴磊忘记带走的，他总是把衬衣随意扔在沙发上，这样每次他走进卧室，这两样东西会自动营造出还有另一个人生活在这方屋檐下的错觉，，让他不至在无尽长夜里每天死去一次。

他把脸埋进那件衬衣，上面曾经残留最后一丝的玫瑰香气也已经散去。这些年他试过无数种香薰，仍然无法还原吴磊身上那种甜美而冶艳的滋味，他想，试图找寻替代品的想法，本身已是大错特错。

眼眶发痛，连带着整个颅骨都在胀痛。他像兽类般含混的呜咽一声，却最终连一滴眼泪也流不出来。

捱过了头一两次始终不太自在的录制后，早上醒来，吴磊发觉，不知从哪一天起，他不必再用“今天即将发生的一切是在拍戏”的自我建设来催眠自己。

从五岁开始，他的人生便在形形色色的剧本和角色当中出出入入，演员这两个字渗进了他的骨血，浸润已久，这种催眠便成为了他下意识自我保护的方式。他身体里像是被设定了一套自动装置，当外部环境带给他的不安和压力超出一定数值时，催眠就此生效。他已三十三岁，算得上是经历过比同龄的普通职业者更多的沉浮冷暖，况且他生来已较许多人敏感。仰赖这种方式，他捱过了许多足以令内心摧折的时刻，仿佛只要假想有一台摄像机对着自己，就会有另一个“吴磊”，将他和压力源隔离开来，无论是怎样的境地，都能代他承受。

真人秀自然也是有一定的台本作为引导的，这更强化了他的抽离感。靠着把综艺设定的内容想象成一幕幕情景剧，把自己想象为演员，而苏臻是他的对手戏搭档，他在前两次录制中竟有看上去颇余裕的表现，他出演了一个比他设想过的更好的“吴磊”，连他自己都觉意外。

第二期的录制地点选在郊区一家最近成为新晋网红的草莓采摘园，除了培育出即使盛夏和隆冬都依然大颗清甜的草莓外，还集自助摘草莓和后续的diy加工于一身，草莓挑好后便可以拿到棚外布置成草莓主题的烘焙工作室中，由专业的西点师指导自己动手制作各种甜点。照片墙上用木质小夹子夹了做成明信片式样的制作方法，从最简单的小朋友都可以独立完成的草莓雪人和草莓奶昔，到稍稍进阶的草莓布丁，以及最复杂的装饰了巧克力和拉糖做出的各种造型的千层蛋糕。

那天在化妆间时，为了迎合主题而久违的穿上红白方格衬衫和白色牛仔裤的吴磊觉得浑身不自在，他模糊记得上一次这样的打扮还是十七八岁时的事。正在隔壁弄头发的苏臻却探过一颗发型弄到一半还夹着发夹的脑袋，笑嘻嘻道，“哥，好看。”

这孩子一向卖口乖，吴磊假意瞪了他一眼，笑了笑便随他。

最初那一点只有他自知的抵触放下后，吴磊渐渐发觉，这个叫苏臻的大男孩，的确是个很好的孩子。

他们选择制作的甜品完工后，因为节目组那边临时有些事情安排不开，到草莓餐厅品尝餐厅自制草莓点心的事项便被迫延后。天气正热，整个节目团队都挤在开了冷气的烘焙房里。吴磊见刚才录完节目后重新收拾好的烘焙工具都空着，便走过去低声的问西点师，可不可以借他煮点草莓酱。

他原本想趁大家休息时自己完成这个算是个人私事的小小工程，没想到一片混乱里苏臻偷偷溜过来，自告奋勇要帮他煮。他记得这孩子曾告诉过他在家里没做过饭，但是因为节目要录做早饭的内容，临时学了几手，在镜头前看起来倒还像那么回事。吴磊看着他一边煮一边慢慢搅动，有模有样，看着一个毛糙青嫩的年轻人在眼前一点点长大总归是叫人愉悦的，他不觉露出浅浅笑容。或许正值二十出头的年轻人火力大的缘故，即使烘焙坊开了冷气，苏臻头上冒出白烟，鼻尖渗汗的样子，像是只热得就快吐舌头的小狗。

一天的录制终于结束，吴磊去取草莓酱时，意外的发现刚熬好冷凉的深红色果酱被装在三个糖果形状的玻璃瓶里，瓶口还系了可爱的蝴蝶结。

更令他意外的是，苏臻还在烘焙房里，埋头不知在忙些什么。看到他进来，鬼鬼祟祟不知把什么东西藏在身后，才冲他露出两排亮闪闪的白牙。

“磊磊哥是想带回去给小朋友，对吧？”

这孩子保持着一只手背在身后的姿势跳过来，帮他把三个分装好的玻璃瓶装进小袋子里，一边冲他眨眨眼睛半开玩笑说，

“帮我给果冻带个话，就说吃了小臻哥哥煮的果酱，要好好学习。”

吴磊笑了：“好。”

“等等，还有。”

他拿着装了果酱的袋子离开前，苏臻拦住他，献宝般从背后捧出一大捧花束。看似玫瑰的花朵，是用一颗颗草莓切出来的，其中有一半裹了白巧克力沾了银色的糖粉，当中点缀着两只巧克力做成的小兔子。

“哥，你拿着。这是我送给可可粒粒的，你就说，是果冻的朋友送给她们的礼物。”

伸过来的那只手上包了一道创可贴，吴磊下意识盯着那一圈肤色的胶布看了片刻，或许感受到他的目光，苏臻挠挠后脑勺，“就当练练刀工了，嘿嘿。”

身在他们这个圈子，能接收到这样一腔年轻纯粹热烈的善意，是一件相当难得的事。这孩子把话说得这般坦荡，吴磊作为前辈便不好忸怩，他伸手把包了绵纸和星星网纱的散发新鲜草莓香气的花束接过来，微笑道，“谢谢。”

隔些天这一期节目播出，吴磊习惯性打开微博看观众反应时，很快发现了一重接一重的“惊喜”。

现在他有综艺在播，被安排些营销宣传是自然的事，他也做好了准备，但是仍未想到会看到“吴磊草莓妆”这样的内容出现在热搜榜上。他微微蹙眉点开，飘在最上层的内容是节目组官微发的两张花絮，看到照片内容，他顿时有些哭笑不得。这两张照片他倒也不是不知情，他记得苏臻说要发这些照片之前还曾给他看过，他只看到个大概，似乎是自己蹲在棚间专注研究哪颗草莓更大更红的样子，没什么异常。眼下看来绝非如此，第一张是苏臻的两根手指捻着草莓柄拈起一颗爱心形的草莓，第二张构图近似，只是被“捏起来”的换成了吴磊。这小子拍的时候还不知开了什么美颜特效，即使只有远处角落里的小小一团，也能看出他的脸异样的洁白光滑，还有比例明显经过些微放大的大眼睛，因为草莓棚里温度偏高，他知道自己全程脸颊泛红，却没想到连嘴唇都是鲜艳红润的，现在想来应该是试吃时被草莓汁液浸染过，外加拍照滤镜叠加作用的结果。

直播时弹幕中有一条“求吴磊的草莓妆教程”，被营销号截图出来还特地圈下了这句评论，“吴磊草莓妆”就此有刷屏之势，他大致看了一圈，现在网红蹭热点的手速惊人，已经有美妆博主当真出了所谓“吴磊同款草莓妆教程”。

还没从这个梗中适应过来，他又留心到，话题榜中有个新攀升上来的名字显得格外惹眼。叫“臻时”，话题头像是他和苏臻在《可爱的你》中的双人海报。

他大抵已猜到这个话题的内容，抱着纯粹的好奇点进去看时，发现话题简介里有一句话说，“站了对的cp，名字都叫真实”。

他很快发现这个话题迅速上升的原因，除去他们在综艺里的互动外，还有粉丝拍到了他捧着糖果罐和草莓花束自录制现场离开的瞬间，转发里一长串的“szd”。

他不禁转头望去，草莓做成的花束禁不起存放，当天晚上便被他和三个小家伙分食干净，只余下棉纸和网纱，向来喜欢整洁的他不知道出于什么想法没有丢，把它们卷作一卷收进储物盒里。糖果罐装着的草莓酱分给三个小家伙一人一份，一连好几天，他们的早餐中都有一道烤吐司加草莓酱，满室新鲜出炉的全麦吐司扎实健康的香气，和着加了冰糖的草莓酱那种叫人心酥的甜美。

不觉间，他又记起年轻男孩子对他伸出的手，手掌干净而宽大，指节修长，左手食指歪歪扭扭包了一圈创可贴，显得毛糙可爱，又初具一个成熟男人该有的体贴和周全。

吴磊微微弯起眼尾笑了，他想，这个男孩，只需要再给他一点点成长的空间，定然是个很好的情人，他会拥有属于他的，光明顺遂的将来。

走进化妆间前，吴磊就在心内设想过，今天或许会是称得上愉快的一天。

不是观众眼中那个“吴磊”的愉快，而是他，此刻这个在呼吸会思想肌肤能感触到八月初的风和化妆间稍嫌闷热嘈杂空气的他，真真正正，自发感到开心。

连化妆师都赞道：“磊磊哥最近皮肤不错。”

吴磊的妆发已差不多完成，令他意外的是，以往总是早早到拍摄现场的苏臻全程却不见人影。化妆做发型其实算是工作内容中他不太喜欢的一环，尤其在他更年轻而根本坐不住的那些年，被当成大布娃娃般摆布总归是不自在的，在媒体采访中他都忍不住小小吐槽说被按住化妆时“就像个傀儡”。但录《可爱的你》以来，习惯了闭着眼睛接受化妆师挥动的刷子时有苏臻同工作人员间或说笑两句时轻快上扬的尾调作为背景音，他少有的觉得这数十分钟也不算太过煎熬，况且他偶尔抬头时不时能从镜子里看到那孩子溜进来的身影，感受到他的目光会在镜子里露出两排耀眼的白牙。这是个挺会做事的孩子，大热天录户外真人秀对谁而言都不是一份轻松的工作，吴磊不时会安排助理送些清凉饮料或是冰过的绿豆汤作为犒劳，而令他有些没想到的是，他向来觉得还是个小孩子的苏臻，不时也会给送来水果和盐汽水做补给。鉴于他是这种懂得体谅别人的难处会换位思考的个性，使得他今天早上的缺席显得令人意外。

吴磊闭着眼睛任由化妆师给画眉，却多留了一份神，听着几个工作人员低声的议论。说是苏臻有急事请假了，承诺会尽早回来，路上让他自带的造型师弄好妆发，来了直接录。

他竟觉得隐隐不安。

这些天来，虽然他自认为未曾对这个比自己小十岁多的孩子有什么超乎前后辈关系的情感，但是不得不承认，这个年轻男孩的爽朗和自在帮了他许多。他小时候是人来疯的个性，其实现在亦然，许多时候他需要身边人的带动或者配合，才能做到大众眼中最像吴磊的吴磊的状态。而私下也同样如此，他是个外向他一向自认为内心住着一个中年人，遑论是已经做了三个孩子的爸爸的现在，但苏臻正一点点使他意识到，他首先是作为吴磊而存在的，他尚有掌握在自己手中的大把的人生。

他不曾怀疑过曾经那段炽烈而美丽的感情，但他也偶尔思虑，是否因为自己只是在一个个角色一段段人生残片中穿梭，他的世界内独属于“吴磊”的色彩其实少得可怜，才让他在十五岁那年那个人出现时，觉得像是一头跌进了彩虹和星星捣碎做成的蜜糖酱里。那个人骨子里有他所缺少的对自由的追逐，所以他把一整个世界栓在他身上，最终使他不堪负荷，也让他自己堕入近五年的，无光无色，仅凭他的三个小小天使们照亮一角的世界。

这些天，他不时会记起，按照节目安排在深夜的日料店聊天时，苏臻忽然对他说了台本上不曾设计过的内容。

“磊磊哥，我有个不成熟的小建议，虽然我知道有很多事情需要你去负担，但是，我觉得啊，你可以更自私一点，更任性一点，你可以多为自己想想的。找点自己喜欢做的事情的话，一点点就好，你会开心很多。”

年轻的男孩隔着一杯清酒眨着眼睛望他，一字一句说得无比诚挚，

“我想要你更开心一点。”

不得不说，这几句话，仿佛行路途中的一道标识，让他开始停下来思考自己所处的位置和旅程的意义。这些年，他其实一直赌着一口气，因为曾有不少声音认为离开曾经的伴侣他无法一个人支撑起三个孩子的生活起居以及教育的缘故，五年来，他每时每刻都用父亲这个身份套牢自己，不曾丝毫懈怠。

他不知道，此刻仅仅因为苏臻迟到就开始心浮气躁的他，是在做些什么。

有没有那么一丝可能，他曾以为的，只有那个人可以给他的安心和自由，不是因为那个人是刘昊然，而仅仅是源于他需要有这样一个人出现，姓张或者姓黄都无甚要紧。

这个念头像一点如豆的烛火，自他波澜的心海中浮出片刻，便被他自己狠狠掐熄。

苏臻向来是个有交有待的孩子，即使突然请假使得今天定好的日程显得骤然不那么余裕，导演已经在安排万一男主角之一不能及时赶到后的planB，但大家对他尚算是放心的。果然在距离原定的录制时间还有半个小时时，苏臻匆匆赶到，一边“对不起对不起”一边自车上跳下时，已经带了完整的妆发，换个衣服就能进入状态的模样。

不只节目团队和全场工作人员，连吴磊都大大松下一口气。

今天的录制地选在市内最大的一家水族馆。吴磊想，这些天，倒还真的把小孩子恋爱时的热门打卡地和固有流程都挨个体验了一遍，其实每段恋爱的约会流程也不过如此，摩天轮，动物耳朵的发箍，点缀了草莓形状华夫饼的冰淇淋，躲雨的咖啡店，深夜谈心的在一条曲折小巷后的日料店。

鉴于他那段漫长的初恋同样是和圈内人，且各自都有相当名气和关注度的缘故，恋爱过程难免要被迫收敛，即使他们再如何坦荡，终究不愿意将两个人的甜美秘密写成一首众人翻阅的诗。因此，他和此生迄今为止唯一的恋人，当初热恋期时最多的活动，就是窝在家里打游戏看电影，两个脑袋凑在手机前点收藏夹内店铺的外卖，而即使是这样的二人时光，对他们而言也是极为奢侈的。这当中有许多节目，吴磊也只在拍戏的过程中体验过，眼下却是要以自己的身份去实打实完成，感觉很奇妙，像是他对“吴磊”亏欠的东西，最终兜兜转转以另一种形式返还回来。虽然这些同样是工作，但他也尽量让自己放开去体验。有些内容，不得不说，在他这个年纪看来，十足幼稚，说是无聊也不为过，但是大部分时间，还算得上有趣。虽然这样的弥补来得太迟，且他身边的主角已换成了另一个，但再迟，也总比永远缺失好，他这般对自己说。

节目录到现在，吴磊已对节目的流程驾轻就熟，对于节目组刻意安排的“突发状况”，数十年在娱乐圈的经验也让他能理清观众最想从他这里看到的是什么，从而找到能让自我舒适自在同时又和镜头前这个“吴磊”保留有些许微妙距离的方式。但这次，让他稍有些意外的是，他们一行人声势浩荡赶到提前沟通好清过场显得格外安静的海洋馆时，远远看到一个体型庞大的棕色身影，有个穿了玩偶装的工作人员早早站在门口，仿佛等着给他们引路。

是一只足有两米高的大熊，脸是布朗熊那种面无表情的模样，架一副圆框眼镜，蓝色衬衫下露出圆滚滚肚子，手里举着一串白色和蓝色的气球，很可爱是没错。

鉴于尚未开拍，现在的反应总归不会被收录进镜头，吴磊微微蹙眉，对身旁的pd低声道，“这样不好吧？”

八月初的这几天正是最热的时候，天气预报全面飘黄，天天挂着高温预警，不用到中午气温就直逼36度，体感温度或许还要更高。他太明白玩偶装是怎样一种闷热程度，“会出事的，还是不要了吧。”

他边说，边下意识抬眼望了那只布朗熊一眼。对方的五官是用布拼贴上去的那种，所谓眼睛不过是两块圆形的黑色光面布料，连眼神光都没有，但他却觉得，对方似乎也在直勾勾看着自己。被一只布朗熊盯着，听起来很可爱，但是对方放大的脸和无表情的模样，竟显得有一丝压迫感，他匆匆移开了视线。

不知为何，他总觉得哪里有种微妙的违和。

隔着厚厚一层头套，他确定即使对方一直跟在他们一行人旁边，也是听不到他压低声音的话的。那只熊却定定的站住，举着气球的右手垂下来，像是等候发落的模样。

令吴磊没想到的是，向来算是好沟通的节目组在这个在他看来作用不大的角色设置上意外的坚持，并且似乎顾虑着什么，话里话外有将这件事尽快带过的意思。

“这个，只需要拍他几个镜头就可以了，我们会尽快带人下去休息的。”

这只看来来头不小的熊，甚至引出了导演来亲口打包票，又掩饰般对工作人员招呼道，

“来，给小苏补一下妆。”

见对方似乎有自己的考虑和坚持，吴磊便也不再开口。

在进入水族馆前，苏臻拉着吴磊用拍立得来了张自拍，特地拍了那只熊入镜。可惜这个不仅体积大派头也很大的家伙不怎么赏光，任凭苏臻如何明示暗示也没如他所愿拗个造型，木呆呆站在画面一角的模样，倒是和布朗无口无表情的设定很贴。

“磊磊哥，你抱一下他嘛。”

苏臻一边审量新鲜出炉的拍立得一边撺掇吴磊，一边小声说，

“既然都辛苦穿成这个样子了，多给他加点戏吧。”

虽说有草莓妆的阴影在前，吴磊不情愿再来一张抱等身大玩偶的照片破坏自己的铁血形象，但碍于苏臻这么善解人意的说法，他带点别扭的转过身，伸手抱住了布朗圆滚滚的身体。

看来被大太阳晒了不短的时间，他触碰到的毛茸茸布料都是浸透了阳光变得滚烫的，可以相见衣服里面是怎样一种闷热程度。

和布朗的合影拍完，苏臻过来拍了拍熊的肩头，感叹道，

“哥们，不容易。”

吴磊总觉得这只布朗似乎对苏臻有什么成见，被拍肩膀时，赌气般整只熊背转过去。虽然心生疑窦，但无奈这个圆滚滚的家伙生闷气的模样实在可爱，他忍不住被逗得轻笑出来。

水族馆号称漫画中恋爱圣地，但吴磊心态平平，对现在的他而言是带小朋友消夏的地方。连果冻可能都过了对这个感兴趣的年纪了，拿来哄哄他妹妹们还差不多，他暗暗腹诽道。

进入水族馆后，其实内里陈设和其他同类场馆大同小异，有魔鬼鱼的玻璃海底隧道，布置成雨林垂下的藤蔓和气根间隐没着一个个微微发光的水族箱的环境长廊，站着企鹅的极地馆。现在海洋馆算得上遍地开花，同质化也很严重，这家在同类竞争中能有一席之地，一大凭借是用心经营管理的触摸池，一般海洋馆会因为经常被游客触摸对某些娇贵的水族的生长存活不利，并且触摸池饲养环境条件有限的缘故，只有寥寥几种壳糙肉厚的水族可供触摸，这家触摸池设计成海岸线曲折绵长的模样，池底铺着洁白干净的白沙，内里的居民也很丰富，十数种海胆海星，一簇簇叫不上名字大小各异的鱼，寄居蟹和中华鲎，俨然形成了一个小小的生态群落，甚至还有一只据公告牌所说“佛系”“从不咬人”的壳上生满青苔和海藻的海龟。

吴磊这几年收到最多的评价，便是称他成熟不少，但说到底仍然保留着三分孩子心性的。入馆之前的想法还是“考察一下以后可以带果冻和可可粒粒过来玩”，这会几乎把父亲的身份忘到了脑后。他原本有些轻微的洁癖，事前对着台本做功课时看到触摸池这个环节，兴趣缺缺，脑中第一个反应是水里怕是布满了这些水生生物的代谢物要是能戴塑料手套就好了，眼下连自己的禁忌也一并忘却。他早早瞄准了那只摊在池底的厚墩墩的面包海星，摩拳擦掌，但还是有点怯的，小心翼翼伸出一根手指探进凉浸浸的水里，连那家伙懒洋洋的没有像食人花那般突然张开克苏鲁式血盆大口，才放心戳在它看起来肉乎乎的背上。

指尖传来的触感奇妙又让他有点和想象有落差的失望，他喜欢厚厚软软的东西，才会一开始就盯上了这家伙，连旁边有镜头对着都差点忘记，小小声失望道：“不是软的……”

苏臻睁大眼睛在旁边围观了全程，半张脸都贴在玻璃壁上，摄像趁机透过池水拍他挤变了形的脸。“我也想摸。”

吴磊见他伸长手臂有一搭没一搭在水里乱搅，怕他搅扰了这些说到底非我族类并且和他们一样需要每天出来营业看起来挺可怜的小东西，忍不住微微蹙眉笑道，

“轻点。”

苏臻屏息凝神准备对一只扇贝出手，出手的前一秒，那鬼精的小生物鼓动着两片淡红色的壳溜掉，在水里划出一道欢脱的弧线。他泄气的鼓起脸颊：“这对我太不友好了。”

再怎么成熟懂事，说到底也不过是个刚满二十二岁的大孩子而已。吴磊看着他跟自己赌气，只觉得像是提前了演练带果冻来玩的流程，眼底情不自禁染上温柔笑意。刚好一颗亮蓝色通体带有白色斑点的漂亮的小海星弯曲腕足碰到了他的手指，他顺势小心翼翼连带着一捧水将它掬起来，引它宠幸苏臻嗷嗷待哺摊开的掌心。

不知是这家伙肤色太深对敏感胆小的水生生物来说自带震慑作用，还是实在与这些虾兵蟹将无缘，那小生灵一进入苏臻手掌圈起的领地，便惊慌挥动着无数细小的绒线样的管足，想要逃开。

吴磊一个没忍住，噗哧笑出来，立刻被狗狗眼可怜巴巴的盯住：“磊磊……”

他微微一怔，记不清从什么时候开始，在镜头前，这孩子不再像最初开录时那样，老老实实一脸乖巧的叫他“磊磊哥”了。虽说他倒也并不在意后辈是否对自己敬称这一类的小事，也明白称呼的变化多半是出自导演组安排，但一脸干净稚嫩的大男生温声叫他“磊磊”，这个画面，仍让他依稀记起些什么而心下惘然。

“来，这样。”

他脸上仍然带着浅浅的笑意，再次虚虚拢住那只海星，苏臻在他后方，自他手掌下一点点伸出手，指尖总算是得以触碰到那灵敏的小生物一只小小的腕足。

“好扎哦，原来派大星不是滑溜溜的胖子。”

不知他在嘀咕些什么，忽然，吴磊嗅到，有一丝温润浅淡的气息入侵了他的感官。

是杏仁茶初初磨好时，那种温暖健康的香气。

他方才惊觉，此刻苏臻站在他身后，几乎是虚虚拥住他的姿势，掌心自下方捧住他的手掌，如果从背后的视角看，他们的姿势一定十足暧昧。他沉浸于这一方小小的海底世界而微微弯着腰，苏臻又很高，即使在气温比外面低许多的水族馆内，依然能感到自年轻健壮的躯体上蒸腾起的热度，年轻男孩子早把碍事的衣袖向上卷起露出肌肉精实的手臂，他看起来瘦高，其实身形宽阔，几乎将吴磊整个裹在里面，自背后看来仿佛只有他一个人站在触摸池前。或许天气太热的缘故，动作间会带出些微信息素的味道，清润微苦的茶香渐渐弥散开来。

吴磊背脊绷紧，按下下意识想避开的本能冲动，呼出一口气，警醒自己目前是在工作中，尽力让自己不受这种气息的干扰。反倒是苏臻同样很快意识到什么，不着痕迹朝旁边退开一步。

在镜头拍不到的地方，苏臻找到机会，带有歉意的冲他眨了眨眼睛。但在馆内不算明亮的光线下，吴磊发觉，这孩子耳根似乎透出一抹燥热的红。

他心口一乱，一时间尚来不及自这些来自外界纷扰复杂的信息中捋出一条清晰的线。恰在此时，那只被他们圈住后失去自由良久的海星，或许是不耐的挣扎扭动起来，两只浅蓝色腕足无意中比出一个歪歪扭扭的心。

摄像过来给了个特写，苏臻放生了那只海星，手指追着它的身影在水里划出一道线。和同类大多是橙红或金黄的体表颜色不同，这只亮眼的宝石蓝让它即使回归群体后也很容易吸引目光。苏臻恋恋不舍盯着曾短暂亲密接触过的小生灵，长了些的刘海垂落在眼尾下垂而总显得无辜驯顺的眼睛间，不知想到了什么，自言自语喃喃道，

“在海底捞星星，说出来感觉挺浪漫……”

话一出口他很快反应过来，表情有一瞬不自然，动作极快的咬了下嘴唇后才把余下的字说完，

“……的。”

这时摄影连同其他工作人员已转向下个场地，空旷的水族馆内仅余吴磊和苏臻两人，安静得几乎能听到深海鱼吐出一个小小的气泡，挣扎着上升后又随即破碎的声音。听到他这句话时，吴磊已转过身走出几步，他本能的心头一紧，只作不察。

他们这一组的录制接近尾声，走出场馆时，外面日光仍省。吴磊打算让助理把今天份的冰绿豆汤带过来，刚拿出手机，眼前晃过一个笨重的身影。

是之前那个穿玩偶装的工作人员，不知为什么，他竟还没有摘掉头套，看起来就分量可观的圆滚滚的熊头沉重的低垂下来，步伐也不如最初出场时顺畅。旁边有人伸手护着他，似乎担心他晕倒。

一瞬如同被一节微小而尖锐的电流打中，自心神到皮肤表层一路激起细碎的火花。吴磊记起，在水族馆前他按苏臻的指挥抱住那只熊时，即使隔着厚实笨重的玩偶装，他想多半是他的错觉，但他又似乎真切感觉到，那一层伪装下藏匿着的人，有过片刻的僵硬。

不对劲。

自从看到这个平白空降的角色时，他刚刚安定下来的心就再次失去了这些天习以为常的节律，他潜意识里有小小一角，一直在告诉他，有哪里不对劲。

即使他再不愿意面对，一个他自己也觉得近乎荒谬的想法还是牢牢摄住了他。仅仅顺着这个思路多想一层，他就觉得浑身发冷。

偏偏这时，妆容已卸去大半的苏臻匆匆跑过来，脸颊和发梢仍挂着湿淋淋的水滴，脸上是大男孩闯了祸后那种无所适从忐忑难安的神情。

“磊磊哥。”

苏臻看了一眼他正晦暗不明的脸色，眼睛低垂下去，

“哥，我说错话了，我真不是故意的，对不起。我去找过导演让把那一段剪掉了。”

吴磊没想过他会对刚才那次算不上失言的失言这般上心，“为什么剪掉？”

他余光仍追着那个步履蹒跚的棕色影子，眼见对方在搀扶下要消失在转角，他只得把眼下的话题暂时搁置，宽慰似乎仍想说什么的苏臻道，

“小臻，不用放在心上。你等我一下，我们回来说。”

他一路找到休息室，自敞开的门缝间可以看到棕色的一角，是那只熊的耳朵，那个笨重硕大的头套终于被摘了下来，胡乱扔在一个圆凳上。

伸手按在门上，吴磊屏住了呼吸。

天知道他有多想放下这个近乎疯狂的猜想掉头收工回家，但如果有百万分之一的可能，果真如他所想的话，他希望确定那个人没事。

闭上眼睛，他猛然推开门。

休息室内只见忙碌整理的各组工作人员，那件熊玩偶的衣服被脱下来扔在沙发上，和其他杂物混在一起，变成软绵坍圮的一团，失去了刚才他伸手抱住时，那种厚实安全的触感。


	17. “让我今天幼稚完好吗”

28

“让我今天幼稚完好吗”

自连绵混沌且隐隐焦灼的梦里醒来时，刘昊然残存的记忆，仍停留在高温忙乱的节目录制现场。

工作人员在来回奔忙，主角被镜头环围在中间，只剩他一人待在角落。玩偶装那一层厚重闷实的布料，仿佛他的第二层皮肤，将他同嘈杂纷乱的世界隔断开来。一重又一重汗水顺着他的鬓角脸颊滑落，冲进眼睛，他的眼眶连带太阳穴都在酸胀，视野一片混沌。汗水携裹着带走他体内仅余的几分气力，体力在一点点流失。他听到曾经的伴侣熟悉的带一点点鼻音的声音，伴着他许久不曾听过的轻快带一点点傻气的笑声，随后是工作人员慌乱的“他晕倒了”。他刚想说些什么，意志便仿佛一缕水汽般被酷烈的阳光蒸散。

在梦里，他又见到在拍摄现场曾亲眼见到的，叫他于心难安的画面。

有撞见梁礼权亲吻吴磊的经历在先，加上四年时间的冲淡，刘昊然本以为，对于吴磊在工作中接触形形色色的alpha这件事，他已可以坦然接受。但一整天的拍摄给他的冲击，丝毫不亚于数年前眼睁睁看着吴磊和梁礼权一起从门口出来的那个夜晚。

他想他会情绪不稳也属实正常，alpha的本性便是独占，这世上大概不会有任何一个alpha可以心胸宽广到接受自己初初成熟的，像盛夏时节快要过季的果实般散发出浓厚的蜜甜与醇熟气味的前度，身边环伺着年轻壮健的同性。何况那是个非常出众的同类，孩子是天生的猎手，蜂群里最可靠的一只崭露头角的工蜂，他身上有他同样二十一岁那年所拥有的一切，孩童般纯澈的任谁都要为之心折的黑眼睛和整洁的白牙，青苹果的汁液感和海盐微微粗糙的颗粒质地，连汗水似乎都带有柠檬般微酸的香气。而对方还有他即使同样年轻时也不曾拥有的，比如恋爱的情商，还有一手漂亮的讨人欢心的本事。

三十五年来磕磕碰碰学习和自己的棱角和凹陷圆融相处的过程，使得他对“刘昊然”这个男人有足够充分的了解。说是太倔也好，骄傲也罢，总之他自认为是需要人哄的那种类型，也曾经对着公众坦然承认自己一旦恋情受挫是会玩消失找不到人的脾气。追在恋人身后伏低做小的事倒也不是没做过，但就像以他一张清朗的脸硬要尝试浓妆和鼻环那般，偶一为之尚有新鲜感冲抵，但终究不是他能时常演一整套的路数。而吴磊身边的那个年轻男孩，这种可爱的小伎俩对他而言，可谓信手拈来。

吴磊官宣成为《每一天》的新嘉宾后，刘昊然自顾自赌了两天气，终于被迫重操旧业，又做起了连自己都深深不齿的资料搜查工作——其实也毋需他劳心费神，那个叫苏臻的年轻人是当下炙手可热的时令生鲜，日常有新图和视频在微博热转，就算他想刻意回避也难。刚好有个饭制视频被营销号不问自取，加了个话题“苏臻 快停止散发魅力吧”，很快被刷上榜，一天下来仍漂在热搜前几。说起来这个剪辑火得有些莫名，不过是粉丝坐等新综艺开仓期间扒出的旧粮。那时苏臻才出道不久，一整晚的综艺只被cue了那么几分钟，内容是与大叔主持人合作演出恋爱情景短剧，一旁的提示板上有设置好的不同故事背景。

视频封面上的男孩拥有老天赏饭的身形比例，头小，肩宽，腿长，行动轻捷，仿佛一只蓬勃的年青的鹿，没有人会不爱他的蓬勃和年青。

不知出于怎样的心境，刘昊然点开了那条微博。他仍记得其中一段设定的背景是同比自己年长的恋人吵架，对戏的主持人大叔为了看点演得夸张，表现咄咄逼人。他对面的年轻男孩微微蹙起眉，认真的和对方理论，却在对方意图离开时，出其不意伸长手臂一手拦住，顺势拥紧，一边另一只手也不着痕迹的圈上来，一边把青嫩的脸颊和毛茸茸感觉的脑袋埋进对方肩窝，轻声却不容抗辩的说，“别走嘛。”

霎时间，他觉得仿佛被什么击中。

那般娴熟自如，是他无数次曾试图做，却都被奇异的所谓雄性尊严，以及他和吴磊之间经年堆积垒砌的情绪废料所制止的举动。

这孩子，会得可真多啊——

在粉丝尖叫的背景音里，刘昊然不免带些难以言明的妒忌的这般想。

视频里的背景板上“吵架”几个字仍明晃晃亮着，他不由记起和吴磊之间曾有过的无数次争执。在他们关系最恶劣的那几年，仿佛是各自蒙着眼睛走入死胡同，他所能记起的他们之间仅有的交流，便是发生在争吵的时候。现在想来两个人都仿佛被下了蛊，他们明明是明朗豁达通透体贴各自都因为对粉丝好对身边人好而被称颂的，这世间少有的两个好人，唯独面对对方时，从不吝展露出最狰狞的面目。而他这人一旦当面迎受言语攻讦，话赶话起来就会自动进入作战模式，变成一台满心只想寻到对方的逻辑漏洞及薄弱处的高速运转的机器。他聪明，脑筋快，擅辩驳，而这偏偏是要命的地方，吴磊在许多方面，算得上一个豁达的人，却唯独对他的攻击最无力招架，无数次被他的回击噎得张口结舌，颧骨泛起湿濡的红，美丽的眼睛蒙上薄泪。

他仍记得，果冻只有两岁那年，他们曾因为一些现下早已忘记的琐事吵得天翻地覆。那天天快破晓时他仍趴在阳台发呆，吴磊最终来给他披了衣服，神情寂寥却带着笑的对他说，刘昊然，我呢，从很小的时候，就有人教我要学会分辨别人是不是话里有话，是不是存心想把你绕进去。我不想连对着你也要这样，我道歉，你放过我好不好？

他本能的、深深的记住了吴磊当时的眼神。当时经过一夜的争执与冷战，他已神志混沌，只觉得当时，那张同他一样疲惫的脸，在他十七岁那年曾让他如窥见月亮一般深深着迷的脸，在湿冷的秋日晨雾中显得与平日格外不同。现在回忆起吴磊的眼神，叫人只觉心惊。

他无尽懊悔。

他试图想象在无数次的争吵过后，如果有一次，他主动拥住吴磊。就像游戏里的分支选项，哪怕只有一次，他做出了不同的尝试，结局或许就会有崭新的走向。

他仍记得，那个名叫苏臻的男孩是怎样，不管出于有意或无意的，伸出双臂，以近乎环抱的姿势拥着吴磊。年轻男孩的骨架舒展蓬勃，肩膀宽阔。吴磊因为喜欢运动，在omega里算得上体格强健的，然而天生的性别既定，此时和一个大好年华的alpha相比，体型的差异便一览无余。刘昊然怔在原地，仿佛第一次意识到自己曾经的伴侣多么娇小，他曾经用指腹一寸寸摩挲过的皮肤如何柔滑，无数次用虎口丈量过的腰线怎样纤细。他眼睁睁的，看着吴磊整个人几乎被温柔的吞没进陌生男孩的怀抱里。

他想，展开一页雪白的纸，新建一座城堡，一定都比从污痕中擦拭，废墟中抢救，要来得愉悦轻松得多。这是人天性使然，无可幸免。

醒来足有数分钟，强烈的晕眩感和视野中的扭曲模糊才渐渐平复，眼前浮现熟悉的灰色天顶。刘昊然重新阖上眼，缓了片刻，感受夕色透过眼皮留下的血红，自喉头挤出低低的呻吟。

到底是不能和二十出头的小年轻比了，他想。他这副身体，在他走上演员的路子之后，颠沛十年有余，受过种种磨难，说年久失修是有些过了，但是入不敷出还是谈得上的。事实上，在他做出这个疯狂近乎天真的决定的前一周，还刚刚被相熟的医生敲打过。这具皮囊，说是为他所有，其实想来不过租借它短短数十年，在他的租期内，得到的甜蜜的欢愉实在不如疼痛和苦楚来得多，想来实在有些亏欠了它，眼下被索偿也是他应得的。他自嘲般笑了笑，勾动干裂的嘴唇。他下意识舔了舔，尝到一丝铁锈般的血的味道。

他向来怕热，同样的高温下，他出的汗往往是一般人的数倍，眼下正值仲夏，经常不消半天便湿透一件衣服。中暑脱水这种情况他在心里作过计较的，只是没想到会这般严重，对于一个训练有素的演员来说实在有些不寻常——出于工作需要，冬戏夏拍也是家常便饭，头套和厚重的戏服比起玩偶装来似乎也好不到多少，他还不曾有任何一次撑不下来。罪魁祸首或许仍是他未恢复到正常水平的体重，那一次短时间内迅速增重，给他的身体机能带来的负荷要远超他的心理准备。

还在拍摄现场，只差补录几句话便大功告成，他刚缓下一口气，便觉得眼前一黑。本以为是透口气缓一会就能恢复的事，但在他模糊的记忆里，被扶到化妆间的路上，他已经什么都看不见，全部的感官意识里只余下有人正慌乱叫车的声音。整个车程里，他一阵阵耳鸣，眼前都是扭曲模糊的，连自己身处何处都全无概念。被强迫灌下几口水后，很快被胃里涌上来的足以令舌根麻痹的苦涩反噬，他无力分辨身边都是些什么人，唯恐失态，整个人绷得像一块铁板，死死紧咬着牙。

他许久不曾像这般狼狈过，半途中不知是谁给他拿了袋子让他吐，他出于一点奇异的固执死活不肯，冷汗自后背一粒粒渗出，几乎能听到脉搏舒缩，血液流动甚至眼球转动的声音。捱到回家才吐得天昏地暗，嘴里除了胃液的苦味，还留有浓重的中药气息。他清楚记得在他奄奄一线时有人捏着他鼻子灌下了两三瓶藿香正气，他对这味道阴影深重，满心记着等他回血要杀回去问清是谁。

胃袋倒了个干净，就连最后那一点紧绷着的气力也给抽去了。他陷在枕头里，觉得床褥绒毯绵软得像是浓稠粘滞的半液体，他仿佛一只可怜的小虫，被携裹在流淌的网中，正被缓缓消化，脱不开身，就连动一动指节都懒得。

汗水浸透的衣服已被脱去，他懒得去思考到底是谁替他完成了这项工作。渗出一层又一层冷汗的皮肤冰冷黏滑，仿佛什么疲倦蛰居的冷血动物，周身黏着一层许久未有过的慵倦。他天性怠懒，自己也深知这一点。早在十几二十岁时，他对自己的秉性颇放任，他天性有领地意识，工作不可以全然侵占他的个人空间，即使爱人子女也不可以。即使有了果冻，他仍偶尔犯一点懒，他将之连同他一些特有的习惯，比如机场只穿那么几件他觉得舒服的衣服，比如在一段集中的工作后会消失一阵一样，视为他同这个世界保持微妙距离的方式。

但现在不同以往，不如说，他仍困滞在自我惩罚自我虐待的困境里，存心同自己的天性作对，着意将时间安排得密不透风。此刻被迫停摆，才觉得这片刻的闲适如此叫他安心。

他半伸了个懒腰，从窗帘没拉紧的一线中透进金色的暮光，他眯起眼睛把脸转向对侧，动作却突然凝滞。

卧室对侧，有个熟悉的身影正背对着他。

新染过的头发在夕照下显得轻盈，有近乎半透明的质感。从这个角度，可以窥见小半张圆柔的人偶般的侧脸，卷翘弧度惊人的长睫染上一层闪着金光的橘色，在脸颊上投下细碎脆弱的一道蕾丝般的暗影。一条帆布质地粗糙的围裙束在腰间，勾出纤细的腰身。

一时间如在梦中，他头脑发蒙的辨认许久，隐约记起那条围裙是他之前去便利店扫储备粮时送的，随手扔在储物架上——这一点倒是和现实对得起来。他想自己多半仍在半梦半醒，于幻觉里见到最想见的人。明知对方只是他的渴求和欲念投射出的倒影，他仍哑着嗓子叫了一声，“磊磊”。

太久没叫过这个名字，连舌尖在上颚的碰撞都叫人心软。

既然心知对方是一触即碎的泡沫，他便大胆起来，伸出手想要碰触。对方静静背对着他，仿佛一尊沉默柔软的雕像，后背线条流丽丰盈，像是家里一样叫他安心的陈设，不眨眼的洋娃娃。

在他指尖堪堪碰触到面料凉滑的衬衫，感知到皮肤的温度，陷下绵软的一小块的那刻，一直一动不动的人却忽然站起来。

他仍然像梦游一般，呆愣的看着对方转身走到他床前，窗帘透进来的一线暮光将深刻美艳的轮廓分成半明半暗的两极，长睫浸在金色的日光里，仿佛透明的随时会振翅飞去的蝶翼。对方自上而下俯视着他，手里仍拿着叠了一半的他的T恤。他依稀记得那件T恤之前曾被他团成团胡乱扔在地板上，布料堆叠出明显的褶皱。卧室地板上随处乱扔的衣服，与眼前是真实的会说会动的吴磊相比，说不清哪一边更叫他窘迫。

“刘昊然。你是在养蛊吗？”

他没想到劈面迎来的是一句这样的开场白。语气没有丝毫起伏，眉毛却是微微挑着的。自下而上望去，吴磊的脸庞线条显得无情且冷丽。

他觉得没来由的喉头干渴，咽下半口口水，顿了顿，明白过来对方是指摘他的装修风格。不知从什么时候起，他觉得只有深色才能给他安全感。独居的日子是平静的，平静得仿佛躺在海底看着闪着微光的水流从皮肤上缓缓滑过。一个人对着满室空白，常常叫他感到无所适从的窒息感，那一片死寂的白伸出一只冰冷的手，攥住了他的心脏。

有时他也会记起过往那些因为同时扮演一个演员、一个丈夫以及一个父亲的角色的生活过于密不透风，而能逃则逃，赖在车里吸完一整根烟再任由烟草味慢慢散尽后才肯回家的日子。那时候他的生活被太多色彩涂满，红毯上的衣香鬓影，电影里的光影变幻，童装和奶瓶鲜艳的糖果色，爱人嫣红的嘴唇和有时哭红的眼睛。他偶尔会流露出疲惫，在采访中形容自己像“快没电的手机，怎么按都不亮”。思及此处他总不免苦笑，他想人的天性大抵如此，从一座围城，逃到另一座围城。

忘记是哪一天，他决定重新收拾自己这个单身男人的小窝。等他完工的那天，四壁连同天花都变作灰色，床边铺一块厚实的地毯，纯黑色，踩上去没有声音，甚至有点晕。床很大，他喜欢大床，新铺的床单被褥同样也是深灰。他很少打开窗帘，床头有一盏月球形状的灯，吊在铜架里微微转动，有三个档，他最喜欢最暗的那个，在微弱昏黄的光线里看投影电影，他缩在粗棒针的线毯里，觉得安全舒适。

吴磊见他不答，上前一把把窗帘拉开。刘昊然眯起眼睛哼了一声。

意识到他始终直愣愣的盯着，吴磊回头望了他一眼，语气缓和些许。

“醒了就起来吧。水刚倒的，这会温度应该正好，你脱水太厉害了。”

吴磊说着，刚刚把视线收回去，忽然顿住，又难以置信的望向他。

“刘昊然？”

“嗯……嗯？”

他迷迷糊糊下意识应了，在吴磊奇异的目光下，才觉出脸上酥麻的浸着什么，伸手一摸，触到满手的眼泪。

他自己也吓了一跳，连忙手忙脚乱去擦：“没事，我就是，觉得像做梦一样……”

吴磊神情复杂的看着他，似乎想说什么，丰盈的下唇动了动，最终淡淡道，“别这样。你平静一下。”

他几下胡乱抹了脸，但或许目前意志随着体力跌到波谷，泛滥的情绪缺少约束的缘故，他只觉得心口像是被拧过一把，满心的酸涩委屈，眼泪反而越擦越多。他索性由着自己，带着哭过后湿漉漉黏黏的鼻音，小声哽咽的又叫了一声“磊磊”。

吴磊的身影只微微停滞了片刻，接着又背过身，继续埋首于地上堆叠的衣服堆里。

刘昊然只得挫败的倒回床上。此前种种，一味说成作态，未免太委屈了他，但九分真里也有一丝演。他太清楚如何让自己的天赋和资本最大化，太清楚自己怎样的表情举止才看起来委屈可怜——他年轻时，大众给的最多的评价是说他“帅而不自知”，然而其实并没有这回事。他是聪明人，明白自己的长项和薄弱点，而天赐的皮囊，同天赐的记忆力和思辨能力一样，作为砝码它们使用起来并无甚差别，自然一并要记入在他自我衡量的体系内。与普遍观点相反，他太懂得自己的优势，以退为进是他屡试不爽的一招。

吴磊心软，曾经被他这一套正拿捏在心尖上，即使他真的心性顽劣犯了自己都觉得说不过去的错，只要他收起锋利的一面把柔软的内里故意翻出来，吴磊必然缴械投降，连回到他身边的时间都与他事先计算的别无二致。吴磊身上有与生俱来的温柔的母性，这一点随着年与时驰而被打磨得愈发明显，因此他惯于把偶尔的孩子气当做武器，以己之矛攻彼之盾。而此刻他看着吴磊的背影，仍穿着节目里他见过的婴儿蓝上衣和白色长裤，帆布围裙的绑带在背后系成一个笨拙的死结。在他看不到的时间里，吴磊已进化得举重若轻，而无趣无情。

他泄气的打了个滚，有什么东西从头上滑下来。他才发觉自己头上贴着一张退热贴，大小和花色显然是儿童用品，被他的体温蒸热了的表面印有蓝色的小狗图案。

吴磊不曾回头，却像背后有眼睛掌握了他的一举一动般平静道：“果冻的，你凑合用。”

“那小子怎么了？”

他不过想挑起话题，他前一晚还和儿子悄悄视频过，小东西能吃能睡能嘲笑老爹，好得很。

吴磊又望了他一眼，才慢慢说，“没事。正好有朋友去日本，帮忙带一点备着。”

刘昊然话赶话般接口问：“哪个朋友？”

吴磊不再答话，听到电饭煲的提示音，转身走进厨房，再回来时手里端着他从日本买回来的陶瓷碗，蔬菜粥飘散出温热平淡的香气。刘昊然赶紧自动自发的乖乖坐起来，吴磊把碗放在床头，用勺子轻轻搅开，吹了口气。

或许感觉到他眼巴巴的盯着，吴磊淡淡接上之前的话题：“我姐的朋友，两星期前刚加上微信，退热贴xx牌的，药店买的，能用四个小时。还有问题吗？”

刘昊然睁大了眼睛。他对自己偶尔脆弱无力的状态对吴磊的杀伤力颇有自信，几乎没想过这么一连串轻飘冷淡的话会是吴磊对着此时此刻的他说出来的，一时间几乎忘记该如何接口。

“没有就吃点东西吧。”

他再不敢造次，老老实实把粥喝了。吴磊再次转过身似乎是回复不知谁的微信，丝毫没有要插手的意思，由得他自生自灭一般。他下午吐过一遭，舌尖和喉管仍残留有微微刺痛，白水煮的青菜粥少滋没味，着实有些难以下咽。勉勉强强咽下半碗，他瞥了一眼吴磊的背影，鼓起勇气，最后挣扎道，“不太有胃口，吃不下了。”

吴磊回完信息，终于放下了状似很重要的手机，起身朝他走来。

“那就不吃了。”

他再次瞠目结舌的看着吴磊端了碗去，款款走进厨房。刚才把胃都倒空了，一小把米粒几片菜叶哪里够补充流失的体力，其实没怎么吃饱——他着实有些委屈的想。

吴磊连他究竟饱没饱都不曾问过。听着吴磊把粥倒掉的声音他心疼得捶床，好容易能吃上这么一餐昔日伴侣给做的热乎饭，哪怕等人走了他偷着爬起来热一热再吞进肚子也好。

他难过的意识到，失去了他这样一个软肋后，如今的吴磊，是真的百毒不侵。

刘昊然伸手关掉了大灯，在月球灯柔和的光线下，听着厨房传来的洗碗的水流声渐渐停止，有脚步声再次朝他靠近。

“磊磊。”

他近乎绝望的，怀着不忍梦醒来的心情，

“能再……陪我待一会吗？一小会就好。”

他整个人裹在柔软的夏被里，只露出眼睛。因为之前吐过和缺水的缘故微微哑着嗓子，周身绵软无力，几乎连好好说话的气力都没有，话音软软轻轻的，是他困顿不适时会出现的声音。

或许他的样子实在可怜，吴磊微微蹙起眉，身形略有犹疑，最后还是走到他身边，撑着床沿望向他。

那张脸上是他熟悉的表情，是曾经果冻偶尔赖皮不肯去上课外班，或者淘气缠得人脱不开手时的神情。他格外贪恋曾经的伴侣这种微带无可奈何的温柔的眉眼，他的卧室枯燥无味的空气里，这么多年来，第一次染上柔和温暖的玫瑰气味，是一种近乎原始的，叫人甜蜜哀愁的味道，他因而空前放任起来。

吴磊仿佛下定决心般，对他开口道：

“昊然。你有你的工作，我也有我的。下次别再来了，都不是二十岁了，不够你折腾。”

事已至此，他便也不再隐瞒辩解，甚至因为做出了跟到对方工作现场这样不合他习性的幼稚任性的事而莫名理直气壮起来，无辜的抿起嘴。

吴磊被他的目光紧紧盯着，先一步败下阵移开了眼神，轻轻叹了口气。

背靠着床，在地毯上坐下时，吴磊的目光明显落在手边的一叠书和杂志上。

因为是病中被对方突然到访，不及收纳整理，刘昊然回国后这几年来同这个城市里任何一个单身男人别无二致的生活猝不及防被切开一角，展露在曾经的伴侣面前。他离开镜头，褪下光环后，在这百余平的空间内的活动轨迹一览无余——他进门后如何随手把衣服脱在沙发上，躺着看剧本时又被抓来权作盖毯；他如何像十几岁读大学时那样，定期去便利店扫荡些速食果腹，一堆饭团三明治当中夹杂着坚果和酸奶，一忙起来就顾不上冰箱，他眼睁睁看着吴磊从中清理出一排过期的酸奶连盒；盆碗锅灶与其说是整洁不如说压根没动过，脏衣篮里有囤着没洗的袜子，浴缸里有他前一晚泡过澡没清理的入浴剂，这一切已经足够他羞窘。况且地毯上那几本其实倒是真心实意看了，但眼下无论怎样看都显得虚张声势的经济学和心理学底下，码着从他们分开那一年开始，吴磊所有的杂志。

吴磊这几年拍得不多，但攒下来也有厚厚的数十公分。想来，距离他们彻底分开都已有四年之久，足足一千多个晨昏。

尤其叫他难堪的是，最上面一本还是吴磊去年拍的，引起过不小轰动的一本。吴磊的硬照风格在omega男星中算是偏硬朗的，他有一张深刻如雕塑般的脸，娇艳甜蜜不过是他眼波流动和温声笑语带来的加成。硬照将他的娇憨甜腻抹去，留下眉眼间的压迫和疏离，是一种令alpha望而却步却也生出征服欲的强悍。唯独那次，吴磊却不知为何接下一封偏情色的封面。那段时间吴磊刚从海边工作回来，整个人晒得熟透，露出大面积蜜色的肌肤。一个美丽omega的三十二岁，是果实熟烂成蜜的时节，生育过两次的身体在健美之余腴丽饱满，黑色蕾丝背心覆盖过他丰隆的胸肌，他双臂交叠，拥抱爱抚着自己，眼神坦荡，毫无保留的直直望向镜头外观照的目光。

这本刘昊然已经翻看过无数次，不消翻开便能清晰还原出里面的内容。内页的照片里，一具裸体石膏像与仿佛同样赤裸的吴磊静静相对，丰盈的大腿同石膏铸成的冷硬的肢体交叠，躺成暧昧的印记，湿濡的红唇几乎错位吻上无生命的冰冷的嘴唇。

只一瞬，吴磊便从那本杂志上收回目光，从包里摸出一叠打印稿，背对他静静的看。

吴磊这几年作品不多，对于吴磊的动向，刘昊然一直紧密跟进着的，从未听说他近来有接戏的打算，不免好奇，一时忘记了眼下虚弱的角色设定，从床上撑起半边身子。

“剧本吗？”

吴磊又拿出眼镜戴上，仍然波澜不起的：“嗯。”

“给我看看。”

吴磊反倒将那一叠纸收起来，面无表情的转向他。

“不头疼了？”

他一时语塞。

“我刚来的时候你说头疼得受不了，非要吃止疼片——”吴磊从包里摸出一个开封过的药盒，在他眼前晃了晃，“刘昊然，你的情况自己清楚，这一类的药少吃。这个我带走了。”

刘昊然想一想，记起似乎是有过半睡半醒间因为难受而胡言乱语的时候，只得乖乖点头。

见他顺从，吴磊缓和一些，替他把被子往上拉一拉，掖好被角。

“别乱动了，睡吧。”

刘昊然下意识问：“你要走吗？”

吴磊只是隔着被子，轻轻拍着他，许久才轻声说：“不走。”

刘昊然能感觉到身边的人在有意识的释放出部分信息素，气味放得柔和温软，好叫他好受一些，再次觉得眼眶酸热，连忙闭上眼睛。眼皮很快越来越重，他在最后一丝意识也消散前，迷糊着嘟囔一句，“我想我闺女了。”

不知是不是梦，他似乎觉得有一只柔软的手摸了摸他的脸，下意识伸手握住，偎着伸过来的手腕，蹭了蹭，觉得前所未有的安心。

同样，不知是梦还是他的幻觉，他听到有个声音，极尽温柔，略带感伤的对他说：

“这周末有空的话，来看她们吧。”


	18. “如果有幸会面”

29

新一期《可爱的你》播出后，播放量和讨论度都水涨船高，吴磊和苏臻这一对从年龄和资历上看似乎不搭调但有着奇妙化学反应的cp，毫无争议稳居嘉宾组合中的人气榜首。

苏臻在微博一向活跃，开播前不失时机发了九宫格。乍一看去画面里只有水族馆那些长相天马行空创意无限的热带鱼，其中一张因为那条鱼长了一张暴躁脸并且刚好面对了镜头，还被粉丝截了个表情包，#这条鱼仿佛在骂我 因为契合了微博一贯的沙雕取向，小小刷了会屏。苏臻毕竟是二十出头小年轻，爱玩的大男孩，还是重度网瘾患者，发微博向来很有梗，什么饭圈用语新鲜热梗全都玩得很溜，有大粉做了个他的微博用梗合集，被营销号转发后很快热转过万，#苏臻 快乐源泉 一度跻身到热搜前三。

一派沙雕快乐中，唯独显微镜cp粉姿势清奇，从苏臻发的丑鱼图鉴大全里，硬是在水族箱壁的反光上捕捉到苏臻和吴磊的身影。至于苏臻所发的最后一张里的两份并排放着的冰淇淋，一块明明白白的糖，反而被视为常规营业，但cp粉仍甘之如饴，近期风生水起的“臻石”超话很是热闹了一阵。

一番营业下来，无论路人唯粉还是cp粉都各得其所。热热闹闹欢欢喜喜，是一档高甜向恋爱综应有的模样。

相较之下，吴磊这边则显得低调安静许多，先转了官博发出的一条花絮，自己发的那条更像是琐碎的工作记录：水族馆旁边小公园里的柠檬树，水族箱蓝色的灯光下一种月白色有许多流苏般触须的鱼，一颗颗粉色蚕豆般不知是动物还是植物的小生灵。

最后一张藏在九宫格之外，被折叠起来，要一张张挨个扫过去才能看到，是工作人员侧拍的吴磊抱着布朗熊的照片。

这只空降的熊在开播出后也收获不少关注，苏臻和吴磊进入水族馆后，镜头扫到布朗熊仍举着气球呆站在门口角落的身影，巨大的圆滚滚脑袋垂下来，加上无表情的脸，满溢出丧丧的可爱。因为这个镜头，这只熊在不甘寂寞的营销号那里也留下了姓名，凭借一张“别人的夏天/你的夏天”的丧萌表情包顺利出圈。

刘昊然用小号刷到这张表情包时，不说一口老血，也是在心里暗暗紧了紧拳头。

果断屏蔽拉黑加举报首发博主，一整套操作行云流水后，他多少出了口幼稚但过瘾的气，老实下来刷着首页。

他现在几乎不怎么看微博，《可爱的你》更新的日子除外。他的小号ID是一串乱码，后缀数字本来是1226，然而在一个粉丝只有3个僵尸号的小号里顶着这四个数字仍然让他有种难言的心虚，几番纠结后改成了0819，他第一次遇见吴磊的日子，外加结婚纪念日。头像是果冻三岁时套着毛茸茸小绵羊袜子的胖乎乎的小短腿，这个他不担心暴露自己，臭小子大小也算个萌娃界网红，各种表情包满天飞，转一圈吴磊超话下来，用果冻头像的就能找出十个八个，反倒很安全。他躲在这个乍看上去跟僵尸差不多的账号下，杂七杂八关注了吴磊的个人超话，一溜资源博和大粉，甚至“臻石”的超话，定期上去收图续命，顺便打探敌情。

至于他和吴磊的cp超话，一般被粉丝称为“昊磊”的那个，他只敢偶尔点进去看看，却从未有勇气关注。

相对后来居上的“臻石”那边，他和吴磊这个被一记又一记重锤狠狠烙下be两个字的cp，超话里门可罗雀，显得格外冷清。

其实他关注了这个粉丝群体很久，甚至早在他还没把吴磊追到手的时候。那时候他还是个一脚堪堪踏进娱乐圈大门的半素人少年，刚刚拍完第一部电影，世界对他展露出他在老家的小城市时见所未见的面目，把对未知的畏怯连同无数新鲜和华美一并送到他手上，而他在综艺里遇见的漂亮得像个娃娃的男孩，无疑是命运的礼物盒里叫他最眼馋也最好奇的一个。自从误打误撞发现这个微博话题后，每晚收工后裹在被子里偷偷看几眼最新发帖，成了那时尚在青春期的他最甜美的秘密。他不得不叹服于粉丝的脑洞和创作能力，在那个秘密基地一样的地方，他和吴磊有无数种身份和际遇，可以是少年天子和将门之后，学霸和不良少年，模特和摄影师，画家和杀手。至于看着手机里偷偷保存下的画手画的姿态诱人的吴磊，在被子的隐蔽下做点坏事，把他青春的毛躁的欲望和压力胡乱纾解一顿，这样的事，他也做过不少，他从来都不是什么规规矩矩的乖孩子。

这个在很长一段时间里只是少数粉丝自娱自乐的地方，在他们公开相恋后，多了许多面目各异的看客。在他们最好的那段时光里，这个超话曾一度攀升到cp榜第一位，有如他和吴磊间点滴的见证，比他们自己更详尽而忠实的刻印了一切：他们放出的婚礼照片，来历奇特的定情信物，为数不多的公开同框，互送的礼物，互相探过的班，他们的小小结晶的孕育和成长，累积了十数万条帖子。如果可以实体化的话，他想，大概也可以与他们之间的纠葛和怨怼一般，可以堆成一座山。

一切尘埃落定后，他也有去偷偷看过经历重创的他们的超话。不得不说粉丝的视角自有他们独到和尖锐，有些脱粉作文，一字字都指向他最薄弱的七寸，他只得丢盔弃甲，讪讪退出。

不管怎样自我劝解，他都不可否认，他始终于心有愧。

点开吴磊大粉分享的最新一期《可爱的你》的个人cut，他动作熟练的保存下来。不小心点开对方主页时，首先跳出的是热度最高的微博，他发现其中一条正是长长的小作文，历数着他对吴磊的亏欠。

这个头像是毛绒兔子的年轻女孩，大概无论如何也不会想到，那个被她骂得体无完肤，连名字都不肯打只用l权作代号的人，正在悄悄通过她分享的链接，下载她辛苦剪辑的成果。刘昊然想。

他唯有苦笑。

恰在这时，他的特别关注提醒适时亮起，救他于水火。

他的特别关注自然只有一个。

他点开那条有十张图片，文案只有简单的“最近”两个字的微博，一张张滑过去。他知道吴磊这些日子对摄影有些兴趣，跟身边的工作人员学了几手，现在即使是用手机拍的风景和静物，也有很灵的取景。他一点点慢慢看过去，仅仅是能间接看到对方眼中的世界，便已深觉感恩。

直至滑到隐匿在最后的第十张，他停下了手上的动作。

难以言喻的喜悦在疯狂滋长，他的掌心都因为兴奋而微微发着热，渗出薄汗。或许在其他任何人看来，那都只是一张略有卖萌之嫌的工作侧写，照片上妆发精致的吴磊微低着头，182的身高仍然只到大熊的鼻尖，栗色微卷的头发和熊的绒毛柔软的相融，微微低垂下眼帘，双眼皮的褶皱深长流丽，脸上带有些微笑意。

只有吴磊和他自己知道，被吴磊拥住的，那只戴着圆框眼镜面无表情的布朗熊，是他本人。

刘昊然手机里存有无数吴磊的照片，却极少有合照。他们并不是不曾合照过，相反，因为工作的关系，他们有不少妆容精致衣饰妥帖的精修照片，随便一张都是两个插画般美貌般配的青年。但这些照片，在他们婚变消息满天飞的那段时间，不少都被用作新闻配图，鉴于他有严重的精神洁癖，每每看到任何一张，便仿佛被夹到尾巴的狼一般耸起背脊避开。至于一些私密的自拍，又大多是和孩子在一起，他在个人生活里不喜欢出镜，其实吴磊也是，双人自拍寥寥无几。

因而不难想象，这样一张非常规的合照，对他而言，有如久旱甘霖般珍贵。

他选了原图保存下来，连角落里“@吴磊LEO”的水印都觉得满心幸福。

他喜欢涂鸦，或许还算是有那么一点天赋，他画的东西都趣致可爱。果冻开始对乱涂乱画产生兴趣的那个年纪，吴磊给他买了涂鸦本和蜡笔，后来为保墙纸免遭毒手又买了可撕贴的绘画墙贴，最后这些东西都沦为刘昊然的玩具，反倒比果冻画得更多。后来在他一个人生活的时间里，百无聊赖，或者郁结难抒时，他也会用手机备忘录涂上两笔，到最后，画画几乎成了他硬拉着自己走出泥淖的方式之一。

他又一次打开备忘录，把刚保存下来的照片贴进去，小心翼翼，画了一颗蓝色小小的心，又把布朗熊的嘴角向上勾起一些，心满意足，设成吴磊专属的聊天背景。尽管对话框里只有寥寥数个气泡，但他设了置顶，“磊磊”永远在一排联系人的最上面一层。

经历过最深的苦楚后，他发觉自己反而很容易满足，只要一丝甜便足以填满。他审量着新背景，顺手从兜里摸出一块糖，剥去糖纸，咬在嘴里弥散出清甜的香气。

糖是吴磊留给他的，他舍不得一次吃完，攒着一点点慢慢吮，恨不得一块糖掰成几瓣。然而就算他再怎样精打细算，也总有吃完的一天，悒悒不乐了半日后，他跑了两家进口超市，买到了一模一样的，很快成为他这段时间最喜欢的，也是唯一的甜点。

那天他自安恬的梦里醒来，仍保持着两手合拢包覆的姿势，但一如预想之中，掌心已是空的。他失望的叹口气，伸手去床头摸眼镜，却摸到了一杯用保温杯装好的温水。翻身坐起来去看时，保温杯边还有两盒藿香正气胶囊，几粒包裹在奶瓶图案包装里的软糖，每一粒都做成一颗小小的苹果形状。

枕头边有张字条，是他熟悉点吴磊小孩子般的笔体：

“起来再吃次药，这个不苦。还有你女儿最喜欢吃的糖，分给你尝尝。”

他仍记得，在他们此生最狼狈不堪的那个夜晚，吴磊同样曾留过一张字条给他，用语克制，字字疏离，却无异于他们之间七年婚姻最后的死刑判决。只有他们两人知道，从那一晚，到眼下这个清晨，中间间隔着的，是怎样死而复生般的天堑。

那几粒仿佛仍带有体温的软糖躺在他掌心，小颗小颗，晶莹可爱，裹一层剔透的砂糖粒。他珍而重之咬下，仿佛再世为人般，一丝丝咀嚼，唇齿间有青苹果的味道弥漫，甘香甜酸。

这些日子一直忙于飞来飞去录综艺，今天是吴磊难得的休息日。

他仍一早起来，完成做好早餐把家里的一大两小叫起来吃饭的工序。这些节目，在他忙起来的时候自然不得不交由阿姨代为完成，但他仍然想尽可能的参与这三个宝贝的成长，尤其是两个妹妹现在这个仍然像糖黏豆一般黏着他，对他毫无保留的年纪。在他般了新家后，吴悦送了他一台早餐机，帮了他不少忙，他用这台机器，解决了无数餐小家伙们的正餐和点心。至于让自己埋首于家事的初心是不是为了从离异后大片的空白中逃脱，这些年他已逐渐不再记起。

两个穿着花边睡袍的小姑娘坐在餐桌前，捧着小脸乖乖等daddy把好吃的一样一样分到面前两个小餐盘里，是每天早上最窝心熨帖的画面。但今天他的宝贝们却不太遵守公主礼仪，小手捧着他的iPad不放，两颗小脑袋凑在屏幕前嘀嘀咕咕。

吴磊无奈的叹口气，他已经时常在改iPad锁屏，无奈这两个宝贝有个鬼机灵又宠妹妹的好哥哥，无论他用手势密码还是数字，总能给他摸个透。

他朝小姑娘们伸出手：

“粒粒，吃饭了。手里的东西给daddy。”

粒粒扬起圆圆白白的小脸，冲他奶声奶气的：

“daddy，是你和爸爸。”

举到他面前的屏幕上是前一天刚刚释出的金鸡提名海报，上面的人正是刘昊然。他近来状态不错，身着版型合度的礼服配马甲，很好的修饰了尚未恢复紧致有力如初的腰腹，原本的修长清俊的轮廓开始显山露水，前额的头发背过去露出额头和规整的发际线，眼神里重新有了少年般锐意的光，比年轻时期稍宽一些的脸颊显得敦厚坚定，微微仰头露出一点笑意，是志在必得的姿态。

有一部自我颠覆的《苔》握在手里，他是业内公认的今年影帝的大热门。

“daddy。”

见他出神，可可伸出白白胖胖小馒头般的小手摇摇他，眨着大眼睛软软的问，

“daddy，你会见到爸爸吗？”

吴磊点点头，摸摸小家伙长长了不少的柔软的栗色头发。

“宝贝想爸爸了？”

上次刘昊然应约来周末家庭聚会，饭后带着三个小家伙玩跳舞游戏，故意笨手笨脚，引得难得见他一面的小家伙们抱着他又叫又笑，闹个没完。拖到快十点，这场小型party也没有散场的意思。吴磊自然清楚他带有一点故意拖延时间的用意，然而任他再怎么果决，也狠不下心打破眼前的天伦，最后只得开这个口：“晚上留下，陪陪果冻吧。我去给你找套新睡衣。”

刘昊然一向爱出汗，整个人水淋淋的，白T湿透了贴在身上，脸上泛起健康的红潮，是鲜活灵动的模样，显然仍然在高涨的情绪里，冲他眯起眼睛一笑：“嗯。”

很快便转过脸去，但仍是笑着的。

明知道那是诡计得逞的乖滑，但刘昊然天生的讨人喜欢的魔力，并没有因为长期蒙尘而磨蚀，仍是一派天真纯净的少年模样。

那天晚上，吴磊带着女儿们睡在三楼，刘昊然和果冻在二楼挤在一张床上。吴磊不得不下楼好几次，打断父子俩互相捏肚子上的软肉玩的无聊游戏，直到最后一次，他前脚刚出房门，身后已经响起刘昊然轻轻的鼾声。

不可否认，那一晚他也做了个久违的好梦。

“daddy，这个送给爸爸。”

他的小女儿拉开他的手，把一样小小的物件塞进去，他本能的握紧。

“daddy。”

另一个忽然问他，

“爸爸以后有爸爸的家的话，还会来看我和妹妹吗？”

那一瞬，吴磊心头狠狠一揪。

他的小天使，仰着美丽的小脸，用稚嫩却极其冷静的童声说出这句话，带给他的战栗，丝毫不亚于他曾发过的最坏的噩梦。

他一直以为他的宝贝们幸福快乐，仅凭他的羽翼遮蔽也足以很好的成长，是开在阳光底下的两朵花儿。但是她们生长的玫瑰园，早在她们还是幼苗时便已然残损——他愕然且心痛，仿佛第一次意识到这个事实——谁又能保证她们永远天真雪白呢？

金鸡奖典礼当天，吴磊穿了件一侧带有裙摆的礼服，妆容和发型都打理得精致稳妥，口袋里却躺着一枚用陶做的，因为出自手制而短短胖胖的玫瑰胸花。

这份独一无二的礼物是几天前两个小宝贝围着他，大眼睛闪闪发亮要他“交给爸爸”的，是他的公主们的心意，他自然奉若谕旨。可可和粒粒最近被吴悦带着去了几次陶艺教室，他聪明的宝贝们对什么都很有天分，在老师指点和姑姑的帮手下，各种物件都做得像模像样。他现在用的杯子就是来自陶艺课的产物之一，另外还有四个形状不拘一格的餐盘，用不同的颜色分别写了“daddy” “哥哥” “可可”和“粒粒”。只是这朵小小的，不比火柴棍长多少的玫瑰，连他都从没见过，郑而重之的转交他时，已经被幼嫩的掌心握得温热，也不知两个小人精背着他偷偷藏了多久。

那枚胸花做得堪称精巧，小家伙们满打满算也不过五岁，他都无从想象她们稚拙的小小手指，是怎样一片片将那些纤小薄软的花瓣黏合。花朵是漂亮的肉粉色，洒满银紫色的闪粉，背后嵌一枚金色的别针。

他踌躇着应该什么时机交给刘昊然，他们毕竟有离异伴侣这一层尴尬的身份在，虽然无意互相回避，但始终要把握分寸。走过红毯后等候进入内场的时间，他抬眼便看到刘昊然，正和另一个男演员勾肩搭背，不知聊些什么，一派哥俩好的模样。

刘昊然其实远比他爱交际，喜欢聊天，这一点早在他入行初期的活动上就崭露头角。那时的刘昊然青涩生嫩，却很有他自己的一套拉拢人心的本事，每场活动总能加到一圈微信下来。随着资历渐长，他愈发如鱼得水，每每总被媒体拍下和艺人聊天的画面，有工作交集的，没有的，总之有他在，气氛总像是联谊会。

与上次见面相较，刘昊然似乎又清减了些，整个人的状态也更接近鼎盛时期。这一点早在吴磊的料想之中，他相信这个人有鎏金的底色，只需静待风起，将曾经湮没他的那层尘埃拂去，便有更清澈坚定的面目。

是他许久不曾亲眼得见的，光芒耀眼的模样。

年少时那一层热络的壳剥去，吴磊淡然的本性渐显，这些年他愈发认识到，许多冗余的交际其实大可不必。和几位相熟的前辈聊过两句，他便安静候场，直到有人主动来跟他打招呼。

“磊磊。”

听到熟悉但久违的声音，他整个人在心底一震。

在他面前站着的竟是梁礼权。

梁礼权参演了一部犯罪电影，他一早知道艺人名单上有这个人的名字，但没料到人在台湾工作的他真的会到场。令他讶异的是梁礼权的变化，虽然在媒体出图中偶有见闻，但仍不如本人站在他身边来得感受更为真切。梁礼权依然健硕英气，但相较之前顽童般不恭的气质，整个人显得安定许多，朝他伸出的右手上，虎口处的纹身已洗去，周身的琥珀味道被另一种干燥微甜的木质气息包裹。

关于梁礼权的近况，大家都在圈里载浮载沉，人脉互通，吴磊自然也是略知一二的。当年和他那一节是非难辨的过往后，梁礼权一度心灰，险些作出退圈留在台湾继承家业的决定。至于后来他绝处逢生，遇到他命定的爱人，那又是另一个故事了。

见老友一切安好，吴磊自然是宽慰的，但碍着那段曾经，要说他毫无心结，他也不是圣人。这人在他看不见的地方对刘昊然下过那般死手，头一记冲着一个演员最宝贵的脸，末一记又奔着浑身上下最脆弱的胃，要让他说服自己事过境迁，他自认能力有限。

但令他大为意外的是，刘昊然按下话头，主动转头望向梁礼权的方向，遥遥点头致意，表情坦荡，丝毫读不出半分勉强。

看来在他不知道的地方，有过一场属于alpha之间的和解。见刘昊然如此，他也觉得内心的块垒冰消雪融。

快到入场时间，吴磊争分夺秒去打了个电话，交代女儿们写好功课上床睡觉，乖乖听姑姑的话后，他隔空凭意念挨个亲了亲两张可爱的小脸。去洗手间稍作整理时，一进门，却撞上一个意想之外的背影。

他一整晚平和的心，瞬间提了起来。

不过十几分钟前刚刚见过，神采飞扬言笑晏晏的男人，此刻185 的高大身躯弯作一团，正用坚硬的大理石台面狠狠抵进胃部。

他一时惊惶，声音不由自主带上了几分颤抖：

“昊然？”


	19. “已试着生性 但求大众都尊敬”

30

“昊然？”

近乎本能的，吴磊近前走了两步。

灯光冷白，把男人穿着黑色套装的身影从中劈作半明半暗的两处，他有些恍惚，那实在太像他因思绪繁杂而生出的幻觉，仿佛只要他伸手碰触便会分崩离析，弥散作黑色的群鸟。

刘昊然身着剪裁修身的礼服，此刻，从人潮涌动中抽离开来，共处眼前这方空间，吴磊才发觉，继上次的家庭聚会后，不过两周没见，刘昊然便瘦了许多，微微颤抖的肩背和腰线被黑色布料紧缚，像一株树的剪影，显出不堪狂风吹彻的模样。

听到他的声音而抬头望他时，他在对方那张刚才还游刃有余的脸上看到了新鲜的仓皇和痛楚。这人似乎痛得失神，连反应都滞缓许多，脸上最真切的反应来不及收回，孩子般呆呆的看他。原本透亮的瞳仁里蒙着一层灰色的翳，整个人像在冷水里浸过，妆容精细的脸上挂着不知是冷汗还是水的湿痕，打理的头发也因为被沾湿而微微塌下来。

除了上次中暑，因被他逮了个正着而索性破罐破摔外，现在的刘昊然极少像这样毫不掩饰的向他表露出脆弱。曾经这是他的拿手好戏，刘昊然是极擅窥探人心幽微的那种人，说得不那么动听一些，他天生善于洞见人内在的薄弱处，并总能以一种最乖滑讨喜的方式为他所用。对周围人尚且如此，遑论一早已被锁定为猎物的他，相识不过数月，刘昊然已经把他心软善感，又习惯于付出的脾性摸得通透，并且开始恰到好处的故意将一些细微伤处亮给他看。

表面看来人人都认定他是被哄的那个，甚至在他们最初公开离婚的那段时间，大大小小媒体回顾起来，总要用上些刘昊然把他“宠成小王子”的措辞。但正如世间任何一对爱侣，都有不为人知的相处方式和契合点那样，其实刘昊然对于卖惨向爱人讨宠这件事，远比不善表达的他要乐此不疲得多。

彻底分开后的那段时间，他和刘昊然仍保持着止步于朋友的联系。吴磊清晰的感知到，刘昊然已经把柔软的孩子气的一面不着痕迹的对他收回。在他面前，和在任何一个外人面前那样，是冷静自持的，会把自己打理得妥当，是更接近于大众眼中的刘昊然的存在。

说不上多么怀念，他只是平白记起十几年前，在酒会上时明明言笑自若，还因为一个仰脖干的动作上了热搜，下班见到他之后却瞬间垮下肩膀皱起脸，把西装的扣子松下来让他用掌心暖着胃，拱进他怀里强行抬起他另一只手臂让他揽着的刘昊然。车窗外掠过万千灯火，他满心柔软，听着前一秒还在他怀里蹭来蹭去小声哼唧的青年，接起工作电话后一秒换上成熟冷静的社交口吻，另一只手却缠上来，偷偷和他十指相扣。他忍不住勾起唇角，摸着他留有发胶而变得不那么软顺的头发。

频频记起这些琐碎，连他自己都深觉，失去又怀念，这的确是所谓人的劣性。

至于这种改变，或许应该称为成熟也好，但吴磊不知是好是坏。这些年他愈发频密的想起把刘昊然一个人留在车库的那天，那个刚刚打过一架并且打输了的alpha，身上染满自己和另一个同类的信息素冲撞出的火药味，憔悴的脸上沾着新鲜的血，跪在地上，无措而不可置信的望向他。

“你真的不管我了吗？”

那该是怎样的绝望，其实他不是全然无知无感的，他也绝非无情的草木。

他被自己乱糟糟冒出的念头弄得心下酸软，再回过神已近前要扶刘昊然，却被对方不着痕迹的避开。他仿佛被刺了一下，但于情于理，他也怪不得对方，“吴磊和刘昊然同场”这个消息，一早已激起许多暧昧的暗流，他们都是为了自己的事业来的，实在无谓横生枝节。

他收回手，深吸一口气，尽量让自己的声音里摒除一个合格前任所不应有的情感：

“快开始了，出去吧，出去缓一缓。小心被看到。”

他先走出几步，见身后没有脚步跟上来，还是忍不住转过头。刘昊然仿佛无力支持般整个人靠着墙，灯光下脸色惨淡，衬得瞳仁愈发大而深黑，一手仍深深抵着胃，几乎要被他捅出一个破洞。

刘昊然近乎告饶般，冲他抬一抬手，又无力的垂下：

“先别管我了，你先回去。”

再难按下那股奇异的冲动，吴磊一步抢上前，近乎是强行架起他半边身子，感觉到身边的人在这种时候仍然克制的不把重量压到他身上，后背都因为收力而紧绷。以这样别扭的姿势走出数十米，刘昊然再次顿下脚步。

“磊磊。”他喘着气，脸上甚至带有一点自嘲的笑意，“真的，别管了。我太疼了，顶得难受——真的走不动了。”

吴磊看着他只觉得心惊，从他们现在的位置到会场不过数百米的距离，他不知道是怎样的宿疾才会让一个男人连片刻伪装都力不从心。即使这个人在眼下这种境况，也不知是有心疏远还是碍于情面，死活不肯把自身的重量放到他身上，他也能感觉到，他手臂搀着的人像是个被捅破的气球，空气在以可感知的速度流走。

他始终是心软的那一类，把受了伤的人独自丢在地下车库的经历，已经让他在后来的这段时日里频频被梦魇惊扰，即使颁奖礼工作人员的声音已经隐隐可闻，但要他再一次丢开手，他无论如何也狠不下心。

他给助理打了个电话，一边用另一侧肩膀夹着手机，一边几乎是半拖半抱着刘昊然，绕到人迹罕至的后楼梯赶去和自己的车会合。紧窄合度的礼服实在很限制行动，他的胸针再一次落到了不知什么地方，额上和周身也渗出薄汗。短短一段路花了十数分钟，两个人喘着气缠作一团，歪歪倒倒往车后座上倒。

刘昊然一手捂着胃，娴熟的找到他的车的调节按钮，不客气的将座位放平，把自己重重的扔上去。似乎疼极了，狠狠喘了几口气。

望着刘昊然隐没在暗影里的侧脸，只能看到白皙紧绷的下颌，还有像一座平底拔起的小小孤岛的鼻梁，吴磊再次确定，刘昊然清减了许多。他记起近期为数不多的几次和刘昊然的见面，《苔》刚上映时来机场接度假回来的他和女儿，偷偷出现在他的综艺现场又被他识破，应他的邀约来家里陪三个宝贝过周末，每一次这人几乎都换一个模样。刚拍完戏的刘昊然，轻薄纤秀的骨骼再次埋没在过多的软组织内，衬上他圆圆的瞳仁和鼻头，说得不客气些，像只憨厚呆萌的巨型布偶熊。虽然媒体对他惊人的变化相当苛刻，一些明显带有恶意的对比图满天飞，但也让他因祸得福在儿子和两个女儿那里收获了空前的好评，他松软的脸颊和圆滚滚的肚子成了三个小家伙绝佳的玩具。但眼下躺在他眼前的这个人，薄而凛冽的五官再次从脂肪的重重包裹下浮出来，那种他特有的干净单薄的秀气重新回到身上，且脆弱得像海里一片浮冰，晶透易融，叫人很想伸手摸一摸。

吴磊坐在旁边，尽力给他腾出让他觉得舒服些的空间，连呼吸都不由自主放得轻缓。到了这种境地，什么恩怨纠葛礼数世情都一并忘却，他唯一记得的是，眼前的人是他近二十年的爱人，他家里的三个孩子的父亲，他此生的珍重，这一刻他只想让这个人身上的病痛减轻些，无论要他用怎样的方式都好。

他想这也怪不得自己优柔。人实在脆弱，又确乎固执，有许多真心，只有在面临比自身强大得多的物事，比如病痛灾难时，唯有在它们面前，才深知自身渺小，从而悉数倾吐。

刘昊然蜷缩着身体窝在车座里，不断把两条长腿往上缩，脑袋左挪右挪，似是找不到舒服的姿势。第一次，他觉得后座如此狭小，不足以让这个185公分的男人自如舒展。刘昊然似乎仍在和阵阵抽痛对抗，不时把牙咬得作响，吴磊着实看不下去，帮他把外套解开，小心翼翼挂在车里备好的衣架上，领结也松下来。

他仍顾虑着什么，使得动作显得不那么利落。

说来好笑，他心下清楚知道，就在刘昊然身边扶手下的储物格里，码着齐备的胃药，都是刘昊然惯吃的那几种。即使他和面前这个人分开近五年，但这已经形成一种惯性，无法从生活中割离。但要他打开那个药盒，无疑是要当着刘昊然的面承认那些连他自己都嫌恶的柔懦寡断和反复无常，他仍未找到恰当的理由粉饰。

恰在这时，刘昊然似乎缓过来几分，转过脸看他，忽而扯动嘴角笑了。

“刚才你，那么大劲，还以为要把我怎么了。”

声音带有脱力后的滞涩，即使他这话里试图调节气氛的用意相当明显，吴磊也难说服自己笑出来。

“吓着你了吧？没事的，死不了，嗯？”

吴磊看着他他边说边撑起身子，摸出手机拨通，低声说了几句什么。不过两分钟，有个穿卫衣的年轻男孩出现在车窗外，对于刘昊然出现在此时此地这件事，以及他身边的吴磊，那张青春的脸上没有丝毫波澜，只把一个装好的药盒递过来，就转身离开。

刘昊然胡乱倒出几片药在掌心，几乎数也不数便囫囵吞下去。吴磊递上自己的保温杯，他一直打开盖子捧在手里冷着，但想来水温还是很高，刘昊然喝了两口，发出似熨帖又似被灼痛的低低的呻吟，便脱力般平躺下去，许久一动不动。

一片静寂里，吴磊望着他那只仍虚虚搭在胃部的手。那只手很漂亮，骨节修长，被咬得短短的指甲映着天色泛出冷光。他本不想说太多，但终于忍不住开口：

“胃到底是怎么回事？经常这样吗？”

刚才刘昊然在电话里连他的状况都没提过，说出的寥寥几个字像是演练过无数次的接头暗号，且以那孩子的熟练程度，绝非是第一次。这个认知让吴磊心口作痛，又隐隐不安。他们都在向需要把健康而不是打拼摆在第一位的年纪靠拢，毕竟是身体内部的脏器，痛成这样事情可大可小。

“没怎么，磊磊。”

刘昊然又喝了口水，支起身子，抬起手似乎想搓脸，又顾忌着脸上的妆而局促的停下手。他带着笑，声音轻而远，吴磊很熟悉他这个状态，是想要倾诉的模样。

“年纪大了，毛病就多。三十六了，磊磊，我都过了三十六岁了。想想自己都不知道是怎么过来的，总觉得二十岁还是昨天——妈的，那时候多年轻啊，也仗着自己年轻，什么傻话都说，别人跟我提二十五我都觉得远，觉得那是一世纪以后的事儿。”

吴磊怔怔的望着他，他只觉得恍惚。时间自他面前带走了曾经的爱人，此刻在他面前的是一个经历过坠落和蛰伏，仍抖擞羽毛想奋力一搏的中年男人，身上带有密布的伤口。

刘昊然把脸转向他，不得不说他仍拥有时间难以摧折的精妙的骨相和出尘的纯粹的气质，这些天赐的资本在他二十五岁后已经开始显露，将他和同龄人区分开来。刘昊然定定的望着他，近乎天真的发问，

“你觉得我老了吗？”

不等他回答，或者说根本不需要他给出回答，刘昊然收回目光，自顾自说下去，不时用掌心按一按胃。

“我挺想拿这个奖的。也不是为了什么，我觉得现在的心态就跟小孩想要玩具差不多，根本就不是为了什么，就是想手里拿点什么东西——其实我能好好活着到现在，已经觉得想不到了。”

似乎过了他内心给自己设下的休息时间，刘昊然深吸一口气，重新坐起来。那一刻吴磊明显感觉到这个人周身的气场瞬间立起，重新变回斗志饱满的模样，刚才那个迷茫的平凡的中年男人仿佛只是幻觉。然而他明白那才是内里真实的切面，唯独他曾经窥到隐匿在树木表皮下的年轮。

“祝我好运吧。”

下车前，刘昊然带着笑，冲他伸开手。

相拥的那一刻，吴磊本能的闭上眼睛。他能感觉到刘昊然的气味收得很紧，那是他整个人紧绷时会有的本能反应，隔着衬衣和外套，仍然能觉出他的后背被冷汗浸透。

“昊然。”

他忍不住叫住已走出数步的人，打开座椅扶手下的储物盒，把一盒胃药拆封，取出几片装进便携的小药盒，连同女儿给的胸花一起一并递到他手里。

咀嚼型，柠檬薄荷味，相较吴磊陪他吃过的种种中药，这个牌子是刘昊然非常能接受的一种。

“别硬撑。”

刘昊然接了那两样东西，目光沉沉的望着他。那眼神浓重得似乎要滴下些什么来，或许刚刚与缠绵的疼痛做过斗争的缘故，眼尾和鼻尖都是潮湿泛红的。

吴磊深怕他会说出什么，然而最后，刘昊然只是轻声对他说：

“一会见。”

重新回到典礼现场时，吴磊遇到了张子枫。

曾经同他和刘昊然都合作过电影的女孩，后来和他们两个都有不错的交情，是个很有趣的女孩子，私下也和他们吃过几次饭。这女孩明显和他更聊得来些，偷偷跟他吐槽自己第一次和刘昊然拍戏时的相处，最后总结说“不懂他在想什么”。在他记忆里仍然是有通透皮肤和月牙眼的模样，但碰面后他才惊觉，这个姑娘也在他看不到的地方，经历过属于自己的蜕变，在朝自己事业的下一个高峰不断前行。眼下在他面前的这个她，穿着一半黑色纱裙一半西裤的礼服，凌厉的妆面盖过天生稚气而小巧的五官，顶着金鸡奖形象大使的头衔，同时也是今年的影后热门。但看着他笑起来时，仍是吴磊所熟悉的模样。

每每这种场合，于他们而言都是老相识聚会，难免要打许多招呼，叙许多的旧。但与最初失婚时不同，他已不再恐惧置身于众人的眼光中。

他们都变了许多，经历了无数起落，遑论整个娱乐圈。众人目光交错间，坐在另一侧前排的刘昊然转头给了他一个眼神，似是要他宽心。

刘昊然毫无疑问是当晚的主角之一，镜头也格外钟情他的脸。在刘昊然沉寂的那几年，惋惜声不乏，如今带着这样一部作品杀回来，几乎将整个人剥皮拆骨，换了另一副面目，即使因为主演形象落差太大等种种原因而对《苔》抱观望乃至质疑态度的最挑剔的观众，也不难读出其中几近悲壮的决心。

即使有意自我克制，吴磊仍时时不自觉望向侧前方的刘昊然的脸。不知为何，他觉得今天这一幕似曾相识。

他记得这个人第一次获得百花影帝提名的那一年，只有21岁，而他自己更是还在读大学一年级，彼时他们经历过初恋期和分手复合后感情已渐趋稳定，仍像热恋般甜腻，要谈婚姻又为时尚早，是最好的时光。快乐总是来得比他们想象中更加轻易，使他们无形中相信了他们的感情，同他们的美貌天赋灵气机遇等其他种种一般，格外得到上天垂青。那天的刘昊然被拉去灌了点酒，回去就找到还在学校的他，一通发疯。相隔没几天的一晚胡闹后，刘昊然抱着他许诺，无论他们中的谁真正得到影帝的那天，都要拉上对方给所有人看看，他们的相爱是何等美妙。

这个誓约在后来的日子里超额完成，他们凭借《初初》一同得到人生中首个影帝的当晚，在颁奖后采访的尾声，刘昊然连个招呼都不给，一把把还在冲着镜头告别的他揽到自己怀里带到镜头前，深深吻下去。刘昊然从来都比他更勇于示爱，早在他们最初确定关系时就敢在镜头扫到的角落里偷偷牵手。现场被一片尖叫声和口哨声淹没，刘昊然那帮兄弟揪住他，连连起哄“再来一个”。现在想想，他们仗着年轻，实在无法无天，几乎把颁奖礼变成了只为他们两个人而开的party。

或许观众也乐于看到事业爱情双丰收这样圆满的故事，时至今日，在议及他和刘昊然曾灿烂过而最终归于湮灭的那段情时，颁奖礼后的拥吻，仍是一个津津乐道的话题。

揭晓今年影帝的时刻渐近，吴磊有些许走神，沉思着以他们现在的关系，要给出怎样的祝贺才算得体妥当。

公布结果时，镜头一再给到刘昊然的脸。或许因为那个只有他自己和吴磊心知肚明的原因，整晚刘昊然的情绪显得并不十分高，只是淡淡笑着。他早已不再是当年那个会紧张得捂住脸的小男孩。

如果他们的人生是一出剧本，行文至此，人人都会想看到主角情场失利事业得意的情节，这个奖给刘昊然，于情于理，都实在是再顺理成章不过。

以至于当颁奖嘉宾读出另一个名字时，连吴磊都许久没有回过神。

从颁奖礼现场回家的路上，车窗外仍然一片灯火。吴磊把头靠在窗边，他一直在思索，要怎样把“爸爸没能得第一名”这个消息，尽量温和的带给两个女儿。

空气中仍然染有淡淡的海盐味道，那是刘昊然身体不适难以自控时，在他车厢里留下的印迹。

其实对于眼下这种局面，早在颁奖前，业内也不是没有过揣测，金鸡奖去年已经将影帝给了一部反映失独父亲的电影的男主角，虽然艺术这回事谈不上相似与否，但是以大的类型和主基调上来说，和《苔》确实有一点撞车之嫌。今年的新晋影帝是个年轻的男孩，不过二十七岁。这个孩子的作品吴磊也曾经看过一些，对他有所耳闻，是个很低调踏实的年轻人。在他和刘昊然处在大好年纪的时候，业界环境算不上好，他们各自揣着一颗年轻蓬勃的心，有许多想要达成的宏愿，但在很多环节上进程都很艰难，即使对生活抱持热情如他们，也难免感到力不从心，个中滋味只有相携走过那段泥泞的他们两个最清楚。从这些理由来说，他很欣慰能看到这样年少得志的后辈。

但是，即使抛开他和刘昊然的关系不谈，仅仅从一个影视从业者的角度来说，他仍不免感到遗憾。

刘昊然的路人缘一直算是很好，即使经历了长期的沉寂，外加出轨婚变等种种传闻的冲刷，当他在《苔》中再次出现时，仍然满带他特有的真诚，浑身上下从头到脚都叫人放心。刘昊然天生有诚恳的讨人喜欢的魔力，当他面对镜头毫无保留的将近期的所思所想和盘托出时，没有人不会情不自禁的站在他的角度替他打算。今晚对于他的惜败，微博上不乏遗憾的声音，#心疼刘昊然 一度被刷上了热搜，尤其在刚刚斩获最佳故事片的《苔》释出几段花絮后。

《苔》的取景地在贵州，七八月份，正是最湿热的天气，但影片里大部分时间都是深秋，刘昊然的角色又是长年的肾病患者，他的戏服是全组最厚的，一层层磨破洗白看不清本来面目的秋衣衬衣针织背心和毛衫。花絮里的刘昊然，因为平白多出来的二十公斤重量而走形严重，在特效化妆和半长的凌乱头发下几乎看不出本来面目。一个追大巴车的镜头，在电影里不过短短几秒，实拍时，刘昊然硬是顶着三十几度的高温来回跑了将近十次，贫瘠的乡村公路一再扬起飞尘，那个孤零零的笨拙臃肿的背影看上去甚至有些滑稽。导演给出“这次可以”的瞬间，刘昊然一下瘫下来，声音粗重，“我歇会，喘不上来气了。”一旁工作人员要去搀他，刘昊然吃力的摇了摇头，背过身去缓了许久，才坐在地上就着递到嘴边的水喝了一口。戏服一脱，里面一层一层湿答答的全是汗，能拧出水来。

直到看到在拍戏期间仍要保持体重的刘昊然，找乐在女主面前炫耀他奢华的午餐时，吴磊终于不忍的别开了目光。

几千个日夜的同一屋檐下的生活，让他对刘昊然，比这世上任何一个人都有更入微的了解。刘昊然爱吃，这是大家公认的，但˙只有他知道，刘昊然胃口其实不大，他胃一直都不好，稍微吃腻了就反酸烧心。吃，是这个硬逼着自己活得紧绷的男人在世上寥寥可数的寄托，吴磊很多时候也由着他，纵容他千方百计的试些稀奇。当连吃都变成一项必须量化的任务时，可以想见，当时的刘昊然，在他看不到的一隅，活在怎样的状态里。

颁奖典礼虽然结束，但微博上的热闹还未消散。官方放出了刘昊然的采访，因为“痛失影帝”这个看点，这段短短几十秒的采访收获了空前的关注，被各种营销号二传。相较于刘昊然其他的采访来说，这一条的确情绪称不上高，甚至带有几分勉强维持的力不从心，连声音都显得低沉许多。

“好好拍戏，好好做人吧。我一直都是这么说的，我觉得我做到了。”

吴磊怔怔的望着手机屏幕，他没想过刘昊然会在问及今后的打算时说出这句曾经是他们一个小小暗号的话，更让他意外的是，他一眼看到，刘昊然胸前有个什么小物件在粼粼闪光，是数小时前还在他手里的那朵玫瑰胸花。

虽然把女儿们的作品交给了他，但是刘昊然会在这样一个正式的场合，把那朵虽然小巧可爱但还是能看出带有小朋友的稚拙的手工玫瑰佩在胸口，仍然出乎吴磊的预料。

他本来是想戴着女儿们为他加冕的勋章，去领取他用美貌、健康以及数月的艰辛苦楚换回的荣誉的。

想到这里，吴磊只觉得心口酸软，整晚一直缠绕着他的复杂心绪，在看到那朵玫瑰的瞬间似乎找到了出口，自他早已不堪负荷的心脏涌出。

但正是这条采访过后，在原本心疼惋惜的声浪里，出现了不和谐的杂音。先是有个比较大的娱乐营销号发了一条豆瓣帖子的截图，配图是颁奖典礼上刘昊然的镜头以及结束后的采访截图，不知有心或是无意，选的都是刘昊然低头沉思或抿起唇角的瞬间，直指他“输不起”“全程黑脸”。随后《苔》剧组发出一张庆功宴照片，当中明显少了身为男主的刘昊然，再次被有心人作了一番文章。

吴磊狠狠按下了手机锁屏，他忽然觉得很无力，为自己，也为刘昊然。他们所要面对的从来都不只是鲜花着锦，更多的是流冰和荆棘。早在他们还是两个少年时，尚懂得互相扶携的道理，他们深知许多事他们无力改变，但至少在朔风起时能像两只小动物一样裹在一起取暖，互相舔舐对方的伤口。当他们渐渐迈向而立，却以无休止的互相折磨和损耗取代了包容扶持，现在想来，他们两个人都是加害者，也同样是受害者。

不管他怎样说服自己，现在他有儿有女，事业稳定，刘昊然也在从泥泞里走向新生，算是一个不错的结局，但在这一刻，他都不得不承认，他们两人失去的实在太多，付出的代价不可不说惨痛。

不知出于一种怎样的心情，他忽然很想听听刘昊然的声音。电话拨通后他却又不知怎么开口，于是任性的沉默着。

“磊磊？”

几乎从这两个字，他就立刻觉出对方状态不好。

“回家了？”

“嗯。”

吴磊极力让自己的声音保持平静，轻描淡写问他，“庆功宴，不去看看了？”

“我大牌嘛。”

刘昊然的声音含着一丝笑意，“我说不去就不去。”

“昊然。”

他终于忍不住打断了对方，即使语气严肃，声音仍是温柔的：

“你最好告诉我，你现在在干什么，在什么地方。”

刘昊然似乎没想到他会突然这么说，顿了顿，深深叹了口气。他能感到对方一瞬松懈下来，似乎一直绷着的一口气被抽去。

“医院。”

话音里甚至带点可爱的懊丧。

“什么时候输上的，还有多少？”

“真是没一件事能瞒得过你。”

刘昊然又低低的笑了，

“没事儿，一点点。就当在这睡一觉了，嗯？”

吴磊回想着刚才采访里这人隐忍绷起的唇角，明知大可不必，嘴上却忍不住叮嘱：

“这几天不忙吧？好好的安排个体检，看看到底严不严重。”

“知道了，知道了。没事儿。”

仍是那副油盐不进的腔调，吴磊一时气闷，就要挂断电话。

“磊磊。”

刘昊然却叫了他的名字，声音显得低缓轻柔：

“本来是想领奖的时候，让他们看看我闺女送给我的礼物有多漂亮的。又让你们失望了。”

他轻笑了两声，

“幸好早就分开了，不然得给你丢人。”

吴磊急促的出声打断他，声音无可避免染上了泪腔：”刘昊然！”

“我错了我错了，不哭啊，乖。”

吴磊狠狠吸了一下鼻子，挂断电话后把手机重重扔到一边。直到回到家后，他才看到刘昊然给他发来了一条微信。

“我知道你心软，你也知道我挺混账的，就是故意想让你心疼，其实没什么大事，真的。不用觉得我可怜，磊磊。还能时不时看到你们，我已经很幸福了。”

只匆匆看了一眼，吴磊就移开了目光。

但仍有一滴眼泪，正滴在屏幕上刘昊然发来的那张柴犬的脸上。


	20. “事过境迁一样美”

31

坐在前去片场的车里，吴磊竟然感到一丝不安。

昨晚他莫名失眠，捱到快天亮好不容易强迫自己睡着后又陷在一连串纷纭的浅梦里，缺乏足够休息的后果就是此刻太阳穴的紧绷和隐痛。他深吸口气闭上眼睛，背过手调整了一下垫在后腰的靠枕。

为新工作而焦虑，这对于自十几岁的年纪就被人叫作“吴老师”“老戏骨”的他来说，是遥远到陌生的体验。

他快要满三十四岁，算起来在这行已近三十个年头。三十年，他有时候会想，几乎可以算作一个普通人一生的工龄——更何况以他们这个性别，社会为他们规定的工作年限本就比alpha要短许多。也就是说，如果不是这份职业的特殊性，如果他有一份更平凡的工作，度过更像一个普通omega的人生，工作了三十年的他，早就已经到了退休的时候。

剧组的化妆师来给他上妆，他一直微微阖着眼帘，粉刷从脸颊扫过带来干燥微刺的触感。他前一晚没睡好，早上对着镜子自己都被自己的黑眼圈吓了一跳，嘴角还冒了颗显眼的痘，即使他胡乱敷了张面膜权作补救，也明白心理作用远远大于实际效果，他的状态仍不十分好。化妆师是个稍大他几岁的姐姐，此刻正微微屏息细致的在他脸上遮瑕，吴磊不觉对她生出几分抱歉。

他手里拿着的剧本，正是那次没有让中暑的刘昊然看的那一份，此刻纸页甚至被他的紧张不安微微濡湿。封面上印有简单的两个字，《蜻蜓》。

《可爱的你》无疑给他带来了新鲜的热度和关注，但早在综艺录制的后半，他就在思量下一步的打算。他是个演员，始终要回归自己的本行。确定接下这个本子，只用了他一个晚上的时间，他花了几乎整夜把这个故事读完，心下已然有了答案。而当时，隔天就是《可爱的你》的最后一期，他需要在节目里，给观众一个交代，关于他和那个年轻的男孩有没有更多的可能。

而这个问题，他和苏臻比想象中更早的达成过共识。

说来实在机缘巧合，他曾无意中发现过那个男孩小心隐藏的秘密。一次录完节目，苏臻曾上了他的车让他带了短短一程，像只鹿一般轻捷的钻进车门时，包里的眼镜盒滑落在地上，从中掉出来一个小小的吊坠。塑料质地，看起来很是廉价，因为相当有些年头而磨蚀不再透明，但任谁都能一眼看出，里面嵌着的照片上左边的人是明显青涩但笑容甚至更为耀眼的苏臻。被他搭着肩膀的男孩则平凡许多，被漆黑发丝和黑框眼镜掩盖的小脸，看起来仅用虎口就能轻易捏住。

男孩挠了挠头对他露出熟悉的大型犬般的傻笑，吴磊报以淡淡的笑容。他丝毫不觉得讶异，不如说他一早有所觉察，因而在节目中他一直恪守和那个青春而信息素四溢的alpha之间的距离。那种小心翼翼藏在手心的模样，在他年轻的时候也曾经历过，看着如今的苏臻他才知道，那些自以为保密绝佳的过往，不过是年少游戏的一种形式，在外界目光中是那般无所遁形。

“那次迟到，是因为他吗？”

他轻声问了，男孩抿着嘴唇对他点头，眼神像面对老师的小学生，脸蛋是蜜色剔透的，被阳光浸透有如饴糖。“他不太接受我做这个工作，即使现在也是。他总觉得我做运动员挺好的，可是……”

“好好在一起，别让自己后悔。”

说出这句话时，吴磊自己都深觉意外，他的口吻已全然像一个疲惫而洞察的过来人。

基于这样的默契，他和苏臻的分别比想象中更为轻快。他和这个男孩互相拥抱，从晒得黝黑的后颈闻到了夏日森林的香气、青苹果的甘酸和小狗额头的气味，那是年轻的气息，是好时光的味道，当它存在于曾经的爱人身上时，也曾那般令他贪恋。男孩微微俯下身，下颌在他身上轻轻碰一碰，他感到好时光正敲打着他的肩头。

虽然最后一期正式播出时，遗憾惋惜甚至激愤的弹幕一度厚到看不清人，还上了个不算愉快的热搜，但是镜头之外，他们始终都有自己的生活。

进组的感觉像是漫长的假期后回到久别的家，他想他始终还是不太适应综艺的节奏。

感觉到化妆师停下了动作，吴磊睁开眼睛。

这次的角色，他要从十七岁演到四十岁，年龄跨度相当大。今天要拍的这场是发生在人物二十岁出头时的剧情，同样也是故事第一个高潮，算得上是一场重头戏，对于许久不曾拍电影的他来说，压力不可谓没有。他需要一种感觉，什么都好，作为抓手，来找回对自己身体和面部状态的支配感。隔着桌上繁杂的化妆工具，他和镜子里的自己静静对视。

不得不说这个之前就和他有过合作的化妆师手艺堪称回春之术，目光与镜子里的人相接的那刻，他仿佛与十年前正浸溺爱河时的那个自己劈面相遇。那时的他是一朵盛绽的粉玫瑰，爱娇，柔软，因为被宠爱着而美得无法无天。然而要提到他的二十岁，那些年月的一颦一笑呼吸吐纳都同另一个人寸缕相关，想把那个身影从他的青春中摒去自是不能。因而他旋即浮上的念头是，如果那个人能看到此刻眼前的这个自己，会有怎样的反应。

或者说，他会觉得美吗，经历过这么多不堪，他还会像当年初见时那样目光热切的紧紧追随着他，因为他的嫣然一睹而耳尖漫上红潮吗？

住在他身体里的名为自怜的怪物在那一刻伸出柔软的玫瑰色触手试图拥抱他，他自然明白这是大忌，闭上眼睛，指甲陷进掌心。再次睁开时，他便不再是吴磊，是卢晚亭。

故事讲述了这个叫亭亭的omega男孩，因为小时候生过一场重病的原因被送到山里的寺庙寄养，算作带发修行。山间的虫鸣风声和十年如一日的早课晚课填满了他的童年和青春，他就这样从孩童变作少年。这样的生活终结在十七岁那年，他决定去山下的世界看一看，第一站就是灯红酒绿的广州。他做过养殖场工人，做过餐厅服务员，无论身在哪里从事何种职业，生活总带给他一种说不清道不明的抽离感，那种感受和他在早课时偷偷睁开眼睛望向身边低眉垂目的师兄弟一样。他不属于这里，不属于任何一个地方，工作与他而言更像是他伸出触角打探这个世界的方式，有如孩童游戏。迫于生计，同时也带有一些天真得近乎直白的好奇，从餐厅辞职的他，朝alpha打开自己初熟的身体。*

无论从戏份和叙事内容上来讲，吴磊的角色都是名副其实的男一号。他同时兼任了故事中的主人公和画外音，因为镜头语言较为破碎，需要他大段大段自述般的旁白加以连缀和补足。

几乎从第一眼起，他就很喜欢这个故事。诚然，身为一个有一定地位的演员，从商业价值等角度去判断一个本子是必需的职业技能，但即使这么多年过来，他始终认为，演员和故事之间需要一种机缘作为黏合，很多时候不是他主动选择了剧本，而是故事中的人拉住了他。在这一点上，刘昊然和他有相当的共识。七年的婚姻，算上恋爱的过程还要更为漫长，他们之间的许多东西早已纠作一团。也曾有许多次，他们对于对方在事业上的选择意见相左，甚至也不是没有为此动过干戈，但是他们都很清楚，对方遇到真正喜欢的、真正感到快乐的事，是怎样一种状态。这一次，同样也是卢晚亭先对他伸出了手。

这是个干净得如一首零碎的叙事诗的故事，却不乏直白露骨的情欲刻画。吴磊想，如果不是和刘昊然分开，摘下了名为“刘昊然的爱人”的一重头衔，在已婚身份中的他，这样的本子是断断不在他的考虑范畴内的，虽然外界对他的身体和他自带的特有的艳丽肉欲的讨论从未停止。无论曾经的爱人在事业上给了他何等限度的支持和包容，他始终是一个被占有着的omega，这一点在他对许多事的决定上都第一个浮现在他脑海。身为传统观念中雌伏的被狩猎的一方，他要顾及家庭，顾及外界对一个已婚已育的omega所会投来的眼光，尊重自己的alpha的颜面。

但现在，再没有什么可以束缚他，就像亭亭一样。

亭亭第一次见到诸城，是在一间逼仄潮湿的阁楼里，那是他的容身之所，也是为他抛售身体所准备的“工作室”。他尚不懂得自己美貌的价值，做这些不过换来一隅安身，至于收入，据带他入行的may姐说，和他六四分。当他开始自己的第一单生意时，may姐就在楼下搓着她似乎永远不会休止的麻将。

他对诸城的第一印象是，像个大学生——因为从小失去正常的校园生活，他对“学生”有着旧时代式的莫名的向往与憧憬，大半基于这个原因，他以比想象中更快的速度接受了这个穿白色防风外套、一张脸瘦削而骨骼清俊的，看起来年龄与他相差无几的，有一双忧伤的眼睛的piao客。但令他出乎意料的，是这个piao客的一番自白。诸城告诉他，几年前的暑假他也曾在养殖场打工，做技术。需要长时间对着整整一面墙的监控视频的他，做得最多的事，就是从褪色失真的画面里寻找亭亭，静静看着这个漂亮得叫人心惊的男孩。

他给亭亭看了一张素描，他没有告诉对方的是，这样的画在他学校外租来的那个几平米的地下室里还有几百几千张。他是个表面沉静如海内心却藏有黑色火焰的人，他早已近乎狂热的爱上眼前的男孩，一场旖旎难以幸免。

今天要拍的便是阁楼里这一场。

即使做了足够充分的心理准备，在被镜头对准时，吴磊仍深深吸了口气。他身上只有一件敞开的白衬衣，肌肤沾满水珠，被浸湿的衬衣下摆紧裹着他的身体。早在读剧本时，这场戏就曾经让他顾虑，担心自己这副三十过半又曾经两次生育的身体扮演二十几岁少年是否仍有说服力。为了今天这场戏的几个镜头，他从两个月前开始准备，减重五公斤，把体脂率维持在近乎严苛的11%。直到试镜时导演发话说需要他的曲线，他才调整了运动量和饮食，稍微补回来一些，直至镜头下被白色布料微掩的臀瓣像一颗初熟的蜜桃。做得演员，这副皮囊便不再全然属于自己，他很早就清楚这个道理。

机器开始转动，镜头里他所扮演的卢晚亭，用may姐教的一套过时招数笨拙的应对眼前气质苍凉的年轻男人，同他玩充满暗示意味的真心话游戏。

“你中唔中意，你个partner用口架？”**

几个字被他咬在嘴里，柔而媚的百转千回，说出这句因为剧情需要而夹生半熟的广东话时，他觉得灵魂都在奇异的颤抖。他一向是保守的，皆因在性爱上他仅有过唯一的导师兼对手。然而突破的感觉却奇异而新鲜，仿佛将自我从内里打碎，石膏凝成的美丽外壳碎裂。

拍摄至此尚算顺利，毕竟对于控制自己的表演，他有着近乎肌肉记忆的本能，且卢晚亭激起了他的共振，有几个场景都是一条过。唯独到了今天的最后一场，扮演诸城的对手戏演员欺身上前时，陌生的属于另一性别的气息瞬间包覆了他，被狩猎的感觉使得他自脊椎蔓延上一股深寒，即使他再怎样有意控制，仍不免后背收紧，连裸露的脚趾都蜷缩起来。几次过程艰难的重复后，导演又一次喊了“卡”。

“磊磊，休息一会。”

导演发话后，有工作人员上前替他擦干身上干了又湿的水迹。

不知是否真的是天意有心作弄，扮演诸城的演员恰好是郑冉，刚刚捧回一樽金杯的27岁的新晋影帝。

因为和刘昊然在金鸡奖上打过一回擂台的缘故，使得不少人对这个演艺经历以话剧和文艺片居多、低调到几乎不像是一个新生代艺人的青年多了许多关注，他的一些过往经历也被重新扒出来翻炒。看客热衷于寻找他和刘昊然在履历甚至是外形气质上的相似，顺带回顾当年年轻的刘昊然生命中那些高光，嘲弄他现在的落魄和所谓才尽。一切恰如剧本般凑巧，这个崭露头角的年轻人同样也是当年的中戏双料第一，甚至高中就读的学校也同样是北舞附中，不过是实打实的芭蕾舞专业，这个舞种赋予了他疏离的气质。

生活中的郑冉如镜头前一般是个寡言的青年，在拍这场戏之前，轻声的跟他说过“磊磊哥对不起”。然而郑冉确乎一个很专业的同行，开拍时他就是如假包换的诸城，眼里喷薄的深色焰火几乎将人灼痛。

吴磊无力的想，即使他再怎样扮作若无其事——或许早已不应称为“扮作”，他的的确确是放过了自己，然而有些东西，譬如不愉快的性体验，仍然在他身体内沉淀成最深层的记忆。他此生最不愿回忆起的两个夜晚，全部和失败的性以及变了面目的爱人相关。那两个晚上的刘昊然都喝过酒，浓烈厚重的酒精气味盖过他身上清淡好闻的海盐味道，叫人目眩。一忽而天地倒置，他第一次发觉，他一直以来习惯了发肤相贴的，这个身形单薄窄长的、在体力竞技中常常输给他，玩笑打闹时会轻而易举被他限制住的alpha，也仍然是一头标准的雄兽。天变作海，他颈间的琉璃链坠垂下来在眼前漾开重重波纹，刘昊然是海边悬崖上空一块突兀凌空的黑色岩石。

xing器仿佛一柄凶器捅开他，痛得几近凌迟。

他记起曾经无意中看到过一种说法，说一对伴侣之间关系的分崩离析，总是从身体上的不再契合开始。他不是有意要把这句话往他和刘昊然身上套，但不可否认的是，随着时间的冲刷，横亘在他们之间的猜疑防备攻讦伤害，有许多都已渐渐平复，但那个人留给他的身体上的不安及拒斥，却如仍潮水退却后留在软沙上粗砺的砂石般生硬且痛。

这些年来，他依靠定期到医院注射来处理这个性别麻烦的周期，但他始终是个正值成熟季的omega，缺少爱侣的给养，如同果实缀在枝头无人采撷，从内里沉甸满胀得要坠下来。有时他也会做些稍显旖旎的乱梦，但在那些梦境的结尾，他总能看到在多伦多那一晚被他推下去的刘昊然，铺了厚重柔软灰色地毯的地面突然裂开空洞，刘昊然被迅速吞噬，一双和少年时一样无辜且满含伤痛的眼睛酸楚的望向他，比强行要进入他身体时带给他的疼痛更甚。几次重现后，他开始习惯这些梦境，即使醒来时眼泪正顺着脸颊边滴进鬓角，脸上却从不带丝毫表情。

作为一个尚算典型的摩羯座，吴磊也不免有摩羯的通病，便是视工作如命。这点在他年轻时表现得尤为突出，一腔热血拼尽全力的要做到极尽。今天的ng在他整个演艺生涯中都算少有，甚至导演方正在考虑为了他调整拍摄安排，把这场戏尽可能靠后。这样的出师不利，换做十年前的他，或许要懊恼的，然而现在的他，一旦离开片场回到酒店，立刻要无缝切换回三个孩子的父亲的角色，换上轻松神色去亲亲他的宝贝们。这三个小家伙个个人精，要接受六只眼睛的检阅，丝毫容不得他有任何情绪外露。

正想给吴悦视频过去，吴磊却看到了手机上的未接来电。

一个他没保存的号码，但是看到那串数字心已被揪紧。

犹疑再三，他放弃了回拨。他在拍戏的事情至今都没有让那个人知道，一来对方近期忙于研究生毕业论文，在家埋头做好学生，二来以现今两人的身份和关系，他也实在没有事事向对方报备的必要。这些是他在内心给自己找出的理由，其实关于如何平衡与那个人的关系和他目前所进行的工作，他是颇有些心虚的。他深知刘昊然其人，其实相当精神洁癖。以他对刘昊然的了解，对于前任做如此大胆艳情的演出，刘昊然绝没有心胸宽广到可以淡然置之的地步。即使他们分开已久，作为曾经被占有的一方，他仍隐隐担心刘昊然对他出演这部电影的反应。

在他犹疑间，偏偏对方又打过来，他避无可避，只得接通。

“磊磊。”

刘昊然的声音低低的，带有一丝疲倦：

“在忙吗？”

“我，” 吴磊本能极快的接口，片刻迟疑后只说，“没有。”

“嗯。”

说来奇异，此前明明还能像多年旧识一样平和相对的两个人空前尴尬起来，凝滞的空气令吴磊本能想逃离。

“没事的话我……”

“有事，有事，”

刘昊然速度极快的打断了他，似乎终于下定决心开口：

“磊磊，我，我能去找你吃个饭吗？”

语气里一丝几近卑微的试探让吴磊心酸，他经历了一天的情绪支出，心防不稳，是极易被这样带有可怜的温柔攻破的关口。他抬眼望向酒店房间里墙上的一面大镜子，极力让自己平静下来，举重若轻化解对方温柔的攻势。

“想你女儿了？她们在吴悦家，我打个招呼，你过去接就好。”

“不，不是。”

电话那端有过两三秒钟的停顿，

“我想你。”

吴磊一怔，他没想过这些日子恪守前任距离的刘昊然会在这样一个夜晚忽然变得直白，那三个字透过电流传来，带有熨帖的力量，使他无处纾解的情感得到归依。

他按下心潮涟漪，尽量用上老友般轻快的口吻：“论文写累了？写论文的时候是容易想点别的，熬过去就好了。”

“磊磊……”

对方似仍有不甘，拖长的尾音染上一点撒娇的意味，他不得不敛起语气。

“好了，昊然。”

“……我知道了。”

末尾小小声接下的一句浸透了委屈，却硬要故作轻松，像个鼓起勇气邀约被拒绝后还假装没事的小男孩。他试图想象刘昊然，裹着蓝色的薄毯坐在灯下，黑框眼镜被随手摘下来扔在一边，懊恼无奈的鼓起脸颊。

吴磊终是不忍心，微信补上一句：“好好忙你的，别太累了。”

隔了许久，那边才回过来一个仍带有不情愿的“嗯”。

他深深叹了口气。

“昊然，其实我最近在拍戏。抱歉了。”

在他发出这条后，微信对话框一度显示“正在输入”，最后却归于静寂。吴磊一直出神的望着那个界面，直至亮光熄灭。

接下来的日子吴磊几乎以剧组为家，许久没有这样全情投入，反而一天天从中获得了空前的平静。难得回北京处理一些碎片工作，对他而言已像休假。

北京已进入初秋，路边开始有金黄的银杏叶散落，空气干燥微甜。结束工作不过下午五点多，天色已开始转暗。吴磊意外的一眼在微信的未读信息里看到了那个熟悉的头像，最新一条消息来自两个小时前。

“今天有空吗？”

吴磊匆匆回了一条“刚看到”，时至今日，他仍不习惯让人久候。

在他仍在输入第二句时，对方的信息已动作极快的飞进来：“累吗？出来吧，我们在外面等你。”

吴磊一时睁大了眼睛，刘昊然给他发来的照片上，车厢后排正排排坐着他的儿子和两个女儿，三个毛茸茸小脑袋挤在镜头前。这人最近空前的行事大胆，不单只又跟到了他的工作地点，竟然还带来了他的三个宝贝。

反复确认周围没人后，吴磊快步走到车前。他仍带有微愠，然而碍于孩子们正看着，只用目光狠狠的剜了驾驶座上的人一眼。

司机一脸无辜的微微嘟起脸颊举起两只手，小家伙们早已像出笼的小动物般争先恐后的往他身上黏，大叫daddy。

“果冻说好久没见你了想来看看你，对不对果冻？”

后座的小家伙立刻应声配合：“daddy，我好想你。”

他已满十一岁的儿子正在朝小小男子汉的方向昂首阔步，早已不再像小时候那般像小糖人般化在他身上黏糊糊分不开，纵然知道多半又是和他爹搭档演戏的伎俩，被那颗圆滚滚毛刺刺的栗子般的小脑袋久违的拱着，吴磊仍觉得受用，趁机捏了捏肉嘟嘟的脸蛋。

“daddy，我们一起去吃晚饭好不好？”

刘昊然流畅的接口，“你们去吧，今天我就是司机，把你们送到我的任务就完成了，我还有事。”

话音刚落，立刻被四只胖乎乎粉嫩嫩的小手搂脖子，奶声奶气喊“爸爸”。

刘昊然状似无奈的回头望他，面对这一大三小的一吹一唱，吴磊只得开口：“好了，一起去吧。”

果冻第一个欢呼：“daddy万岁！”

“馋猫。”

有孩子在，空气总是轻松暖人的，吴磊也忍不住露出笑意。

刘昊然熟门熟路，几下拐到了一条大路上。此时华灯初上，车窗外的景象正一点点变得繁华。

“火锅好不好？”

刘昊然开始寻找一个能停车的地方，一边不忘回头征求他的意见，

“那家店新出了一款甜品，网红，让我闺女尝尝。”

吴磊忍不住看了他一眼，这人态度自然得仿佛曾经那个多次因为果冻晚餐时吃了甜点而一脸严肃说教的人不是他一般。

他有意说：“这么晚了，少吃甜的。”

“就今天一次嘛。”

刘昊然的美食雷达永远不会出错，这一餐堪称他近期吃过的最熨帖的火锅，因为带了孩子而选了清汤汤底，附送的每人一例的莲藕玉米马蹄汤同样鲜甜滋润。果冻完整继承了爸爸的美食基因，从调佐料到食材下锅都已经做得像模像样，有他和刘昊然在，整晚吴磊几乎不曾动过手。父子俩配合默契，一个涮好了一个就往他碗里放，直到他不得不下令“吃你们的”，才老实下来，把他给夹的油麦菜互相推给对方。刘昊然和果冻向来是一对冤家父子，碰到一起时两个人都会变成熊孩子，因为谁多夹了谁涮好的一块肉一类没营养的事认真的吵架。吴磊不管他们，两个蓓蕾般的小公主正一边一个偎在他身边，他用勺子盛了两颗浸透了桂花蜜的马蹄，挨个喂到两张粉嫩的小嘴里。

隔着氤氲的雾气，他能感觉到刘昊然正含笑望着他，他只作不察。

热热闹闹的一餐接近尾声，刘昊然念叨了一晚上的甜品端上来，是眼下大热的桃子奶冻，刘昊然拿勺子把外层的巧克力一一敲开，绽出和网红视频里一样完美的花形，露出内里q弹微颤的杏仁豆腐。

眼见只有四份，吴磊把面前的盘子推到对面：“你吃吧，我还工作呢，不能吃这个。”

“我更不行了，菁姐为了我减肥的事都疯了。“

刘昊然趁机把花形的小勺子给他插上，重新捧到他面前，

“就尝一口，好不好？”

最终结果是刘昊然看不过去把吴磊和女儿们剩的吃了个干净，瘫在椅子上叹气：“又吃多了。”

果冻趁机把小爪子伸过去，揉揉老爹软乎乎的肚子。

按照他们一早的约定，这个周末宝贝们跟刘昊然过。刘昊然家里有个专门为女儿们收拾的房间，漂亮的公主床，上下层，甚至附带有滑梯和波波池，第一次见到时吴磊都看得咋舌。小姑娘们一头跳进去兴奋的上下钻来钻去，刘昊然把从背后冒出来弹他肚子的果冻塞进他自己的卧室。

把孩子们安置好后，刘昊然转向他。

“出去走走好不好？”

鉴于持续整晚的久违的好气氛，吴磊不忍说出拒绝的话。

刘昊然家旁边有个小小的滨水公园，亲水栈道刚刚翻修过，人还不多，况且是已开始转凉的秋夜。相对于流光溢彩的对岸，这一边连路灯都没有，苇草过人，浸在柔软静谧的黑夜里，作为这样一个夜晚的尾声再合适不过。

“论文怎么样了？”

吴磊先开口，打破了一路的沉默。

“太难了。”

刘昊然泄气般说，一边胡乱用手拂过沿路的植物，

“还好是今天，要是前两天你都不一定能认出我来，胡子都这么长了。”

“你什么样我没见过。”

随口一句再平常不过的话，却引得刘昊然转过脸，用滚热的眼光望他。

“干什么……”

吴磊不自在的后退半步，避开了他。

刘昊然收回眼神，像小孩子一样把被他不小心扯断的一根苇草放在掌心捻。

“一着急嘴角就烂，长了好多溃疡。”

听他这么说，吴磊不禁本能的重新跟上去。

“胃疼过吗？”

刘昊然摇头。

“让我看看。”

刘昊然顺从的站定转过身由得他去掰下颌，微微张开的嘴角露出下排的两颗尖尖虎牙，一边小声嘟囔，“早就好了。”

吴磊原本丝毫没意识到眼下是个过分亲密的距离，直到刘昊然开口说话时，温厚而略微干燥的嘴唇擦过他的睫毛，他微微一颤，下意识松开了手。

“磊磊，来告个别吧。”

刘昊然忽然说，

“我该去领毕业证了，断断续续读了快五年，我也该毕业了。

“另外我有点新的打算，有机会的话再告诉你，或者如果真做出点名堂来，你也能看见。我也实在老大不小了，该走下一步棋了。打算去转一圈，理理思路。”

吴磊没想到他会说这些，起初微微愣着无措的眨着眼睛，很快表情渐渐平复下来，变回看不出喜怒的模样。

“刘昊然。你说过要带可可粒粒去加拿大的，你可能不知道，她们每天都在说这件事。”

轮到刘昊然怔住，和他片刻对视后很快仓皇的垂下眼睛。

“嗯……嗯。”

“你别想又一个人跑掉。至少，”

吴磊说，他只觉得过多的情绪碎裂在胸腔沉重得喘不过气，却仍极力维持着表面的平静，谨慎的措辞着，

“至少带她们去看看。”

话音刚落，刘昊然忽然近前一步，捧起他的脸。

熟悉的海风味道和着微凉的月光，一瞬温柔的把他包裹在内。吴磊本能闭上了眼睛，过了不知多久，他才意识到，有什么东西正轻轻厮磨着他的嘴唇，极其小心，但很笃定，绝非仓促点水后便振翅飞去的蜻蜓。

今晚是个满月夜，月亮大而近人，显得不真实，且有另一个在远处的河水中碎成银光。

吴磊很喜欢《蜻蜓》里的一处细节，是卢晚亭离开寺庙时，师兄对他说“千江同一月”。此刻万籁寂寂，叫人恍然觉得，这个夜晚，和十几年前他们之间初吻的那个，流淌在他们身上的月光，依稀再无分别。


	21. “幸得艰辛的引路 甜蜜不至太寡”

32

“幸得艰辛的引路 甜蜜不至太寡”

十月末的多伦多一扫前两周的阴冷，难得的干爽晴好，已转为橙红的枫叶落下来，浸满了阳光变成一片片薄薄的天然糖片，踩上去会有微微酥麻的脆响。

刘昊然的毕业典礼比想象中更为热闹，不如说正是这场典礼，把这个期间一度休学磕磕绊绊读了五年但最终拿了一纸漂亮成绩毕业的大龄毕业生变成了今天整个校园里最受欢迎的人。各种大部分原因是因为在学校从来独来独往的他今天并不是只身前来，而是带了身高已经快窜到他肩膀的儿子还有一对粉雕玉琢的小女儿，三个小家伙抱胳膊的抱胳膊牵衣角的牵衣角，把他热热闹闹簇拥在正中，好像接受加冕的国王。遑论在这一大三小身后还跟着一个高大漂亮的omega，那张丝毫不输西方人的轮廓深邃美丽的脸，即使在框架眼镜下也难掩光彩，在这个出名alpha比例过剩的校园里引来不少目光。这样的阵容从校门口一路走过去，无疑赚足了排面。

毕业典礼的礼堂不免拥挤喧嚷，而且仪式流程繁多。刘昊然把刚到手的毕业证书随手夹在手臂下，他为了今天的毕业照难得的在意了一回形象没戴眼镜，后果就是每完成一道环节就要眯起眼睛在摩肩接踵的礼堂里苦寻自己早不知道窜到哪个角落去的儿子女儿，还有费了不少气力才哄来的前任伴侣。

肩膀被人自后面拍了拍，刘昊然转头首先看见熟悉的红白格纹的保温杯，顿时安心下来露出笑容。深秋天气实在算不得热，但无奈刘昊然是出乎寻常的多汗体质，衣服外面还套了学位服，此刻鬓角额头鼻尖都亮晶晶的全是汗，加上因为兴奋而灼灼发亮的眼睛，倒显得很可爱。出发前一天他剪了极短的寸头，额前短短的刘海儿被学位帽压下来格外乖顺，是他近期最精神奕奕的模样，一张东方特征的脸在各种肤色中显得格外青春而鲜明。

吴磊拿了纸巾给今天的主角擦汗，发觉被热切的眼神直勾勾盯着，只得胡乱来回抹了两把就收回了手。

“看什么？”

“看你好看。”

吴磊剜了他一眼，他今天是打定主意要做没有感情的摄影师顺便烘托主角的，本着一切以轻便为主的原则穿了白色卫衣加牛仔裤，戴了只在大学时常戴的黑框，还背着装满小朋友们吃喝穿用的大背包，他自知现在的状态实在称不上多么“好看”。

刘昊然喝了两口水，环顾四周，目之所及全是捉着他的两个宝贝女儿合影的陌生校友，不满的小声嘟囔：“这些人能不来蹭我闺女拍照吗？”

吴磊温声安慰道：“没事，我看着呢。”

“还有你，先顾好你自己吧。我都看见了，那个人，那边那个，跟你说话了。”

吴磊没想到毛是越顺越炸，微微蹙起眉。但刘昊然皱起鼻子，小声嘀嘀咕咕的模样，又叫人打心底里气不起来。

“你能不能好好听校长讲话？东看西看的。”

“哼。”

刘昊然轻声哼了一声，撇过脸低声的：“想把你们都藏起来。”

恰好可可和哥哥妹妹追着玩从他身边跑过去顺带抱住他的腿，被刘昊然趁机捉住，一把捞起来。他的小公主穿着吴磊在周边商店给买的印有学校标志的深蓝色卫衣，自己带的小红裙子，头上还扎了个大大的红色蝴蝶结，穿着白色裤袜的两条短短胖胖的小腿在他怀里爱娇的踢来踢去，手里还抱着穿着同款卫衣的玩具熊，身上奶粉和糖果的甜蜜味道叫人心都融化。他像吸猫咪一样埋进去深深吸了几口，索性把另一个也逮住，一并捞在臂弯里。

吴磊深知两个小姑娘日益见长的分量，连忙伸手上前护着，叮嘱道：“慢点。”

刘昊然脸上明显有吃力的神色，却硬要摆一个气壮山河的姿势，一脸无上骄傲：“给我拍张照片，羡慕死他们。”

“你幼不幼稚……”

感觉到这边的动静吸引了不少好奇目光，吴磊略有局促，轻声埋怨一句。然而穿着深蓝色学位服的刘昊然抱着仿佛一对洋娃娃的两个同色系的女儿，小家伙们挤在爸爸怀里还不忘伸出胖胖的小手比了个心，画面十足温情，吴磊也禁不住露出笑意，微微俯身按下快门。

“爸爸！”

拍到第二张时，之前不知道跑到哪里去的果冻突然冒出来手脚并用抱住刘昊然，一边回过头，把吴磊也往这个小小的家庭队列里拉。

“daddy也一起来嘛。”

吴磊尚在迟疑，已经被三个小家伙一窝蜂的簇拥在正中，一时间好几只小手拉的拉拖的拖，把他拱到刘昊然身边。

仿佛安排好一般，恰在此时有人自他手里接过相机。吴磊吃惊的回头望去，发觉正是之前校长讲话时和他有过两句交谈的法国留学生。

“我，帮，你们。”

这个自称是来参加哥哥的毕业典礼的年轻人中文讲得相当蹩脚，却很努力的发音，一边在自己和他们之间打着手势。

“thankyou bro.”

吴磊还不及开口，刘昊然已抢先一步接过话头，在快门按下的瞬间，极其自然的伸出手臂圈住了他的腰。

这是他们这个五口之家的第一张全家福。

意识到这个事实，让人不免胸腔隐痛。

好容易尘埃落定，吴磊帮着刘昊然脱下学位服，内里的黑白条纹t恤已被汗湿，整个人又是湿漉漉热腾腾的模样。

“磊磊，谢谢。”

刘昊然抖了两下衣服，顺手把他背了大半天的包转到自己肩上，状若随意的轻声说，

“谢谢你，我今天很满足。”

白天闹了整整一天后，前一天在飞机上怎么都不肯睡的两个小姑娘早早的就软绵绵睡成一团。

应刘昊然要守着儿子女儿的要求，可可粒粒睡在刘昊然房间的套间里，至于果冻从来都是跟老爹挤一张床的待遇。在学校买的玩具熊一边一个守卫着小公主们的美梦，刘昊然给买的烤栗子还被恋恋不舍的摆在床头小桌上，空气中浸染着栗子的甜甜香气。

吴磊守在床边坐了一会，帮女儿们塞好被角，俯身亲了亲两张安恬的小脸蛋，放轻脚步退出去回到自己房间。本想着整理一下仅仅一天就被大的小的们翻得乱糟糟的行李箱，眼见相机摆在床头，又不由自主上前打开，一张张端详白天留下的纪念。

门突然被敲了两下，吴磊心口一紧，本能的按下关机键，直到听到一声略有含混的“磊磊”，一颗心才放回去。家庭晚餐后刘昊然被几个当地朋友叫出去喝了两杯，此刻颧骨泛着潮红，看起来带有些微醉意，整个人没骨头般倚在门上，吴磊给他开门时差点被顺势软软的跌进来的一个大活人吓了一跳。

刘昊然踉跄了两下，站定，自己傻傻的笑了两声。被他的目光黏在身上，吴磊也分不清那眼神里究竟是混沌还是深沉，只见他鼻头耳尖都红通通的，眼睛也睁不太开，下垂的眼尾看起来似足小狗，显得圆钝，被酒精平白盖过了许多锐利。

“可以进来吗？”

吴磊看了看已经明明白白站在房间中央厚厚地毯上的人，没有开口。

刘昊然状似天真的眨眨眼睛，从衣袋里慢慢摸出一个酒瓶，巴掌大小，苹果生姜口味的伏特加。被吴磊瞪了一眼，掏到一半的手又缩了回去。

“就一点点嘛。好不好？”

刘昊然脚步和口齿都不怎么利落，手上的动作却很稳，从杯架上拈出两个很小的高脚杯，又打开冰箱准确无误的找到苏打水和冰块。

“祝我毕业快乐。”

吴磊只得顺着他，同他轻轻一碰：

“毕业快乐。”

一口下去刘昊然的醉意似乎更甚，伸手去扯开衬衣领口纽扣，从脸颊脖子一路到锁骨都浮起红痕。房间里有一整面落地窗，浸透深秋夜风早已冰冷，刘昊然似是热度难消，整个人都贴在窗玻璃上，许久没有开口。眼见这人目光沉沉不知落在窗外哪一点灯火处，没有半分要走的意思，吴磊试探着靠近他。

在他催着回去睡觉前，刘昊然突然开口：

”我真的曾经以为，以后我很多重要的人生节点，毕业，四十岁，五十岁，一直到我光荣退休——可能都没有你们参与了。”

这句话说得沉稳冷静，甚至带有一点自嘲般的幽默，眼泪却极快的顺着脸颊流下来，因为他微倾身体的站姿而直直坠在地面上，在他脚边洇开点滴深灰色的水痕。

他轻轻的哽咽了一声，仰起头，眼泪挂在线条隽秀的下颌上，不曾再落下来。

“一想到这些，我就……就，“

近乎本能的，吴磊抬起手，像他当年第一次见到这个人那样，把他脸上沾附的东西用指腹温柔拭去。

他做得习惯而专注，以至于不等他反应，刘昊然已经大力的拥紧他。

他许久没有如此无罅隙的感受这个人的体温，热度，骨骼的形状，皮肤的纹理触感，一时连灵魂都温柔震荡。在被刘昊然双臂裹紧的瞬间，发涩微苦的海风味道如水没顶，缱绻的摄住了他的咽喉，几乎叫他喘不过气来，他才意识到，此前自他们分开后的任何一个时刻，在他身边时，刘昊然都是着意收着自己的，而只要他有心，是这般轻易就可以给他溺海般的失重和眩晕。

他浸溺在绵长沉默的拥抱里，男人死死锁着他的肩背和腰的手臂变作他唯一的浮木，骨骼清朗的下颌紧紧抵着他肩膀的骨缝，激起些微酸重。空气轻缓安静到他足以听到自己的心跳声，刘昊然的心跳声，直到他们两人的渐渐融会在一处，再分不开。他仿佛被包裹在海盐和月光味道的银色糖浆里，意识漂浮成一个个透明气泡，来不及捕捉便已弥散。

但作为天生的被围猎的一方，这样的境况下，他仍不免本能的意识到一个最直接的现实——他仰赖药物来控制自身周期已有太久，这几天本来他应该去医院接受定期治疗，但碍于这次出行，他只得在上次就诊时要求接受了剂量稍多于平时的注射。此刻在他的alpha臂弯里，让他觉得连骨骼都在从内里融化为软而热的流体，过分直接强烈的alpha信息素刺激，正在将他一点点推向致命的临界。

他清晰感觉到刘昊然也已完全情动，有什么东西，正久违的，稍显肆无忌惮的，隔着裤子凉滑轻薄的面料，明晃晃抵着他柔软的下腹。作为雄性生物，刘昊然无疑拥有足以傲视群雄的尺寸，让人无从忽略滚烫沉甸的存在感。

”磊磊，你可以赶我走的，只要你觉得不舒服，不开心，把我推开就好了，嗯？”

后背贴上浸凉的玻璃，吴磊轻轻抽了口气，热度却沿着背脊一路升腾。他无从分辨刘昊然的声音来自何处，那声音稚嫩孤幼，像个孩子，骨节分明的手却以不容置疑的力度牢牢把着他的腰，软肉自指缝间溢出，像握住满掌的玫瑰花瓣。那根抵着他的物事似乎有自主意志，熟门熟路的开始沿着他大腿内里磨蹭，刘昊然仿佛为难以自控而愧疚难堪般，红着眼睛，不断的小声道歉，“对不起……我真的很想你，我难受得快死了……”

在弥散四溢的信息素和这夜柔软月光的作用下，他温柔怜悯得像一个母亲。他们实在分别太久了，久到连略显仓促的情事，也带有近乎原始的哀愁，仿佛一片流浪的云，最终流淌进暮色的天空里。

他以近乎悲悯的心情，捧着男人滚烫湿漉的脸颊按在自己胸口，对方近似呜咽的低吼出来，流着泪吮吻他胸前的肌肤。

不知何时他身上已只剩下衬衣蔽体，下身仅余右脚一只松垮滑至脚踝的白色短袜。被刘昊然的臂弯自背后拥紧时，他望见了窗外的漫天星河，其中映出他自己的眼睛，长长的睫毛被水雾濡湿，卷翘的末梢几乎扫着玻璃。落地窗忠诚的映出他半裸的身体，腰线丰腴玲珑的凹进，外侧环围着男人骨节清秀的手臂。

他早已不记得上次这样与自己裸裎相对是什么时间，他常常都太过忙碌，又因为职业的特殊性，他时常觉得身体发肤不单只属于自己，有太多双手他打理这具肉身，又用以供太多双眼睛观望，自我观照因而显得稀有而珍贵。

从许多层面上来说，他都相当感激拍摄之前那部电影的过程，敦促他把身体重新调整在较好的状态。而他的心结，也在和卢晚亭的人生交错中得以开解，就像近来被翻拍成电影的《一点旧一点新》*里关遂心和周妙宜那般，卢晚亭的死去，换来了他的重生。

眼前这具已近三十四岁的omega的身体，不得不说，无可避免的不再像年轻时那样新鲜丰美，丝缎般每一处都流淌着光，皮肤像一层薄薄的果肉紧裹着甘甜的汁液。他知道有许多东西已在时间中流失了，万幸得益于长期伴随他的运动习惯，他曾经两度被撑开分裂的腹肌仍然尚算坚实。他伸手抚摸平滑的下腹，生过可可和粒粒后，他选择了把那丛玫瑰洗去。

他已不再需要那些艳丽和那些荆棘。

他透过玻璃望向身边的男人，曾经他们是多么好，两个神赐般美貌的青年，上天赐给过他们无数珍宝，曾被他们亲手弃掷，又沿途一点点寻回拼凑。刘昊然，他耗费十年又十年与之纠缠的男人，即使当年人人都说他永远十七岁，但他们都知道这世上不可能有人永远年轻。经历过自毁般的增重后，刘昊然一直在恢复体型的路上艰难挣扎，仍未回到鼎盛时期，反而很可爱，比起经过精心修饰的种种面目，更像是一个凡人，仿佛他们不曾有过其他种种光鲜夺目的身份，而仅仅是世间一对最寻常的爱人，普通的彼此怨怼，又俗套的互相吸引。他不免心生遗憾，为他们曾经被身份所牵绊着的种种。

似乎觉察到他分神，刘昊然的虎牙轻轻的磨过他的肩头。

“磊磊，真的可以吗？”

他有些游离，却始终觉得面前的男人很可爱。脸上带着因为情热和酒精作用而狼狈的乱糟糟的红，哽咽着小心翼翼试图抵进他身体的模样，仿佛一艘桅杆已折，船帆尽失，仍急于返回港口的旧船。

他闭上眼睛，转头主动吻上刘昊然沾有泪水咸涩味道的嘴唇。他决意与过往和解，即使当年那晚的自己正立在一旁冷眼观望他。是时候与其了断了，他想，因而他以献祭般的姿态，近乎主动把自己送往身后男人的方向。

重温旧梦这四个字从来都不如故事里那般浪漫，无论刘昊然的掌心还是他被握住的腰侧，都渗出了许多汗，滑得几乎握不住。刘昊然的东西抵在他穴口时，骇人的尺寸和热度使得他本能瑟缩。

“磊磊乖，再放松一点，一点就好。你已经很好了。”

刘昊然拥紧他，吮吻他的耳珠。背后位是他们当年极少用的姿势，他需要看着刘昊然的脸，刘昊然也喜欢在高潮将他们一并吞没时吻他的眼睛。但今晚的他们同样互有默契。

感觉到身后的人用力顶胯，吴磊屏息等待疼痛涌入，刘昊然的手包裹住他紧紧扣在凉滑玻璃上的手指，揉着他的指关节，同他十指相扣。然而粗硬的头端顶破皮肉的瞬间，他听到了门外一个童稚的声音。

“爸爸！”

是果冻的声音。

吴磊顿时绷紧背脊，自己都能感觉到身体内里狠狠绞紧。刘昊然倒抽口气，许久才缓出一声闷闷的呻吟。

吴磊极力压下声音里的喘息，提醒他，“你儿子。”

刘昊然腾出一只手胡乱抹了脸上的汗和眼泪，他们都心知这一晚绝无更多可能，却仍在死撑，“不管他。”

门外的声音安静了片刻，再响起时放轻了些，渐渐带上些委屈：“daddy？爸爸和你在一起吗？”

吴磊压低声音，带上些规劝意味：“刘昊然。”

腰间的压力终于被泄气的松开，他匆匆抓过扔在一边的衬衣胡乱披在身上。刘昊然垂头丧气一边又要遮掩着明显突兀的下身的狼狈模样实在很可爱，吴磊安慰的摸了摸他的脑袋。

“跟他说我睡了。”

躲在浴室听着果冻把老爹拖出去的声音，吴磊深吸一口气，把脸埋进水里。

或许连天意都觉得，他们仍需要更多时间。

刘昊然这一去便许久不见回来，吴磊数次屏息凝神，也听不到门外走廊有那一大一小走过的声响，只得由他们去。

他花了一段时间去平复沉寂已久却突然被掷入一颗石子激起层层涟漪的心湖，自以为已平静如常，经过这些年的种种，他面对刘昊然时的情绪控制得到了质变般的成长。但当他准备洗漱时，望见镜子里的自己，仍然深深一惊。他为电影留长的头发被汗水濡湿缱绻的搭在眼前，深邃眼窝衬得眼神迷离，嘴角留有被吮吻啃噬过的嫣红的印记。他身上只披了从家里带来的睡袍，胸前散开，露出他向来显得饱满丰隆的胸脯，在光滑丝绸的包裹下凹下一道暧昧的沟壑。敏感的两点仍然挺立，自香槟色的布料下透出熟透莓果般诱人多汁的深红。

他不敢再看，匆匆的掩了前襟。有什么东西正湿濡黏热的从他内里流出来，他是一枚过分成熟因而跌入掌心的秋果，外皮已被尖利犬齿啮破，再无复原可能。

他另外找了个玻璃杯，给自己倒了杯冰水，冰冷液体滑过喉头和食道的鲜明知觉反而再次提醒他此刻正从他身体内里升起的空虚感的存在。他望向窗外试图给自己无处安放的情绪寻找一处立足，目光却最终不免落在桌边他和刘昊然刚才用过的杯子上，杯口留下湿濡晶亮的水痕，底部残留有些许深红酒液，相挨着立在一处。

不知什么时候，吴磊才刚勉强睡去，房门忽然被轻轻打开，有人蹑手蹑脚摸黑进来。关门时，空气里带出一阵淡淡的海风气味。

被儿子这么一闹，反倒打破了他们之间谁也不曾点明但彼此都知道它存在的若有若无的拘谨，吵吵闹闹乱糟糟，再次有了一家人外出度假的模样。刘昊然顺水推舟，甩掉鞋往床上倒，一边小声抱怨，“小崽子非要我陪他去十二层那个游戏室玩，也不知道他是怎么发现的。”

吴磊保持着背对他的姿势，闭着眼睛轻声说：“他就是太想你了。”

话音落后，两个人都陷入一时的沉默。

“那你呢？”

吴磊没想到刘昊然会突然把话题转到他身上，在他不及开口时，已经被扳着肩膀，温柔又带有一丝耍赖的转过来面对他。

“这么多年了……你想不想我？”

刘昊然的眼睛在黑暗中显得格外晶亮，能看到微微下垂的带一点点潮湿的眼尾，和鼻尖上一小点亮光，声音轻而薄，带有海盐般发涩的颗粒感。吴磊本能的移开目光，垂下眼睛，许久过去刘昊然仍执着的望他，他只得轻推一把：

“好了，去洗澡。”

刘昊然收回目光，身后仿佛有无形的狗尾巴，失望的倦倦的垂下去。眼看是要起身下床的模样，却忽然凑近他在他脸颊上偷了一记，又像小狗一样贴在他胸口翕动鼻翼来回嗅嗅。

吴磊下意识收紧身体，他自然知道刘昊然所嗅到的，直至此刻，自他肌肤每一寸溢出的的玫瑰酒的醇浓甜香，仍然稠密得像一条肉色缎带，在夜色中流淌开来，甜蜜热切得足以封住人的五感，那是信息素才有的缠绕感和独占欲。经过傍晚那一回，虽然他极力自控，但他的身体早已在他不察时变作一坛被启封过的酒樽，气味渐渐弥散。

刘昊然的眼睛在暗夜里亮到几乎骇人的地步，一只手缠上来，轻捷的蹭过他大腿内侧的软肉，寻到已半勃的一处，拇指试探的摩挲已渗出蜜液的头端。

“别……”

被有力的修长手指包裹住的一刻，吴磊只觉得被一股电流直直击打在后脑，几近失控。他曾经太过习惯这只手，宽度，力度，掌心的温热，指节的骨感，指腹和指根几处薄薄的微微粗糙的茧，乃至大拇指的伤痕。这只手曾经爱抚过他身体的每一寸肌肤每一处隐秘，比他更熟知他身体的每个部分，但记不清从哪天开始，曾经带给他的欢愉戛然而止，孤独和震痛更甚于与自身肢体被迫分离。时隔许久被熟悉的温度再次包覆，令他敏感到极致，他能感觉到感官的每一处细微都近乎贪婪的吸取着被这只手爱抚所带来的无上极乐，每一寸掌纹摩挲过娇嫩高热皮肉，都激起重生般新鲜而熟悉的战栗。

早已濒临极限的器官被温热唇舌含吮时，他几乎尖叫出来，转过头死死咬着枕头一角，连脚趾都绷紧，抓住泛起褶皱的床单。

“昊然……”

吴磊试图推开那个脑袋，新修剪过还带有金属味道的毛刺刺的短发磨蹭在腿根，带起一片细小却绵密的酥痒，使得他软做一团，连大腿内侧的嫩肉都在颤抖。他挣扎着想要从巨大的令人失控的快感中逃开，极力蜷起身体，却被刘昊然牢牢把着他的腰，仿佛安抚一条被捕猎的人鱼般抚摸着他的腰侧和平滑温软的小腹，吻着他极力试图遮掩欲望的手背和手指。

“别怕，你很好，不要怕。”

他的眼泪跌下来，那个连他自己都疏于照料的地方被一寸寸亲吻舔吮过，每一条细小筋络都被温存爱抚。

“我爱你，一直都是。”

即使被足以冲溃理智的快感裹挟着，听到这句时隔已久的告白，他仍觉得心神一软，防线失守带来后腰的一阵酸麻。刘昊然修长的手指摩挲他深而圆的腰窝，滑到丰满的臀瓣和早已湿透的穴口，吻过他留有两处刀口的下腹，唇舌裹住他硬挺的几乎贴在小腹上的肉茎，深深一吮。

浓得叫人窒息的玫瑰香气和精液特有的腥膻在空气中如烟花猛然迸开，大概与他同样许久没有给人做过这种事，刘昊然闷闷的咳了两声。吴磊霎时清醒，顾不得周身狼狈，跪坐起来，对他摊开掌心：

“吐出来，快点。”

刘昊然对他摇摇头，窗帘透进来的一丝天光里，线条漂亮的喉结上下起伏。

“没事，是你太香了。”

刘昊然起身去洗手间时，吴磊失神的望着他的背影，许久才意识到，这人连衣服都没脱。

隔了许久，刘昊然才带着洗衣液沐浴露和漱口水的种种香气重新倒回床上，头发和掌心都是湿漉且冰凉的，吴磊猜他刚刚冲过冷水澡，即使被他冰得睡意全消也不忍推开他。一手捉住他的手，脑袋塞在他肩窝里，无尽依恋的模样，让吴磊记起果冻小时候。

“你不会走吧？”

另一只同样冰凉的手不安分的在他身上摸摸捏捏，从颈肉，到耳珠，到鼻头。吴磊轻轻打开他的手：“睡觉。”

“唔，晚安。”

道过晚安后，吴磊阖上眼帘。刘昊然却仍像个不肯乖乖睡觉的小孩子一般，睁着一只眼睛观察了他一会，注意到他睫毛轻颤后，开始嘟嘟囔囔：

“都不知道多久没人跟我说过晚安了。

“以前听前辈说，做这一行很孤独的。我想，也没什么啊。那时候真是太年轻了……太年轻就遇到你了，根本就不知道孤独是怎么一回事儿。

“但是这几年，杀青后，活动结束后，凌晨才回到酒店，那种一个人，没有任何人可以说话的感觉……

“想想我自己做的那些混账事，就觉得没错，就是那种状态才对，我实在不适合跟人在一起。我想过好多次，就这样吧，我那些毛病连自己都看不过去，没必要再去害人了，何况已经害了我最不想伤害的人……好好工作吧，到四五十岁，早点退休，找一个你们都不知道的地方。要是那小子和如璎如璧，还愿意见我呢，我……”

刘昊然忽然顿了顿，打了个小小的喷嚏，把冰凉的脸颊和脑袋往他怀里更深的塞了塞。

“睡了，不说了。”

吴磊惊醒时，发觉有一只手在极轻的触碰他的脸颊和头发，仿佛天亮时分他就会化成海上的泡沫。觉察到他睁开眼睛，那只手动作极快的缩了回去。

望着窗帘透出的一线晨光，吴磊在心底叹了口气。

他假装翻个身，舒展手臂把人抱在怀里。刘昊然的脸紧挨着他的胸口，挤出一点鼓鼓的脸颊肉，不出十五分钟，他就听到了沉沉低低的呼吸声和鼾声。剪得极短的头发因为昨晚没有及时吹干，变成了毛蓬蓬的刺猬，痒痒的拂过他的脸颊。他伸出手轻轻顺了顺，捋过鬓角冒出来的一根不易察觉的白发。

“我也很想你。”


	22. “恨这阴影太暗 暗到像灵魂 缠在我附近”

33+34

“恨这阴影太暗 暗到像灵魂 缠在我附近”

令吴磊没想到的是，在加拿大的最末一天，他见到了不曾想到的人。

望见来给他们开门的老妇人温和体谅到的眼睛，吴磊瞬间明白了刘昊然一大早就神神秘秘说要带他们去见的“老朋友”，究竟是什么身份。

从那双被皱纹包覆、蒙上岁月微尘的深棕色瞳孔里，他似乎窥见了曾被这双眼睛尽收在内的，刘昊然那些黯淡无望的时日。在他几年前陪刘昊然回来复诊时，刘昊然就曾为无缘见到她而遗憾。他知道眼前的人曾在刘昊然最低谷时照看过他，给只身在异乡浪游的他质朴的温情，和近乎母亲般的慈爱，因而他连带着也对她心存感念。

数年的婚姻生活让他熟知刘昊然和母亲的相处方式，不得不说父母相对更为年迈，对刘昊然还是产生了相当的影响，催他早熟，也使他惯于把想法向内收。他们新婚后的头一年，一起回刘昊然老家过了个仓促的年后要返程时，吴磊曾看到刘昊然的妈妈一大早便起身给他们整理行装，刘昊然脸上始终带有些微局促和不耐，还被他暗中打了一下手背。但他明白，这也是母子间特有的一种相处。

在他们决定分开的那段时间，他出于忧心，也曾试探过关于刘昊然的病情家人是否知情，刘昊然像是很意外般望着他，最终只是笑笑。

“磊磊，你觉得我这个样子，还能让我妈知道吗？”

他无言以对，他自然明白刘昊然生命中时常随行的紧迫和不安，有多少比重来自父母的年纪。他还记得他和刘昊然新婚那年，当时他们两个人不过二十一岁和二十三岁，即使抛开他们当红艺人的身份不谈，放在如今，也是早到让人吃惊的年纪。婚礼结束当晚，他躺在刘昊然怀里，两个人漫无边际的聊天时，刘昊然忽然说，“我曾经跟我妈许诺，要早点结婚，早点让她抱孙子。总算是没食言。”

这种仿佛任务完成卸下重担般的语气，多少显得有些煞风景，他却觉得刘昊然很可爱，也有点可怜。他仿佛能看到只有三岁的刘昊然，趴在地上用蜡笔胡乱涂鸦，奶声奶气许诺“妈妈，以后我要让你住大房子”，而后十几年过去，直到赚到人生中第一笔算得上大数目的钱，他才松下一口气。

他无法想象刘昊然究竟把承诺和责任看得有多重，他把手抵上刘昊然的胸腔，暗自猜度，那颗在沉稳搏动的心脏里，像这样的，他给自己列下的明明白白的一笔账，兑现的，未兑现的，又究竟还有多少。

无论如何，眼前这个德国老太太，在刘昊然那些需要关怀却又乏人照料的日子里，多少曾短暂替代了母亲的角色，见证他和病魔抗争，陪伴他迎来人生中第二个第三个孩子。过程波折自不必提，但总算也是另一种圆满。

曾被珍而重之交到刘昊然手里的，那一对用钩针钩出花边裙摆，有黑色珠子眼睛的娃娃，至今仍被可可粒粒好好的收在她们小床的床头。

Rita的房间很小，但很整洁，铺有红白格纹的桌布，窗边瓷白花瓶里插着松果和木棉花。果冻拉着可可粒粒好奇的围在墙边看壁炉里的火苗，旁边还有一只偎在炉火边打盹的猫。老太太从厨房端出浇了蜜糖的热乎乎的苹果派，刘昊然笑得露出虎牙，乖巧的一一接过分装好的有漂亮花纹的小碟子。

趁Rita转回厨房拿茶具，吴磊碰了碰那个一点没把自己当外人的人：

“人家是给孩子吃的。”

“我也是小朋友嘛。”

刘昊然吮去流到手指上的糖浆，把另一块递给他，“你也是。”

Rita的英文带有口音，一晃五年过去，老太太的听力也在衰退，即使是吴磊，也觉得言语沟通不算顺畅，但气氛仍是温暖的。桌上有个旧相框，略有磨损的玻璃下嵌着一张年轻人的照片，rita介绍说是自己的儿子，又比划着刘昊然的身高再往上一点点的位置。刘昊然偷偷踮了踮脚尖，老太太摸摸他的头，他笑着缩起脖子。

从Rita家辞别，走出一段距离，吴磊才开口。

“说了什么？”

出门前，他曾眼见着刘昊然和Rita躲在房间另一侧悄声说话，刘昊然要弯腰低头才能接近老太太的身高，虚心接受后还拍拍rita的背，似是要她安心。

“不告诉你。”

刘昊然眯起眼睛，脸上浮起些许笑意。

昨晚一夜大风，一家人早早在酒店窝了一晚。所幸今天是个晴朗干冷的好天气，天空蓝得仿佛浓重的油画颜料，被清瘦的桦木枝干刺破。他眯起眼睛，望向身边他和吴磊制造出的三个小小结晶，低头走在前面踢着石子的、俨然已是一个少年的果冻，戴着小熊帽子、穿着毛茸茸小外套和格子短裙，手牵手摇摇晃晃的一对小女儿。他们身上带有吴磊的血脉，他自己的血脉，以及他们从父母那里遗传来的种种，他的单眼皮，吴磊的长睫毛，他白到透明且怎么晒都还回得来的皮肤，吴磊剪短时能看出带有一点微卷的头发。他们及他们所爱之人的基因，被一点点梳理，最终编纂成册。

他悄悄牵住了吴磊的手，那些柔软的指头在他掌心里有一瞬紧张，但是最终轻轻的攀住了他的手指。

“现在才觉得，我真正走出来了。从那个疗养院里。”

吴磊的新作《蜻蜓》最终定在元旦档，和一部喜剧片一部动画电影撞期。在一片温馨欢乐的海报当中，稍显灰暗的《蜻蜓》略有些格格不入，正像置身都市繁华中的卢晚亭。以感性的角度来说或，他觉得这样的安排不错，新旧交接时，种种过往都被留在身后，要破镜重圆，也会走向新生。

自加拿大回来后，刘昊然就显得格外忙碌。这人总是这样，一旦忙起来就容易窝到一个人的壳里去，吴磊习惯了他，索性不去管，等他主动找过来。直到前两天，刘昊然才带点愧意的提出，给他和孩子们约了团年饭。

距离首映不过几天时间，一条热搜甫一出现就登顶热一，后面理所当然的缀了“爆”。

寥寥数字，但无论从哪个层面来说，都足够吸引目光：“刘昊然吴磊疑复合”。

吴磊一早有这样的心理准备，毕竟出门数日时间，他和刘昊然几乎寸步不离，有心捕捉的话大把机会。但他仍没预料到被拍得这样清楚，虽然目前流出来的图只有两个背影，但毕竟曾经多年爱侣，各自都是曝光率颇高的演员，观众早已熟悉他们的体型身高，以及走在一起的些微高度差。穿着白色长外套的刘昊然和焦糖色大衣的吴磊，大儿子在前面调皮的倒退着走，两个裹成小熊的小姑娘跟在后面，秋日的多伦多晴冷和煦，氛围意外的温馨和谐。

陆予白第一时间待人去找人沟通，消失了近一天，直到深夜，吴磊才重新等来他的电话。

“那小孩，心思还挺深。”

陆予白的话里带着点保留，“磊磊，你得有个准备，对方手里还有照片。”

吴磊莫名有些心虚，他近期的保密工作做得很好，甚至连陆予白都不清楚他和刘昊然究竟到了哪一步。他只能暗暗祈祷，从Rita家离开后的家庭野餐，果冻起哄要“爸爸亲亲daddy”的那个瞬间，不曾被人打扰。

“再过几天就首映了，磊磊，我知道你拍这部戏很走心，咱们都明白，这个电影对你很重要。”

吴磊带有歉疚的陪笑：“我是不是又给你找活干了？”

陆予白也笑了，“看微信。”

陆予白给他发来一张《蜻蜓》拍摄期间的花絮，当时正是大夜戏候场，他和郑冉各自裹着外套在椅子上酝酿情绪。不得不说那孩子有张为文艺片而生的脸，即使这么高糊的抓拍，他若有所思的表情也像一幕精心构思的电影镜头。

“磊磊，我们这边之前讨论的结果是把这个放出去，把吃瓜的点往回收一收。”

陆予白语气深沉，叫人听不出内里有几分试探，

“你怎么想？”

吴磊深吸口气，他决定索性坦荡一些。

“予白，我们还有别的办法吗？”

电话那端微微一顿，”你跟昊然……”

“我不知道。”

到这一刻他才真切的意识到，横亘在他和刘昊然之间的是什么。

这些天他也时时在思考，如果他真的和这个人重新走到一起。然而仅仅是互相朝对方迈出第一步的举动，已然显得处处如履薄冰。

按照之前约定的时间，吴磊到了定期到访的医院。这些年他一直约同一个医生给他做管理发情期的治疗，相较医患关系而言更像是一个知心的老友。这个人在业内颇有名气，据说是他们这行里的omega之间共同的秘密。

说是医院，其实是设在距离医院不远位置的一处诊疗所，只对少数人开放，自然，出入其中的往往是同行。在这一点上，吴磊一向很放心，这间诊疗所会在就诊时间的预约上做好管理，保证他从来到走，见到的都只有医护人员。诚然他没什么见不得人的，但对他们这一行而言，自我保护从来都很重要。

偏偏这一天，他遇到了从没想过会在这个场合遇见的人。

那孩子，他有些出神的想，今年该有多大了，二十四还是二十五？

不管他怎样目不斜视，在他眼前走过去的，身形一如既往纤细高挑，在这样的天气里只穿了米色大衣和苔绿色针织，细长双腿包裹在紧窄长裤和马丁靴里，头发似乎是漂染过后褪色，呈现出几近透明的淡亚麻色的，无疑是祁怀恩没错。

娱乐圈说到底是个圈，这些年，他自然不可能全然避开祁怀恩。这些年他也曾不断自问，对于祁怀恩的存在，他到底是怎样的心情。然而尘封太久，哪怕最初仅仅是细微绒刺，如今也变作死结，仅凭他自己的能量，尚无法自我开解。

他早已学会了心下百转千回，脸上却不带一丝痕迹，对那个方向，他连一个眼神也不曾多给，打定主意作出没看到的表象自顾自走开。

令他意外的是，那孩子显然也看到了他，目光很快在他身上落定，似乎在逼迫自己什么决心般，脚步急促的朝着他走过来。

“磊哥。”

终于开口了，吴磊有些恍惚的想。从他在刘昊然的花边新闻里真切的看到这个名字起，到现在已有六年，祁怀恩其人，似乎永远只存在于他噩梦中的一隅。他盯着眼前淡色的微微开阖的嘴唇，在他面前的，无疑是一个活生生的，真实可感的人。

“哥，我能跟你说几句话吗？”

吴磊不置可否，静静站定，等待对方下一步动作。曾做过模特的祁怀恩比他想象中还要高，他不禁暗想，以刘昊然的身高，要吻上去，恐怕也只能到下颌。

他强迫自己定下心神，很快把这个念头从脑海中摒去。

”其实这些年我一直都很想跟你说清楚，哥。”

祁怀恩从包里翻了一张名片递给他，

“如果你还愿意听的话。”

这场显得特殊的面谈，约在一间会员制的日式酒馆。

吴磊自然明白，应下这个邀约，对对方来说或许不过是卸下所谓良知的重负，或是其他什么不为他所知的目的，但对他而言，无疑意味着要将那段包覆在猜忌伤害里显得混沌的日子，从伤痂的最末一层揭起。在作出决定前的一晚，他也曾思忖良久，女儿们甜睡在他身边，他久久翻看着在约克大学拍下的第一张也是目前仅有的一张全家福。

从加拿大回来后，刘昊然出现在这个家的次数渐渐频密，几乎已经算是另一个主人。那张名片被他捏在掌心，他想过许多次置之不理，去投入他摆在面前的新一段人生，任由命定的吸引把他和刘昊然重新推聚在一起，给他们最终的答案。但如果说他对过往不再有任何疑惧，他自问不能给出这个断言。

刘昊然一向是个很好的人，很好的alpha，很好的伴侣，很好的父亲。现在仍是。理智，决断，条分缕析，面对他时大部分时间非常温和，足够自省自制，也足够理解他。纵使他们之间有过种种不堪，但以目前的形势来看，刘昊然仍然是一个极佳的、适合共度余生相偕白头的伴侣，然而正是因为如此，去想象他曾因与另一个人的一面之缘而失序，想象那双从来只凝视着他、为他流过许多眼泪的眼睛曾被另一个更为年轻窈窕的身影占有，仅仅是有这种可能，就不免让人生出寒意。

曾缠绕他，扼住咽喉遮蔽双眼的阴影，一早已像他的密友，常伴灵魂。

他想自己原本就有权利了解那段曾经，即使是从另一个当事人口中。

今晚原本是他和刘昊然约好的时间，被他提出取消后，刘昊然很是不乐意，哼哼唧唧撒了许久的娇。

在他出门前，刘昊然的微信又追过来，仿佛对他的所思所想一举一动一早洞悉：“你怎么了？”

他无心回复。

直至现在，他在与祁怀恩约定的包间坐定，手机里仍有一条已读未回的消息。

“磊磊，可能是我又犯病了，但是不管你要去做什么，请让我知道，好吗？”

吴磊咬紧嘴唇，按下锁屏。

他打算让今晚即将发生的一切成为永久的秘密。

他试图从面前这个年轻人脸上看到曾经的他，但他失败了。这些年他听闻祁怀恩许多消息，都不是那么光彩，像是酒驾，或者疑似吸毒。他们这行盛行红气养人的说法，不得不说自有它的道理在，相较六年前偷拍照上那个即使模糊仍然清秀鲜丽的侧影，他眼前的祁怀恩显得苍白衰弱。比起这些，他的眼光不免落在对方后颈的纱布上，身为同一性别，他自然知道那意味着什么。事实上上次在诊疗所碰面时，他已经注意到了这一点。他无从想象对方经历过什么，但即使他们曾站在对立的位置，看着一个年轻的生命过早衰萎，始终不是一件叫人愉快的事。

“其实我是真的喜欢过他。”

听到这样单刀直入的开场白，吴磊丝毫不觉意外。他没有开口，只等待对方继续。

“哥。我现在没什么好顾虑的了，也没有什么想要的，就是想说几句真话，在我还有机会能见到你的时候。”

蓬乱褪色的头发和黑色口罩的遮掩下，那双望着他的眼睛倒是意外的真切诚恳。

“其实我一直都觉得很羡慕你们。你们结婚那年，我十二岁，已经是练习生了。本来我十六岁就有机会出道的，但是有前辈一直偷我东西，剪坏我表演用的衣服，我当时还是太小，没咽下那口气。后来他出道了，我没有，因为我打人。

“有时候我会觉得很不公平，你跟昊然哥，你们好像什么都有。但是对我们这些人来说，只是想得到其中任何一样，都要用同等价格，甚至更昂贵的东西去换。

“我有我自己的老板，或者用他们的话说，叫金主吧。一直都有。因为我想拍戏，拍戏能红。他能给我一些小角色，男四男五，或者更小。有时候运气好能在微博上被提起来几句，评论底下啊啊啊啊一波，最后还是什么都没有。但是我却用了很多东西去换，我给他打过两个孩子，那时候我才刚分化多久呢，医院就说我以后不能生了。那个时候，你和昊然哥的小朋友都四岁了。”

祁怀恩歪着脑袋笑了一下，弯起的笑眼仍显得很天真，但眼睛下方有浓重的青灰的暗影。

“哥，你没想过吧？在你的世界之外，还会有我们这样的人。

“其实我一开始是没想过要和他怎么样的，我就是觉得他很不一样。那时候我和他拍过戏，很小的角色啦，但是跟他还算是有两句对话。我这边想攀个高枝稍微炒一下，因为我是林翩翩下部戏的男主，当时谁都知道他照顾林翩翩，那我多少也算有点面子。但是他那边拒绝得很正经，我反而觉得这男人挺有意思。明明年纪也不大，又是在这个圈子里的人，有时候却像个小老头一样。然后，我认识人还算不少，就听说了一点，说你们当时……也不是像表面上看起来那么好。

“后来在一个活动结束后，我曾经看到过昊然哥一个人在外面抽烟，抽得挺凶，我一直看到他抽到第二根，我就凑上去给他点烟。我和我那个人，就是这么认识的，他说我的味道特别甜，没有alpha低落的时候能拒绝我……那时候我还真就信了。”

吴磊抱起手臂静静的听着这番在他计划外的告白，他承认祁怀恩的气味很甜，是会受alpha欢迎的那种，像茉莉，又像是晶莹剔透的绿葡萄。但现在很显然这孩子做了手术，周身的甜美中掺杂了一种近似铁锈的生硬。

“没想到他还是很抗拒。我就想，你是把他怎么了，我只是靠近坐了一点，他就简直浑身的毛都炸起来了。但是他当时对我而言，不仅和我跟过的那些人不一样，手上的东西也比他们多。不过是要我拿更贵的东西去换，我想。后来我找人拍了我跟他，这个我做得多了，效果比我想象中还好。

“我确实也是把他逼急了……后来听说他那段时间情绪一直不太好。”

祁怀恩敛下目光，却不见得有丝毫悔意。不如说从头到尾，祁怀恩的态度之直白，近乎烂漫，仿佛一个孩子说起自己的恶作剧，而丝毫不觉个中残忍。

“后面我跟着去了加拿大，其实完全是为了蹭热度，毕竟当时昊然哥去留学的事闹得挺大的。我不是什么读书的料，在那边我还碰了不该碰的，没几个月就回来了。那期间，昊然哥找过我。

“他什么人也没带，就是跟我谈，想让我跟你说清楚。我觉得他肯定知道我背后有过什么动作，但他说话还是很给我面子。”

说到这里，祁怀恩微微一顿，整个晚上第一次显出些许遮掩来。

“磊哥。我不知道他后来有没有给你看……当时他写了一封很长的信给你，纯手写。你不用管我是怎么知道的，其实我找你，主要就是为了说这件事。”

“我当时都有点害怕了，我是真的没想过这个年代还有人写手写信，用钢笔，十几页。我不敢细看，翻到最后，最后有一句话，说还是想跟你白头到老，然后又划掉，又写上，旁边还有很多水印，整张纸都是皱的，我想他写这些的时候肯定哭得很凶。就是那个瞬间，我开始觉得很没意思。

“说真的我很羡慕你，哥，我一直都很羡慕你。以前是想像你一样，童星就出道，几乎是一出生就在起跑线上，不缺资源。后来是想，我这辈子，也想有人一笔一划的写十几页纸给我。

“他当时状态挺差的，我就觉得挺可怜……为他，也为我自己。”

祁怀恩终于碰了面前被闲置整晚的酒杯，仰头一饮而尽。

“哥，我都打算退圈了。我知道，我也没资格跟你谈什么原谅不原谅的。我只是想跟你说，昊然哥没做错过什么，他挺惨的。”

吴磊见对方有总结致辞的意思，便开始收起自己随身的东西。他面前只有一杯冰水，一口也不曾碰过。

对面的孩子似乎急急的叫了一声“哥”，他仍没有抬头。

直到做好准备起身前，他才开了今晚第一次口：

“怀恩。”

望着对方明显受惊的表情，他想，这数年来缠绕他的梦魇，原来也并没有三头六臂或摄魂魅术，不过是个寻常小孩子罢了，谈不上城府，也并无多少瞒天过海的本事。但他丝毫不觉轻松或释然。

“我很高兴你能跟我说这些，但是，你不用来劝我信他。我跟他就算有问题，也是我们两个人的问题，和你没关系。你不用太放在心上。”

顿了顿，他又轻声说：

“既然打算从头来过，这一次就看好了再走吧。”

离开位于地下的酒馆后，吴磊漫无目的走了很久，感觉到有微凉的零星融化在脸颊上，睫毛缀上点点晶莹，才发觉下雪了。

北京悄无声息的迎来了第一场雪，仰头望去，暖黄的路灯灯光下无数晶莹飞落。

街边许多圣诞装饰仍未撤下，一个临时搭起的很小的舞台上，两个男孩正在继续他们并无多少观众的表演。主唱那个戴眼镜，锅盖头，圆脸，个子很高，乍一看去有点像十七岁的刘昊然，吴磊裹着大衣，站在拐角处不远不近的位置，听他来来回回唱，原来她不够爱我，为何我坐后备座。

仿佛拼图缺失的几片被寻回，重遇刘昊然以来，时常侵袭他的不知从何而来的怅然若失，也被一点点填满，弥合。他试图想象别人口中的那个刘昊然，在晚宴后一根接一根抽烟的，被年轻香甜的omega无章法的攻势和同他的七年之痒搅得心烦意乱，像只被困的野兽的，认真灌了墨水用他特有的笔体一笔一划写信给他，眼泪一次次打湿信纸的，一次次写下白头到老这四个字，又一遍遍涂去的。刘昊然不是会轻易出口这种话的人，他深知给出承诺对那个过分固执又很要强的男人来说意味着什么，因而更觉得这个举动叫人心疼。他一直觉得自己不懂那段时间的刘昊然究竟为何所困，在他看不到的地方，究竟在与什么抗争，现在他仍不算完全明了，但却觉得，这些困惑已不再是他心口的顽石。

他觉得有纯白正慢慢将他内心块垒覆没，一片晶莹之上，总算有足够的空间腾出，可以让一些新的东西生长。

准备回家时，吴磊收到一条微信消息，来自上次给刘昊然送药的那个小助理。那孩子虽不多话，但是个机灵活络的男孩，自从他和刘昊然的关系渐渐密切起来后，他就和这个男孩交换了微信。

点开后，他原本信步走向驾驶座的脚步一瞬停顿。

吴磊赶到那孩子发来的定位时已近午夜，隔着一道门，他仍听到刘昊然正通过扩音器调度现场。与和他在一起时低沉轻柔偶有撒娇的语气不同，那是工作中的刘昊然特有的干脆果决的声音。声音里没有丝毫异样，但听到扯着嗓子的喊声，他脸上阴云更甚。刘昊然的嗓子和他的胃一样是重灾区，那是自十几岁开始的独立生活留下的病根，每每身体防线薄弱时，这两处总是首当其冲。

推门溜出来的那一刻，刘昊然严肃的表情仍留在脸上，在看到他的瞬间，眉梢眼角才一瞬软化，气场敛去，换上心虚的神情。

这是他第一次看到做导演的刘昊然。

早在二十出头时刘昊然便有往这方面尝试的想法，当时吴磊还开玩笑说着去捧刘导的场，但十几年后的今天，第一次真正看到的这一刻，他只觉得心疼。这些天连他也不怎么见得到的刘昊然，戴着眼镜和帽子，白净的脸上挂着显眼的黑眼圈，胡子不知多久没刮，分明是连脸都没洗过的模样，嘴唇干裂，下唇一小块破皮处露出鲜红的嫩肉。

在他发话前，刘昊然像是做好准备要挨训一般，拉着他躲进休息室。

“又把你给惊动了。我没事儿，可能就是着点凉，”

刘昊然按着胃的位置，捉起他的手引他去摸，贴近他压低声音，

“你给暖暖就好了。”

吴磊沉着脸，把包放下，拍了拍沾了些雪粒的外套。刘昊然人坐在椅子上，眼光却一直紧紧跟着他转，他故意不理，直到刘昊然软声软气可怜的叫了声“磊磊”。

“你别这样，我害怕。”

吴磊紧盯着眼前这个数十分钟前在助理的微信描述里还“疼得站不住”的人，眼下看来却像什么都没发生过一般气定神闲，让他不由得想起祁怀恩口中那个抽烟抽到“身上都是苦味”，回家却不曾向他提过半个字的死命硬撑的男人。他觉得整晚被他压制着的情绪一忽反噬，压得他喘不过气，开口时声音是自己都不曾想到的冷厉：

“害怕是吗？现在，起来，跟我走。给我好好查清楚。”

他是亲眼见过刘昊然犯胃病时骇人的模样的。到了他们这个年纪，他时常想，丧气一点说，也没那么多心劲去计较是非，算是到了恩怨尽消的时候，唯独刘昊然像个不定时炸弹的胃，才是他这段时日最为忧心的所在。

这样也好，他想。虽然他也已经很疲惫，但不如就在今天，把他们之间的问题一笔勾销，身体上的，情感上的。

没想到对方却跟他讨价还价：

“磊磊，再给我两天时间行不行？就两天，这边离了我……”

他气到险些一巴掌打上去，刘昊然看了看他收紧的手指，举手投降：

“好，好。”

他又小声嘀咕道，

“其实我也是害怕，身体怎么样我自己清楚，万一……”

吴磊声音颤抖着，眼泪在他开口前已经漫上：“闭嘴。”

“行，闭嘴。”

刘昊然比划了个拉上拉链的手势，顺从的站起来，却一时忘记了怀里抱着的外套和热水袋，乱七八糟掉了一地。吴磊把他狠狠的重新按回座位上，拉下自己的围巾把他从脖子到脑袋包起来，给他裹上外套。他极力控制着，却仍有眼泪滑下来，落在因为陪他看过雪而沾有些许晶莹的围巾上。

刘昊然仰头看着他，傻笑：“你别这样，你这样我觉得我跟回不来了似……”

吴磊没接话，正好套到袖子，他一声不吭寻到大臂肉最多最软的地方，狠狠掐了一把，终于成功让对方噤声。

这一下刘昊然直到后来的数年还反复提起，形容为“疼得到下车都没说出来话”。

刘昊然的胃镜约在隔天上午，晚上吴磊走进病房时，刘昊然正坐在床边，对着护士刚给的一杯蓝色液体愁眉苦脸。

吴磊把装了两件换洗衣服和毯子的背包放在床头桌上，一边问他，

“不好喝？”

“不是，太多了，实在喝不下去了。让我缓缓。”

刘昊然把杯子丢开，分明是不想再碰一丁点的模样，顿了顿，对着他伸出手。

“抱抱。”

吴磊顺着他坐在床边，刘昊然从背后把他揽在怀里，起先还只是在他颈间颊边嗅嗅，后来索性埋在他怀里不肯抬头。

“好香。”

他叹了口气，像满足又像诉苦般，

“闻了一天医院的味，烦都快烦死了。”

吴磊顺了顺他的背。即使这人不开口他也明白，从进入这个房间开始，他就感觉到刘昊然的气味不稳，显得焦躁难安。

“好了，”

他重新拿回被冷落的杯子，放到刘昊然仍显得干燥失色的唇边，

“快点喝完，早点睡觉。”

“不睡。睡了你就走了。”

刘昊然躲开杯子凑近他，在贴上他嘴唇的瞬间又改了主意，最后一个轻柔的吻落在他脸颊上。

“嘴里都是药味，就不让你尝到了。”

刘昊然贴在他颈窝低声说着，手已经不安分的从下摆探进柔软的毛衫，抚摸柔滑的腰线。

“爸爸羞羞！”

再次被清脆响亮的童音打断，有过前车之鉴的两个人都是本能一惊。吴磊匆匆从床上站起来，再晚上半分钟，他就是整个人被压倒在床上的模样了。

在病房门口探出小脑袋的粒粒正含着奶酪棒冲他们挤眼睛坏笑，今天降温，小公主裹得像个粉色的长了短腿的毛绒球。吴磊走过去蹲下来，把歪到一边的猫耳朵针织帽拉好，从口袋里掏出乳霜纸擦擦被融化的奶酪棒弄脏的小脸，问，

“姑姑呢？”

“在后面。”

“又跑这么快。”

吴磊在翘翘的小鼻尖上轻捏一下，拍拍小脑袋，

“去找姑姑和姐姐，把她们带过来，乖。”

“早说闺女也来啊……”

刘昊然只来得及发出一声闷闷的抱怨，就被推开门咚咚咚跑进来的两个小家伙抱了个满怀，病房里瞬间热闹起来。

“爸爸！”

“爸爸这个是什么？苦吗？”

看着英雄主义发作的刘昊然把杯子里剩下的一大半“魔法液体”一饮而尽，引得两个小姑娘拍着胖乎乎的小手，吴磊暗想，让吴悦帮忙把两个宝贝带来，无疑是个再正确不过的决定。如果只有他一个人来，以刘昊然在他面前的磨人程度，能磨蹭到后半夜。

吴磊把带来的绒毯铺开，看着坐在床上的人仍面色如常，还是忍不住叮嘱：

“不舒服的话赶紧叫护士。”

“没事儿。”

刘昊然满不在乎的抬手蹭了蹭鼻尖，又去拖他的手，小声说，

“能不走吗？”

吴磊早就料到会有这么一回，只管低头把一些零碎东西往包里收。刘昊然得不到回应，自言自语般解嘲道，

“年纪大了，特别怕一个人待着。”

”明天早点来陪你。”

说完这句，面前絮絮叨叨的人反而没了声息。吴磊觉出不对抬头去看时，刘昊然像是赌气般躺平，半张脸缩在他带来的绒毯里，嘴角正认真的使劲往下坠。

“怎么了？”

吴磊去掰他垮下来的嘴角，眼见下垂的眼尾甚至藏了隐隐一点水光，他顿时不知该气还是该笑：

“一把年纪了，你还能不能行了刘昊然。”

“好了，晚安。”

趁对方仍负气不吭声时，吴磊俯下身，在他额头落下极轻的一吻。

从胃镜室被推出来后，麻醉药在刘昊然身上作用的时间比预想中要长出许多。

吴磊看着在床上缩成一团的人，十几分钟前他实在忍不住上前推了推他叫了声名字，这人只勉强哼了一声算是回应，跟着又迷迷糊糊，仍是不太清醒的模样。刘昊然惯常用撒娇和表面示弱作为利器，但即使吴磊，也极少见过他真正脆弱的时刻。五官都松弛下来的模样，使得他不太像刘昊然了，只眉头还微微拧着。听护士说他昨晚一夜没睡，此刻整个人显得憔悴异常，嘴上被他自己撕破的伤口处结了痂，周围起了层层白色干燥的皮。

吴磊拉起他一直紧缩着放在颊边的手，那只手软软的没有半分气力，只有修长的指节还像是刘昊然的样子。

“刘昊然。”

开口前眼眶已被濡湿，吴磊极力维持着，带着一点笑意柔声问，

“你怎么了啊？”

那只手眼看要从他掌心滑下去，他觉得像是提前把几十年后的事预演，连忙紧紧握住，忍不住又叫了一声，

“刘昊然。”

这次他终于得到了回应，含糊得几乎不成句，需要他把耳朵凑近微微翕动的嘴唇才勉强听清：

“没事……”

吴磊被他迷糊得分不清今夕何夕的模样逗笑了，眼泪顺着弧度柔和的鼻梁一再滑下来：“没事倒是醒醒啊？”

刘昊然小幅度的摇了摇头，这次口齿稍微清晰了些：“别哭。”

吴磊再忍不住，丢下他像断电的机械人一般的手，冲出房间平复。

“没事，麻醉可能有点多，要么就是他对这个敏感。”

吴磊抬眼望向自己姐姐，直到今天他还没有跟家里谈起他和刘昊然的关系进展，不免心虚。吴悦却显得很平淡，仿佛他们之前的那些事不曾发生一般。

“休息会吧，他一会就好了。”

吴磊闭上眼睛靠在椅背上，昨晚他同样一夜难眠，早上六七点又起身往医院赶，也在体力的临界。过了不知多久，一只小手晃了晃他的衣角。

“daddy，爸爸醒了。”

小姑娘显然也没有这么长时间看着不会动不会笑的爸爸，声音小小的，大眼睛里带着一丝不安。吴悦把小家伙抱在怀里，逗她道，

“可可去问问爸爸，爸爸叫什么名字？”

人是醒了但显然神志没有归位的刘昊然吃力的眨着眼睛，显出努力分辨女儿脆嫩童音的模样，想了许久，忽然转向一边的吴磊，一字一顿的：“我，叫什么？”

一时间从两个小家伙，到吴悦，连吴磊都被逗笑了。刘昊然眉头紧蹙，还在努力试图拉回不受控的思维一般。

直到吴悦带着可可粒粒出去了，吴磊才放心在床边坐下，揉了揉刘昊然仍拧紧的眉间。

“没事，不知道就不知道了吧。不嫌弃你。”

他坐在床边，用纱布蘸水把刘昊然干裂的嘴唇濡湿，小心翼翼涂上润唇膏。他出门前随手塞在口袋里的这一款是青苹果味，眼见刘昊然本能伸出一点舌尖，吴磊把他的脸捏住：“别舔。”

窗外又开始下雪，吴磊上前拉开一点点窗帘，刘昊然像小孩子一样用两只手背去捂眼睛。

“刘昊然。”

“……嗯。”

“你打算什么时候把那封信给我看？”

看着刘昊然又开始皱眉，困惑的眨巴眼睛，吴磊笑了，揉揉他的脸。

“你说过还想跟我过一辈子的，我就暂时当真了。给我好好的，知道了吗？”


	23. “我怕病了等于失了宠”

35

步入三十岁后，刘昊然的生活多出了许多不曾想过的经历。

尽管他一向足够聪明颖悟，早在同龄人尚懵懂的二十岁，那段可以称得上他人生的高光时间，他已觉得自己熟谙这个世界的规则，可以得心应手。但即使是对他而言，每当他步入下一个阶段，生活总能呈现出全然不同的面目，使得他在后来的日子里也同任何一个庸常凡人一般疲于应对。比如眼下，他就从未想到过，向来是各大电影首映场的常客，一度被调侃“住在电影院里”的他，第一次看他最应支持的《蜻蜓》，是在疗养院附设的电影厅里。

他之前做胃镜和其他检查都安排在这家疗养院，入院是吴磊托朋友操办的，他才惊觉他的爱人已在他不知道的时候成长得更加妥帖周全。到了他们这个年纪，都明白身体一旦抗议意味着怎样的繁琐，几乎让他们两个之中更惯于张罗和安排的他微微歉疚起来。

这家位于城郊的疗养院开设不久，但连同附属的楼盘都经营得有声有色。他之前虽也有耳闻，但直至真正住进来才发现，这处看门脸与同类设施并无太大分别的建筑群，内里却别有千秋，仿照国外的先例建成了一座小镇的模样，窄而悠长的砖石小道，漂亮精巧的土红小楼，甚至还有一座带有喷泉的街心广场，踏入其中就叫人忘尽身在何处。

自从查过胃镜后，他才知道他对全麻的反应比一般人更甚，花了几乎整整一个下午才恢复神志后，他仍一连几天都精神不济，头痛，吐酸水，倒像是大病了一场。吴磊有电影宣传的重任在身，但仍不时来看他。

或许在这所人造小镇里时间的流淌自然放缓，连带他身体仍疲弱的缘故，他们之间的相处空前的像一对老夫老妻，仿佛此前的猜忌怨罹在这里都可以尽数勾销。不如说，他们之间的交流都在变少，有许多时候都在一起发呆，偶尔说话也是轻声慢语，有商有量的，空气温柔轻缓得叫他甚至有些无所适从。吴磊像任何一个普通的omega体贴自己的伴侣一般照料他，对他偶有怨言却从不冲他发火的温柔模样，让他觉得他们在渐渐朝父母那一代的相处模式靠拢。

他的病房像一间普通的居室，有浴室和厨房，小小的安静的两人空间里，吴磊帮他擦脸，洗头发刮胡子，给他按摩太阳穴。几天大风后终于捱到难得的放晴，吴磊陪他出去时，一只手握着他的手臂，像是搀扶。

如此往复后，刘昊然终于对过分优渥的生活提出异议：

“跟把我送到养老院了似的，哪用得着这样。”

他其实很贪恋吴磊的照料，颇有得便宜卖乖的架势。

吴磊也弯起唇角：“就当是提前预习吧。再不好好锻炼身体，以后早晚还要被我送来。”

大厅里整齐的码着一排自助轮椅，吴磊上前刷了一辆：“过来，让我练练推着你。”

两个人都带着半开玩笑的意味，但最终吴磊真的一路把他推过小街，来到他最经常散心的地方，一家书店。在角落里的书架上他发现一本薄薄的册子，最初伸手取下，是贪它名字够吉利，《花常好月常圆人长久》*。没料到竟然一口气翻了大半，读剧本一般。

这种纯粹讲情情爱爱的小说，即使在做了演员后，他仍然不怎么涉猎，觉得兴味索然。但最近，他总觉得自己明显变得柔软善感起来。看着故事的女主角在英俊健壮的暗恋对象和平凡温厚的旧识之间徘徊，他不知怎的忽而记起梁礼权的脸，囫囵的一直翻到最后，确认了主角最终的选择，才幼稚的放下一颗心。吴磊一直坐在旁边陪他，把他看得入迷就翘起来的二郎腿推下去，顺带拍一下膝盖。

“喜欢就借回去看，又不戴眼镜，累不累。”

吴磊放低音量说，

“被我关在这，挺没趣的吧？”

刘昊然笑笑，“你来了就有趣了。”

他们太熟悉彼此，有许多心思只存在于他们之间，彼此一戳即透。他明白吴磊这般劳心，是带有补偿他那段乏人看顾的至暗时间的意味。他们之间有太多需要修补和重建，这使得他心底泛酸。

他跟吴磊只在天色渐晚的时分才偷偷溜出去转一圈，去做成酒吧模样的营养餐厅坐上片刻。他依旧只能吃白粥，早在入院前他就明白，自己的情况绝非受寒或者旧病复发那般简单，一次贪嘴吃了几乎不加调料的半碗面而难受了大半晚后，他不得不服软，再次遵医嘱吃流质。偶尔吴磊会喂他两口盛在咖啡杯里的不加糖的栗子糊，已经算是极难得的换口。

餐厅里人不多，他想着，如果能一辈子待在这里，只有他们两个人，倒也不错。吴磊的手指蹭过他的掌心，他趁机轻轻把那只比他小上一圈的手握住。

这里的一砖一石他都已转遍，那家可以点播的电影院是他一早已盯上的。但吴磊不许他晚上还出来晃，到点就催他睡觉，比起之前，吴磊明显会更明确的表达对他的要求。他享受这种有人管束的感觉，但他从来都不是乖孩子，他仍然想偷偷犯个忌。

他带着一点恶作剧般的得意，溜进电影院前，拍了手里那张印有疗养院标志的特殊的电影票，给吴磊发过去。

没什么人，几乎算是包场。他喜欢这种小型的放映厅，还有紫米糊和无糖蘑菇饼干附赠。原本还是软软的懒在椅背里，带着久违的在银幕上看到他深爱的那张脸的期许和小孩子似的兴奋。然而镜头一出，他的脸色就变了。

他怎么也没想到，这部看海报有如水墨般清淡的作品，首个镜头便是一场极尽缠绵的情欲戏。他曾无数次爱抚过的那具身体，赤裸的坦诚在镜头前，被潮湿柔软的南方的风打磨得如同一具裹了绸缎的雕塑。镜头下吴磊的身形完美更甚从前，比存在于他记忆里的那些线条甚至更加曼妙，在腰际可人的收紧，胯部的曲线丰腴玲珑得几乎叫人忘却这仍是一具男性的身体。肌肤是闪着光的象牙色，一条长腿自陌生男人清瘦多骨的后背荡下来，脚趾收紧，指尖一片片天真的雪白粉红。

那两瓣蜜柚般微红饱满甜蜜的臀肉，毫无遮拦，直直的砸进他的脑子，叫他几乎喘不上气。

他一直紧收压抑着的性渴望，像一只闭合的蚌，被猝不及防的硬生生撬开，内里最脆弱的部分被利刃一条条剖离，取出的内核尚黏有血肉。

相对许多同类而言，他的动物性不算很重。但此刻由心到脑，只剩下一个念头：这是他的人。

仿佛他珍藏的艺术品，不过一朝闪失，便眼睁睁看着给拿去展出，被许多陌生的手抚触。

他看着镜头里他的爱人的背影，赤裸立在阳台上，一双骨节鲜明的男性的手给他披上衬衣。曾经只能为他所见的珍宝，被镜头忠诚的奉献给无数双眼睛观照，这个认知让他仿佛被一只无形的手攥住，胃和太阳穴一并紧缚般痛起来。

他算得上相当精神洁癖，在不断自我反思的那段最痛苦的时间里，他开始意识到，他会病，有相当一部分原因源于他的洁癖。就像他私人行程中被认出来就会一天都情绪高不起来，玩游戏被听出声音便索性关上电脑一样，他其实很有种宁愿玉碎的悲剧情结。犬齿深深陷进下唇，奇异的悲哀和愤怒充斥着他，他的眼泪快要掉下来了。

他难以想象，吴磊是怎样接下这样一部戏，不仅不曾问过他的意见，甚至连只言片语都不曾向他提起。

他自虐般直直望着那个叫亭亭的，有他爱的人的面目和身体的青年，诚然戏外的吴磊已经三十三岁了，但镜头里亭亭的眼神始终有种不谙世事的天真，卷发被汗水打湿，和长睫暧昧的融成一片潋滟的金色，脸上有熟艳的潮红和浅淡的斑点，使他看起来像是个柔软的洋娃娃。嵌在深邃眼窝里的双瞳缓缓抬起来，毫无避忌的冲镜头张开腿，只余白色衬衫的衣角掩住腿间，仿佛是他的绮梦里才会出现的吴磊，自他的妄念中活生生鲜灵灵的走出。一口明显是后天学来，但有种奇异的生涩可爱的广东话，柔声问，“你中唔中意…你个partner用口架？”

他大脑一空，整个人血液被冻结成冰。他悲哀且难堪的发现，他勃起了。

在这之前，唯独在对着二十年老友时，他曾经坦诚过，他这些年，是真真正正的孑然一身。两个人都是alpha，识于微时，很多事便不再避忌。他们都知道alpha的劣性，再驯良的动物也始终是动物。

”早知道你这么素，给你送两个人过去。”

“滚。”

他们这个性别，歧视一点说就是未进化，即使再怎样强悍理智的同类，面对编写在基因里的原始的本能需求时，也难免丢盔弃甲。两个alpha凑在一起口无遮拦，笑过骂过后，在好友略带同情的眼神里，他带一点自嘲的想，这世上像他这样守身的alpha，说是要送进研究所保护起来，也毫不为过。

真要细数起来，一千多个日夜，连他自己也不知道如何捱过。如果继续维持一个人的状态或许他还可以撑更久，但是就在几天前，十六岁时就被他烙下印记的omega还在他身边，和他同床共枕过，此刻那种几乎淌进他血液里的玫瑰酒的芳醇，化作柔软的凶器，紧紧扼住他的咽喉。他拼命掩饰，极力克制着自身味道的外泄，整个人像是刚从水里抬起头来。他这两天身体状态正处在低谷，几乎丧失了对自身信息素的管控，那些无处安放的欲望正凶狠的反扑他，让他连稍作挣扎的气力都没有，便臣服于alpha的劣根下。

他曾以为自己已足够清心，独居的数年间他过得相当规律，高度自律的生活最能和食色之欲相抵。况且他已年届不惑，是该到了看开放下的年纪。

他记起前些天翻过那本册子，里面一个角色曾这样说：“我十八岁时，以为人到三十岁已经无憾；又如果活到四五十岁，便会自动升为智慧中年；到了六十岁，可以御风而行。”

可不是，他也曾几乎以为自己快要得道：一直在减肥，吃也吃得清淡，他早已不是曾经那个一放假就纵容自己胖上十多斤又几天就能瘦回来的年纪，早已习惯了屈服于营养师配给的定餐；在口腹上仅有的乐趣是喝茶，有了些心得，还准备开一家自己的茶馆；每天晚上都安排了减脂运动，累到力竭自然会坦然睡去，极少有绮梦。他仍爱着吴磊，他想，但那是被种种际遇一重重提纯过的爱，他自认为早已不再像当年十几岁小男孩般，口干舌燥肖想着爱侣的身体。

但在多伦多的一晚，却把他对自己的认知击得粉碎。起因不过是他无意中喝了一种酒，苹果味，甜而黏，丝绒般拂拭过喉咙乃至百骸，后劲却极呛辣。电流自下颌骨流到枕骨的感受，叫他几乎第一秒就记起了吴磊，只有吴磊能给他这种感觉，细腻的皮肤咬在他的犬齿间时的滑腻，臀瓣抵在他的胯骨时的契合，仿佛本就是自他身体里取出的一部分，混合了他的血肉和爱恋，揉成软腻的印泥，忠诚刻印下他骨肉灵欲的形状。他此生，只有在和吴磊灵肉相交的那些时刻，才有这种灵魂都被撕裂，自断口处留下血和蜜汁的感受。

尘封的身体记忆从肌肉和骨骼深处被一一激活，使他自骨缝间生出难耐的痒，有如伤口愈合，神经末梢细细重建。面对庞然陌生的欲望，他如十七岁那年一般无措。

现在想来，他想，那本旧书诚不欺我，七情六欲，有时会追随人的一生。

而何其有幸，当时的吴磊顺从了他。甜美熟秾的信息素仿佛玫瑰味道的黏合剂，把早已从内到外碎裂成一块块的他重新聚拢拼合。当时的他虽有酒精作用影响，但看来尚不致太过失常，只有他自己知道，内里的他在太过久违的情欲冲动下已近半疯。眼前的肌肤软腻香滑，叫他生出难以言喻的饥饿感，只恨不能把怀中躯体一口口吃进肚子里，字面意义的那种。然而他决不能让吴磊觉出半分异样，天知道他赤诚勇敢的爱人是怀着怎样近乎神一般的仁慈再次接纳了有罪的他，他不能再次把人惊扰。即便极力自控，他仍像个荒漠徒步时忽而发现一泓救命的甘美清泉的旅人，近乎狂喜的眼泪一再从滚烫的面颊滴下，握紧那细得不可思议的一捻纤腰时，他的手在凶狠的颤抖。

同样，也没有人知道他是怀着怎样的心情被迫从吴磊身体里狼狈的退出来。那天在游戏室，一款复古游戏里他幼稚的大杀四方，对战时把果冻气得用小拳头直捶他。那一晚他几乎没睡过，枕边人散发着惑人的甜香睡在他怀里，蜜色的皮肤在任何时刻都滑腻得仿佛有层莹光，叫人想起珍珠、贝母和天鹅绒，唇边带有一丝安恬的笑意。他用大拇指指腹轻轻拂过那片薄薄的上唇，唇瓣被骨骼绷成一线，稍稍探进唇缝才能感受到内里藏着的丰润柔软。整张脸能被他的虎口拿捏住，仿佛一件艺术品，需要用指尖拈碎了细细玩赏。

他苦笑的想，不知幸或不幸，他的宝贝仍然带有与生俱来的天真，在他怀内这般好眠，而丝毫不觉一个被打断后的alpha是何等危险。

他实在躁郁难纾，又不敢躺在床上守着吴磊唐突，最后只得又起身溜进浴室。他一手撑着墙，光脚直接踩在地上，大理石的冰冷能让他恢复些许理智。被自渎的高潮吞没时，他忍不住仰头闭上眼睛，叫出吴磊的名字，有滚热黏腻的液体顺着指缝滴下来。不应期总是脆弱的，他觉得空前孤独且迷惘，像一个初临人世的婴孩，他几乎跌跌撞撞的回到吴磊怀里，极力把自己缩起来，眼泪滴在吴磊睡袍的前襟。

他不知道自己是怎么离开电影院的，沿着曲折的小巷走了很久，直到查房时间的最后一秒才赶回房间。放空的躺了许久，才发觉吴磊给他发过微信，甚至打了一个电话。

他叹口气拨回去，接通后，一时间两边都没有人说话。

吴磊先开了口，带着笑意：

“生气了？”

近来的吴磊面对他时总是这种逗孩子般的语气，平时他很受用，在今天却只觉得莫名烦躁。他本能接口：“我生什么气？”

他也知道自己脾气实在算不上好，吴磊对他不高兴时的反应太过熟知，欲盖弥彰只能显得他幼稚。后脑又开始隐痛，他只觉得有野兽要撕开他的皮肉出笼。他想这是alpha在漫长进化中累积形成的原始劣性，他们这个性别，是天生的猎手，如今他的猎物一直柔软乖顺的常伴左右，他压抑已久的动物性征终致反扑。

“没有就好。”吴磊极温顺的轻声说，“还以为你怎么了，想去看看你的。”

“别来。”

被他下意识出声阻止后，电话那端的吴磊明显微微一怔。

“别来，吴磊，”

他压低声音，因为需要动用身心意志与自身的狂潮相抗衡，带有一点挣扎喘息，

“我可不保证不会做出什么事来。”

那端沉默许久，再开口时带有了然的体谅，和一丝羞赧：“你想的话，也不是不可以。”

那一刻他脑中闪过电火花，迅速带过一串画面：吴磊扮演的卢晚亭，躺在另外一个主角——他甚至忘记了那个角色叫什么——狭窄逼仄的出租房里，周身赤裸，仿佛破布包着的珍珠，有一只手在画布上勾勒他，他神情坦荡而天真，腰间柔软的曲线堆叠出肉浪。

下一秒他就记起那个陌生的同性怎样和吴磊接吻，沉默凶狠的咬噬那对嘴唇，吴磊的手无措的向后按在画架上，留下稚嫩的指痕，小腹和脚踝都溅有打翻的白色颜料。

就算他再不愿意承认，吴磊此前的任何一部作品，都没有这样把他的肉体之美表现到极致。

每一次因爱侣盛放的肉欲激起快感的同时，都伴有他的珍宝被同类觊觎占有的威胁，他觉得不安，觉得凄惶创痛，必须抓紧一些什么，不然他会再一次从内里崩溃。

他听到自己仿佛捉住一根救命浮木般急切的问，“那，我能去找你吗？”

电话那端沉默了片刻，然而仅仅是片刻，他都觉得不能呼吸，他可怜的心脏仿佛握在吴磊手里，被肆意拿捏。

“去护士站说一声。”

记不清有多久不曾试过午夜驱车去见他的爱人，一路上他濒危又狂热的兴奋着，微微发着烧，眼睛都被灼得干痛。门被打开的瞬间他才意识到自己形容何等狼狈，吴磊不来的日子他便犯懒，头发散乱，胡子没刮，甚至羽绒服底下连病号服都忘记换过。然而他的感官敏锐到极限，哪怕一丝玫瑰味的气息也会使他近乎贪婪的大口呼吸，觉得自己又一次活过来。

“都睡了，轻一点。”

吴磊带他摸黑进了客厅，打开一盏落地灯。一切不免微妙，明明他才是这个家的主人，孩子的父亲，此刻却像是偷情。

他顾不得许多，几乎溺水般倒进玫瑰气味的海里，吴磊被他凶狠的压在沙发上，不曾推拒他，只轻轻拍着他的肩背。

“今天是怎么了？”

“放心，磊磊，不用怕我，我什么都不做。就让我抱一会行吗？”

吴磊便顺从体谅的不再开口。

漫长静默的相拥后，他喃喃道，“我不想走了。”

“糊涂了吧？”

吴磊的声音带有一丝惊讶的笑意，

“这里是你的家，说什么走不走的。”

有这一句他近乎疯掉，本能近前去噬咬那双能吐出叫他似癫如狂的语句的薄唇。吴磊被他惊得低低喘了两声，手臂却紧紧环着他。

“好了，好了，把他们吵醒了。”

他整个晚上粒米未进，偏在这时，胃里发出一阵空响。吴磊被他逗笑了：“饿坏了吧？”

在病房他一天也不觉饿，但或许这里是他的家，是给他温饱的地方，他忽而觉得饥肠辘辘，忙用力点头。

他知道今晚无论如何不是发生什么的时机，他状态实在不好，身上沾满药水味道，这对他的玫瑰太不公平。他懒得像抽了骨头，躺在沙发上，吴磊在厨房给他煮宵夜，已经足够满足。

最终端上来的银丝面香滑温平，虽然仍是没有任何调料的，但自有本真的醇香。他从不知道自己相识二十年的爱人手艺有这样好，近乎感恩般，狼吞虎咽把两只小碗吃了个干净。

洗漱停当走进卧室，他才发现吴磊一早铺好了床，一条薄被和两个并排的枕头，再寻常不过画面，却已让他心下狂喜得几乎想叩谢命运。

”快点好起来，这里的一切，还有我，”

吴磊顿了顿，声音再放轻了些，

“都是你的。”

他分不清吴磊这话有多少是出自宽慰他，但仍觉得灵魂一轻，再回过神时他把吴磊压在怀里，近乎贪婪的索取口中的甘甜，舌尖都带有玫瑰般的香滑。自看了《蜻蜓》后，他整晚的那点没处抓挠的困兽般的躁郁，终于在两碗银丝面和一个玫瑰味的吻中得以消解平复。

“吃饱了就乱来，我看你也就这点出息了。”

吴磊这么说着，却没有丝毫推拒他的意思。

他最拿手是顺杆爬，忙接口道，“是，我这辈子就这点出息了，不许嫌弃你老公。”

他又补上一句，表决心一般：“我会尽量做好一点的。”

“又来了。”

吴磊轻轻皱了皱眉，

“我想你尽量开心一点。”

他如在梦里，听着他的宝贝，他天使一般赤诚剔透的爱人，柔声但郑重的对他说：

“我没什么大志向，昊然。我知道你有，但我只希望你健康平安。以后咱们慢慢的走，总能走到的——好不好？”

他几乎信了此刻身在天堂，按下鼻头酸楚，用他最诚恳的声音回应道：“好。”

刘昊然的第一次检查结果没什么大问题，为求心安，追加了一次彩色ct。两个人各有各忙，不觉年关将至。

约好的团年饭是一家旋转餐厅，因为吴磊第二天依然按照惯例要带孩子们去妈妈家的缘故，他们的时间只限今晚。无论怎么说，他们仍不算是一家人，在新春这种节日里就愈发显出尴尬来。

但乐观一点说，他们也颇享受像现在这样的状态，婚姻总意味这他们不再是两个人，或者三口之家，背后各有各自的家庭和圈子。这段尚不为人知，无需作为一个整体去处理外部关系的时间仿佛像偷来一般珍贵而窃喜，即使在年三十这样的时机，也仿佛只余下他们五个人。

刘昊然把他们带上散发香氛味道的电梯，径直按下22层。观景电梯的玻璃外壳外城市灯火有如流星般坠落，吴磊开始觉出不对，这和电话里说的“订晚了，带你们将就吃点”显然颇有出入。他看向刘昊然，刘昊然脸上却很稳，电梯升上顶层，才带着笑说，

“真的订晚了，作为赔礼，给你们包个场。”

吴磊有些责怪的看了他一眼，这人总喜欢不声不响弄出大阵仗来。那次胃镜颇伤元气，刘昊然脸色仍然隐隐透着白，这些天说话声音都很轻，眉眼间的锐气掩去，在酒红色大衣的映衬下显得沉默温柔。

刘昊然今天的打扮称得上庄重，与平日一件卫衣一件羽绒外套由头到脚包起来的模样大相径庭，来接他们时，吴磊几乎被端端正正穿了驼绒大衣、黑色带有菱形暗纹的衬衣和深蓝色针织的人吓了一跳，刘昊然却只定定的望着他笑，冲他挽了个手花鞠躬，俯下身时自外套衣领间透出稳妥的红茶香，将他自身的海风味道掩去，甚至用发胶抓过头发。

吴磊下意识拍开了他的手，刘昊然垂下眼睛，仍是笑，那点异样气氛很快被两个小马屁精的“爸爸好帅”打断。

事后回溯这个他人生中最难忘的除夕夜时，吴磊想，确切说来，他是从那个时刻就隐隐觉出不对。

这样的隆重登场，与其说是，不如说，像是一个演员，完成他人生的最后一次演出前，在后台静待的时分。

他被自己的想法吓了一跳，连忙将之从脑海中摒去。他忍不住又看了一眼刘昊然，不得不说，抛开隐隐的不安，他爱极了这副模样，刘昊然此前增重太多，一时难以恢复清瘦的身形，在运动下那些赘余渐渐转化为肌肉，把柔软的驼绒面料撑开，难得的显得高大宽厚，仿佛一个老派的贵族。

他太熟悉刘昊然，对方的种种状态都了若指掌，所以即使有心隐瞒，那些种种反常，或许他当时不曾注意，仍被他的潜意识吸纳，一点一点累积成让他不安的根源。

他想这就是他们之间的症结之一，他十五岁认识刘昊然，正因为太过熟悉，对对方细微的情感反应太敏感，才使得他们两人都很疲惫。他压下了去探问的心思，刘昊然执起他的手，他尽力劝说自己放松去享受他的国王给他的夜晚，不自觉偎上去，刘昊然散发茶味香水味道的肩膀，一如他想象中温暖醇厚。

22层是旋转餐厅，大厅空无一人，天花板和墙壁缀有许多星星般的水晶串灯，一个怀抱一颗心的小天使在缓缓飞，吴磊都不觉看得出神。正中有一个足有几米高的八层巧克力瀑布，小家伙们对散发甜香味道的瀑布的兴趣显然远远多于老爹精心的陈设，齐刷刷的欢呼声后，哥哥一手拉着一个妹妹冲上前去。粒粒的小手指眼看要往里戳，在吴磊动手阻止前，刘昊然快步走过去抱起小姑娘，另一只手拈了一串星星形状的软糖，在里面滚了滚，喂到小嘴里。小姑娘不忘把第一颗给爸爸，刘昊然用嘴接过，父女俩黏糊糊交换了一个巧克力味道的吻。

刘昊然这一抱，就再不曾丢开手，整晚几乎没吃过东西，把三个小家伙都收拢在他身边，仿佛鹰隼护雏一般。两个女儿原本就很黏爸爸，此刻更是一边一个坐在他大腿上，刘昊然俯下身，喂了这个喂那个。吴磊几次想开口说“让她们自己吃”，但看到刘昊然面前用来盛蟹肉的两只小碗，和餐碟里堆得很高的碎骨皮壳，他又觉得心软。

他记起可可粒粒只有一两岁的时候，这人是恨不得掰碎了一点点用嘴喂的，刘昊然对两个女儿，从来都抱持着一个父亲所能给的最大限度的纵容娇宠，即使那四只小手没轻没重 扯他的脸揪他没剃干净的须根，也从来不吭一声，脸上仍是带笑的。吴磊想，仅凭他的力量，断断养不出这样一对玉雪可爱的，早慧却又天真纯净的天使。刘昊然抱着可可粒粒不放时，连吴悦都曾对他说，“让她们跟昊然好好亲亲。”

但不管怎样说，今晚的刘昊然始终显得不同往常。趁果冻拉着两个妹妹捧着新鲜的水果串再一次冲向巧克力瀑布时，吴磊终于抓到机会问他：

“不舒服吗？”

刘昊然笑笑，“没有。”

失去孩子们的簇拥，他忽而显出虚弱和疲惫来，或许他也觉得暴露在最熟悉亲近的人眼光下是那般无所遁形，索性垂下头，微微塌下身子，靠在座椅里。

像个孤独的国王。

对于自己的感受，吴磊自己都觉得惊诧，他一向是感性的，但在今晚尤甚，许多意像有翅膀般，仿佛灰色的鸽群飞进他脑中。

他尽量用家常些的语气，伸手去理刘昊然的衬衣衣领，一边责怪般说，

“胃又不好，还非要来吃这些。”

“让他们高兴高兴。”

刘昊然望着在巧克力瀑布前开心得蹦蹦跳跳的三个小家伙，唇边一抹笑意，“傻小子。”

转头又轻声说，“回头想想，我给他们做的还是太少了。”

吴磊深深望了一眼，刘昊然立刻竖起手指，在嘴唇前比了个叉。

“好好好，不说这些。”

吴磊把面前的玉米浓汤端给他，新烤好的面包撕了些薄片浸在汤里：“别胡言乱语的，吃点东西。”

刘昊然却不动手，仿佛逗他般低笑说，“你喂我。”

“行了啊。”

吴磊略有不自在的收回手，

“快，喝点热的，暖暖肚子。”

刘昊然抿唇温顺的接过手掌大的白瓷汤碗，作出干杯的姿态。

“磊磊，新年快乐。”

顿了顿，他又轻声补上一句，

“每一年都快乐。”

一餐吃完，餐厅也几乎旋转了一周。

三个吃饱喝足的小家伙早已困得小脑袋一点一点，吴磊给他们盖上外套，正要提出回家，刘昊然自外侧的露台探进脑袋，冲他打了个响指。

“磊磊，来一下。”

刘昊然抱着他肩膀，收拢大衣两侧把他裹紧，

“今天晚上有流星，你信不信？”

“得了吧。”

冷彻的夜风里吴磊轻声抱怨了一句，虽然不知道这人又在玩什么招数，但刘昊然枣红色的长外套仿佛羽翼般把他护在当中，柔软的驼绒浸透了经过体温加热的红茶香，巧克力的甜美醇香和面包加热汤的味道，让他深陷其中难以挣开。

为了应付对方而不经意抬起头时，他瞬时睁大了眼睛。

三个字母，在他目之所及的夜空里渐次亮起。

L，E，O。

即使夜风吹得眼睛发涩，他也不忍眨一下，静静看着许多小小的心将那三个字母包围。

“宝贝。”

直至最后一颗心也把空隙填满，刘昊然才微微哑着嗓子开口，一边轻轻啄吻他的后颈，信息素最浓的位置，似乎对他的味道无尽贪恋。

“我知道，你会得到很多很多爱，因为你是天使。

“你只要偶尔记得，这些爱里，有一份是我的就好了。虽然它笨笨的，不好看，还有刺，曾经刺伤你，

”但它永远是你的。”

“刘昊然，”

顿了许久，吴磊才笑着转回脸，极力把盈于长睫的眼泪收回去，轻轻捶在身后的人胸口：

“你今天到底怎么了？”

刘昊然也挂着笑，温声道，

“没事，不用怕我，磊磊。我不是又要求婚什么的，你别紧张。”

他忽而又张开手。

“能再让我抱抱吗？”

被拥紧的瞬间，他听到刘昊然轻声说，

“我爱你。”

他只得埋头在刘昊然的颈间，声音因而显得不清晰：

“你是不是又有什么事瞒着我？”

“有。”

刘昊然故意犹疑片刻，作出坦白交代的姿态：

“就是忽然觉得，特别爱你。”

吴磊在他腰间拧了一把，刘昊然轻轻抽了口气，却捧起他的脸再次吻下去。

看似一个足够完美的新年夜，如果他没有看到刘昊然眼尾有一闪而过的湿痕的话。

把他送回家前，刘昊然忽然叫住他。

吴磊站在台阶上，刘昊然仰起脸，像十八岁那年站在雪地里等他回家，也像在《苔》上映的当天叫住他但是迟迟不敢给出那张电影票票。今年多雪，开始有细碎的极小的雪花，缀在刘昊然的发梢和和围巾上。不远处传来春晚的音乐声，还有不知哪一家年夜饭的味道。

刘昊然带着笑，仿佛不经意般说，

“咱俩认识第二十年了吧？”

低头轻声道，

“分开五年了。”

在吴磊要说什么前，刘昊然又极快的抬起头：

“第二十年快乐。”

”你也是。”

在吴磊踏上最后一级台阶前，背后又传来刘昊然的声音。

“还爱我吗？”

吴磊脚步一顿，本能的转回头。风雪渐密，而那人仍定定的站在原地，肩膀开始积起一层薄而绒软的雪。

眼光相触的瞬间，刘昊然忽而勾起唇角笑。

“好了，足够了。晚安。”

他再次挽了个手花，作出谢幕的姿态，便头也不回的离开。

这一晚的气氛实在有种隐约的不妥，使得吴磊久久难眠。

凌晨三点四十，是个有些微妙的时间，新年钟声早已敲过，说要起身迎接开年的第一天，又显得为时过早。吴磊刷着朋友圈权作排解，刷到不少同侪各自相异的年夜饭和新春祝福。梁礼权带他新婚两年已有孕的伴侣回浙江老家，亲自洗手作羹汤，苏臻和男友在日本，发了一段戴红帽子红围巾的傻乎乎的视频，还有许多平时不太在朋友圈出没的ID，他半退圈的前辈，刘昊然已转行的老友。这么多面孔这么多段人生碎片杂糅在一处，只看朋友圈已是一部光怪陆离的贺岁微电影。

就在他打算刷最后一次便放下手机睡觉时，他看到了刘昊然的更新。

短短两个字，“再见”。

吴磊深深吸了口气。

仿佛整晚一直在等待这一刻一般，他以最快的速度套上外套，下楼发动车子一气呵成。望了一眼后视镜他才发现自己眼中噙满眼泪，又咬紧牙恶狠狠擦去。

难以言喻的愠怒，却又出奇冷静。

又来这一出，又是似曾相识的角色设定和脚本。

他实在不明白，那个人究竟要把他的悲剧英雄做到什么时候才肯满意，究竟怎样的谢幕，在他心里才算足够悲壮。

够了。他想，他还想让刘昊然做他年迈时相偕相扶的爱人，他儿女的父亲，和他共屋檐同床枕的另一个主人，他的国王，他的孩童，或许有一天他们还可以一起做爷爷，再一次迎来新生命的诞生，将他们的骨血，他们的痴嗔爱怨，一并记载在册，一年年流转下去。可那人偏要做他生命里一段只能经由看客口耳相传的回忆。

他不允许这样的可能。

他相信自己的行动足够快，以至于当他狠狠撞开门时，刘昊然仍在和装得过满的行李箱搏斗，呆呆的抬起头看他，额角挂满汗珠。隔着愣在门口的人，他一眼扫到客厅几乎已被收拾一空，连他送的一尾小鱼也已经不在玻璃缸里，一切都明白昭示着屋主再不打算回来。

他冷冷的开口，脸上不带一丝波澜。

“又想去哪？”

“我问你你又想去哪？新西兰？法国？”

他进前一步抓起桌上显眼的信封，稳稳撕作两半。

“我忍够你了，刘昊然。这次你哪也不许去。”

又一次计划出逃的人被他扯着衣襟，脑袋无力的歪向一边，显得很可怜，勒紧的领口在颈间留下红痕。他下意识微微松了手，刘昊然一点也没着力，像一堆布片般轻飘的从他手里滑下去，跌在地上。

不知过了多久，刘昊然像是一直在寻找恰切的话锋般，忽然开口。

“我的电影拍完了。

“我完成了我二十岁时候的打算，在里面演了个刚出场就死掉的人。我自己。”

他抬起头，整张脸，自眉骨鼻尖，到下颌，带有风磨冰蚀般的冷醒和脆弱，坚硬，且不堪一击。

“你说多有意思，电影杀青的那一瞬间，医院给我打电话了。”

吴磊一早猜到如此这般，但经由眼前人亲口逐字说出，他仍觉得心口剜痛。

窗外不知哪一处忽而喧嚷，伴随短视频聒耳的音乐声，似乎有守岁未眠的人群刚刚归家。

刘昊然似乎害怕那声响一般，抱着膝盖缩成很小的一团，再开口便染上些许哽咽：“你说是不是有意思？嗯？”

他骨节清秀的手下意识收紧，似乎寻求些什么，指尖因为用力而泛白。吴磊蹲下来把那只手握住，看着眼前的男人，虽不肯出声，眼泪也不怎么掉下来，胸腔背脊却像小孩子般一阵阵本能颤抖。

“拿到报告的时候，我一开始在想，怎么能呢，我这辈子没做过什么坏事，不是什么善人，也不算十恶不赦——可是我忽然，就明白过来了，我没资格这么说，我是不是真的有罪，嗯，是不是？”

刘昊然肩膀缩得很紧，气味也收得紧窄，几乎觉察不出，仿佛一只受了致命伤的孤狼，恹恹收起闪着寒光的利爪。是渴求拥抱的姿态，吴磊自然明白的，但他只轻轻顺着刘昊然猛烈震颤的后背。

“这几天我都睡不着——你也知道你老公没出息，对吧？我就琢磨一个事，你说我这几年，到底他妈的都在干什么啊？”

他去咬自己的拳头，犬齿在白皙的手背上留下印痕，又被吴磊握着手腕不容分辨的拉开。

“我后悔了，吴磊，我后悔了。下辈子，要是再有个傻小子跟你要微信，叫他滚，有多远滚多远，不，叫他退圈，再也别出现在你面前，啊，知道了吗？”

吴磊一直静静看他，直到他哽咽着垂下头去，才轻声问：

“说完了吗？”

刘昊然似乎没料到这样的回应，抬起湿漉漉的脸望他，有泪珠缀在线条清隽的下颌骨。吴磊起身去洗手间拧了条热毛巾，神色平静，脚步姿态一如往常，甚至更稳。

“擦干净。”

他拉过刘昊然的手，把温热的毛巾放在他掌心，

“自己擦。”

气味和斗志同样低靡的刘昊然，在极少的时刻，会像个幼童一样驯良。吴磊深知他这一点，看着对方顺从的接受他的指令。

听得进话，便有得救。他们的故事远没有结束，尚有回转可能。

“医院到底怎么说，跟我说清楚。”

接过刘昊然递过来的检查单时，吴磊才觉出自己指尖发木，薄薄一张纸，印有爱人的脏器，盛放在身体内里的形容可憎的恶之花，随时会变作致命的荒原。他极力强迫自己镇静——他享用过这个人给他的甜美馈赠，一饮一啄，眼下便到了同甘后共苦的时分。

“好。”他把那张报告收起来，屏息提神，“现在告诉我，是已经质变了吗？”

刘昊然沉默许久，抬头望见他的眼睛，又像被灼痛般匆匆垂下头。

“……没有。”

“那，是没得治吗？”

许久没有得到回应，他稍稍提高声音：

“刘昊然。”

对方仿佛被提问毫无准备的问题的小孩子般，艰难嗫嚅道，“不是。”

“好，那就慢慢治。我陪你。”

刘昊然急切抬头，赶在他要说什么前，吴磊抢先一步打断他。

“你说要跟我过一辈子。那，现在，算不算‘一辈子’里会有的时候？”

眼见对方再次陷入沉默，他捧起那张脸，曾经历苦痛，失意疲倦，而仍然称得上隽秀的，爱人的脸。

“刘昊然，我不是玻璃娃娃，不是你要用罩子罩起来的花。你什么时候能想明白？”

“对不起宝贝。对不起。”

被刘昊然拥紧的瞬间，他才觉出自己周身已被冷汗浸透。

“你记住，我也想跟你白头到老。”

*亦舒小说


	24. “长伴一生 胜过退烧的热吻”

36

刘昊然的茶室正式开张那天，天公相当作美，连日阴翳褪去，赏了个难得的温煦冬日。

他虽然有心淡化自己的身份加之于这一隅小室上的光环，但今天首日营业，他作为一店之主，总归该出面把自己数月筹划铺张的心血结晶亲手捧到世人面前来。到场媒体话里话外不免要提到他一重重的新身份，他从来都是个埋头做事的人，之前的刘导演已经算是个漂亮的转身，不觉间他又变了刘老板。这些年他面对媒体时真诚而余裕的态度始终没怎么变，听到自己的新称呼，他露出虎牙笑得一颤一颤，习惯性的微微缩起肩膀。

望向“西窗谷雨”的招牌，他带一点小小得意，向媒体公告，这四个字是出自店主也就是他本人的手笔，引起一片小小惊叹。他的字，在二十多岁的时候固然还像个稚嫩的小学生，但得益于他患情绪病时逼着自己拿毛笔一帖一帖的写，最初只是在机械化的动作中得以消遣，但不知不觉间，他的手书功力竟然有了长足进步。望着黑色底板上那四个鎏金的字，还有旁边他和儿子一起画的圆窗外有座小山的logo，他觉得心底沉实，似乎是第一次，他开始实实在在收到过往那段黯淡的时光留给他的馈赠。

之所以起意做一间茶室，最初只是为了让他自己研究新作或者仅仅是静心沉思时，能得一处既不闹腾又吃喝熨帖的地界。自从一年前那场说是虚惊，但仍让他和吴磊都着实受惊不小的，说大不大说小不小的病，他在饮食上不免要格外注意，出院那天，也意味着自此他和年轻时那段要么胡吃海塞要么忙起来饿上几天也浑然不觉的生活彻底作别。他被贴上的禁忌和注意很多，要少食多餐，要清淡，要软硬适中，这些条条框框，一旦加诸于他的职业身份上，就显得处处受困。在他一次次为了吃喝犯愁后，因着老友半开玩笑的一句“不如你自己开一家算了”，几个人倒也半推半就，过家家般把这一处遮头瓦搭了起来。

有个大致模样后，刘昊然反倒上了心，他从来都是一旦定下心就会认起真来的脾性。其实这段时日他忙得着实不可开交，他执导的第一部电影，先是以黑马之姿拿下了五一档冠军，随后又帮他捧回了不少奖项，很是争气，他便也像个得到了奖励的孩子一般卖力，眼下正筹划他的第二部作品，悬疑片，他对这个题材素来很有兴趣。这间铺面，大到茶品餐点，桌椅布设，小到蒲团样式，杯垫的花色，都是他硬生生挤出时间，实在抽不开身也托朋友发视频给他看，一分一寸攒出来的。

采访结束，给到场媒体每人一份打包好的点心和茶包做伴手礼，和几个旧识到二楼喝了一壶自家小青柑后，一桌人兴头上来，说要找个餐厅续一摊。刘昊然早料到会有这么一出，先行告辞：“别打我的牌。”

他拿上自己那份点心——目前茶室的主打甜品，做成兔子形状的小茶点，有黑糖口味和原味，刚才送给媒体的也是这一款。他一早准备带回家给那几个小家伙当个餐后甜点，自家做的总归要放心许多。二楼仍有人探下半个身子留他，他扔下一句“接孩子去”，背对着楼上挥一挥手，权作告别。

他自知没本钱跟这几个黑天白夜的混在一起，要么就是抱定不要孩子的主意跟老婆满世界漫长蜜月，要么就是无脚雀至今片叶不沾身，他哪个都比不得。

几个月亲力亲为只身带娃的日子里，磕绊过几次后，他很快学会了如何最高效率的管理身为一个公众人物本就少得可怜的个人时间。开车先是去芭蕾学校接上他的一对小公主，三个人一起赶到果冻的编程课那里刚好到放学时间，期间他还没忘记手机下单了今天晚饭的食材，到蛋糕店让果冻代劳取了蛋糕后，今晚的行程才算是圆满结束。

来的路上三个小家伙一迭声叫着爸爸爸爸，离开蛋糕店回家途中，后座却一反常态的安静。他不用看后视镜，也知道正在打什么小算盘：“刘熙晗，爸爸怎么跟你说的？”

果冻小脖子一缩，把脑袋从已被悄悄拆开的透明包装盒里拔出来，恋恋不舍的吸吸口水：“知道了，蛋糕是给daddy的。”

话音一转，又回到了那个每天重复的问题上：

“爸爸，daddy什么时候回来？”

刘昊然喉头一窒，刚要开口，又被已经对他的眉高眼低吃得透透的小人精抢过话头。

“您啊，天天给daddy带这个带那个，daddy根本就不理您。”

刘昊然只觉得脸皮一烫，本能拿出老爹的威严来镇压：“晚上还想不想吃蛋糕了？”

“唉。”

小家伙似乎连他恼羞成怒的反应都一早预料到，尾音无奈的拖得长长，还像模像样的摇了摇头。

刘昊然曾始终以为，在他和吴磊之间，他一直是更不受控的那个，就像他们在二十岁时各出的一本书那样，其实筹备时并未有过太多沟通，敲定的书名却像约定好般一语成谶，《见风》和《地面飞行》。他从未想过，会有一次，在他自高空浪游中回到地面时，吴磊不曾像之前的每一次一样静静的在原地等他。

捱过和病痛顽抗的数月，在他获准可以从住院生活中解脱的当天晚上，他也顺便结束了长达五年的流浪，搬回了吴磊和三个宝贝的住处。五年来他第一次觉得脚踩在坚实的地面上，仿佛从外太空重返地球那般，无措而惊喜，甜美到失控，仿佛走路穿衣洗脸刷牙都要从头感受，从未觉得这些琐屑中藏着如此多甜蜜。临近夏天，吴磊陪他再一次到了医院，做了一次彻底的复查，确定他一切安好，余下所要做的只是遵医嘱好好调养后，吴磊郑重的向他宣告，说有一个决定要和他分享。

他自然不敢奢望那个最美好的可能，但也从未想过，骨子里仍有普通omega的温驯和安定的，他的爱人，那张薄而娇嫩的小嘴里，会吐出“准备去纳米比亚做动物志愿者”这般稍显超现实的话。

“昊然。”

他仍记得吴磊拉起他因意外而本能收紧的手，放在掌心，另一只手覆合上来，凝视他的眼睛里仿佛盛满了星屑与蜜。

“就当是我任性一次，可以吗？”

有件事他始终不曾告诉吴磊，那段时间他早已被爱人的温柔宠坏，他从不知道已近中年的自己会变得那般需要陪伴，哪怕仅仅是一个早晨没有自吴磊怀中醒来，都会让他备感失落。有个瞬间他险些要剖白说其实他的打算是等身体养好便再一次求婚，但他硬生生忍住了，仿佛咽下一枚酸涩的橄榄。

他的天使当然有任性的权利。

他很快打理好自己的失落，提出吴磊不在的这段时间由他来照顾家里的三个小家伙。吴磊显得有些意外，他知道这三个孩子本来是要按照惯例托付给吴悦的。但吴磊很快了然的笑了，凑过来吻了他的脸颊，轻声道了“辛苦”。

有时想来，他和吴磊，明明初遇时便因为天生的默契而为人称道，但真正身处同一屋檐下时，却平白多出许多不同步调来：吴磊尚有心维系时，这一方斗室曾杯被他视若笼牢，只想脱困；他尝到后悔滋味想回来时，吴磊那般决绝的把他放逐出境；轮到他想要安定时，吴磊却如初生雀仔般开始渴求自由。思及此处，他只得苦笑。

吴磊这一去是真正潇洒如风，只极其偶尔的给他寄些明信片回来聊作慰藉。那些薄薄的小卡片被他小心翼翼塞在枕头下助眠，唯一一张贴有拍立得的，已因他反复的抚摩亲吻而磨蚀褪色。那张只有半个巴掌大的相纸上，记取下他的爱人在某时某刻的肉身，已美得叫他灵魂剧震。

他不得不承认吴磊作出这个决定的远见，在那方永远有响晴日光的金色大陆上，他的天使看起来比任何一个时候都轻盈，美丽，真正像是第一次获得双腿踏上陆地的小美人鱼。镜头下的吴磊穿着白背心和牛仔背带裤，草帽上插着一朵小小的明黄色野花，正灿笑着把手里的胶皮水管对准镜头。晒成醇熟蜜色的肌肤每一寸都流着琥珀般圆滑的光，身形利落不见一丝赘余，抬起的手臂上肌肉饱满丰隆，喷出的水自然形成一道彩虹将他包裹其中。

一遍遍朝圣般抚摩过那张美丽且快乐的脸，在对过往温存的回味和眼下的满室孤清中，刘昊然确信，此生他再不曾看过这般的美好。

他已不能再回到没有吴磊的生活中去，仅仅在脑内假想，便已然难过得要发疯。

虽然他自16岁起已习惯了劳碌，但此前从未有一种职业身份，像单身爸爸这般让他觉得时间如此不经用。把宝贝们和蛋糕一起平安带回家后，他不敢稍停，冲进厨房备好晚饭，陪三个小家伙热热闹闹吃完一餐，把带回来的兔子点心分给一人一个，陪女儿们练了会过几天的英文演讲比赛，又被果冻拖进房间，趴在桌上一起拼拼图。纯白的，足足1000块，果冻生日时张若昀送的礼物，他边眯着眼睛努力搜寻，边恨恨磨牙。

终于得以走进浴室时，他恨不得瘫在浴缸里睡上一觉。他算是理解了为人父母的前辈所说的“只有洗澡的时间属于你个人”，从睁开眼睛，到躺上床，一天下来，他没有一刻身体和精神不在高速运转。

勉强把自己拽起来，洗了头洗了澡，打点停当时，险些过了他设定好的时间，当地的下午六点，吴磊下班的时间——这次的生日祝福不能掐着零点给，他的志愿者先生忙得很。在他的一再要求下，吴磊曾给他拍过一份他专享的vlog，记录志愿者的一日日程，他看着镜头下他的宝贝对着一碗模样可疑的汤和一片干面包甘之如饴，险些动了立刻飞身过去的念头，如果不是吴磊抱着那只被命名为turbo的狮子相威胁，说敢来就要挠他，他连黄热疫苗都打过了。

被他摆在镜头最前面的蛋糕，是前一天他带三个小家伙到朋友开的甜点烘焙教室一起做的，栗子奶油夹层，最上面的芒果黄淋面分成两个区块，一边站着一大三小四个翻糖小人，一起捧着半颗心，另一边还有单独一个，把另外半颗心当成气球擎在手里。冰淇淋蛋糕微微融化，滴落下的淋面看起来已足够诱人，对着镜头的侧面还撒了一层银粉和糖粒。他想，就是要馋馋这个执意抛夫弃子的小坏蛋。

这次视频前刘昊然难得的空前在意起形象来，甚至让果冻拿另一个手机和他预先演习了一遍，把桌上的灯挪了又挪，确保在他脸上留下角度最佳的光影，一边暗暗庆幸这半年来的劳碌奔忙还给他的清朗挺拔的的下颌线。

万事俱备，他唯独没料到，他朝思暮想的那张美丽的脸仅仅出现在屏幕上一瞬间，他只来得及开口叫了声“磊”，另外一个字尚含在喉头，早已被“daddy！”的欢呼声淹没，他当成道具打扮整齐在身边一一摆好的三个小家伙集体失控，小动物般撒着欢毛茸茸的挤到镜头前去。坐在最外侧的果冻从他身上手脚并用爬过去时脚丫还无意蹬了一下他的肋骨，早已窜到一米七几的小少年还是学校足球队的主力，早已不是曾经被他揉圆捏扁的肉团子，这一下踢得他本能的闭上眼睛抽了口气。

吴磊笑吟吟的，对眼前向他扑过来的小东西照单全收：

“宝贝乖，来，一个一个的，给daddy亲亲。”

刘昊然被挤在最后，几乎仰躺，只得用拼命手肘支撑着仰起头，看着三个小家伙排队领取几乎贴在屏幕上的黏糊糊的吻。轮到果冻时，吴磊笑着蹙了蹙眉，说，“瘦了。”

那双因为距离镜头太近在深邃眼窝衬托下显得格外欧式的深棕色眼睛转了转，仿佛故意一般带着笑问，“是不是爸爸欺负你了？”

“嗯……”

眼看小家伙小嘴一嘟要放出什么厥词，刘昊然赶紧暗中威胁的在屁股蛋上轻轻拧了一把。

鬼灵精从小到大最擅长的便是见风使舵，见势不妙极其顺溜的改口：“daddy你什么时候回来？我跟妹妹都好想你啊。”

老爹事先一再叮嘱的“记得daddy说爸爸想他”看来是早给抛到了脑后，刘昊然恨恨的咬了咬牙。

“daddy啊，嗯，daddy保证回去陪果冻期末考试，好不好？”

视频那端传来些许嘈杂，吴磊轻声说了句“等会”，接着便是镜头晃动，似乎另外找了一处没人的位置。趁这个空档，刘昊然终于夺回c位，顺势手臂一展，把三个吵吵嚷嚷的小脑袋一起锁在怀里。

之前设想过无数次要让吴磊看到自己成熟从容的模样，真正到了这一刻，刘昊然只觉得喉口正漫出一股没来由的酸涩，满心委屈。他把下颌抵在交叠起来的手臂上，贴近镜头，闷闷的：“你都不问问我。”

“行了，知道你肯定把自己养的好好的。”

吴磊本能低垂下眼睛，长睫沾染上的一丝羞赧叫他兴奋。他压低声音，恨不得把自己连同怀里不安分动来动去的这三个一并打包传输到非洲大陆去。

“宝贝，生日快乐。来吹蜡烛好不好？”

刘昊然鼓起脸颊，作好了和爱人一起吹跨洋蜡烛的十成准备，却不成想在他闭上眼睛的前一秒，镜头忽而被一只深肤色的手臂横贯，镜头一抖，很快被挂断陷入一片黑暗。

结束得太过突然，刘昊然后仰躺在椅背上，沉沉吐了口气。

回想着被切断前听到的几秒吴磊和对方的对话，竟然连当地语言都学会了不少，他苦笑的想，看来他再不亲自出马把人裹在怀里打包回国，只怕是都要在那边安营扎寨了。

片刻中断后，再次出现在镜头里的吴磊，双手合十抵在下颌，大眼睛对他温驯的眨眨。

“对不起。”

爱人难得的示弱让他心底仅有的那一丝不快也烟消云散，刘昊然极力强迫自己端着架子，摆一张冷脸出来：

“蜡烛都是我替你吹的。”

“你代表我了，好不好？”

吴磊温声说着，带点哄劝的意味，见他仍故意抬高下颌不看镜头，才微微抬高声音：

“刘昊然。”

半是温柔半带警告意味的一叫名字，他顿时偃旗息鼓。

“来。”

吴磊对着镜头比出半颗心，刘昊然把蛋糕上翻糖小人手里捧着的半颗心拿起来，隔空和吴磊肉肉的的手指对在一起。

“生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”

帐篷昏暗的光线下，吴磊的眼睛显得格外闪亮。

算来那边也近日暮，天色稍暗，背景里的天空一片橙红。吴磊拿着手机钻出帐篷往外走，镜头几乎怼在只有白背心包裹的胸前，一边还不忘低头和他交代几句，

“我待会要去……”

话音未落第二次被叫走，镜头变成空镜，背景音仍传来吴磊抬高声音的叮嘱：“刘昊然你少吃点蛋糕！还有你儿子，这么晚了别让他们吃了！都乖乖的！”

这些年来，听吴磊叫自己的名字，算来不下数十万次，不知为何刘昊然却觉得心下一片温热。在那片陌生天空下，他们的身份光环，浮名虚利，都被放得极轻如一粒微尘，这似乎是第一次。即使在众人簇拥下，吴磊也不用避忌任何目光，像任何一对成婚多年依然稍显黏糊的寻常爱侣般，可以坦荡的喊出对他的嘱咐。

他也抬高声音，感觉回到了十七岁，那些在时日冲刷中荡失已久的平凡的热望，自由和冲动，都重新注入血液：“宝贝再叫一声！”

明知那边人早已走远，他讷讷许久，才如梦初醒般关了视频。

果冻和可可粒粒放元旦假，被接到爷爷奶奶家的那天，刘昊然只觉顿失生活重心。

在单身奶爸身份里困顿已久的他，原本摩拳擦掌期待着放假，还早早约了圈内朋友，放话说要去对方家里打一整天游戏。但真正到了这一天早上，他仍然几乎条件反射般睁开眼睛从床上弹起来，一边懊恼于自己怎么忘记了开闹钟，一边哑着嗓子喊“刘熙晗你迟到了”。喊了几声没得到回应，他坐在床上，揉着太阳穴缓了半天，才把眼下的境况捋清，深深叹了口气。

床上留有一个彩色头发的塑胶娃娃，是昨天着急送女儿们去父母家时，因为小背包里实在放不下，粒粒恋恋不舍交到他手里要他好好照看的，他和对方画着闪亮眼影的大眼睛对视了一会，早已记不起这位美艳的床伴名字究竟叫lala还是fafa。这一刻他才真正意识到这三个甜蜜的烦恼有多可怕，一旦接手，他便是再也回不到之前长达五年的单身生活中去了。

迟到半个多小时才赶到一早约好的张若昀的住处，游戏手柄都摆在眼前，他反而懒得动。毕竟十几年老友，彼此也少了许多顾忌，他由得自己窝在对方沙发里赖了大半天，醒醒睡睡，断断续续做了许多梦，自己也分不清究竟是睡着了还是没有。直到被屋主拖起来，随便从对方衣橱里翻了件外套裹在身上，一路晃到他们曾经常去的那间酒吧，他仍是一副无精打采模样。张若昀也习惯了他，由得他不开口，他趴在桌上，慢吞吞啜着眼前的一杯蓝莓气泡水。

或许是没局，对方那张酷似狼族后裔的脸凑近他，酒杯在他眼前挑逗般晃晃：“真连一口都不喝了？”

他撇过脸，懒懒的：“我怎么回事你又不是不知道，别坑我。”

“吴磊还没回来？”

对这种没话找话的行径，刘昊然报以白眼。

他开始后悔和对方出来“整两杯”的选择，尤其在明知面前这人几杯下肚就像个絮叨的小老头一样钟情于回忆往事的前提下：

“其实咱们认识这么多年了，你知道我，我也知道你，以前觉得你还真是挺不受管的一个人，你也就是脸长得乖点儿。你说要结婚的时候我们都懵了，那年你才二十三啊哥，英年早婚也没这么早的吧？

“你还真是给我们惊喜啊，现在又当上奶爸了。跟你说了别穿我衣服，被你蹭的都是奶粉味……”

他情绪不高，抖抖肩膀躲开对方搭上来的手。

“来，跟哥透个底，让我们也有点思想准备，你跟……，现在到底是怎么个情况？”

刘昊然张了张口，本来并不带着多么糟的心情，但一想到他连吴磊现在在地球的哪个角落，抱着老虎还是羚羊，都一无所知，忍不住埋头作出受伤模样。

接下来的记忆便如同被剪辑过一般支离破碎，睁开眼睛的瞬间，涌上的便是久违的宿醉带来的太阳穴钝痛，刘昊然闷闷哼了一声，抱着被子滚了两下。迷迷糊糊觉察到身上还穿着昨天的高领针织，他蹙了蹙眉，不知该不该庆幸送他回来的人至少还记得帮他脱鞋。

正准备再次睡去，却觉察到有只手在轻轻触碰他的鼻尖。事实上自从恢复意识的那一刻起，他便觉出有视线正在极近的距离盯着自己，如果换做从前或许他还会多些警觉，但身为一个处在紧张实习期单身父亲，个人空间被小家伙们不客气的侵入是常有的事，他闭着眼睛，只作不察。那只手却变本加厉的捏住他的鼻子，等到他本能的微微张开嘴，在他耳边发出细碎的窃笑。

他能感觉到这缠人的小东西已经半爬上了他的床跪坐着，一只手撑在他身边。这是果冻惯常的动作，每每他想躲一会懒，不出一刻钟，小家伙就会拱上床蹭他。宿醉的乏力感让他多少有些缺乏耐心，开口时干涸了一整晚的嘴角被扯得隐隐发痛，似乎裂了个口，他疼得一皱眉：

“老实点，爸爸这就起床——今天吃披萨行不行？”

耳边除了嘁嘁的顽皮笑声别无其他回应，刘昊然微微不耐的抬高声音：“刘熙晗？”

话一出口，他才又一次意识到儿子今天仍应该在他父母那里。

“行啊刘昊然，你就天天给你儿子吃这些是吧？”

他张皇无措的睁开眼睛，一只肉乎乎的手已近在眼前，曲起食指和中指夹了一把他的鼻尖，

“懒死你了。”

直到浴室传来踏入浴缸带起的些微水声，刘昊然仍呆呆的，如在梦中。

刚才狠狠一个激灵睁开眼睛后，他第一个反应是重新闭上，又极小心翼翼睁开，还掐了自己大腿一把，疼得团成一团嘶嘶打滚。显然有心给他这份捎带惊吓的意外之喜的人坐在床边，带着一丝恶作剧的笑意看着他这一连串反应，不紧不慢加上一句话逗他：“这是怎么了，傻了？”

在他面前的是半年来夜夜入梦的爱人，羽绒外套已脱去，身上仍穿着黑色背心和迷彩色工装裤，每一个衣褶每一寸肌肤都浸满赤道阳光的味道，皮肤如同他在视频中看到的那样，被浸染成蜜糖和夏日小麦的颜色，头发剪得极短，鬓角几乎见青，显得那张小脸益发清减而轮廓深邃，眉毛和长睫因为日晒太过褪成浅浅的金褐色，脸颊上带有一片细密浅淡的斑点，完全是混血模样。

他下意识握住对方一只手臂，触手可及的都是坚实有力的筋肉，仿佛过往那些日子最外一层柔软而稍显疲惫的外壳被剥去，露出的内核崭新而熠熠生辉。此刻他眼前这个吴磊仿佛一只向日的鸟，周身流淌着轻捷的空气，随时可能振翅飞去，他需要以这个动作来获取些许实感和安全感。

“……磊磊？”

眼看对方转身要走，刘昊然本能的跟着从床上翻身下来，因为起得太急，脚下一个趔趄，险些滑了一跤。从对方辰星般明亮的眼瞳里，映出他自己现在的模样，他想一定是很糟糕——身上是皱巴巴浸满酒精气味的前一天的衣服，头发乱得像灾难现场，他的循环已经不像年轻时那样好，头天又喝了酒，不用看自己都知道眼睛和脸都肿得厉害。他开始深深懊悔昨晚破了戒沾了酒。

吴磊扶了他一把，用略有责怪的眼神看了他一眼，转身往客厅走。他讷讷的追出去，客厅里有新带回来的两个大行李箱，但更引人注目的是沙发上胡乱扔着的围巾外套甚至还有袜子。吴磊不动声色在各个角落转了一圈，才回过身面对他。

“回来就是想看看家里被你造成什么样了，比我想的还惨。”

那双明亮得近乎琥珀色的眼睛闪着神秘的光，叫他分不清喜怒，

“半年，你连试用期都没过。”

刘昊然心口一揪，匆忙接口道：

“我……”

他忽然觉得无比委屈。

这半年来，只要他有时间，连家里的角角落落都是他亲手清理的，家政阿姨不是没请，但他也抱有莫名的执念，觉得吴磊不在的这些日子，仿佛是上天给他的，在他重新正式成为这栋房子的另一个主人之前的试炼。他恨不得拿出照片来证明，哪怕仅仅是一天前，屋里都是整洁有序的模样，然而居家过日子从来便是如此，数年乃至数十年的精心养护，往往抵不过一夕之间的放纵毁坏。

他满心挫败，头深深垂下去。

“这么紧张干什么？”

他眼前羁旅已久的屋主端详着他的反应，忽然轻轻笑了。

”罚你帮我放洗澡水吧，快去。”

刘昊然只觉得自从睁开眼睛看到来人的瞬间，他思考的能力就被抽去，呆在原地，仿佛专属机器人般只等主人的指令。看着吴磊走进房间，没一会换了件褐绿色丝绸睡袍，没系腰带，前襟只是虚掩着，两边浓重苔绿间露出的一线肌肤闪着微光，他匆匆把目光收回，转头钻进浴室。

趁吴磊去洗澡，他以最快的速度收拾了自己，把沙发上乱糟糟的衣物收进脏衣篮，整理了床铺叠了被子，开冷水洗了把脸，又从冰箱抓了罐气泡水贴在脸上，被冰得后脑发疼也不敢放手，冰敷能最快让他发肿的脸恢复整洁干练的模样。

“昊然。”

吴磊的声音自浴室传来，

“忘了拿浴巾，帮我拿一下。”

刘昊然又一次原地怔了片刻，仿佛系统太过陈旧，需要时间分析曾经熟悉的口令一般。拿了浴巾和之前为吴磊不知哪一天回来而准备的入浴剂和沐浴香氛，推门进去时，吴磊正吐掉最后一口漱口水。仅仅在他把浴巾挂在门后的片刻时间，再转头时，吴磊已极为自然的除下浴袍，劲瘦下凹的小腹和柔腴大腿，一时间悉数在他眼前展露，那些皮肉仿佛什么名贵而稀有的柔软宝石一般会闪出莹润滑腻的光，一室明媚叫他几乎睁不开眼睛。

“怎么了，真不认识了？”

吴磊转身跨进浴缸，两个深深的腰窝在他眼前晃动。水的温度让吴磊发出一声舒服的呻吟，一条修长的腿湿淋淋探出水面，脚尖去拨弄他：“过来，帮我按按，累死我了。”

那一刻他觉得有什么负责管控的零部件在压力之下无力的弹动几次，彻底损坏。他认定对方有意撩拨，那接下来将要发生的一切，便怪不得他了。

被他拥住抵在浴缸壁上的瞬间，吴磊只低低惊叫了一声，被他莽撞的动作挤出几声夹杂着笑意的喘息，甜得生腻，他索性把那张惑人的小嘴也以吻封箴。他身上的白t被温水浸透，吴磊在他臂弯禁锢下安分了片刻，轻轻抬起一条腿，脚尖试探着在他后腰扣紧。

刘昊然醒来时已是下午，抓起被冷落了一整天的手机看了一眼，发现朋友圈有人在说下雪。他掀开被子，跑下去把窗帘拉开一点，望得见窗外飞雪，才心满意足的重新躺下。他满足于前一晚自己撑着最后一点气力把两个人身上以及床铺清理干净后，还咬着牙翻出香薰蜡烛点上，是他新买的限定款，烤棉花糖的香气，和爱人身上自热情大陆带回来的阳光和野性的味道意外的契合。

他再一次认真端详了枕边人的模样，益发觉出吴磊瘦得叫人心疼，被裹紧在他臂弯里的小脸，看起来只有巴掌大小，新剪过的头发短得几乎扎手，加上眼下浅淡的褐色晒斑，仿佛一只自野外被他带回家的幼鹿，又像个刚从童子军训练营回来的欧洲小男孩，只有十三四岁的那种。吴磊在omega里比起来算不得精致，对志愿者工作全情投入下显然也顾不上打理自己，皮肤虽然吸饱了日晒熠熠闪光，但不免显得干燥而微微起皮。刘昊然又一次翻身下床，找出自己最近喜欢的润肤乳，用掌心温热后在他脸上涂开，直到那张瓷像般近乎圣洁的脸上和自己是同样的味道，才算彻底满意。

不过片刻吴磊也睁开了眼睛，一时间没有人开口，在被窝里额头抵着额头，玩大眼瞪小眼的游戏。记不清谁先吻了谁，又一次黏糊糊缠在一处。

醒醒睡睡，不觉天又已经黑透。

这次刘昊然还没睁开眼睛，肚子先咕咕作响，算上前一天，他已经两整天没吃过东西，在之前却丝毫不觉饿，仿佛跌入伊甸园。

”饿了？“

吴磊低低笑了，手摸上他最近收紧不少的腰腹，咬着他耳朵小声说，“还可以啊。”

“说什么呢，我又不老。”

他作势要去挠吴磊的痒，两个人在浸透玫瑰酒和海盐味道的被窝里滚来滚去闹了一会，吴磊抬手架住他的胳膊，先一步投降，“好了，是我累了，行不行？饶了我吧。”

刘昊然讨到好，这才微喘着重新躺下。事实上，经历数十个小时断续的性事，他这具近年来经受了一次次损折又痊愈的身体也隐隐觉得透支，腰以下的部分轻飘得仿佛不是自己的，但至少他这颗可怜的飘零无所依的心脏，仿佛被浸透蜜汁的棉花塞满，前所未有的甜蜜而沉甸。

他捏捏吴磊圆圆的鼻头，问：“想吃什么？”

“不是披萨吗？嗯？”

吴磊微微挑眉，贴在他胸口一双大眼睛向上望他，轻声叫，

“‘爸爸’。”

刘昊然顿觉一股热流自被吴磊抵着的胸口皮肤钻进来，酥麻的沿脊椎一路向下，只得闭上眼睛默背了几句心经才强行压下这一股邪火。他好笑又无奈的，恨恨掐了一把吴磊被足够的睡眠、情爱和他的润肤乳充盈得剔透莹润的脸颊：“求求你，可别招我了。”

他逃也似的离开床，一边翻出一件新买的衬衣披上，掩饰下身仍半勃着的些许尴尬。

“老公给你露一手。”

他回头给了个还算成功的wink，吴磊又黏糊糊的贴上来，两个人一路交缠着走进厨房。

刘昊然热了煎锅，开火煎牛排，一边从冰箱拿出吐司胡乱切下一块，扔进早餐机热一热先垫肚子，撕下烤得金黄香脆的一角，转头喂给吴磊。吴磊只穿着运动短裤，披一条厚厚的绒毯，自身后探出短发乱翘的小脑袋，看着他手上动作，难得的给了个首肯：“行啊，有进步。”

刘昊然把这半年的家庭主夫生活留给他的勋章给吴磊看，被油溅到手背留下的发亮的白色伤疤，擦胡萝卜丝不小心刮伤指关节的一处尚未痊愈的破口。吴磊像小孩子般鼓起脸颊给他呼了呼，忽然低头把他的手指含进嘴里。指尖触到舌头的湿滑柔软时，刘昊然也看到了自吴磊嘴边吐出的一线粉嫩，还有不自觉坠下的一丝晶亮口水。他吸了口气，方才那场好容易按下的火情再一次蚀骨燎原。

被压在厨房墙上的吴磊起先乖顺迎合，细腰被他死死圈在怀里，大腿本能的微微提起在他腰间磨蹭。刘昊然被他身上醇熟的玫瑰酒香气灌得痴醉，直到人在他怀里拼命挣动起来，仍浑然不觉，把那两只推拒他的手腕一并握住举过头顶，最后舌尖被咬了一口，吃痛了才退开。

“你的牛排！”

吴磊喘着气指向煎锅上已变成炭状的两团不明物，刘昊然才如梦方醒，手忙脚乱关了火。

“你真是……”

吴磊作势要捶他，被刘昊然黏过来把大脑袋塞在肩窝里讨饶的蹭了蹭，额头抵着额头吃吃笑。

“行了，外卖吧。”

刘昊然着手收拾残局时，原本的晚餐时间已被硬生生拖到了宵夜。看着一片焦黑的煎锅，他虽然叹一口气，唇边仍挂一抹餍足的笑。

一时厨房里只有刘昊然刷洗锅灶的水流声，吴磊忽然从背后抱上来，脸颊轻轻抵在他肩上。

“怎么了？”

刘昊然就着厨房纸擦一把手，回过身把人圈在怀里，摸了摸小刺猬般扎手的脑袋。吴磊只摇摇头。

所谓“外卖”送到后，吴磊看着刘昊然在桌上一道道布菜：鸭肝龙虾卷，水波蛋鱼子酱，和牛里脊，金珍珠蚝，青苹果香橙海绵蛋糕，一客肉丸蔬菜汤和一客奶油豌豆汤。他们那张可供六个人吃饭的长桌一时都显得热闹局促起来，衬上刘昊然新换的深红色桌布，有如把年夜饭提前。

吴磊挑挑眉，带着笑问，“有点过分了吧？嗯刘昊然？”

刘昊然把最后一道，作为餐前甜点的咖啡味道比目鱼糖果，也连同精巧的玻璃瓶一并呈到吴磊面前，仿佛完成了一项浩大工程般长舒一口气，揽着人坐下：“两天没吃了，补补。”

“行，你是该好好补补。”

趁刘昊然塞了一颗肉丸在嘴里，吴磊轻飘飘把这句还给他，看着他无从开口反驳噎得脸色涨红的模样，笑倒在一重重奢侈香味里。

或许饿了几十个小时的缘故，明显超出两个人份量的满桌餐点倒真能打扫得七七八八。过于丰盛的一餐接近尾声时，刘昊然开始清点盘子，一直轻声嘀咕：“是不是给我少送了一道？就等着吃那个的。”

“找这个呢？”

吴磊仿佛变戏法般不知从哪里捧出一个银质圆盘，上面有精巧的金色糖制罩顶，洒了闪亮糖粉，更像一件工艺品而不是食物。

“就等它了。”

刘昊然拿起随餐附赠的蜡烛，把那一层薄薄糖片点燃，摩拳擦掌看着它一点点融化。

出乎他意料，迎接他的，却不是如餐厅海报上所言，会开出一朵玫瑰花形状的红茶乳酪布朗尼。

他愣愣的盯着露出来的盘底，上面没有布朗尼，也没有玫瑰花——静静躺在那里的，是他一度以为此生再没有荣幸戴上的东西，两枚婚戒。

“刘昊然。”

有如天使恩赐的幻梦般，他看着他的宝贝，他的爱人，此生的不换，亲手把属于他的那枚小小的白色戒圈捧到他面前。

“其实我还挺紧张的，你知道我比你还不会做这些事……所以，咱俩还挺配的，”

“我们结婚吧。”

吴磊浸在室内温泉里，看着刘昊然一头钻进房间，一进门就扑倒在床上。

“有点晃，快晕船了。”

“谁叫你要跑那么远。”

刘昊然去翻刚才扔在桌上的纸袋，拿出烤鸡腿和青葡萄。

“网上推荐的，他们家餐厅就小吃好吃，怎么也得尝尝。”

“馋死你了。”

吴磊就着他的手咬下一口鸡肉，满足的皱起鼻子。

“好吃吧？我怕等他们送过来就冷了，哪有老公专递来得快。”

刘昊然手脚麻利的把葡萄洗好，没找到玻璃碗，挑出一个最大号的高脚杯装了满满一杯，一边胡乱扯下衣服，叼着鸡腿端着盛满葡萄的酒杯踏进温泉，把发凉的手脚往吴磊身上贴。

吴磊摸了摸他埋在自己胸前的脑袋，轻声说，“你说咱们是不是有点太奢侈了？”

“蜜月怎么都不奢侈。”

刘昊然无比庆幸带着爱人一起踏上北极之旅的决定，仿佛天地间仅余他们两人，他们抛开其余的一重重身份，导演，老板，丈夫，父亲，前任——凡此种种都在冷冽如水晶的空气中消散，他们再一次仅仅作为一对虔诚的相信着爱的恋人存在。

开了那瓶他叫了客房服务送来的红酒，他和吴磊轻轻碰杯。樱桃香草奶油口味，尾调里有梅子干和蜂蜜的清甜，一切都恰到好处的契合。

“极光指数只有二级，恐怕是看不上了。”

“看你就够了。”

刘昊然始终相信他们是受到上天眷顾的，当晚他们房间的极光预警响了整整九次。当传说中的蓝绿色精灵在他们房间的穹顶投下奇异光斑时，他不动声色抱着横跨在他身上的吴磊整个翻了个身，在吴磊发出带有颤抖的低叫的同时，在仿佛真正的天幕般被染成墨蓝色的玻璃穹顶下，再一次把自己深深埋进爱人甜美高热的身体。

“看见了吗，宝贝？”

在吴磊身边并排躺下时，刘昊然微微喘着气问。

“刘昊然，我发现你就是个疯子。”

“才知道，嗯？”

刘昊然笑了，浓重夜色下，他们所在的这间房间正朝着斯瓦尔巴缓缓前进，在他们身下数十米的地方便是茫茫冰海。这多少显得有些超现实，唯有爱人的肌肤和肢体，和年轻时一样，新鲜，温热，柔软。

“以前总是说，想开飞船带你去太空，到一个只有咱们两个人的地方。现在就算是马马虎虎实现了一半吧，飞船酒店也算飞船，对不对？

“其实你也知道我，就算是经过了这么多事，我还是说不出来那些漂亮话。只能说，我会把曾经承诺你的事情，一件件做到。

“比如，我想跟你白头到老。”

他伸开五指放在眼前，无名指上是他自爱人那里得到的戒圈，那天后来他才意外的发现，那看起来精巧光滑的戒身竟是木制，是他的宝贝亲手做的。

“就是你当年去非洲，说要爬上去摘星星的那棵树。”

当时的吴磊眨着眼睛，笑得一脸神秘。

他从未觉得木质婚戒如此完美，木头好啊，他想，木头同样可以存在上万年，且比起岩石或金属更有温度，浸透了爱人的体温汗水，和一重重掌纹。此刻，透过戒身细致的镂空，穹顶之上无数银色的星星正落入他的眼睛，轻轻敲打他的额头。

“我也是。”

吴磊轻轻握住他的手，同他十指紧扣。

I , take you to be my partner in life and my one true love.

I will cherish our friend ship and love you today, tom orrow, and forever.

I will trust you and honor you

I will laugh with you and cry with you.

I will love you faithfully

T hrough the best and the worst,

Through the d ifficult and the easy.

What may come I will always be there.

As I have given you my hand to hold

So I give you my life to keep

So help me God

Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you,

For where you go I will go,

and where you stay I will stay

Your people will be my people,

and your God will be my God.

And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried.

May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me.

吴磊回过头，目送他们刚刚举行过婚礼的教堂在视野内渐渐远去。这座建筑，如果不是他们误打误撞进去，几乎不会相信它是一座教堂，松木制的外壁粗糙暗淡，在一片苍茫白色的陆地上显得孤独而神秘。令他们想不到的是，内里却有华丽的金色圣像门和描金壁画，在那里，一切前情往事，都显得辽远而不真实。

他们也曾在万人瞩目之下抛出婚礼捧花，盛大的欢呼声几乎将他们的誓词淹没。而今天，在世界尽头般的极北之地，一场由教堂僧侣主持的仅有他们两个人的婚礼刚刚结束，即使最亲近的人也无从知晓他们此刻身在何处。

“如果咱们这是一部电影的话，现在是不是大结局了？”

许久没得到回应，吴磊把刘昊然几乎埋进毛绒外套里的脸捧起来，细细端详。

“哭了？”

问出这句话的时候，吴磊仍带着笑，但声音也沾染了水汽，明显在微微颤抖。

刘昊然觉得自己脸上的泪已结成冰霜，吴磊的睫毛上也缀有细小冰晶，他近乎虔诚的把那些晶莹吻去。诚然此刻他们身处酷寒之境，但爱人的体温足以消融冰雪。

“不是结局，宝贝，”

他听见自己，用同刚才一样虔诚的声音，一字一句说，

“这是开始，我跟你的故事，还有很长很长，才刚刚开始。”

“我爱你。”

／正文完


End file.
